Ponies in Love
by The Queen Baby
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets mad at her own mistakes and takes it out on Fluttershy. After apologizing she realizes the extent of damage she caused. She promises to never hurt her again. They soon discover their feelings for each other. Rating changed to M for sexual content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everybody. The Queen Baby here. This is my first MLP FIM fanfic. I decided to give it a go. I will try my best to finish this story. I'm not sure how long this will go. It starts with them discovering their feelings, and eventually to being romantically involved. Pinkie Pie is my fav pony, but I think that Fluttershy and Rainbow dash work so well together, and it even feels like it hints to it in the show. I will try and keep this at T, nothing to gory or steamy. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think via reviews. Rainbow may seem like a jerk in chapter one but she will come around. Hope I can keep them in character.

I own none of this.

**Fluttershy's P.O.V.**

Yelling. That's all Fluttershy could hear. She stood there in the middle of the empty dirt road. Just sitting, and watching as her closest friend and secret crush flew about in the air and listened to her vent out her frustrations. She wasn't really sure what had happened to make Rainbow so mad.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash. Sweet beautiful Rainbow." Fluttershy daydreamed to herself. She was trying her best to pay attention to her friend, but seeing her fly around just got to her sometimes. She felt bad, knowing that something was eating her friend up, and she wasn't giving it her all to help out.

All Fluttershy could get from the bits and pieces were that it had something to do with that Wonderbolt Academy she spent sometime in. Something about not being allowed back in because of a mistake that almost cost one of the head trainers their head. She knew Rainbow Dash can be reckless and brash, but she was the best flyer she knew, probably the best ever. And that is not just her heart talking, Rainbow Dash has always been an amazing flyer. Ever since they were little fillies back in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was the top of the class when it came to flying. She was the only pony to ever do the Sonic Rainboom for crying out loud. Dash was the fastest, most agile, and _beautiful_ flyer around, that's for sure.

Well the idea of Rainbow Dash getting kicked out of the academy just made Fluttershy real mad and real upset. "Oh, it just hurts so much to see her upset. She doesn't deserve this. If any pegasus deserves to be a Wonderbolt, it was Rainbow Dash! " Fluttershy thought quietly to herself. Even her thinking voice was quiet.

"Oh I wish I could be the one to hold her close. Whisper to her it will be alright. Maybe even kiss her, maybe even on the lips if she let it" Fluttershy thought as her heart rate picked up a bit at the idea. Her wings fluttered ever so slightly in excitement. The yellow pegasus felt the smile on her face get bigger at the fantasy of getting to be Rainbow Dash's special somepony.

It was a silly dream. "Like some pony as great, a-and awesome, and drop dead gorgeous as Rainbow would want meek, terrified, little old nothing special me." Shy thought as her smile faltered just a bit.

"But hey, when we were fillies, I never thought I would make a friend, especially with the class's best flyer, or even learn to fly. But look at me now. I'm really good friends with Rainbow Dash, she has even told me some of her most personal secrets. And she took me under her wing, so to speak, and taught me how to fly!" Fluttershy cheered herself in her mind, as she sat up taller and her dreamy smile returned to its former glory.

"Maybe, just maybe I could find the courage to tell her. And who knows, maybe she will feel the same. A mare could only hope." The timid pony thought.

Now Fluttershy was too busy thinking to herself to notice that Rainbow Dash had stopped yelling and had flown down and landed. Fluttershy snapped out of it when she noticed those pretty magenta eyes filled with anger mere inches in front of her. She then noticed how Rainbow was snorting steam, a big frown on her face. She was towering above her, her wings fully extended. Rainbow's fur was standing on end, and her frown turned into a snarl.

Being the shy little pegasus Fluttershy was, she was quite frightened to see her friend be so close and so angry. Dash was already taller then her, but with this sudden aggression heading her way she was shrinking down into a little ball half her size. Fluttershy felt herself hide her face behind her mane so she wouldn't have to see the raging fire behind her secret crush's eyes. She felt herself shake. She tried to speak but found herself too scared to make anything more then her characteristic meep.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

To say that Rainbow Dash was angry tonight would be an understatement. She was furious. She was on her short leave from the academy. And she received the letter from Derpy saying that she was not allowed back because of a silly mistake with a stray storm cloud that was full of hail. "They weren't even that big, that big old stupid pegasus was just being a jerk. He never liked me, me the Amazing Rainbow Dash!" Dash yelled in the air. Derpy was lucky that she flew off before Dash had a chance to read the letter.

Rainbow Dash was so very angry at this news. She felt as if she wanted to cry, but was too angry to do so. She felt as if her dreams were crashing and burning right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do. She received the letter close to sunset. By now it was an hour later.

The whole time Rainbow Dash had been flying around Ponyville, probably ten times now. She had even done a Sonic Rainboom twice. Her wings and chest hurt. Everything stung, she felt like she was on fire. But she didn't care. She didn't care one bit what happened. She felt everything was lost. She felt like ripping some pony's head off. That's when she flew down low and spotted Fluttershy.

Dash didn't want to admit that it was her own carelessness that got her kicked out, just like in flight school when she was a filly. No it wasn't her fault, it had to be some pony else's fault. She needed to vent it out on any pony for she feared she might just explode and do something she might regret if she doesn't.

She knew that being this angry and talking to Fluttershy wouldn't be her brightest idea, but at the time she didn't care. After all, Fluttershy was her oldest and best friend. They had been through so much together, ever since flight camp. Fluttershy has seen her at her worst, and was sure that she would be able to handle this. Dash needed some pony to talk to, and Shy was her only choice.

Dash was yelling and trying to explain her frustrations and why this whole thing was so uncool, unfair, and totally not her fault. She was zipping back and forth in the air. It was a very nice night, Luna's moon shone brightly right behind Dash. But again, Dash was to mad to notice the beautiful scenery.

"How the flying feather could that old good for nothing throw out the best flyer from the academy. I the Element of Loyalty. I saved the Wonderbolts what, two, three times! The same amazing Rainbow Dash who is the only pony to every do a Sonic Rainboom! Who helped defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, and King Sombra! What the buck were they thinking!" Dash yelled out as her voice began to crack worse then usual. She felt her throat starting to go sore.

Dash looked down at Fluttershy and wondered what the cream colored pegasus thought. Well what she really wanted was to hear the same thing she had just said. That it wasn't her fault. And of course the usual flattering, yet true compliments she always received from her fellow pegasus, Fluttershy. She expected to look down and see her just as upset as her, maybe even in tears.

What she did see was her friend sitting calmly, looking up at her and smiling. Just smiling. "Just smiling!" she thought. "Fluttershy, yoo-hoo, Equestria to Fluttershy! Come in SHY!" Dash screamed. "Okay, seeing her just sitting there and smiling at me is really starting to piss me off. What the buck, is she happy about this?" Dash thought.

The idea of her best friend being happy about her dreams being stripped from her increased the fire even more. The rainbow mane pegasus was blinded by rage, the only thing crossing her mind was to wipe that smug grin off the pink mane pony's face and just let her have it. Oh boy was she pissed right now. Her front legs were shaking from wanting to punch something.

Dash flew down quick as a flash a few feet from her shy friend. The cyan mare stomped up to her friend, eyes blazing, her fur standing up on end. Her wings were fully extended and in an aggressive manner. She was frowning.

She was standing tall above the yellow mare who finally seemed to notice the trouble coming her way. She was eye to eye with Shy and asked "Well? What are you smiling at _friend_? Is my problem funny to you?" Dash saw Fluttershy shrink down to half her size into a ball, She saw her try and hide behind her mane from her intense gaze that at the moment could match the canary yellow mare's famous stare.

**Third Persons P.O.V.**

"What? Why aren't you talking? Too scared are we? Too shy maybe?" Dash growled to Shy.

"I I I, uh…" was all Fluttershy could stutter. Fluttershy took a small step back, which made Rainbow Dash take a strong step forward. "I I I WHAT! Speak the buck up Fluttershy! Are you going to be a coward and just laugh behind my back or something!" Dash yelled right in Shy's face.

She heard Fluttershy whimper, and her big blue eyes water as she trembled under the verbal assault. Dash had never made fun of her nervous stutters before, but sadly yet again, Rainbow didn't seem to care. She was just going to take her pain out on some pony else to try and feel better.

Fluttershy quickly stood up, stilled hunched over for fear she might just get hit. She then quickly scooted back. Her pretty pink tail was tucked between her legs. It was so long that it was below her hoofs.

"I said speak up to me this instant scardey pony" Dash screamed with such ferocity that some birds flew out of a nearby lonely tree on the side of the road. This made Fluttershy jump up on her hind legs as she felt her weak wings flutter out of fear. Fluttershy was smiling nervously, totally at a loss of how to react to all of this.

Rainbow Dash was so close that Fluttershy's long pink tail was trapped under Rainbow Dash's left front hoof. Dash then screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP SMILING!" Dash didn't even notice that she still had a good end of Shy's tail under her hoof. She was just letting poor Fluttershy have it.

Fluttershy got so scared at her friend's outburst that she tried to fly away, but as she was about to gain altitude, her tail was yanked and she fell back down in the dirt. She was now laying flat on her back, shaking in fear as she saw her Dashie changed into a big angry monster of a pegasus.

Dash looked at Fluttershy fall. Instead of checking to see if she was ok she took the chance to criticize. "What the buck is wrong with you Fluttershy? Why the hell can't you fly? For Celestia's sake you are a bucking pegasus! What is wrong with you?"

Dash looked on with angry eyes as she saw that tears started to fall down Shy's eyes. Fluttershy had started to scoot back after her tail was free. She was still on her back in the dirt. She was doing her best not to burst into full on tears as she kept her eyes closed. She then began to stutter, "I I Im so-sorry Ra- Rainbow. I wish I I could fly b-b-better."

Dash was getting real tired of her friend's stuttering problem. She didn't even realize that she had stomped closer to her friend and was now standing on top of her. Each of Dash's hooves where to the sides of Fluttershy, boxing her in. Fluttershy's eyes were wide with fear as she rose up her front hooves to protect her face.

"Seriously, all you can say is sorry. What kind of pegasus are you. You can barely fly. You might as well have been born an earth pony, at least then you wouldn't be such a failure." Rainbow then pulled at Fluttershy's left wing, softly for the most part, but with enough force for it to hurt a little.

"Why do you even have these things, you barely use them. And when you do, it's practically nothing, you fall, you fail. I wish that trainer saw you and he would probably let me back in by comparison." Rainbow snarled.

Ok, that was mean. That was the last straw for poor Fluttershy. She couldn't hold back the tears. Rainbow sounded just like Gilda and the fillies and colts she went to school with put together times 100! Fluttershy burst out into a full on cry and started shaking uncontrollably.

For the first time since she read the letter Rainbow thought of something besides her self. Hearing her friend's terrified cries snapped her out of her rage. The cyan mare was finally thinking clearly and notice her position over Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash felt a big blush go over her face. She was right on top of Fluttershy, her face a few mere inches from her. For some reason it was strangely enjoyable being on top of her and being this close. But right now that wasn't on her mind. What was on her mind was how awful she had just treated her best friend. How much she must have hurt her with her words. Rainbow didn't mean them, and her sweet Flutters didn't deserve them. She felt like the lowest of the low.

She continued to feel Fluttershy shiver under her. She couldn't believe how cruel she had been. Some element of loyalty she turned out to be. She closed her eyes as tears silently fell down from them. She looked down to see poor sweet Fluttershy looking so scared, so hurt, so fragile. Her crying had finally quieted down once Rainbow shut her big trap up.

Rainbow felt like flying up high and then let herself fall. She sighed. First she had to try and fix this. "Fluttershy, I don't know what came over me. I am so sor" Rainbow whispered before Shy's timid voice interrupted her.

"Please get off of me Rainbow? Please?" Rainbow flinched from the pain in her voice. She quickly jumped up off of her friend. Rainbow wanted to finish apologizing, but at a speed Dash would have been proud of if the circumstances were different, Fluttershy jumped up onto her legs. She still had tears streaming down her face quietly. She then shook her head to cover her face with her mane. She then took off sprinting down the road without so much as a look or word. Not that Rainbow deserved one.

Rainbow just sat there, feeling the lowest she has ever felt in her life. This was even worse than that stupid letter she received, which now seemed so petty and stupid that she got so mad about. And this time there was no one to blame but her own stupid, careless, worthless self.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

Rainbow had her head hanging down as she sat there in the cool night air, beating herself up. She took off in the air, still watery eyed. "I have to fix this. Have to make this right. But I need some time to think of a way, to find the words, and well, to beg Fluttershy to forgive me. Even though if they were switched, I probably wouldn't. Huh, she probably never wants to see me again" Rainbow thought.

"Way to go dumb dumb, go ahead and ruin the best thing you had going for you." Dash said aloud as she flew through the air. "What will I do without her. What will happen when the rest of our friends find out. How can I ever explain my actions to them." Dash silently shuddered at the punishments she deserved.

She landed on one of the few clouds that laid in the sky above the outskirts of the Everfree Forest, close to Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow had been flying around for a few hours trying to figure out what to do about this whole mess. She was tired from all the flying and yelling. It was getting late. But she knew she had to fix this. She couldn't just leave Fluttershy, even if going to talk to the timid pony would probably be one of the hardest things she has done in her life.

"I owe her at least a proper apology. If she can even stand the sight of me." Rainbow sighed. "Well now or never, Miss Amazing Rainbow Dash" Said the rainbow pegasus, the last part she said with sarcasm.

Rainbow flew down from the cloud and toward the quaint little cottage. Needless to say that Rainbow Dash was scared. "Huh, if it had been anything else, I would laugh at the idea of being scared to talk to the timid little Fluttershy. Hehe" Dash snorted. She was sweating bullets, and felt like some of Flutter's critters were racing in her stomach. But she forced herself to trot up to Fluttershy's door.

Dash took a very deep breath before knocking on the door. It slowly creaked open. Rainbow waited patiently as it opened, only to see no pony. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, only to here some thumping. She looked down to see Shy's favorite pet, the spoiled and often grumpy bunny, Angel. But instead of seeing annoyance or contempt in his black little eyes, she saw worry.

"Whoa, were you crying to?" She asked. Indeed he was. His eyes were still watery, and you could faintly see the tear stains in the moonlight. He still had a frown on his tiny bunny features. "Can I see Fluttershy, please?" She was never this polite to the little rabbit, but she didn't want to make this any harder then it has to be. Not to mention she could use some humbling.

His bunny eyes looked sad, and pleading. He nodded his tiny head, opened the door some more to fit the blue pegasus. Rainbow Dash sighed again. "Come on you bird brain, you made this problem. It's time to fix it. Stop being a filly and do something right." Rainbow tried her best to pep talk herself in her head.

Then she walked into the dark cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings. The Queen Baby here. I would first like to apologize for the stupid title. I was really hyped up when posting the chapter, but had yet to think of the name. This chapter starts with Fluttershy right after she left Rainbow. This chapter is a little darker for it deals with suicidal thoughts and a little self inflicted injuries. Again a little dark but nothing too brutal. Anyway Rainbow Dash hopes to redeem herself. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Feel free to tell me what I need to work on. I also do not own my little pony.

Pain, fear, betrayal. All negative emotions were building up in Fluttershy as she ran home. As she ran away from Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my. H-How could this… How could this happen?" sobbed Fluttershy. She ran as fast as her little pegasus legs could carry her, flapping her yellow feathered wings weakly, though not gaining any altitude from it.

"I-it hurts, so, SO MUCH!" Shy yelled in a surprisingly loud voice for her, about the regular speaking voice of any other pony.

Fluttershy didn't even realize she made it home in no time at all. She burst into her cottage, startling a sleeping Angel Bunny. At first his face held anger, but was soon replaced with concern.

Fluttershy didn't even look at any of her animal friends, not even Angel. She ran right past them and threw herself on her cozy brown loveseat that sat in the middle of her living room.

She covered her face with her frazzled pink mane and then doubled up on her protective wall with her yellow hooves. She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Her tiny white rabbit was very scared. He had never seen her upset before. She was already crying more tears then when a rumor spread that she wore tail extensions. He made tiny quiet hops to his caretaker and adoptive mother.

He made his way up the sofa and got onto his "momma's" back. He started rubbing the back of her neck and petting her mane.

Despite his attempts to comfort her she continued on with her wails and tears. "Oh Angel, its horrible." cried Fluttershy. "The, the things she said to me, I can't believe it."

Fluttershy looked up at her beloved pet, and he saw her tear stained face, her eyes were all red. Those poor blue eyes that were normally filled with love and happiness for the little bunny and all her other animal friends were right now filled with such pain and sadness.

"What's worst Angel is that I think that she was telling the truth." Fluttershy whimpered. "I mean it makes a lot of sense." Fluttershy's cries subsided at that moment.

Her bunny hoped that the fact that her crying stopped meant that she felt better. But now he saw darkness in her eyes, something of lack of hope and looming realizations. He tried his best to cuddle with her, something his male ego wouldn't normally allow but this was an emergency.

Fluttershy gently nudged him away. "She, she is right. I am so weak. I am a coward. I am pathetic. I can't do anything right. I am a failure." She spoke softly to herself. Angel still heard pain and sadness in her voice, but was thrown off by the utter hopelessness of it. This is definitely the worst he has ever seen her. EVER.

He had to try and help her. Angel tried again to hug her and rub his bunny nose on her face to tickle her with whiskers, his usual ace up his sleeve that never failed. "No Angel, please. Momma needs to be alone. She needs to think." She gently picked him up in her mouth and set him on the floor.

"Please make sure the animals are ok for me Angel Bunny. Can you close the door please? It's cold in here". He went and did just that. "Not as cold as my heart feels right now." She thought. She was in complete darkness in her home, except for the stray rays of light that came into the window from Luna's moon.

"I am a terrible excuse of a pegasus. I guess all those fillies and colts were right." Shy thought. She tried to think of her accomplishments, even of the tornado of water she helped carry to Cloudsdale. But all she heard was Rainbow Dash's cruel cold voice telling her otherwise.

"Huh, Rainbow. I guess she really can't stand me." Shy whined as she felt a few tear drops fall. "She probably hates me. To think I ever thought I could be good enough for her. She deserves some pony who isn't such a sissy. At least a pegasus who can fly. Who won't hold her back."

"Who can I ever hope to have for a special some pony? Who would ever want me? A good for nothing, worthless coward." Shy silently cried so she wouldn't wake her animal friends. "Why am I even here? What do I have to hope for now." She whimpered.

Fluttershy had some dark serious thoughts then. She looked towards her kitchen. And thought about getting her big kitchen knife. "I can go outside, near the Everfree Forest, so the animals wont have to see it or hear it" She looked toward the front door seeing Angel finishing up and standing guard.

"He looks so sad and scared." She thought. "No, ending my life is not the answer. I still have my friends, well, maybe not Dash." The thought of not having her closest and oldest friend as a friend anymore stung her heart and brought a fresh new wave of tears to her eyes.

Fluttershy kept her eyes shut so as not to let them fall. "I still have a duty to my animal friends. Some pony needs to care for them. And I know they will never judge me, or hate me because I can't fly well." She tried her best to give a small smile, but just didn't feel it.

"No, I can't keep messing up. Ending it all would only be a coward's way out. If I want Rainbow Dash to be my friend again, if I want to respect myself again, I need to fix this. But how?" Fluttershy looked to her wings.

She never thought they were anything special. She knew they were supposed to be the special trademark of her tribe. They were to be a pegasus' pride and joy. A special gift given to them. But she was never a strong flyer. She was always happier on the ground.

In fact, she always felt like she could live without flying. It had its good sides. She really enjoyed when Dash would take it slow and take a casual flight under the stars and moon. It made cleaning those hard to reach places easier. But besides that, not much else was special.

It made things faster, but she didn't like speed. She didn't like showing off. She didn't like the tricks. She didn't like being a pegasus. She would be lying if she told some pony that she had never thought of life as a regular earth pony. But hearing another say that she would be better off as an earth pony really made her think. "Maybe that's how I can fix things. If I didn't have wings, there would be no way I could fly. Every pony including Dash would get off my back about it. I wouldn't be a failure. Flying just wouldn't apply to me anymore. Flying wouldn't be a problem if I could just get rid of these stupid damn wings!"

Fluttershy's eyes flashed with anger. She felt a burning in her chest. It hurt, but it was better then the pain of earlier. It was a plan. Some part of her was screaming no. That this was wrong. It was just a lesser version of suicide, still a coward's way. But right now Fluttershy was hurt, confused, angry and desperate.

She wasn't sure if this was the best way, but it would fix things, at least in her emotional mind. She looked at her wings once more. She had felt ashamed of them many times before for her weak flying, but for the first time she hated them. "I, I hate you!" She said loud enough to feel better but to not wake up her animal friends. Angel however noticed as his ears flinched and he looked up towards her. But he kept his distance like his mother said.

"It's now or never. Time to do something about being such a no pony." She thought. She quickly and unsteadily opened her wings to their full glory. She felt a small pain, and wasn't sure, for it was dark, but thought she saw a small bruise where Rainbow Dash had pulled her.

"I'm sorry wings. Nothing personal, but it just isn't working out. I wish I could give you away to a pony who wants to fly. B-but this is the way it has to be. This may hurt, but I don't want to live my life a failure anymore." Fluttershy was scared. Wings are very sensitive to both pleasure and pain. They could feel the smallest change in the wind, something that would help a pegasus fly. Fluttershy felt herself shake in anticipation and fear of what was next.

She lowered her left wing to head level. She took a moment to prepare herself for the pain to come. "If it means a chance of getting Rainbow Dash back again, any amount of pain is worth it." She bit down into the ends of her furthest flight feathers, and ripped them out as quick as she could. Some blood started spurting for a second as it slowed.

"Oh sweet Celestia! Buck it hurts. Ooo." She grunted quietly as she chomped down on her pulled feathers so as to make as little noise as possible. Silent tears ran down her face once more.

But she had a weird feeling. She felt good. She felt powerful. Like she was finally in control for once. This pain may have hurt like hell, but it was still better then the pain Rainbow put her through with her words. Her wings begged her to stop. They fluttered helplessly of their own free will. She thought about stopping. But she heard a voice. A cruel and angry voice.

"What kind of pegasus are you. You can barely fly." Fluttershy forced her wings back to head level and took even more feathers into her mouth. Strangely the pain from the feathers lessened the pain from her friend's unkind words. She pulled these feathers out even faster then the first time. It hurt more, she wasn't paying attention and kind of went upward and therefore didn't go with the grain so to speak. It was messier as she ripped a bit of skin in her hast, causing more blood to spill on the brown sofa and onto the hardwood floors of the cottage. The blood dripped from her wings onto the sides, staining the pretty cream colored fur.

Yes it hurt more this time, but it was easier as well. Dash's words pushed her forward. "You can barely fly. You might as well have been born an earth pony, at least then you wouldn't be such a failure." The words echoed in her mind.

"I'm not a failure anymore. I'm going to be an earth pony if it kills me!" She yanked out more, just as rough as the last time. As she looked on at her bloody wings through her tear filled red eyes she saw her work. Most of the feathers were gone Just a few stragglers here and there. What once was a beautiful set of yellow colored wings covered in soft feathers now looked like a monster from those scary movies she was always covering her eyes from. Fluttershy look on at her work with pride and pain. "One wing down, one to go." She gulped from the pain.

By the time Angel noticed what his mother was doing, she had already finished one wing. And was going to start on the other. He made a look of shock and disbelief before he sprinted as fast as his little bunny legs could carry him. He got on the top of her head in one massive leap. He grabbed her by the ears and pulled as hard as he could.

"Ow. Ow Angel! Angel stop!" Fluttershy spoke. She tried her best to remain calm and grabbed him in her hooves. Angel had tears streaming down his face, ears flopped down, and wiggling his little nose as he sniffled.

"Oh Angel dear, please don't cry my little baby. I-I have to do this. If momma can make it so she can't use her wings, sh-she won't have to fly anymore. Things will be easier for momma. I just need to get it done right this one time." Fluttershy shamefully begged her faithful companion.

Angel just cried all the more, shaking his head no frantically. He wiggled out of her grip and jumped to her face. He hugged her on her neck, nuzzling her muzzle. He cried all the more, even though no sound came out. His little bunny body trembled against her.

Fluttershy felt terrible for putting her little Angel Bunny through this. But she had to be strong. She had to do this. Fluttershy made a small grunt of annoyance before picking up her small furry friend in her hooves and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Now Angel Bunny, I don't want to use the stare on you. So please don't make me. Momma is going to be just fine. It's something I want to do. Something I have to do. I need to do this so I can finally be happy. It doesn't even hurt momma that much. Now I need you to be a big strong brave bunny for me and just wait by the door. Make sure no one comes in. It will be over soon and momma will be ok. Trust me Angel Bunny, momma will be fine." Fluttershy lied to her pet and herself. She flashed him a weak smile, kissed his little head and set him down. She gave his head an affectionate rub and shoved him forward.

Angel was really upset. He was still letting the tears fall. A big frown on his face he walked away defeated. He wanted desperately to stop her. He even seriously thought about grabbing a rock and knocking her out. But put out the thought from his head. She would only then be hurt by his paws, and she would probably be back at it when she awoke.

He thought that his crying and begging her no would stop her. But she was serious about her wings. Oh how he wished he could talk to her, to comfort her and prove to her that she makes a great pegasus and was a great flyer. She wouldn't look at his charades or listen to him though.

But he needed to do something. If only one of her precious friends were around, they would help her. But he had no idea how to get to any of their homes. He could only sit and hope that a hero would come for his momma.

Fluttershy started on her other wing. She grabbed more feathers in her mouth, fully aware of the pain to come from her wings to travel through her spine and throb in her head. "Why do you even have these things, you barely use them. And when you do, it's practically nothing, you fall, you fail." Rainbow's mean voice rang in her ears.

"Why do I have these stupid things. I should have been an earth pony. I am a failure. But not for long. Come on Fluttershy, be a big filly and get to work." She thought. She quickly pulled them out. Fluttershy felt dizzy from the pain, blissfully unaware of the blood she was losing from her wings.

She did it again and again, until there were barely any feathers left. Each time letting out small cries of pain as the tears fell.

Angel couldn't bear to look. But his long rabbit ears could make out the plucking sounds. The rips of her skin on her wings, with each pull. Each time he heard her painful cry it felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. He held his tiny paws to his eyes and sobbed. He only prayed a hero would come.

Fluttershy looked at her wings as she spread then open. The feel of the air moving against them as she forced them open hurt so bad. "Yes, there is no way I could ever fly again. Hopefully they will never grow back. I wish I had the courage to cut them off, but I would probably bleed out." She smiled to herself at the thought. It was anything but pretty, but now all could see the pain she held in her heart, hopefully forever keeping any pony from asking her to fly again.

Fluttershy's eyes stung from all the crying. She felt weak and dizzy, but proud. She winched as she tucked her wings to a close as her head throbbed on more. Her vision went black as she fell lifelessly on the sofa face first. She was overcome by pain and sleep.

Angel didn't know how long his caretaker was sleeping on the sofa for. It could have been an hour or two. At least she stopped hurting herself and stopped crying while she was out. When he saw her sleep he went up to check on her.

She was still breathing, maybe a little fast, but that was expected. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wrap nicely over her wings. He was no doctor, but hoped that would stop any bleeding. He was by her side, stroking her limp hoof, and just watching her.

He finally wasted all the tears in his little white frame, and quietly took best care of her as he could. He soon heard a knock on the door.

The little bunny sprang up back to life. Could it be his prayers were answered and some pony was here to save his momma from herself. He sprinted towards the door and made a big jump. He grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door slightly enough for him to peer through.

He saw a sight for sore rabbit eyes. He saw the rainbow pony who was very close to his momma. She obviously didn't see him at first, but she looked just about as bad as he felt. He made himself known, and pondered if she was in a proper state to help them. But with nothing better he decided he would need all the help he could get.

"Whoa, were you crying to? Can I see Fluttershy, please?" He shook his head yes. Hoping that she would get the seriousness of the nature of his gestures. He opened the door and let her in. She walked in and he shut the door behind her, as they walked in silence and darkness.

Hey, hope you guys don't mind Fluttershy's inner turmoil and demons. I feel kind of bad making her do this. But soon there will be a bright side. I liked the new episode keep calm and flutter on, although I think Discord was swayed to easily. I hope to have the events of that episode much later in the story. Next chapter will have some bitter sweet moments, and even some fluff towards the end. Hope you all liked. Feel free to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again guys. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Just to clear things up Fluttershy only ripped out her feathers and tore the skin of her wings but didn't actually rip her wings off. I will try and be more descriptive so as not to confuse anybody with details. School is starting soon so it will probably take longer to update but I will try my best. I'm not sure how long I can keep this story going but I do hope to finish it. Thanks for the reviews so far, and feel free to let me know what you think. Again I own nothing.

Rainbow Dash took another deep breath as she walked into the quaint little cottage. She nudged the door shut with one of her rear legs, feeling the large mahogany door make contact and close against the fine wooden frame.

Once the door was closed, the entry way was covered in darkness again. The cyan mare could barely make out the form of the snow white bunny as he hopped from the front door towards the living room. Rainbow Dash slowly walked forward, trying as hard as she could to be as quiet as possible. She still felt horrible for what she did and felt as though whatever Fluttershy had to dish out to her she deserved and would take without complaint. She may as well be polite and not come in stomping around.

"Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me." She kept repeating in her head. The rainbow pegasus slowly peaked her head into the living room, squinting her eyes so as to make out the living room. She realized she hadn't been inside Fluttershy's cottage since the great dragon migration. Had she really been neglecting her friend that much? Her oldest, best, pretty little friend. "Stop thinking of her like that. Now isn't the time, idiot!"

She felt another wave of guilt hit her as she looked around the living room. From what she could tell it looked very neat. No stray items on the floor, despite housing countless wild animals every day.

Dash laughed faintly at herself as she thought of her own cloud home. How messy it got, what with things being taken out and not put back in place. Or dishes left out on the cloud table. It was a good thing she barely wore clothes, otherwise they would probably be out all over the place. And the only ones living there were her and her pet tortoise Tank.

"Maybe if Shy can ever forgive me I can hire her for some spring cleaning up there." She looked on at the many bird houses and animal beds neatly placed out of the way in various little nooks. Her small table in the middle had two candles, one at each end. With a candy dish in the middle. Beside the dish was a large jar full of critter treats that Rainbow recognized.

"She sure loves those funny guys. I'm sure they never call her horrible names and yell at her." She thought angrily at herself. The fire place looked menacing without its usual warm glowing flame within, matching the dark cold emptiness she felt in her chest. She then looked to the rest of the furniture. The two recliners were empty, and that's when she noticed the sofa.

There was a mass laying on top of the sofa, rising and falling slightly with shallow breathes. She wondered for a moment if maybe it was one of her larger animals staying the night out of necessity. "Hmm, a dog? No, too big." She raised a hoof to her chin and pondered to herself. "Can't be a bear, too small. Even if it was a baby it would have to be fluffier or rounder, right?" She stood a little taller and concluded.

She then noticed as a long tail that could only belong to one pony as it fell gracefully down toward the floor as the figure stirred slightly in its sleep. "Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash whispered as nicely as she could with her raspy voice. Her eyes followed the lovely flowing pink tail as it curled twist and turned down on the ground. She then noticed something on the ground.

It was hard to tell, for it was dark, but to Rainbow Dash, it looked like feathers. "Why are there feathers down below Fluttershy, while everything else was spotless?" she cocked her head as she thought. That's when she heard Angel as he jumped up and grabbed a string next to the window and pulled on it. This opened up the blinds fully, letting in the beautiful light from the moon and stars.

Rainbow blinked her eyes to adjust to the light, and was about to complain on behalf of Fluttershy when she noticed the stuff on the ground. They were feathers, canary yellow feathers! With blood splashed on them and forming a small puddle on the floor. Her eyes trailed up in horror as she saw bright red trails of the stuff on the couch. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the horrible mess lying on the sofa.

There laid Fluttershy, looking like she was a frail leaf blowing in the wind. She laid there, her pretty yellow fur looking a little paler then Rainbow Dash remembered. Her sides had some blood on them which led down all the way to the ground. Her head was tilted to the side, showing the bags under her eyes, and the thick dark tear stains ruining the soft features of her face. On her side was a large bloody towel that had fallen off. .Her slender legs lay limply and sprawled in a very unfluttershy manner.

But what mortified Dash the most was her wings. She felt her heart stop and a lump the size of a boulder form in her throat. "Oh, oh no! Her wings!" She managed to spit out. Fluttershy's wings were a bloody mess. They were missing most of the feathers. Very few remained. Some of the skin was ripped open and in a few places it was barely holding on by a thin flap. What remained looked like two skinny little yellow sticks with blood on the bottom halves. It looked like something from some sick horror movie. Dash felt her stomach doing cart wheels, but she shook her head and ignored it. She was next to Fluttershy in a millisecond.

"Angel! Turn on the lights! And find her first aid kit. It's a red and white box; I think she keeps it in the hallway closet, on the bottom, towards the back." She called out loudly, not caring to be quiet and small anymore. Angel saluted her with new vigor showing on his face as he raced to complete the orders he was given.

Rainbow Dash didn't know where to begin. She was afraid to touch her wings, they must have hurt so bad. She wondered how her dear Shy slept through the pain. So she gently rubbed her hooves along her face, neck, body and legs, giving a quick head to tail check to make sure there were no more injuries. She noticed a small tiny fluff of a feather on her lips, along with a few droplets of blood. "Did she do this herself? No way."

'

As she was touching her flank near Fluttershy's cutie mark she noticed as her friend began to stir and flutter her eyes open. "R-Rainbow? Is that you?" Dash's eyes got bigger as she removed her hooves off of Fluttershy and looked into her eyes.

"Yes it is pal. Are you ok? What happened?" The butter colored mare lifted her front hooves defensively. "P-p-please Rainbow, get away from me. Don't come near me." She weakly tried to push the blue pegasus away.

Dash felt like she was just kicked in the chest by Applejack from the words. She scooted back a bit with a frown on her face and tears welling up in her eyes. "Please Fluttershy, I know it doesn't seem like it from earlier. But I am not here to hurt you. I just want to help you. Please, I'm begging you, let me help you? "

She grabbed one of Fluttershy's hooves and leaned in closer. She rubbed it with as much love as she could muster and looked pleadingly into those baby blue eyes. Fluttershy looked longingly into her magenta eyes before she shut her own eyes tightly and hid her face behind her pink mane. "Don't look at me!" the shy pony tried to tuck back in her wings hastily and then whimpered and winced in pain.

"Come on Shy, let me help you. What happened to your wings? Did an animal do this? How long have you been laying here?" Dash asked as she glanced back to her friend's wings. She winched and looked back into the blue eyes.

That's when Angel returned with the first aid kit. He held it above his head. It was easily twice his size but he lifted it and ran like it was nothing. Rainbow was surprised by his strength, but decided to wonder about it later. She had more important things to worry about.

"Ok, Looking from it I think it is mostly superficial injuries here. But we still need to get you to a hospital. Ok, uh, I'm not very good at this. I know you treat animals all the time. How about you talk me through it." Dash said as she rummaged through the kit pulling out gauze and tape. "So what's first, do I disinfect it or something, then just wrap it?"

"Just go away Dash." Fluttershy blurted out.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you wrong?" Rainbow questioned and leaned in closer.

"I said. Go. A-WAY!" Fluttershy yelled louder. "I don't want your help. A-a-and I don't want these wings. So don't even bother wrapping them up. I, I want them to FALL OFF." Shy said with pained desperation in her voice.

"Fluttershy, are you delusional? You don't want to save your wings? Maybe you lost more blood then I thought." She looked her over as she scratched her head.

"No, I have never been more sure of anything in my life Dash, now, get away from me… Please" she lowered her head again in shame.

But Rainbow Dash wouldn't budge. "Alright, this doesn't make any sense Fluttershy. Why don't you want your wings?"

"What, are you serious Dash? You said it yourself. I am the most terrible excuse of a pegasus the world has ever seen. I'm a failure. You asked me why I even have wings. And I tried to think of a good reason, but I just couldn't." sniff, "You said I would be better off an earth pony. A-and I agree whole-heartedly. I don't want these stupid wings anymore. I hate flying, I was never good at it. All these wings bring me is criticism and embarrassment, and pain. I am a bucking failure, and would be better off wingless!" Fluttershy couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they just fell freely down her face. She put her head down and covered her face with her hooves and just whimpered and moaned.

Rainbow Dash just sat there, shocked. Her mouth was hanging wide open and her eyes were bulging out. She couldn't believe her ears. She felt like bashing her head against a brick wall. This was her fault. She made her friend feel like she was a failure and worth nothing. She hurt her friend so bad that she felt she had to try and bite off her own wings to redeem herself.

Tears fell freely from the magenta eyes as the cyan mare shook from the tears. She threw herself towards her friend and pushed her face into the yellow mare's neck and mane. Then Rainbow just sobbed harder as she wrapped her front legs around Fluttershy's neck.

"Oh my gosh Fluttershy. I'm sorry. I am so so SO SORRY. I, I didn't mean any of the nasty things I said, honest. You are not a terrible pegasus. There is nothing wrong with you. You're so kind, and sweet, and brave. You're smart, and funny, and beautiful. You are my best friend, the bestest friend any pony could ever ask for. You are a good flyer. You are so amazing and incredible, and you didn't deserve any of the shit I said to you Fluttershy!" Rainbow cried all the harder into Fluttershy's mane.

Now it was the injured mare's turn to be surprised. She sat there, being held by her secret crush who she thought hated her now. Fluttershy just had a distant look in her eyes with a small smile forming on her lips. "Wait a minute, you mean she doesn't hate me. She thinks all those nice things about me. She thinks I'm beautiful?" Fluttershy thought to herself as she blushed.

Rainbow cleared her throat as she pulled away from her hug and looked deeply into her friend's eyes. "I can't begin to tell you how wrong I was. And how stupid and cruel I was acting. I hurt the pony I care most for, I hurt her real bad."

"She cares the most about me. I can't believe it." Fluttershy's smile grew the tiniest bit larger as she blinked, not believing Rainbow's words.

"And for what? Because of my own stupid mistakes." She then put her hooves on the sides of Fluttershy's face and brought their foreheads together. Their noses almost touching. This of course made Fluttershy turn beet red as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Fluttershy, I am the failure. Not you, never you. All those things I said were just because I was angry at myself, it was how I felt about myself. I was just too ashamed to admit it. I was looking for any pony else to blame, even you."

Rainbow Dash then rubbed Fluttershy's face lovingly with her right hoof. Fluttershy leaned into the caress and shut her eyes as little tear drops formed. But for the first time tonight, they were tears of joy. Rainbow Dash realized just how close they were, and how right it felt. How she wanted to just lean a little forward. But she couldn't take advantage of her shy friend, especially considering how much she hurt her.

With a small blush forming on her face, she pulled away and sat back. "I could keep on begging for your forgiveness forever Shy, and I wouldn't blame you if you never gave it to me. But please, just know I am so sorry. I have never been more terrible in my life. I don't deserve to be called the element of loyalty. And I don't deserve you."

Now it was Fluttershy's turn to speak up. "Oh Rainbow Dash, you don't know how much this means to me. Oh Dashie, I forgive you. A million times over, I forgive you. I'm just so happy to hear those words from you. To know you don't hate me. "

"You know I could never hate you Flutters." Dash then gave her a big hug, but still careful not to touch her wings. "I can never say it enough, how truly sorry I am. It means so much to me that you forgive me. I promise that I will never hurt you like that again Flutters. I swear."

The rainbow pegasus pulled back again and gave her first real smile of the night. Looking at the sweet little pony in her hooves, she sighed. "Please Fluttershy. Let me help you. Your wings."

"Ok Dash. Thank you for helping me." She looked to her injured wings as the smile was wiped off her face. Her ears drooped as she realized just how much damage she caused. "Oh my, I am so sorry little wings. You didn't deserve that. I promise to never do that again." Fluttershy said softly as she tried to spread them for her friend to look at.

"Ok Dash, first you need to get the disinfectant. Pour some onto a fresh clean gauze and gently pat my wings. Please be careful not to pull on my skin." Shy said in a quiet scared voice. She knew it would sting a lot. And any pressure was probably going to hurt very badly. But she promised herself she would be strong to make this easier for Dash.

She then noticed as her special little Angel Bunny standing on his tippy toes, wiggling his nose and looking on with worried curious eyes at his momma. "Well, strong for Dash and Angel" She thought as some of the worry left her.

"You got it pal. Try and stay still. I know it will burn, but it won't last forever. Hehe, I am no good at trying to make you feel better. Sorry." She tried to give a confident smile to ease the dread they both felt.

Angel jumped up on the sofa with a box of tissues and sat next to his care taker as he pet her mane. "Where did he get those, I didn't see them anywhere." Dash thought. Fluttershy held her bunny close and hid her face against him as she shut her eyes tight. "It's ok Dashie, you're trying to make me feel better. Please be careful, they hurt so bad. And be quick to, please. You know, if you don't mind that is?" Rainbow gave a small chuckle. Fluttershy must be feeling better, she is acting like her old timid self again.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the wet sterilized gauze with a shaking hoof, and as gently and fast as she could went to work. She stiffened up as she heard Fluttershy cry out, digging her face in a near by pillow as Angel stroked her head more.

"D-don't m-mind me." Sniff "Just keep doing what you're doing. You are doing great." She tried to smile as her tears yet again fell freely. Dash took a deep breath and continued her work. After four minutes of what was painful for all three of them, but mostly for poor Fluttershy, Dash finished her cleaning.

Fluttershy's pillow was soaked with tears as she looked up. She may have cried but kept her body and wings perfectly still to get things done easier. She looked on at the torn skin and the few flaps of skin as most of the blood was wiped off . "Great job Rainbow. You are really good at this you know." She quietly cheered.

"Now grab the wrap and gently but firmly wrap with around my wings. Then tape the end." Fluttershy explained.

"Thanks Shy. Ok, I will try and be as gentle as possible." The blue pony smiled as she gently started wrapping up the right wing. Fluttershy's wings hurt with each touch it made with the bandages. She felt every fiber rub against it. She felt every tug and pull. And each sensation sent terrible throbbing jolts of pain through out her body.

It was enough to make her dizzy, and it was getting harder to breathe. But as fast as the pain came, it went. Before she felt like she was going to pass out her personal nurse had just finished her other wing. She didn't even notice that Angel had gotten off of her to help with the tape.

"Ok, I'm glad that's over. Phew!" Dash said as she wiped her forehead with her hoof. "Alright Flutters. We should get you to the emergency room. Are you strong enough to walk there? Or do you think you will be ok if I pick you up and fly you there. Flying would be faster, but more risky since I shouldn't put any pressure on your wings." Rainbow asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Fluttershy felt a small smile force its way on her face at that look. She always thought Rainbow Dash look unbelievably adorable when she was in thought like that. It even helped Fluttershy get her mind off of the pain for a bit. But she paid attention to the question she was asked.

She looked at Dash with pleading eyes. "Oh no, I don't want to go to the hospital tonight. Not right now."

The bold pegasus raised her head back and cocked an eyebrow at this response. "What do you mean not go to the hospital tonight. Shy, you need a doctor to see your wings. We should leave now."

Fluttershy lowered her gaze and made a small pout. "Oh, please Dash, don't make me leave now. I am so tired, and I feel weak. And you know how much I hate the dark. We fixed them up enough, and they aren't too bad. We could wait until morning. The hospital would have to wait for a specialist for this type of injury anyway." Fluttershy weakly begged.

Rainbow looked at her feeling uneasy and unsure. On one hand it is hard saying no to her when she gets like this. That's why she went to that boring butterfly migration when every single part of her was telling her no. It was because it was Fluttershy who asked, and well how she asked. Seeing here desperately needing her for some reason or another always made her feel funny on the inside. But a good funny.

But on the other hand, this was serious. And the consequences could be bad for Fluttershy. She didn't want to risk there being a serious problem that could have been avoided if she hadn't wasted time. She would never forgive herself, although she already didn't forgive herself for how she treated her. But that would be just another thing. "I don't know Flutters. What if"

Fluttershy cut her off unexpectedly, "Oh please Rainbow. Please!" Fluttershy reached her hooves forward and grabbed Rainbow's raised hoof. "It hurts a bit, but they aren't an emergency. A few hours rest won't hurt. Plus, just think how much more expensive it will be going into the emergency room. And what if another pony was in real trouble, they need the hospital staff more. And I can't go and leave all of my animal friends alone without any care or food for the day at least. Please Rainbow, for me? I promise to go in the morning. I just want to sleep" She let out with a big sigh. Already feeling tired, she laid herself back down on the sofa.

Rainbow Dash gave up. "Ugh, oh fine. Go and get some rest. First thing in the morning, I will do some quick rounds for the animals, Then I will take you to the hospital" Rainbow rolled her eyes at not getting her way. But decided to trust Fluttershy completely.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much Dashie. Oh, but don't feel obligated to do all of that for me. I can take care of all the animals with Angel's help" She pet her rabbit at this as he stood a little taller at her compliments. "And I can walk myself to the hospital after I eat breakfast. Really, don't worry about this."

The blue pegasus gave one big shake of her head sideways, as her rainbow mane swung gracefully side to side and falling to what Fluttershy thought as beautifully to one side. She always got caught up in her friend's natural yet magical beauty. "Nu-uh. Nothing doing Fluttershy. I said we will go tomorrow. That doesn't mean I will be leaving you alone tonight."

Rainbow Dash looked seriously into Fluttershy's eyes. "This is my fault. I made you do this. So it is up to me to make it right. I'm gonna spend the night here with you to make sure you will be ok. Then I will do your morning chores real fast and take you straight to the hospital. It's my day off tomorrow anyway. I will have all day to take care of you."

Fluttershy laid there with her mouth agape. Rainbow Dash wanted to spend the night here with her. And take care of her. She would be lying if she said this wasn't a dream come true. She felt herself blush and tried to hide behind her mane. "Ok Dashie, whatever you say."

"Good, that's the only answer I will be accepting. Now are you hungry?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stood up.

"Oh no. I am much too tired. I would really just like to go to sleep in my own soft bed." She looked up her stairs up towards her bedroom.

"Alright. I will clean all this stuff up tomorrow. Now let me help you to bed" She positioned herself to help stabilize Fluttershy as she stood on her shaky legs. Fluttershy's wings were neatly wrapped and securely held against her body. Rainbow had to be careful not to put any pressure. So she unfurled her big strong wings and held them above and over Fluttershy. Letting only the firm tips touch her side, carefully avoiding her wing. She got up close just as support, but let her wing do the holding.

As they made their way slowly up the stairs they both were feeling strange feelings. Rainbow wasn't really sure, but she felt really comfortable holding her friend in a wing hug. She tried not to get all close and sappy like this. But it felt right when it was with Fluttershy. She started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever her timid friend pressed up against her for support. She felt like she had to protect and care for her.

Fluttershy was much more aware of the feeling she was holding. She knew she had a crush on Equestria's best flyer. But she was also confused by it all. She had never been in love before. Never even been kissed. So she wasn't sure if what she felt was romantic or just a really strong friendship. But what she did know was that she really liked Rainbow holding her in a wing hug. Really liked it. If it weren't for the constant nagging pain in her wings she would probably be daydreaming about cuddling with her in an embrace much like this.

Fluttershy just tried to focus on her walking and getting into her bed. Angel was already up there and opened the door for them. They entered into the moonlit room and stood to the side of Fluttershy's big comfy bed. Dash left her side for a second as she pulled the covers down and then proceeded to gently help her friend in. She then tucked Fluttershy in and saw as Angel's angry glare returned to his face as he stood defensively over his care taker. "Guess he is back to normal to. Great!" she thought as she narrowed her eyes to his beady black ones.

Fluttershy's blue eyes seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the moonlight, they even seemed to glow with appreciation and love. A sweet smile graced her face as she whispered, "Thank you Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow moved some of her pretty pink mane out of her face and felt a big toothy smile overcome her. "No problem pretty filly. The pleasure is all mine." A blush rose to both of their faces.

"Did I just call her a pretty filly!" "Did she just call me a pretty filly!" They thought in unison.

Rainbow Dash then got herself comfortable on the floor next to the bed and tried to hide her little slip as she hid her face under her arms. "Goodnight Shy."

Fluttershy peered over at her friend on the floor in confusion. "Umm, Dash? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I would sleep on the sofa, but I am worried you might need me. I will be fine on the floor." She shifted trying to find a comfy position.

"Oh silly Rainbow. I can't sleep knowing you are on the floor. Just sleep in the bed with me. It's more then big enough for the two of us." She smiled sweetly. She meant this completely. She was fine if nothing happened. She just couldn't sleep if Dash wasn't comfortable.

Dash on the other hand felt her mind slip to naughty places but fought them back. "Are you sure. You are the one that needs to be comfy, not me."

"Of course. It will make me feel better having my big strong Rainbow here to protect me from all the scary things out there." She joked. Fluttershy herself could not believe she was brave enough to make such a joke.

The cyan mare was surprised at her timid friend's sudden boldness. But also felt real happy at her praises. "Ok, you will sleep easy with me on the job." She snickered with a wink. As she trotted to the other side of the bed she was met with a very angry bunny.

"Now Angel Bunny. Dash and I already made up. And she has been taking such good care of me. Will you please let her on the bed?" Angel raised his paw up to his furry chin in thought and tapped his foot. Rainbow just sat there and waited for him to decide. He then suddenly jumped up and gave her a solid flash kick on her chin. It was so hard she rose to her hind legs and took an unsteady step back as she fought to regain balance.

"Owe that bucking hurt." Angel stood there looking pleased as he shook his head yes and took his spot on Fluttershy's pillow. Fluttershy rose up in shock, ignoring the pain from the quick movement and turned to look at her mischievous pet. "Angel! What was that for?"

The slightly dizzy pegasus made her way to the bed and got under the butterfly covered covers. "No Fluttershy. It's ok. I deserved that. In fact I deserve much worst for the way I treated you." She turned to face her fellow yellow pegasus as she got comfy.

"Dashie, I forgive you. Besides, that is no way for him to behave. Now Angel Bunny, say you're sorry right now mister." He responded with a loud snore as he was already fast asleep, happily dreaming whatever it is that bunnies dream.

Dash laughed a bit and reached out a hoof to rub Fluttershy's arm. "Really Shy, it's ok. It doesn't even hurt now." She lied as her chin ached just a bit.

Fluttershy sighed and laid her head back down. "I think it will be better if I lay on my side." She then proceeded to turn away from Rainbow and the moonlight and nuzzled her head against her bunny bodyguard. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold Flutters?" Rainbow said as she opened one eye to the movements she felt. "Oh, um, yes. A little. Can I ask you something Rainbow?" She was getting more brave as sleepiness took over her.

"Yeah, anything." She flicked her ears toward the yellow speaker. "Can we cuddle? I love cuddling, and it would help me sleep and keep the bad dreams away." She yawned. She laid her head down and shut her eyes.

A big blush covered Rainbow's cheeks. "Uh, ok? " she then pushed herself closer and spooned her fast asleep friend. She then placed a wing over her slender frame. "Ok, this is embarrassing. If anyone saw me doing this I would just die. Although I gotta say it feels nice." Dash thought as she moved a bit so she wasn't pressing on her friend's wing.

Rainbow Dash stayed awake for another hour silently thinking. "Man am I lucky she took me back. I have been so horrible. I don't care what it takes, I am going to make it up to her. Even if it takes forever. But how?" Rainbow Dash was interrupted from her thoughts as Fluttershy sat up looking frightened but with her eyes still closed.

She was sleep talking. "Oh no, it's so dark out here. Rainbow, Rainbow! Where are you?" she whimpered out in a meek little voice. Dash sat up and rubbed her back in between her shoulder blades.

"Shh Shy I'm right here. I won't let anything get you." Dash cooed as soft as she could. Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open slightly as she turned her head and looked at her sleepily.

"Oh, thank goodness. My hero" she began to trail off into a mumble as she turned into her blue sleeping buddy and snuggled up close. She rubbed her face into the crook of Dash's neck as she tucked all four hooves into her tummy. Her long pink tail twisted around Rainbow Dash's hind legs and she continued sleeping, snoring lightly.

Rainbow's eyes grew as her blush returned. "I guess this is a start. Feeling friendly huh?" she chuckled to herself. "Well I guess I have a long day ahead, may as well get some shut eye. Hmm, maybe I can get used to this whole cuddling thing." The rainbow pony smiled to herself and finally let her sleep take her.

There is chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I hope that was enough on Rainbow Dash's part for saying sorry. I really enjoy writing Angel. I have a small white creature that likes to boss my other pets around, so it's easy for me. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Salutations everyone. It's I, the Queen Baby. I really hope you enjoyed chapter three. They finally made up and cleared the air. Thank you to all who reviewed so far. Glad to see you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter will be mostly fluff and fun with animals. Yay. Please feel free to leave a review and any constructive criticism. Please enjoy chapter four.

Two ponies, one blue, one yellow lay in a big soft and comfy bed. They cuddled unknowingly under a warm butterfly cover enjoying the soft feeling of everything around them. All was peaceful in the quiet small cottage. Small rays of sunlight beamed through and shined on the back of the blue pony's head.

Rainbow Dash stirred slightly with an annoyed frown as she slowly and lazily opened her magenta eyes. She didn't want to wake from the soft warmth she felt around her. But had a nagging feeling she had to. Her vision was full of a beautiful shade of pink. Almost rose colored. She snorted from her nose as some of the pink was blown away. She raised her head slightly to try and make out where she was.

There lying in her arms was a beautiful sight to see in the early morning light. There, looking as peaceful and happy as can be was her best friend, Fluttershy. Part of her mane was blown backwards over her head. But besides that it was perfectly in place. Some of her canary yellow color returned to her sleeping face. Her mouth was slightly open forming a small o. The bags had left her eyes. In fact the only flaw Rainbow could make out on this cute little face was the dark tear stains that remained from the night before.

"Wow, She looks so good. I wish I could wake up every morning like this." She thought happily as she put her rainbow head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes and just breathe. She breathed in Fluttershy's scent. She smelled wonderful. Like flowers and grass and nature. She could even make out a small scent of honey on her. As she took another deep breath she noticed another smell. It smelled like carrots and alfalfa.

Then Rainbow Dash was rudely awakened by a series of hard smacks making contact with her forehead. "Buck, what the hell is that!" she cursed under her breath and looked up to see the culprit. There right above her head was an angry and hungry looking Angel Bunny. He sat there with his arms crossed, a mean little glare on his face. He looked a lot better then yesterday. His face was already cleaned up and his ears stood straight up.

Rainbow Dash just glared back at him with a snarl forming on her lips. "What was that for, rabbit?" He just thumped her head with his foot again and hopped back. He made a sign of a watch and pointed to his tummy. "Go feed yourself bunny butt." Dash whispered, trying to be quiet for Fluttershy.

The rabbit then made a sign as if he had wings and pointed to his pony owner. "Oh, right. I need to take Fluttershy to the hospital." She thought. He went to her and raised his foot, but then placed it back as if remembering her hard night. He then gently hopped onto her neck and gave her an Eskimo kiss with his little wiggling nose. This made Fluttershy giggle and flip on her back. She opened her blue eyes and blinked the last of her sleep away.

She smiled at her funny bunny as she held him in her hooves. "Good morning my little angel. How are you on this beautiful day" she then brought him close and rubbed noses with him once more. She giggled light heartedly as he tried to push her away with his tiny paws.

She tucked him in her arms and turned to an amused Dash again. She looked at the pegasus sharing her bed. "Oh, good morning to you to Dashie… DASH!" she squealed and almost fell out of bed in her shocked state.

"Woe, calm down Shy, it's only me" Rainbow tried to calm down her frantic friend. Fluttershy stuttered, "W-w-what are y-you d-doing in my b-b-b-b-bed! Did we do, do, do?" her voice rose in pitch with every stutter.

Rainbow raised her hooves in a defensive manner "We didn't do anything, honest. Remember? I found you and helped you and stayed the night so I can take you to the hospital today. You told me I could sleep in your bed."

Fluttershy's wings tried to open unexpectedly as she held them down in pain. She had a look of relief as she recalled the events of last night. She softly spoke, picking back up the dropped and clearly pissed off Angel Bunny. "Oh, right. Sorry Rainbow. Oh, and sorry I dropped you Angel sweetie." She apologized as she pet his whole body and tried to fix his ruffled fur.

"Hey, don't say sorry for that. I would probably freak to if I found another pony in my bed that I didn't remember." She joked and gave a hearty chuckle. "And don't feel too bad about dropping the rabbit." She thought and laughed in her mind. "So, let's feed these little trouble makers and then I will walk you to the hospital." Rainbow gave another glare to the white rabbit being pet.

"Ok. Are you sure you can handle all these animals by yourself? They can be a handful?" she asked carefully as if afraid she would offend her cyan friend. "Of course I can, I'm amazing. Besides, I hang out enough with you I'm sure your super cool animal handling skills have rubbed off on me. I can handle Tank just fine. I will be done feeding them faster then I clear clouds, I bet. Then I will take my sweet little filly to the doctor and fix up your wings so you will be back in the air in no time." Rainbow rolled her eyes and laughed at how sappy she sounded.

Fluttershy felt her cheeks heat up at being called Rainbow Dash's "sweet little filly". She wondered if Rainbow was serious about the terms she used on her. If she knew the feelings it set off in her. She did call her all those nice things last night, even called her beautiful. Fluttershy was sure she wouldn't lie to her about something like that. It made her feel really special to know that Dash thinks of her like that.

Did she even dare to hope that maybe, just maybe, Dash could return these feelings she felt. She lost herself in thought as her wings began to rustle a bit, sending pain throughout her slender frame. She grimaced and focused her attention back to her blue friend.

"Hey Shy, are you ok? You had that silly smile on your face like you did when we. When we, um, you know. When I yelled at you." Rainbow Dash trailed off and looked down to the ground in shame. She got off the bed and started walking around. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Oh Rainbow, that was in the past. Please don't beat yourself up about. I won't hold it against you. Any pony, no any one could have made a silly mistake like that. We all say things when we are mad." The yellow mare said as she got out of her bed and walked slowly to the cyan mare.

"Fluttershy, I don't deserve you, or your forgiveness. You are too good to me, ya know that. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Rainbow said softly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Listen Dashie, let's not worry about it now. I already forgive you completely. All I ask is that you stay my friend forever. I-I can't imagine a life without you." Fluttershy confessed as she looked at her friend with sad eyes.

Rainbow Dash gave her a smirk as she controlled herself. She closed the distance between them and looked deeply into the injured pegasus' eyes. "Fluttershy, I promise, I will never leave you. And I promise to never hurt you like that again." She said this with a genuine smile on her face as she raised a hoof and brushed it through the soft pink hair.

Fluttershy felt a warm feeling rise in her chest as her cheeks grew hotter. She felt so safe in her friend's caresses. She leaned her head a little into it as she closed her eyes. A sweet smile returned to her face once more as she enjoyed the moment that would end too quickly.

For Rainbow she really enjoyed running her hoof through her friend's mane. Fluttershy's mane felt fantastic under her hoof. It was probably the softest thing she ever felt. What she wouldn't give to press her face against it and just enjoy the feel and smell of it like she did when she first woke up.

The rainbow mane pegasus looked on with admiration at just how cute Fluttershy looked, enjoying a simple touch so eagerly. She seemed so receptive to every touch she made. "If this is how she acts if I touch her hair, imagine if I touched her some place else… NO, NO, NO, NO. Stop thinking that way. Come on she is your friend. Think of anything else. Er, flying, or fighting, yeah. Fighting that pesky rabbit." Rainbow Dash raged war in her mind for a second before she realized just how long she had maintained contact with her friend.

She pulled her hoof away, much to the dismay of a certain yellow mare and stood up tall. "Ok, enough fooling around. I'm gonna show off my animal caring skills and add another talent I can do. Amazingly of course." she flashed her friend a big smile as she rubbed a hoof against her own chest and struck a pose.

Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at her secret crush's antics. Yet another reason she felt she could definitely love the Rainbow. "Haha, whatever you say, greatest animal care taker since, well, me. Hehe." Fluttershy laughed at her own silly try at being cocky. Dash really seemed to bring out a brave side of her.

Fluttershy lowered her gaze to look at Angel who stood patiently yet grumpily waiting for them to move down stairs. "Angel Bunny, will you be a dear and help Rainbow Dash feed the other animals. I will be down stairs making the three of us a very special breakfast. I will make your favorite salad." She said trying to sound as appealing to the creature as possible.

Angel made a frown and shook his head no. Fluttershy got on floor level and made big puppy dog eyes at her "baby". "Please baby Angel, for momma?" she begged ever so adorably.

Rainbow just looked on, "How can one pony be so freaking adorable? And why does she put up with that rabbit?" She thought. She was about to tell Fluttershy she doesn't need help when he shrugged and shook his head yes. Obviously cutting her some slack because of the whole ordeal last night.

Fluttershy stood back up and started walking towards the bathroom. "Thank you Angel. Now be a good bunny for auntie Dashie and do whatever she says. You know where all the food is and who gets what." She gave one smile at the duo and stepped in the bathroom, closing the door. She then thought, "Oh, how great they are finally getting along. I thought she might still be mad about being kicked last night. Oh, I do so hope they will be good friends and feed the animals well."

The blue pony and the white rabbit had their faces pressed against each other in what seemed a death glare match. Rainbow somewhat growled at the little rabbit. "Ok, ANGEL, now I don't like you. And you sure as hell don't like me. But we both like Fluttershy and want her to get better, right?"

The rabbit tilted his head back, his glare was replaced by a look of annoyance as he slowly shook his head yes. The cyan mare gave a crooked smile as she continued

"Alright then. Let's feed these animals with no problems so I can get her to the hospital as quick as possible so they can fix her wings." He rolled his eyes as he put up a paw to show he would help. He hated having to be nice to this annoying rainbow pony who always distracted his mother from what's important. Him, Angel! Well, he didn't have to be too nice he planned. She did make his momma cry after all.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Fluttershy kept the bird seed and small animal feed. Angel pointed to the pictures on the bags and to their respected bowls and bird feeders. The blue pegasus looked at the white bunny, "K, so how many cups per bowl?" He showed two fingers from his tiny paws.

Dash did as instructed. The little critters and birds came out from their holes, beds, and nests to say hello and eat breakfast. They noticed their regular was replaced by some strange rainbow pony. She was bigger with her wings out and standing tall, looking, from a small animal's point of view, as a threat. They looked at the bunny who stood close by. He made a sign that she was an intruder and bad.

All the animals quickly went into defense mode to protect the home of their absent kindly care taker. The small mice and rats jumped and clawed lightly at her legs as they stood tall and growled.

"Hey, what the! Watch it you little rodents before I step on you." Dash flew up to get away, only to be attacked by birds. They swooped down and pecked at her hair, pulling it and squawking in her ears. "Jeez, lay off will ya. Stop screaming you're giving me a headache" Dash complained as she flew back and around trying to get some distance before she did something she might regret.

She landed and stomped her hoof on the ground. "Alright, quiet down and cut it out. Your owner isn't feeling good and she asked me to feed you, see!" she yelled and grabbed a nearby bag of bird seed. "I am TRYING to FEED YOU! Fluttershy told me to do it." She yelled again.

The animals looked to the trouble making bunny. He rolled on the floor, grabbing his sides making a silent laugh as happy tears spurted from his eyeballs. The animals grunted and rolled their eyes. This wouldn't be the first time the rebellious rabbit lied and pulled a prank on them.

They bowed their heads in an apology and waited patiently for the new pegasus to finish her duties. "That's better, jeez, what a pain in the flank you guys can be." Rainbow sighed and continued emptying, cleaning, and refilling the 30 odd some feeders and bowls. She then did the same for the 10 water dishes and sat back.

She wiped the sweat off of her brow and sighed. This is harder then she thought. "How does Fluttershy put up taking care of so many of you guys all the time?" Angel just played with his whiskers as he enjoyed seeing the blue pony working so hard. He could have helped, but bossing her around was way more fun. He was about to tap his foot to get her to get him a carrot when he heard hoof steps coming down the stairs.

"Oh my, good job Rainbow. Everything looks great." Fluttershy smiled nicely as she noticed the spilled seed all over her floor and little droplets of water scattered about. "Hello all of my little animal friends. Sorry I can't play with you today, but I uh, hurt my wings. But I have my best friend, Rainbow Dash here to feed you all. You have all been good for her, right. It's her first time taking care of so many of you."

They looked pleadingly to the blue pony and back at their usual care taker. They softly shook their heads yes with their usual chirps, squeaks, and various sounds as they eagerly went to their dishes to start breakfast. They did stop to give a small hug to their yellow pony friend which made Fluttershy grow a big smile.

"Oh, thank you. I will feel better soon. Thanks to Dashie and Angel here." She looked in Rainbow's direction with appreciation in her blue eyes. Dash wanted to tell her about her little incident, but decided not to worry her friend about it. They seemed sorry, and there was no real harm done. Besides, she much rather see her friend happy then sad.

"No problem Shy, told you I could handle all these critters. Easy as apple pie. Sorry for the mess though. Do you want me to clean it now, or later?"

"Oh no, I will get it, then make us something to eat. Did you feed the bigger animals outside yet? And the chickens? Do you want me to send Angel to help you with them?"

The rainbow pony looked at the little hellion in a bunny's body and back at Fluttershy. "Uh, no. How about he stays here and helps you make breakfast while I finish up out there?" she didn't wait for a yes as she made her way to the back door. She turned her head when she heard her shy friend speak. "Don't forget, the birds in the trees like to be fed earth worms."

"Yuck, gross. I'll do my best." She walked out to be met with the daunting task at hoof.

As Fluttershy finished the soup and salad combo she made she heard a big roar and a shrilled scream. She jumped up as she pulled out her wings and tried to fly. She fell back down in pain, but ignored it fearing her friend may be in trouble. She ran outside to see Rainbow Dash in the air and Harry the Bear standing on all fours below looking rather displeased.

Rainbow Dash's eyes grew large as she saw her friend walking towards the bear. "Fluttershy, run, he's going to eat you!" she swooped down and stopped as the bear lay down on his back as Fluttershy rubbed his belly. She landed next to her and wondered how she could forget that Fluttershy was friends with all woodland creatures.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, sorry Harry the Bear scared you. He was just trying to tell you he was hungry." Fluttershy explained as she continued her belly scratches that made the bear melt.

Dash's eyes grew large as she muttered out, "Tell me! He snuck up behind me and nearly scared me half to death. Is having such a big bear in your backyard safe?" she looked a little frightened as the bear rolled over and stood tall yet again.

"Yes, but of course, Harry here is nothing but a big ol teddy bear. Aren't you Harry?" she then proceeded to scratch behind his ear as he shock his leg like a big dog. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that the same scared old Fluttershy could just sit there and pet what had to be the biggest bear she ever saw. Fluttershy's ways with animals was truly magic in Dash's eyes.

"I'm sorry he scared you. Oh, Harry says he is sorry to" the bear made a loud grumble from deep in his chest that made Dash's fur stand on end. "He just wants his honey and toast. I must have forgotten to tell you he would be coming at this time. Sorry Dashie, silly me." Fluttershy said as she quickly walked back inside to fetch the bear's food, leaving Rainbow Dash alone with a huge bear.

"Silly me she says. I almost had a heart attack. Now calm down Dash, they can sense your fear" Dash thought and gulped as she watched the bear from a safe distance. The bear ignored her stares and looked at the door, licking his lips.

Fluttershy carried a big plate full of toast as Angel came out with a jar of honey. Fluttershy stumbled a bit with the plate, used to carrying big things like this in her hooves while she flew. Dash was by her side in a second as she balanced the other side of the plate with her mouth.

They placed it down in front of the excited bear as he sat there drooling. Angel pulled out a little butter knife and the bear took it. "What the?" Dash thought. The bear started on his food after making bear sounds towards Fluttershy.

"You're very welcome Harry. You are always welcomed here. And thank you, I will get better soon. My best friend, Rainbow Dash will be taking me to the hospital after we eat. Just call if you need anything." Then the two ponies and the rabbit walked back inside the home.

"I'm really sorry again Dash. Harry usually comes once a week, today. He can be intimidating, but he is a big softy. He would never hurt a pony. But I should have remembered to tell you." Dash stopped as she noticed the mess from the animals was all cleaned up. And on the dinning room table laid three cups of juice, a teapot, a big pot of some yummy smelling soup, and three salads. Two of the salads looked smaller and although yummy, looked pretty plain compared to the big one in the middle.

"I wonder who gets the big salad with the cherry on top?" The blue pony thought as she licked her lips. Angel was already in his spot devouring the scrumptious salad that the rainbow pony was eyeing.

Fluttershy piped in, "Oh yes, my big strong bunny sure loves his special salad. Momma made it just the way her brave bunny likes it. For being such a good helper and host to our guest." She gushed over the undeserving rabbit.

"No way she makes that for him all the time. I guess Rarity wasn't kidding about his special treatment. This is ridiculous." Rainbow tilted her head to the side and pondered. She heard her yellow friend giggle and looked at her. Fluttershy quickly hid behind her mane and turned red.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry I didn't have time to make us a proper breakfast. What with my wings and cleaning up and Angel's salad. I hope it will do?" Dash smiled warmly at her friend's shy ways. She was always so cute when she blushed and hid like that.

"Are you kidding? This looks great! I haven't had a spread like this put out for me since, well, that last dinner party. And this smells way better. You are a great cook and house keeper Shy"

Fluttershy just blushed more from the compliments. Rainbow raised a brow, "I'm gonna have to praise her more, this is too much fun and she is way to cute. Yes, I said it brain, cute." She laughed at herself as a playful smile formed.

"W-well, t-t-thank you Dash. I I I hope you um, well you know, like it and all. It was nothing, really. If you want I would love to, ugh, I would love to cook something special for you sometime. You are always welcomed to come over and eat. T-there is always plenty to go around. If you want that is." Dash rolled her eyes as Fluttershy, yet again, put down the great things she does and made it seem like nothing special. She decided to have a little fun with the timid mare and walked right up to her and sat in front of her.

She then stroked her up and down her arm and gave her a wink and then looked deeply into her eyes. "You know Shy, I mean it. You would make an excellent wife to some lucky pony." She wiggled her brows and flashed a smile.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane again and tried to make herself smaller as she let out a tiny eep. She was caught off guard but enjoyed the contact. But the look Dash gave her and the tone behind her suggestion excited her a bit. She wasn't scared, but excited. And embarrassed at being so.

Rainbow loved seeing her like this. All shy and cute. Does she know how cute she is when she is like this, it just isn't fair. Fluttershy tried to speak, but mostly came out as a mumble Rainbow had to strain to hear.

EEP! "T-t-thank you, D-d-dash. I. I mean it to. Please let me feed you. Oh, that doesn't sound right!" Shy stuttered and trembled a bit in embarrassment as her face turned as red as Big Mac.

Rainbow thought that was enough playing for one morning. "Hey, relax Flutters. It's only me. Come on let's eat so I can take you to the hospital." Rainbow Dash led the way to the table as Fluttershy slowly and meekly followed. They sat down as Rainbow served all three of them soup. She looked up in worry as Fluttershy was trying to rub her back at the base of her wings while making a pained face.

"What happened pal, your wings hurting?"

"Don't worry Dash. It's just when I heard you screamed it startled me and I tried to fly. I fell down and my wings hurt a bit. They must still be sensitive. Silly me." She tried again as she rubbed her neck this time. Wincing a bit.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Shy. Here, let me help." The blue pony hopped out of her seat and was behind the sitting yellow pony. She stood on her hind legs and placed her hooves gently on her shoulders and softly rubbed from the sides, then up and down her neck. Fluttershy instantly relaxed at the massage and started moaning softly in pleasure at the touch.

"Ok, why is that turning me on?" Dash thought as she pushed the dirty thoughts out of her mind to pay attention at the task at hand. She had to help Fluttershy feel better. She had unintentionally caused her more pain and may have made her injury worse. She rubbed her neck and shoulders for five minutes before stopping. She would have done her back, but was nervous about her wings.

"Better?" "Yes, much better. Thank you. That really helped my headache to. You could teach aloe and lotus a thing or two on massage." The timid mare said as she looked up at her friend, secretly wishing she would continue.

Dash laughed, "Yeah right, good one Shy. Well I'm glad I could help." With that she got back on all fours and went back to her seat. They all happily ate there food in a comfortable silence. Even Angel seemed pleased and behaved.

Dash woofed her food down so fast, she never even looked up. This food was so good. She would do anything to get another meal. Maybe she could convince her friend on trading meals for massages? It seemed like a win/win for her. Get a full tummy and put your hooves on the prettiest filly in Ponyville.

"Oh my gosh Shy. No joking, that has got to be the best soup and salad I ever had. Yeah Pinkie can bake. Applejack to, But this was way better. The flavors were so strong and mixed together so well. It totally hit the spot. I never knew you were such a great cook." Fluttershy smiled and blushed at the compliments.

"Really, it was nothing special. Just a quick recipe I make when I'm short on time. I promise to make you something real nice one of these days. I can make us a real special and tasty dinner." She said

"Fluttershy my pal, you know I will be there. Nothing can stop me from getting some of this good stuff." The rainbow pegasus laughed as she rubbed her full tummy. She then got up and took the plates and left them rinsing in the sink. "Ok. I will come back later and clean the dishes for you. And don't even try to argue, it's only fair. You cooked, so I will wash. But first we got to take you to see a doctor."

They looked at the time, an hour and forty seven minutes since they woke up. They better hurry. As they walked out the door Fluttershy looked back at her furry bunny and smiled. "Now Angel Bunny, you are in charge while we are gone. Please make sure everyone is taken care of. If you do, I will get you a big juicy carrot. And please pick up after Harry for me." She stated as she put her wallet full of bits into the saddle bag Rainbow Dash was carrying for her.

They bunny eagerly shook his head yes. He ran up and gave her leg a big hug, hiding the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Don't worry Angel, momma will be just fine. The doctor will fix me right up, you'll see. Say goodbye to all my animal friends for me."

With this final statement she closed the door. Angel stood for a moment longer, as he silently hoped that his mother will be alright, not just physically, but emotionally.

There is chapter four. I really like writing all the animal scenes. I hope to be building up their relationship with tender moments and comedy. The next chapter will be more serious as they go to the hospital. Tell me what you think. Well I'm going to sleep. Hope you all liked and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. I am glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews. I hope to have more funny moments with the devilish little Angel. Lol. Sorry for any grammatical errors for chapter 4. I was so tired that night I totally forgot to proof read it. There will be quite a few chapters before they finally admit to each other that they like each other. Since the last chapter just had fluff and funny moments between them, this chapter will be more focused on Fluttershy's injuries and a somewhat mental recovery. Along with Rainbow Dash's guilt and having to step up to the plate and take care of things while she is away. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I will try and push out as many good chapters as I can before school starts again. When that happens the updates will be much more spaced out. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. ;)**

On a dirt road that led from the Everfree Forest to the happy little town of Ponyville walked two best friends. One bigger and blue pegasus was trying to slow down while carrying her friend's saddle bags. She looked slightly annoyed at having to take it so slow, but also happy at helping her friend. The smaller, yellow and injured pony walked at a comfortable pace. She had a small smile as she walked close to her blue protector.

As they enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the spring breeze little critters came out of the forest to say hello. Fluttershy bent her head down to say hello. "Good morning my little friends. How are you all doing this lovely morning?" She asked as she beamed at the little animals she so loved.

Rainbow Dashed smiled to herself. She could never stop being amazed at just how loving her friend was with all creatures. She just oozed such positive and loving feelings that she was sure the animals could pick up on.

The animals squeaked their responses and questions at their neighbor and pony friend. Fluttershy pulled her head back and looked back at her wings as she frowned the tiniest bit. She tried to think of something to say, "Oh, you mean these. It's nothing, really. I just had a little accident from being careless. I'm actually going to the doctor to get them fixed. I'm sorry I can't stay and eat some fruit with you all." Fluttershy apologized yet again. Rainbow Dash coughed a bit to get her attention

The buttery mare looked at her friend. "Shy, we need to get going." Fluttershy looked back at her little furry friends who had some berries and nuts they held up to her. "Oh, I would love to take some for the road. Thank you very much." She held out her hoof and put them into the saddle bag her blue friend was holding.

They continued walking enjoying the comfortable silence until Fluttershy broke it. "Um, Dash, can I tell you something?" The bold pegasus looked back at her with interest and raised a brow. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

They continued walking as Fluttershy tried to find her voice. "Well, um, I uh. You see. I'm kind of worried. Actually I am VERY worried." Rainbow Dash turned her head fully to look at her more as she walked on, a worried look replacing her happy look. "What's got you so worried? Are you afraid of going to the doctor's. You know, I have been sent to the hospital plenty of times. There is nothing to be afraid of. They are very good at what they do. And the staff is very nice." She stated matter of fact.

"No, I'm not worried about going to the hospital. I am more worried about my, er uh, wings." She said in a more timid voice as she glued her eyes to the floor. Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks and placed a friendly wing over her scared friend, ceasing her shy friend's movements.

"Oh. Are you scared they may not work or something. We both no it was bad Shy, but nothing a visit to the hospital and some bed rest won't fix. And I will be there to help you every step of the way." She emphasized her words by dragging the tip of her big blue wing along the length of her friend.

Fluttershy shivered a bit as the touch made her tingle all over. She looked up with sad eyes that were beginning to water. "No, what I mean to say is how will I explain them to every pony. It was hard enough trying to brush it off as nothing to all the little animals. And I'm not frightened of them. But you know how I get around ponies I don't know well. And I'm sure all our friends will want a better explanation then just an accident. I feel so stupid for what I did. And so ashamed." She began to whimper as it was getting harder to hold the tears back.

Dash was at a lost for words. She was trying to push back the inevitable of explaining the whole situation to their friends. She knew this was her fault, and would take all the blame. She would gladly take all the stares, criticizing words, and pain that came with it. But she knew it would be Fluttershy who would have to deal with all the questions and looks, along with the actual pain. All she could do is be there for her.

"Listen Flutters, I know this is going to be hard. But don't worry about it to much. Right now you need to focus on getting better. And I promise I will be there with you when the time comes. I want all the blame to be on me. It was my fault you did this to yourself. But for right now, lets just go see the doctor ok?" she then ran her hoof through the pink mane.

Fluttershy sighed, but decided this would be the best she could get right now. She stood up and began walking. "Ok Dashie. Thanks for being there for me."

"I am the element of loyalty after all silly filly. Besides, this is just as much my mess as yours." She joked as she tried to lighten the mood. "Pinkie Pie is much better at cheering ponies up then me" she thought. She picked up her pace a bit out of nervousness.

Fluttershy forced a giggle that she didn't really feel. She also went a little faster to keep up with her blue care taker. She didn't really know what else to say to her friend. Things were getting really confusing for her. And having Dash be so close was confusing her all the more. She didn't know how to react to her touches, or her jokes and suggestions.

She wasn't sure if Rainbow was dropping her hints or just playing around. Then there were her wings. They hurt very much. And she felt so stupid for doing that to her wings. She felt like she let every pony down. Rainbow Dash, the rest of her friends, and even herself. Not to mention this came in the way or taking care of her animals.

She remembered how sad and scared Angel was last night. He never cried. But when she hurt herself, he did. And she saw that it hurt him. But she continued anyways. What kind of momma was she that she did that to him. Yes she had a lot troubling her mind, a lot indeed. She so desperately wanted to tell some pony. She wanted so badly to tell Rainbow Dash the most. But she was just so shy. She always felt bad asking for help.

She closed her eyes and hung her head low, "I just need time, then maybe we could talk about it all." She thought.

Rainbow Dash was walking while stealing glances at her friend from the corner of her eye. Not that Fluttershy would notice. All she did was look at the ground below her hooves. She felt really bad for putting her through all this trouble. She really wished she could take all the pain and worry away. She just wanted to see her friend happy again.

When she saw her mood worsen as she closed her eyes she decided she needed to do something about it. So taking a few peaks around to make sure there was no one around, she turned her head and nuzzled Fluttershy's ear. "Hey Shy, don't look so sad. Everything will be alright. I promise." She then pulled away and kept walking.

This seemed to work as Fluttershy stood up straighter. A smile appeared on her face along with a slight blush. "I guess it's not too bad. She is still my friend, and cares." The yellow pegasus thought as she walked with a spring in her step.

Rainbow Dash smiled to herself, "I guess that did the trick. Oh yeah, I am so awesome." She then playfully bumped her flank softly with Fluttershy and walked a bit faster. She saw Fluttershy smile brighter as she closed her eyes happily.

Fluttershy ran a bit and flicked her tail on Rainbow Dash's nose. This made the blue mare wiggle her nose about comically as a playful glint showed in her eyes. "I'm glad you are feeling better pal. A happy Fluttershy is way better to spend time with then a sad one."

Fluttershy just giggled. For real this time. They walked on messing with each other every so often as they just enjoyed the beauty of the day. Before they knew it they were at the hospital.

Fluttershy's timid behavior returned full force as she hung her head low and hid her face behind her mane. Rainbow Dash ran a hoof down her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. They walked in together and stood in front of a familiar nurse pony.

Fluttershy's timid voice quietly spoke out in what she thought was pretty loud. "Um, excuse us…um, hello there, ma'am?" Nurse Red Heart just kept filing papers not hearing a word.

Rainbow Dash smirked a bit at her friend's quiet little voice. She noticed as her yellow friend looked at her from behind her mane with pleading eyes that asked for help. So she turned back at the nurse, took a deep breath, and made a big, loud, ear piercing whistle.

This made the nurse jump straight in the air and then land on her flank. She raised a hoof to her chest and turned back with angry eyes. She saw a regular at the hospital, Rainbow Dash. Sitting there all smug with a cocky smile on her face. She also saw a familiar face. A smaller yellow pegasus, with her eyes shut tight, a small frown and her hooves up against her ears.

She dryly spoke as she glared at the trouble making pegasus, "Good morning, Miss Dash. How are you today? Crashed again practicing?"

Rainbow ignored the tone and took on a serious expression. "Actually, today your patient is not me. My friend here had an, uh, accident. She hurt her wings pretty bad and needs to see a doctor, please." She finished off gaining the smile from her friend.

The nurse pony's demeanor changed as she noticed the wrapped up wings. "Oh my, you poor dear. I do so hope it wasn't too terrible. Is this an emergency?"

Blue said yes as yellow said no at the same time. The nurse just blinked at them. Fluttershy cleared her throat and continued, "It isn't life threatening ma'am. But it does hurt a lot and is making me weak. May I see your next available doctor?"

Nurse Red Heart smiled sweetly at the polite pegasus. So few pegasi were calm. Most were fast paced and demanding, much like the famous Rainbow Dash. "Of course miss, what was your name again?"

"Fluttershy ma'am" she answered tenderly. "Fluttershy, Ok. Just take a seat. I will have a doctor see you shortly. You are the first on the list. If you need anything, please feel free to ask." The nurse replied.

"Thank you very much, nurse ma'am." Fluttershy said as she bowed her head in respect. "Please, just call me Red Heart. Or Nurse Red Heart if you feel the need to be formal." The nurse pony said as she smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Red Heart. Thank you very much" she flashed one more smile before she turned around and took a seat. Rainbow Dash looked from the seated Fluttershy to the nurse with a crooked smile, "Alrighty Red, my filly. Make it snappy. This is a VERY important pony who needs fixing." She said with a one eyed stare as she poked the nurse playfully in the shoulder. She leaned back after receiving a look that could set her head on fire. And exploding. Covered in acid.

The nurse wanted to bite the pesky pony's head off, or at least snap at her for calling her Red. But she was indeed concerned about the hurt mare and saw that the injury was urgent. So she settled for an unnerving glare and a pleasant remark. "You two are next, there was only one pony here already being seen. Now please take a seat with Miss Fluttershy. Oh and do try and behave like your little filly friend so we don't have to, er hm, escort you out. Again." She said with a sly grin on her face.

Rainbow just chuckled a bit and took the hint not to argue. She got her point across anyway. As long as her pal was seen ASAP.

She turned around and thought suddenly, "Wait a sec, FILLY FRIEND! We aren't dating. Why would she say that?" she looked back at the smiling and working nurse and then to her dear friend. She saw as she sat there, smiling sweetly as she turned her head and looked at her with her big blue eyes. She then shut them softly as she gave a big smile as bright as the sun.

Rainbow Dash smiled back idiotically, "Well, now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad. We would look pretty hot together. Every pony would be so jealous." She thought to herself secretly. Not like anyone could hear what she said in her own head anyway. She strut her stuff trying to play it as cool as possible before striking a pose and jumping in her seat.

Rainbow was rewarded by a small laugh from her shy friend. "Oh Dashie, you always know how to make me laugh. You can be so silly." She snickered as she closed her eyes happily. She was feeling more comfortable in the hospital now. So comfortable that she didn't even realize that she was resting her head on her blue friend's shoulder.

Rainbow looked happy at being a head rest. She raised her head high making a slightly snobby face. "You mean I can be so awesome." They both laughed to themselves.

Fluttershy looked up from her comfy position with tender eyes, "Oops. You're right Dashie. So awesome I mean. Teehee." She then nuzzled into her friend's shoulder and made herself at home on the chair. Rainbow Dash just smiled as she picked up a magazine on the table next to her.

Her eyes grew larger as she read the cover. "Oh cool, The Wonderbolts new routine and interviews." She slowly frowned as she remembered being kicked out of the academy. Fluttershy opened her eyes when she heard who was on the cover and could tell what Dash was thinking.

She sat straight and rubbed her hoof lovingly on the strong blue back. She spoke softly, "Rainbow Dash, you don't need that stupid academy to get in the Wonderbolts. If they can't realize what an opportunity they passed up, then they don't know up from down. Seriously, you are the only pony I know who can do a Sonic Rainboom. How many times have you saved their lives? How many times have you saved Equestria? You have to be the best flyer around. Give it time and soon the Wonderbolts will see that and be begging you to join. Probably make you captain to."

Rainbow Dash took in the praise with pride shinning in her eyes. This was exactly what she needed to hear to bring her out of her mood. "Thanks Shy, you always know what to say to make me feel better. You're right, I'm getting in, no matter what." The cyan mare put an arm around her yellow friend as she tussled her hair playfully. They were once again enjoying the silence until a noise interrupted.

It was a loud rumbling growl. And it seemed to be coming from a certain fast flyer's tummy. Rainbow Dash smiled and blushed. Fluttershy giggled as she lowered her head closer to her friend's stomach. She then gently rubbed it with one hoof and giggled more, "Sounds like some pony is hungry. Maybe she could go for a snack."

Rainbow blushed some more, "Yeah, I could. You know how fast I get hungry." Fluttershy sat back up and went through her saddle bag. "I know. What else do I expect from such a big, strong, fast pegasus." Dash was flattered by her words and let them play again in her ears. "It takes a lot of food to keep up my level of awesomeness Shy."

Fluttershy pulled out some of the nuts and berries her critter friends gave her. "Here, they gave me plenty. Have some, I can't eat it all. I am still full from breakfast." Rainbow Dash looked at the food in her friend's hooves with hungry eyes. She reached out and ate some berries right out of her hoof. Fluttershy smiled as she closed he eyes just a bit, "Oh, would you like me to feed you to?" she questioned curiously and happily.

Rainbow Dash quickly swallowed the berries and licked her lips. "Wow, those critters have good taste. Those taste perfect. Well Shy, you did tell me earlier to please let you feed me. Remember?" she joked as she wiggled her eyebrows again.

Fluttershy blushed hard from the memory of her mix up of words. She did like the idea of hoof feeding her closest friend. She ducked her head a bit and pulled out more of the berries, "Um, if you l-like, I can, you know, f-feed you more. I don't m-mind." She held her hoof forward with more of the tasty berries. Rainbow Dash laughed in the inside at how cute her friend got when she was shy. Which was most of the time. This time she gently and slowly ate from her friend's hoof and enjoyed the brief contact of her lips on her friend's hoof.

She sat up again and relished the fresh sweet taste of the berries. Fluttershy pulled out a nut and ate it, trying to keep her mind off of how good her friend looked while eating slowly. She pulled out some more berries for her friend. Rainbow Dash picked just one up in her mouth and got an idea. She winked at her pink mane friend and asked, "How about I feed you Fluttershy?" she said in a low voice and showed her the single berry in her lips.

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrows again and couldn't believe her friend's face could get anymore red. Yet some how it did as poor Fluttershy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. She sat and shook lightly as her blue eyes focused on the yummy berry being held in the yummy looking lips.

The now red yellow mare tried to speak, "Bu bu bu but, I, I, I" she then took a deep breath and held it looking scared out of her wits. Rainbow Dash got a little freak out at the look on her face. She didn't mean to scare the poor girl. She ate the berry held in her mouth, "Hey Flutters, relax. I was only kidding. Come on breath."

Fluttershy finally resumed breathing as she smile nervously and looked down, "Sorry Rainbow. I'm, uh shy." The rainbow pony shook her head, "Really, I hadn't guessed." She laughed and ate some more berries her friend was still holding out to her. "I can't believe it! She practically asks me to kiss her, and all I can do is spaz out. Fluttershy, you are such a coward. What am I going to do with myself?"

Then a familiar voice called out. "Miss Fluttershy, the doctor will see you now." came the voice of Nurse Red Heart. Rainbow gulped her food, "You better get going Shy. I will be waiting out here until you get out. Be brave my silly filly." She gave her a smile and hug. Fluttershy got up, "Thanks Rainbow. It means a lot to have some pony here. Please, feel free to eat the rest of the snacks. The nuts are good to. I have a feeling I won't be hungry."

She quickly made her way to the nice nurse. "Right this way dear." Nurse Red Heart escorted the scared injured pony past the double doors and into one of the medical rooms. Rainbow looked on as her friend vanished behind the all too familiar doors with worry written all over her face.

"Gee, I sure hope she will be ok." She said to herself as she stuffed her face with berries. "What am I saying, sure she will. Think positive Dash. I wonder if she will have the same doctor that I did?" she continued as she absent mindedly filled her mouth with some berries and nuts mixed together. "I wish I could be there with her. Maybe I could bug good ol Red… hey, these nuts are good!"

**Later on in the hospital**

"Ok dearie, that's enough question's about your medical history. Now, exactly how did you injure those wings of yours?" The nurse held up a chart that she had been writing on. She peered over it to look at her patient.

Fluttershy looked away hastily and started fumbling with her words. "Oh, uh. You see. Mm. Well, h-how it happened is. Eep!" she sat looking at the nurse like a mouse infront of a hungry cat. The nurse pony smiled softly, "Now now hun, don't be shy. I don't bite." She gave a light hearted laugh as she sat a bit closer to her patient and waited for her to continue.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and softly confessed. "I, um. I kinda did it myself. I was having a real bad night. And I just lost i-it. So I, oh. I bit my feathers off and tore the skin. I-I'm sorry, Nurse Red Heart." Her voice got sadder and sadder with each word. She couldn't even bear to look at the nurse anymore. So she hung her head low, looking down at her hooves as she let her eyes fill with tears. She just couldn't take being judged right now.

The nurse made a small gasp that made Fluttershy flinch. She composed herself again, remembering her training with self mutilation/attempted suicide victims. Training she only had to use once before. She used the most understanding and caring voice as possible. "It's alright dear. You came to the right place. We don't judge here. I promise to keep this between us and the doctor. Alright? I am just here to help you."

She frowned as her patient started crying ever so softly. "Come now dear, we all make mistakes. We will have those wings of yours back to normal in no time. We can get you the help you need. For all of this. You need to understand Miss Fluttershy, you are safe here. I promise I won't be blabbing about this to a soul." Fluttershy gave one last sniff as she finally looked up to her nurse with pleading eyes. "Really? Y-you won't tell any pony." The nurse smiled, "I promise. Need to know only. All us medical staff do this in order to ensure our patients have the upmost confidentiality with their medical affairs. We won't say anything unless you give us permission first." She smiled as she noticed relief on her patient's features.

"A-and you don't hate me for what I did to my wings." Fluttershy asked, a little more force in her voice. Nurse Red Heart closed her eyes and smiled. "While I don't approve of a pony hurting themselves like that, I know we all make mistakes. As long as you accept the help we have to offer you, I won't judge."

"Ok, thank you. I'm sorry." She opened her eyes to look at the pegasus before her. "No need to apologize dear. Now let me take off these bandages and have a look see." As she was about to remove them the doctor came in. He was an older stallion. Not to tall. Barely taller then the two mares in the room. He was a gray unicorn with a black mane that had a gray line threw it. He wore the typical white lab coat with pen, light pen, stethoscope, and other various doctor tools. He bore a cutie mark that showed a stethoscope and EKG symbol.

He came in and bowed his head with a smile. His dark glasses seemed to emphasis his hazel eyes. He took hold of the nurse's chart with his magic. "Good afternoon Nurse. And hello there, Miss, Fluttershy, is it? Nice to meet you. I will be your doctor. Dr. Fixit. I see you are here today with a wing injury. How unfortunate. I have all your past medial history. Looks very good. May I ask when and how you were injured?" He concluded with a smile.

His smile faltered a bit as he saw that his patient hid behind her pink mane and muttered something. Curse his ears, his hearing isn't as good as it use to be. He looked to Nurse Red Heart with a quizzical look. "She is a shy sort doctor. Actually, we just discussed the injury, I was about to inspect it. She told me it was self inflicted." She said with a sad voice.

"Oh, I understand." He looked at her and walked toward her carefully, trying to be as cautious as possible to not scare the shy mare. "Now Miss Shy, no need to be frightened of little old me. I am simply here to help you. We can take this as slow or as fast as you would like. It seems to be a slow day here in Ponyville. Now I can assure you that I have been trained in the most updated pegasi health and treatment. The usual doctor is actually out of town getting his mandatory training done. I am here to see to the hospital while he is away. I have been doing this for many years now ma'am. And I haven't lost a pony yet. I would like very much to help you. But in order for that to happen, I need you to trust me. Anything that is said and done here will stay here. But we need to communicate. So please, will you at least look at me?" he tried his best at humor to help bring her out of her shell.

She snuck a peak at him from behind her pink mane. He got a glimpse of her pretty blue eyes before she shut them and looked back. He waited a bit longer as he gave her a look from head to hoof, "My, how she reminds me so much of my dear Sherry." He thought sadly. Fluttershy finally got up her nerve to look at the doctor waiting patiently in front of her and spoke in a shaking voice.

"Hello there, doctor. I-I am s-sorry, I know I can be diffi, oh. difficult. How shall we start t-this?" she finally said as she pushed the mane out of her face and looked at him. Doctor Fixit and Nurse Red Heart both gave a big smile at their break through. The friendly doctor cleared his throat.

"Thank you very much Miss Fluttershy. I say we should start from the beginning. Now the nurse shall begin unwrapping your bandages like she was doing so we can take a look at it. Why don't you just tell me how this nasty business happened with your wings."

Fluttershy gulped and looked at the caring nurse with fearful eyes. "Oh, please, you will be careful, won't you. They hurt very much." The nurse nodded calmly, "Of course my dear. I will practice the upmost care with them." She got closer and undid the tape with her magic.

The doctor looked on at the well trained nurse's work, "I can hardly even begin to imagine how much it must hurt, you poor thing. I know that wing injuries are particularly painful. I could probably only compare it to a horn injury myself." He stated as he shuttered slightly at past experiences in his colthood.

The nurse was slowly and carefully undoing the bandages. Even with her expert treatment, the buttery colored mare was still flinching in pain as her face contorted into a look of discomfort. To her credit, she was holding back the tears and keeping her wings pretty still. The pain wasn't as bad as it was when they put the bandages on. He tried at some small talk before the serious stuff to help her keep her mind off the pain.

"That is a pretty good wrap job there. Who did that for you?" he questioned. "It was my friend, R-Rainbow Dash. Ah, ee! This was her first time to, if you can believe it. I talked her through it. She did a very good job. She found me after my, incident. If you could please tell her everything that happens here. She must be very worried." She panted out, the pain making her more brave. He smiled at her, "Well, this Rainbow Dash sounds like a good friend. And like she came just in time."

His smile and cheery demeanor were gone instantly when he saw the condition of her wings. It was quite a frightening sight. The blood was mostly wiped clean, but her feathers were gone. There were multiple lacerations with exposed and opened flesh. There was already deep and dark bruises forming almost everywhere, making the yellow wings look more purple in color.

The nurse seemed to think the same as she had a look of shock and concern all over her face. "Dear, your wings! Doctor, how shall we proceed!" she said in a shrill voice. He finally got it together at hearing the nurse's voice. "This is going to require much concentration and magic. I will need the assistance of you and another nurse. We will need to put her under for the procedure. Start the I.V. with the local anesthetic." He said urgently as he turned toward the door. "Now Miss Fluttershy, this will need to be tended to immediately. Please remain calm and get comfortable in the bed. The nurse will take care of you as I prep."

With that he left to get started. Fluttershy was scared, but relaxed a bit as she felt a hoof on her shoulder. "Please Fluttershy, just lay down and let me do my thing. You will be fine. You will be feeling much better when you wake up. But for now, just lay down please."

Fluttershy nodded as she lay tummy down in the hard hospital bed. She turned her head and closed her eyes as she felt the needle pierce her skin and felt a strong and drowsy sensation flow through her. She finally opened her eyes as she saw the same doctor and another unicorn enter the room. Her eyes grew heavy, and for the first time since yesterday, she didn't feel any discomfort. She didn't feel any pain. She didn't feel anything. All there was, was darkness.

**In the waiting room**

Rainbow Dash was getting very uneasy. She was expecting Fluttershy to be out by now. Or at least being told she could come in and see her. She looked up to the big clock for the zillionth time. "Buck, it's been four hours now. I am going to snap! Is she ok? Is she even alive anymore? Why hasn't a single pony come here to tell me what is going on!" she said loudly, not caring at the few stares she received from the almost empty waiting room.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the all too familiar nurse head back to her desk, looking tired and as if she had a headache. Dash quickly flew over to the nurse and started berating her with questions. "Oh my gosh, Red, what is going on? Is Fluttershy ok? What's the damage? What did you guys do? Is she going to be let out soon? Can I see her now? Why did it take so long? She still has her wings right? Oh please, tell me she is alright, they didn't have to amputate did they?" Nurse Red Heart felt like her brain was going to explode at the nonstop talking from the flashy pegasus.

She had to forcibly calm herself before starting. "PLEASE, MISS DASH, ENOUGH TALKING!" she said loudly. "And please, no flying in the waiting room. Give me a second." Rainbow looked like she wanted to argue, but decided against it. She sat on the ground with a pout on her face as she waited for the nurse to get her senses together.

Red Heart wiped her brow and took another deep breath. "Now, although your friend wasn't in a life threatening condition, it was urgent. We rushed her into a magical surgery. We were able to stop the bleeding from the vessels within her wings. We also repaired her skin and fur on her wings with minimal cosmetic damage. Although there will be a few small scars along the under side. Once the fur and feathers grow back you will probably barely notice though. Luckily, nothing was broken besides skin. No visible nerve damage, but we shall test it to make sure. She is resting right now. We will probably wake her up in an hour to do our first check up. She will be spending the night. But we may have to keep her more."

Although Rainbow Dash was still worried, she looked relieved to hear the good news. "Thank goodness. Thank you nursey. You don't know what it means to me to hear that. SO when can I see her? Can I wait in there now, or do I have to wait until she wakes up?" Nurse Red Heart made an angry frown at her nickname but answered her wit out a wise crack.

"The doctor will say when it is ok for visitors. She will be needing much rest and monitoring for the night. So, don't get your hopes up missy. Now I have a something important to tell you." The nurse pony gave her a serious look. Rainbow Dash just blinked as she braced herself for whatever news was being thrown at her.

"Fluttershy told me this was self inflicted. And that you found her last night. This is a serious manner, and may take more care, and not just physical. She may have to stay longer and return. It is very important." Rainbow Dash's ears drooped and she cast her gaze down.

"I wonder how much she told them. Buck I am the worst pony ever." She thought. Nurse Red Heart rubbed her temples with her eyes closed as she continued, "The doctor is having a psychiatrist come by to talk to her to. I suggest you stretch your legs and maybe get a bite to eat."

Rainbow Dash stood on her hind legs as her fore legs were placed on the legs, "But I want to be here when she wakes up. What if she needs me when she comes to?" The unicorn flinched from the loud voice, "She won't be awake for another hour. You should be back in time. Besides, she needs tests and to talk to the psychiatrist before she is deemed fit for visitors. Now I need to start some paper work. You can either be worried with an empty stomach or a full one. Your choice. Goodbye Miss Dash." The unicorn then turned around to start her work.

Rainbow sighed and picked up the dropped saddle bag. "Red makes a good point. No point in worrying starved. Besides, they said she is doing well. They will take care of her." She walked to the cafeteria. She had been here enough times to know where it was. She ordered herself a plain daisy sandwich and some soggy looking hay fries. "Ugh, cafeteria food. Good thing I'm starved. And good thing there is always ketchup." After drowning her hay fries in the red goodness she sat down and ate slowly as her mind went back to her sweet friend.

**And that is chapter five. I think that was my longest one yet. I had more but decided to split this into two parts. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy greetings one and all. Queen Baby here. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter five of ponies in love. The whole hospital setting ended up being much longer then I thought so I had to split it into two chapters. But don't worry, Fluttershy will be ok. If anything it is Rainbow Dash that has to deal with the headache of Angel. Lol. I hope I am keeping those ponies in character. I don't remember much of Nurse Red Heart's personality, so I kinda made her sassy yet caring. I hope you guys all like the next chapter. Still a bit of a downer but with a light at the end of the tunnel.**

Fluttershy lay on her stomach on a hard hospital bed. Her vision was clouded in darkness. She didn't know how long she was out. She felt a small pain in her right arm as she felt a needle pricking her skin and being pulled out. Her eyes felt heavy. She felt a cooling sensation as a bright light was shown on her face. She tried to shut her eyes and shifted her head so her mane would block the offending light.

Fluttershy groaned a bit as she heard a soothing voice ring in her ears. "Oh Miss Fluttershy! Wake up please dear. Come now." Sang Nurse Red Heart softly as she moved the pink hair from the yellow face. Fluttershy cracked open one eye. She saw the friendly face and smiled a bit. She then blinked her eyelids and slowly but surely forced them open. She let out a powerful yawn to her, which to every pony else was the yawn of a mouse. A small one to boot.

A pink tongue licked the yellow lips as she gulped a bit trying to moisten her dry throat. She finally rose up to a seated position as she turned to fully face her nurse. She weakly began speaking, "Oh, my head. W-what happened? " she gave the nurse pony a look of confusion.

The nurse smiled as she handed a glass of water to her patient who took it with much excitement. "We had to put you under in order to save those wings of yours, remember. Don't worry, those painkillers I put in should kick in soon enough for that strong headache. Tell me dear, how do your wings feel?"

The yellow mare finished her water quickly as it lessened the pain a bit. For the first time since when she went in to be examined she realized she couldn't feel her wings. No pain, no nothing. She gasped a bit as she had a flash thought cross her mind. Herself with only little stubs for wings. She dropped her glass which was luckily caught in unicorn magic. She took a look back to see that they were still firmly attached to her back, wrapped in fresh bandages.

"OOOOHHH THANK GOODNESS!" she sighed with relief. She faced the nurse with a smile, "I don't feel anymore pain, but I can't really feel them at all." The nurse nodded and spoke, "The first set of sedatives weren't enough to keep you under during the surgery. So we had to inject them with more, manually, into the wings. It was only the only thing we could do, believe me, you wouldn't want to wake up during."

Fluttershy shrank smaller at the thought of the pain and fear of waking up in surgery as she nodded softly. She cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me Nurse. Do you know when I can see my friend Rainbow Dash?" The nurse unicorn fluffed Fluttershy's pillow and gave a kind look. "Soon enough dear. But first the doctor needs to check you over and ask you some more questions."

Before the timid pony could answer there was a knock at the door. There entered the same doctor from before, looking a bit more tired then before. He had obviously done most of the work during the procedure. Even with his current lack of energy, he gave her a sincere smile as he walked over.

"Good morning there, sunshine. Nice to see you finally awake." Fluttershy blushed at her nickname, but smiled none the less. She felt more comfortable around the doctor, not to mention happy to feel the meds were helping her head. "Hello, Doctor." She plainly and sweetly said.

He smiled. He couldn't help but have warm feelings toward the shy young mare. She reminded him so much of his dearly departed wife, Sherry. In fact if his patient had a deeper yellow fur and a fiery red mane, they could be twins. Not to mention her shy demeanor, reserved nature, and polite manners were so much like her. Unfortunately the current condition of Fluttershy's wings also reminded him of her final days. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind as he focused back to his work.

"Alright there Miss Fluttershy, the procedure was a success. I expect a full recovery for you. But you will be needing close observation for at least two nights. And check ups. You will also need a special exercise regiment and diet to keep your wings and back muscles in shape to be able to regain flight. But we will discuss all of that stuff later. Tell me, how are you?"

Fluttershy took in all the good news and smiled. "At least she will be flying again. What luck!" she thought. "I am doing fine Dr. Fixit. Thank you for asking. My wings aren't hurting right now. I can't tell you how thankful I am for you saving my wings. And how happy it makes me to hear I will be flying again. I promise to never let this happen again."

His smile disappeared as he thought about the questions to come her way. "Well, I have some things to talk to you about. Do you feel up to it?" Fluttershy felt a pang of worry at his look, but pushed it aside. "Yes. What is it?"

The doctor closed his eyes and sighed. He really hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he was prepared for. He did like this pegasus, and wanted this to be an easy and quick recovery for her as possible. "I need to know about all that happened last night that led you to do this to your wings." He said uneasily.

He frowned more as he saw her reactions. She was hurting alright. She hunched over, her blue eyes going big and filling with water and pain. His smile was completely gone as she looked down in shame. She had fear on her face. Probably afraid of the judgment she was sure to receive. The nurse put a reassuring hoof on her shoulder as she looked into those blue eyes, "Remember what I told you sweet heart. We don't judge here. We want to help you. Don't be afraid."

Fluttershy gave a sniff and sighed. She composed herself, and with all the strength and bravery she could muster she began, "W-well, it all started late afternoon yesterday. I was walking home from the library after returning a book, when I saw my friend Rainbow Dash fly by and stop. She didn't look very happy…"

**Thirty minutes later**

The usually calm unicorn doctor felt his blood boil as he listened to her finish her story. Those beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears that had threatened to spill over. When she spoke of the act of self mutilation itself, she held her head down, to ashamed to make eye contact with either of them. She brightened a bit when she got to the part about her blue friend apologizing and them making up. She seemed to stutter more and blush when she said they slept together in the same bed, but that it was only that.

He was amazed that she could forgive so easily. He really hoped that pegasus he yet had the _pleasure_ of meeting really meant what she said. He supposed so seeing how she spent the night and brought her to the hospital. But why would any pony ever say such terrible things to another. Especially one as sweet and sensitive as the one that lay before him.

He couldn't help but feel angry at her friend. He saw so much of his wife in the young mare that he felt protective of her, even if they barely knew each other. Not to mention, to say that she didn't deserve to have wings, that she was better off an earth pony, and a failure, was just unthinkable to him. Especially since she herself was a pegasus, she surely must have known how important a pegasus' wings are to them. What a deep and personal insult. Why, if a pony, especially another unicorn told him he would be better off without a horn, he would definitely blow a fuse.

Dr. Fixit gave out a big sigh as Nurse Red Heart hugged the sad pony patient. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I see Fluttershy. Did you have any thoughts during this time, to do more then hurt yourself?"

Fluttershy looked down again in shame, but replied, "Do you mean, suicide, doctor?" A brief pause, "Yes I do." He calmly stated. She felt a lump grow in her throat again, "Y-yes, I did. Before I hurt my wings, I-I thought about grabbing a knife and going into the Everfree Forest so none of my animal friends that slept inside could see me. I know I shouldn't ever think like that, b-but at the time everything she said sounded so true."

He rubbed his temples with his hooves as he felt sadness grip his heart. "What stopped you?" he asked out of curiosity. She finally looked up at him since he asked the question, "Everyone I love. My animal friends, my pony friends. Even Rainbow Dash. Even if what she said hurt me so much. I just knew them finding my body or never seeing me again would hurt them so badly, and make them sad. I couldn't do that. I would feel like a coward if I did."

He didn't know what to say. That was a straight answer after all. He was surprised when she continued, "I know it was wrong of me to think so, but at that time, I felt taking my life was wrong. But taking my wings was right, like it would fix all my problems, make it so I wasn't a failure."

She tried to continue, but he stopped her. "Miss Fluttershy, you are not a failure. You can do many great things. I suppose other ponies are just too dense to see that. Maybe they need a lesson in kindness" all three of them smiled at that.

"Y-you know that I am the element of kindness?" she meekly asked. He chuckled, "But of course, who doesn't. I have followed much of you and your friend's endeavors in the papers. Always a good read."

"There is more I wish to tell you, but it can wait. First I need to ask, is this the first time you thought about suicide." She frowned and looked to the window, smiling lightly at the birds she saw flying about. "No it hasn't. It has never been so bad before. I was never so close to wanting to do it though."

He placed his chart down and fiddled with his glasses. "I see. Fluttershy, it is in your best interest that I keep you in a 72 hour hold here. It is something we have to do when there is a risk that a pony will commit suicide."

Her eyes grew wide at his remark, "B-but, I don't want to. I promise to not hurt myself again, I swear Dr. Fixit. I'm over it now. I can't stay here, please." She looked with fear and desperation in her eyes as she started to hyperventilate.

He stood up and walked closer to her as the nurse held her down with gentle pressure. "Now please, Miss Fluttershy, calm down. It is for your own good. It is the rules. I already requested a psychiatrist to come here and talk with you. He can help with your emotions so we can tend to your body. I promise no harm will come to you."

The timid mare hugged herself as she shut her eyes, "You don't understand doctor. I can't be gone that long. Two days was already pushing it. How will my animal friends survive without me? I just can't."

"I'm sorry dear, but you must. If anything do it for them. If your mental health declines any further and you have an accident, then what? Your animals would much rather have their caretaker well and happy. I am sure one of your friends would come over and care for them while you are here." He tried his best to soothe her anxieties.

She made rapid shallow breathes for a minute or two until she finally calmed down, "I'm really sorry I got carried away there. I usually don't stay away from home. The few times I have, have been to fight some great evil threatening Equestria." She finally spoke, trying to make light of her small panic attack.

Dr. Fixit smiled as he patted her shoulder, "Now, now Miss Fluttershy, no need for apologies. But do you see why I would like for you to be evaluated? We can get you all the help you need, so that you won't get so stressed in these situations."

She nodded lightly as she looked to her front hooves that she had been tapping together lightly, "Yes sir, I do. Um, may I please have my friend Rainbow Dash come in? I would like to ask her about my animals. If that's ok, of course?"

Both Dr. Fixit and Nurse Red Heart smiled at her unending politeness. The doctor looked at the nurse as she was already walking out to get the visitor, "Right away my dear. I will have her in shortly. Please make sure she doesn't break anything, okay?" she gave a wink as she closed the door.

Dr. Fixit stood up tall as he picked up his chart with his magic, "We shall discuss more on your condition as well as the road to recovery we will take in detail later. I suspect you have many things to talk about to your friend in regard to your animals?" He smiled more as he saw her perk up at the thought of her creatures. She was far more pretty when she was happy he thought.

As he made his way to the door he took one last look at his patient. She gave an appreciative smile, "Thank you Doctor, for everything." She simply stated. He made a courteous bow letting his neat mane fall over his face a bit. "Your are very welcome, I am here to serve after all. It is my calling to help ponies."

With that he walked out the door and left the small pegasus alone with her thoughts.

**Out in the waiting room**

Nurse Red Heart made her way out into the waiting room and saw her target sitting in a chair glancing back and fourth from the clock to her magazine anxiously. The nurse felt herself huff and puff in anger. She had always liked the pegasus, even if she did annoy the daylights out of her and made her work day harder. She knew deep down inside she was good, even if reckless. But after hearing what happened, she felt much anger seeping through. How could any pony say such awful things anyhow?

She spoke loudly enough from her desk, "Miss Dash! We have a pony who is awake and waiting to see you." Rainbow Dash instantly tossed the magazine aside and took to the air. She flew close to the speed of sound, startling the nurse pony. She thought for sure she would crash into her. But the experienced rainbow mare stopped right in front of her.

She raised her hooves to her cheeks and pushed them together, "Really, she's awake. And she's ok. Oh my gosh. Finally! Take me to her Red, take me to her." Rainbow Dash's ecstatic mood was cut short as she felt magic grip her body and pull her down to the ground, a little rough to.

The unicorn made a scowl as she put her front hooves to the desk. Her face was a little red and she looked pretty mad. "DON'T call me Red!. DON'T fly in this hospital. PLEASE BEHAVE." She said rather bluntly. Yup, the nurse pony still felt a bit of disdain toward the blue pegasus at the moment.

Rainbow Dash looked shocked at how mad the usually calm nurse got at her. Well, more mad then usual. She didn't know why, she just wanted to see Fluttershy. She had been waiting all day after all. But she decided against picking a fight in favor of getting a look at her friend faster.

"Sorry Nurse. I will. Can I… please see Fluttershy now?" she felt stupid for having to be so polite. Nurse Red Heart finally controlled her outburst and felt a tad embarrassed at being so unprofessional. "Of course, you must be very worried. Right this way." She led the way to the double doors.

Rainbow Dash felt joy over take her again as she followed behind merrily. They stopped in a hall. "Ok, now don't go crashing into everything. Your friend is in the fourth room on the left." She then turned around and back to her desk. Rainbow Dash waited until the nurse was out of view and smiled.

She took to the air even though she wasn't supposed to. She quickly dropped down and almost crash landed into a stallion. He was about her height, and looked like a doctor. Rainbow Dash gave a guilty look as she tried to move past him to get to the door. "Uh, sorry doc, excuse me." She gave him a look as he continued to block her way. He clearly didn't look amused.

"Hmm, blue fur. Rainbow mane. Rainbow Dash I presume." He didn't look to happy to see her. She gave him a sly look as she tried to play cool. "Sure am, the one and only." She puffed her chest. He gave a look around to see that there was no pony else around. "Ah. Yes. The one and only who bullied her friend into hurting herself." He gave her a stern look as she gasped and made herself smaller.

With how bad she felt and how much she crouched over he was now towering above her. He continued to speak, "I am Dr. Fixit. The one who performed on your friend in there. We were able to save her wings and she should be on her way to a full recovery as long as she keeps with the plan."

Rainbow Dash felt like flying away at the way he was looking at her. But she knew she couldn't do that. She sat up straighter, "Oh, that's great. I will be sure to help her as much as I can." She tried at a smile that she quickly took back seeing him get a little red in the face.

He finally sat on his haunches as he tried to control and choose his next words, "Fluttershy told me everything last night. Even things I'm sure you don't know. Things I will leave for her to tell. I am sure you are sorry for what you said, but I don't really care. I am quite offended to hear such things being said, to a friend no less. Especially a pony as kind as her." Rainbow Dash felt like crying now. She felt her lip quiver but sucked it up. She wouldn't let a stranger see her cry. Even if he was right. His expression softened as he saw how close she was to tears. Perhaps she was really sorry, maybe he overreacted.

"Look now filly, I don't mean to come off so bad. I just feel really close to your friend in there. Even if we barely met. She was hurting pretty bad in there, and I don't want to see that." Rainbow Dash shifted her gaze from the doctor to the floor. "She has that affect on ponies. She is a real likable one. One you feel you need to protect. But don't let her fool you, she is plenty strong." Said Dash.

He wasn't sure how to correct her. "I understand that. I never said she was weak. I think every pony needs to give her more credit. But she is in dire need of help. She can't cope with it all alone." Rainbow Dash felt a tad more comfortable knowing that this stallion didn't hate her. And that he honestly cared for her Fluttershy.

He sighed a bit wanting to get a better point across of just how strong she was. "I will have you know that she is no bad flier. I don't mean to be harsh, but she said you called her a failure of a pegasus. Did you know she has a problem?" She shook her head no with big sad pink eyes.

"Yes, well, I have heard and read plenty of stories of you and your friend's adventures. And ones I would like to point out are the ones where Fluttershy would fly fast and keep up with even you. Are you aware of how hard that is for her?" More silence. The doctor took it as a clue to continue.

"She didn't grow out quite as even as a pegasus usually would. We probably never would have known if not for this incident. You see, even with her small size, her length and the length of her legs are unproportional to her wingspan. Meaning she has smaller then normal wings. This means she has to work harder to maintain flight."

It all made sense now. When they were fillies, Fluttershy had an extra hard time learning to fly. She was lankier and taller, but with similar sized wings then the smaller Rainbow Dash. This led to her friend's fear and anxieties in flight and to her self confidence issues. Back then it could be blamed on a random growth spurt, but by now she was a full grown mare. She was a bit smaller then herself, but looking back, Fluttershy's wings did seem on the small side.

Dr. Fixit cleared his throat to gain her attention, "What I am trying to say is, even with her set back, she manages to keep up. You were wrong in calling her a failure. As I am sure you know by now. Guessing from the shy way she acts, being bullied is nothing new to her?"

"Yeah, poor shy was always getting picked on. I couldn't stand to see those jerks picking on such a sweet filly. So I would fight them for her. Watch her back. We soon became friends. She was my only friend back then." Rainbow Dash admitted, finally getting a smile from the stern doctor.

"She thinks very highly of you. But I think she is not used to being bullied by a friend. I'm just saying it isn't wise to say such mean things. Especially since it isn't true." She nodded in agreement. "I was being really stupid and cruel doc. I really didn't mean it. I wish I could take it back, seeing all the pain I put her through. I can't begin to tell ya how sorry I feel."

She ducked her head but felt a hoof bring it back up. The doctor looked much kinder now as he spoke, "I know. I can tell now that you must care about her a lot. Just try and keep that temper in check, and just be there for her. I am sure you two must be anxious to see each other by now. I won't keep you any longer. You will have an hour."

With that he let his hoof drop as he stood and walked down the hall. Rainbow Dash felt her face blush. "He couldn't know how she felt about Fluttershy, could he?" she thought. She soon resumed her happy demeanor as she hastily opened the door.

Rainbow Dash was greeted by a most beautiful sight. Fluttershy lay in bed under the covers. Her big blue eyes blinked in surprised at the quickly opened door. A huge smile that could rival Pinkie's came over the yellow face. "R-rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash felt all giddy at finally seeing her friend and in good shape to boot. She galloped to her bed side, a spring to her step. "FLUTTERSHY! You're ok! Oh my gosh I was SOOOO worried about you pal." Rainbow Dash went in for a hug that Fluttershy happily returned. "Oh Dashie, you don't know how happy it makes me to see you. I missed you so much."

Fluttershy was so happy she could cry. Dash felt herself get a bit hot under the collar at hearing how much her friend missed her. She gave her one last squeeze before pulling up a chair to sit in. She removed the saddle bags before sitting. They both felt a wave of relief hit them at finally being reunited. Dash couldn't keep her eyes off of her friend, and was just happy to be in her presence.

"Dash, stop looking at me like that. I'm not dead." Fluttershy giggled a bit, and then giggled some more at seeing how red the normally blue face became. "I was just so freaked out something bad would happen Flutters. It's great to see you will be fine."

Rainbow Dash gently slid the covers off of the injured mare and took a look at her wings. "Looking better. Do they feel any better?" Fluttershy could only nod.

Fluttershy gave her a questioning look before speaking, "Oh, did you get to meet my doctor. Older stallion, unicorn, about your height. Did he tell you about my expected recovery. Isn't he just the nicest doctor you ever met? He and Nurse Red Heart made me feel so safe. They were very kind to me and made me feel at home here."

Rainbow Dash's smile faltered a little for just a second. "Yeah, I think so. Um, very nice guy." She half lied. Rainbow laughed at hearing a certain yellow tummy grumble. "Sound's like some pony can go for a snack. Here let me get the berries and nuts those critters gave us. I couldn't finish them all."

She reached inside and pulled some out. "I know from personal experience how nasty the food is here. I can sneak you some good stuff if you like." Rainbow's grin became mischievous at seeing the hungry eyes of her friend. "Say Fluttershy, do you want me to feed you this time?" she gave the timid mare a suggestive looked and tried not to bust out laughing at seeing her turn red and get all flustered.

""Uh, oh, um… ok? Thank you Rainbow." Rainbow Dash sat at the edge of the bed and started to hoof feed her friend. She really liked feeding Fluttershy. It made her feel good. Fluttershy seemed pretty comfy with the idea as well as she finally got over the initial shock and enjoyed the treatment.

"Oh my, I can't believe I am eating from her hoof. A filly could get used to this." Fluttershy thought happily. "Yup, just call me Nurse Dash. Here to take care of my favorite filly." She joked. Well, not really.

Fluttershy tried to get comfortable, but was having trouble. "Are all the beds this hard Rainbow?" Dash got the cue and brought the pillow from the chair and placed it behind her friend's back, "Yeah, the food isn't the only thing that bites here. So tell me, how long are they keeping you here?"

The shy mare lived up to her name as she ducked behind her pink mane. "Oh, uh. You see, they told me I was on a 72 hour hold." Rainbow raised a questionable eyebrow. "Ok… why did they say it so weird. 3 days of down time to make sure your wings are fine. Sounds a bit extensive, but better safe then sorry." She reached forward and moved the hair from her face. She gave a reassuring smile and rubbed her shoulders gently.

Fluttershy just looked more glum making Rainbow Dash worried. "Dash, there is something I haven't told you. Promise not to be mad?" Rainbow Dash felt worry step in. "I pinkie promise Fluttershy. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. EEEOUCH! I forgot to shut it." She rubbed her eye and then resumed looking at her friend.

Fluttershy looked away, feeling much dread at having to confess these feelings a second time in one day. And to the pony she feared hearing them the most. "Please don't blame yourself. This is in no way your fault. It is just something stupid I felt. And this isn't the first time either. You see, last night before biting my wings, I was feeling really low. I felt like I was running out of options. I told the doctor I had thoughts of taking a knife, walking into the forest, and well. You know, ending it all."

Fluttershy heard a huge gasp and was to afraid to look her fillyhood friend in the eye. "Please Rainbow, I would never go through with it. The love I have for all my animals. The love I have for all of my friends. The love I have for you stopped me." Fluttershy looked up to her friend, hoping for and yet hoping not, that she would get the hint. Her fearful side won, as Rainbow seemed to be shocked by the news.

All Rainbow could think of was how utterly guilty she felt. Not only did she make her best friend hurt, and hurt herself. But she made her want to kill herself. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't even hear the rest of what she said. Tears pour from her eyes as she flung herself at her injured friend.

"Fluttershy, I am so sorry. I am the worst friend, ever. Please forgive me. I promise I will never hurt you again. I will make this up to you. Just, don't ever try it. I don't care what any pony says, you are amazing. If I ever say different, just kick me as hard as you can in the flank, and tell me off. I never want to make you feel like that again. I don't know what I would do if you passed. I would probably die, kill myself along side you. You hear me, Fluttershy, I'm begging ya, don't ever do it, or feel that way again." She sobbed, not caring who heard.

Fluttershy was crying to now, stroking the pretty prismatic mane. She held Dash's face and lifted it up to stare into her magenta eyes. How she hated seeing the pain in her eyes. "Rainbow Dash, I swear I will never, ever do that. I was being stupid and wrong. The love I felt for every pony stopped me. The love I feel for you told me not to do it."

Rainbow Dash stopped crying and felt her heart pound in her chest. "The love for me. She can't possibly mean, could she? Well, now isn't the right time to ask. Fluttershy's mental health is at stake." She thought as she composed herself and sat up.

Fluttershy felt her pull away from her hooves and hoped she didn't some how make it worse. She saw that Rainbow looked less sad and more in control. She had to finish, "Like I was saying, this isn't the first time I felt that way. It has happened a few times before. The first was the day we met. I was getting it so bad. The bullies beat me pretty bad. Remember how we met at the cloud edge. You asked what I was doing there. And I said watching the view. Well, I was thinking about what it would be like if I just threw myself off. I'm really sorry for thinking that way, I know I shouldn't. I know I don't deserve that. But meeting you really helped pulled me out of that spot. You turned my life around and made it so much better."

Rainbow Dash laid her head down on her friends chest as she wrapped her up in a hug. It was all she could do. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. All she knew was that she had to be there for Fluttershy and protect her from further harm. So she lay there, holding her close listening to her heart beat. It beat softly and fast. Even her heart beat sounded shy she laughed inwardly at her thought.

Fluttershy didn't know what to think. The mare of her dreams laid in bed with her, again. This time she was laying on top of her like a big blue blanket. Rainbow felt nice and warm, like the best safety blanket she could ever hope to have. Her heart rate and breathing rate were quickening. She looked down to the rainbow colored head that was rested on her chest, and felt warm fuzzies build up as Rainbow nuzzled her a bit.

The little nuzzles stimulated her sense of touch so much. She wished they could lay here forever. Well, maybe in her own soft bed. But with Rainbow Dash as a blanket, anywhere would do. She felt herself relax after a minute, and started to pet Dash's colorful mane. Fluttershy started to hum a soft old lullaby her mother used to sing when she was a little filly after coming home crying from being bullied. This seemed to make Rainbow Dash happy as her tail swished back and fourth. She raised her head a bit and looked up at her Fluttershy. Dash gave her a big smile and hugged her even more.

Fluttershy started flicking her ears playfully with the tips of her hooves. Rainbow Dash made a look of mock anger as she started blowing raspberries on the yellow stomach. Fluttershy started kicking softly as she laughed hard. "Oh, no. Please, stop. Stop Rainbow, it t-tickles. Hehehe." She laughed. "You started it Shy. Don't mess with the Dash." The cyan mare said as she puffed out her chest trying to look all tough after sitting up off her friend.

Once Fluttershy was able to calm down she looked at her rainbow friend. She gave her a sweet stare and flicked the tip of her pink tail to tickle the blue chin. "Hey quit it. I will tickle you again if you don't."

"Ok Dashie. Um, can I ask you for a favor?" Rainbow Dash started playing with the flowing tail as she listened, "Sure, whatever you wish is my command your highness." She laughed a bit. Fluttershy squirmed a bit at her tail being played with. It felt strange, but good. It was sending those familiar shivers up and down her spine. He wings rustled a bit but being wrapped up they couldn't move much, preventing any pain or further injury.

"Um, ok. Well, since I am not going anywhere for three days, I was wondering if you can stay at my cottage and take care of my animal friends for me. I mean if it's not too much trouble for you. Oh, of course you mind. You are probably too busy for all of that. I just don't know what to do. Some pony needs to be there for them."

Rainbow Dash lifted a blue hoof up to set softly on the yellow lips. "Shh Shy. I got it. Of course I will take care of all those hungry critters for you. I put you here, it's only fair I take care of things while you are gone. I had a good little crash course on the critter sitting. There ain't nothing too hard for Dash to do." She flashed her a daring smile as she tossed her mane up over her head.

"Are you sure I'm not asking to much Dash? It's not just one morning, it's three whole days. That's nine full meals, plus 6 playtimes. Naptimes and bedtimes. And helping any hurt or sick animals. Maybe you should ask Twilight and Spike for some help. You know, take shifts."

Rainbow Dash tossed her head to one side as she rubbed her hoof against her chest and looked at her reflection in it, "Come on now Shy, I got it all under control. Well, as long as that bear friend of yours isn't due back for another visit." She gave her yellow friend a look of worry.

Fluttershy just smiled at the thought of her big teddy bear, "Oh you mean Harry. He usually only comes once a week. You know what Dash, I believe in you. You can do anything. I trust you completely with them." Rainbow looked touch. Fluttershy saying she trusted you completely with her animals was not just mere words. This was serious. She loves those critters more than anything else, even herself sometimes. This was a great responsibility for Dash, one she won't allow herself to mess up. Amazing Fluttershy could still trust her after this whole ordeal.

"Thanks Shy, I promise, I won't let you down." Fluttershy leaned in further and gave her secret crush a big hug as she nuzzled her neck. "Oh Thank You so much Dashie. I can't tell you how much better I will feel knowing some pony will be there to care for and love them. And with Angel there to help, I am sure things will go smoothly. I'm sure you guys will be as close as peas in a pod after this."

Rainbow Dash's eyes popped out of her head at the mention of the little white rabbit. "Oh yeah, Angel. I almost forgot." She thought about locking the little bugger in a box and throwing him in the basement until Fluttershy came back. Probably easier said then done. "That isn't a problem is it? I am sure he will behave if you explain the situation. He helps me around the house all the time. He knows the feeding and sleeping schedule better then anybody else. He knows where everything is. He is also a great cook. I am sure if you ask him nicely he will make sure you have a yummy salad waiting for you at the end of each day." She smiled and looked desperately into the magenta eyes, just begging for the cyan mare to get along with the white bunny.

Rainbow Dash groaned knowing what she had to do. She had to stand by the promise she made. Maybe this was karma teaching her a lesson. In the form of the meanest rabbit she ever met. "Of course we will get along Shy. I promise to be as nice as possible. I'm sure he will be a great help to me. I am not scheduled for much weather duty this week, so I will have plenty of time for them. Should be a cinch."

Fluttershy felt herself get all giddy as she gave one of her famous and _loud_ cheers. "Yay. Thank you so much Rainbow. You are the best friend I could ever hope to have. You are so good to me. Woo hoo!"

Rainbow Dash blushed at her friend's quiet gushing, "Save it until after you are all better and back to caring for your animals Flutters. Please." They continued talking to each other. Fluttershy listed off all the instructions and tips for the three days she would be gone. Rainbow Dash felt her head get dizzy at all the talking, trying her best to listen diligently.

Finally Fluttershy felt she had gotten all the details across as she fell back on her pillow. Tired from all the talking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She held them closed for half a minute before she felt a rather big weight lay itself softly across her small frame. She opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash getting herself comfortable on top of her as she looked at her with playful eyes. She looked like an overgrown puppy the way she cuddled and stared.

Fluttershy couldn't be happier. Having Rainbow so close was a dream come true. Rainbow Dash spoke first, "You know, even under the bad circumstances, our little sleep over was pretty fun. I figure I may as well get one good last cuddle in to last for the both of us. But do me a favor, keep it between us. I got a reputation of coolness to keep."

Fluttershy gave a toothy smile, "Of course Rainbow, no pony will ever know. I really like cuddling like this to. Reminds me of when we were fillies and we used to play all afternoon in the clouds. We would get so tired we would collapse on top of each other and then roll around and laugh. Then sometimes we would nap. You know, you were always a great pony blanket. You still are. I feel the warmest with you close to me like this." She confessed with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Rainbow Dash felt her cheeks getting red at their closeness. She also felt her smile grow at those happy memories. Fluttershy may not have known it, but she pushed her through her rough fillyhood and kept her strong as much as she did for her. "All you got to do is ask, Flutters. I am always willing to be a blanket to keep my pretty filly nice and cozy."

The blue pegasus had to hold in her laughter at seeing her friend turn redder. She got herself comfortable laying her head down somewhere on top of her chest and tummy. "Shy, do you know you make a great pony pillow? Seriously, you are a perfect pillow. Just soft enough, with enough support and width to keep my neck straight. I swear I could just fall asleep. I'm gonna start bringing you to my naps on my clouds. You can definitely make it 20% cooler." She laughed at her own overly used catch phrase.

Fluttershy laughed at it to, hearing her say it so much. "Well, I will always be here to be the perfect pillow for the perfect pegasus." She said with the sweetest and most genuine of tones making Rainbow Dash d'aww at its utter cuteness.

The flashy pegasus hugged her tighter and nuzzled her harder. "You have to be the sweetest and cutest pony ever Fluttershy." They continued to enjoy the feel of the other against there bodies. Blue melting into yellow as a pair of yellow hooves started to rub Dash's back. "Oh that's the spot. Feels Fantastic Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash nearly flew into the ceiling at hearing the door open, but managed to stop herself and stand up on the bed. Dr. Fixit stood in the doorway with another, taller stallion. A coffee colored earth pony with a reddish mane. "Oops, I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I forgot to knock, please forgive our intrusion." He gave an embarrassed smile seeing the tender moment disappear and replaced with an awkward silence that was uncomfortable for every pony.

The unidentified stallion made his way toward the bed, letting Rainbow Dash hop off and move quickly to the side, her blue face red. Of course she wasn't blushing as much as Fluttershy, who quickly pulled the covers over her face with an eep. "Hello, Fluttershy I presume. I am your psychiatrist, Dr. Shrink Adink. You may call me Shrink, every pony finds it funny anyways. Please to make your acquaintance."

He held out a hoof, she slowly peered out of her covers and with about as much courage as a mouse she shook hooves. He smiled, already being informed of her shy nature, as clear in her name. He was surprised she came out of her covers so easily. He turned to look at the blue pegasus in the room. "Ah, do you happen to be the famous Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow looked back and fourth from Dr. Shrink to Dr. Fixit. She wasn't sure if she would get the same reaction from this guy as she did the last. He was probably informed about the whole situation. She stayed strong but humble. Trying not to be brash, "Yes, just Rainbow Dash. I'm here to make sure my good pal Fluttershy is ok. After all the trouble I caused, it's the least I could do. Please do everything you can to help her. I don't care how many bits, I am willing to get the money to pay for it all."

"Certainly the element of loyalty I see. No need to worry much about the bill ladies. All that needs to be paid is the copayment for visiting, five bits. I was sent from Canterlot. Princess Celestia herself said to leave the bill to her when I said one of the elements would need help." Shrink said with a smile.

"Oh great, the Princess knows now. I am so dead!" Rainbow didn't even try to hide her words. "Now, now, she merely needed to know the basics as to why her best head doctor was leaving. No specifics given." Dr. Fixit piped in, only to receive a friendly shove from his fellow doctor.

Shrink stood up and headed towards the door, "I am afraid there are still some tests the good doctor needs to finish, and to tell you Fluttershy. Unfortunately there will be no visitors during your 72 hour hold. I am sorry, but I can't risk a relapse until I fully diagnose you." Fluttershy thought he didn't sound like he was from Canterlot. She also didn't like how frank he was being. She preferred Dr. Fixit's bedside manner.

As he left the unicorn spoke up, "Yes I am sorry Miss Dash, but visiting hours are up. Fluttershy and I have much to discuss before she gets her first session in. I am sure you don't want me to get Nurse Red Heart here." He smirked at seeing her roll her eyes.

"Alright, I get the hint. When will she be allowed out?" she asked. "At noon exactly in three days. I shall expect to see you then to make sure she gets home ok." Rainbow turned to look at the smaller mare in the bed, "You bet your horn Fixit. I promise I will be here when they let you out Shy. Don't worry about the animals, I got a handle on it."

They both shared a loving hug. Fluttershy whispered into the blue ear, "I'm gonna miss you Dashie." Rainbow closed her eyes taking every bit of the pegasus in her arms and put it into her memory bank. "I'm gonna miss you to Shy. I will be thinking of you the whole time." She whispered back. After that she left the Doctor and his patient to themselves as she began her fly home.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I couldn't finish the chapter with Fluttershy getting out of the hospital. This chapter seems long already. The next one will have some humor with Rainbow Dash and the animals, as well as some confidence building for Fluttershy. Then with their reunion. Yay. BTW it killed me to put the 20% thing in there. But it seemed fitting. LOL. Hope you all enjoyed. This semester looks tough so chapters may be slow to update. But I will update. Cheers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola again everyone. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6. I also hope I can make this chapter work. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all my current reviewers, it makes me happy knowing you guys like it. Hope I can keep these ponies in character. Enjoy.**

Inside a small oval office sat two ponies. One earth pony, a tall stallion, fiddling with his tie as he jotted down notes and carefully listened. The other a yellow pegasus mare who sat on a comfy chair, bandages wrapped around her wings keeping them closed. She had a look of determination written on her face as she held back tears.

They had been talking for hours, about well, everything. The timid pony's past, her family, her work, her friends, and her part in the elements of harmony. Talking about her fillyhood proved to be difficult. The mare recalled a lot of sad memories of being bullied and shunned. Memories she preferred to forget.

Whenever she would feel too embarrassed or sad to continue, he would comfort her into a relaxed state and urge her forward. She seemed to hit a road block when the topic of her accident and suicide came up.

Fluttershy hung her head in shame. She felt the tears begin to push their way out to her yellow face. Dr. Shrink spoke up when he saw the tears well up, "Fluttershy, don't feel ashamed to talk about how you feel. I am here to help you, not judge you. You can trust me." Fluttershy sniffled as she rubbed her nose with a shaking hoof.

"I am trying Doctor, but, but I can't help it." She explained. He chuckled softly, "All ponies at some time in their lives feel trapped and helpless with their lives. You are not the only pony to have experienced these feeling Fluttershy. After the treatment you received in flight school, it's understandable you would feel depressed."

Fluttershy let out a shaky sigh, "I wish I didn't feel this way Dr. Shrink. I just feel so alone during these times. And it hurts so much." Dr. Shrink Adink rolled his chair toward his patient and leaned forward. He was mere inches from her face. "You are not alone in these feelings Fluttershy. I used to feel the same way myself." The shrink confessed. Fluttershy jerked her head up almost head butting the doctor. "Really! You? You used to be depressed. You seem so confident though. And so accomplished. I couldn't ever believe you would feel that way." She shyly pointed out.

He flashed her a shiny smile at her compliments, "Yes I did. I have to admit I got so low that I even tried to take my own life." He rolled up the jacket sleeve of his right arm and rubbed at his dark fur to expose a long scar that started from the base of his hoof and went all the way up to his strong bicep.

Fluttershy slid her hooves to her mouth in surprise and concern. She glanced between the deep scar usually hidden by fur back to his soft eyes. He continued his story of his battle with depression. "Yes, I was much younger. A teenager really. I had just moved to Manehatten to attend school there. I met a girl. A beautiful filly unicorn. Back then she was the world to me. I loved her so much. It was crazy. I really thought we were meant to be special some ponies. Thinking back it was silly. We barely dated half a year. I thought we would be married and once I was finished with school I could buy us a house were we could live happily. Maybe even a foal or two. I was serious about her. I was willing to do anything to stay with her." He had a dreamy look come over his eyes at the good times he remembered.

Fluttershy felt a small smile form as she listened to the story. Yet a small hint of worry was still seen in her eyes, knowing it wouldn't stay happy forever. He snapped out of his daydream. "Well anyways, I felt as high as one of you pegasi on a cloud. I thought I had everything. But then one day she sat me down during our date nights. She told me she couldn't be with me anymore. She said she enjoyed our time together, and that I was a great guy. But she felt bad keeping my hopes up. She said she was in love with another stallion. She wanted to be with another unicorn, one she had met and known for years. She said she wanted to continue her unicorn blood line. Can you believe it?"

Fluttershy gasped as small tears formed in his eyes from the memory. She could relate to the feeling of rejection, but not at the same level he had. "How mean. How could she keep you hoping all that time, and just leave like it was nothing?" she asked. He shook his head, "I don't know. I guess she just wanted company and something to keep her from being bored. I never cried so hard before. Yes, even we big burley stallions cry. I begged her not to leave me. That if I could I would be the unicorn she dreamed of. Alas, that could never be. She told me sorry as she hugged me one last time before she walked out of my life forever. I never felt so low. I started drinking real bad. I didn't go to classes. I never went out with friends. I didn't shower or clean for a week, as gross as it sounds."

Fluttershy gave a small smirk, that was a bit gross, but understandable. Some days she felt like she would never be able to get out of bed. But Angel always saw that she would. "I was in real bad shape. I drank until I puked. Then drank some more, until I passed out. I barely ate. I banged my head against the walls. Broke a bunch of my stuff. I moped about. After a week of solitude I just snapped. I was so trapped, and my heart just hurt so bad. I felt sick, and all alone. I was being stupid. If I just went out and asked for help, I would have seen friends would be there to help me. In my stupor I broke the phone, not even realizing my parents and sisters had called a few times. That's besides the point. I felt defeated, like I could never feel happiness again. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a sharp knife. I sat there, taking a few more shots of brandy to try and numb the pain. I pressed the knife against myself. Hard. And I just slashed at it, crying out her name."

At this Fluttershy felt such pain for her psychiatrist. She knew that feeling of despair, like there was no way out. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug as she sobbed softly. "Oh Dr. Shrink. I am so, so, so sorry to hear that. You don't deserve to feel that." He patted her back careful to avoid her injured wings as he gently nudged her back to her seat.

"The tale doesn't end there. As blood spurted out of my arm, I felt myself grow dizzy and weak. I was so lost in my own world I didn't hear as some pony broke into my apartment. All I saw was pink wings that held me close as pink arms tried to stop the bleeding. The last thing I remember was a sweet voice calling my name and praying I would be alright. The next thing I remember was waking in a hospital, seeing my savior looking like an angel" Fluttershy sat at the edge of her seat, "Who was it?" he smiled at her excitement. "None other than my best friend. We met in college and hit it off. I felt pretty bad, after getting a filly friend I kind of ignored her. I couldn't believe she would still be there for me after that. But she was. She practically got a hernia carrying me out of there until help found us. She said she had a terrible feeling and just had to check on me. After hearing that no pony had seen me in a week she went frantic and broke my door."

Fluttershy sat in awe, "That's amazing Dr. Shrink. My best friend is a pegasus. She was the one who found me after I hurt my wings. She helped fix them up and brought me to the hospital to." He chuckled, "I remember, Rainbow Dash, right?" she nodded her answer.

"Yes well, she was upset to see I would try and kill myself, but felt more worried then anything. She made sure I got help, and stood by me the whole way. I never realized until then how much I meant to her. And how much she meant to me. Trying to redeem myself in her eyes really drove me to get the help I needed and recover. I received a lot of help from a kindly unicorn mare, my psychiatrist. She helped me bring back my confidence. She inspired me to become a psychiatrist. Well, one day I asked my best friend out. And guess what?"

Fluttershy gave the cutest most curious look, "What?" they both smiled. "She said yes! But only after I realized that nothing, and no one was worth killing myself over. In fact, she even agreed to be my wife. We are still married to this day. She is my rock."

Fluttershy clapped her hooves together in excitement and hope. She was so happy to hear her new doctor friend had a happy ending. She secretly hoped the same would happen to her and Dash. As impossible as it seemed. If it could happen to him, maybe it could happen to her.

He put a hoof on her shoulder and leaned in close, "So who better to talk to, and who better to trust than a pony who has gone through the same thing Fluttershy?" she placed her hoof on his chest and gave a small smile at him. He smiled back as he put his hoof over hers.

"What I hope you get from my story is that you are not alone. It is important to talk about these things. Fluttershy, you are a great pony. I can tell. Heck, all the things I have read about you are amazing. You have overcome a lot. From your troubled past, to your small wings, to your fears. You can do anything. You are the element of kindness, I have seen how your simple kindness has touch every pony here at this hospital. I am certain many love you and will help you if you just ask for help. Don't think there is never a way out, and don't be afraid to ask for help. But most importantly, love yourself. You are great."

Fluttershy lowered her head and hid behind her curtain of a mane. He was starting to sound like Rainbow Dash did last night. He lifted up her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Nothing and nobody, pony or not, is worth hurting yourself. You are too special. How can one ever love another without first loving themselves? Do you understand?" he let her face go and leaned back into his chair.

She felt something click in her brain. He was right. She didn't deserve to feel this way. She would find a way to get out of this. She needed to find something to hold on to, her own rock. But to do that, she first had to love herself. If she ever hoped to be with Rainbow Dash, or any pony, she had to love and respect herself. They both deserved that. "Yes Dr. Shrink Adink. I understand. Please, I want to be helped, f-for my own benefit." She admitted.

He gave a dashing smile as his eyes shone with confidence. "Perfect, now we can really start this healing process." They continued their conversations. Fluttershy felt much more comfortable about being here, and about getting help with her problems. She felt a boost of confidence as she promised and made a plan to get over this bump in her life that had been controlling her for far too long.

**A few hours earlier, on the road back to the cottage**

Rainbow Dash felt worried for her friend, yet relived. She knew her friend needed help with her emotions, and having such professionals would really help. But she also wished she could be there for her. She wished she could be the one to take all her pain away. But her Fluttershy needed time away from her, "Stop calling her yours. You don't deserve her stupid." She whispered to herself. Well, just because she couldn't be there to personally help her dearest friend at the hospital, didn't mean she couldn't help her some other way. She promised Fluttershy she would take care of her animals and home, a promise she intended to keep.

At thinking of the ways she could make it up to her friend and see her happy again she felt her wings flap. She definitely felt the familiar need to soar above the clouds. Well the faster the better, she always thought. With one powerful flap of her wings she was in the air. She flew and zigzagged past the houses in Ponyville. She gained altitude and burst open a few small clouds. "Hm, clouds. Why do I feel like I am forgetting something? Or someone?" She stopped midflight as she face hoofed herself. "Ah snap! Tank! Haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Poor guy must be starved. Way to take care of the pet Fluttershy gave you Dash." She quickly made her way to her cloud home.

Once inside she found her tortoise floating in his tank. She fed him and played with him for five minutes. "Well, I'm sure Shy wouldn't mind if I had Tank over. He did used to live there, and who doesn't love this little guy. Besides, it would be nice to have an animal there that likes me." She picked up her tortoise and spun him around in her hooves. "How does that sound Tank? Want to see all of Fluttershy's animals again? Maybe meet some old faces?" Tank gave her a slow nod with an equally slow smile.

Rainbow Dash put his flight helmet on and strapped on his goggles, then put hers on. "Been a while since we went on a flight together. Let's go boy!" she grabbed a small bag of tortoise food and they were out the door. It was a peaceful and enjoyable flight to Fluttershy's home. Luckily for Tank it wasn't to far from hers.

They landed in Fluttershy's beautiful garden. Rainbow Dash took in the lovely sights. Her garden was filled with some of the most vibrant flowers she had ever seen. Even ponies who's calling was gardening would find it hard to compete with Fluttershy. The grass was always the greenest she ever sees. Tall trees provided shad in one corner. There was a small pond filled with fishes, ducks and frogs. Small woodland creatures rested around the whole garden. Both predator and prey came here to sleep and just chill. Tank walked up to the pond to chat with some amphibians.

The portion of the garden devoted to fruits and vegetables were filled with plenty of yummy looking morsels. Rainbow Dash licked her lips. "Maybe I can snack on some of these later. I need to come back here for naps from now on. I'm sure Shy won't mind." Rainbow Dash left Tank to his friends as she made her way towards her friend's house.

She smiled to herself as an image of her pegasus pal flying through the air, tending to her garden and animals. Much like when she showed her around when looking for a pet. Fluttershy always shined so brightly when it came to her animals. Rainbow Dash had to admit she looked so beautiful when she was in her element. In fact, when they spent time together, singing about what pet was best for her, Rainbow had felt some funny feelings. Sometimes her eyes would open or a very small blush would form whenever Fluttershy got too close, or touched her, as her sweet singing put her to ease. In fact if she wasn't so intent on finding the perfect pet that day, she probably would have noticed these emerging feelings then.

As Rainbow Dash daydreamed, she opened the door. She barely had time to snap out of it when celery was flung in her face. She looked down to see none other then the badly behaving bunny, Angel. He was pissed, as usual. No one was home yet to feed him. In fact, he had to do all the cleaning and feeding around here. He found himself some celery, but he was promised a big juicy carrot.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes to the rabbit as he tapped his foot impatiently. He then peered behind her and noticed his owner wasn't there. "You better stop throwing your food Angel. Fluttershy may take that crap from you, but not me." She tried to scold him. But he just ignored her. He jumped up and pulled at some of her rainbow mane.

"Owe. Stop it you little brat." She spun around trying to get him off. He hopped off and landed on a shelf. He pointed to a picture. Of course the blue pegasus didn't realize he was asking a question. She flew over to him nearly crashing into the wall. He had to jump out of the way and got on the sofa. "Come here you jerk." Dash yelled.

Angel was real pissed now. There was no sign of his mom. This stupid rainbow pony was supposed to take care of her. She probably lost her or something. And now she acted like she owned the place. And in HIS HOME, she yelled at him and called him names. He knew he couldn't trust her with something as important as his mom. Well, this was his house, and she was an intruder until she came back with his mommy.

Rainbow Dash yelped and took to the air as the white bunny pulled out a steel baseball bat out of nowhere. He jumped up high and swung it madly at her, trying to shoo her out. Luckily she was good at dodging. She swiftly avoided each swing and managed to grab the bat. She lifted the bat and the bunny in the air.

Angel was even more frantic as he swung the bat harder, but it wouldn't move. That darn pony shook his bat until he let go, falling on his fluffy tail. He just had it fluffed yesterday! Stupid pony. He crossed his arms and pouted as she tossed the bat behind her and stood over him.

"Ok Angel, that was seriously not cool. You could hurt some one like that. What would Fluttershy think if she saw you doing that?" His ears drooped and his expression softened at the image of his disappointed momma. He picked up the fallen picture and held it up for her to see.

"Oh, you want to know where Fluttershy is." She calmed down as she sat in front of Angel. "You see, Fluttershy has more problems then you think. She needs to be at the hospital for 3 days. She wants me to take care of all you little critters til then. She even said you have to be a good rodent, I mean rabbit, and help me." Angel shot her a dirty look at being called a rodent, but was more worried for his pony.

He really hoped she would be alright. He held his paw to his chin and pondered the whole thing, before slowly nodding his head and holding a paw out to the blue pony. Rainbow couldn't believe he was being so civil. She wasn't sure if she could trust him after the fiasco this morning, but shook his paws anyway.

With an amazing feat of strength she would have to give credit to, he yanked her forward until they were nose to nose. He made a sign with his paws, saying watch out, I got my eyes on you. With that he hopped away to the kitchen. Rainbow Dash blinked in surprise. "Why does she put up with that freaky jerk?" She asked herself.

She looked around the cottage to see that the feathers and blood from before were all cleaned up. She also noticed that fresh food was put out for most of the animals. She looked out the window to see Luna's moon hanging in the sky. "Dark already? Well, I guess having that rabbit around won't be completely terrible. He seems to know how things work around here. Hopefully I won't have to roughen him up. Hehe." She laughed as she notice Tank settle in some little den he must have been used to when he lived here.

She walked in the kitchen to see Angel going through the fridge pulling out food. "And what are you doing?" she asked a little annoyed. He didn't even look up at her as he shooed her away with his paws. "Well if you're making dinner, make me some. I am hungry!" she boasted. Fluttershy couldn't be serious about him making an awesome salad.

She did a walk through the home. Making sure every bowl had water or food. The animals seemed to know the routine because after they finished eating they all went to their beds. She had a few stragglers who were too busy playing to sleep. She let them have fun for a bit before stepping in. "Alright you little guys. Lights out. I am in charge here until Fluttershy comes back. You don't want me to tell her you guys were up past your bedtime when she gets back, do you?" they shook their heads frantically and quickly made their way to bed. She took a quick walk outside and saw that either the animals were asleep or left back to the Everfree.

She walked back inside after checking in on the sleeping Tank. She felt her tummy rumble and she made her way to the kitchen. She sure hoped Fluttershy had stuff to eat that didn't require her touching a stove. She could always eat out she supposed. Her mouth fell open and her eyes popped out of her head.

On the table stood one Angel Bunny, wearing a chef's hat proudly on his head. He stood in between 2 big plates of a delicious salads. She felt herself drool at the meal as she ran over.

"Oh my gosh, did you really make this Angel?" she looked at him, amazed a rabbit could be such a good cook. "And you made me some. That's a surprise. Well, thanks. I'm starved."

He gave her a sinister look and as quick as she flew, he wolfed down both salads. Rainbow's ears lay flat against her head as she gasped at the selfish gluten. She felt her blood boil as he gave her a smug little smile. "You, you, you, you JERK! Really, you couldn't even let me have a bite. I'm starving for crying out loud. Why are you always suck a jacka" he cut her off by smacking her lips.

Angel would not tolerate any offensive language directed at him. Especially from her. She was about to explode when he pointed to the counter. On it sat a bowl with a smaller serving of the salad. It wasn't dressed up as nice as the ones he made for himself, but it still looked and smelled good. Rainbow Dash felt a little guilty, they never liked each other. She couldn't totally blame him if he didn't want to share his dinner. It was nice of him that he did. But did he have to be a jerk about it still? She looked back to him, "Thanks. You know, this isn't enough to fill me up."

She smiled at him hoping that maybe somewhere in his cold bunny heart, he would have some compassion and make her more. He hopped to a cabinet and chucked a box of cereal at her. He hopped out of the kitchen to go get some shut eye.

She shrugged the whole thing off and dug into her salad. "Dang Fluttershy, you weren't kidding about his salad making skills. Maybe that's why she keeps him around." She thought as she finished it off and continued to eat 3 bowls of cereal. She then cleaned all the dishes and wiped all the counters. She could be lazy in her own house, but not at Fluttershy's. Especially while she is in the hospital.

It took Rainbow Dash about half an hour to finish cleaning the kitchen. She headed up to the bathroom. She realized she spent the whole day taking care of others. It felt good, but she didn't spend a second making sure she was clean. She took a nice relaxing hot bath. "Well, Fluttershy did say her casa is my casa" she laughed having a memory of thinking casa was a slang term for food. She really needed to learn her Spanish. What if she ever met a Spanish Pony?

After a nice hot bath she dried off with a towel, followed by taking a quick flight outside and doing a rain blow dry. She went back inside and stopped in the living room. "Hmm, there are a lot of animals in here. But I don't know how good I feel about sleeping in her bed while she is away. Ah phooey, she wants me here. She won't mind, I hope." She walked up the stairs and went into the room. She hopped onto the bed as she scratched her sides.

Rainbow Dash let out a big yawn as she got comfy. She lay on her back as she settled under the covers. "Wow, Fluttershy's bed is like a cloud but warmer. I wouldn't mind getting to sleep in it more often. I also wouldn't mind getting to sleep in here with her." She smiled as she reminisced of falling asleep and waking up with Fluttershy in her arms.

Her thoughts were about to go elsewhere when she felt something tug at her ear pretty hard. "What the?" she looked up to see a grumpy Angel, who had been apparently woken up from his slumber. She felt a blush, "Oh, uh, where you there the whole time?" Angel thumped his foot harder on her pillow. She gave an embarrassed smile, "You didn't happen to hear what I said, did you?"

Angel squinted his beady little black eyes and wiggled his nose. He was glaring her down, obviously protective of his owner. "Ok, let me explain. It's not what it sounds like. Wait a sec, why am I explaining this to a bunny?" she said as she sat up to look at him properly, "Alright, Fluttershy is important to me, ok. So don't freak, I promise I will never hurt her again. Let's just keep this little conversation to ourselves, deal." She poked him softly with a hoof.

He slapped her hoof away and puffed out his chest. He made an inappropriate sign at her and then shrugged his shoulders. "I hope that means he won't say anything." She wondered as she saw him hop onto the other pillow.

"Great, I got to share a bed with the rabbit. Better be careful what I say around him. Little bugger will probably do everything in his power to ruin my chances. I MEAN FRIENDSHIP!" she thought. She turned to face the opposite direction of Angel and happily fell asleep. She knew she would have plenty to keep her busy tomorrow, with weather duty and the animals.

**The day of Fluttershy's release**

Rainbow Dash was really excited to finally get her best friend back. She felt knots form in the pit of her stomach. She really hoped Fluttershy would be feeling better. She had been giving a lot of thought to the information the doctor told her and Fluttershy's confessions.

She had a bit of time until noon, which was her release time. So she decided to just walk there. For once not feeling the need for speed. She had been avoiding her friends for these past three days. Which wasn't too hard. They all seemed to be busy this past week. In fact they all decided to meet up for a picnic tomorrow. Good thing, she was sure Fluttershy could use a day to get back into the swing of things. And Shy will have her blue friend there to see to it. Rainbow had a few days off which worked out perfectly for her.

She felt bad for all the times she made her friend feel bad for not being the best flier. No one realized that she had a disadvantage for flying. But then again there was that creepy super buff pegasus with itty bitty wings. And he was in the Wonderbolt Academy with her. But she was 100% sure he was using steroids, adding to his flight speed and power. Being that muscular just isn't natural.

She laughed as she wondered what else was smaller than normal on that scary buff pegasus. She grew serious as her thoughts went back to Fluttershy. "This means poor Shy had to work way harder just to keep up at average. I never meant to give her a hard time, just inspire her to be better at what comes natural for pegasi." She thought.

The blue pony thought back to hurricane day. Hurricane Fluttershy she joked afterwards. She was so proud of her friend. She overcame her debilitating fear of performing and pushed herself so hard. She made a great improvement. Fluttershy had grown from the incredibly terrified, self loathing and cute filly into a terrified, confident and beautiful mare. A mare who was much stronger than she let on. If you had told her before that her yellow friend would one day tell of a full grown dragon, she would have laughed her flank off and called you crazy.

She was deep in thought again as she moved closer to the hospital. All those fillies and colts that tormented her when they were kids and made her feel like shit were wrong. They were so wrong. She always believed Fluttershy could do great things. But after hearing the news she admired her even more. It was killing her inside to know that in her moment of selfishness she became one of those wrong bullies and hurt her friend so.

She walked angrily, keeping her head low and snorting steam a bit. Ponies stayed clear from the pegasus that seemed to emit a very scary vibe. As Rainbow Dash looked upon the hospital she let go of all her negative feelings. She just focused on all of her friend's accomplishments. She thought of all the things she could do for the timid pony once she was better.

Rainbow Dash entered the waiting room and checked in with Nurse Red Heart, who was filing a hoof. Another slow day. The nurse looked up at her with a smirk. Apparently whatever she had done to piss her off, she seemed to forgiver her for.

"Hello Miss Dash. Here to pick up your friend?" she asked warmly. Rainbow put her front hooves on the desk. "You bet your behind I am. Give it to me straight nurse, how is she?" The unicorn looked relieved that she didn't use any funny nick names. "She is doing much better. You would be proud of her improvements. Her wings are looking much better. The swelling and bruising has gone down. She is moving them now with much less pain. As for the counseling, I have been hearing good things. But the road for recovery will still be a bit long, both physically and emotionally. They are giving her a once over and explaining about her check ups and such. She should be out shortly."

"That's great to hear, Red." Dash finally decided to poke some fun at the nurse once she got the info she wanted. The nurse pony gave a scowl, she wanted to file this pony's face. "Now, now, she means no real harm. Just being young and silly. She is one of the famous Elements of Harmony. She has saved the world on more then one occasion." She thought.

She decided to put her guard down, "You know, Miss Fluttershy has to be the sweetest pegasus I ever met. The sweetest pony really. So kind and polite." Dash closed her eyes and nodded in agreement, "Yup, that's my Shy. The sweetest filly you will ever meet. You should see her with animals. It's amazing." The nurse had to laugh a bit.

"Oh believe me, she told me all about her animal friends during her physical therapy and tests. She is such a pleasure, I found myself sharing lunch with her in her room whenever I could." Rainbow Dash felt her heart swell knowing her friend had some pony to keep her company. She knew how lonely it gets in the hospital room. And she at least had visitors and a book. Poor Shy didn't even have that.

"Thanks Nurse Red Heart, it means a lot knowing you could keep her company." The nurse gave a victorious smile at finally being shown some respect from the flashy pegasus. She leaned in closer to the rainbow pony and spoke softly.

"You know what else she talked my ear off about? A certain element of loyalty, a rainbow mare. I think she is quite fond of you." The nurse giggled at seeing the blue pony gain a red tint in her cheeks. She pointed to a stallion and young colt, who were holding some flowers and a stuffed bear, with a little get well soon card.

"I am sure she would love a little surprise. Maybe a stuffed animal or candy? We have a gift shop you know." Rainbow Dash flashed her smile as she walked in the direction of the store. "Thanks Nursey, that's an excellent idea." She ran off as the nurse ground her teeth together.

"Perfect way to pass the time. Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she thought as she kept her eye on the clock. She checked around for something the butter colored pony would like. A doll sounded like the best choice. She saw a stuffed kitty doll. It was the same shade of blue as her fur. "Funny color for a cat. But hey, she can always be reminded of who got it for her." She picked it up with her mouth. At the check out she saw Fluttershy's favorite chocolates. She was sure to use the pouch that contained her own bits. She was intent on paying Fluttershy's hospital bills to. A weather pony that was as high up the ladder as her made a pretty good salary.

She made her way back into the waiting room and sat closest to the double doors that led to the other rooms. She looked up to the giant clock, "12 o'clock exactly. Where are you Shy?" just as she finished her thoughts she saw a pony of pink and yellow pop out of the door. Then followed Dr. Fixit.

"Glad to see such an improvement Miss Fluttershy. Now be sure to return next week for your follow up. And take it easy on those wings of yours. You won't be flying for a while, but don't put any heavy pressure on them for at least a week. Give it time to be rid of the bruising. Remember to alternate between hot and cold. And remember, you have Shrink's number if you should ever need to talk. I am sure he has set up appointments for you to follow?"

She nodded her head excitedly, ready to leave the hospital. "Oh, yes. He already explained everything to me. He was such a good help. Oh, and you to of course. I can't thank you enough doctor. I promise to take good care of myself." She jumped up and gave the doctor a big hug, to which he blushed a bit to.

He put one arm around her and hugged her back. "I expect nothing less but the upmost care for yourself Fluttershy. You will be fine." Once they broke their hug, he pulled out a small bag tied up with string with a big loop. He placed it around her neck like a necklace. "Here is the pain medication, just in case it starts to hurt too much."

He gave her one last smile and a wink as he went back within the double doors. Rainbow Dash continued sitting in her chair. Not wanting to be in the doctor's bad side again by interrupting. She felt a huge grin take over her face as Fluttershy got closer and finally spotted her.

Fluttershy hopped in place as joy over took her shy nature. She ran over to her friend and tackle hugged the blue pegasus. "Oh my goodness! Dashie! It is so good to see you again. You don't know how much I missed you. Well, how much I missed all of our friends and my animals, but you were always on my mind. I'm just so happy to be next to you again." She spoke as fast as Pinkie Pie as she bear hugged her neck.

Rainbow Dash had to pry her friend's hooves off of her and gasped for air, "Ease up Fluttershy. I get it. You missed me. I'm super stoked to see you to filly." Rainbow Dash smiled as Fluttershy sat back and quickly put her hooves to her sides.

"Oh my, sorry. Sometimes I don't realize my own strength." Rainbow Dash laughed at how cute her friend is. "Come back here you. Don't feel sorry. It's only natural to miss me. I am the most awesome after all. Besides, I missed you tons to. You were all I ever thought about." Rainbow then hugged her yellow friend as Fluttershy blushed heavily. She tried to hide her face in Dash's neck.

This made the blue mare's heart skip a beat. She held her close for a moment longer before letting go. "So, how is my favorite filly feeling today. Better I hope?" Rainbow Dash was obviously afraid of what answer she might get, even as she tried her best to hide it.

"Thanks for asking Rainbow. I am feeling way better. My wings don't hurt so much anymore. They are still a little sensitive. And Dr. Shrink really helped me with my feelings. I feel way better, like I can really be free of these moods soon. We still have a bit of work to do. But he says he believes in me." She said with a sparkling smile that made Dash's heart melt. After three days of not having her friend, she was really looking good. Even in her worn out state and bandages.

"Here, I got these for you." She pulled out the kitty and chocolates. Fluttershy visibly brightened at the stuffed animal. "Oh, look how cute it is. Dash that is so sweet of you. Awe, it's blue like you. My new favorite color. Hehe. I will cuddle with it every night." She beamed. "Why cuddle with some blue stuffed cat, when you can cuddle with a blue me?" she joked Fluttershy blushed slightly and giggled, pulling her in for another hug. "Yum, these are my favorite chocolates. Thank you very much. I will eat them at home."

Dash remembered something important, "Oh, so how much is the bill buddy. I intend on paying it all. No matter how much." Fluttershy blinked in surprise at her friend's generous offer. "Oh well, The Princess is paying for Shrink's work. And because I am an element of harmony, they said I only have to pay a small co payment, instead of the whole bill. Just ten bits." She said happily. Dash's eyes popped out of her head. "What! They always charge me full price!" she exclaimed.

Fluttershy started laughing as she tried to hold her mouth shut with her hooves. "Tee hee. Nurse Red Heart told me well behaved ponies get a discount." Fluttershy happily joked as she stood up and started toward the payment desk.

Rainbow Dash jumped up and caught up with her. "Yeah she would say that. They don't know what a naughty filly you can be Shy" Rainbow said slyly as she lightly dragged her wing across Fluttershy's side.

Fluttershy made an eep at the sudden tingling touch and tone of voice. She stared at her friend with big eyes, "M-m-me? I'm way to shy for anything like that Dash." She stuttered. Dash gave her a mischievous little look as she whispered in her ear, "You know you would make a real hot date there Fluttershy. You should try going out, have some fun." Fluttershy blushed hard as her blue friend started wiggling her flank at the word fun.

Rainbow Dash smirked the entire time in line as Fluttershy composed herself. The cashier pony rang them up. Rainbow Dash started pulling out her own bits. "It's ok Rainbow. I can afford it. You have already done so much for me."

Rainbow Dash continued pulling the bits out. "Nothin doin Fluttershy. It's my fault. I will pay. Besides, you being a good little filly saved me a ton of bits." She finished paying as she ruffled the pink mane.

Fluttershy leaned in close and nuzzled the side of Rainbow's face, "Oh, well, thank you very much Rainbow. That's very nice of you."

Rainbow Dash choked a bit at the unexpected, yet invited contact. She shook her head and looked at her friend, "Duh, uh, no problem Flutters, it's uh, you know, my pleasure." Fluttershy decided to get some revenge from Dash's teasing from earlier.

As seductively as her bravery could muster she rubbed one side of her body against Rainbow's front. "Oh but Dashie. I thought you said I was a naughty filly. Which is it?" she said in a coy voice as she finished off her teasing with a long brush of her tail that tickled Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash's eyes popped out of her head in utter shock. She could only think one thing, "Please be naughty, please be naughty." She finally controlled herself and shook her head wildly. She pouted when she saw Fluttershy laughing so hard her eyes were watering.

"Oh my goodness. Her face, it was so funny. I can't believe I just did that. I just flirted with my crush. I can't wait to tell Shrink about how well I can come out of my shell." She thought.

Rainbow lightened up at being laughed at. She couldn't believe her Flutters had it in her. She had to be proud, "Wow Flutters, you just flirted with some pony. I have never seen that before. And well, you did a very good job. You could knock a pony off their hooves with a move like that."

They started walking out of the store in silence. "Got to hand it to that doctor. Barely out of the hospital and she is flirting. Her confidence is way better. Hopefully she will want to test her bravery with me more often." A devilish smile spread across her face.

Fluttershy hummed happily until they got to the exit of the hospital. She stopped dead in her tracks and didn't budge. Rainbow Dash held the door open for her with a back hoof and started calling out her name. The yellow mare just blinked and started shaking lightly.

"Fluttershy, what's the matter." Dash stepped back inside. Fluttershy's shy nature came back as she looked down and hid behind her mane, yet again. "I'm too embarrassed to go out there Dash. I have been doing really good. But what happens when a pony starts to ask me what happened. What if it's a pony I know, t-that's even worse. I can't go out there. Not with my wings all wrapped up like this. And I can certainly not hide them from every pony." She admitted in a soft and trembling voice.

The flashy pegasus felt bad for her friend. She didn't think her friend would be so nervous. And right after coming out of her shell to. She thought and had an idea. "Ok Shy, coast is clear. Come out really fast, I got it figured out."

Rainbow Dash walked out side, Fluttershy followed. She was scared but trusted her oldest friend. "Here we go!" Fluttershy didn't even have time to look at her before the rainbow mare swept her up bridal style and with a powerful flap of her wings took off at neck breaking speeds.

Fluttershy let out a scream that Dash could barely hear. She hung on for dear life. She hugged her neck and hid her face there. Rainbow Dash smiled at her friend's reaction. She felt a new surge of energy course through her body pushing her to fly higher. She decided to slow down after take off to make it a steadier ride for her passenger.

They were soaring above through the clouds by now. "Shy, don't be scared, I got you. Please, open your eyes." She said as she could see strands of pretty pink hair whipping past at her sides. She had to focus on flying though so didn't pay too much attention.

She felt as yellow arms hugged tighter. Fluttershy finally peaked out from her blue safety blanket. She smiled the tiniest bit. It had been a real long time since she was above the clouds. While she was at the hospital she had dreams of her and Dash playing on the clouds like when they were fillies. She would always wake up a little disappointed because she knew what she did to her wings would mean a while before that happened.

Yet here she was, being held by her crush/best friend, on a perfect day, just the two of them and the clouds. She looked back to the face of her secret crush. She was so focused on flying she didn't even realize she was being watched. Their faces were real close by now. Puffs of white slipped by as the sun bathed them with its warmth. This would be the perfect moment to share a sweet kiss.

Fluttershy's smile grew larger as her wings started to flutter softly. Rainbow suddenly banked left and called out to her friend. "Calm down Fluttershy, I know being up here probably makes you wanna fly. But you got to keep those wings shut so I don't hurt them."

Fluttershy looked back out at the beautiful scenery. "Yeah, makes me want to do something like that." She said under her breath. Dash called out again. "Alright, we should be close to your house. I'm gonna start diving down there slowly. Don't freak out."

At this Fluttershy was pulled out of her moment as she hid her face back in Dash's neck. Rainbow Dash had to adjust to the extra weight in her arms, but made a smooth landing right in front of Fluttershy's cottage. She placed her down on the ground gently. She was still laying on her back.

After some coaxing she finally let go of her neck. Rainbow smirked at the how cute her friend looked lying beneath her. She nudged the back of her head. "Come on Shy, don't you want to see all of your animals. They sure missed you." She laughed as she saw Fluttershy jump up and trot happily in place.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Please let's go in and see them!" she beamed as she started walking with a hop in her step. "Don't ask for my permission, this is your place." Rainbow Dash felt her heart melt at seeing just how happy her friend truly was once she was inside and immediately met with all her furry friends.

Angel came sprinting out and jumped up and bear hugged her face. Fluttershy laughed and peeled him off of her face. She held him close and lay down so all of her animal friends could hug her. "Hello there everyone. I missed you all so much. I sure hope you were all well taken care of while I was gone. I was thinking about you guys a lot. Oh, and yes Angel Bunny, I miss you very much to. Oh, yes, I did forget the carrot. I promise to get you a big one tomorrow. I am so happy to be back."

Rainbow Dash sat back and smiled at the sappiness of the scene. All the animals looked ecstatic to have their care taker back. Even Angel looked happy. After five more minutes of talking and hugging all the animals Fluttershy finally stood up and walked over to Dash.

She hugged her again, "Thank you again Dashie for doing such a good job taking care of them for me. The place looks great. I hope they weren't too much trouble." Rainbow enjoyed the affection, "Easy peasy Shy. Told you I could handle it." She lied. They were enjoying their close moment until a blue tummy started to rumble again.

Dash frowned when Fluttershy pulled away as she started walking into the kitchen. "Sounds like my big strong pegasus needs some fuel after such an enjoyable flight. How does salad sound?"

Rainbow grimaced, "Uh Shy. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said Angel was awesome at making salad, because he is. And he was nice enough to make me them every day for breakfast and dinner. But to be honest, I could really use a break from salad. Or maybe I can take us out to eat." Angel made a frown at hearing this. His salads could be eaten every day!

The yellow mare just flashed a smile at her blue friend, "Sure thing Rainbow. I will make something special. It may take a while longer. Why don't you go and get some fruit from my garden until then."

Rainbow followed her host into the kitchen. "Now that I think about it, is it ok for you to be cooking. Maybe we should order out." All she could see was Fluttershy's flank sticking out from a cabinet, wiggling as she whistled a tune. She smiled stupidly at the sight. "I'm not paralyzed Dash. Go out and get something so you're not starved. Then just relax and make yourself at home. Maybe go play with the animals some more. I will call you when lunch is ready."

Well, Rainbow couldn't argue with that. She went outside and in the garden. She noticed as most of the animals that were outside came running to the kitchen window, probably hearing that their care taker was home. She smirked at how happy they all seemed. She felt as something tapped her hoof. She looked down to see her beloved pet tortoise smiling up at her.

"Tank. Hey there bud, miss me huh." She picked him up and gave him a kiss on his shell and hugged him, making sure no pony was watching. She placed him down and went to a black berry bush. She started munching on some.

"Fluttershy has the best tasting berries around. Why don't I hang out here more often." She said as she flew to a cherry tree. "Why doesn't she grow carrots for that spoiled rabbit of hers." She wondered as she enjoyed her little snack. She rested on a branch as Fluttershy came by with a basket in her mouth. Rainbow Dash watched her pick out various berries. She finally looked up at the cherry tree she was resting in and waved. She placed the basket down and spoke, "Hi Rainbow Dash. Can you do me a favor and pick some good cherries for me?"

She tilted her head and gave her big puppy dog eyes. There was no way Rainbow could say no to that face, not that she wanted to say no to her anyway. "Yeah, sure thing pal. Cherries, coming right up." Rainbow rushed and picked out the best cherries she could from the entire tree after swiping the basket. She was done in a flash.

"Gee, thanks Rainbow. You treat everything like a race, don't you" she joked. Rainbow Dash preceded to puff out her chest and took the chance to strike a few poses. "And why not? Races are awesome, almost as awesome as me. Besides, everything is better with a bit of speed thrown in." she added by doing another pose.

"Well, I do love seeing you fly and race. It's always a great show." Fluttershy said in a sweet tone. This of course inflated Dash's ego all the more. "Who doesn't love to watch me. Who can keep their eyes off of me, who would want to?" she boasted as she did a few aerial flips.

Fluttershy sat on the ground admiring her friend's moves. Her smile grew larger as her heart began to pick up speed. Rainbow landed right in front of her, standing on her hind legs with her wings flared out. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how beautiful and majestic her friend looked in her element of flying and speed. She was definitely what every pegasus dreamed to be.

"Oh well, I can't. I-I mean, I like watching you Rainbow." The flashy flyer finally stood normally after a pause for dramatic effect. "Well, well, well Flutters. Can't keep your eyes off of me huh? Well you can watch me anytime. You are my best and most favorite cheerleader after all. No pony else will do." Rainbow smiled as her friend blushed.

"Say, what's the fruit for anyway?" Fluttershy looked down at the basket. Then back up to her friend's pretty magenta eyes. "Oh, these? I want to make us a special meal. And how special can a meal be without dessert?" Rainbow Dash smiled at the sound of dessert.

"Sounds great Shy. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I love your cooking." She licked and smacked her lips at the thought of the food she would get treated to later. Fluttershy felt her confidence go up at the compliment. She felt braver. "Oh, well thank you. What you had the last time was nothing compared to what I have planned for today. Nothing is too good for Equestria's best flyer."

"D'aww, you are too good to me Shy." Rainbow Dash decided to be soft for once and picked out a pretty yellow flower. She held it in her mouth and gently placed it in Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy let out a soft moan when she felt blue lips lightly brush against her ear. "There, that flower matches your fur. It looks really good on you Shy. You are very pretty."

Fluttershy felt her whole face turn red and started stuttering, "R-really? You think I'm p-p-pretty?" she lowered her head a bit. Rainbow Dash lifted her up by the chin so she could look straight into her eyes.

"Yes I do Fluttershy. In fact, I think you are beautiful. No, scratch that, I know you are beautiful. In everyway, inside and out." Fluttershy held her mouth open in utter shock. Could she really believe her ears? Was she dreaming?

The rainbow mane mare just smiled at how unbelievably adorable her friend was acting. "Oh, she is asking to be pounced on by me right now. You better stop being such a tease Fluttershy." She thought. She closed her friend's mouth and gave her a wink. "What? I'm serious. You should flaunt it more girl. You would have every pony drooling and tripping over their own hooves."

This of course made Fluttershy blush even harder then before as she crossed her hooves and hid behind her mane. Dash just loved to see her look all flustered for her. "Ok Rainbow, whatever you say. I should s-start cooking so we can eat before it gets dark. Um, make yourself at home, please." She then grabbed the basket in her mouth and ran inside.

Rainbow gave a crooked smile and flew back up into the branch and munched on a few cherries. "It's just not fair for one pony to be so cute. Man, I just want to hold her and never let go. Hey, when did I start sounding so sappy?"

After a short ten minute snooze she went inside. She saw as Angel was riding Tank like, well, a tank. There were toys on the ground set up like little towers that they were knocking down. Then Angel jumped up and started doing some mid air flips. Tank moved just enough to catch him as he landed. All the other animals joined in by playing with their toys or trying to rebuild the towers.

Rainbow Dash looked to the tortoise and rabbit as she lowered her head, "You two having fun together?" They shook their heads yes and continued running around. Dash decided to play with them by tossing the balls, or holding up some toy. Some little mice would crawl up her legs and use her tail as a slide.

After 30 minutes of vigorous play she felt herself getting tired. Critter playing wasn't as exciting as flying, but a good time passer. "How does Fluttershy have the energy to take care of you guys all day? And how come none of you were this playful when she was gone?"

She lied down on the sofa and wrapped up in the bright green throw that was on the back rest. A small kitty curled up against her and started to purr. "I guess they are kind of cute. Why is Rarity's always so mad?" she thought as she pet the little kitty.

She looked up toward the kitchen as she heard Fluttershy's voice call out. "Angel, honey bunny, can you please come here and help momma?" Rainbow smiled at hearing the sweet voice. "I wish I was honey bunny." She laughed to herself as Angel left to the kitchen, looking a little bummed out at having to cut playtime short. Rainbow yelled out from her position on the sofa.

"Hey Flutters, you need any help?" "No thanks Dashie. I want you to rest. Angel and I got this." She heard Fluttershy call out a little softer then before. Rainbow then made herself comfy on the sofa. She felt as her eyelids got really heavy, as the sand pony seemed to overtake her.

**2 hours later**

Rainbow Dash slept soundly, snoring a little loudly. She turned over in her sleep and the kitty had long since left to find a quieter sleeping partner. Her nose started to wiggle as her snoring ceased and was replaced by sniffing. She raised her head and started sniffing harder when she felt something hit her head.

She woke up and fell off of the sofa. "Owe, what the?" she looked around to find none other than Angel Bunny standing tall and proud. Rainbow felt herself sneer at the vermin, "You! What do you want now devil?" he pointed to the kitchen.

All of a sudden Fluttershy trotted into the living room, "Had a nice nap Rainbow my dear? Oh no, did you fall off while you were sleeping? Are you ok?" Dash shot a warning glance to the bunny who had already attached himself to his owner's leg as he played with her fur. Earning him a giggle from said owner.

"Uh, yeah. Must have been some dream." She stood on all fours again and stretched the last of her sleep from her body. No need starting a war between herself and Angel on Fluttershy's first day back. "Oh, I hope it wasn't a nightmare. Those are scary." Rainbow smiled at her friend's concern. "Nothing scares me pal. Except maybe Harry the Bear. Seriously, I can't believe he doesn't freak you out. Say, what smells so good?"

Fluttershy made a happy face, "Oh, that would be supper. A little late for lunch, but not quite dinnertime. I made lots. I hope you like it. Follow me!" she said as she quickly trotted to the kitchen. Angel was walking behind her when something snagged his tail and made him fall forward. He looked back to see what did it and saw a blue hoof holding him in place.

He bared his teeth at Rainbow Dash and gave her a mean glare. She glared right back. "Alright you little pest. This is Fluttershy's first day back. I want her to be better just as much as you. So no more funny stuff until she is better, ok. You don't want her to get sad and go back to the hospital." Angel was about to let loose his wrath on the foolish pony. But she made a good point. Rivalries could wait until his momma was all better. He would have to put his dislike for her aside until later.

He made a sign that he agreed. "Alright, good. Now let's try and make her happy by being nice, uh, Angel." He smiled as she finally showed him some respect. "Angel, Rainbow, dinner's ready!" Fluttershy sang.

They both made their way to the dining room. Angel ran up to the table but Rainbow Dash stopped at the door. Fluttershy really spruced the place up for their meal. She laid out her nice ivory table cloth that had little sapphires in them. Something Rarity always eyed, it was so nice. She had two long candles set on each side of the table. And a few scented candles and incents on the counters. She had her fancy china out. She had some pretty dahlias in a vase in the middle. The spread on the table looked like it was placed by a fancy restaurant. She also noticed Fluttershy was still wearing the flower.

Rainbow Dash awed at the romantic sight. She was impressed, and flattered. Fluttershy did all this for her. While her lazy flank napped. She walked closer and took a big whiff of the food. It smelled heavenly. Her tummy growled and she started to drool a bit. She eyed the food hungrily.

On the table laid some delicious looking spaghetti. It had a variety of vegetables that added some nice color to the red sauce. Next to it was a big bowl full of some yummy looking garlic breads. Next to that was a green salad, with a small bowl of ranch. In a pitcher sat some freshly made iced tea with lemons inside. There was also a plate with lasagna on it, her favorite. Fluttershy was finishing grating some parmesan cheese into a small cup.

"Oh my gosh Fluttershy, you made this all for me. Like all of it? This looks amazing." Rainbow squeezed her cheeks together in excitement. "Oh thanks. It wasn't hard at all. And it was all made from scratch. Angel was a great help." She looked down to see Angel had a big tray full of spaghetti and salad and three slices of garlic bread. He happily hopped off to where ever he planned on eating. "Guess the best way for us not to fight is to not be in the same room." The blue dinner guest thought.

"Oh, I guess he wants to hang out with the other animals. I hope his stomach can handle the sauce. Oh well, I would rather it be just the two of us anyway." She said shyly as she hid behind her mane. She took a seat in the middle of the table. Rainbow Dash sat next to her and looked like she was about to throw herself on the table. "Seriously Shy, this looks spectacular. I never knew you were such a good cook."

Fluttershy unfolded a napkin onto her lap and served them both tea. "I know you said you didn't want salad, but it goes so good with this meal. So I made just a little, just in case." Rainbow Dash licked her lips some more as she served herself and Fluttershy some of the salad and poured some ranch on top. "Fluttershy, I was wrong. Anything you make will be perfect." Fluttershy smiled and blushed a bit at the compliments.

"Please, dig in. There is no way I can finish this all by myself. I know how much you need to eat. Oh but leave room for dessert. It should be ready in half an hour." They happily devoured their food as Rainbow Dash told her stories of animal sitting while she was gone. She told her how Harry the Bear decided to pay her another visit the next day. She nearly jumped out her skin. That Angel had to calm her down and feed the bear, much to her embarrassment.

Fluttershy just laughed and told her how nice every pony was to her in the hospital. And the plans Dr. Shrink had for her recovery. Rainbow Dash had ploughed through 3 slices of garlic bread, two bowls of spaghetti, and three bowls of lasagna. Fluttershy only had two slices of bread, and one bowl of each. She took small, dainty bites. Rainbow Dash leaned back in her chair rubbing her tummy. She had a bunch of sauce around her mouth. She wasn't as neat of an eater as her yellow host. But Fluttershy didn't care. She loved spending time with her, and getting a chance to give her a good meal.

"Fluttershy, I should hire you to be my personal chef. I'm going to have to work out harder to make up for all the great tasting food I have been eating." She closed her eyes in contentment. Fluttershy scooted closer and felt the warmth of the food put her at ease. The atmosphere was just too perfect. Being together and eating like this was almost like a date. How she wished it could be, that she had the courage to kiss her right now. She hoped she wasn't making her desires too obvious. Dash seemed to into the food to notice anyway.

"Really, I am surprised. You look like you got more of the food on you then in you, silly. Here, let me help you." Fluttershy was so lost in her full tummy stupor and good mood to realize until it was too late. She licked half the sauce from Rainbow Dash's blue lips. As soon as she reached the tip of her lick, she realized what she did.

She quickly scooted back, almost falling out of her chair. She started trembling nervously as she hid her once yellow, now red face behind her pink mane. She held her hooves up against her face trying to cover her blush. Rainbow Dash just blinked idiotically as a blush of her own formed. Her heart skipped a beat and she lost her breath. She finally got back to her senses to realize what just happened. Fluttershy, super sexy Fluttershy, just licked the sauce off of her lips. And it felt great. Suddenly Rainbow Dash was hungry again, but not for food.

She looked to her skittish friend to see her look like she was about to have a heart attack. How could some pony look so scared and yet so hot at the same time? She faced her and put both hooves on her shoulders, stopping the incoherent mumbling from her friend, probably apologies.

"Hey Fluttershy, calm down. Don't die on me girl. Thanks, but you didn't get it all, you know." She brushed the hair from her friend's face. Then she slowly and flirtatiously licked the rest of her own lips. Rainbow's magenta eyes pieced Fluttershy's soul. Fluttershy's eyes constricted as her heart stop and she took a BIG gulp. Her bandaged wings started to rise, and the only thing that came from her mouth was a groan.

This reaction was enough to make Rainbow Dash blush again. The brave mare pressed her nose lightly against the timid mare's nose. Rainbow Dash's heart started pounding so hard she could swear every one in the cottage could hear it. Their lips were so close, until all of a sudden a flash of white pushed them apart.

Rainbow Dash had never wanted to kill something more then Angel Bunny at that moment. An angry scowl came across two faces, one blue, one white. He turned his eye to his owner and made a sign saying to check the kitchen. Fluttershy was still red faced when she realized that the dessert was ready. "Oh, thank you for reminding me Angel. I almost forgot. The dessert. Oh Fluttershy, is your head screwed on backwards today?" she said as she ran into the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed herself and slowly dragged it down her face. She wiped her hooves and face with a napkin. "Perfect timing. There goes the perfect moment for a first kiss." She complained quietly as Angel shook his rear towards her face, ears erect as he hopped away victoriously. "Insult to injury, low blow rabbit." Dash frowned.

She closed her eyes and thought how good it would be to feel those yellow lips on her blue ones. Or to even get another chance to feel that soft tongue again. She started to make a plan to recapture the moment. What was amazing was that it was Fluttershy who started it. She wanted to see her dear friend assert herself more often, especially like that. Ten minutes passed without a peep from the yellow mare.

Rainbow Dash started to worry that maybe she died from shock and was going to check when Fluttershy came into the dining room carrying a tray with a fresh and hot cherry pie. Somehow she was balancing it on her head. And besides it sat two big plates each with a mountain of vanilla ice cream with some berries mixed in.

Rainbow Dash quickly made room for it on the table as Fluttershy placed it down with a warm smile. She apparently got things back together. Rainbow Dash eyed it greedily. "Fluttershy, this is, like, wow!" she couldn't begin to explain how good it looked. Fluttershy held the same excitement. "This is my favorite pie. I sure hope you like it. And vanilla taste so good with some berries inside. Pie a la mode! A filly can never have enough ice cream." She stated as she started cutting the pie, releasing the steam and sweet aroma.

"You sound like Pinkie Pie. But I have to agree with you. Ice cream is as awesome as me." They dug in. After a few bites Fluttershy looked up at her guest. "Nothing is as awesome as you Rainbow Dash. Not even ice cream." Rainbow Dash filled her face with more of the good stuff. Fluttershy just laughed at her friend's silliness.

The bold pegasus got an idea. She smothered some of the ice cream on her mouth and brought her face close to her friend. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide as she blushed and suddenly became very interested in her plate. Not even taking a peak up. Rainbow Dash frowned as her ears drooped. "Guess I couldn't expect that to work twice." She morbidly thought.

So Dash licked her own lips. This was a very good dessert, but something felt like it was missing. She looked back to Fluttershy who was still eating facing down.

"I can't believe I did that earlier. What was I thinking? Luckily I didn't scare her away. Oh, I wanted to do it so bad again when she was covered in ice cream. Only Rainbow Dash could make ice cream better. Fluttershy, you need to control yourself. You are behaving like a sex addict." She mentally berated herself.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat and placed a friendly wing over Fluttershy's back. This made the poor timid mare practically choke. "Hey Shy. Remember that one morning when you said you wanted to feed me? And when you hoof fed me in the hospital. Well, stop me if this sounds lame, but I really enjoyed being fed by you. Maybe you could do it again?"

Rainbow felt as the pony under her wing stiffened at the request. She smiled a bit. "Oh Rainbow, are you trying to embarrass me to death? I know what I just did was stupid. It was totally not my place to touch you like that. I am real sorry Dashie. After all the nice things you did, and all the help."

This was not the response Rainbow Dash was hoping for. She tickled the yellow ear, receiving a chuckle from the downed pegasus. "Come on Shy. Don't talk like that. You don't need to apologize for anything. I didn't mind the lick at all. In fact, I kinda liked it. It felt good. What's a little lick on the face between best friends anyway?"

This seemed to do the trick as Fluttershy visibly relaxed and smile. "R-really? You aren't cross with me Dash?" Rainbow Dash then engulfed her in a wing hug, a very intimate gesture. "I can never be mad at you Fluttershy. Uh, that one night didn't count. I wasn't myself." Rainbow nervously smiled. Fluttershy rubbed her face into the big blue wing, "What night?" she joked.

Rainbow felt a tingling sensation spread throughout her body as Fluttershy cuddled her wing. "Ok, she has wings. She has to know what it's doing to me." She thought as she tried to focus on anything. They laughed for a moment. "So Shy, what's the answer on being fed again?" she joked.

"You mean I cook you all this food and now you want me to feed it to you to?" Rainbow Dash pulled her wing away and looked away, leaving Fluttershy leaning against air. "Oh, jeez. That is really rude of me isn't it? You go through all this trouble making me a grand meal fit for royalty, and I start demanding you to feed my like you are my slave. Just forget…"

She was cut off when a spoon full of ice cream was shoved in her mouth. "Oh Rainbow, it would make the happiest pony to get to feed my future Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash blushed at her sweet words as she relished the ice cream in her mouth. Yup, this is just what she was missing. After feeding her friend some pie a la mode, Fluttershy stopped and smiled cutely at her.

She gave a peaceful sigh as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Rainbow took the hint and started feeding the affectionate pegasus that leaned against her. They continued sharing this tender moment this way. Soon they were finished with their meals.

"Oh boy Fluttershy, I am stuffed. Like a cream cheese filled jalapeno. This has got to be the best meal, EVER. I can't eat another bite." She leaned her rainbow haired head against the pink haired one. "You seem to say that every time I feed you. But I am glad you liked it. Delighted actually." She responded as she cuddled her head against the one on top of hers.

After a while of trying to fight off a food coma, Rainbow finally made a move to get off of the chair. "Alright Shy. Why don't you get some rest and I will pack all the leftovers up and clean everything." Fluttershy sat back fully in her chair. "Oh no Rainbow, I couldn't let you do that. I am the host. I should at least help."

"No way Flutters. You spent most of your first day back taking care of me and all the animals. Now let me at least clean up." Fluttershy raised a defiant hoof, "But you're my guest!" Rainbow Dash lowered her friend's hoof back down. "You always say that what's yours is mine. That this is my house to. So that means I need to clean around here."

Fluttershy laughed at that remark. "Rainbow, we both know you aren't even the best house keeper at your own house." Rainbow Dash grimaced at the burn. "Alright, well, that doesn't mean a mare can't learn. Consider me your apprentice."

Fluttershy gave up on trying to argue. "Ok Dashie. But just call me if you need anything. I think I will take a rest on the sofa before I bathe." With that the yellow mare made her way to her destination. She collapsed on the sofa, her work day catching up with her.

"And I didn't even do my full work load. Fluttershy, you need to get back into the swing of things missy." Fluttershy lectured herself. Angel Bunny jumped up and cuddled in her embrace. Tank came up and said hello. "Oh, nice to see you Tank. I hope you have been enjoying your stay here. Has Rainbow Dash been taking good care of you?"

He slowly but surely nodded his head and smiled. He then went inside his shell. Angel peered over and wiggled his nose at him curiously. A few other animals joined Fluttershy on the sofa while the rest took their usual spots in the home. They all slept quickly.

Fluttershy took one last glance around her living room and took the time to silently thank the heavens for each of her animals that she held close in her heart. She then laid her head down next to Angel. He let out a huge snore as he flipped over hitting her nose with his foot. She adjusted accordingly to hold him in place. "Hehe. He snores as loud as Dash."

With that final pleasant thought she was peacefully wisped away to dreamland. In her dreams Rainbow and her flew up to a cloud together in the moonlight and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Another thirty minutes pass**

Rainbow Dash shook the water from her hooves in the sink and dried them off with a towel. She finally packed up all the foods and cleared the tables. She washed all the dishes and left them drying. She cleaned the stove tops and tables and blew out all the counters.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked proudly at her work. "I'm sure I deserve an A in housekeeping from my mentor Fluttershy. A for awesome! I better go and check on her." She was on her way to the stairs when she noticed a yellow figure sleeping peacefully on the sofa. You can barely see her move she slept so softly. And she made the cutest sound with each exhale. It was quite the sight to see, as Fluttershy looked like an angel, or some ancient woodland spirit, maybe even once a tree, sleeping with all the animals. None of them ever slept with Rainbow Dash. Tank always preferred sleeping alone in his shell.

She couldn't resist the urge for a trick as she quietly went over and blew in her friend's ear. The yellow ear flicked ever so slightly in response. So she blew harder, earning not only a flicking ear but a hoof that swiped aimlessly in the air. Yellow eyelids began to flutter open.

Fluttershy felt the breeze blow against her head as she was carried by Dash in the night sky. All of a sudden the wind blew harder and they started losing control. She started having a panic attack as she went to grab Dash. Suddenly Rainbow wasn't there and Fluttershy was falling to her doom, much like she had when she fell from Cloudsdale. She tried to fly, but wasn't. She looked to see her wings were gone. The ground approached faster and faster until…

Everything was black. She was on something soft and familiar. She felt air being blown in her ears. She forced her eyes open to see two big magenta orbs looking right at her. She let out a powerful scream that was enough to make some of the critters' ears flicker. She jumped up into the air and flapped her wings, but to no avail. She fell right back down on the sofa on her rump, compressing a now rudely awaken Angel Bunny.

She grabbed her chest panting madly thinking she was dead from the fall. She finally recovered enough to see a very stunned Rainbow Dash, with the same magenta orbs she realized were her eyes. "Oh my goodness! Pant. R-rainbow Dash? It's just you. Oh, pant, I had a terrible nightmare, t-that we were flying, and then falling. And then you were gone, and I was going to die and…" she was cut off to only make an eep as Rainbow put her hoof up to cover her mouth.

Fluttershy grabbed her and pulled her into a death grip of a hug. Rainbow Dash stroke her hair for a minute until she calmed down enough. Fluttershy tried to avoid her gaze at the embarrassment she felt. "S-sorry Dash. You know how scared I get." She nervously laughed.

Rainbow laughed right back light heartedly, "I know Shy, that's one of the things that makes you so cute. Hey, don't ever worry about something like that, I will never leave you. No more nightmares, ok?" Fluttershy finally looked up and smiled, "Ok."

They finally finished their hug. "Um, Rainbow, can I ask you for a favor? If you can, that is." The cyan mare stopped hugging but was still playing with her hair. "Ask away Shy. I am here to serve." She then flicked the tip of the yellow ear, causing Fluttershy to shutter a bit. "Well, I still need a bath. And well, I can't do it alone. What I am trying to ask is, uh…"

Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide at the thought, "Holy crap, does she want me to bathe with her! Seems a bit too soon for something like that, but hell, if she wants to." She smiled devilishly. Fluttershy blushed from the look on Dash's face. She just realized how she made her question sound with her shyness. Just the thought of bathing together sounded _interesting_ to say the least. Oh, but she didn't want to be one of those mares. She could not sit there and take advantage of her faithful friend in such a way. "Fluttershy, get your mind out of the gutter you naughty filly you." She mentally scolded herself.

"Oh, er, um. What I mean Dash, is, I need help unwrapping my wings. I can't let the bandages get wet. But I understand if you don't want to. They can be quite frightening to look at after all." Rainbow Dash nearly fell over in disappointment. "Of course she didn't mean to have some awesome bath time doing who knows what. Fluttershy would never suggest something like that. Grr, why the flying feather not?" she thought a little ticked.

Fluttershy made herself smaller at seeing how disappointed her friend looked. "Of course you don't want to. This is way too much to ask of you. And who wants to see my injured wings anyway. Never mind." She looked down defeated. Rainbow Dash grabbed one hoof and started to rub it affectionately. "No, of course I don't mind Shy. I'd be glad to. It's only fair, I promise to help you until you are better. Don't be afraid to ask me for what you want. Whatever it is. Besides, we used to do some pretty personal stuff when we were fillies. We are just older now. And don't be ashamed of those wings. I want to look at them." She hoped she got her friend out of the dumps. Fluttershy gave her an appreciative smile, "Ok, but if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. I don't want to make this any harder for you." With that they went upstairs into the bathroom. Rainbow Dash ran a nice hot bath for her, with bubbles and bath salts. Fluttershy lit a few candles and took her robe out of the closet.

Then they just sat in the bathroom, looking at each other. Not knowing what to do. Rainbow Dash coughed a bit and spoke, "Ok, so let me see your wings." Fluttershy blushed and came closer as she turned around. Rainbow Dash carefully undid the bandages, revealing what was left of a yellow wing. Most of it was blackish purple, from bruising. "At least the swelling went down. It was worse in the hospital." Fluttershy softly added when she heard a gasp.

"Yeah, it doesn't look bad at all Shy." Rainbow lied trying to lighten the mood. She could see the scars that went along the length of the wing. It was freaky to see a wing without feathers and barely any fur. She made her friend hurt herself. This is what selfishness and anger get you. She sighed as she undid the other wing. The other wasn't much better.

Fluttershy felt like crying. She knew they would look unnatural for a while. And then it took longer for the feathers to grow back. Nurse Red heart had tried her best to make her comfortable with another pony looking and handling her wings. But she always felt ashamed. And it was 100 times worse with Rainbow Dash. They finally finished and Fluttershy winched when she heard Dash's voice speaking very soft. "Fluttershy, turn around and look at me please."

She slowly turned around, keeping her eyes closed. Rainbow Dash smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Flutters, I am really sorry. I can never say it enough. Do you know you are very brave and strong. This is no easy injury to deal with." She said looking a little watery eyed.

Fluttershy felt her heart melt and returned the hug. She looked into her eyes, "Thanks." Was all she could say "Let me help you get in the tub, and then I will go." She helped her injured friend into the tub as some bubbles flew up and landed on her nose. She let out a powerful sneeze that blew even more bubbles, making Fluttershy look like she had bushy eyebrows and a beard.

They both laughed as Rainbow sat at the side, and Fluttershy put some bubbles on blue ears. Rainbow Dash laughed, tilting her head back. She took a glance at the foggy mirror. In the reflection she saw a scary distorted image of Angel Bunny holding a blunt object and looking menacingly at her from the door. She whipped her head around and looked at the door. Nothing was there, just an empty dark room.

"Okay, that was REALLY bucking creepy." She thought. She looked back at Fluttershy who was playing with the bubbles like a school filly. "Say Shy, how's about I stay here in case you need help scrubbing your back or in case you fall or some monster comes in through the window or something?" Fluttershy ducked most of herself into the hot water. "M-m-m-monster! Where?" Rainbow Dash face hoofed. "Look, how about I stay here and keep an eye on you. I was just kidding about the monsters."

Rainbow Dash kept looking back and fourth from the door to the bathing pony. Fluttershy raised out of the tub a bit, "You don't mind that I am bathing?" she said timidly. "Fluttershy, we used to have sleepovers and bathe when we were young. What's the difference now?" Fluttershy just shrugged. No point arguing with logic. She laid back into the tub, carful with her wings. Rainbow Dash got up and closed and locked the door.

"Why did you do that? It's just the two of us here." Rainbow Dash tried to play it cool. "Just for safety. Now does my pretty little filly feel better?" Fluttershy just smiled and relaxed all the more. They sat there for an hour. Fluttershy let the hot water relax her sore muscles. When it came time for washing, Rainbow Dash helped scrub her back. Fluttershy was too lost in feeling relax to care. But Rainbow Dash kept having dirty thoughts pop into her head for the freshly cleaned pegasus.

Fluttershy dried off and the rainbow pony helped her into her night time robe. She sat and watched as Fluttershy dried and brushed her mane and tail. "Wowsers bowsers! She sure looks good after being bathed. I gotta incorporate bath time into our to do list more often." She thought dreamily.

Fluttershy just blinked prettily at her visitor, "What is it Dash? Do I have a cowlick or something?" Rainbow just made some big shakes to the side with her head. "Nothing wrong at all Shy." Fluttershy picked up the bandages and tossed them into the trash. They went into her bedroom as Fluttershy got out fresh ones. Rainbow repeated the process much easier as she got them on with almost no pain.

Now they sat there, only the moonlight glowing on them. Rainbow Dash made a little whistle as she looked to the door. "So, I guess since you are much better, I will sleep in the living room." She glanced to see Angel tapping his foot by the stairs, staring her down. "Why does he keep giving me that look? It's not my fault Fluttershy sat on him. Well, maybe it is. It was kinda funny." She thought bemused.

"Oh no, please Rainbow. I sleep much better with you here next to me. And I couldn't let you sleep on the old sofa all night long. I really don't mind." She smiled. Rainbow Dash gave her a big toothy grin right back as she jumped into her side of the bed. They both nestled up under the covers. Even Angel got comfortable on Fluttershy's pillow, a tiny green blanket of his own.

He shot the blue pegasus one last glance before falling right to sleep. They both giggled at the loud noises coming from the tiny rabbit. "Goodnight!" they both sang in unison. Fluttershy kept shifting in her spot, not quite knowing what was wrong. Rainbow Dash took the opportunity at open one wing and wrap it over the smaller pegasus. Fluttershy turned to face her and gave her a thankful look. She rubbed noses with her bigger friend and quickly fell asleep in her wing hug. Moments later Rainbow Dash felt sleep over come her. They needed their rest, because tomorrow would be even harder.

**That is seriously the longest chapter I have ever written. Boy was it hard and easy at the same time. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter I will finally bring the other ponies into the story. And next chapter will have some humor. Anybody else liked the way I made Angel. I thought it would be a little creepy and funny to have him seem like a killer in the bathroom scene. Tell me what you think. **

**Happy reading!**

**The Queen Baby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again everybody, Queen baby here. Hope you all enjoyed chapter seven. And I hope you guys will all enjoy chapter eight as well. Today's topic will be wing boners. Lol. In this chapter I will introduce the other ponies, including Scootaloo. Tell me if I need to work on anything or if you like it. Thanks and enjoy. Again I own nothing from MLP.**

Inside a warm, cozy and happy cottage laid two ponies and one bunny, sleeping peacefully in a bed. Fluttershy did not stir an inch as she slept curled up in a ball, lying on her side. She had a look of utter peace, as it traced her soft features, as she was enveloped in a pair of warm arms. She seemed unaware of the very loud snoring coming from both her bunny and her fellow pony.

Rainbow Dash was in a deep sleep. She snoozed contently as she spooned the smaller pegasus. At feeling the soft warmth in her arms, she hugged her friend closer. She even started nuzzling her friend's ear. A smile could be seen forming on a yellow face at being cuddled and nuzzled.

Angel Bunny slept soundly, his blanket wrapped messily around his little body. His ears flickered ever so slightly as a light breeze flew in through the window. His little whiskers twitched at the tickling sensation. He swept at the air with his front paws, a frown growing on his face. He tried to hide his face by flipping over. He unknowingly rolled off of the pillow and landed on top of a rainbow head.

Rainbow Dash lifted her head up abruptly at feeling something hit her on the top of her head. She looked from side to side comically blinking in surprise, seeing a blur of white and green in her vision. Angel held on with a painful grip as his field of vision was filled with every color of the rainbow, his green blanket slipping off of him. He thought there was a tornado hitting his home.

Finally Rainbow Dash stopped shaking her head, feeling something pulling her mane. She took a glance up to see a fluffy white tail land on her muzzle. She winched as strong little paws swiped at her face, as Angel tried to regain his balance. The rudely awakened pegasus pushed the creature off her nose with a hoof. Angel landed upside down and rolled onto his back. He was now in a pink mane as he looked up quite angrily at the blue pony. Rainbow Dash was about to chew out the little guy when Fluttershy awoke and quickly turned over.

"Oh, Angel! Did my poor little baby fall out of his spot while he was asleep? My poor little guardian angel. You can be such an active sleeper." Fluttershy cooed as she held and cuddled the little rabbit. He fought her affections and squeezed out of her hold. He straightened out his fur and stomped out of the bed and down the stairs, not even sparing a passing glance.

Fluttershy just continued propping herself up on her elbows and smiled softly. "Oh, my little Angel Bunny can be so grumpy on the morning." Rainbow scoffed and lay back down. She pulled Fluttershy into another hug as her blue wing draped over her. She rested her head on top of the pink mane as she blew nonchalantly into the yellow ear.

"That pesky rabbit of yours is always grumpy Flutters. It's like he always has a carrot up his…" Fluttershy turned herself around so she was laying on her back and facing her friend. "Rainbow! Please don't talk about my animals that way. Especially Angel. He does a lot for me. He is my best friend." Fluttershy defended. She shied away when she called her bunny her best friend. She wasn't really thinking when she said that.

Rainbow Dash pulled back her resting head and looked hurt. Her eyes got bigger as she made a small pout, her ears drooping, "Really? I thought I was your best friend Shy?" she turned her head away to hide the hurt she felt. Fluttershy instantly felt terrible for hurting her friend's feelings as she propped herself up again and cuddled into the pegasus' neck.

"Oh no Rainbow, you_ are_ my best friend. What I meant was that Angel is my best animal friend. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That is the last thing I wanted to do. Please don't be sad Dash. I will just cry my eyes out if you're sad." She started rubbing her face all over the blue furred neck.

Rainbow Dash brightened at the words, clearing up her confusion. She wrapped her hooves over the frantic pony and rolled over on to her back. Fluttershy eeped with a look of shock as she was put on top of her blue friend. Her mumbled apologies stopped and her blush started as Rainbow Dash started nuzzling her softly under her chin, "Oh good. I was about to say, how can that bunny be a cooler friend than me? I feel much better." Rainbow placed her front hooves behind her head and closed her eyes. She just rested and enjoyed the early morning. She loved the softness of the pillow and bed. She enjoyed the crisp morning air and the sweet smell of flowers and honey that were emitted from her shy friend. Most of all she absolutely loved feeling Fluttershy stretched out against her body.

It felt so comforting and exciting at the same time. The only feeling she could compare it to, was the feeling she got when flying. Like how the world seemed to speed up and slow down all at the same time. Being able to make such close contact with Fluttershy sent her heart soaring. "Is this what love feels like?" the resting pegasus wondered inwardly. Fluttershy kept her warm and comfy in all the right places, like the softest and sweetest blanket. Yellow legs were sprawled out to the sides of a strong blue body.

Fluttershy felt her heart race at being on top of Rainbow Dash like this. They were so impossibly close to each other. She felt her cheeks fire up as her entire frame rose and fell with each breath Rainbow Dash made. She took in a sharp breath as she saw Dash smile, feeling her rainbow tail snake around her thigh and blend in with her own pink one. She had no idea what even to think. This was like a dream come true. "Am I dreaming? This can't be real." She thought. And what drove her more crazy was the fact that Rainbow Dash looked so cool and collected, as if she wasn't cuddling so intimately. Then again, Dash was always so good at playing cool.

Fluttershy squeed as she felt a blue hoof pet her face, she looked to see Rainbow Dash still had her eyes closed and had that confident grin plastered to her face. "Does she know what she is doing to me? Rainbow is driving me crazy! Fluttershy, you need to take control of yourself. You don't want to scare her away with your forcefulness."

Rainbow Dash opened one eye to see her friend looking quite confused. But an excited sort of confused, "She is just too cute. And I am the one making her act this way. I can definitely have fun with this." She playfully thought. Fluttershy didn't like the way the blue pony was looking at her. Or maybe she did. Whichever the answer, she knew she was in for something.

Rainbow Dash's smile turned into a smirk as she opened both eyes and raised a brow, "You comfortable up there Shy?" she said in a saucy voice. Fluttershy felt her heart beat even faster at the tone and the look she was getting. She didn't know how to handle it all, "I uh, um, ah, I…" Rainbow's smirk turned into a crooked smile, "Let me make you more comfortable Fluttershy."

With that last remark, she flipped her over and pinned her down on her back. Fluttershy felt her racing heart stop in their change in positions. She felt a weird sensation over come her. She started feeling really hot in her insides, especially her lower half. A weird sensation she only felt when she had those most intimate thoughts of her protector and friend. She was so overwhelmed by it all she started trembling slightly under the dominating pony.

Rainbow Dash really liked the view she was seeing from up here. Fluttershy looked so beautiful laying beneath her. Her lovely pink hair was flowing out like a halo of pink around her face. That pretty yellow fur was beginning to look kind of red though. "Seriously, how does a pony make freaking out look so good?" she thought. "Poor thing looks like she might just pass out."

The cyan mare made herself comfortable on her friend as she inched her face closer, "You seem pretty tense there Shy. Maybe there is something I can do to make you relax. And all you have to do is lay there and look pretty." Dash boldly stated. Now she had their muzzles so close, they were breathing each other's air. Just a slight tilt of the head and lips would meet.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide at her friend's actions, "Can this really be it? My first kiss! And with Rainbow Dash, I sure hope I'm not doing anything to push her into this." Fluttershy nervously thought as she waited to see what her friend would do. Just as Rainbow Dash was about to execute her finisher, she quickly made her way to her real target. She gracefully moved her head and placed her lips at the back of the base of Fluttershy's ear. She then blew a strong raspberry.

Fluttershy didn't even have time to wonder what just happened as her mind went blank. All she knew was the irresistible tickling she felt at her ear. She wiggled, twist, and turned, unable to escape the attack due to being pinned down. She giggled and laughed, unable to stop. Rainbow Dash also couldn't stop. She loved hearing her friend laugh. And she couldn't lie, it felt pretty good having her wiggle the way she did under her.

Rainbow Dash continued her onslaught by blowing even more raspberries into her neck. "Ha! Raspberries. A Fluttershy's greatest weakness." She chuckled. Fluttershy shut her eyes tight as she tried her best to breathe and talk. "No, please stop Rainbow. It tickles too much." At this Rainbow Dash planted more raspberries on her neck and started giving a few on her collar bone. "Noooo! Please, I can't take anymore!" she wheezed out between fits of laughter.

"No way Fluttershy. If you want me to stop, you are going to have to ask nicer than that." She finally stopped for a moment to let the smaller pegasus catch her breath, but still left her lips dangerously close to the yellow neck. "Please oh please oh please oh PLEASE! Have mercy!" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh her head off at how cute her friend sounded. She tucked her blue face into the crook of Fluttershy's neck and giggled. "Alright, I guess you had enough. Now that my Flutters isn't so freaked out about being up close and personal I can resume my duties as your blanket."

Rainbow Dash now lay completely on top of her yellow companion. She continued to nuzzle her neck and enjoyed the feel of the pony under her as said pony caught her breath. "Oh… pant… my… pant… that was… pant… that was… deep breath…" before she could finish her complaint Rainbow Dash cut in, "Amazing? Awesome? The absolute, best tickling you ever received! " the last one was more of a statement then a question. Rainbow Dash was feeling so cheeky and happy she decided to give a tiny little lick on the corner of Fluttershy's mouth. Fluttershy's eyes popped out and her heavy breathing stopped. She looked up wide eyed to her friend, who seemed to still be high on her tormenting tickling.

A huge smile over came Fluttershy's face as she stared, starry eyed, at the pony on top of her, "All of the above Rainbow." Rainbow laid her head back down and enjoyed the warmth emitted from her friend. "Of course it was. Maybe one day I can show you what these lips can really do. Then I will really have you begging for mercy." Even Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she just said. Waking up next to Fluttershy really brought out her brave side, sensitive side, and funny side.

Rainbow Dash snuck a peek to see her friend red faced, yet again, her mouth forming a small o. She was probably impossibly embarrassed by the words. She gave her one more chuckle as she started nuzzling the ends of her mane, "Calm down Fluttershy. Don't make me make you snap out of it by tickling you some more." She warned. Fluttershy stiffened a bit under her as she made a small squee, "Oh, no thank you. I had enough tickling for the day."

Rainbow Dash lifted her head again and gave her a wink, "I will be the judge of that Flutters." She emphasized her words by tickling the tip of her ear with her rainbow mane. Fluttershy started pushing her head away with her hooves. "Please, no more. At least let me go pee if you are going to torture me all day." Rainbow Dash reluctantly picked herself off of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy made a quick run for it right after she flicked Rainbow in the nose with the tip of her long tail, giggling all the way into the bathroom. Rainbow Dash laid on her back and yelled playfully, "You are gonna pay for that Shy. Just you wait until the tickle monster gets you!" she teased as she heard more giggling from the bathroom. The blue mare took a deep breath as she relaxed even more, "A pony could really get used to this. I wouldn't mind waking up every morning to her. Jeez, was it super hard to not kiss her. She doesn't make it easy. And I just got a little taste of her. Now I really want more. But I gotta make it special. And at least wait until her wings are a little better." She felt her wings stiffen a bit at the thoughts she was having if she chose what she really wanted to do to the timid mare. She calmed herself more and thought seriously for a second, "But is that what she would really want? Am I really good enough for her?" She was taken from her concentration as she felt a hoof poke her ever so gently in her side.

She couldn't believe she didn't hear Fluttershy coming. She was awfully quite, but still. "Um, Rainbow Dash. Can you please help me with my bandages in a while so I can shower? First I'm going to feed all of my little animals and say good morning to them!" she went from shy to happy at the mention of her pets. Rainbow Dash smiled and rose to a sitting position. "Sure thing Shy. Let me go to the little filly's room and I will help you feed them. And by the way, laughter is the best medicine, so be ready for more of this!" she stretched out her wing and tickled inside her ear.

Fluttershy shook her head trying to get rid of the sensation. "No wonder Pinkie is never sick." She joked as Rainbow Dash flew into the bathroom to relieve herself. Fluttershy sat on her bed and smiled contently. Rainbow Dash had been doing such a good job taking care of her and being there for her. She loved all the time they were spending together, and relished all the attention, even the tickling. It really kept her mind off of her wings.

"Too bad I didn't get my kiss. Maybe one day I can find the courage to kiss her myself. Oh that would be terrific!" she felt herself get all giddy as her bandaged wings started to flutter slightly. She winched at the strain she felt. "Oh, that's right. Dr. Fixit's exercise routine. Got to stretch in the mornings and work them out for a bit." Fluttershy started her exercise by doing a full body stretch. She then unfurled her injured wings carefully. She made them rise to their full height. Grant it in their current condition they didn't look all too amazing. She made a sad sigh at thinking what they used to look like, even just a week ago.

She concentrated to get her focus off of the pain. She could feel some soreness and a little burning from her wings to her mid back. She thought back to what her doctor friend, Shrink had told her. "Whenever I feel this way, I have to remember that I am great. Every pony makes mistakes. I am worth it, a-and special. I am an element of harmony, I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!" She cheered herself on as she felt her pride rise. She started doing very slow and smooth jumping wing jacks.

The pain lessened with each stroke. She felt a smile of determination over come her as she started rotating her wings in circles. Rainbow Dash came out of the bathroom to find her filly hood friend working out her wings. She was so focused on them she didn't even hear her come out. So she sat there and watched her continue.

There was times when Rainbow Dash wanted to run to her side and comfort her, the times when she would winch and stop for a moment from the pain in her wings. But she knew it would be better if she did these beginning steps on her own. After a few sets of ten, she started feeling very tired. She was panting like a dog, some sweat forming on her forehead. She looked up to the door to see Rainbow Dash smiling her way.

"Fluttershy, you are doing great! At this rate, you will be flying before you know it!" Fluttershy blushed at the compliments. "Thank you Rainbow Dash. And I have the best trainer to help me." Rainbow Dash flapped her wings excitedly and gave a confident smile. "You bet your cute little flank there Shy. Once it doesn't hurt to move them around we will start a strict training regiment. I oughta stop by my place later and get my coach's whistle and hat."

Rainbow Dash noticed she still had her wings up and they seemed to be giving her trouble, "You ok Shy?" Fluttershy started rubbing her back as she sat on the ground, "Just a little stiff and sore is all Dash. Some rubbing should help." Rainbow Dash closed the distance between them and started massaging her back, and lightly massaged her wings. Fluttershy's whole body went limp at the relief she was feeling. She slid to the floor and shut her eyes , moaning lightly. Her body contorting to whatever Rainbow Dash's hooves moved it. After just a minute Fluttershy was laying on the floor, her legs spread out, looking like she might pass out from the pleasure.

"She really needs to stop making those sounds and moving like that. It's turning me on." Rainbow Dash thought, as she happily continued her work. Soon Fluttershy's moans were becoming even louder. Rainbow found it hard to ignore so she stopped. Fluttershy looked up disappointed, "Why in Equestria did you stop, Dash?" she shyly asked. Rainbow tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face. "Uh, well, I will give you a better one later Shy. I promise. But shouldn't we at least feed those critters of yours?"

Fluttershy quickly rose to her hooves and darted downstairs, "Oh my gosh you're right. How could I forget?" Rainbow Dash started after her and slowed her down when Fluttershy tried to run down the stairs. "Whoa there girl. You shouldn't run down stairs. Don't want you falling and getting hurt." Fluttershy looked down a bit and walked instead of ran.

They made it down to see Angel sleeping on one of the recliners, his face wearing a frown as usual. Fluttershy smiled at Rainbow, "He doesn't usually like being woken up so early. Especially if breakfast isn't ready." She explained as all of the household animals came out, "Good morning all of you. And how are all of my animal friends feeling this morning? Great I hope." she chirped with a bright smile. "How come these animals were never this happy to see me? Even when I fed them!" Dash thought as she noticed as they all jumped up and danced for the yellow pony's attention. They all chirped, squeaked, squawked, barked, meowed, and various other sounds as they said greetings to her.

Fluttershy took the time to say hello to each of them as she pet and kissed them. "Oh, and Rainbow wishes you good morning to! Don't you Rainbow." She flashed a pretty smile her way. Rainbow Dash smiled back and looked back down to the awaiting animals. They weren't that bad. They were all well behaved when compared to Angel. She waved her hoof, "Morning guys. Uh, what's up!" she wasn't really used to talking to them unless it was to calm them down or make them behave.

They all just stared at the pony with curious eyes. Fluttershy tilted her head toward her friend and soon all the animals rubbed against her legs affectionately. "Awe, see, they do like you Dash. They can be as shy as me sometimes, that's all. They all told me how thankful they were for you feeding and playing with them." Rainbow Dash smiled at getting some attention from the animals. "Playtime is definitely my thing. All the other mushy stuff is better left to you." She said as she pet a few. A few birds landed on her head, making her shake her head.

"Sorry it took me so long to get up everyone. I was a little… um, distracted. Breakfast is coming right up." Rainbow Dash grinned as Fluttershy blushed and smiled. Seeing as Rainbow Dash finally had some experience in care taking, they both went to work. While the blue pegasus worked on the feeders that hung from the ceiling and the bowls that were up high, the yellow pegasus took care of the ones below. They were done really fast. They then went outside as they laughed, and started feeding all the out door animals.

Rainbow Dash tied the chicken feed to her as she took the chance to stretch her wings. She did a quick stretch before taking to the air, leaving only a rainbow trail behind her. She did a few barrel rolls and flips in the air. She then took out some seed and let them fall to the ground in front of the coup. Fluttershy looked on in awe at her friend's agility.

"Yay! Great job Dashie. I don't think there was ever a cooler way of feeding chickens!" Fluttershy cheered as Rainbow Dash landed next to her, air puffing out and wings still flapping. "I gotta agree with you there pal. There sure isn't a cooler way to do it. These chickens got a meal and a show." Fluttershy walked up to her and nuzzled into her shoulder. "Now that all the animals are taken care of I can make us a little something to eat." Rainbow Dash licked her lips as she straightened out at the sound of another one of her friend's meals. "Oh boy, I can't wait! Thank you, thank you!" Fluttershy picked out some blueberries for breakfast. She turned to look at Dash, "But that means I got to be safe from the tickle monster until at least lunch." She tried her best at bribery.

Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes and slowly dragged her wing across Fluttershy's back, earning a squee of surprise. "Oh but I thought you liked me touching you?" Fluttershy's mouth dropped open and the basket fell. Luckily Rainbow caught it in her teeth. Fluttershy turned red yet again and started stuttering, "B-b-b-but I-I-I-I I mean that, I uh…" Rainbow Dash started rubbing noses with her in an attempt to calm her down.

She then put the basket down, "Relax there Flutters. I'm only kidding. Just don't let me catch you looking sad and I won't have to tickle you." Fluttershy finally relaxed and chuckled. "How do pancakes sound?" Rainbow Dash started flapping her wings in excitement again, "That sounds great! Fluttershy, you are the best." They both ran inside with only minimal teasing of each other.

Rainbow Dash sat in the living room as she played with the critters. Angel had already since woken up and went into the kitchen to help cook. "Can't believe a rabbit can cook better then me. Cooking is definitely not one of my skills." Her ears straightened into attention once she heard her friend singing with some birds. "Wow, Shy has the most beautiful voice. So sweet" she hummed peacefully to herself.

She sat on a recliner and put a hoof to her chin in thought, "How on earth are we going to tell the others about what happened?" she thought. She was sure that Fluttershy was worrying about it, even if she seemed pretty happy this morning. They both were dreading this conversation ever since the morning after. "Well whatever happens, I will do everything to make sure I take all the blows for her." She boldly stated.

Her concentration was broken when she heard a voice call out, "Oh Rainbow my dear, breakfast is ready!" For the moment all of Dash troubles were gone at the thought of getting some of Fluttershy's food. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" she excitedly hopped off the couch and flew into the dining room. She landed in her seat as she tied a napkin around her neck and grabbed a fork and knife in each hoof. Her tongue hanging out comically, her stomach let out a huge grumble at the prospect of her next meal. Fluttershy came out holding one giant stack of pancakes and placed it in the middle of the table. She then ran back without a word, holding a smaller stack and some maple syrup and put it in her spot.

Rainbow Dash eyed the giant stack hungrily. "These look amazing Shy. And I'm so hungry, I could eat them all. Can't wait to chow down, this will be so awesome!" she boasted. Fluttershy raised her hoof in the air to try and stop her hungry friend, "Oh, please wait? Um, that isn't your stack. I had a talk with Angel about his behavior. He wanted to say sorry by serving you your stack. He should be coming right now." She explained as a bunny and a stack of pancakes jumped to the table. Angel delivered with a smug smile.

He placed the plate in front of her, and took his place in front of the stack in the middle. Rainbow Dash's eyes popped out of her head as her face fell. "What the? Fluttershy, why the heck is his stack so huge?" she jealously looked at the plate. Rainbow's plate had five pancakes. Which was more than Fluttershy's two. But Angel had like, fifteen. She couldn't deny her plate looked great, but she was super hungry, and this wouldn't be enough to fill her up. Fluttershy was busying herself pouring orange juice for them.

She looked up as she pet her rabbit's ear, he gave her a smug little look as he motioned with his paw at how BIG his stack was. "Oh, do you not like it? I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I tried to make it as lovely as possible for you. Do you want me to make something else?" Rainbow Dash instantly felt very rude for complaining about her free meal that was so generously given to her.

"Oh no Fluttershy, I didn't mean that. It looks good. Too good for me. I am way thankful to eat this. What I mean is, uh, is it ok for him to eat so many?" Fluttershy smiled as she poured a large helping of maple syrup on the large stack. "Oh, well, I thought we should pace ourselves. Remember, we are supposed to meet all of our friends for a picnic. There is going to be lots of food, and I just thought it would be a good idea if we kept our appetites up. That wasn't very smart or hospitable of me. Here, why don't you have mine? I can just make myself some toast and jam."

Fluttershy pushed her plate towards Rainbow Dash, as Angel crossed his arms and wiggled his nose in annoyance. Fluttershy's kindness never ceases to amaze her. She shook her head and pushed the plate back. Angel smiled. Fluttershy wrung her hooves together nervously. "Oh my, did I manage to offend her?" she thought with a panic. "No way Fluttershy, You are right, we need to stay hungry for the picnic. Besides, you need your breakfast to, pretty filly. You need to keep up your strength." Fluttershy blushed.

They yellow host tried to push the plate back towards her guest, to which both a blue hoof and a pair of white paws pushed it back to her. "See Shy, we both agree you need to eat. Now be a good little filly and eat your delicious pancakes, you don't want me to bring back the ticklers, do you?" Fluttershy made herself smaller as her long tail wrapped around her frame, she took one big gulp, "Oh, no thank you Rainbow. I will eat my breakfast now."

Rainbow smiled at her threat working. She took one last look at Angel, who shot her a mean little smile. He quickly became a tornado that devoured the food in a matter of seconds. Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide, "How does he eat so much so fast?" she may have been the fastest flyer in Equestria, but he had to be the faster eater. Angel then patted his giant belly, letting out a burp as he picked his teeth with a toothpick.

"Angel, please say excuse me." She mothered the rabbit, as she wiped the maple syrup off his face and paws with a napkin. He shooed her away once he was satisfied. She smiled lovingly at her rabbit, "Oh, is my special little Angel Bunny all happy with a full tummy?" She continued to pet his head as he looked at the blue pegasus and winked at her. He pointed at his small cup of juice. Fluttershy grabbed the cup and put it to his mouth. Rainbow Dash was starting to steam, "Lazy good for nothing rabbit. Does he always have to be such a jerk? Even to her?" Fluttershy planted a ton of kisses all over his face and head, making Rainbow a little jealous. She placed him on the floor as he made his way to take a nap. He was so full, he was walking for once, instead of hopping.

Rainbow Dash took the chance to take over his seat to be closer to Fluttershy, "Hey there Shy, I bet I could make a good pet. Seems like a sweet deal. Maybe I can get some of that treatment." Fluttershy blushed hard as she hid behind her mane. "Does she mean the kisses. Oh I sure hope not, or do I hope so? OH, I'll just feed her again." She quickly thought as she cut a few pieces and started feeding her bigger friend.

Rainbow Dash really hoped she would be getting a kiss, but being fed was always welcomed. She smiled as she savored her meal, "Wow Flutters, this is awesome. What's in it?" Fluttershy smiled at the happy expression of her friend, "Well, this one has white and milk chocolate chips with bits of fudge. The second pancake to. The one below it is banana and brown sugar. And the last two are blueberry."

Rainbow Dash then started to feed her fellow pegasus. They enjoyed their closeness and comfortable silence, the only noise heard were the birds singing outside and the sounds of satisfaction they both felt when they ate. Soon they were finished and eagerly gulped down the juice. Fluttershy was about to clear the table, but Rainbow Dash beat her to it. "Too slow Shy. Now the loser has to relax and the winner gets to clean up." She flashed her daring smile as she flew back and fourth clearing the table.

Fluttershy smiled at how much fun her friend made meals, "Every pony is slow compared to you Dash. I even bet The Wonderbolts couldn't keep up with you." Rainbow Dash stopped mid air and started flexing for her friend. "You got that right girl. Fastest pony alive here. Fastest and awesomeist?" somehow she knew that didn't sound right. Fluttershy blushed at her friend twirling in the air and flexing. And just for her to.

She gave a dreamy smile, as her injured wings unknowingly started to rise from the tucked in position. The reaction did not go unnoticed by the bold pegasus. She landed right in front of her shy friend and pressed her nose against hers. "Like what you see there Fluttershy?" Fluttershy eeped as she ducked a bit. She turned bright red as she glanced from her wings to her friend, "Uh, loser has t-to leave and sit right. I better get g-g-going then!" she squeaked as she ran out of the dining room.

Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself, "I gotta give her a show more often. I love the way she turns red. Hehe. Well, that's one way to get the attention off my grammatical errors." She quickly finished cleaning up so she could start the rest of the day.

Fluttershy sat in her living room as she nervously played with her hair. "Oh my goodness, that was so embarrassing. Oh, why oh why did she have to notice that? I really need to be more careful. I wish I could be more like her, and not such a spaz." With that final thought Rainbow Dash flopped her body on the sofa, she was belly down and propping her head up with her hooves. She watched her shy friend with a curious eye as she tried to avoid eye contact by looking to the ground.

Sensing that she was still embarrassed from her comment earlier she decided not to press the matter anymore, even if she really did want to know, "SO, thanks for breakfast Shy. It was really tasty. You should open up a bed and breakfast." She joked. All she got was a nod and a muffled "Uh hum" from the timid mare. Rainbow Dash frowned a bit as her ears drooped some. She sat up and leaned on the arm of the sofa, trying to get her face closer. Fluttershy took a peek to see a blue face was nearing her, she made a small eep and quickly took cover behind her mane.

Rainbow leaned back as she raised a brow in question, "What, do I scare her now? Why won't she look at me? Maybe I embarrassed her too much in there?" she thought. Fluttershy sat there, trying to disappear. "Ok Fluttershy, you need to calm down. Maybe if I don't see her, then I won't start feeling funny? Oh, but she will be wondering why I am ignoring her. What if I hurt her feelings, maybe she won't be my friend if I do that? This is silly, this is Rainbow Dash, I shouldn't be afraid to look my best friend in the eyes. But then why do my legs get all shaky and my heart starts pounding and I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach when I look really deep in her eyes? OH, I know why. I have to be brave. For crying out loud Fluttershy, you two have slept in the same bed for nights now. Maybe if I'm lucky she will get bored and take a nap." She was shivering so much from her nerves Rainbow Dash could hear her teeth chatter.

"Oh no, she's cold. What if she's sick." She thought as she leaned over the edge of the couch. "Hey Fluttershy, come on pal, will ya look at me for a minute? You are shaking like a leaf, you cold or sick or something?" Fluttershy made a small whimper. She felt bad for making her fried worry for her. She gathered up her courage and lifted up her head and shifted her gaze to her friend. Rainbow Dash let out a sigh as she smiled softly. Fluttershy felt her heart melt at seeing that smile, but was trying to focus on controlling her movements. Rainbow Dash put her wrist to her friend's forehead. (They got wrists, right?)"Nope, you don't have a fever. You feeling ok, do you need more food or something?" Fluttershy looked down for a second, she then shut her eyes tight, opened them and met her friend's gaze.

"I feel just fine, I guess I was a little too relaxed from all that food?" Rainbow decided to let the obvious white lie slip. "Ok, you tell me if anything is making you uncomfortable, or if you don't like something." Dash secretly hoped the way they flirted didn't make her too uncomfortable, but if she said so, she would stop. Fluttershy got off the recliner and took a seat next to Dash, cuddling to her side, "With you here Dashie, nothing can bother me." Rainbow blushed slightly, feeling the truth from the words. In Fluttershy's mind she was cheering herself on for being so brave, and doing what she desired, to be close to her Rainbow.

They sat there for a little while longer, watching as the animals took their morning nap after being fed. Rainbow Dash remained seated on one side of the couch, as Fluttershy decided to lie down on her stomach and rest her head next to Rainbow's body. Rainbow started to pet the freely flowing pink hair with a hoof. They didn't need to say a word, as the two just let their contact do the talking.

After a leisurely morning of resting and watching animals go about their day, they both eventually got ready for the picnic. Rainbow Dash helped Fluttershy with the bandages and left her alone to shower. She felt something kick her hind leg and looked down to see Angel sticking his tongue out at her, then he took off down the stairs. "This is the perfect chance to get the little bugger, while Fluttershy is busy."

She flew down at alarming speeds. She was nearing her white target as he was coming to a wall, but in the last second he did an amazing back flip. She came crashing into the hard wall and fell on her rump. She looked up dazed and confused, seeing little clouds zip past her head, round and round.

She came back to attention at the sound of squeaks, seeing Angel laughing his tail off at her. She raised her hoof at him but froze when he pointed behind her. She glanced back to see a decent sized crack in the wall. She rubbed her head and felt a tiny bump. "Owe. Great, to add to all the other stupid things I have done to her, now I break her wall. She is gong to be pissed." She tried to move a stool in front of the crack. She even picked up a raccoon and put it on top.

"Nope, no hiding this. I'm doomed." She said with worry in her voice as she put the raccoon and stool back in their original spots. She nearly fell down at the sound of Fluttershy coming down the stairs. "Oh Dash, I'm all done. Shower is all yours. I took a quick one so there will be plenty of hot water for the most awesome po.." she let out a large gasp as she ran to her guilty looking friend.

She raised a hoof to her mouth, "OH MY! What happened Rainbow?" She looked to see the guilty pony looking down and rubbing her head, still on the floor, "Did you hit the wall?" She got closer to inspect her friend. Rainbow gulped. "Well, I kinda sorta went head first into it." She winched as she heard Fluttershy speak. "What! Oh my, Rainbow, your head. Do you feel ok? Do you need a doctor? Oh my, wait right here and I will get you an ice pack."

With that she ran into the kitchen to retrieve said item. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe how nice her friend was being. She didn't even inspect the wall. If some pony had broken her wall, she would be fuming. And they are made of clouds and easy to fix. "Well, this is Fluttershy. Element of Kindness." She thought as Fluttershy came back and put the ice pack on her bump. Rainbow Dash finally looked at her friend. She looked so pretty, and at how fast she ran here made her mane look even better than usual. Rainbow continued to eye her pretty friend as she waited to get scolded.

"What happened Dash? Did you trip?" Rainbow pondered lying to her friend. She could say that and Fluttershy would probably believe it. She was always so trusting, especially of her. "No, I didn't trip. I wasn't being a very good pony Shy. See, Angel kicked me in the leg and ran down stairs. I got mad and chased him. I wasn't going to hurt him, just scare him. I know I shouldn't fly so fast indoors. Well, when I got close I messed up and crashed into your wall. I am really sorry Fluttershy. I promise I will pay for some pony to fix it."

Fluttershy gave her a funny look to which Rainbow closed her eyes to. "She isn't going to use the stare on me, is she?" she worried. "Angel Bunny. You come right out here mister. And I mean now!" Fluttershy stated in an assertive manner, sounding a lot like a mother. Angel's head appeared from behind the sofa, a little fear in his eyes. She pointed to a spot in front of her. He held his head low as he scampered into the spotlight.

"Angel Bunny, why are you behaving so badly to Rainbow Dash? That is mommy's friend. You should know better then to kick ANYONE. That isn't very nice you know." He looked at the downed pegasus and glanced back up like he didn't care. "Well, you better care mister. No bunny of mine will act that way in my house. Now you apologize this instant." He stood up taller and shook his head defiantly. Then it happened. She used a lesser version of the stare. Even though it was mild, it was enough to send the bunny falling back down and quiver in fear and shame. Her expression softened as he went up to Rainbow Dash and bowed his head as he hugged her arm.

"Wow, you actually got him to do it." She said completely surprised. "Now Rainbow Dash, please say sorry for chasing Angel. I know he started it, but that is no reason to fight with someone." She glanced into the serious blue eyes and quickly swept up the scared bunny. She hugged him to her face as he nuzzled.

Fluttershy let out a big grin as her happy side came back. "Now see, isn't it much better when we get along and be friends. Ok Angel Bunny, we all make mistakes. As long as you try and behave better, I forgive you. You can go outside and play now." She smiled as he ran outside. Rainbow Dash adjusted her ice pack and stood back up. "Listen Shy, I am really sorry about your wall. I will pay for it."

Fluttershy smiled and started walking into her hall way. "Follow me Rainbow. I want to show you something." Rainbow felt her head get cold, she put down the ice pack and followed her friend into the basement. Fluttershy went behind the stairs and opened a small door. She flicked open a switch and gestured for her blue friend to take a look.

Rainbow Dash's mouth fell to the floor at the sight. In the small room was a large pile full of bits. She looked back to Fluttershy. "W-wha?" Fluttershy giggled and spoke, "I wanted to show you because I knew I could trust you to never steal from me or tell any pony else. Remember when I was a model for Photo Finish? Well, she did everything in her power to not pay me because I quite. I told Rarity about it and she got me a lawyer. This was her fifth offense of not paying an employee. Some ponies can be so greedy. Well, since I was such a big hit in the fashion scene and in advertisements, I got all this. I wanted to give Rarity half, but she wouldn't take it. I eventually convinced her to take 25% to help remodel her boutique. And I even promised to model for her, as long as there were no other ponies around. I really don't spend much and I still make decent money when I take care of other ponies' animals. I would even do that for free. My cost of living hasn't gone up since I paid off the cottage. What I am trying to say is, I can pay for the wall. Just please promise me to try and get along with Angel. I know he can be a hoof full, but he is a very nice and sweet rabbit. You couldn't believe all the help he has been for me. Just please Rainbow, _please_, try and be friends with him. If you can do that, I would gladly consider us even for the wall." She asked with pleading eyes.

Dash was at a loss for words. She just had her property ruined and all she asked was for her to be nice to her rabbit. Rainbow Dash felt even more guilty then before, seeing how kind and forgiving her friend can be. There was no way she could say no to her when she looked at her like that. She would even try her darn best at being civil with Angel.

"Yes Fluttershy, I promise to be as friendly as I can toward your pet. I really appreciate you giving me this chance and not charging me for the wall. I am also really happy that you trust me enough to show me this. Seriously girl, you should treat yourself out to something really nice, you have plenty." Fluttershy looked back into her personal bank.

"The only thing I would like to treat myself to is you. A fancy night on the town, romantic dinner and movie…" she blushed at her own thoughts as she closed the door. "I'm not really into all that stuff Dashie. As long as my animals, family and friends are healthy and happy, I have everything I need. It's nice having all this security. And now I can spoil all of my animal friends. Plus I really want to go all out for all of our friends' birthdays this year. You know, to show how much you all mean to me."

Rainbow Dash was once again amazed at how selfless her fellow feathered friend was. Fluttershy was definitely not the materialistic type, much unlike a certain white unicorn we all know and love. "You mean you never treat yourself special Shy. That's unbelievable. You deserve it."

Fluttershy blushed and looked away. "Well, every once in a while I will allow myself an extra cookie or cupcake from Sugar Cube Corner. And I have upgraded to the extra special treatment at the spa once or twice. Oh my, it was something alright. Oh, and I think the next event, I will buy a new dress instead of wearing an old one."

Rainbow Dash continued to gawk at her friend's simple pleasures in life. She made an agreement in her mind to really do something special for her. Rainbow Dash took a shower as Fluttershy played with her animals. As Rainbow Dash came out she saw Angel hopping by. He glanced at her and offered her a stick of celery. She politely said no thanks and he bounced away without giving her any trouble.

Rainbow Dash came downstairs to find Fluttershy dusting her coffee table. Fluttershy looked back and smiled. She seemed to read her mind. "I had a nice little talk with him. He promises to be more polite around guests for me. We will see how long that lasts." Rainbow Dash felt a huge grin grow on her face at the thought of Angel finally getting told.

They had finish packing everything they would need for the picnic and were about to head out the door when Fluttershy stopped at her doorsteps. Rainbow looked over, she knew they would have some trouble from how nervous she was at leaving the hospital. "Shy, what's the matter? You can tell me."

Rainbow Dash slung her arm over her friend's shoulder as she patiently waited for an answer. Fluttershy let out a shaky sigh and spoke in a quiet for anyone else but loud for her voice, "I'm really scared Dash. I made such a big mistake, and what if our friends look down on me for it? What if they even hate me?"

Dash rested her head on the top of Fluttershy's mane, "Shy, they are our friends. They wouldn't do that. They may be sad and a little disappointed. But they could never hate you. No one could. Besides, this is just as much my responsibility as yours. I'm sure they will be mad at me, and just worried for you. Remember I will always be besides you. And that's a promise made by the Element of Loyalty herself. Every pony makes mistakes Shy, so don't feel bad."

Fluttershy felt a wave of confidence hit her. She remembered all the things Dr. Shrink told her. And Dash's words warmed her heart. She still had one worry though. "Thank you so much Rainbow Dash. It means so much to have you by my side. There's just one thing." She quivered as she felt Rainbow Dash pull her into a full hug, "What?"

Fluttershy hid her face in the blue neck, "I don't any pony to see my wings. At least not until we tell them. I wish there was a way to cover them up." Rainbow Dash pondered for a moment before she ran into the hallway closet. She returned with a simple light blue quilt. She draped it over her friend's back and wings, hiding the bandages. "There, if anyone asks, you are just cold and being careful, you just got over a sickness."

Fluttershy smiled at the idea and finally felt comfortable at going out. Rainbow offered to carry all the stuff while Fluttershy had a single small bag tied around her neck. They walked outside together, saying hello to all the little animals they passed. They happily whistled and hummed until they reached the little clearing where they usually had their picnics. Which wasn't very far from Fluttershy's home.

They saw that the rest of their friends were already there. Rarity was lying on her fancy sofa, wearing a sun hat. Applejack was next to her, sitting and talking to her. Twilight was enjoying being outside as she watched Pinkie Pie jumping about tying balloons unrealistically fast to tree branches.

Rainbow Dash walked a bit faster so she could take the attention off of Fluttershy. "Hey there girls. How's it hanging?" Pinkie seemed to pop out of nowhere and straightened out Dash's mane. "Silly Rainbow, we don't have the right parts to hang, that's stallions." She laughed at her own dirty joke, Rainbow soon joined in to. "Pinkie, you sure know how to turn anything into something sexual, don't you?"

Rarity sat up and scoffed, "Really Pinkie, that is no way for a lady to talk. You will never find a respectable stallion with a mouth like that." Pinkie bounced around in typical Pinkie fashion, "Maybe I'm not looking for a respectable stallion. Maybe I'm not looking for a stallion at all." She joked as she threw confetti in the air.

Rarity chose to ignore her hyper friend and returned her attention to the two pegasi. "Now that you two are _finally_ here, we can start the picnic." Fluttershy sat in the corner of the blanket looking at the ground. "Sorry, that was my fault. I was behind and needed some help getting the animals ready, so Rainbow came and helped." Dash took a seat next to Fluttershy as they all sat on the blanket.

"Hey, it's ok sugar cube. No need for apologizing none. We weren't waiting that long. You know how fussy Miss Prissy Pants gets here when she doesn't eat. We weren't waiting too long." Applejack said as she protected her face from Rarity's shaking hooves. Twilight noticed that Fluttershy was unusually shy and looked very uncomfortable. She also noticed the quilt she had over her even though it was a nice day out.

She decided to keep quiet as they all brought out what they brought to the picnic. Her curiosity grew as she noticed how Rainbow Dash didn't even seem to notice the food. Fluttershy lay completely on the ground, keeping her eyes focused on her hooves. Rainbow Dash kept passing nervous glances between the other pegasus and the rest of her friends.

The rest also seemed to notice how weird their flying friends were acting. Applejack was the first to voice her opinion, "Something wrong there girls. You two ain't even had a bite of this here yummy food." Pinkie bounced with some apple fritters, "Yeah, hey look Dashie, Applejack even made those apple fritters you love so much. And I even brought some chocolate chip ice cream, I know how much our dear Fluttershy loves ice cream."

Rainbow Dash took the dessert and took a feeble bite out of it. Fluttershy just gave Pinkie a sad look and closed her eyes, "I don't feel very hungry, thank you anyway though Pinkie." Pinkie nearly fell on her face, "Not hungry for ice cream? No way! What's wrong?" Rarity gave a concerned glance Fluttershy's way, "Yes dear, you seem to be acting quite strange. Please, tell us, what's the matter? We are your friends and are here to help."

Fluttershy started to whimper softly as she hid her face. They all looked at each other and then at Rainbow Dash, who felt her nerves shake. Twilight finally started speaking, "Rainbow Dash, is there something going on here that you want to tell us?" Rainbow Dash took a big gulp and bit her lip softly. "Well, you see…" She started shuffling in place.

Twilight walked up to Fluttershy and rubbed her back, "Fluttershy, why are you wearing this? Are you sick?" The whole time Fluttershy was repeating all the things her doctors were telling her. She opened her eyes and sat up. She cleared her throat as she looked on with a steady gaze, "Girls, I had an accident." She ducked her head down low, and they could see a few drops of tears fell to the ground.

They all frowned and started leaning in closer. Rainbow Dash instinctively covered Fluttershy with one wing and held her close. Seeing her cry gave her the strength to start talking. "There is something we need to talk to you guys about."

After a while of explaining the events of the day that led up to the fight, and the fight, Fluttershy finally started speaking about what happened and how she felt desperate. The whole while talking Rainbow Dash kept Fluttershy in a strong but gentle wing hug. Whenever the yellow mare had a hard time explaining, Dash would put her hoof over Fluttershy's. All of their friends' faces turned sad. Even Pinkie's mane deflated some as they all got teary eyed. They had no idea how alone their good friend felt.

Rainbow Dash couldn't even make eye contact with any of her friends. She kept her gaze down the whole time. "And n-now this is what m-m-my w-wings look like." Fluttershy said in a trembling voice. She pulled off the quilt and they both closed their eyes and winched when their friends' gasped. None of them could believe what they saw. Rarity fainted into Applejack's arms.

Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak, "Fluttershy, Your poor wings. I am so sorry." Rainbow backed off when Twilight glared at her and then hugged Fluttershy. Rarity finally awoke and the rest of them gave her a group hug. Rainbow Dash sat alone off to the side. "Darling, please don't ever do anything like this again. You can always come to any of us when you feel alone. You do know we all love you, don't you?" Rarity said as she tried to comfort her by petting her mane.

Fluttershy lay back down onto the ground, "Yes, I know." Rarity smiled and then turned her gaze accusingly to Rainbow Dash. The blue mare gulped but stood strong. "And you! I can't believe, you being her best friend from filly hood would ever behave in such a manner. Why on earth would you ever say such horrible things to our dear Fluttershy! It's not her fault you are a hot headed failure." Fluttershy gasped at Rarity's words. Rainbow's ears drooped and she frowned, but she didn't say a word against Rarity. "I gotta agree with Rarity here, that is no way for a friend to behave RD. You done messed up big time." Applejack stated.

Pinkie stomped over to Rainbow Dash and pressed her face against hers, "Yeah Dash. You bucked up big time. Your stupid words almost caused Fluttershy her life! Maybe it should have been you in those bandages!" Rainbow Dash felt her eyes water. But she still kept her mouth shut, because that was how she felt inside to.

Fluttershy couldn't take all of it anymore, "Stop. Please, just stop yelling. Can't you see how much it is hurting me?" she screamed out. They all stopped in an instant.

Fluttershy walked up to her blue friend and sat next to her. "Listen girls, I appreciate how you are all defending me. But you can't just hate on Rainbow like this. I admit, the way she acted that night was no way to behave, or any way to treat a friend. But she also came back. She said sorry and she meant it. She took care of me that night, and took me to the hospital. Ever since then she has been there, making sure I'm alright. Rainbow Dash has been a good friend. And just because she treated me like that doesn't mean it was all her fault. I have been treated poorly for a long time. There have been other times when I wanted to just lay down and die. But those were always my choices. My psychiatrist really helped me through so much. He helped show me how special I am, and how loved I am. Something I thought I could never have, but that I am seeing right now. He also taught me we all make mistakes. And that was all Rainbow Dash did, was make a mistake. A mistake she promises to never make again."

The two pegasi smiled at each other. Rainbow Dash pulled Fluttershy into a full on hug and held her close. "Fluttershy, you really are an angel, you know that? I don't deserve a friend like you." Fluttershy hugged back, "Well too bad Dashie, you are stuck with me." They both laughed and embraced a while longer.

All their friends took in Fluttershy's words and sat silently for a moment. They all looked at each other and nodded. In unison they all said, "We're sorry Rainbow Dash." They then all joined the two in a full group hug. Pinkie's hair went back to its normal puffy self. Applejack ruffled the rainbow hair, "Sorry bout being so hard on ya RD. We were just worried about Fluttershy is all."

They finally sat back down and started enjoying the picnic. The whole while Rainbow Dash was pressed up against Fluttershy. Rainbow could see that Fluttershy was still a little embarrassed about her wings, and that her friends couldn't help but stare. So she put the quilt back over her back.

Rarity took a look at it, "Fluttershy dear, that quilt is so plain. If you would like, I can make you something really dazzling that can cover them up, kind of like a shawl. Yes, I think an earthy green would look fabulous on you, with some sapphires, or maybe emeralds." Rarity was already lost in her world of fashion. Fluttershy gave a small chuckle, "I would really like that Rarity, thanks." Rarity smiled, "Then it's settled. I will go to work on it tonight. And I will pick you up from your home and give it to you before our spa trip."

Fluttershy gained a look of concern, "I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want to frighten Lotus or Aloe with my, wings." "Fluttershy, they aren't monsters attached to your back. They are just injured. I am sure if you just let them know, they won't cause you any trouble." Twilight said in an understanding tone.

They all sat down and enjoyed the food. Fluttershy was finally feeling comfortable. Rainbow Dash was still a little on the quiet side, not really talking about her newest tricks, but joining in a conversation whenever she was nudged. Things seemed to be returning back to normal, and every pony there was happy. Then they heard a voice.

"Ahhhh, out of the way!" They all looked up to see Scootaloo flapping her wings in vain, falling down right towards their cake, scooter following close behind. She was bracing herself for a messy fall when Twilight used her magic to catch her right at the last moment. Applejack used her trusty rope to lasso and pull away the falling scooter. Scootaloo hung upside down right above the cake. She dipped the tip of her hoof in and took a lick, "Mmm, red velvet."

Twilight face hoofed as she put the little filly right side up and on the picnic blanket. Rainbow Dash stood up and started, "Kid, what was that all about? You could get real hurt doing something like that." Scootaloo hung her head, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean to ruin your guy's picnic. It was just an emergency."

Applejack and Rarity asked the same question at the same time, "Are the other girls alright?" Scootaloo nodded enthusiastically, "Oh Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, yeah they're fine. What I mean is I have a real important thing to ask Rainbow Dash." She looked back, eyes shinning. "Oh, perfect! Fluttershy is here. You can help me to. Hey what happened to your wings Fluttershy?" Fluttershy blinked to see that in all the excitement that her cover had slipped off and her bandages were showing.

"Oh, well, you see. I-I had a little bit of an accident. I wasn't being very careful when I was, um…" Rainbow took the chance to step in, "You see Scootaloo, We were rough housing, and I hurt Fluttershy's wings pretty bad. By accident. Let that be a lesson to always play carefully, especially when doing crazy tricks, like I always see you do. Well, to cut the story short, her feathers got yanked out. Now we got to wait for them to grow back."

Scootaloo's face contorted to one of pain, "E-ouch! That must have hurt, big time, I remember one time I fell in a rose bush, and it pulled out some base feathers, I couldn't stop crying. But I was a baby then, I'm a big filly now. I'm really sorry Fluttershy, hope your wings get better fast." Scootaloo ran up and gave the yellow mare a big hug, to which Fluttershy gladly returned.

"So Scootaloo, what is the question you wanted to ask us?" asked Fluttershy. Scootaloo sat back and blushed a bit. "Well, it's something that's real strange. And it's something only another pegasus can help me with. And besides Derpy, you two are the only pegasi I know and can trust." Rainbow Dash pat her head, "Well, you got the two best pegasi around, shoot away squirt."

Scootaloo jumped up at the invitation as her wings flapped excitedly. "Well, it's kind of personal, can I count on all of you guys to not say anything." She looked as all six mares made a Pinkie Promise, moves and all. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." They all said in unison. "Great! Ok, so how do you know if you like another pony? In that sort of special way?"

All their eyes popped out of their heads. They were never prepared to have the _talk_ when they woke up this morning. They all tried their best in explaining what it feels like to have a crush. They went on to list a racing heart, sweating, feeling butterflies in the stomach, blushing, wanting to be near that pony, wanting to make that other pony smile. She nodded her head yes, "I knew that, but there is something else I noticed. And I don't really know if it's related or normal." Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash started turning red. They both knew this was coming, and was hoping they could avoid it. "That's why I need a pegasus to talk to. My wings sometimes act funny?" she innocently asked.

The two pegasi looked at each other and then looked away. Fluttershy was trying to think of the best way to go about this, but Dash tried to find a way out of this, "Hey squirt, I appreciate you trust us with something as personal as this, but why don't you ask your parents? One of them is a pegasus, aren't they?" Scootaloo instantly put her head down in shame as her smile faded away.

Fluttershy gasped and held her in a comforting hug. Pinkie rushed over and joined in the hug as well. The rest looked on in confusion. Rainbow just sat there looking lost, "What? Was it something I said?" Scootaloo hid her face behind the two different shades of pink that surrounded her. Pinkie was whispering to the small filly as Fluttershy turned her head to her blue friend.

"Yes it was Dash. You see, it's really difficult to explain. You see, Scootaloo's father is a pegasus, but…" Pinkie finished for her, "No pony knows him." She said in a sad tone. They all looked at them with confusion in their eyes. Twilight spoke up, "What do you mean?" "Well come on, if I know every one in Ponyville, but I don't know Scootaloo's dad, what does it mean?" Pinkie riddled them.

Fluttershy cleared her throat as she hugged the filly in her arms tighter, "I knew that pegasus. I think he was also from Cloudsdale. He was very interested in Scootaloo's mother. She used to tell me a lot about him when she brought her pet ferret over for visits. She was one of the first earth ponies I ever met, and my first customer really. Well, after almost a year, she came by with her little ferret. She was crying very much. She told me how much she loved him and how she thought he felt the same. When she was pregnant with Scootaloo and told him, they had a big fight. He flew off someplace without telling her where. T-that meanie left her all alone. I let her spend the night in my cottage, she was so hurt by him. Well, I told her I was always there for her. She got over him pretty fast as she started feeling you grow in her Scootaloo. She always told me having you was the best thing to ever happen to her, no matter the circumstances. She loves you very much."

Scootaloo finally came out of hiding and looked at all of them, "Sorry guys. That was uncool of me. My mom already explained it to me. It just, you know, makes me feel bad." Rainbow Dash sat there feeling pretty low. Here this kid was her number one fan. And yet she didn't even know about her dead beat dad. And she went ahead and brought it up.

"Don't be sorry kiddo, I am sorry. And if that stupid feather brain was to dumb to stay around for such an awesome filly and her mom, then he just missed out big time on the next best flier since, me." Saying this really brought the little filly's spirits up as she flapped her wings and danced around. "You really think I will be the next best flier Rainbow Dash?" they all smiled at the young filly's excitement.

Dash really felt compelled to take her unofficial student under her wing. She once said she would, but had been kind of ignoring her. But at knowing she didn't have another pegasus to relay on, she wanted to be the one to teach her everything. Even something as embarrassing as this. "Hell yes I do. We gotta make time for some practice." Fluttershy sat up again, "Rainbow Dash! Please watch your language when you are near children." She said in a half scolding, half asking tone. Rainbow Dash smiled. Mother Fluttershy kicking into gear.

Rarity joined in, "So Scootaloo dear, what is it that your wings have done. I myself only know a few pegasi, and I would like to know what it is they do?" The two big pegasi flushed red some more. Scootaloo turned to the unicorn, "Well, sometimes, when I am near this certain pony, my wings start acting up. It only happens sometimes, like when we are really close, or when they say something that makes me feel funny. My wings can be still, or closed, and they start to feel tingly. Once that pony fell on top of me, and my wings just shot up by themselves. Luckily I usually keep them open and going, because I really want to fly. No pony notices, but is there something wrong with me?" Scootaloo and all the other ponies looked to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who looked like they got their hooves caught in a cookie jar.

Rainbow Dash took a seat next to her yellow companion. "Yup, this is a tough one." She said aloud. She really wished Scoots had caught her alone. She felt Fluttershy nudge and rub her face against her chest. She felt the very same tingling in her wings but controlled them. The last thing she needed was to be an example of pegasi excitement.

"You see squirt, a pegasus' wings are very special, as I'm sure you know. Um, they can be very sensitive to both pain and pleasure, even the slightest amounts of it. So, when a pegasus likes another pony a lot, their wings will sometimes act the same as the rest of their body. Just kike you might sweat or get a racing heart, your wings can become, uh, hard, so to speak." Fluttershy could see the usually cool and calm Dash was becoming flustered. "How cute, so that's what she means when she says I look cute when I'm like this." She thought.

Fluttershy decided to help out and step in, "You see Scootaloo, your wings can react to how you feel inside. I know you don't have flying down yet, but it's never good to fly when you are feeling bad. You have to think to try harder to get yourself going. But when your excited, you can fly better because they flap more. Well, for the type of excitement, um, you feel when you are near this pony you like, your wings act different. They become more sensitive. They turn more stiff, or hard as Dash puts it. They sometimes open up really fast or twitch kind of hard when that pony makes you feel special, like when you hug or something. It's something that happens to all pegasi, some sooner then others. But there is nothing wrong with you. Luckily there aren't any other pegasi kids around to know and poke fun at you with it. Right Dash?"

Rainbow Dash sat quietly until her name was called. This was the one time she didn't want to be under the spot light. "Uh, yeah! There isn't anything wrong with you kid. Just try and think nice thoughts. Well, not too nice. I mean… You're normal, ok. You will learn to keep it under control most of the time. Don't sweat it." She said feeling out of breath and shaky.

The other ponies that weren't pegasi sat there. Some wearing faces of embarrassment. Others blooming in their curiosity at the knowledge. And one pink earth pony bouncing in place, "Oh, oh, ooo! So what you're saying is that your guy's wings act like a stallions…" Twilight quickly shot up and covered the pink mouth with her hooves. "Pinkie, watch what you are saying!" Twilight scolded as she pointed to an unaware Scootaloo. Pinkie smiled as her ears drooped in embarrassment, "Oh, right. Sorry. Little filly in ear shot, got to keep things rated G! Or is it E for every pony. Hmm?" she questioned herself as she ate a cupcake.

Scootaloo looked relieved to know there wasn't something wrong with her. "Cool! I guess I have nothing to worry about now. Thanks again for the help guys. My mom explained all the other stuff for me, I just didn't know how to ask her about wings, seeing as she doesn't have any. You two are the best pegasi out there." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy smiled and replied at the same time, "Thanks."

Rarity walked up behind Scootaloo with curiosity, a toothy smile on her face. She tried to innocently ask, "SO, Scootaloo dearie, who is this pony you like hm? Any pony we know?" Scootaloo backed up and shook her head furiously, "Nope, I'm not telling a soul who it is until I know they like me back. Sorry Rarity." Rarity's smile turned sour at being denied gossip.

Applejack was soon at her side as she looked at the filly, "Say there Scoots, where are our little sisters?" Scootaloo went up to her scooter and was standing it up. "Oh, there back at the tree house hanging with Spike. He has been around more lately." Twilight nodded in agreement, "I have noticed that as well."

Pinkie had a good chunk of the saved cake and put it in a big to go bag that came from nowhere, "Here you go Tooty Scooty Wooty Patooty, take some cake for you and your friends and HAVE A PARTY!" Pinkie laughed as she secured it on the scooter. Scootaloo attached her helmet as she waved goodbye, starting her wings, "Bye guys, and thanks!" With that she sped off back to the club house.

The six friends returned to their picnic, not wanting to mention the elephant in the room. Well, except for one pony, "SO, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, do you ever get these wing boners." Fluttershy looked down at her food and went red all over while Rainbow Dash had a blush on her cheeks, "None of your business Pinkie Pie. Don't ask things like that."

She ordered as she pressed her snout against Pinkie's in an aggressive manner. Pinkie just smiled at it seeing as she got her answer, "Okie dokie lokie there pal!" she sang as she danced around.

Fluttershy felt her nerves being racked as she felt all eyes on her. "This is quite the juicy news you know. I can't believe I never heard of this before. Then again there are far fewer pegasi here than earth ponies or unicorns here. I'm going to have to find a pegasus and test it out myself." Said Rarity. Applejack shot her a glare earning her some silence. "Well, us earth ponies are pretty normal when it comes to that. What about you unicorns? You got anything that springs into action when you be getting hot down south?" she teased Rarity to try and get the attention off the timid pegasus.

Rarity blushed hard as she pulled out a fan and hid behind it while fanning herself, "Oh my! Applejack darling. That is no sort of question for a lady such as myself. Those things are best left private dear." She said in her prissy tone. Pinkie just sat there smiling at all the possibilities she had to have fun with all this. "Awe come on Rarity. That's totally unfair. If we had to tell you guys ours, then you should to." Rarity answered by looking away and continuing to fan herself.

They all looked to Twilight who blushed, "Well, from my personal experience, when I was younger I had a small crush on this colt I knew. Sometimes if he got too close my horn would start glowing with magic." Twilight admitted as she hid her face. "Twilight! How could you go and blab out a thing like that?" Rarity yelled. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all laughed at Rarity's reaction. "Man, I can't believe an egghead like Twi could even have feelings like that. Imagine how many times Rarity's horn must glow with all the stallions she fawns over?"

Rarity's magic pulled the blue mare closer to her as she shot back, "None of your concern there Rainbow Dash. And what about you? Now that I think about it, I have seen those wings shoot up plenty of times when you're near Fluttershy." Fluttershy quivered as she heard her name mentioned. Rainbow Dash stood taller as she towered above Rarity, "Hey! It isn't like that. They don't always pop up when I'm horny. I love flying, and lots of things make me want to fly! It doesn't mean I have the hots for Fluttershy!" she defended, not noticing her yellow pegasus friend winching from the words as she laid down.

"Yes, well, horns don't always glow for that reason either. We do use our magic quite often. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't go flapping your mouth off about me." Applejack stepped in seeing how they looked like they would kill each other. "Settle down now y'all. This ain't nothing worth fighting for." She said as she pushed them apart. "Yeah guys, here, have some food, we are supposed to be having a picnic." Pinkie added.

Rainbow Dash turned to see Twilight comforting a scared looking Fluttershy, "See what you did Dash, your animal like behavior went and scared our dear Fluttershy. You must learn to control that temper." Rainbow ignored her fashion loving friend as she went up to Fluttershy, "Hey Shy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise I won't be getting mad like that one night."

Fluttershy sniffed and smiled, giving Twilight a hug before looking at Dash, "It's ok. I'm not scared. I just don't like seeing my friends fight." Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked down in shame. They turned to each other and apologized. They all continued to eat when Twilight spoke.

"I can't believe I never heard of the wings reacting to the rest of the body. I need to get an updated version of the mating rituals of pegasi." They all looked at her funny, "What are you doing with a book like that?" Dash asked. "Well, love is like the next level of friendship, as we saw with my brother and Cadence. So I read up on every race of ponies. It never mentioned wings as anything important." Rainbow looked offended. "They are VERY important!" she exclaimed.

Twilight smiled, "I mean in mating Dash. It did have something very important to say about pegasi." They all sat quiet to let her continue, "It said something about how pegasi mares are the, how do you put it, most sexual, of all mares. Like they are the most excitable and willing to experiment. Has to do with a pegasus' naturally aggressive nature and short temper." Fluttershy blushed again as she hid her face in Dash's front legs, "Oh, that's interesting." "What about their stallions dear?" Rarity asked. Twilight laughed, "Stallions of all races seem to all want sex about the same. It's in their nature." They all laughed.

They all shared the last of the picnic, cleaned up and said their goodbyes. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash started walking back towards town. This was going to be an awkward shopping trip.

**Hey hey guys! Sorry for the wait. And for another really long chapter. Please tell me if this length is ok, or if I should be splitting them in two or something. I wanted a chapter with more humor, and I thought having a "talk" with Scootaloo would do the trick. I hope to have more CMC later on. Soon the focus will be back on our hero, Angel Bunny! J/K. Eventually they will confess their love to each other. Probably in a few chapters or so. Got a fun scene planned for Pinkie and Gummie. Tell me what I need to work on or what I should keep doing. Hope you all liked it. Thanks, the Queen Baby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again guys. Queen Baby here. I hope you all enjoyed chapter eight. The chatting with Scootaloo scene was lots of fun. Now to try and make this chapter work. Hope this story can still keep people interested. Well, on with the show!**

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked together in silence toward the town center of Ponyville. Each trying to forget the embarrassing and unforeseen events that just took place. Each failing on forgetting. They were nearing their destination when the rainbow mare found the silence too awkward.

"So, Flutters, the picnic went better then planned. Huh?" The yellow mare spared a quick glance before looking back down at the ground, "Yes. Just what I needed to hear." She said in a quiet voice that barely reached her friend's ears. Rainbow Dash looked puzzled, "What is she so down about? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Dash thought as she led them deeper into town. She felt her smaller friend press against her side once ponies started coming into view.

"I can't believe this. I thought maybe, just maybe, there was a chance of Dash liking me. But she yelled it out pretty clear, she doesn't like me. Not that way. She probably doesn't even like mares. It was silly of me to think we could be anything more than friends." Fluttershy thought to herself gloomily. "But then why was she always flirting with me and calling me pet names. I'm no expert on dating, but that's what it seemed like to me." She continued to think. As she noticed more ponies she scooted closer to her long time friend. She looked up afraid she was invading personal space, and gave a weak smile when she saw Rainbow's sweet smile.

"Oh that smile of hers. How can a pony not fall in love with it? Oh my goodness, what about when she licked me? That can't just be a friendly gesture, could it? I'm so confused, it's so hard being so close to her." Fluttershy thought as she felt her wings flutter ever so slightly. Her blue eyes dilated in surprise as she fought for control of her wings. "Last thing I need is for this quilt to fall and every pony here to see. Or worse, Dash notice how I'm acting, especially after a conversation like that!"

Fluttershy jumped a bit as she felt a strong wing lay over her back. She looked up to see that Rainbow Dash was staring at her with a lopsided smile. "Feeling nervous Shy?" was all she had to say to get Fluttershy to hide her face in the rainbow mane and get even closer. "Y-yes." The timid pony stuttered. Rainbow tightened her wing hug around her yellow companion. They were entering the town center by now, and the place was flooded with ponies passing curious glances at the pair. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm here to keep you safe." Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at her friend's kind words. They seemed to put her troubled thoughts at bay for a while.

Ponies would look on at the two walking, blue holding yellow in an intimate gesture, but would shrug it off as Fluttershy being her shy self, and Rainbow Dash being the over protective best friend. Dash nudged the top of her friend's head and asked, "So what is it that we are getting Shy?" Fluttershy finally felt in control enough to stick her head out and look around. She pointed with a hoof, "There, um please. To Carrot Top's stand. I still need to get Angel his carrot I promised him."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the mention of the pesky rabbit, "Shouldn't only good pets get treats, not pets from hell?" she thought to herself. She concentrated hard to hold her tongue, she didn't want to worry her friend more. The carrot loving pony gave them a friendly greeting and displayed her produce proudly. Fluttershy asked in the strongest voice she could muster, which made the vendor strain to hear, "T-two of your biggest, a-a-and f-finest carrots, um, please ma'am."

Rainbow Dash felt her eye twitch, "Two carrots Fluttershy? You're spoiling that rabbit." Fluttershy blushed as the vendor pony searched for the carrots, "W-well, I am late on his promised one. And I feel kind of bad for talking to him so sternly." Rainbow Dash shook her head softly as she rolled her eyes yet again. She laughed to herself, "Fluttershy, you are way to nice to that rabbit. But hey, guess that's just one of the things I love about ya, your kindness." Dash stated rather loudly. Fluttershy hid behind her mane as she was confused about how her friend felt even more, "T-thanks." Was all she could spit out. Carrot Top came back holding two gigantic, succulent carrots. They were the Hercules of carrots. Even Rainbow Dash looked like she was going to gobble them up they looked so good.

"Oh my, thank you Carrot. These are just perfect for Angel! These have got to be the most perfect yet! If you ever want great carrots Dash, come to Carrot Top." Fluttershy complimented as she started digging for her bits. "Awe shucks, thank you kindly Miss Fluttershy. Nothing but the best for Angel, my number one fan, and you, my number one customer." The orange mane pony said as she put them in a bag. Fluttershy noticed the way Rainbow Dash was eyeing the carrots. "Oh, um Carrot Top, would you mind grabbing a bag of your best baby carrots for my friend, the fasted pony around."

Fluttershy looked away quickly to hide her red face as Dash smiled at the attention she was getting, "Gee, thanks Shy. How did you know I was in the mood for carrots?" said Dash. The vendor pony spoke up, "Well, who isn't in the mood for one of my high quality carrots? Besides, you were practically drooling at them. Maybe Angel would be up to sharing." Dash laughed out loud, "Yeah right! Angel, share one of his carrots, with me of all ponies." They all laughed as Fluttershy paid. Carrot Top has seen, first hoof, what Angel can be like. Especially when carrots were involved.

So the two friends were finally loosening up and enjoying the warm afternoon. Rainbow Dash was pleased to see her weather team was doing a good job on one of her days off. They both sat at a bench in the park as they enjoyed the baby carrots Fluttershy bought. "Yup, back to weather duty tomorrow. Should be a short and easy day though Shy. I should be back by noon, if you can wait that long, I can help you feed the animals." Dash offered. "Oh it's ok Rainbow. I'm sure I can just bring out the ladder, and Angel will help me."

Dash gulped down another carrot, "Dang, these are good. You sure you won't be lonely without awesome me there?" she joked as she leaned her head in close and opened her mouth. Fluttershy giggled as she stuck in a few baby carrots. "How will I survive with out my best pony friend and best animal friend trying to attack each other?" They both laughed, "It may not be the same level of awesomeness as you Dashie, but Rarity said she would stop by and we could go to the spa together. I'm really excited. A spa trip is just what I need after such a long and crazy week. Especially for my wings." She emphasized her point by lifting her wings up slightly.

They both whipped their heads around when they heard a loud crash. There in the park they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike playing in the jungle gym. Spike was face down in the ground as Sweetie Bell was hanging above him on one of the bars. Applebloom was lying on her back, her legs held up in defeat. At that moment Scootaloo fell from her bars and landed right on top of the small earth pony.

Scootaloo opened her eyes to be face to face with an equally stunned Applebloom. Scoot's wings shot open as she blushed. "Little late to try an catch yourself with flying there Scoots. You mind getting off now." Scootaloo looked to her opened wings and smiled back down to her friend as she jumped off and helped her up. Spike got up and called out, "Let go Sweetie Bell and I will catch you." She did and fell right into his dragon arms. He was definitely bigger and stronger then they were. He blushed as he put her down.

"So I guess being acrobats won't get us our cutie marks." Scootaloo said in a downed voice. Sweetie Bell piped in, "Well, at least we aren't covered in tree sap again! That's good news." She said as she jumped up and down, Spike giving her goo goo eyes. "How's about we just play tag. And you're it Spike!" she tapped the love sick dragon on his stomach as the three fillies ran around as fast as they could. "Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Spike yelled as he chased his friends.

The young ones continued to laugh and play until they were no longer in sight from the two observing pegasi. Rainbow Dash turned to her friend, "Shy, did you see that?" Fluttershy was still looking to the play area as she nodded, "Yes I did." Rainbow Dash turned back to the play ground, "So should we like, tell AJ, Rarity and Twilight that Spike has a crush on Sweetie and Scoots has a crush on Applebloom?" Fluttershy finally looked at her blue friend and shrugged, "I have no idea." They both started laughing at how cute and innocent young love is. They finished their snack and started back for Fluttershy's cottage.

"Yeah, we should probably give them a heads up. AJ and Rarity can talk with their sisters. Twilight can have a word with Spike. But I think it's up to you and me to have another lovely discussion with Squirt." Rainbow concluded as they walked back home. Fluttershy was trying to get the nerve to bring up what was bothering her since the picnic. "Um, Dash, can I ask you something?" Rainbow Dash was still lost in thought of trying to find the best way to tell the others about what they saw to notice how skittish her friend was looking, "Shoot away Shy."

The timid pony was a little put off at not getting full attention but continued anyway, "Well, seeing Scootaloo and Applebloom got me thinking about all the different kinds of couples out there. And well, how do you feel about two mares being a couple?" said Fluttershy, fear gripping her heart. This got the rainbow flyer's attention. "She's not trying to ask what I think she is, is she?" Dash wondered. "What are you getting at Shy?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy noticed they were back on that dirt road, were but a few days ago they had that terrible fight. She gulped hoping she wasn't making a mistake and get a repeat of Rainbow Dash's rage. She hid behind her mane again as she pressed on, "Well, I know we used to take quite a bit of teasing in Cloudsdale about being… _filly foolers_" she whispered the last two words in fear as if they would attack her. Rainbow Dash sat down next to her and grunted in anger at the memory. They used to get it pretty hard back then. But it was way worse for Fluttershy, because she was always so sensitive to any teasing she got.

"I remember what they used to say about us Shy. But they were just a bunch of stupid immature kids being jealous because they weren't cool enough to hang with us." Fluttershy smiled softly at being viewed as cool by the coolest pony around. "I don't see anything wrong with it anyway. As long as they aren't hurting anyone, who does it matter who a pony loves. Be it stallion, mare, or even dragon." Dash said as she joked about the lovey dovey dragon.

"Oh my, Spike would never hurt any pony, especially one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I'm sure. He is a nice dragon. I'm sure Twilight will help him control his dragon urges." Fluttershy said with a bit of worry. Sounding like she was trying to convince herself. Rainbow Dash sat there, observing her surroundings. She had a sad look to her as she recognized the spot. She frowned as she remembered the tree that was planted so close to them. She started feeling sick at the memory of when she so cruelly attacked her sweet innocent friend.

Fluttershy noticed the change in attitude in her friend. She was relieved at the answer she got and the fact that she didn't offend her. She continued pressing for answers, "I was just wondering. I really hope Rarity didn't hurt your feelings. You know, when she said you were, a-attracted to me." Fluttershy said as her voice rose in pitch out of fear. Dash had an epiphany as she realized what Fluttershy was trying to get across.

"Oh! She's wondering about if I like her. I guess it's not one of my smartest choices to yell in front of every pony that I don't like the pony I think I have a crush on." Dash thought with a frown. "Hm, I wonder why she is bringing it up. Maybe she likes me back? That. Would. Be. AWESOME!" she started smiling again. She looked to see Fluttershy waiting patiently for a reply, looking as if full of dread, head hung low and eyes desperate and sad. A little frown formed on her soft features.

Rainbow Dash walked to be in front of her shy friend and wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. She then spoke softly, "I was just being defensive. I guess I was kind of reminded of school. But you know what?" Fluttershy felt her whole body become stiff at being held with such care and strength. "W-what?"

Rainbow Dash held her even tighter as she turned her head so they couldn't see each other's faces, "I think you are very attractive Shy. And any one who gets to have you for a special some pony would be very lucky. And I mean very lucky. You are wonderful." Fluttershy felt her whole body heat up at the words. "Really?" Fluttershy asked, unbelieving of what she just heard.

Rainbow Dash wrapped her wings around the friend in her arms, "Really." She let her go and rubbed the back of her blue hoof down the side of Fluttershy's face. "You really are beautiful. Inside and out." She lowered her hoof and left it to rest on Fluttershy's chest. "Spiritually, physically, and emotionally Flutters. Now let's go and feed that rat..er..rabbit of yours." Rainbow Dash quickly turned around and started trotting back to the cottage. She was keeping up a brisk pace to try and control her blush.

Fluttershy sat there a moment longer, mouth wide open and totally red faced. "S-she thinks I'm b-b-beautiful." She stuttered in a quiet voice as a smile took over her face. She quickly ran after her secret crush and reached her side.

The rest of the walk home was in silence. Fluttershy had a big smile on her face. Rainbow Dash looked as cool and confident as ever. Both ponies would steal glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Fluttershy started whistling a tune as they approached the cottage.

As they walked in the yellow pegasus spoke, "Hey Rainbow. Maybe you can give Angel a carrot? To, you know, show him you want to be friends?" Rainbow Dash gave her a curious look, "I don't know there Shy. I'm pretty sure he would prefer it from you." Fluttershy looked down in disappointment, then back up with big eyes, "Oh, please Dashie? Pretty please, for me? I really want you two to be friends, and I'm sure this will help win him over." Fluttershy begged as she wrapped her arms around Dash's front hooves.

Rainbow Dash was trying to remain cool, but found it hard at how cute her friend looked. "Jeez Shy, twist my wing why don't ya. I can't say no to you when you ask like that." Fluttershy jumped up and gave her a frontal hug, "Oh thank you Rainbow! I just know this will make Angel happy. Sometimes he just needs a little reinforcement."

They walked into the living room to see Angel, Tank, and the rest of the critters playing cards on the floor. They all looked up to smile at the two pegasi. All except one angry Angel. Fluttershy skipped her way to her animals, "Why hello there friends. Everything ok while we were gone?"

They nodded their heads yes. Angel looked at Rainbow Dash and turned back quickly to his cards, not wanting to start a fight with his mother here. Fluttershy took notice and nuzzled against the back of his furry head. "Oh Angel Bunny! Don't think I forgot how much help you were while mama was in the hospital. And the promise I made."

Angel instantly perked up at the treat he was going to receive. He jumped in place and wiggled his nose eagerly. Fluttershy smiled as she pet his head. She pulled out one of carrots and placed it in his awaiting paws. He looked at the god like carrot and made quick work of it. Fluttershy went in the kitchen and came back out with some home made treats for the rest of the critters.

As she was giving out the treats and kisses, Angel started tugging at her leg. She giggled and gave him some kisses as he hugged her, showing his thanks. Rainbow Dash just sat in the side lines watching how loving and caring her friend was. She was even a little touched to see Angel being openly affectionate and grateful towards her. She wondered at how nice he would be to her.

As Fluttershy finished handing out the treats the animals returned to their game. Angel was hopping back when a yellow hoof blocked him. He looked up, curious and a little annoyed, one ear flopping down. She smiled softly at her pet as she bent down to his eye level, "Oh, um, Angel. Um, Rainbow Dash also wants to thank you for helping her out and making her all those delicious salads." She stated softly.

Angel crossed his arms and made a few gestures. Rainbow Dash scowled at the rabbit but said nothing. Fluttershy seemed to understand, she looked up at her blue friend, "Um, Rainbow Dash, Angel said he heard you complain about his famous salads that he generously gave you. And that it hurt his feelings." Rainbow Dash looked up, a little embarrassed at how ungrateful she cam across, even if he was a jerk about it.

She remembered her promise to try and get along with the small creature, "Oh, right. Hey, sorry Angel. That wasn't very polite of me. I guess you were a big help, most of the time." He looked at her and made a scoffing gesture, as if not convinced she meant it.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked towards him, "To show you my thanks I also got you a carrot. Ugh, here." She pulled out a carrot and dropped it in front of him. His beady eyes widened as he looked up at her in disbelief. "And sorry if I was ever mean to you, I guess. No hard feelings."

The cyan pegasus looked to see her friend looking so full of joy and hope. Fluttershy sat there wide eyed, biting her lip softly. Rainbow Dash felt herself brighten at the sight. Angel sniffed the carrot, and then quickly ate it up. Rainbow Dash beamed at Fluttershy at the small victory. "Huh, maybe I should write a letter to Celestia. All about friendship with a rabbit. Ha!" She joked. Then the very end of the carrot flew in the air and landed right between her eyes.

She rubbed her face and glared daggers at the bunny. Fluttershy stood up, gasping in shock. "Angel! That is no way to say thank you, to a friend no less!" He played innocent and ran up to Rainbow Dash and hugged her leg. Rainbow Dash pouted, not to sure if he meant it. He ran off to finish his card game.

Fluttershy sighed in relief. "Oh, it must have slipped from his paws. He says he is sorry, and thank you." She said as she tried to butter up her bigger friend by rubbing up against her shoulder. "No way could a carrot ever hurt such a big strong pegasus that's as awesome as you Dashie." she squeaked out.

The affection and play to her ego worked to make her forget the rabbit attack. "That's right! I am awesome!" she said as she extended her wings to their full length before catching Fluttershy in a bear hug. "So, now that I got you right where I want you, what should I do to you now?"

Rainbow teased her by softly nibbling on the tip of her ear, earning a shutter and soft moan. Fluttershy felt herself get excited. She wasn't sure how to act, she still wasn't sure if Rainbow really liked her in that way, or if she was just playing with her. What she was sure of was she liked being held and teased this way.

She moaned even louder as she felt Dash's tongue dragged slowly from the bottom of her ear to the tip. Rainbow flicked the tip of her ear making Fluttershy's knees buckle slightly and her wings force their way open. Rainbow Dash smiled as she softly used her teeth to tug at the yellow ear.

The teasing pegasus chuckled to herself as she saw how hot and flustered her once yellow now reddish friend was getting. She continued her ministrations until Fluttershy started rubbing her side cautiously with a hoof, "Um, excuse me, Rain- a- ah-bow. Oh, Oh! The a-ai-animals are, ohf, watching."

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open as she saw all the little animals watching with curious little eyes. Some hiding under the furniture, some up close. Tank and Angel were sitting side by side. Tank had the same unreadable expression on his face, while Angel was glaring at them, cracking his knuckles.

Rainbow Dash smiled, still holding the ear in her mouth. She talked through her teeth and ear, "Sorry." She finally let Fluttershy go from her hug and casually walked to the recliner. As she rested, it leaned back. Her wings were neatly tucked back in and she put her back hooves up and crossed her legs. She had her eyes shut and sighed peacefully.

Fluttershy stood there, feeling faint. She was at a total loss of what to do. The cyan mare spoke, "I'm feeling pretty sleepy Shy. Do you mind if I have a little nap here in the recliner? I need my daily nap don't you know." Fluttershy continued starring, "uh huh." Was all she could say.

Rainbow Dash took hold of the blue quilt the timid mare left on the arm of the recliner. She made herself warm and comfy, "Ok, just holler at me if you need anything." She gave her yellow friend one last wink before closing her eyes and falling asleep right away.

Fluttershy looked at her friend to see if she really was asleep. She felt a big goofy grin come over her face when she realized she was. She made her way quietly to her friend's side and took a seated position on the floor next to her.

Fluttershy couldn't believe how forward Rainbow was acting just moments ago. She smiled some more as she saw Dash breathe in and out softly. "Oh my, I can't believe how exciting it all felt. And how wonderful. And right. " she had to put a hoof to her mouth to stifle a giggle when Rainbow Dash started snoring loudly.

Her snoring made some of the animals jump and run. Tank seemed used to it and unaware, while Angel looked annoyed, as per usual. Rainbow Dash's snores could be quite loud, and a little scary. "Ok my friends, how about you all go and play outside so Rainbow here can enjoy her nap?" she whispered. They all took their card game outside. Tank moving slowly carried the chips they were using. Angel stepped in front of his mother and sent her a questioning gaze.

"Angel Bunny, don't look at me like that." He pointed an angry paw at the sleeping pony. She glanced between the two, "Oh, we were just playing. It didn't hurt. Besides, she is my best best friend. She would never hurt me on purpose." He looked like he wanted to argue, but being in such a good mood from the carrots, and the benevolent rabbit he was, he didn't. Plus, he wanted to finish his game, he was on a roll.

He ran off, barely beating Tank out the door. She continued to smile at seeing her animal friends run outside. Her smile began to falter as she turned back to the napping mare. "Oh my, I wonder why she was doing all that? There seems to be so many signs pointing to her liking me." She fantasized of them holding each other as lovers instead of friends. Her day dreaming look came at the thought.

She looked back at her crush when she rolled over onto her stomach and nuzzled into her arm. Fluttershy felt a warm sensation over come her heart. She ran to one of her shelves and grabbed the stuff cat Rainbow Dash herself bought for her the day she picked her up from the hospital. She placed it in her arms and watched as the sleeping pegasus cuddled with it. She then fixed the quilt so it was better covering her.

She felt the warm sensation get stronger when she saw Rainbow Dash smile in her sleep. "I need to at least give us a shot. Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up. Maybe I can ask her out for a date." She turned away and tried to hide her forming blush on her face. She laughed at herself for being so shy, "Why am I hiding, she can't see me while she's sleeping." Once she calmed down enough she looked back.

She moved some of the untamed hair from her friend's face with a gentle hoof and continued watching her in bliss. "Yes, I need to start taking things into my hooves and stop being so afraid to get what I want. There is nothing wrong with asking. Besides, it would just be a date, not like I'm asking her to be my special some pony, or marry me, or even kiss me. Oh my stars, though that would be so wonderful." She felt her wings flutter in excitement, and didn't even bother trying to control them.

"Yeah, just a harmless date to get to know each other as more than friends, and see what we both want." She sat up a little straighter as her confidence built up. "Yeah, no more too scared to date Fluttershy. No more meek and weak Fluttershy. She already said she was ok with two mares dating. So I'm sure she won't be offended. As long as I don't come off as too strong, I'm sure she will take me seriously." She bent down so she was really close to Dash's face.

"Well Dash, I really hope you understand. And I REALLY hope you say yes. Oh, she looks so beautiful sleeping there." She smiled at the thought of Rainbow Dash being offended at being called beautiful, wanting instead a less sappy description, as she usually does. She took a big gulp as she realized how close her lips were to Rainbow's face. She felt such a strong urge to plant the smallest of kisses on her face.

Fluttershy inched closer and closer, keeping her vision on her friend's eyes. Right as she was about to sneak a kiss, Rainbow Dash let out a huge snore that sounded more like a growl, causing Fluttershy to make a small shriek and fall backwards on her flank. She looked up in fear of waking her sleeping guest to see that she was still sleeping like a rock.

Fluttershy decided to take this time to have a little tea party with her animal friends. "The hay with it, maybe I may even join in on their card game. I could use the practice." As she walked out, she spared one last longing look to her sleeping guardian, feeling a smile touch her lips once again.

**Two Hours Later**

Rainbow Dash snuggled into the recliner as she felt herself wake up to the sound of birds chirping away happily outside. She blinked her eye lids a few times before finally opening them fully. She was back to lying on her back. She looked around her friend's living room to see that she was alone. She felt something tucked in her arms, so she took a look down, "Hey, it's that stuffed doll I got Shy. Did she put it there while I was sleeping? I'm happy nobody saw me sleeping with it. That would be uncool." She said as she held the cat doll in her hooves above her head, shaking it about to see its legs and tail flail about.

She was about to toss the doll when she got an image of timid little Fluttershy putting it in there to make her more comfortable. She smiled at the thought and placed the kitty toy on her shoulder. She leaned more into the recliner and thought about how she was holding and touching the yellow mare that had been consuming all her thoughts as of late.

She blushed at the memory of how intimate she was getting. She blushed even harder as she thought of how far it could have gotten if there weren't any interruptions. She shut her eyes and let her wings unfurl. Her rainbow tail hung off the open recliner, swinging slightly back and fourth. She felt her body tense and her smile grow larger, "Man, if we would have kept at it. Imagine if I got to kiss her. Hmm, and lay her down on her bed, get on top of her."

She felt a familiar heat cover her whole body as she lightly traced over her chest with a hoof. "I wonder what she tastes like? Probably sweeter than honey. How soft those lips must be. Softer than a cloud." Rainbow Dash mumbled to herself, not even realizing her hoof going lower, drawing small circles on her stomach.

"Getting to be with Fluttershy would be so awesome. I bet it would be better than being a Wonderbolt. Hay, better than a Sonic Rainboom. I would really show her just how freaking awesome I could be." Her hoof was going lower. "I would lay her down, cover her in kisses. And well… so much more! I would have her moaning for more. Screaming my name. Damn, I would make her feel so good. It would be so hot! Getting to feel her under me, buck what I wouldn't give…"

She had such a look of concentration as she felt her hoof touch her inner thigh and slowly move toward the middle, "What I wouldn't give to be the one to make love to her. To love her in every way…" Just as her hoof was about to reach its target, she heard the front door open and light hoof steps make their way in the living room. She shot up to a sitting position, crossing her hind legs as she yanked out her arms and pushed them to her lap.

Her eyes popped out of her head as her face turned crimson. She gave a very un Rainbow like yelp as she looked to the doorway in shock. Fluttershy came skipping in wearing a big smile for her friend.

Fluttershy stopped as she saw how surprised she looked, hiding behind her mane a little, "Hi Rainbow. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't scare you awake did I?" she stepped over cautiously making Rainbow Dash cringe slightly. Rainbow Dash noticed how suspicious she looked. She tried to relax and shut her wings. She had to wiggle to get more comfortable and shut her wings with her arms.

"Uh, uh, hi there Fluttershy! W-what's up?" she asked nervously, her voice cracking a little more them usual. She pursed her lips together like she just tasted something sour. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with her curious friend.

Fluttershy tilted her head slightly and put her hoof on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry if I did. I can be so loud sometimes." She stated in her usual quiet voice. "Did you sleep ok?" Rainbow Dash smirked as she looked anywhere else. She felt like curling up into a ball and hiding as she saw the disapproving gaze of Angel, sitting on one of the shelves, arms crossed, foot tapping, ears flat back on his head.

"Awe crap! How long was he there for?" she thought as she started to calm down to avoid anymore questions. "Uh, great nap Shy. Your place is perfect for naps you know. Uh, how long was I asleep for anyway?" Fluttershy glanced at the grandfather clock and answered with a smile, "Looks about two hours. You have been working so hard on your days off to take care of the animals and me. And you go back to weather duty tomorrow. I figured you would need a nice long one."

Fluttershy started rubbing Rainbow Dash's arm up and down soothingly, making the fast flier relax into the touch. Rainbow flashed her a grateful smile, "Thanks Shy. I feel great. What about you?" Fluttershy took a seat on the ground as she flipped her hair out of her face. Her face was glowing with warmth and love, so much so that Rainbow Dash felt her mouth fall open and had to focus to close it. To the bold pegasus, her kind and caring friend looked so beautiful looking at her like that. And Rainbow had to push back the returning thoughts from earlier.

Fluttershy seemed oblivious to all the signs that Rainbow was trying really hard to hide what she was doing. "Oh, I'm great. I had a lovely tea party with my animal friends. We even played some Texas Hold'em. Can you believe I won? It's been a while since I last played. I forgot how addicting it could be. Of course we only play for fun. Say, are you getting hungry Dashie?" she asked as she leaned her face closer to her house guest.

Rainbow Dash snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard the tone of a question. "Ugh, wha?" Fluttershy giggled to herself, "Is my big strong Rainbow hungry? We got lasagna left over. And I have a lovely salad I want to try and make for you." Fluttershy smiled shyly as she noticed her angry bunny, "I mean us, Angel and Tank of course. Pony, bunny, and tortoise safe." She smiled gratefully to see her rabbit looking pleased.

Rainbow Dash's eyes kept shifting around so she couldn't focus too much on her overly attractive friend. "Food! Yeah, uh, dinner sounds great Fluttershy. I would love some. How about you go in the kitchen and do that, and I will go take a shower." She said a little loudly. "Yeah, a nice cold shower to keep my mind off your hot body… stop thinking like that Dash!" she thought to herself as she shook her head and got off the recliner.

Fluttershy took a closer look at her embarrassed friend, "I think you should to. You are sweating some. And your face looks a little red." She put her yellow hoof onto the blue forehead, making Rainbow Dash choke up a bit, "Are you sure you aren't catching something?"

Rainbow Dash started walking towards the stairs, "I feel fine, just a little warm. A shower is all I need. See you soon." With that she flew up the stairs, leaving a concerned and confused Fluttershy, "I wonder what's got her all frazzled? Nothing a nice meal won't fix, I suppose." Fluttershy then quickly made her way to the kitchen, a spring in her step, and a song in her heart.

Rainbow Dash stepped out of the shower and dried herself off as best as she could with a large towel. She looked into her reflection, her already messy hair looking even more wild then usual. She smirked at her mirror image, "All right Dash, you need to keep it together. No one will want you if you are freaking out like that. Got to keep it cool, it's what you're best at." She coached herself in her head.

She fixed her mane with as little effort as possible. She ran a comb once over her blue coat and started flexing in the mirror, checking herself out. "Hey, hey good looking. Oh yeah, look at these muscle. Look at this bod, all muscle. Looking pretty damn good there Dash. You are so freaking awesome." The flashy pony said acting as if she was modest. She flashed herself a big smile, "Oh, I better floss, I see a few bits of apple here." She went to work on her teeth, having a little trouble getting the floss with her hoof.

She was making poses and admiring herself when the heavenly aroma of food graced her nose. Her tongue was hanging out as she drooled a bit at the smell. She rushed down to the dining room seeing Fluttershy set the table. It was already dark, and she had some candles lit to give them some nice yet not overpowering lights. Rainbow Dash was singing to herself, taking a few steps forward, just to take some back before side stepping and spinning into her seat, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive, staying alive!" she tied a napkin around her neck again and smacked her lips together.

Fluttershy laughed softly at her friend's antics, "Well you definitely seem to be feeling better." Rainbow Dash pushed open the chair next to her with her hoof, "Of course, and why not? I'm an awesome pegasus, with an awesome life, staying with an awesome mare making me some of her awesome food. What's not to be happy about?" Fluttershy looked really happy to hear all the positivity.

She placed a napkin on her nap neatly and pushed a delicious looking salad in between them. Rainbow Dash let out some sounds of approval at the scrumptious salad. "What kind of salad is that?" Fluttershy sat proudly at her dish. "Well, it's a recipe my mother taught me when I was just a little filly. Mother always knew the best foods to make me. It's a lima bean salad. I know that sounds weird, but it's so good. It has lima beans, green and red peppers, little bits of onion and tomato, yummy cilantro, and a little bit of a special kind of grain to add some fiber. Oh, some feta cheese and some lemon squirted on top. Oh, I just know you will love it Dashie." Rainbow Dash wasn't the biggest lima bean fan, but so far everything Fluttershy made was like an orgasm in her mouth.

"I can't wait to try it. If you say it's that good, it must be fantastic." They both immediately dug into their salads. Rainbow Dash took the first bite and fell in love. She was inhaling the stuff. Even Fluttershy who always ate slowly and carefully, found herself quickening her pace and taking bigger bites. "Gosh Fluttershy, your mom is a genius when it comes to cooking. I can tell you inherited the skill. This is such a good salad. I can't get enough!"

They had seconds on the salad before the lasagna was fully reheated and served. "Pasta always tastes better to me the day after. I think it really absorbs the sauce and becomes so thick and good." Fluttershy admitted shyly.

Rainbow Dash shook her head comically up and down, eager for the leftovers, "I got to agree with you on that. Shy, I just want to say thank you so much for always feeding me so well here. I haven't eaten this good regularly since I lived with my parents, unless I go out to eat. But your food has to be the best. I can really taste the love and care. And what restaurant feeds me by hoof?" she finished her question by wiggling her eyebrows and opening her mouth. Fluttershy laughed and blushed, "Oh Rainbow, it's an honor to get to feed the best flier in Equestria, ever." She started feeding her hungry friend the lasagna. They would take turns feeding each other, neither getting tired of the loving gesture.

"Where are Tank and Angel?" Dash asked. "Oh, I gave them their salads while you were showering. They took it out to his hut to enjoy the stars." Rainbow Dash smiled, "We should enjoy dinner out there sometime. Or you know what I would really like?" Fluttershy leaned in a little closer, "What Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash wrapped a wing around her smaller dinner companion, "Well, once you feel better, I would love to fly you up to the clouds myself. We could have a real nice meal up there, you know. We could enjoy the moon and the stars. Would you like something like that?" Rainbow Dash asked, suddenly sounding a little bashful.

Fluttershy took in a sharp breath as she looked down. She forced her eyes back up with a smile, "Oh Rainbow Dash, I would love something like that. I would love to have dinner with you on the clouds like that one of these nights." She smiled sweetly.

They continued their small talk for a moment longer until Rainbow Dash gained a mischievous glint in her eyes. She got up and walked behind Fluttershy's seat. Fluttershy felt herself shutter as she felt like Rainbow Dash was hovering behind her. The blue mare snuck up and close right behind her neck, making the seated pony gulp and blush at feeling her breath on the back of her neck.

Rainbow Dash placed her front hooves onto Fluttershy's shoulders and started rubbing her neck and shoulders, "You know Fluttershy, there is something we were in the middle of earlier. Something I wanted to finish." She stated. They way she said it and the way she was touching her made Fluttershy grow hot with excitement. So much that she had to focus just to breathe.

"Yeah Flutters, you think I would forget? I got to take care of my favorite filly, make her feel good." Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh my goodness. How far does she want to go? How far do I want to go?" she thought full of worry and anticipation.

Rainbow Dash was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing at how her words must have sounded, "Poor Shy, hope I'm not disappointing her too much." She thought to herself, "Yeah, I promised to finish your massage, remember?" Dash let the question linger in the air, looking down to see Fluttershy frown and smack her face with her hoof.

"Oh, of course I remember. I mean, what else could you mean, besides a, a massage." Fluttershy remarked sounding disappointed. Rainbow Dash giggled some more as she laid her head on top of the soft pink mane, "Fluttershy, you are too easy. Come on, you can't tell me one of my famous rub downs don't sound good after a long hard day."

Fluttershy knew that Rainbow Dash was teasing her on purpose, so she decided to play a little dirty to. She snorted a bit as she rose from her seat, "You know Dashie, I'm not really feeling it right now. I have more important matters to attend to anyway. You understand."

Rainbow Dash blinked in disbelief, "What? What could be better than an awesome massage from yours truly?" Fluttershy didn't even look at her as she started bringing the dishes to the sink. Rainbow Dash grabbed the rest in her arms and flew after her. She carefully placed them in the sink and was flying above Fluttershy, looking worried, "Fluttershy, uh, I want to give you a massage, it's good for you. Come on, I was only teasing. You just look so cute when you are all embarrassed like that."

Fluttershy smiled a little at the words, but was trying hard to keep up a look of indifference. Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, she doesn't like to be ignored. Fluttershy started washing the dishes. Rainbow Dash landed right next to her, a sad puppy dog look to her face as she rested her head on the kitchen counter top, "I'm sorry I was acting bad Shy. Please pay attention to me."

Fluttershy took one look and started laughing. Rainbow Dash leaned back in confusion. Fluttershy held her in a soft hug as she buried her face into the blue chest, "I know Dashie. I was just pulling your tail. I, I hope I didn't go too far, but you're just so cute." Rainbow Dash was about to protest, but the more she thought about it, the more she realize it was the same thing she was doing to the yellow mare all day. She couldn't get mad anyway, this was like Fluttershy's first real prank after all.

"You really got me there Shy." Dash said as she to started laughing. Fluttershy nuzzled in closer and looked up happily at her friend, "Sorry." Was all she could say. "Don't be, be proud you were able to get me." Dash said as she snuck the tip of her wing to tickle Fluttershy's ear. "No!

ok, I'm really really sorry."

They continued playing and cleaning. In no time they were done. They fed and put all the animals to sleep. Angel and Tank were having a sleep over in his hut. Soon they found themselves back in Fluttershy's bedroom. Rainbow Dash hopped in the bed first. She was lying on her side, head propped up on her hoof, tail swishing and flicking, and wings wide open.

Fluttershy waited at the door, awestruck at how inviting Rainbow Dash looked. Rainbow Dash rolled to her back as she patted the spot next to her. "Hop on Fluttershy, I still owe you a massage." Dash smiled a playful smile as she waited. Fluttershy felt her heart pounding and legs shaking slightly. She took a big gulp as she slowly walked over and gently laid herself down on the soft bed.

Fluttershy couldn't help but think that the moment was perfect. The way Rainbow Dash was laying in the bed for her was the way she always dreamed she would lay down for her the first time they make love. She knew she shouldn't be having such thoughts, at least not until Rainbow accepted her invitation for courting.

Rainbow Dash herself was getting a little hot under the collar, after all the flirting and talk about dating and wings. And to get to be in bed with the natural beauty was getting to her. She was doing a good job at keeping thoughts at bay though, she still had a massage she promised to finish.

Fluttershy lay on her stomach on one side of the bed trying not to look at the hopefully object of her affections. Rainbow Dash stood up and stood over her. Fluttershy squeaked as she felt Rainbow Dash hover above her, practically mounting her. She turned a deep shade of red when her injured wings popped open when Dash's legs brushed against hers.

Rainbow Dash chuckled as she noticed the obvious signs of excitement, but decided to play dumb so as not to embarrass her any further. "How are those wings Fluttershy? Are they feeling any better?" Fluttershy went into shy mode as she hid her face and answered with only a nod.

Rainbow Dash smiled at how adorable the temporarily grounded pegasus was acting. So she went to work. She started at the neck and shoulders, kneading it thoroughly. This instantly calmed the embarrassed pony below. She flattened herself out on the bed, legs stretched out.

After finishing up on her neck and shoulders, Rainbow Dash started on Fluttershy's back. Rainbow Dash was trying to make it as enjoyable as possible, but at the same time going as fast as she could, seeing as the sounds coming from Fluttershy's mouth was giving her more naughty thoughts.

The bandaged wings were still up and stiff. Rainbow took a moment to stretch out her body before she gently but firmly grabbed one injured wing in between her two front hooves. She started from the base and slowly and softly made her way up to the tip.

For Fluttershy, it was like being in heaven. Not only was it relieving the dull aching pain, but it was stimulating her in so many ways. All her blood was rushing to the injury. It sent her mind reeling out of control. She craned her yellow and pink head backwards as her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her moans grew shaky with each rub, and louder as the blue hooves would go higher.

Rainbow Dash's eyes were growing wide as she tried to focus on anything else, "There she goes sounding all sexy again. This is beginning to be too much for me." Dash's massage slowed to a stop as she still held the wing. By this time Fluttershy was panting, her eyes shut, with the blanket bunched around her by her hooves. When she felt the movements stop she forced open her eyes, they were glistening and sparkling in the moonlight.

"More!" she shot out. Rainbow Dash herself was turning red from the whole situation. She didn't argue though as she grabbed the left wing and repeated the same process. Fluttershy was now hiding her face in the blankets, and banging the bed with a hoof. "Yes. Yes! That feels so good Rainbow. Please, keep going." Poor Rainbow Dash was trying really hard to stay in control enough to finish the massage. She was so desperate, she started doing math in her head, thinking about doing more tricks in the air, remembering favorite stories of Daring Doo.

No matter what though, Fluttershy would always pop back in her thoughts with each moan. The rainbow flyer even tried to think of dresses and fashion. This was a big mistake because all she could think of was Fluttershy looking stunning and playing coy in those dresses. With one final up and down she removed her hooves and rolled off of her companion,

"When the hay did I lay on her? I thought I was sitting up behind her." The blue mare wiped the sweat off her forehead as she fell onto the pillow and was panting lightly herself. Fluttershy continued to lie there for a few moments longer, as she tried to compose herself. She honestly felt too good to feel shy or embarrassed about what just happened. She was still riding high on the relief and excitement. She eventually regained enough consciousness to pull herself next to her personal masseuse and cuddle into her side.

Rainbow Dash's breath picked up in pace slightly as she tried humor to cool the moment down, "Shy, are you always so… vocal, when you get a massage?" Fluttershy laughed, unfazed, she was dragging the tip of her hoof over the trunk of her friend's blue body, making Rainbow's eyebrow rise with surprise and curiosity. "Usually no. But they never do a wing massage for me. Plus I think I am still sensitive from the surgery, it just helped so much with the pain and tenseness. Thank you so much Dashie, for making me feel so good." Fluttershy hugged her tightly as she hid her face in the soft blue fur. "Maybe you got some magic in those hooves of yours?" Fluttershy joked.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but give a big smile, at not only the compliments, but knowing that she truly did help relieve some of the pain she herself had caused. She wrapped a strong arm around the tiny yellow frame. They cuddled like this for a while, just enjoying the relaxing quiet. Fluttershy had nothing but joy and love in her thoughts and heart. Rainbow Dash on the other hand was thinking about work. She loved her job, how could she not when she gets to fly and control weather.

What was bothering her, was having to explain soon to her weather team and superiors that she won't be going back to the Wonderbolt Academy. She felt so ashamed of her failure. She had bragged about it so much to the whole town practically. And to be kicked out for something so stupid, just ate her up. She knew her friends would be beside her through it all. But it was like reliving getting kicked out of flight school all over again.

Fluttershy noticed that Rainbow Dash was feeling kind of stiff in her arms. She looked up to see her looking worried and down. Her magenta eyes seemed distant in thought. Fluttershy cleared her throat, making the blue ears flick in her direction and she took a look her way. She said nothing, but her face held a questioning look.

Fluttershy nuzzled into her chest as she looked up from there. "What's the matter Rainbow?" Dash averted her gaze from the endless pools that were Fluttershy's eyes. She let out a little sigh, "I know this is gonna sound dumb, but I'm worried about telling every pony about how I got kicked out of the Academy." Rainbow Dash didn't look to Fluttershy, instead she looked out the window, suddenly feeling the urge to fly away from all her problems. She felt her wings twitch with longing, a longing that would temporarily give her escape from all her troubles.

Her body tensed up, as if ready to make the move to leave, but it was stilled in an instant when she felt the slim arms tighten their hold around her torso. She looked down to see Fluttershy, having a mixture of worry and fear etched in her features. Rainbow Dash felt her throat go dry, she didn't know what else so say. So the smaller pegasus spoke, "Rainbow, your feelings aren't dumb. In fact, your feelings and thoughts are very important to me, and they should be to you to."

Rainbow Dash felt a small smile creep to her lips, but she remained quiet, "Like I said before Dashie, we all make mistakes. And this is all it is, a simple mistake. I know with all my heart that you are going to be a Wonderbolt, I always have. You are the one pony I know who is meant to and deserves to be. You just need to keep believing in yourself. The single greatest obstacle that will get in your way is your fear and doubts. I know, for too long I have let those things control my life and choices. But after what has happened recently, I won't let it anymore."

Rainbow Dash listened intently and let the words sink in. "It's so hard Shy. I feel so ashamed of how stupid and reckless I have been." Fluttershy rose from her laying position so she was eye level with the saddened mare. She stroke her face with a gentle hoof. "Rainbow Dash, you are the single most amazing mare in my eyes. Any little faults are totally over looked by that amazing heart of yours. Even after all the things we have been through, and anything that we will face in the future, that will never change. I want you to know that as long as you believe, you can and will do anything. And you can always count on me to behind you the whole time, cheering my heart out."

Rainbow Dash felt her heart swell at the love and truth behind the words. She pulled her so Fluttershy was laying on top of her again, and they shared a warm hug. "You know, your wrong about one thing Flutters. You are the single most amazing pony, ever. I swear there isn't a mean bone in your cute little body."

Fluttershy looked away, shrinking a bit, "Actually, there was one time when I was terrible." Rainbow Dash brushed the pink hair out of the yellow face, "Discord doesn't count. He didn't even trick you, he just possessed you with a touch or something." Fluttershy tapped her hooves gently on Dash's chest.

"Actually, I mean when I took an assertive training class. I was a m-monster. I was so mean to every pony I met that day. Even to Pinkie and Rarity." Rainbow Dash had heard about the day Fluttershy had went berserk, but she didn't really get details. Nor had she known about the incident with Pinkie and Rarity.

"No way. Get out." Responded Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy closed her eyes and held back tears at the memories, "Yes. I told them that their passions, their special talents, were nothing. That they were petty a-and frivolous. The very core of what they were, it wasn't much different then the things you said to me." Rainbow Dash was in shock to hear that, and from Fluttershy.

"Once I realized just how horrible I was, I locked myself in my home. I had Angel tie me up so I can never harm another with my mean words. But guess what, they came back to try and help me. They could look past what I had said and done. Even though at first I couldn't. To this day they don't hold it against me. None of the ponies I met that day do. Even a pony as kind as me can make mistakes, be it out of anger, pain, or confusion. Just as long as we learn from them, we can move on."

Rainbow Dash was honest to goodness touched. She was truly thankful to have Fluttershy in her life. Every fiber of her being wanted to say out loud that she loved her. She was still a little afraid though, and wanted a better, happier conversation to confess to. So she decided on this, "Fluttershy, I am the luckiest pony in all of Equestria, because I have you in my life, to take care of me and be there. I just want you to know how important you are to me. I- I care for you so much, you are my best friend." Said Dash.

This made Fluttershy give the biggest grin. They shared one more cuddle before the injured pegasus slid off and turned to her side. Rainbow Dash turned to her side to and spooned her bed buddy. Rainbow Dash stuck her muzzle into the mess of pink hair as she breathed in the calming scent that was Fluttershy. "Goodnight Flutters." Fluttershy let out a giggle at feeling the muzzle find its way against her head. "Goodnight Rainbow."

**Hi guys. Queen Baby here. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter nine. I hope it wasn't boring or repetitive. I tried to put in some funny scenes that hinted at some adult action. Maybe I should make this baby rated M, and get them down and dirty lol. I have never written anything like that. Next chapter I want to have Fluttershy have a little talk with Rarity about love. And of course I plan to have the funny Pinkie Pie and Gummy scene I promised. And soon our shy pony heroine will finally ask the question, and then the actual dating. I hope I did well and kept you readers interested. Sorry for the late update. Let me know what you think and what I should do. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Queen Baby here. I am happy to hear that people liked chapter 9 and weren't too weirded out by it. I was thinking of following the scene from Black Swan to a T, but I decided to change it a bit. I found it funny either way. So coming soon, Fluttershy will continue to battle and slowly defeat her inner demons. While Rainbow Dash will start to be overpowered by hers. Sorry, but I need some sort of dilemma besides the old, "Does she like me? Oh yes she does, let's date." But don't worry, the actual problem will gradually build up and come on full fledge in the chapter that takes place right after the episode of Keep Calm and Flutter On. So since I have a few people saying I should make it rated M and have some adult scenes, I will. Once it gets to that part of the story, after they have dated for a bit I will. I will be sure to state in the warning which chapter will have it. Again I own none of this. Hope you guys like chapter 10. Pinkie's time to shine will come soon!**

Fluttershy's small alarm clock rang softly in the dark room, on the small dresser on Rainbow Dash's side of the bed. In the instant the small beeping went off, Rainbow Dash felt tender hooves start rubbing softly along her arms. Rainbow woke in a bit of a stir. She looked around to find Fluttershy's blue eyes shining in the moonlight. The smaller pegasus was still wrapped in the strong and sweet embrace of the rainbow mare sleeping in bed with her.

"Rainbow, it's time for you to get up and go to work." Fluttershy softly whispered. Dash turned her head to look to the clock to see that it was unfortunately true. "Oh, ugh, yeah, you're right Shy." She yawned as she stretched her muscular arms forward, Fluttershy moving along with them, still being held. "How can you even hear that thing. It's as quiet as you." She joked.

Rainbow Dash gave her one last squeeze as she took one last whiff of her, then she rolled out of bed and stood on the ground. Fluttershy stuck out her hooves, missing the familiar warmth and contact. She blinked the sleep out of her blue eyes as she smiled in her friend's direction, "Do you need me to get breakfast ready for you Dashie?" she said in a quiet voice before a yawn took over. The animal caretaker was still very sleepy, never having much of a need to wake up before sunrise unless to feed and care for a baby animal.

Rainbow Dash stretched out her wings and back as she answered, "No thanks. You go back to bed. I can do it. Get some good rest so we can have a blast when I get back." Rainbow Dash smiled as she tilted her head at the sight of her shy friend cuddling with a pillow. Fluttershy was already falling back to sleep, even though she still missed having a live pony to sleep with. "Oh, ok Dashie. Um, I will see you, see… later to" her voice trailed off to soft breathing, it was the closest Fluttershy could get to a snore.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the blanket with her teeth and tucked Fluttershy in better. She then rubbed the top of her blue head against Fluttershy's softly. "Damn, she is too cute. Especially when she is sleeping. Stupid early shift, cutting into our sleeping time." Rainbow Dash washed up in the bathroom, and quietly flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she turned on the lights. She saw a note.

_Good Morning Rainbow Dash! I left the left over salad in a container for breakfast. I'm sure you know where the cereal is in case it isn't enough. I also packed some really tasty cherry tomatoes in a bag for work. I hope this will be ok for you? The best pegasus and best friend in the world deserves at least that. I promise I will start packing you some better things, I was just kind of pressed on time last night. Sorry. Look at me, I'm rambling on while the most important weather mare needs to go to work, and you probably need to eat. Sorry, squee! I just want to say thank you for being here for me, and have a great day!_

_With Love,_

_Fluttershy_

Rainbow Dash smiled at the cute note that could only be written by Fluttershy. "With love huh? Things are looking good for you Dash." She said to herself with a grin. She looked into the fridge to see what Fluttershy had. She noticed the left over salad in a small container. She licked her lips as she grabbed that and the bag of cherry tomatoes next to it. She gobbled up the salad and wolfed down the cereal. She drank a big cup of apple juice and washed the dishes quickly, drying the counter top.

She did one last stretch, and then grabbed the tomatoes in her teeth. She trotted outside, the moon was low, and the stars were fading. She took a big breath of the fresh early morning air as her wings sprang open at the thought of flying. She noticed the rabbit's small hut and took a peak in. There she saw Tank sleeping inside his shell, a small blanket over it. Angel was sleeping on top of the tortoise, a small pillow and cover with him. The hut wasn't big enough for the rabbit and large tortoise to lie side by side. She took a double take at the tiny shot glasses on the floor, and what looked like a tiny wallet size picture of her tacked up to the wall, and tiny darts where her left eye was.

"What the hay! Tank, you should kick that rabbit's butt for me. I better have a talk with Fluttershy about that. Little monster." She then focused on the work day ahead as she flew over the land toward her cloud job for instructions on today's weather.

**At Sunrise**

Fluttershy turned in her sleep for what had to be the 100th time in the two hours Rainbow Dash was gone. She had slept for most of the time, but was constantly moving, her body trying to find the source of heat and cuddly body full of comfort. The sun's bright rays reached her eyes, causing them to flutter open.

She turned to lie on her back and stretched. She then brought her legs and arms close as she turned her head into the pillow her blue companion was sleeping on. "Oh my, what a beautiful morning. I wish I had Dash here to rest with. Hmm, this pillow smells like her." She said dreamily. She always loved Dash's scent. To Fluttershy, she smelled like flight. Like morning dew and the softest and purest of cloud, mixed in with the crisp scent of morning air.

After a few moments of relishing in Rainbow's scent, she started her day. After cleaning up and feeding the animals, she noticed it would soon be time for Rarity to come over. She prepared a spot of tea for the unicorn and decided if she should eat now, "Well, we usually grab lunch after our spa dates. I think just a little something to tide me over." She had a little freshly cooked rice in the cooker. She scoped herself some and drizzled a little bit of honey on top, then mixed it in. She enjoyed the small snack in silence. Just as she finished the last bite she heard a knock at the door.

She smiled and rushed over, opening the door. There, Fluttershy saw Rarity, looking beautiful as ever, wearing a different sun hat, and carrying a saddle bag. "Why hello Fluttershy darling, you look absolutely wonderful this morning. May I come in?" Fluttershy opened the door and stepped to one side, giving the white unicorn access.

Rarity walked inside the cottage, and with use of her magic, she pulled out some fabric from her saddle bag. She held it above Fluttershy as the yellow mare took hold of it. "There you are darling! It took me a little while to find the perfect match, but I think you will be quite pleased." Fluttershy unwrapped it, and looked on with wide eyes she awed at its beauty.

There lying in her arms, was a beautiful shawl, an earthy green in color. It blended perfectly with Fluttershy's creamy yellow fur. Embedded in it were small sapphires, looking like little raindrops. The fabric itself felt very fine and soft against her, it was light weight, yet it had a firmness that seemed warm and comforting in mildly cold weather.

Fluttershy looked to Rarity with thankful eyes, "Oh Rarity, t-this looks perfect. Thank you so much for making this for me. I can't begin to explain how self conscious I feel about my wings right now. Thank you." She confessed. She placed it on the sofa and hugged her purple mane friend.

"Oh dearie, it is my complete pleasure. It was tons of fun to make, and for a friend, it made it all the more special. It is my gift, to you." Fluttershy pulled away and sat down to look at her friend. "Oh but Rarity, it means so very much to me. I guess I just want you to know. I feel awfully bad when walking around town like, well, this." She opened her wings for emphasis, "Rainbow's quilt idea was good, but this will look better, and more natural, at least until they are well enough to take off the bandages."

Rarity looked on with curious eyes. She was always fascinated by a pegasus' wings. And she always thought that Fluttershy was exceptionally beautiful, that's why she chose her to be her model. It hurt to know that Fluttershy had been so depressed that she would hurt her wings in such a manner. She knew a pegasus' wings were their pride and joy, much like a horn was to a unicorn. Fluttershy had told them the story of what happened. And she could tell by the bandages just about what it must have looked like. But she was still curious. Something inside her wanted to see for herself what it must have looked like. But she didn't dare ask.

Fluttershy seemed to pick up on her curiosity though. She hid behind her mane as she slouched, wings tucking neatly back in, ears and eyes downcast. Rarity cleared her voice, realizing her staring was noticed, "How do they feel dear? I hope better?" she said nervously.

Fluttershy seemed to brighten a little at the question. "Oh yes, much better compared to before. The night it happened, it hurt so much. Probably some of the worse pain I have experienced. They are very sensitive you know. The morning after they hurt to. And after the emergency surgery, any little touch would send such searing pain throughout my body." Rarity had a surprised look on her face as she lifted a hoof to her forehead in typical Rarity fashion.

"Emergency surgery. Oh my, Fluttershy! That plus the stay at the hospital and the psychiatrist! It's a good thing you have that modeling money to fall back on. I am so sorry none of us could have come there to visit you. If only we knew." Fluttershy made a shy smile as she looked to her front hooves, "Oh, Celestia herself paid for most of it. I only paid ten bits. That was so nice of her. It wouldn't have mattered though, I wasn't allowed visitors for my suicide watch." Fluttershy frowned when she saw that Rarity flinched to hear that.

"It is really fine though. Rainbow Dash is doing a great job taking care of the animals and me. I'm sorry we waited so long to tell you all, we were just trying to prepare a way how I suppose." The pegasus noticed how the fashionista grimaced at the mention of the weather mare. They may have made up, but she still felt a little hard feelings about it all. They were all protective of Fluttershy, her being so sensitive and all.

"Yes, well she should be doing at least that my dear. That was no way to behave." She said in a serious tone. Fluttershy felt bad for hearing Rarity speaking of Dash like that. It made sense in her mind for Rarity to be upset, but it was hurting her none the less. She felt she had to defend Rainbow Dash as nice as possible.

"Oh, but she is really sorry. I can't begin to tell you how much it is eating her up. She really regrets it. I was talking to her last night. This instant wasn't much different from when I took those classes from Iron Will. And I was a terrible pony that day." Fluttershy said sadly.

Rarity thought about what she had to say, and lightened up as the words struck meaning with her. Fluttershy continued, "And you and Pinkie found enough kindness in your hearts to forgive me." She said worriedly. Rarity smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Even though that example is slightly different, you are right Fluttershy. You know you are very wise."

Fluttershy smiled and hugged her 2nd best friend back. After a moment, they pulled away, "But none the less, give her a little trouble. She deserves it sometimes. And who better to put her in her place then her best friend?" They both laughed at that. The teapot started whistling, ready for drinking.

Fluttershy jumped up and skipped to the kitchen. She looked back at Rarity from the doorway, "Rarity, I made us some of your favorite tea. Would you care to join me before the spa?" Rarity nodded her answer as Fluttershy ran into the kitchen. Rarity was pleased to see her in such high spirits, especially after such an ordeal. She really needed to give the timid mare more credit, she really was stronger then she appeared.

Soon the two spa buddies were sitting outside in the garden, watching the animals frolic, enjoying the good weather. The two sipped at their tea peacefully. Next to their table was a tiny table, with Angel and Tank enjoying their tea.

"You should bring Opal over for some playtime. It has been a little while." Said Fluttershy. Rarity smiled at the mention of her grumpy cat, "Yes, she could use some socialization." She said as she fixed her hair with a hoof. They continued sipping their tea. Fluttershy kept on noticing how Rarity was stealing glances at her bandaged wings.

Fluttershy decided that Rarity meant no harm. "Rarity, do my wings make you uncomfortable?" Rarity spewed out her tea into the grass, grabbing a napkin, covering her mouth, a strong blush forming and easily seen on her white cheeks. She looked away, embarrassed at being seen as rude. Fluttershy had to hide her giggling with a hoof, as her other reached across the little table and patted Rarity's arm.

"Don't be ashamed Rarity. I'm not mad. It's only natural to be curious." Rarity moved her teacup to the side, and looked her friend in the eye. "I am terribly sorry Fluttershy. I don't mean to be rude. It's just, the bandages are hiding it. I know it seems weird to want to see an injury. I'm not sure what's the matter with me. But I'm not uncomfortable or anything."

Fluttershy shut her eyes peacefully and listened to her friend. She reopened them, "I understand. If you want, I can show you. I consider you like family. And one should never be afraid to share with family." Even though Rarity tried to hide her excitement at seeing injured wings, Fluttershy could see the glint in her eyes. Rarity tried to speak with as much sensitivity in her voice as possible, "If you don't mind dear. I'm sure I will stop peeking and wondering if you do."

Fluttershy opened her wings, she turned to look at her unicorn friend one more time, a serious look on her face, "Rarity, it's not pretty?" warned Fluttershy. Rarity thought for a split second before nodding her answer. Fluttershy then proceeded to remove the bandages from her wings. Rarity did a double take, her eyes growing wide.

Rarity winched from the sight of the wings, "Fluttershy, you poor thing." Rarity leaned over the table, inspecting the wings. Fluttershy pulled back, embarrassed. "Oh my, sorry for my rudeness, they are probably still tender, aren't they?" asked the fashion loving pony.

Fluttershy started wrapping them back up, "A little, I guess I am still self conscious about them." Fluttershy said with a smile. Rarity had to shake the frightening image of the injury from her head, "Well, a lovely day at the spa will do wonders for you. And don't worry, I am sure your wings will be as good as new soon enough."

Fluttershy smiled at Rarity's attempt to comfort her as she quietly sipped her tea. She looked around at the beautiful day surrounding them. Rarity also seemed to notice, "Beautiful day we are having, aren't we?" the white pony suggested. Fluttershy smiled at the mention of weather.

"Oh yes. Courtesy of Rainbow. Poor thing had to get up early to cause a light drizzle, then clear the skies before sunrise." Rarity nodded in agreement, "Well, she certainly did a good job. She sure knows how to make a beautiful day." Fluttershy held her head up with her hooves, her face getting its dreamy look, "Yeah, she sure can." Fluttershy said with a sigh.

Rarity raised an eyebrow as she noticed the tone of voice and facial expressions of her friend. She started rubbing her chin with a hoof as an idea popped into her head. She decided to leave it alone though, seeing how hectic things were. "I think it's about time we start for the spa, don't you think?" Fluttershy seemed to snap out of her daydream as she collected the tea set with a tray and ran inside. She left them in the sink and came back out in a flash, "I think so to. I have been looking forward to this."

Once at the spa, Rarity ordered them the extra special treatment for them both, offering to pay for it all. Once the steam room, hooficures, horn filings, and massages were done, they were left alone in a hot tub, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the wind chimes. The two were completely relaxed. They had already spent much time talking all about the new customers rolling into the boutique, and about the fashion lines Rarity had the pleasure of designing for. She had been swamped by all the business, and happy to finally have some down time to just relax with a good friend.

Soon the topic went to what Fluttershy had been up to. They avoided any serious discussion on her more dark sides. But they did talk about the wonderful treatment she got at the hospital. They talked about her animals. And from the animals, Rainbow Dash had been brought back up.

"So, Rainbow Dash has been doing a good job caring for you and the animals my dear?" asked Rarity, as she checked her reflection out in her freshly shinned hoof. "Yes, she has been taking such good care of us. She helps me around the house. She helps me with the pain and bandages. Soon she will help me get these wings back into shape. The doctor says it will be a little while before they are ready to fly, so I have to keep them in shape once the swelling is completely down and the pain is gone. Maybe about a week more."

Rarity noticed how Fluttershy seemed to speak differently when it came to their flying feathered friend. "Yes. Tell me, do they hurt much now?" asked Rarity nonchalantly. Fluttershy relaxed into the hot water, "Not really. In fact, the hot tub is doing wonders for them. You have to be careful with the way they are touched, but the water feels oh so nice." She said with a sigh.

"So no massages for now? That's odd. I would think that would help with the pain?" Rarity said. Her suspicions only grew when she noticed Fluttershy blush and she sank deeper into the water, only her eyes showing. Fluttershy finally rose enough out of the water. "Well, that's not entirely true." She said a little worry in her voice. The corners of Rarity's mouth turned up slightly.

Fluttershy gulped, she knew that look in her friend's eye. "You see, Rainbow Dash has been giving me some really good massages. And yesterday, she was giving them to my wings." Rarity seemed to glow at the words, as she remembered the conversation from yesterday about wings. She decided to play innocent, "Oh, well that was really nice of her. Hmm, now if my memory is correct, isn't there only one bedroom in that cottage of yours?"

Fluttershy seemed unaware of the importance, "Why yes, yes there is." Rarity tried to keep her voice level calm as her curiosity grew. "So where has our dear Rainbow Dash been sleeping while she has been nursing you? I hope not in the living room with all the animals?" Fluttershy was wearing a nervous smile as her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Oh, um, she was sleeping in my room." Said the pegasus. She was growing uneasy at the silence in the room, "I-in b-bed with, um, me." Rarity was indeed starting to make a connection. She never knew Fluttershy's preference in relationships. The poor thing was so shy, she had trouble talking to any pony for a long time. She had wondered if maybe her friend liked mares. She was always more comfortable around them after all.

That also made Rarity think back to their rainbow friend. Now that was a hard case. There had always been rumors of her being into other mares. She hated to think it, but there was the whole rainbow thing as a sort of sign. But she had heard that Dash had had colt friends after flight school. Well, at least dates. Fluttershy never talked about having dates. But as far as she or any of the others in the circle of friends knew, Rainbow Dash showed no interest in being romantic with either mare or stallion. All she ever talked about was being a Wonderbolt.

But after the talk they had yesterday, she seemed to pick up on some hints that may have proved otherwise. Rarity was even beginning to think that maybe even Dash herself was unaware of the feelings she has been feeling. In fact, after yesterday, Rarity had thought back to all the instances when it seemed like Dash had a bit of a crush on Fluttershy. And she always noticed how important Rainbow was to the timid mare. How Dash always defended her, well except when it came to that dragon evacuation. And how Fluttershy was the only one to bring out Dash's soft side. But she always excused it as them being best friends. They had been besties since filly hood.

But now, things had been looking different between the two. And when it comes down to romance, Rarity had to dig up all the info she can. And this was not just the gossip queen in her talking, but the hopeless romantic in her wanting to see her friends happy. Rarity had a strong feeling in her gut that Fluttershy indeed has been harboring feelings for the future Wonderbolt. The problem was getting her to fess up to it. She couldn't be straight forward, she would scare her friend away. No, she had to be there for her friend in this confusing time, and maybe lead her to the right direction.

While Rarity was making connections in her head, Fluttershy was sitting silently, starring at her, in complete dread. The longer her friend remained silent, the deeper she sank back into the water. "Oh my gosh, what is she planning? Does she not approve? Should I say something? I think I already said too much. What if she tells the others, I'm not ready. No Fluttershy, have faith in your friends. This is Rarity, she will support you in whatever you choose. I guess it would help to tell someone about it. Maybe get a different perspective?" Rarity moved closer to her spa friend and laid her arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that. You two have been best friends since, forever. I'm sure you had sleepovers as fillies. Besides, it's not like anything was going on?" Rarity leaned forward with big eyes, mouth opening. Fluttershy turned even more red, "N-no, that wouldn't be very proper. We aren't a couple." Rarity believed her. She knew Fluttershy was a lady, and would want to do things right. But she did like the answer. She didn't deny liking Rainbow Dash, or even mares in general. A good sign.

"Of course, I was only joking. But you know, in my opinion, I think you and Rainbow Dash compliment each other very well." Fluttershy sat up and looked to her friend, hope and relief written all over her face. Fluttershy decided now would be the best time to bring up her questions. "Rarity, how do you feel about a mare being romantically involved with another mare?" Rarity was a little caught off guard by her friend speaking without being led into it first.

"Well, to be honest, I don't think it's any different from the traditional relationship. As long as it is in love, with trust and respect, what should it matter." Fluttershy smiled even brighter as she hugged her friend. "Thank you Rarity, that's great to hear." Rarity hugged her back with much warmth. After the hug, Rarity continued, "Is there a reason why you would ask Fluttershy?"

The yellow mare gulped one more time, deciding this was the perfect opportunity, "Well, actually yes. I think I have a crush on a very special pony. A mare actually." Rarity had to control herself, she was about to explode with giggles, "Oh, well, whoever could it be. Any pony I know?" Fluttershy only meeped as she slowly nodded her head.

Rarity decided to take it slow, "Well, is it… me!" she joked. Fluttershy blushed and gave a nervous laugh, "Rarity! I-I think you are very beautiful, and wonderful. I just don't think you are my type." Rarity silenced her with a hoof and smile, "Meerly an ice breaker my dear. Besides I agree. You know my unfortunate luck with stallions as of late. If I were to decide to go for mares, I would probably want one a little more, how would one say, rugged than me? Different, but the same."

Fluttershy smiled. "That's exactly how I feel." Rarity put on an expression of false concentration, "Maybe Twilight? Applejack, or Pinkie?" With each name the shy pony shook her head no. "Rainbow Dash then?" She heard the small whimper and saw the blue eyes widen. Rarity turned her body so she could fully face her friend. "Yes, I think, no, I know I'm falling for her." Rarity was surprised by the sureness of the voice and words. "Those therapies with the doctor have helped" she thought. But soon enough she was practically singing with glee, so happy her friend had been bitten by the love bug.

"Fluttershy, this is marvelous news. You simply must tell me everything. Don't leave out one simple raunchy detail. Oh ho ho, how are you deciding to confess your love? It must be PERFECT! Just tell me whatever you need, I will help. We can nab this filly in the bag for you yet."

Fluttershy was getting a little dizzy from all the excitement and fast words. She was a bit overwhelmed. But also relieved to get it off her chest and talk about it. She was even too afraid to talk to her animals about it. "You won't tell anyone, will you Rarity?" Rarity flipped her mane, "Of course not my dear. It will be our little secret, at least until you are ready. But the one pony I think you should talk to is Rainbow herself. You can't beat around the bush forever."

And there the two friends talked and planned, feeling excitement at the task ahead.

**Later On**

Rarity and Fluttershy were sitting outside in a patio at a restaurant. They both sat, enjoying a daisy sandwich and sharing a large order of hay fries, and complimented with some fresh cranberry juice. "Ah, a perfect way to end a delightful spa trip, don't you think?" asked Rarity in her sing song voice she used when she was relaxed. "Oh, the best. Um, thank you Rarity, for being here for me."

The two ponies shared a smile. Both looked completely refreshed after a spa day. An idea popped into Fluttershy's head, bringing her to speak. "Oh Rarity, I almost forgot. Do you remember that talk we had with Scootaloo, and her secret crush? Of course you remember, who could forget?" Fluttershy answered her own question. Rarity was all ears at the sound of another prospective romance, even if just "puppy love". "Yes I do. Do you know who it is?" Fluttershy looked around to make sure no one was listening, then she leaned in and whispered, "Well, it's not 100%, but I think it's Applebloom. Rainbow and I saw them playing, and Scootaloo acting funny around her. Her wings, well, popped up."

Rarity smiled at the mental picture. "Well, I am certain it is harmless enough. But shouldn't you be telling Applejack?" Fluttershy took another look around, "Well, there's more." Rarity leaned in to, "More?" Fluttershy took a sip of her juice before continuing, "Yes. Sweetie Belle and Spike were there to. And the way Spike was looking and acting, I, I think he may have a crush on your little sister."

Rarity's eyes popped out of her head. "That is something. My, little Sweetie Belle, and Spikey Wikey. I suppose I will have to have a word with my sister." Fluttershy looked worried. "Oh, but Rarity, Spike was very respectful. I don't think Sweetie knows. I am sure Spike will be a perfect gentleman." Rarity nodded. "I know I can trust Spike. I remember back when he had a crush on me. It's just, how can a relationship like that work out. I care for them both, I don't want to see either get hurt."

"I know Rarity. I just thought you should know. Maybe we can all get together and talk about it. See what we can do. I was going to tell Applejack later when I see her. I do so hope they will all be ok." Said Fluttershy. "Me to. Thank you for the heads up Fluttershy, be sure to keep me posted on operation get the rainbow." They both laughed at the silly name. Soon they finished up and paid. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Fluttershy decided she could walk home herself.

Her spirits were lifted at how many ponies complimented her on her shawl. Before she knew it, it was half past noon, and she was in front of her home. But before she could cross the little bridge over the stream, she was tackled by a blur of pink. Fluttershy now lay on her stomach, flat on the ground. On top of her was an ecstatic Pinkie Pie, and Gummy holding onto her ear.

"Hiya there Fluttershy!"

**Hi guys. That's chapter ten. Sorry not much Flutterdash. I wanted to expand on Fluttershy's and Rarity's friendship. I know it is a bit shorter then the others. It was going to contain the Pinkie scene, but I thought that would be better as its own chapter, along with RD coming back. Don't worry, soon those two will have their date. Hopefully next chapter, you guys can pick up on Dash's problem. I hope I can get Pinkie right. Can't wait to finish chapter 11. Goodnight!**

**He Queen Baby**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I know chapter ten was a bit short, but hopefully with good content and well done. Finally, it will be Pinkie's time in the sun, and Gummy to. I love that little alligator. Do you guys think the scenes with the pets are good and should be seen more? Hope I can keep everyone's interest in this fic. Enjoy.**

Fluttershy was pinned down by her overly excited friend, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie shoved her face into Fluttershy's, grabbing her in a playful hug, "Hiya there Fluttershy! Oh my gosh, I missed you missed you missed you! It's been too super duper long! Like, a whole day! I said to myself, now Pinkie, you need to make time for your sweetie patootie friend Flutters. Then I thought, oh my gosh, I bet Angel and Gummy miss each other! And what better excuse to see Fluttershy then with an animal play date?"

Fluttershy was still on her back, head spinning from the tackle and bombardment of fast words. Neither pony noticed the shadow of a pegasus flying above them and pass. "Hi Pinkie. I missed you to." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice. Pinkie jumped off and was bouncing in place waiting for her friend to rise. "So, whatcha say? How about we let the boys play outside and we see who can eat the most cupcakes! Or maybe parfaits, no, popsicles?"

Fluttershy stood back up on wobbly legs, head spinning from the fast talking earth pony, "Oh no thank you Pinkie. I just had a big lunch with Rarity. Maybe we can just relax and spend time together?" Before the pegasus could have another breath Pinkie cut in, "Oh boy, Rarity! I haven't seen her in forever to. What did you two eat? Did you go to the spa? Did you have a party? You better not have a party without your old friend Pinkie!"

Fluttershy sat on the ground smiling softly. Pinkie Pie may have been a lot to handle, especially for such a shy pony, but Fluttershy always loved spending time with her. Pinkie never made her feel bad, even after that time when she was mean to her. She also always had a way of bringing her back from the dumps, nothing like a song from Pinkie to get over a fear or worry. "I wouldn't dream of having a party without you Pinkie. A party just isn't a party without you." Fluttershy said with a smile.

Pinkie was so happy to hear that, she was doing cartwheels around her. "Wee! You know it! So then what do you want to do Fluttershy?" She did a few flips and landed in front of her friend, puffy mane bouncing. Gummy was still holding onto her ear, "Well, playing with the animals sounds fun. Can I get you a drink?"

Pinkie removed the alligator from her ear and tossed him into Fluttershy's arms, "Oh yes pleasey weasy! Making every pony in Ponyville smile is thirsty work. Say hi Gummy!" Fluttershy held the small toothless alligator in her arms and smiled at him. He merely blinked, eyes lost in awareness.

"Why hello Gummy! How is my favorite alligator today?" Fluttershy nuzzled him. He never bit her. She placed him down and looked to her pink friend, "How does some fresh squeezed orange juice sound Pinkie? I can also get Angel and Tank out here to?" Pinkie was bending low to the ground, ready to pounce and play with a sunbathing Gummy, "Oh yes and yes, please!" Fluttershy smiled as she hummed and made her way into her cottage. Neither of the two friends noticed they were being watched.

After a short while Fluttershy came out holding a reluctant Angel. Tank came out holding a tray with a pitcher of oj and two cups. Pinkie leaped over and grabbed the tray, then placed it on the table, "Yay, juice time! Thanks Fluttershy! Hi boys! Gummy can't wait to play. He told me so." She yelled at the tortoise, full of energy. Tank went in his shell, startled by the happy pony.

Fluttershy rushed to his side and pet his shell, She quickly coaxed him out of hiding, "There, there, who is a good tortoise? Thank you for helping me carry the juice Tank." She turned nervously to Pinkie, "Um, Angel isn't in a very good mood right now. So I don't know if he will be the best company, but Tank looks ready to spend time with us." Both ponies looked to see Tank and Gummy, sitting on a soft patch of grass, getting some sun. Gummy stood there with his mouth open, unblinking, while Tank stood, a small and slow smile forming on his green face.

They both giggled at them, "Oh, Angel is probably just shy, maybe I can cheer him up!" Pinkie looked toward Angel, who was facing the other way, slouched over and venting. She surprised jumped him and spun him around before finishing with a tight hug. The little bunny's eyes looked like they were going to pop. He wiggled his way out of the death grip, being sure to kick her a few times in the face before falling to the ground and joining the two sunbathing reptiles.

"See, now he is ready to hang out with his friends." Said the party pony. Fluttershy had to hold back giggles with her hoof, if Angel saw her laughing at him, he would be mad. Fluttershy looked around, she could have sworn she heard a familiar laugh from somewhere. Pinkie Pie danced over to her friend, "There, I love to see you happy Fluttershy." Pinkie said in an unusually calm voice. "I am really sorry you have been feeling so sad lately. I Pinkie Promise to start coming here more often and make sure you get enough laughs to keep you happy and healthy." She hugged her timid friend, gently this time.

Fluttershy had to admit she felt pretty special. She couldn't believe how wrong she was to think that no pony cared before. Rainbow Dash had been so worried, and was staying over to make sure she was ok. Rarity practically fainted from worry, and now Pinkie felt she had to visit more and make sure she was happy. The doctor was right, she really was loved. Fluttershy felt her eyes water as she hugged back, "Thank you Pinkie. It really helps knowing my friends care for me so much."

Pinkie then stood up and spun Fluttershy around with surprising strength, "Of course we do! We all love you Fluttershy! Do I have to sing a WE ALL LOVE YOU FLUTTERS SONG?" she said with enthusiasm. Fluttershy held on tighter at being swung around, "N-no thanks. I get it." She said in a shaky voice. Pinkie danced with Fluttershy in her arms for a moment longer before letting her go, "Good. How about some juice now?"

Fluttershy had to hold her head, she was so dizzy, "Ok Pinkie. Right this way." She was seeing double, and zigzagging, so Pinkie Pie leaned against her side and led her to the table. After a moment the dizziness stopped and Fluttershy started serving them juice. They sat and chatted for some time. Their discussion ranging from animals, to dessert, to work which included both. They started talking about the spa, and eventually ended up talking about Rainbow Dash.

"So how is Dashie? Is she being nicer? She better be, or I'm going to throw her a be nice or else party!" Fluttershy took a sip before looking at her friend with big eyes, "Oh she has been Pinkie. She has been taking such good care of me, you wouldn't believe. I just don't know what I would do if she wasn't here with me."

Pinkie's tail and eye twitched a few times as one leg inflated and her back cracked. Pinkie smiled at the news anyway, "That's super fantastic Fluttershy! I'm glad you have a pony around to help you." She said. Her Pinkie Sense was telling her something was up. The last time her body did a combo like that was when a young couple found out they liked each other. She told them they would be a good couple, and they listened. That was three months ago, and they were still together.

Pinkie thought back to the reaction Dash had when Rarity said she liked her. She decided she better look into this, "Fluttershy, do you have a crush on Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie whispered. Fluttershy grimaced and turned red all over again. Pinkie wasn't usually very subtle about questions. Even questions that should be private. "Yeah, I got this funny feeling. You know, I think you guys would be cute togeth…" Fluttershy silenced her with a hoof.

"Pinkie, please! Not so loud." Pinkie smiled even with a hoof in her mouth. She looked around, seeing the coast was clear, "So you do like her." The pink baker whispered closing her eyes in victory. Fluttershy was also looking around to see if she could spot a pony down the road, "Um, well, I guess I do." She confessed quietly. Pinkie couldn't hold still in her seat, but she was still whispering, "That's amazing Shy. Ooo, so are you two kissing yet? Can I throw you a happy we are a couple party?"

Fluttershy hid her face behind her hooves in embarrassment. "Please don't say that. I haven't even asked her if she likes me that way. Oh Pinkie, I am so nervous about it." Pinkie gulped down another cup of juice, "You haven't told her yet! You got to Shy, I am sure she will be super happy to know that. She could use a pony like you to come home to. Besides, you guys have known each other so long and hang out so much, you guys are practically a married couple." These words only turned the yellow pegasus more red.

"Well, it's not as easy as that Pinkie." Pinkie pulled out a random cupcake and ate it in one bite, "Yes it is. Listen Fluttershy, my Pinkie Sense is never wrong. And right now it says you two are meant to be. Don't be afraid, I'm sure she won't get mad." Pinkie continued in her secret quiet voice. This made the shy pony feel a little better. It's true, the famous Pinkie Sense is never wrong.

"Well, I was thinking of asking her out on Hearts and Hooves Day. And then take it from there." Pinkie grinned at this, "That's a good plan. It will be such a surprise. Fluttershy, can we stop whispering now?" Fluttershy played with the tip of her tail, "Only if we can talk about something else." Pinkie jumped out of her seat and bounced toward the seated pony, "OK! How about we give these pets some exercise?" she asked loudly.

Soon the two ponies were running around with the tortoise and bunny, while Gummy was attached to Pinkie's thigh. They ran around so much that after a little while Fluttershy lay down on her back in the grass. Soon Pinkie belly flopped her and the two rolled around a bit until they were lying side by side. "Don't worry Fluttershy, we can totally get Rainbow Dash for you. Anything for a smile!" said Pinkie hooves waving crazily in the air. Fluttershy had to smile at this. "Thank you Pinkie Pie."

**Rainbow Dash's Work Day**

Rainbow Dash had a pretty long day at work, even if it was a somewhat short day. First, she had to be up before dawn, and leave her new comfy bed with Fluttershy. Then the stupid clouds wouldn't behave for her. It was supposed to be an easy day, just a light drizzle and then clear skies. But the clouds had something else in mind. They would not hold still, and the rain would pour out too strong. It was way heavier than planned. She had to keep stopping to rearrange them. And by the time the sun came up, she had to break them. Usually clouds break easy, but they were giving her all sorts of trouble. And this is what the weather pony had to deal with all over Ponyville. Her weather team today kept messing up. So she had a lot to manage and clean up. By the time Dash got back to the control center, she had a full and boring report to write.

Right around the time when she finished the report, she got a visit from the big boss. Luckily the boss was in a good mood today, so no lectures. She did ask about the academy. With a sigh, Rainbow Dash explained the whole story of being kicked out and having her schedule more open. That part wasn't so bad. The boss went ahead and took her out to lunch and a drink after work.

Now Rainbow Dash was flying back to Fluttershy's cottage. "I wonder what that silly filly is doing right now? I hope she is ready for some quality time." The cyan pegasus was flying high in the air, enjoying the altitude and exercise. She was nearing the home in no time, when she heard a familiar voice. She was now over the garden, so she decided to land on a small stray cloud and enjoyed its softness, resting shortly. She peered down to see a pony, conforming her thoughts, "Pinkie Pie? What is she doing here?"

Her eyes narrowed with a frown when she saw Pinkie on top of Fluttershy, hugging her and pressing the side of her face against hers, "She is being too friendly with you Shy. Well, I guess it is Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said to herself. "Harmless, right?" she huffed out. Rainbow Dash was getting a little annoyed to see that they were holding each other for so long. She dug herself into the cloud, feeling her hooves kick at it slightly.

"I probably shouldn't be sitting here watching them. I should go down and hang. But I dunno, I kinda wanna see how far this will go." She thought. Soon Fluttershy was back up and running into the house. Rainbow Dash narrowed her vision in to see Pinkie eating a random slice of pie. She also finally noticed Gummy on the ground. "Ok, just a pet play date. Hmm, why weren't the others invited?"

Soon the yellow pegasus that Dash had been thinking about all day appeared holding her mortal enemy, Angel. She also noticed Tank coming out, holding what looked like drinks. Pinkie scared him into his shell, and Fluttershy helped him back out. Now Rainbow Dash was being very quiet, but she nearly died laughing at seeing Pinkie almost knock Angel out with a hug. She almost blew her cover.

She hid behind the cloud for a moment before peering down again. What she saw really bugged her. There was Pinkie Pie, hugging Fluttershy, and dancing with her. She didn't know why, but seeing another pony so close to her was really raging a fire in her. She wanted to go down and do something to Pinkie. Not hurt her of course, but maybe surprise scare her, then she could be next to her. She was pretty high up, so she couldn't hear what they said.

"I wonder what they are talking about? Looks like they are whispering. Must be something juicy." After watching them play with the animals a little longer, she saw Fluttershy lay down and Pinkie belly flop her. "Oh great, now they are rolling around on the ground with each other. Like they're, like they're. ugh! I don't even want to think about it. Only I can play with her like that!" Dash said quietly to herself. She had to cover her head with her hooves to calm down.

She knew it was wrong to feel like this. Pinkie always got physical when playing. Hay, they have wrestled before. And they are all friends. Fluttershy doesn't belong to just one pony. Rainbow Dash looked over to see them lying side by side. "Am I jealous?" she said with a sigh. "Come on Dash. Pinkie Pie is one of your best friends. They are just playing, I hope. I better get down there before anything else happens."

Rainbow Dash took a giant leap off the small cloud, the kick start making it disperse, and she flew down like a torpedo to the two resting ponies.

**Back to Normal**

Fluttershy lay there on the soft, cool, green grass, catching her breath from all the exercise and laughter. Pinkie Pie was lying next to her, pressed up against her side, giggling madly. "Hehe ha! Here comes Miss Flashy Dashie!" said Pinkie Pie with her eyes closed. With one last giggle she back stroked on the grass, moving herself away. Fluttershy opened her eyes, catching a silhouette of a winged creature, causing her to immediately cover her face with her hooves. When the rainbow blur landed in front of them, it caused a strong wind to blow her pink mane every which way. Fluttershy was caught off guard, and whimpering, trembling in her spot on the grass, hind legs kicking helplessly in the air softly.

Rainbow Dash stood tall and proud in front of her friends until she saw that she startled her yellow friend. Dash made a small moan as her ears drooped, her face holding an apologetic expression. She rushed over and started nuzzling Fluttershy on the side of her face trying to calm her, not realizing she was on top of her again. "Dang, I'm sorry Shy. I only wanted to make a cool entrance, not scare you."

After the nuzzle and hearing the voice, Fluttershy took a peek from between her arms, and was rewarded with the sight of her favorite pegasus. She let out a small gasp as she reached out and pulled her flying friend into a hug. "Oh Dashie, it's you! Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! I-I thought you were a d-d-dragon, coming to get me." Said Fluttershy in a shaky voice. The yellow mare was rubbing her face all over Dash's face. Neither noticed Pinkie smiling wildly at the cute pair. Until she started making very loud kissy noises, ruining the tender moment.

Fluttershy's eyes shot open, realizing what she was doing, and what it must have looked like. She smiled a nervous smile and let go of her crush, laying back down on the grass. Her yellow arms were held close to her chest, her eyes looking down, a blush forming yet again. Even Rainbow Dash had a little blush, taking notice that she was now laying on top of Fluttershy, right in front of Pinkie. But she was having way to much fun watching her shy friend become flustered again.

The cyan mare lowered her head and rubbed noses with her friend, "Silly filly. I'm no dragon. I am way more awesome than them." She gave a snort of a laugh, "Don't tell Spike though." Pinkie Pie then threw herself at Dash, knocking her off, the pink pony now lying on both of them, "Hey, don't forget to say hi to Pinkie Pie!" They all shared a big laugh. Rainbow Dash laughed at herself "How could I ever be jealous. This is Pinkie Pie. She gets physical with every pony. She's not putting the moves on Shy. She is still available. Oh riiight!" the blue pony thought to herself.

Soon the three friends and three pets went inside the cottage to relax on the furniture. "Excuse me Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, do you want some jello?" Dash was still pretty full but something as light as jello would be fine. "Yes please Shy." She said as she kicked back on the recliner. Pinkie was jumping up in the air, "Oh yes, absouposotivelylutely, JELLO!" the party pony yelled, causing Angel to pull his ears down to block out the screeching yell.

Fluttershy smiled as she pet her rabbit, "Coming right up. And I will bring some treats for the pets to." With that she galloped into the kitchen to fetch the snacks. Pinkie was leaning on the sofa, shaking her hoof around, Gummy attached to it. Dash was amusing herself with a flying sports magazine. "Here you all go." The ponies and pets all turned with excited eyes, going at the treats set before them. Fluttershy slowly enjoyed her jello, while the other two practically inhaled it.

"So, Rainbow, how was work? Well I hope?" Asked Fluttershy. Rainbow groaned aloud, "Oh sweet Celestia! Clouds were not on my side today. But I gave them the old one-two with these babies. That showed them." Dash started some jabbing motions on her seat, finishing with an uppercut. She rested back in her seat, "It was a little hectic. And then I had all this boring paper work to do. That has got to be the worst part of the job. But thanks for asking." Finished Dash.

Pinkie Pie started floating in the air as she gasped rather loudly, much like the first time she met Twilight Sparkle, "Holy Par-ty! Fluttershy! What happened to your wall? Did you hold an extreme game of pin the tail on the pony without me?" The two pegasi looked at the cracked wall that Pinkie was standing in front of. "Oh, yeah. Actually, I was flying to fast in here, and kind of broke the wall Pinks. Oops?" said Dash as she raised her hooves up with a shrug. "That's right, my wall. I totally forgot to go into town and get a quote from the construction pony. Silly me." Pinkie looked from the wall to Rainbow Dash.

"Ouch, that must have hurt. Poor Dashie. You need to look where you are flying." Pinkie said as she tussled the rainbow mane. Dash pushed her hoof away, laughing. "Nothing can break this hard head. Like a rock." Said Rainbow as she knocked on her own head. Fluttershy started gathering the dishes, "Oh please, let's not test that theory out." Said the injured pony worriedly. Rainbow Dash jumped out of her spot as she helped her carry the dishes she was struggling with.

"Here Shy, let me help. Pinkie, why don't you make yourself comfortable. We will be done in a second." Pinkie Pie sat in front of the cracked wall as she nodded slowly, "Okie dokie lokie." Was all the baker said. Fluttershy proceeded into the kitchen and set them in the sink. Rainbow Dash sat quietly as she watched her friend wash the dishes. Fluttershy was cleaning them as she sang with some birds that were hovering by.

Once the yellow pony was done singing and the birds had flown off the blue pony sneaked up behind her, a smirk on her face. She jumped up and grabbed her friend in a tight embrace from behind, "Gotcha! Now what is my poor little Flutters going to do now that she is trapped?" whispered the predatory pegasus into the yellow ear. Rainbow Dash started rubbing Fluttershy's sides as she nuzzled into her neck. Dash smiled to herself as she felt Fluttershy quiver with each touch, trying to wiggle around, making cute yet to Rainbow Dash seductive noises.

"Oh no. Please Rainbow, not with company over." Rainbow Dash was about to go for her ear when the whole place started shaking. Rainbow Dash turned Fluttershy around to face her and held her close. They both looked to the kitchen doorway, hearing what sounded like jack hammers and other construction going on from within the house. Fluttershy was being held up by her friend, trying to fall onto the ground and curl into a ball. "Pinkie Pie. Shy, let's go check on her." At the thought of her friend being hurt Fluttershy nodded and started toward the living room. Once they opened the door, there was a cloud of dust everywhere. They both started coughing. Fluttershy ran to the windows, opening them up. Rainbow Dash used her wings to blow the dust out. Some of the animals were helping by opening the windows and grabbing whatever they could to help blow the dust out.

"What the hay happened?" yelled Dash. "Pinkie! Are you alright?" called out Fluttershy. Once everything cleared they saw a bouncing Pinkie Pie, wearing a hard hat and utility belt, holding a hammer in her mouth. Both their mouths fell open at the sight. The terrible cracked wall was fixed. In fact, it looked brand new. It shinned as it looked like it had a new finish.

"What the? How, how did you do that?" asked the fast flying pegasus, puzzled. Pinkie jumped to the animal loving pony, "Do you like it Fluttershy? All better? Your Auntie Pinkie Pie took care of it for you!" Fluttershy held her hooves up to her face, too happy to be annoyed at the age difference. "OH YES! Thank you Pinkie! Thank you so much! This will save us so much time and trouble. That was really kind of you." Pinkie threw her construction apparel off of her body, revealing Gummy on her head.

"Oh, anything to see you smile. Who would smile at an old broken wall, when they can have a nice new one to look at." Said the reality breaking pony as she put Gummy on the ground next to the rainbow mare. Both pink mane ponies walked over to the wall to admire the handiwork. "It was so much fun, and easy. You know sometimes I fix buildings during my free time. I am certified and everything. It is all up to code. I moved all the animals into the hallway before starting. All except Gummy. He is my assistant!" Pinkie Pie started her trail of words, Fluttershy trying really hard to keep up.

Rainbow Dash looked at the wall from behind them, "How the hay did she do that so fast? Where did she get all that stuff?" Rainbow Dash pondered to herself. She then spotted something green and black out of the corner of her eye. There, wearing a little black tuxedo and top hat, was Gummy. He was dancing on his hind legs, using his tail for balance. He held a small cane in one hand, and was lifting his hat with the other. Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes, never seeing the alligator doing anything before. She turned to her friends, "Uh, Pinkie?" They both turned to her, the pink pony wearing a huge smile, "Yes Dashie!"

Rainbow Dash pointed to the alligator as she turned to look at the spectacle. She did a double take to see he was back to wearing nothing, standing there, blinking slowly. "Yes Rainbow Dash, that's Gummy. What about him?" said Pinkie Pie playfully. Rainbow Dash just stared at the toothless reptile, then back to her friends. "Uh, nothing. I think I am more tired then I thought. I better lie down." The cyan mare went back to her spot on the recliner, closing her eyes.

Fluttershy gave her a questioning look before turning to her pink friend, "Um Pinkie? Thank you for checking on me and fixing my wall. But I feel pretty tired, and I think Dash may need a nap to." Said Fluttershy apologetically. "No worries Fluttershy. I got to get back to the shop anyway, the Cakes will be out, and I'm foal sitting the kiddos." Said Pinkie with a smile.

"Oh, I just love little ones. It must be so rewarding playing with them. Do give the twins a kiss for me on their cute little heads, will you please?" Fluttershy timidly asked her friend as she bowed her head. Rainbow looked on at how cute her yellow friend got. "She would make such a good mom." Dash thought to herself as Pinkie hopped off. "Sure will Fluttershy. Bye Dashie! Don't go breaking anymore walls now!" Pinkie called out with a wave, Gummy suddenly attached to her tail, all the construction stuff mysteriously gone.

"Later Pinkie. Catch ya sometime this week for some pranks!" said the resting pegasus. Soon Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were left alone in the living room, even the animals scampered off elsewhere to relax. Fluttershy timidly walked over and sat on the floor next to the recliner her friend was resting on. She hid behind her mane, eyes glued to the floor, as one hoof was resting on the arm of the recliner, brushing against Dash's arm.

"You look pretty tired Rainbow. You should have a nap. Sorry I didn't have much food ready, I was so busy today. And that surprise visit from Pinkie got me distracted. I can start on dinner though." Said the butter colored pony quietly. Rainbow Dash looked at her, "Don't worry. My boss treated me out to lunch, so I'm not too hungry anyway. You need your rest to Shy. Even though I like your cooking way more, how about I treat us out to dinner, that way you can rest to? Anywhere you want."

Fluttershy brightened at not keeping her friend hungry. She flipped her mane over to look clearly at her friend with a smile. Dash always thought she looked so amazing when she flipped her mane over like that, "That sounds nice. We haven't gone out just the two of us in a long while. Thank you Rainbow Dash." Said the earth loving pegasus. Rainbow Dash sat up in her seat, "Awesome! Say, do you feel like taking a nap?" Fluttershy let out a small yawn at the prospect of sleep. "Actually, now that you mention it, I think I do."

Rainbow Dash's ears flattened against her head as she held a crooked smile, "Just what I was hoping you would say." Before Fluttershy could blink, Rainbow Dash picked her up and put her on the sofa. Dash herself snuggled in between the surprised mare and the back rest of the sofa. The blue one pulled a throw over them both, placing some pillows for their heads to rest. She wrapped her arms and legs around the smaller yellow pony as she buried her face in the pink mane. A rainbow tail snaked around Fluttershy's leg, and Dash finished her spooning position with a wing draped over her sleeping buddy. Fluttershy didn't say a word against it.

The whole thing was definitely not expected, but welcomed by the calmer of the two. Fluttershy let out a small moan as she closed her eyes, feeling Rainbow Dash's nose softly touch that sweet spot behind her ear. "Now this is the perfect way to unwind after a hard day's work. Sweet dreams my pretty filly." Rainbow Dash whispered as she felt the sand pony work its magic on her.

"As long as you're in them, it can only be sweet." Said Fluttershy in a very quiet voice, so small Rainbow Dash couldn't make it out as she was whisked away to dreamland. Once Fluttershy heard the rather load snoring against her ear, she let out a happy little squee. "This is a dream come true. I can lay here like this forever. And once I ask her, and with a little luck, we can do this as a couple. Oh dear sweet Celestia, let her say yes!" thought the happy little pony.

Soon Fluttershy let the sounds of the singing birds and the rhythmic snoring of the pony behind her send her off to sleep like a lullaby. And for a few hours, as random animals would walk into the living room, they would give a truly happy smile, for even being little critters, they could see that their care taker was happy with the one she loved.

**A Few Hours Later**

Rainbow Dash was sleeping rather contently, enjoying the live pony/ stuffed animal in her arms. She smiled in her sleep, snoring stopping for a moment, as she yet again snuggled into the silky smooth mane. She took in a deep breath, sighing contently, before resuming her loud snoring. Fluttershy also lied there peacefully, somehow put at ease by the snoring. Years of having Angel Bunny sleep on her pillow paying off, he was even louder then the pony behind her.

The two snuggled and dreamed, happy to have physical contact with another. Soon the peaceful scene was broken. Angel and Tank came into the living room, having just finished an adventure of sneaking into town and causing traffic jams and other mayhems. They were both rather dirty and hungry. Angel looked up angrily at the sleeping pair, he expected his pony to be ready with an assortment of food for him. Tank didn't like the look the bunny was giving them, willing to wait for his owner to feed him. Tank tried to take hold of Angel by the tail, but Angel narrowly hopped out of the way. He clumsily climbed up the side of the sofa.

Once up there, he saw the pony that tended to his every whim and the pony that had been causing him trouble. He didn't much care for the way they were sleeping. They should be up taking care of him! He made a motion of one rolling up their sleeves and jumped into the air. As he made his decent right at the face of the rainbow one a blue hoof swung itself forward, smacking him right in his face. After the rough contact he slid down and landed on his caretaker's head. He looked about, seeing what looked like two Tanks covering their eyes. Fluttershy was up in an instant at the weight of something landing on her head.

She looked up with sleepy eyes to see a disgruntled Angel Bunny, with a slightly flatter face then usual. "Oh my goodness! Angel, did you fall down on the couch. What did mama say about playing so carelessly, especially up so high?" she nuzzled and rubbed the slightly red face of her beloved pet. He started pushing her away, pointing to the sleeping pegasus behind her.

She looked back confused before turning to the critter in her hooves. "Now Angel, don't blame Rainbow Dash. She's sleeping like a baby." At that moment the cyan mare made a loud snore and hugged Fluttershy tighter, causing her to giggle and smile. She placed the rabbit down next to his tortoise friend. "Give us a chance to wake up and we will get you some food. Plus I think two naughty boys need a bath!" she sang.

Tank stood there smiling, ready for some much need attention, but Angel pulled at his ears. He was going to create such a fuss once his owner got up. They both walked away, but still in earshot.

Fluttershy managed to roll over so that she could face her sleeping protector. She felt her heart swell at seeing how happy and peaceful Dash was. She started nuzzling against her neck, face reddening. Rainbow Dash began to stir out of her sleep, yawning loudly before turning to lay on her back, arms behind her head. She fully opened one eye to see Fluttershy clinging to her side, looking up at her, cute as ever.

Dash gave a smirk, happy to see such a sight first thing from her nap, "Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" Dash's flirty question only made Fluttershy more red, causing her to hide her face into Dash's side. "Oh, good thank you. And you?" Fluttershy said quickly and quietly. Hearing her crush call her beautiful made her nervous yet giddy. Rainbow Dash stretched while laying down, "Awesome. I always nap better with you here. And I am starting to get hungry. Can't wait to take you out to dinner."

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide at this, "Does this count as a date? She didn't say it straight out. She made it sound like a friend dinner." She thought to herself. "Oh yes. Me to. Um, but first I need to give the animals their dinner. And Angel and Tank got dirty, so I need to wash them up to." Rainbow Dash sat up, stretching the last of her sleep from her body.

"Good idea Shy. We can take care of everything before we go, then we can stay out late." Said the flashy pegasus with a wink. "Let me get the boys cleaned, and you can start feeding the rest. Geez, why does my hoof hurt." Said Rainbow as she inspected her hoof. Angel looked at her, rubbing his nose. Great, now he had to have bath time with her. That means he had to wait even longer to get his food. Oh, some pony is going to pay.

Rainbow called them to her. Tank came obediently, but Angel stood in his place, wanting to give her a hard time. "Come on rabbit. I want to eat to." This only made the white bunny angrier, as he stuck out his tongue before running away. She leaped forward and caught him just in time, getting used to his agility. "You need a bath. Now come here. Owe!" Dash complained as he pulled at her mane and eye lashes.

She dropped him and used her hoof to hold him down by the tail. "Ok, listen. You just take a bath and make this easy, I will bring you back a carrot cake or something. Deal!" He stopped his movements and thought about it. A slice of carrot cake sounded pretty good, but so did making her night miserable. He looked to Tank who had an expression of "Come on man. The faster we do this, the faster we eat."

He nodded his head yes as he followed her to the bathtub. He made a sign saying, "Your just lucky Tank and Fluttershy like you." He grumbled to himself, not like any of the ponies understood him most of the time.

Soon the animals were fed, loved, and into bed. Fluttershy gave them each a kiss goodnight. She stopped in front of Tank and Angel, "Now, you boys behave while we are gone. If you do, Dashie and I will bring you dessert like she promised, and you can have it for breakfast." The two animals nodded as they were tucked into Angel's personal bed in her bedroom that he used on occasion. They were both stuffed from dinner, and ready for a good sleep.

It had just turned dark, the nap and animal care taking more time then they realized. Rainbow Dash held open the door for Fluttershy. She stepped outside, stretching her bandaged wings before tucking them back in. Hung on a railing was the beautiful shawl that Rarity made her that she put to the side once Pinkie jumped her.

Fluttershy put it over her back. She flipped her mane as she stood tall, much like when she modeled for Rarity. Rainbow Dash stood there smiling, marveling at how pretty she looked this evening. Fluttershy seemed to notice her starring, and how her blue wings were wide open.

She instantly shied back to normal, trying to hide behind her mane. Rainbow Dash looked her over once again, saving the image mentally, before trotting over to her. "I know you don't hear this near enough, but you look so beautiful Fluttershy." Said the admiring rainbow pony. Fluttershy kept her head low and behind her mane, digging at the ground nervously. "Thank You Rainbow Dash. Rarity made it for me so I can hide my wings." Dash then started gently pressing up against the bottom of her friend's chin, bringing her head up. "Well she did a real good job. You look so awesome. It goes so well with your eyes and fur. You're going to have every pony drooling over you tonight." And it was true. The gems that were sewn in sparkled in the moonlight, and brought out her blue eyes. So much so that Rainbow Dash wanted to just hold her all night and get lost in those eyes. "No time to act all weird and mushy on her. I promised her a nice dinner and a good time." She thought to herself to bring her back in focus.

Her attention was grabbed away from the mare beside her for a second. She flew up into a tree, and grabbed a blue flower, one that matched the blue gems. She flew back down at the wondering Fluttershy. She quickly put it in her hair. "There, a nice head ornament, now we are all ready to go." Said the tom coltish mare. Fluttershy giggled at her friend's choice of words. "Yay!" she cheered in her quiet manner. The two walked on merrily into Ponyville.

After a pleasant walk and some sight seeing of the familiar town, the two were in a small booth of a favorite diner. "You sure you want to eat here Shy? I don't mind going some place more expensive. You look so good, you deserve to be eating at one of those fancy five stars Rarity goes on about." These words made the shy pony try a new tactic. She hid behind her menu this time. It didn't really help, they were sitting on the same side of the booth, "No really, this is perfect. The food is always so good. The ponies here are always very polite to me. And, I love the atmosphere."

Rainbow chuckled to herself, "Yeah, your right. We have been coming here for a while. Why mess with what works?" Soon the two ponies were looking at their menus, tummies grumbling. Fluttershy was still nervous, so much that she didn't realize her hind leg kick out and make contact with Dash's. They both looked at each other. Fluttershy's eyes filled with horror, Rainbow's filled with playfulness.

The bigger pony scooted closer and playfully nudged her back. "Want to play some hoofsie huh?" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Fluttershy giggled at how competitive her friend could make anything as she boldly stated she would win in that. "I don't know why I am so nervous. I guess this feels so much like a date. I just wish I knew what she thinks of this all." Thought the worried Fluttershy.

"You need to relax Shy. It's me, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Said Rainbow in a comforting tone. Soon the two pegasi ordered their food and had a chat with their waiter. Supposedly there was a freak accident involving crates of freshly made bowling pins that had fallen over on the main road. It caused all sorts of havoc, making them close down the street for an hour.

Fluttershy looked to her friend with worry, "Oh my goodness, what could have caused that?" asked the yellow mare. RD snorted to herself, "Who knows? Those freak accidents." Fluttershy laughed to as she shut her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. Dash was in such a good mood that she put her arms around her yellow friend and held her close, cuddling into the sensitive ear in public. Fluttershy had to bite her lip to hold back the moan trying to escape her mouth.

She was trying really hard to focus on anything besides the feeling she was getting from Rainbow Dash. Soon both ponies looked at each other. Both falling into each others eyes. "This is the perfect chance to steal a kiss. Oh my, just a quick one. Or even a chance to ask her about Hearts and Hooves Day. Anything to move us forward." Thought the anxious Fluttershy. "Come on Dash, just blurt it out. I like you Fluttershy. A lot. Sorry I was too dumb to see it before. Want to be my marefriend? Say something!" thought Rainbow Dash as she smiled nervously, starting to feel a little sweaty.

Fluttershy looked down as she shut her eyes, "Come on Fluttershy! Be brave, you can do this. I will do this." Fluttershy took in a deep breath, getting Rainbow's attention. Nothing but air came out as she lost her nerve. She thought back to what she read earlier that day. "Rainbow Dash, will you accompany me to Canterlot so I can make my appointment with my psychiatrist?" Fluttershy said in a rather disappointed tone. Rainbow Dash didn't seem to notice, willing to get her mind off of being a coward. "Sure I will. Just tell me when."

Fluttershy felt like running into a cave and never coming out. She tried so hard to ask her out on a proper date. The food came, and Rainbow Dash was distracted once more. Fluttershy sighed, "I guess there is no reason to ruin this dinner with her. She did offer after all. Maybe I can ask Shrink for some tips. And I can ask her in Canterlot. Yes, I just have to wait a little longer. I can ask Pinkie and Rarity for tips to." Fluttershy thought as she daintily ate her meal.

"Ok, so a nice trip would be a good start. Get her out of her shell and away from her troubles. I hope the check up doesn't make her sad. Think positive. A nice walk around the castle and in the garden would cheer her up. And be pretty romantic to. Just gotta hold out a little longer." Rainbow Dash thought at the same time.

The two friends enjoyed the other's company. There they shared a nice dessert, and even a glass of wine. Soon they found themselves back in the cottage, ready for sleep to face another day.

**Hi guys. Sorry for the weak end of the chapter. I wasn't to sure how to end it. Hope the bit with Pinkie and Gummy was fun to read. If you haven't guessed, Rainbow Dash's main problem will be her jealousy. In the show, she always seem hungry for attention, especially in the Mare Do Well one. I thought it would make sense that she would want all the attention of her soon to be special some pony. Hope I kept them in character and the story interesting. Seriously, thanks so much for the reviews. Thank you to each of you a hundred times over. It really helps to hear such positive feed back. I didn't realize people would like it so much. It really pushes me to update often. Well, goodnight!**

**P.S. I own none of this, Hasbro does. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey! LOL. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 11. Thanks again so much for the chapter reviews! It means a whole bunch to me. In this chapter, our two love bird ponies are in Canterlot. And I promise by the end of this one, Fluttershy will finally build up the nerve to ask for a date. It starts a serious, but it will lighten up as it goes on. I do not own MLP FIM. Well, enough of this, let's get this fic on the road.**

The train ride to Canterlot was a busy and bumpy ride. An anxious Rainbow Dash sat in between her calming yellow friend, Fluttershy, and her studious friend Twilight Sparkle. "Dear Celestia, why is this taking forever! I just need to give my wings a stretch. I could get there faster myself. Heck, I bet we could walk there faster!" complained the frustrated pegasus. Fluttershy smiled and pat her frustrated friend on the back, while Twilight sighed.

"Now Rainbow Dash, complaining won't make the train go any faster. It's no one's fault that it was breaking down." Said Twilight, slightly annoyed at the constant complaining. Fluttershy peered from behind her blue friend to look at the unicorn, "I just want to thank you both again for coming here with me. I know this isn't how you would like to spend the weekend, but it makes me feel much better." Both friends smiled sweetly at the nervous pegasus. This would be her first group therapy session. Dr. Shrink Adink thought it would help her to see that she wasn't the only one who felt like this.

"Of course Fluttershy, your friends will always be there to help you when you need it. Isn't that right Rainbow?" Rainbow took a deep breath as she leaned back, resting her arms on her friends' shoulders. "Of course. Anything for Flutters here." Said the rainbow pony as she tried to find a comfortable position. Being in a train always made her anxious. She didn't know if she was maybe claustrophobic or something. But to put it simply, she would get bored. She loved moving, she _loved flying_. She would have liked to sit by the window, but she wanted Fluttershy all to herself. So she let her have the window seat while she sat in the middle.

"At least I got Shy and egghead here to keep me sane." She thought. She turned her head slightly to take a peek at the magical unicorn. Dash had hoped she would have Fluttershy to herself the whole trip, but her fellow pegasus had worried about being able to find their way around. They had been there before, but only on royal demand, so they didn't get to do much sight seeing. So she suggested Twilight, "She did grow up here after all." That pretty quiet voice rang in her blue ears.

"Well, I guess I could use the company while Shy's in her session. I bet if I ask her to give us some alone time to talk, she won't mind. I could probably use some advice, Twilight is pretty smart. Yeah, things will be just fine." Thought Rainbow Dash as she leaned her head on Fluttershy.

The blue pony turned her face so she could nudge her muzzle under the pink mane. Fluttershy giggled, "Oh Dashie, you are such a silly pony today. We're almost there." Twilight smiled and continued to look out the window while Rainbow started nibbling on the stray hairs. "I'm really happy you guys worked everything out between you both. I hate to see my friends fighting."

Fluttershy hid behind her mane as best as she could, "Oh that. Yes, no more fights here. I promise to be more agreeable." Dash sighed as she blew the long pink mane out of her face, "Way to be a downer Twilight!" the cyan mare thought sarcastically. "Stop that Shy. It wasn't much of a fight, and you didn't do anything wrong. Let's not worry about it, I won't let it happen again."

Rainbow Dash felt herself blush a little at seeing the gratitude on Fluttershy's face and the respect on Twilight's. Dash leaned back into her seat, taking loud obnoxious breathes to emphasis her dislike for the long and rough train ride. Twilight rolled her eyes at the loud pegasus as she grabbed herself a book to read. "I can't wait to meet with the Princess again. There are so many questions I want to ask her, and so many stories I want to tell her about."

Fluttershy smiled politely at her friend's excitement for talking with her teacher. Rainbow Dash just looked at the seat in front of her as she tapped her hooves on the ground. Fluttershy frowned a little at seeing this. "Oh my, she must hate being here. I just knew she wouldn't have any fun. We aren't even here for a nice reason. But she is doing it anyway… for me." Fluttershy pondered how to make this easier on her filly hood friend. Her ears leaned back slightly as she blushed. The yellow pegasus closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the broad shoulders made muscular by years of intense flying. She nuzzled onto the soft blue fur that smelled so nice as she hugged the toned and warm arm of Rainbow Dash.

Dash was caught off guard as she jerked a bit, but she gave a big toothy grin as she physically brightened and relaxed. The flashy pegasus slowly wrapped her arm around her small friend as she rested her head on top of Fluttershy's. Rainbow shut her eyes as she daydreamed about her and Fluttershy. "I bet Rarity would have loved to come to. Maybe we should have invited her." Said Fluttershy as she enjoyed the contact.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, she needs to catch up on all that work she has been doing anyway." Said the purple pony. "Yeah, besides, she just took a vacation there not to long ago." Dash added. "You mean here." Correct Twilight. Dash's eyes shot open as she looked out the window. Dash felt her smile grow as the feeling of the train coming to a stop was felt by all. "Yes! Finally, we could get off this thing!" Dash cheered as she pulled Fluttershy in a tighter hug.

Rainbow was hovering in the air, ready to leave. All the ponies hurried off the train, eager to leave and enjoy the city. The three friends trotted happily down the stone streets of Canterlot. "So Fluttershy, we have a little time before your session. Did you know it will be held in the same auditorium where my magic entrance exam was held?" asked the Canterlot native. Fluttershy gulped as her face filled with worry. "Oh, um, no I didn't. I thought this was a small group therapy, not a performance." She stated rather grimly.

Rainbow Dash flashed her a smile before draping her wing over her nervous friend. Twilight craned her head forward to look at the upset pegasus. "Oh it should be Fluttershy. Don't worry, they probably just chose it because it is big enough to hold many ponies, and it has a very comforting atmosphere about it. There is also a nice sun roof in there now, due to a certain filly and her new born dragon." Twilight gave a guilty smile as she lowered her head a bit in embarrassment, hoping it would lighten her friend's mood.

It did, Fluttershy relaxed at it not being a performance sort of deal, and even giggled at the sun roof comment. Twilight took the chance to speak again, "Would you to like to go get a little snack before the session?" Rainbow Dash answered with a loud growl from her stomach as she licked and smacked her lips. She looked to Fluttershy, wanting to get her opinion first before making decisions on her day. "Well, I'm not hungry, but something to drink would probably calm me down. Let's go." Responded the ever timid Fluttershy.

Rainbow's eyes shone with new vigor as she tightened her wing hug on Fluttershy and walked faster, making Twilight have to catch up quickly, "All right! Let's go eat girls." The three friends happily made their way to the little café. Twilight ordered herself a daisy sandwich with a small tomato salad. Rainbow Dash ordered a big barbeque veggie burger and hay fries. Both ordered pineapple juice to drink. Fluttershy just had a simple cup of hot green tea.

"So, afterwards we should go catch a show or something. They have some wonderful symphonies playing this week. Would you like that Fluttershy?" Twilight asked her nervous friend. Fluttershy looked to a smiling Twilight and Rainbow Dash, the blue pony's mouth filled with fries. Fluttershy let out a small chuckle, "Oh my. She looks so funny. And adorable. We need to work on her table manners. Poor Dashie must be more hungry then we thought." Fluttershy happily thought to herself, mood lightening up a little.

"Yes I would like that very much. Thank you Twilight." Fluttershy answered politely. Rainbow Dash messily tore threw her meal, both ponies scrunching up their faces to the mess she made. She was hungry. Twilight sighed as she levitated a napkin to her flying friend. "Rainbow, maybe you should slow down. You might just choke," Twilight scolded. "Yeah, well, I'm starved. Maybe Shy here can feed me." Joked the prankster pony. Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Does she need to put a bib on you to?" she said back.

Fluttershy made a small squeak, managing to get their attention. "Um, well, I would love to feed you Dash, but I better get going to the session. You say it's in this building across the street? All the way to the left?" asked the nervous pegasus. Twilight was a little caught off guard that Fluttershy would enjoy feeding Rainbow Dash. The flyer was a full grown pony after all, not a foal. But she chose to ignore it, realizing Fluttershy just loved to baby everything.

"Yes and yes. We can take this to go and walk you there." Offered the lavender unicorn. "Yeah. You want us to there buddy?" asked Dash. "Oh no thank you. I should be fine by myself. You two have fun. It should only last an hour anyway." Fluttershy took one last sip and dug in her bag for the bits. "Don't worry about it Shy, I got this. You just do what you gotta do. I'll take your bags to your room to." Said the cyan mare with a wave of the hoof. Fluttershy smiled thankfully and walked off to her appointment. After leaving the café and crossing the road she felt anxiety hit her again.

"Maybe I could use a friend to walk me." She thought as she walked slowly, looking down at the ground. "I don't want to be anymore of a bother than I already am though. I just got to remember, there are other ponies there who need help. Just like me. Nothing to fret about Fluttershy. Just a bunch of strange ponies you have never met. All having a bad time. And they got stories to share. And they want to know yours, and why you hurt your wings like a fool. Oh dear." She had to sit for a moment, clutching her chest, feeling a panic attack coming over.

She sat there, breathing deeply, and thinking happy and positive thoughts. Most involved her and Rainbow Dash just sitting quietly, enjoying the company of the other. "Well, at least I have one friend there. Good old Dr. Shrink Adink. He will stop things if it gets out of control. He's a professional, he knows what he is doing." Thought the meditating mare. She finally found enough strength to stand back up and walk on. She felt her stomach tighten and churn uncomfortably, feeling her nervousness get to her. But she clenched her teeth and pressed on forward. Soon she was face to face with giant wooden doors that looked menacing.

She gulped, "My, how ever did Twilight not run away when she was a filly coming here. It's intimidating." Fluttershy took one last deep breath before pulling open the heavy doors. She had to use all her strength just to get it to budge. Luckily, some pony was kind enough to help push it open from the other side. She was greeted by a pegasus stallion, tall and calm looking. He was a pale blue with a dark mane and tail. His eyes were an emerald green. He bore a cutie mark that was a yellow lightning bolt with wings on the side of it.

Fluttershy nodded in thanks. She knew she recognized him. "Hey there little filly. You here for the group therapy?" he asked in a smooth and friendly voice. "Y-yes I am. Thank you for opening the door for me." He had to lean in his ear to hear her. She smiled at her, "Shucks, no big deal. You know, you look awfully familiar. How about you take a seat next to me." He led the way to the big circle of pillows, where already many ponies were sitting.

They sat down next to each other. "Name's Soarin. What's yours." He held out his hoof. A light bulb clicked on in Fluttershy's head. "Now I remember. He is a Wonderbolt. Dash introduced me after the Gala. How could I forget, she goes on and on." She thought. "Pleased to meet you Soarin. My name is Fluttershy. And I do believe we know each other." She said as she shook his hoof. Knowing of him and having met once before helped with her stranger anxiety, but she was still nervous.

"Oh ho ho. Now I got it. You're one of Rainbow Dash's friends right? An element of harmony? Glad to see I'm not the only famous face in here." Fluttershy blushed at his compliments and charming demeanor. "Oh, I'm no celebrity. I wouldn't even call myself a hero. Just a simple pony helping where I can. Really, without my friends, I wouldn't be anywhere special." He closed his eyes as he scoffed at her.

"You kidding me? Don't be modest. You are a hero. I just do flight shows and minor rescue stuff. If my memory still works, my team failed to stop a dragon and catch a mare, but you and Rainbow Dash managed to get her. Say, how is that feisty filly?" Fluttershy smiled at her friend being mentioned. She could imagine her Dashie dying at this pony remembering her. She deserves it after all. "She is doing great, thank you. She is actually here in town with me along with my friend Twilight Sparkle. They are both elements as well." Said Fluttershy, feeling a little more comfortable around the stallion.

Soaring scratched his mane with a hoof. "Great to hear. She always did stand out to me. Well, glad I get this chance to talk with another great pegasus. Say, I like your clothes. Looks pretty on you." Fluttershy blushed. She hoped no pony would ask at her shawl Rarity made her. "Thank you Soarin. I'm sure I will get to talk more about why I am wearing it during my turn." She said softly. He had to strain to hear her. He gave her a puzzled look. "He looks so much like Rainbow Dash when he does that. She would just love a chance to meet with him. Maybe if I act nicely, I can ask him to hang out with her." Thought the shy pegasus. Soon the door opened once more, revealing the psychiatrist pony.

Soon all the ponies grabbed their refreshments and took their seats. Tissue boxes were placed near by. Shrink had decided to sit next to Fluttershy. "So glad you can make it my dear. I trust things are well, according to the letters and reports?" said the big earth pony. "Yes, thank you very much Shrink. I really appreciate all the help." He smiled at her, seeing her nervousness. "Don't get yourself all worked up. No pony is here to judge. They all have problems and feelings similar to yours. Problems I can tell you are over coming." Fluttershy gave another bright smile as she hugged the stallion she had cried her heart out to not long ago.

Dr. Shrink spoke first, saying hello to his patients, around 15 ponies. He then introduced this method of recovery. Most of these ponies were having their first group therapy. The pony next to the doctor went first, meaning Fluttershy was last. At first she felt worried, but she did what she did best in conversations, listen. Soon she was engulfed in their stories. She felt her heart go out to every single one. The yellow mare always had empathy and was touched. Each pony facing such hardships. Each at different levels of recovery. And each having a new and positive outlook on life. Many stated depression and suicidal thoughts.

These hit close to home. Fluttershy felt more at ease with herself, realizing that she was indeed not alone in this. Stallion and mare, young and old, pegasus, unicorn, or earth pony, they all had bouts with feelings of inadequacy and depression. They all had inner demons. And with the help of loved ones and therapy, they were overcoming their troubles. Fluttershy found herself smiling at some inspirational stories.

One pegasus mare though, nearly broke her heart and brought her to tears. She was a white pegasus with a strawberry blonde mane with white stripes. Her name was Candace Kane, Candy for short. She talked about her battle with drugs, depression, gangs, and suicide. "You see, I grew up in a bad side of Detrot. I didn't come from money. I really didn't feel much of a connection to my mom, dad, or brother. In fact, as I got a little older, I started hanging around home less and less. Before you knew it, I was flying around with the wrong crowd. I was kind of easily manipulated. I just went along with the other fillies and colts in my group. I never stuck up for myself, but I felt with them, I had protection, and friends." Said Candy.

Fluttershy could relate with this. To this day, she finds it hard to speak out against others. And until recently, she could be told to do something she didn't want, and would do it out of fear. If not for Rainbow, she probably never had survived flight school as long as she did. "Well, a few years past, I was a young teenager. We started doing some real bad drugs. I mean some hard core ones. I was being stupid. My parents warned me, but I was never around enough to take it seriously." Fluttershy was shocked. Most of Equestria was drug free. She never even heard of any problems in Ponyville. She didn't hold it against Candy, just worried for her.

The pegasus continued, looking grim. "I was real low. It was killing me. Some times I would have these real bad trips. I would sit on rooftops, and just want to fall. But one night my friends and I were hanging with this new colt. Almost a stallion really, a few years older than me. He seemed cool, handsome to. It was getting dark, and my friends were all calling it a night. They all lived in the opposite direction as me. This guy said he would walk me home." She continued to say in a shaky voice as she took a sip of water before continuing. All the other ponies had a serious look on their faces, knowing where this was going.

"He said the alley way was faster. I was barely coming down from my last hit, so I wasn't thinking clearly. I just kind of went with it. Once we were deep enough in, he pushed me. He, he got on top of me and started kissing me roughly. I freaked out. He was telling me to shut up or else. He held me tight. I, I was so scared." A few tears went down her cheek. Fluttershy felt her eyes fill with them. "I knew what he wanted. Suddenly I thought back to my family. I was able to grab a glass battle that was lying down next to my hoof. I slammed it as hard as I could in his face. He fell back, I think I hit his eye. I didn't stick around to find out." She started wiping her tears with a tissue.

"I flew as fast as I could back home. My mom was by the door, ready to yell at me for being late as usual. But she saw me crying, cuts and bruises on my arms and back. I told them everything. The drugs, the guy and the alley. I can't begin to tell you all how much it changed my life. I realized then that my family really loved me. To see your own brother, actually cry over you like that. My mom almost fainted, my dad hysterical. I couldn't believe I thought those kids before were my real family. My real family had been waiting for me the whole time." By this point there was not a dry eye in the room. Fluttershy felt so moved by her story.

"They moved me across town, and got me help. That was three years ago. I needed rehab, and I was having highs and lows. Dr. Shrink here has really been helping me. I finally feel like I have a new life. I have been clean since that night." All the ponies trotted their approval of the young mare and her story.

Soon they all finished their stories. Fluttershy learned a lot about the rest of the ponies there. She learned an awful lot of the Wonderbolt member. "I guess even the famous can feel down." The skittish pony thought. Fluttershy felt some of her shyness take over again when it was finally her turn. But she felt the reassuring hoof of her doctor and friend pat her shoulder. He gave her an encouraging look as Soarin opened his wings and pat them on her back comfortingly.

So Fluttershy took a deep breath and told the others about her problems in life. It was all done in complete confidence that these stories will remain confidential. Once she was done, she was met with reassuring and warm smiles. To Fluttershy, the experience was a positive one. She felt relief at being able to tell others her pent up problems, and it helped seeing she was not alone in these feelings. She confirmed her appointment and started for the double doors. Soarin was waiting by them, and smiled at her.

Fluttershy smiled back at him. She felt oddly at ease with this stallion, even if he was a famous pony whom she hardly knew. It may have been that a lot about him reminded her of Rainbow Dash. Well, if she was actually a he, and without the beautiful rainbow mane and tail. "They share a lot of the same little quirks." Fluttershy observed. "Oh, maybe I can get him to hang out. I just know Rainbow would love to meet him again and catch up. Maybe I can even ask him about what could help her get into the academy or on the team! Oh Fluttershy, what a brilliant plan." Fluttershy thought to herself.

She walked up to him and he flashed her a toothy grin. They both started out the door and walked to the water fountain and drank. "So, how did you like the group stuff there Fluttershy?" he asked as he wiped all the water off his face. Fluttershy laughed inside, "He can be as messy as Rainbow to." She took a small and neat sip, managing not to get any water on her long mane. "You know, it really helped a lot. I feel much better. What about you? I can't believe a pony like you feeling like this." She asked genuinely interested in the well being of this stallion.

He look away from her, a little embarrassed, "Yeah, well, I'm just a regular pony really. A regular pony who loves him some pie, hehe. I really enjoyed it to. Felt good talking to others about my problems. Could you believe some monster of a pony would try and take advantage of a kid like that?" he said sternly. Fluttershy held her hoof up to her mouth, "I know. Crimes are almost non existent in Ponyville. To think such horrible things like that happen still, it's sickening. Poor Candy. I'm so happy she got away with her life. I hope they catch that brute, and lock him up." She stated quite frankly.

"Yeah, I mean I can look at a mare and want her, but I would never force a pony like that. I guess there are some evil ponies out there." Said Soarin. Fluttershy agreed, thinking back to King Sombra and his enslavement of ponies. "Not all ponies are kind." She softly whispered.

"Listen, can I tell you something?" asked the pie loving stallion. Fluttershy sat down and nodded, "I know I was saying that these feelings just came out of the blue. But, I wasn't being so honest. I guess I just freaked, it was my first session you know. Well, what I'm trying to say is, I, I think I'm in love."

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she made a little gasp. She hardly knew this pony, so she wasn't sure why he was telling her this. He seemed to be able to tell what she was thinking, "I know we don't really know each other, but I don't know. I feel like I can tell you, trust you. I think these feeling are tied in with my depression I have been feeling lately. I'm so confused, love isn't supposed to hurt, right?" Fluttershy knew the feeling all to well.

"Well, in my experience, I let all my doubts about myself make me feel like I wasn't good enough for another pony. So, when I developed, um, feelings, I would get really sad. You should try to talk to Dr. Shrink about it." Soarin listened to her statement, giving it much thought. "Yeah, that makes sense. I guess it's a mixture of things that was getting me down. In fact, it was getting in the way of my flying, that's why I finally agreed to get help. Spitfire wouldn't get off my back about it." The two pegasi sat there, feeling at ease with talking. "So, who's this pony you got your eye on?" asked the Wonderbolt playfully.

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves as she blushed. "I don't know what you mean." She lied. "Awe come on, tell me. I promise I won't tell. We are therapy buddies, remember doc said it's good to talk about your feelings." He suggested to her. When she remained silent he tried a different approach. "Well, my crush is Spitfire." He said casually. Fluttershy remembered her. She was the captain, quite a successful mare. And she even ran the academy for an off season while Dash was there. "I don't really know how it started. It just did, you know. We have known and worked with each other for so long. We hang out after shows. Don't get me wrong, I always thought she was pretty. But I think a lot of mares are pretty. But the way I feel around her is stronger than just the physical stuff." Soarin finished, looking a little down.

Fluttershy scooted up closer to him. "Have you tried telling her how you feel? Maybe she likes you back." She suggested. "Naw, I haven't. She is such a professional pony. She is the first female Wonderbolt, and the captain, so she takes it way serious. And I thought I was hardcore. I don't think she will let a relationship come before the team. Especially from a team member, she would think it would get in the way. That's what makes it so hard. I know she cares about my well being, and as a friend. But I want her to care for me as a lover, I guess." His scenario sounded quite familiar to hers.

"I know what you mean. I do have a crush on a pony. A friend, and I wish they could love me like a lover, but I guess it's hard asking." Fluttershy finally opened up. "So, who's the lucky stallion?" he asked interested. "A mare actually." She timidly said, unsure of his view on same sex relationships. He yelled out, "I knew it!" Fluttershy looked up startled by the outburst. But she saw her new friend smiling like he just figured out a riddle. "I knew it was a mare. Let me guess, Rainbow Dash. Was she the one that exploded on you that night to?"

Fluttershy was shocked that he knew all that. She didn't use names in her story. "Y-yes, but how did you?" she asked. "Well, you said your friend was kicked out of the Wonderbolt Academy, and only a pegasus could join. You said it was a good friend, that's why it hurt so bad. And you two seem like besties from the short time I saw you two together. The way you talked about how she helped you and everything sounded like you liked her that way. So was I right, is it that awesome Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy reddened, "Yes. Yes she is my crush. You don't think that's weird?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hay no! I think two mares together are pretty hot actually." He laughed. He stopped though when he saw how embarrassed he made her. "Sorry, Fluttershy, sometimes I forget I'm not hanging with the guys." He apologized. She smiled, feeling better. "It's ok Soarin. It's better then you hating on us."

"You know, talking with you helps a lot. You have a way of making me open up. Maybe we could write to each other between group sessions? Like pen pals, but therapeutic?" he asked her. She smiled, now that she wasn't so shy, it was much easier making new friends. She had come a long way from that scared depressed social outcast filly from Cloudsdale. "I would like that very much Soarin. And remember, you have lots of ponies that love you. Even fans. I really think if you find a way to at least talk to Spitfire, you would feel better."

He pulled her into a tight hug. She felt pretty safe in his hold, another thing about him that reminded her about Rainbow Dash. They let go. "Um, Soarin, I was wondering if you are busy right now. I am supposed to meet Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle in five minutes. Would you like to hang out with us for a bit? Maybe grab a bite to eat?" His growling tummy answered.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm down. It would be nice to get to meet the pie saver again." He joked as they walked down the long hall. "Soarin, I was wondering, about the academy and Wonderbolts?" she asked as she looked away sheepishly. "Are you wondering about your friend making it?" Fluttershy answered with a small nod. "Well first, I think she definitely has what it takes to be one of us. But Spitfire is one tough pony to impress. Rainbow Dash can't be just a one trick pony. The Sonic Rainboom is amazing, but she will need to develop new tricks and enhance different flight patterns. Plus, she does a lot of solo stuff, we are a team. She needs to be able to work with a partner and practice team flying." Soarin said in a serious tone, switching into his professional mode.

Fluttershy took this all in carefully, "I see." Was all she could say. "She also needs to work out her problems. I heard from one of the other flyers what happened at the academy. It honestly shocked me. Spitfire had told me of when she first got there, she almost left because of the recklessness of the lead pony. I think her problem is when once she gets comfortable, she becomes reckless. Judging from the reaction from your story, she could also learn to take constructive criticism."

Fluttershy concentrated hard to remember all these details. It was a lot at once. "She has no problem taking compliments, but fights you on mistakes you point out. I know she is prideful, but we are always being reviewed on our performances, and being able to take advice clearly and rationally helps you be a better flyer." Soarin said in his serious tone. Fluttershy knew that Rainbow Dash always tried to become a better flyer, when she sees she could do better. But she also knew that her brash friend did not like being told she was wrong.

It could have started back in flight camp, she didn't like being told what to do. The only pony Rainbow listened to was herself. And even Fluttershy knew that being part of a team, that won't fly. She was going to have a tough time bringing this up and telling her. Soarin lightened up at seeing her worry, "Hey, she is still the best candidate I have seen so far. The academy is fairly new, I never went to it. Tell her to work on what I told you. She doesn't need that place. She needs to put herself out there, and show her stuff. But if you want, I can talk to Spitfire about pulling some strings to let her back in. Maybe over a candlelit dinner." Soarin exclaimed jokingly, a glazy look in his eyes.

Fluttershy giggled at the tricks the stallion was thinking of. "I would really appreciate it Soarin. Let me talk with her first. Can you do me a favor and wait behind the door? I can give you a signal when you can come out?" Soarin smiled brightly, "Oh boy, I love surprises!" he gleefully whispered in her ear as he bent down low.

Fluttershy exited the now emptied building to see Rainbow Dash and Twilight finishing a conversation. They looked seriously at each other before looking Fluttershy's direction. Rainbow Dash flew over quickly to her friend, excited to see her. Twilight soon followed. "Fluttershy! How did it go there pal? Feeling better?" said the prismatic pony. "Yes, I sure hope the session did you good Fluttershy." Twilight added.

"Oh, it did wonders for me, thank you for asking. I learned an awful lot. I can't believe I was so scared of going to a place that would help so much. Silly me. I even met some pony. A real nice stallion. He is so wonderful, and funny, and a great flyer. One could say a real star." Fluttershy hinted to her rainbow friend. This only made Dash stiffen, feeling bits of jealousy get to her. "Would you like to meet him?"

Rainbow was about to protest, but Twilight cut in, "Of course Fluttershy. It's always nice making a new friend. And if you think so highly of him, he must be something special." Rainbow Dash sat on the ground and tucked her wings in. She didn't feel like flying now. She pouted with her arms crossed, not liking this fondness her friend was having toward a pony she just met. She remained silent though.

Fluttershy gracefully skipped to the door she just came through, as she knocked on it slightly. She took a step back, and out jumped the mysterious pony. Rainbow Dash's jaw hit the floor, she recognized that stallion, even out of his costume. It was one of her idols, "Soarin! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." Was all the cyan mare could babble. Fluttershy sat there proudly and smiled toward her crush, happy to see such a reaction.

Soarin strut his stuff toward the two mares as he reached out a hoof, "Pleased to meet you both again. Twilight Sparkle, and of course the saver of pie, Rainbow Dash!" the stallion pegasus exclaimed. Rainbow Dash was bouncing in place, full of fan girl giddiness. Rainbow Dash was trying to remain cool, but was just too star struck. She spoke too fast and unclearly.

Soarin laughed happily at the reaction, "So, Fluttershy says she wants to do lunch. Would you ladies mind me joining?" said the smooth stallion. Fluttershy took a seat next to him, "If you two wouldn't mind that is?" said the timid pegasus. Rainbow Dash practically squealed at the chance to hang out with one of her idols. She flew into the air, doing a few summersaults, "Hay yeah we do! This is going to be totally freaking awesome!" The excited mare then went over to her pleased friend and gave her a big hug, lifting her off the ground and into the air. "Thank you so, so much for this Fluttershy! You are so freaking awesome!" Dash cheerfully whispered into the yellow ear. Fluttershy blushed

So soon the three mares accompanied by the star stallion went to a little restaurant. The whole time Soarin and Rainbow Dash were talking about flying, tricks, and routines. The rainbow pony bombarded him with question after question, which he was more then happy to answer. Fluttershy sat there, politely and pleasantly, enjoying a fried vegetable plate that she was sharing with Rainbow Dash. It was enough to feed three, but seeing how Fluttershy had skipped eating that day due to nerves and how hungry Dash could get, it was just enough for them both.

Twilight sat there, sipping a smoothie, looking bored with all the conversation of flying, something she could _never_ experience. "Well, never say never Twilight." The unicorn blandly thought, trying to keep herself amused. Soarin was rather messily tearing threw an apple pie a la mode in between questions.

Fluttershy then started to add lots of hot sauce to their meal. Rainbow Dash took a break from her interview as she looked down at the plate, "Awe come on Shy, we are going to need more ponytio then that." Encouraged the fast flyer. Fluttershy looked up to her dreamy friend, "Oh, ok. I forget, you like it spicy to." The yellow mare then proceeded to drown the plate in the hot sauce.

"Oh and mix some in the ketchup to. Oh this is going to be so good. I'm starved." Fluttershy added more hot sauce into the ketchup she had in a separate plate for dipping. Twilight watched on in horror. "Oh sweet Celestia! How in Equestria are you two going to stomach all that hot sauce?" asked the unicorn in wonder. Soarin looked up at the drenched food and smiled, "Mmm. I love it spicy." He added before finishing his pie. "Oh, me to. It adds such a kick." Said the timid mare as she nearly added the whole bottle. Rainbow Dash was licking her lips as she knocked her hooves on the table. She looked at her yellow companion. Fluttershy seemed to get the message as she started to feed her the veggies with a fork.

"Ok, seriously, is this a prank? There's no way you can eat that." Said Twilight. She saw as Fluttershy ate a fried zucchini that was dipped in the spicy ketchup. "Now I know that's a prank." Twilight presumed, thinking that Fluttershy could not handle spicy food. She then helped herself to one celery that was drizzled with the sauce. Using her magic, she placed it on her tongue. She held it there for a second before spitting it back out.

Her mane looked like it was made of fire as she stuck her tongue out. Her purple eyes watered from the strength of the sauce as she downed the rest of the smoothie. "Yuck, that's so spicy. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, how could you two eat that." The two pegasi in question sat there peacefully feeding each other, to engrossed in the meal to notice the out burst. "It's a pegasus thing Twilight. We're known for loving the stuff. Other ponies make fun of us saying that's why we are so hot headed and have fiery personalities." The happy Soarin joked.

Rainbow Dash looked up to her idol and nodded. "Yeah, can't believe you didn't know that. Fluttershy here seems to be an exception, she's not fiery, she is nothing but sweet." Said the cyan mare as she hugged her friend. Fluttershy blushed wildly at the comment, earning a look from Soarin, "Oh, well except when my animals or friends are in trouble, then I guess I can get a little fierce." She meekly stated, earning a smile from her three lunch companions.

"Yeah, like that nasty dragon. You should have seen it Soarin, our very own Fluttershy here made a full grown dragon cry like a baby. It was so awesome. She is the bravest pony I met, ever!" Rainbow Dash cheered, smiling at her blushing friend. "Oh she is to cute. I don't want to seem all mushy in front of every pony, but how can I resist her? She makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Thought Dash.

They all shared a big laugh and finished their meal. Soaring offered to pay for them all, wanting to be a gentle colt. He said his goodbyes to Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash before turning to Fluttershy. "Alright there Fluttershy, how about you give me your address, and I will write to you in a week or so. That way we can keep in touch between sessions and support each other." Said the athletic stallion.

Rainbow Dash looked on in awe silently, mouth agape, "Ok. Here, let me write it down. Thank you so much for spending time with us Soarin. It's always nice making a new friend." Said Fluttershy before writing her address on a small piece of paper. She wrote her name and drew a cute little picture of a bunny, his favorite animal.

Soarin turned as he unfurled his wings, winking once at the mares, before taking off at high speeds, doing a few aerial tricks, feeling much better after lunch then before the session. Fluttershy sat there, smiling softly to herself. Rainbow Dash just sat there, holding her hooves up in the air, totally lost. "OH MY GOSH! That was amazing! Did you see the way he flew off, so cool. I bet you I can do that. Fluttershy, how on Equestria did you manage to get his address and be his pen pal, and make friends, and get him to come to lunch, and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for bringing me along!" Dash all but screamed.

Fluttershy giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Well, I didn't get his address, he got mine. It's no big deal." Said the now elusive Fluttershy, looking up at the now empty sky. This only urged Rainbow Dash on as she wrapped her hooves around her friend's shoulders.

"You just got to tell me everything. What did you guys talk about before meeting up with us?" she desperately asked. Fluttershy merely closed her eyes and gave her head a small shake side to side. "I'm sorry, but that is all confidential. Besides, he is just a regular pony, just like you or me. It's nothing to concern yourself over." Fluttershy teasingly told.

Rainbow Dash leaned back, pouting, while Twilight giggled, earning her a stern look from the dare devil pegasus. The magical pony walked up close to her two friends, "Alright girls, I'm going to pay a visit to my parents and the princesses. Shall we meet up at night, let's say around eleven?" Rainbow Dash was now behind the sitting Fluttershy, and winked at Twilight. "Um, ok. Be careful out there Twilight, especially at night. Try and stay on the castle grounds." Warned Fluttershy, as she waved her friend goodbye.

Fluttershy turned back to see Rainbow Dash looking at her playfully, circling her like a wolf. All of a sudden, the athlete mare pounced on her gently from behind, holding her in a hug. She craned her head to her ear and whispered, "So you think you can act all cute and innocent there Flutters and deny me my information, _and_ get away with it?" Fluttershy gulped at the oddly seductive tone of her friend, she didn't know what to say.

Rainbow Dash opened her wings quickly, making the poor yellow mare jump slightly in her hold, "Well, I know exactly how to get the information out of you, my pretty filly." Rainbow whispered with a smile. "What is she going to do to me? And in public! And why do I like it?" Fluttershy worried in her mind. Then a blue wing came down, its longest feather tickling Fluttershy's ear madly, earning a hard laugh. Fluttershy wiggled and struggled in her hold, shaking her head side to side, trying to fight off the tickling wing. Soon that little street corner was filled with laughter from the two pegasi, gaining some funny looks from the unicorns walking by.

"Oh no, please no! P-please, Rainbow, stop! Ah hehe, no more." The shy pegasus laughed. Rainbow Dash was enjoying her position as tickler, but was noticing all the odd looks from passer byes, so she let go, leaving a laughing mess of a pony. "Ok, I guess you had enough. Just tell me if he tells you anything cool, like new tricks and stuff." Said the rainbow mare as she walked in front of the lying Fluttershy, bending her head low to smile at her. Fluttershy finally caught her breath before Rainbow Dash flashed her another 1000 watt smile and helped her up.

"Ok Shy, How about you and me explore this unicorn capital of Equestria and find some epically cool fun." Said Dash. Fluttershy blinked, "You sure, you could probably fly faster without me." Fluttershy meeped. "You kidding me Fluttershy, you have got to be the coolest pony, next to me of course. I would have way more fun bugging these stuck up ponies with you."

Fluttershy smiled. "Well, this would be some perfect alone time outside of home, almost like a date. Oh, maybe I can ask her tonight!" thought the hopeful Fluttershy. "Ok Dash. An adventure with you will be, exciting? And I'm sure good fun to. Lead the way." Rainbow Dash nuzzled her friend's head smiling, deciding to be brave and not care who sees her affections. "That's the spirit. Follow me, I have some fun stuff planned for later tonight." Bragged Dash. "Oh a surprise? I hope it isn't anything dangerous. Oh, not with Rainbow Dash, she won't let anything happen to me." Thought Fluttershy as she happily followed her crush to wherever she may lead them.

First the two pegasi stopped in front of some land marks that Twilight had recommended. Even Rainbow Dash was a little impressed, seeing the craftsmanship that a skilled unicorn must have done years ago. "Oh my, such a wonderful depiction of brotherhood, wouldn't you say Rainbow?" asked the yellow mare, as she was leaning up on the rail, standing on her hind legs, and using the front to balance. Rainbow Dash decided to stand on her hind legs to as she used Fluttershy's body to balance. Fluttershy blushed at the feeling of Rainbow Dash being so close up against her, and in this position. Rainbow Dash didn't seem the littlest bit embarrassed, as she rested her head on top of the soft pink mane. "Yeah, it is pretty cool. Neat they could get that much detail out of rock. But I bet you Pinkie Pie could somehow manage to do better with a chisel, hammer and Gummy." Joked Dash, both pegasi laughing at the practically magical earth pony.

A nice cool breeze came though, blowing through both of their manes. Rainbow Dash loved the feel of the wind against her, so she nuzzled more into Fluttershy, closed her eyes, and opened her wings to let them feel the wind. She promised not to do much flying today, since Fluttershy couldn't. "Well, unless she wants good old Dash to take her for a joy ride. Maybe she will be up for it." Fluttershy also closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being held so sweetly by her secret crush. The sweet caresses of the wind, the pleasant scent of her Dashie, and the familiar sound of wings opening putting her worried mind at ease. Right now she was being held, lovingly and protected, "Oh my, how nice it would be to fly again with her. Or maybe even for her to hold me like this and fly me somewhere, anywhere. As long as we can be together." Daydreamed the buttery mare.

After passing by the artsy area of Canterlot, the two friends found themselves in the residential area. They both admired the unique designs of all the houses there. Some were big and extravagant, others smaller and simple. Each seemed to hold its own magical essence and look. Rainbow Dash covered Fluttershy with a wing and pulled her closer, "These look pretty cool, but I still love your cottage best. It just screams love and kindness. It feels like home to any that enter, critter or pony." Dash said with a dreamy smile that was almost enough to make Fluttershy keel over. Luckily even though she lost her balance a little, Rainbow held her up with her wing, giving a small chuckle at the cuteness of her friend.

"Thank you Dashie. That's sweet. I really like these houses to, but nothing beats your rainbow home. It is too stunning for any other house to compete with." Rainbow Dash gave a cocky smile at hearing this, "Well, an awesome pegasus needs an awesome looking house in the clouds. But I still love your best. It just feels the most like home, even though I have barely been there, like a week." Complimented Dash.

As Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy merrily took a stroll down the cozy little neighborhood, they saw two unicorn twins sitting at a stand. One colt, the other filly. At this young age they were still the same size, sharing the same azure coat and silver mane. "Why, they are smaller than Pipsqueak!" thought Dash. The two unicorns were selling lemonade. They slowed down to a stop to be greeted with happy little smiles. Fluttershy's usual shyness was tossed aside when it came to little colts and fillies. She ooed and awed at their cute little hoof made stand and sign depicting a giant glass of lemonade.

Dash sat back and admired how much Fluttershy enjoyed children. The two unicorns ran out from behind their sign and bounced the way little ones do toward the pegasi. "Hello and welcome. This is the best lemonade in Canterlot. And it's only one bit for one delicious lip smacking cup." They said in unison. The colt jumped out ahead, "Perfect for moist-oisting-ening?" he blurted out. Fluttershy bent down low and smiled, "Moistening?" she said calmly. He jumped in place, joined by his sister, "Yeah, yeah! That's it. Moistening thirsty throats!" they cheered.

Fluttershy looked back to Dash, all big eyed and totally smitten with the tiny ponies. Rainbow Dash already knew there was no way she could resist such cuteness from all three of them. She walked up to the little guys, pulling out two bits from her small bag that was tied to her back. "Alright, two cups please." Asked Rainbow Dash, happy to help out some kids. The filly looked up at them with a smile, "You know, for two bits, we can give you the couple's cup."

Rainbow Dash quirked an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?" she questioned. "Yeah, there are plenty of couples that pass this way to the pond. We have a cup that's way bigger than two regulars, and we could put in two straws." She said in a squeaky little voice, earning some more awes from Fluttershy. The two unicorns sat next to each other and looked at them, "Aren't you two dating?" this question made both mares blush and scuff at the ground. Rainbow decided to take the chance, "You know what? A couple's cup would be perfect, thanks kiddos." The young ponies got all excited as they eagerly squeezed a rather big cup of lemonade, mixing in some sugar. They then put in a tiny umbrella and two straws. "Here! And thank you!" they yelled happily. Fluttershy was still blushing, they both leaned their faces rather close to each other and took a sip

Rainbow Dash lifted her head and smacked her lips, looking rather pleased. "Hey, this stuff is pretty awesome. You two can make a good cup of lemonade!" said the happy blue pegasus. Fluttershy licked her lips daintily, as she usually did, "Yum! You both did a very good job." The two little unicorns smiled brightly as the pegasi finished up their refreshing lemonade.

Rainbow Dash turned to them, "So, you guys said there was a pond near by?" They nodded over and over, "Yeah, go down this way." Said the colt, His sister then jumped on his back and covered his face, "And then follow the flower trail. It's really close by!" the filly finished. Dash stood tall again, "Alright, thanks for the tip, and the drink. Here's another bit for doing such a good job." Rainbow tossed another bit in the jar, then turned around and started walking down the direction they pointed to.

Fluttershy waited behind for a moment to wave her goodbye before catching up to her rainbow companion. She nuzzled up next to her, rubbing her face affectionately against Dash's neck. "That was so sweet of you to give them a tip Dashie. Oh my goodness, weren't they just adorable, such little precious angels!" Fluttershy gushed. "Shy, you think every filly and colt are angels. But their whole operation was kinda cute." Said the speedster, trying to play it cool. In truth, she did think it was adorable. "And what a good cup of lemonade. Perfect on a sunny day." Dash finished.

Soon they found the trail of pretty flowers of all sorts. They walked slowly and admired how they formed a rainbow trail. "Look Rainbow, it reminds me of your first Sonic Rainbow, and how it led us all to each other." Fluttershy said as she looked at her protector lovingly. The look was so sweet it was making Dash blush a little. "Yeah, they do look pretty awesome. Rainbow is my favorite color after all, hehe." Fluttershy looked at her all confused. Dash's ears flattened and she said while chuckling, "It was a joke Fluttershy." Fluttershy gave a tiny snort as she covered her eyes with an arm. They continued down the trail, sniffing flowers and giving playful touches every once in a while.

As they followed the trail far down enough, they made it to a small pond. The pond was crystal clear, and in the pond were little fishes, frogs, and ducks. Fluttershy instantly ran over to greet all the animals. They swam up to her and said their hellos. Rainbow Dash once again sat behind, rather enjoying her view. From where she sat, she got a perfect view of the wiggling yellow flank as her pink tail swished back and forth. She smiled as she thought inappropriate thoughts of what they could if all goes as planned. She was rudely interrupted when Fluttershy looked back and called her name.

Rainbow Dash tilted her head to one side, making Fluttershy smile all the more. She then trotted over as she kept her eyes on the water. "I was talking to some of the animals, and telling them about you, and all the fun we have been having. They wanted to meet you." Said the animal loving pony as she dug lightly at the ground. Rainbow Dash smiled as she crouched over the edge of the pond, "Um, ok. Hi there all you little animals." The ducks quacked, the frogs croaked, and the fish swam about. Rainbow Dash hoped they were pleased as she looked to her friend.

Fluttershy sat next to her and rubbed her head under Dash's chin, gaining a goofy smile from the fast flying mare. "Oh, thank you. She is a terrific pony. And she is very pleased to meet you." Dash let Fluttershy talk until she said her goodbyes. By then Rainbow Dash made herself comfy on the soft patch of grass, lying on her back, playing with her mane. The rainbow flyer was looking up at the beautiful sky, day dreaming about blazing through the air, when an even more beautiful face came into her view.

Fluttershy was sitting next to her friend, and brought herself softly into her view. Her pink mane fell around her, tickling Rainbow's face. Rainbow giggled loudly as she used a hoof to play with the stray locks of hair. She leaned up onto her elbows as she looked at her smiling friend. "Say Fluttershy, wanna go for a swim? The water looks nice and it's getting kinda hot." Asked the relaxing mare. Fluttershy raised her hoof to her chin and pondered the idea, "Hmm, a nice dip does sound good." She thought. She looked back to her hidden wings, "Um, I don't think it would be good to get the bandages wet."

By now Rainbow Dash was lying on her side, head propped up on her hoof as her tail swished back and fourth, itching for some action. "Well, you can always, I dunno, take them off. Then we can have some fun. Doesn't that sound nice?" answered Dash. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how enticing her secret heart's desire was looking laying down like that, and wondered if Rainbow knew how she made her feel. "Um, what if some pony sees them? I don't want to frighten them." Fluttershy said worriedly, not wanting to cause a commotion.

Rainbow Dash stood up and started to pet Fluttershy's long mane, "Your wings are beautiful Shy. You couldn't scare any pony, not unless you used that stare." Dash said with a smile. Fluttershy hid her blushing face behind her mane. "Really, you think featherless wings are beautiful Dash?" Rainbow Dash moved her hoof from the soft pink mane and with one simple flick of the wrist she dropped the shawl the yellow mare was wearing to the ground.

Fluttershy lowered her head even more, feeling excited and embarrassed all at the same time. Rainbow Dash frowned at this, so she placed her hoof under her friend's chin and lifted her head up so they could see each other's eyes. She brushed the mane out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. Her expression softened as she lightly touched the bandaged wing.

Fluttershy felt a jolting sensation course threw her at the soft touch, her throat was dry, and her heart felt like it would come right out of her chest. "These are the beautiful wings of a beautiful pony. A pony who has so much love inside her to offer, that it just comes pouring out of every feature of her body. Her kindness can turn any flaw into perfection. And everything she does is magic, it's wonderful. So you don't have to be afraid Shy, don't feel like you have to hide yourself. You are amazing, and I am sorry for all the times I made you think otherwise. And if another pony says different, I'm gonna knock their block off. Cause no pony is ever going to hurt you again." Rainbow Dash said with her eyes gleaming. She meant every word she just said.

Fluttershy felt paralyzed, she could just sit there, unmoving, and be ecstatic about it. Rainbow Dash stood up and gave her a wink, "Now don't tell anyone about how mushy you get me, ok? Take off those bandages and let's go for a dip!" she returned to her playful demeanor. Fluttershy saw her take to the sky, doing a few loops before closing her wings and doing a cannonball into the water.

The command to play in the water was all Fluttershy needed to snap out of it and be excited like a little filly, "Coming!" she exclaimed. She carefully but quickly removed her bandages. She frowned a little at her wings, little feathers barely poking through the skin, scars still very visible. But she remembered the words just spoken to her. She smiled as she carefully tucked in her wings, deciding that was the best way to enter the water.

She quickly trotted toward the pond, stopping at its edge. She bent low, making sure no animals where in the way. She very gracefully dipped the very tip of her hoof in the water to test it out. Rainbow Dash was on her back, using her wings to move her about. She saw the adorable display and flipped over in the water and pony paddled her way toward the shallow end. "Come on Shy! The water is perfect!" she said happily. Fluttershy looked at her and couldn't help but admire how well her friend's rainbow mane looked wet and over her face partially.

Fluttershy was startled out of her daydream by some cool water splashing her in her face. She looked forward to see her mischievous friend trying to hold in laughter. "I'm sorry Shy. But I can't have you staring at me all day. You can admire my awesomeness in the water with me." Laughed the swimming pony. Fluttershy mumbled under her breath, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring. She did one last check to make sure no animals were close by and could get hurt. She then walked into the water, enjoying the cool relief it brought to her body.

She then gracefully swam around her blue friend. Rainbow Dash gave a big heart filled smile at finally having her little Flutters in the water. "Wow, she looks so graceful in the water. She could make the pony paddle look like ballet or something." Dash thought as she suddenly found it hard to swim about as freely as before. They moved to the shallower end, where they could stand on their legs. Rainbow Dash took the chance to inspect her friend's improvement.

"Hey Shy, let me see those lovely wings of yours." She said sincerely. Fluttershy let herself sink a little lower in the water. Rainbow Dash leaned in forward and put her arms under Fluttershy's, and lifted her up. Fluttershy felt her heart race at being carried like this, her wings suddenly opening up. Rainbow placed her back down. "There you go, that was easy. Hmm." Fluttershy felt her nerves wrack at being inspected, hoping she wouldn't somehow offend her friend. "Come now Fluttershy, she said all those nice things. Rainbow wouldn't lie like that." She tried to relax herself in her thoughts.

Rainbow Dash moved her face closer to get a better look at the wet wings, "Alright! The bruising is all gone. They are looking way more yellow. And the scars don't look as bad as before." Dash said as she smiled at Fluttershy, making her feel better and smile back. She looked back down. She took another look at the injured wings.

After a moment of looking, she lightly grazed the little emerging feathers on one of the wings, making Fluttershy stifle a moan. "Awe, how cute. They look like a baby pegasus' wings when the feathers first start to grow." She said softly. And that was enough to turn the yellow mare red, as she pushed herself under the water to try and conceal her embarrassment and cool down.

Fluttershy was under the water now, mane going every which way, holding her breath. Soon Rainbow Dash was under the water with her, cheeks puffed out from holding her breath. She crossed her eyes comically, and was snorting bubbles out of her nose while wiggling her ears. Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at this, emerging out of the water.

Rainbow dashed up, making a big splash. They both shook the water from their manes. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but stare at her friend, "Oh man! She looks so good all wet like that. Stop staring Dash, you'll scare her." She said in her mind. Rainbow Dash continued floating on her back, as Fluttershy did some laps around the pond. She was used to swimming with the aid of her wings, but she was still going fast.

Dash looked at her impressed. "Wow Fluttershy. You are a good swimmer. You could probably beat me. Maybe." She finished. Fluttershy went back under the water, as she performed a few flips and turns for her friend's amusement. She then popped up out of the water right in front of her, and they were practically nose to nose. The two pegasi were blushing yet again, smiling at the closeness of each other.

"You are totally awesome in the water Shy. You should compete." Dash said happily. Fluttershy closed her eyes as she herself started floating, "Oh no. You know I don't like competing in most things Dashie." She said casually. "Why not Shy. You could be a real contender in this, or your garden, or who raises the best bunnies or bears or something." The cyan mare finished jokingly.

"I don't need all the attention." She said plainly. Dash wondered if she was taking a stab at her. "But I bet you could do in some diving ones Dashie. You are the splash queen!" she said as she swam closer to her. Rainbow Dash smirked, "You better believe it Flutters." She gave a little splash with a wing, making Fluttershy raise her hooves on defense. "Dashie, no!" the yellow pony giggled. "No way Fluttershy, I declare war!" And with that they were in a splashing war. And there the two friends swam and played, enjoying the sunny afternoon and the water with all its little creatures.

After about an hour of intense play, they walked out, both out of breath. Rainbow Dash rarely went swimming, so she used muscles that were rarely used. The athletic mare collapsed face up. Fluttershy soon followed face down, next to her. She cuddled up against the wet blue coat and shut her eyes, her breathing turning to normal. "That was great exercise. I'm sure it was a good work out for my legs and back. I should do it more often." Said the timid mare.

Rainbow Dash pulled her closer with a hoof, "Yeah. I should do it more to, work out more then just these wings. And the best part is you don't get all hot and sweaty." Fluttershy lifted her head and rest it on Dash's breathing chest. "Then we will. I know this great little pond near the Everfree. My swimming animal friends go there. It connects to my stream. You would love it. Um, thank you so much Rainbow, for bringing me here and spending time with me. I'm having a fun time."

Rainbow Dash rolled over to her side and hugged the smaller mare in her arms, "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine pal. I couldn't ask for a more fun day. And there is still plenty more to come." Said the flashy pegasus as she nuzzled into her friend's wet mane. "But for now let's rest a little. Maybe take a quick snooze. How does that sound?" Fluttershy closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of her crush cuddling her like this. "Perfect." She said simply. So the two friendly pegasi lay there, letting the warm sun dry them off as the sound of each other's breathes wisped them off to dream land.

**Some time later**

Fluttershy felt a cold breeze come over her, making her shiver lightly. She nuzzled closer into the source of warmth as her eyes slowly opened. She noticed she was outside, and it was getting darker. Fear started to take over her heart until she became aware of the loud snoring coming from next to her. She smiled at seeing her oldest friend sleeping next to her, now face down, and one arms slung over her face.

Fluttershy sat up, instantly feeling cold once she was no longer next to her personal heater. She gave a quick full body stretch and noticed her bandages and shawl neatly placed on a small rock, and Dash's small bag tossed next to it. She gently rubbed the long strong back of Rainbow Dash, earning some soft moans and watched as her body arched, similar to a cat when pet. She bent down to her ear.

"Rainbow. Rainbow Dash, can you please wake up. I think we over slept. Please get up, if it's not too much trouble that is?" the soft whisper of Fluttershy tickled Rainbow Dash's sensitive ear. She grumbled in her sleep as she felt around the ground for the pony she once held there. She opened one eye to see Fluttershy staring at her, all smiles. Rainbow Dash blinked happily as she let out a huge yawn, licking her lips and stretching.

"You look so cute when you're asleep Dashie." Let out the timid little mare. Rainbow Dash gave her a look, "I told you, I'm not cute. I'm just awesome." She said with mock pride. Dash scratched her head as she looked around. "Oye boy, we did sleep too much. Looks like it's almost dusk." Said the weather mare.

Fluttershy got close and snuggled into the warm body of her friend. "Yes, I think so to. And it's getting kind of cold." Said the yellow pony. Rainbow Dash wrapped an arm around her, "Stay close and I will keep you warm. We better get a move on. I got something special planned for us soon. But how about we stop by Doughnut Joe's for a snack?" Fluttershy felt her stomach jump at the sound of food. "That sounds delightful."

Rainbow Dash looked to the giant castle that sat in the middle of the unicorn city. "Nice landmark. Can't ever get lost with that." She said aloud yet more to herself. They both sat up and put on their things, and started walking toward the castle. Rainbow Dash stepped in front of her companion. "Hmm, I think walking would be too slow. Wanna fly?" she asked. Fluttershy's eyes widened at the opportunity. "I promise I will go slow for you. And I won't ever drop you. You can count on the Element of Loyalty to provide you with a safe and enjoyable flight." Dash said smiling, hoping she could convince her friend.

"Oh, I know I can count on you to make sure I will be safe. It's been so long since I have been in the air. I think a nice night flight would be perfect." She said truthfully. Rainbow Dash opened her wings as she made a bow, "Well, welcome to the Rainbow Dash Airlines. We got us here a first class passenger, ready for a nice flight?" she said as she peered from under her mane.

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh, yes please, Captain!" she continued on with the charade. Rainbow Dash flew a few feet in the air, hovering in place whilst flexing her arms and winking at the still giggling Fluttershy. She then zipped behind her and was on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around the yellow body. Fluttershy made a cute little surprised sound at the feeling of being mounted. She went quiet and her face turned red. Rainbow Dash had a big goofy smile on her face from her new position.

The flying pony made sure she held Fluttershy securely and comfortably in her grip before flapping her strong wings full force. The initial take off was a little rocky, due to the weight change, but soon they were airborne, and gaining altitude at a steady pace. At first Fluttershy held on tight at the arms that were around her truck, but after a moment to get used to it, she relaxed, and merely rested her hooves on them. Rainbow Dash was on cloud nine, feeling the wind blow through her mane, and feeling the softness of the pony she was falling for up against her. A dirty thought crossed her mind, the mile high club. A special position that required at least one pegasus. She snickered, "Maybe later. After I wined and dined her. That would be so freaking awesome!"

Both their manes and tails were flowing gracefully in the wind, as Dash felt joy at being able to carry and fly her friend around. Fluttershy looked up to see her rainbow crush looking so determined and beautiful while flying them both. "Thank you Dashie. With you holding me like this, I feel really safe and warm." Said the passenger. Rainbow Dash smiled proudly. "Good. Don't sweat a thing Shy, I got ya right where I want ya." Said the _captain_ as she started reaching the clouds. "Don't worry, I'm not. There is no pony I trust more in all of Equestria, than its best flyer." Said the cradled mare as she looked at the pleasing view below her.

"Enjoying the view huh. Good night for a flying stroll. I'm not going too fast for you am I?" Fluttershy started to cross her hooves together, showing her enjoyment, "Not at all. In fact, maybe we can go a little faster?" Rainbow Dash beamed at this, "Feeling brave are we Shy?" Fluttershy closed her eyes as they went through a cloud layer, bursting a small one open. She wanted so bad to impress her daring friend, and figured getting used to a faster flying pace would be a good start. "I guess you are rubbing off on me Rainbow." Was all the normally shy mare said.

Rainbow Dash started to pump her wings harder, gaining speed. Fluttershy reached her arms out and held them out like they were open wings. Rainbow smiled at seeing her friend enjoy herself. To Rainbow Dash, this was an unexpected, yet perfect addition to their day in Canterlot. Rainbow Dash decided to adjust her wings to allow the yellow hoof to gently graze the clouds below then, making a little open trail in the white mass of fluff that would close up instantly.

Fluttershy was caught off guard and tensed up for a moment when she tilted, but once she realized what was going on, she relaxed and moved with her. The two airborne pegasi were laughing and enjoying themselves. "This is so much fun!" said the yellow pony. Rainbow Dash snuck a peek down at the mare, "If you're still feeling brave, we can do some easy tricks. It would be a blast, and I promise to never let you fall." Said the cyan mare, wondering if Fluttershy picked up on the way she said the end of it.

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment. In her entire time that she had been flying, she was never much of a trick flyer. She may have done a few quick turns in the air when she was really happy, and a few nose dives during an emergency, but nothing more. She had always admired her flying friend's abilities to really push the limit with her flying. "Well, it may be hard to do it on my own, but with my Dashie here holding me this way, I feel like we could do anything! I know she will keep me safe." Thought the blue eyed mare.

"Ok Dashie. I would love to tag along on your tricks. Just please, nothing too crazy." Said Fluttershy. Fluttershy felt the limbs around her body tighten their grip. She herself tucked her legs and arms back in so as not to catch any draft and mess up the trick. "No worries pretty filly, only easy ones." Said the flyer quickly, making the yellow cheeks turn red once more. Rainbow Dash did a few zigzags, maneuvering around the clouds, before rising high above them. Fluttershy smiled at the feeling she was getting from the ride. Dash then did a few slow barrel rolls, holding her precious package tight. Fluttershy closed her eyes, but enjoyed herself none the less.

Soon they were both laughing. "Ready for a big loop de loop Flutters?" asked Rainbow. Fluttershy reached up her hooves and started rubbing her friend's tight blue shoulders as she nodded yes. This was all the encouragement the flying pegasus needed as she did one massive loop. At first Fluttershy closed her eyes on the way up, but opened them when she felt the front hooves of Rainbow Dash rub her chest and heard her voice, "Open your eyes Fluttershy." She said sweetly. Fluttershy awed at the stars and moon flying by, and squirmed at the feeling of being upside down. It may have been a funny feeling, but it was also tons of fun. And with Rainbow Dash up against her, how could she not enjoy herself?

The rest of the flight was relaxing and enjoyable, as the only sounds between the two pegasi were their laughter. Dash started a smooth and clean descent, "Alright, I see the doughnut shop. And a nice clear landing, but brace yourself." Fluttershy nodded as she once again held on tight. Rainbow Dash lowered down and slowed down enough toward the ground. She hovered there, allowing Fluttershy to put her hooves down, and let her go. Dash then moved next to her and landed, breathing heavily.

Fluttershy hugged her neck, "Oh thank you Dashie, that has got to be one of the best flights I had in a long time." Said the smaller of the two. Fluttershy rubbed her face against her friend's, making her smile. "It was fun for me to Shy. I guess I can fly slow, as long as I got you by me to keep me distracted." She said as she stood on her back hooves and cracked her back. She then stretched her back and wings. "Woo, that was a good work out." Fluttershy looked down sheepishly as she kicked at the ground, "Sorry, I guess I could stand to lose a few pounds."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she shook her head, "You kidding me? You're as light as one of my feathers. But it's still good resistance training. I'm going to start using you as a flying weight, and incorporate you in my training." Dash said as she ruffled the pink mane, making her friend giggle, "Now let's go get a bite to eat. After a swim and a flight, I am starved!" Rainbow said excitedly.

They both walked in happily, and caught up with the doughnut stallion. They enjoyed a few treats as well as a big strawberry smoothie. They stared into each other's eyes, both feeling their hearts beat faster. Rainbow Dash noticed Twilight Sparkle walking their way, probably towards the exit, accompanied by her parents. "Hi girls, having a fun time in Canterlot?" Fluttershy turned around and smiled to the three unicorns. "Hi Twilight, oh we have been having a magical time. Dashie has been making it so nice, I couldn't be happier. Oh, are these your parents, pleased to meet you." Dash smiled at hearing this and seeing her friend so happy. Twilight looked impressed. "You must be having fun. You seem a lot less shy." Said the studious unicorn, remembering her first meeting with the timid pegasus.

Twilight's parents introduced themselves and shook hooves with their daughter's friends. Dash gave her a look, and Twilight understood, "Oh, right! We got to get going. My parents have a show to catch, and I'm going to visit with Princess Luna now that it's dark. Bye girls, see you later tonight." Said their friend as she and her parents walked out of the store, waving goodbye to Doughnut Joe as well. Fluttershy spun around in her seat, "Well that was fun, wasn't it? These are very good doughnuts."

Rainbow Dash was pleased to see her usually restrained friend looking so care free. Dash was thankful everything was going well so far. While her Flutters was in her therapy, she told Twilight about her feelings for the yellow mare, and asked her to help her talk to Celestia about being allowed in the royal gardens, and some other stuff. Celestia had heard about Fluttershy's wings, and was curious. But she was also happy to hear of her improvement and happy to help the kind pony get another chance with the animals. And after they ate their food, they made their way to the garden.

Rainbow Dash flew Fluttershy into the garden, making the yellow mare cover her eyes. She gently placed her on the ground and nudged her with her muzzle. "Ok Shy, we're here! You can open your eyes!" Dash said excitedly. Fluttershy opened her eyes and was greeted by the beautiful garden. To Fluttershy, it was as beautiful as she remembered the night she went to the Gala. All the flowers were blooming, filling the air with its sweet fragrance.

Fluttershy let out a big gasp of delightful surprise as she ran back and fourth, sniffing the plant life. She turned to see Rainbow Dash beaming at her, happy to see that she did well with her surprise. "Oh Dashie, thank you so much for bringing me here. I really wanted to come, but wasn't sure if I would get the chance, and after the last time. But thank you for coming here with me. This is a wonderful surprise!" said the now enchanted mare.

Rainbow Dash played it off as nothing, even though inside she felt like dancing, "It's nothing Shy. You been with me to all the shows and competitions. Besides, this isn't even the whole surprise. I got something really special planned for us." Fluttershy couldn't contain her joy, "Really, more?" Dash couldn't help but laugh at her friend's cuteness. She walked over and tussled the neat pink mane, "You betcha, but only if you are a good little filly."

Fluttershy squeed as she hugged her friend, "Oh, I promise to be a good girl for you Dashie! Thank you! I can't wait for the rest of it!" she said in a tiny little voice. Rainbow Dash felt her cheeks grow hotter at the sudden change in atmosphere. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Ok then. Right this way madam." Rainbow said in a raspy fancy accent.

The two pegasi walked deeper into the giant garden. They looked to the sky, seeing Luna pulling the moon over ahead as she sprinkled the stars in the sky. "She does do a lovely job of that. It's sad no pony appreciated her work before, maybe then she wouldn't have become Nightmare Moon." Said Fluttershy, not so scared of the princess of the night. Dash nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I think she feels much more secure now." Said the rainbow mare as she stared into the sparkling eyes of Fluttershy, noticing how they were as big as the moon, and how the stars seemed to reflect in them, giving her eyes a magical sense.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane, suddenly embarrassed. They noticed how some of the trees had flowers blossoming. They passed by the mule that kept the garden well. Fluttershy trotted to him and said her hellos. She felt bad about being rude and trapping him in a box, even though all he had to do was lift his head to get out. She soon returned by Rainbow Dash's side.

Dash led her to the little stream and sat down. She lifted up her hoof, and out of nowhere a phoenix regally flew by and landed on her. Fluttershy gave a big smile, "Philimena! Is that you." The fiery bird flew off of Dash and landed gracefully onto Fluttershy's awaiting hoof. Fluttershy looked to Dash with amazed and grateful eyes. Dash gave a proud grin, "I asked Princess Celestia if her bird could say hello. So, here he is." The bird made himself known by quacking mightily and cuddling with the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy giggled and pet him, "I missed you to, oh, who is a sweet boy?" she then proceeded to rub his chin. He made a special call before flying off back to his quarters. Fluttershy heard some rustling in the bushes, when a bunch of creatures, both domestic and exotic came out to say hello. Fluttershy's eyes widened as they made their way to her.

She got a chance to say hello to them all. All the animals were more friendly then the night at the Gala. Fluttershy looked to her friend with such a look of joy and gratitude. "But how? They didn't want to meet me on the night of the Grand Galloping Gala." Rainbow Dash felt her heart skip a beat at how utterly beautiful her Flutters looked in the magical scenery of the garden. "I told Celestia about it. She told me they get really nervous around that time because there are so many new ponies and all these lights and sounds. That's why around that time they are usually hiding in the garden. They aren't what you would call, party animals?" said the cheap joke pony.

Fluttershy laughed, amused by the clean joke. "Oh, I knew I just came on too strong that night. I am so sorry little friends, I just thought since I am so good with animals, you all would want to come out and play." Fluttershy looked to her crush with big eyes, "Do you want to play with them Dash. They are real nice." Rainbow Dash made herself comfortable up against one of the willows, "Nah. You have fun, I will just sit here and watch." Said the cyan mare nonchalantly. Fluttershy ran over and rubbed up against her neck, making the flashy pony's wings rustle in open slightly. "Oh, thank you thank you!" she then ran back to get to know all the excited critters.

Rainbow Dash sat there and watched as Fluttershy opened up completely with the animals. "I could just sit here and watch her all night. She is such a beauty, especially when she gets like this." Thought the cyan mare. After a little while, the animals said their goodbyes. Fluttershy turned back to her waiting friend. She once again became shy, totally blown away by the thoughtfulness of her friend. She walked up next to her and took a seat, too nervous to look her in the eye.

Fluttershy was so happy with how tonight was going, she just didn't know how to thank her. "Well, maybe a thank you kiss." She quickly thought as she shut her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. Rainbow Dash giggled inwardly, "Why is she acting so funny? She is just too cute, she is going to turn me into a big blue softie." Dash thought happily. She sat up and flicked the highly focused Fluttershy in the nose playfully, "Let's get a move on Shy. There is still one more thing I want to show you."

"There's more?" questioned the stunned pony. "Yeah, of course. Fluttershy, you are a very special pony to everyone. And you deserve only the best." Complimented Dash. They walked past the stream and willows. Fluttershy moved closer to her bigger friend so that now they were side by side. Rainbow Dash kept her eyes forward, but she smiled at the feeling. They came to a tall tree that had little flowers with white petals on them. Fluttershy gasped her wonder at the sight beneath it.

There was a big picnic blanket neatly laid out on the ground. There was a body pillow, big enough to fit both pegasi, obviously one of the ones used on guests at the castle. There was a picnic basket in the center, along with a candy dish next to it. Two wine glasses and a bottle caught Rainbow Dash's eyes as she smiled to herself. Surrounding their blanket was a bed of flowers of every color. With each gust of wind, some of the white petals would fall, almost making an illusion of a light snowfall. Rainbow Dash noticed a warm looking comforter tucked below the pillows.

"R-Rainbow?" was all the awe struck Fluttershy could say. Rainbow Dash stood tall and proud at the reaction she was getting, "Yes Fluttershy." She said knowingly. Fluttershy felt her legs grow weak again, "You did all this, for me?" she asked unbelieving. Rainbow Dash nuzzled the side of her yellow face. "Well yeah. I told you, I would spend the rest of my life making up all the pain I caused you. Plus, I wanted to show you just how important you are to me. I really wanted everything to be made perfect. I hope you like it."

"Like it? Rainbow, I love it." She began to tear up, "This means so much to me." Rainbow Dash dried the single tear that fell down her face with a hoof, "Don't cry Fluttershy. I want this to be a happy memory. Come on, let's take a load off these hooves and eat dinner." Said the fast flying pegasus. Rainbow Dash wrapped a wing over Fluttershy, and led her to the pillow they would lay on together.

"Dashie, when did you have time to do all this?" asked Fluttershy as she wiggled her nose when a petal fell on it. "While you were in therapy, I asked Twilight to help me out. I planned a special adventure day, and she said she would make sure we had a special dinner for two ready for us in the garden. And it looks like good weather for it to." Said the weather mare as she looked to the sky.

Rainbow Dash then went through the basket. She pulled out two foot long sandwiches wrapped in parchment paper. "Yes, just what I wanted." Cheered the already hungry Rainbow Dash. She then pulled out a bag of freshly picked grapes, a big bag of chips, and two slices of carrot cake. "Yum. This all looks tasty." Said Fluttershy as she peeked at the food. Rainbow Dash then looked at the bottle, "Sweet Apple Acres Apple Cider! Oh my gosh, yes! How did they get a hold of this?" asked the cider loving pegasus. Fluttershy stared at the bottle. "Oh boy, it's aged to. Ten years old." Said Fluttershy surprised. Rainbow Dash's tongue was hanging out like a dog, ready to taste the stuff. "And no Pinkie in sight to take it from me." Said the cyan mare in an excited voice as she looked around for any pink pony.

They started their meal. At first they ate quietly and independently. Fluttershy could only finish half of her cheese and vegetable sandwich, while Rainbow Dash finished hers. She offered her other half to her crush. Rainbow Dash wiggled her eyebrows, opening her mouth wide and pointing inside it with a hoof. Fluttershy giggled merrily, "Ok, I would love to feed you." They then proceeded to feed each other the grapes and cake while munching on chips here and there. Rainbow Dash opened the bottle and served them their cider.

They banged glasses and drank the first cup, relishing its fine taste. "AJ and her family can sure make the best tasting cider." Said Rainbow Dash as she licked her lips, wanting every single drop. Fluttershy nodded in agreement as she made sounds of enjoyment at the taste. Another wind blew in, making the white petals fall on them and Fluttershy cold. She scooted closer to her personal heater and cuddled happily. Fluttershy was so unbelievably happy, she didn't have any room for being shy or in self doubt.

"Tell me Dashie, am I dreaming. Because if I am, please don't wake me up." Said Fluttershy as she nuzzled into Dash's neck, unknowingly hitting her sweet spot, making her bite her lip. Rainbow Dash took a few deep breathes before answering her question, "Nope. This is the real deal Shy." Said Dash as she placed a wing over her companion. They both stared into each others eyes longingly, feeling the urge to do more become strong. Rainbow Dash felt another gust of wind, bringing down more flowers. "This is it. Everything is going perfect. Maybe I can ask her with a kiss?" As she felt her face get closer, a stray petal flew right into her eye, making her yelp in surprised pain and turn away, rubbing it.

Fluttershy comforted her by rubbing her shoulder. Dash turned back embarrassed. "Ok, maybe too soon for a kiss. That was so not cool. Buck." Thought Dash. "Everything is so perfect. She did all this for me, and all the things she said, and all the little touches. She just has to like me back. If she doesn't Discord may have well taken over, because then nothing makes sense anymore!" she yelled in her mind.

Rainbow Dash's heart was beating a mile a minute while her wracking nerves made it hard to concentrate. She was trying to find the courage and best way to tell Fluttershy she liked her as more then a friend. She was interrupted by the sweet sound of Fluttershy's voice. "Rainbow Dash, there is something I wanted to ask you. That I have been meaning to ask you for a while now." Dash turned her head to give her full attention.

Fluttershy was so determined to get this out, no matter the outcome, she forced herself to look at her crush, straight in the eye. She may have been shaking like a leaf, and looked like she was about to cry, but she never felt so sure of herself in a long time. "You see, um, it's really hard to say. I have been having these really strange feelings for a long time. Good ones mind you, not like the ones I have to talk to my doctor about. Well, I consider you to be the one pony I am closest to in all of Equestria." Fluttershy took a deep breath, but continued while Rainbow's magenta eyes grew larger.

"What I am trying to say is, well, I like you. I like you a whole lot. And I think that if you maybe feel the same, well, we could be more then friends. What I am trying to get at is, I think. No, oh I know I like you as more then a friend. And I am wondering if you feel these feelings to? And if you could just give me the chance, I-I could show you that we could work. If you could let me take you out, and we get to know each other. Ugh, of course we know each other." Fluttershy face hoofed at how silly she sounded. Rainbow Dash was so stunned that she could only sit there and listen.

"What I mean is we could get to know each others as more then friends, more like lovers. Please to get mad." She finished, out of breath. Rainbow Dash just blinked a blank look on her face. "I can't believe it! She does like me! Oh my gosh, I couldn't be anymore lucky. I can't believe she asked me first, I'm supposed to be the fast one. Alright, don't dork it up Dash, tell her you want a date to." She squealed in her mind. Fluttershy looked at her patiently awaiting her answer. She looked as if she might just pass out from it all, "Oh please say anything. Don't just ignore me like this Rainbow." Fluttershy pleaded in her mind.

Rainbow Dash noticed she wasn't moving, and snapped out of it, she lowered her head and wing hugged her Fluttershy closer. "Fluttershy, thank you so much for telling me how you feel. We have been through so much together. And I feel a strong connection to you to. You make me feel thing I have never felt before with any other pony. Yes, I would really love to go out on a date with you, and see where this could lead us." Rainbow Dash said in her best steady voice, even though all she wanted to do was scream in joy.

Fluttershy shut her eyes tight, and let out the cutest squee Dash ever heard. She hid her face in the rainbow mane, happy as ever, "Thank you so very much Rainbow Dash. You have made me so unbelievably happy tonight!" Rainbow Dash smiled as her cheeks grew hot. "Thank you Fluttershy, for being the brave one to say your feelings first. I really think we could make this work."

They cuddled there for a moment. Dash wanted to kiss her there more then anything, but decided that the best approach to winning over a Fluttershy was to do it slow. "Fluttershy, does today count as a date?" Fluttershy looked at her with the sweetest smile, "Only if you want it to." Rainbow Dash smiled. "Then I guess it does. Thank you Dashie for the wonderful date. I couldn't ask for better. I can't wait for our next one." Said the content Fluttershy as she rested her head on Dash's shoulder. Rainbow Dash felt warmness over come her, as she rested her head on Fluttershy's head.

Fluttershy felt so utterly happy as she shared the lovely evening with her Rainbow protector, and hopefully soon lover. "Today was perfect." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice. Rainbow Dash felt her grin grow, "Yes it is Shy."

**And there it is! Chapter 12 of Ponies in love. I am actually quite proud of there adventure in town. I am sorry it took so long, Things have been so busy. My boyfriend keeps making let's plays** **that I either play or co-commentate, and he uses my computer to upload. I hope everyone enjoys. Soon we shall go and see their date life. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot. Also, does anyone know how to respond to a pm here. I got one and replied from my email, but I don't know if it worked, or if I do it directly from the sight? Looking forward to hear what you guys think and putting up the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again one and all, The Queen Baby here! Sorry for the wait time in updates, but things have been busy for me. This chapter will be mostly fun, with their first dates. But I will try to put in signs of Dash's jealousy in here. Warning, there will be slight horror, nothing too much, for me anyway. Well, here it goes! Hope everyone likes.**

Fluttershy felt like she could fly, even though her wings weren't ready. She was on top of the world. Rainbow Dash was going out on an official date with her. They just came back from Canterlot yesterday afternoon. Dash insisted that they go out on a date today when she gets off of work. Fluttershy had spent the day with Rarity at the spa, getting ready for her big date and telling her everything.

Rarity practically keeled over at all the things that took place between the two pegasi while in Canterlot. Fluttershy felt herself overwhelmed with such joy at repeating all the little details that Rarity demanded to know of their adventure in the royal city. By now they were at Rarity's boutique, the white unicorn insisted in helping her shy friend get ready for her date.

"Oh my goodness Rarity, I just can't tell you how excited I am for this date. I-it's like a dream come true for me." Said the happy Fluttershy. Rarity served them some tea, "Oh I know. Fluttershy, I am so happy that you were able to get that special mare you have been longing for. And to think, you were the first to ask, and did it all on your own. I do say, I think we should be going to you for dating tips." Rarity said with a smile, truly happy for her friend.

Fluttershy blushed lightly, "Oh please stop Rarity. I just decided to be truthful to her. She does like to get to things straight to the point, and quickly. I am so happy she felt the same way. It helped that she had been throwing so many hints." said the enchanted pegasus.

"Well, I am delighted to help you make our proud Rainbow Dash tripping over her hooves and wings once she gets a look at you." Said Rarity with a sly grin and wink. Fluttershy hid her face under her pink mane, but smiled at the thought of looking so pleasing for her hopeful mare friend.

They spent the remainder of their time making a dress for the yellow mare. Rarity already had her measurements, and worked tirelessly over her sewing machine. After a few hours work she finished her newest creation, holding it high above her in her magical aura. It was a lovely light blue dress that matched the earth loving pegasus' eyes perfectly. It had sapphires splashed over it, making it look like an ocean of jewels. The sapphires sparkled in the awestruck pony's eyes. "Oh my, Rarity, it's so beautiful. I can't possibly…"

The fashionista cut her off with a wave of her hoof. "Do not be silly my dear. It is a gift I generously bestow upon you, in the name of love! Take this dress, and with it and your heart may you win over your special some pony." Rarity said over dramatically, making her friend grin. "And maybe some time you can model some summer dresses for me to return the favor Fluttershy?" the unicorn asked. "I would love to Rarity."

Rarity helped Fluttershy slip into the dress. It hugged every curve on the yellow body perfectly, showing off just enough but also hiding enough to leave a pony wanting more. Rarity eyed her with pride, pleased with her work. Fluttershy crossed her front legs and fidgeted around. Rarity gave her a look, "Darling, whatever is the matter? Are you uncomfortable?" questioned the curious mare.

Fluttershy shot her a nervous smile, "Oh no, it fits perfectly, and feels so soft on me. I just, well, I'm not showing too much, am I?" Rarity scoffed lightheartedly at her personal model, "Come now dear, you look marvelous. I just know Rainbow will be drooling over you. Besides, we usually do not wear clothes." Fluttershy relaxed at the realization, "That's true. But what of my wings?"

Rarity went back to her desk and pulled out a freshly made shawl, this one a darker blue and sparkled with the same sapphires. "Here you go. I know we all loved the last one, but I can't have my best model wearing that around town all the time, now can I?" said Rarity with a smile. Once they had Fluttershy totally dressed, Rarity started on her hair. She styled it so it was put in a high pony tail, and curled. The two friends had a blast playing with different styles before finally settling.

By the time they finished, it was late afternoon, the sun low in the sky. Fluttershy started walking towards the town center, where Rainbow Dash said she would meet her right after work. Fluttershy walked happily, on the outside she looked calm and collected. But on the inside she was as excited as a school filly. She hummed a simple tune as she waited on a bench.

Rainbow Dash had been having a nice day at work. There was plenty to be done, but it all went smoothly and fast. And what pushed her through it all was the fact that she would be having a lovely night out with her Fluttershy. "Oh man, this is going to be the most awesome thing, ever! I can't wait to get my hooves on that filly." Said the weather mare as she soared through the sky. She did a few loops in the air before making a graceful landing. But as soon as she landed, her jaw hit the floor and she practically fell forward.

Rainbow Dash stood there awestruck at how stunning her friend looked. Fluttershy was watching a few butterflies fluttering above her. She sat on the bench, tail curled perfectly around her. Rainbow couldn't help but have a huge grin on her face. She trotted excitedly toward her date, wings open and head held high. She was so focused on the picture perfect pony that she didn't notice the rather big rock in her way. She soon tripped over it and fell flat on her face.

Fluttershy turned just in time to see the normally coordinated pegasus fall to the floor. "Rainbow Dash! Oh my goodness, are you alright?" asked the now worried Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash got up just to fall back dow, one wing twitching in embarrassment. She lifted her face off of the road, and shook off the dust vigorously. She tried to play it off as nothing, ignoring the slight pain in her nose and the pain from the stab to her pride.

"Hiya Flutters. I'm just fine. You know it takes more then a little fall to bring this filly down." Said the proud Rainbow Dash as she pointed to herself with a hoof. "Alright Dash, no more foul ups. You got a cool impression to make." She thought. Fluttershy let out a sigh o relief. "Oh good. I just couldn't stand to see you hurt. I'm sorry I'm such a worrywart." Said the dressed up pony as she smiled sweetly.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel joy at knowing she had a pony to fuss over her well being. "Don't apologize Shy. You look so beautiful today by the way." Said the cyan mare as she ogled her. Fluttershy looked down, her mane unable to cover her blushing face. "Oh, why thank you Dashie. You look lovely, as usual." Rainbow Dash noticed how refreshed and angelic Fluttershy looked. Her coat and mane looked rejuvenated. Her eyes sparkled with life, her face shown with content happiness. And the dress, don't even get her started on how well it looked on her. "Rarity sure knows how to make one. But then again Fluttershy looks good in everything." Thought Rainbow Dash.

The blue pegasus walked, a little more carefully, toward her date as she looked deeply into her eyes as she lifted up her head with a hoof. "I'm 100% serious. You look so good Shy. I mean, you always do, but, damn. Hehe, excuse my language. I'm really lucky to go out on a date with the prettiest mare in Ponyville." Whispered Dash.

Fluttershy let out a small squee that brought a giggle to both of them, and made Dash's wings flap before tucking back in. "Well, you look so very nice as well." Said Fluttershy. Now Rainbow Dash had a blush on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck with a hoof. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm not really properly dressed for the occasion. I didn't think it was going to be this fancy. I guess I'm not really thinking." Said Dash. Fluttershy closed her eyes as she nuzzled into Rainbow's neck lovingly.

Rainbow Dash felt her heart race like she just flew a race as she grinned widely and her eyes got big. "Believe me Rainbow, you always look amazing. Always." Fluttershy said bravely. This cleared all of Rainbow Dash's fears as she stood up and grabbed one of Fluttershy's hooves. She held it in front of her face, the hooficure she got was so well done that Dash could see her happy reflection in it. She bent her head towards it and gave it a quick peck, making Fluttershy turn a deep red. Even the cyan mare's cheeks had a slight tint of red at this. "Well thank you for letting me take you out fine lady. Heh. I must sound so ridiculous." She said with a chuckle. Fluttershy was absolutely smitten with this gesture, "No you don't. It's very nice of you, a-and romantic." She said in a shaky voice.

Rainbow Dash nudged her up and they started walking toward their destination. She opened the wing closest to Fluttershy, who happily and quickly took her spot pressed up against her side. Rainbow Dash then closed her wing, wrapping her date in a hug. "Yeah, I shouldn't be afraid of how cheesy I sound. I'm supposed to act romantically for her. That's the whole point of being on this date, to see where we could go." Thought Rainbow Dash. She snuck a peek to see Fluttershy's face under her own rainbow mane, all she could tell is that she was smiling. "She is the one who suggested this. And I think she actually likes all this cheesy romantic stuff from me. Perfect." She thought confidently.

"So Rarity told me of this nice little restaurant, she said we should go here." Fluttershy said as she told Rainbow Dash the directions. They entered the place, and Rainbow Dash was overwhelmed by the high class feel and the obviously romantic atmosphere. Fluttershy walked up to the host unicorn. "Good evening sir. My name is Fluttershy, and I have a reservation for two." She stated quietly. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash. The fast flying pegasus noticed how every other pony here was dressed up.

"Most patrons here know to follow the dress code, but you seem dolled up enough to dress for two mares." He said slyly, making Fluttershy nervous. Rainbow Dash glared daggers at the stallion, not appreciating the stab at her lack of formal wear, and most importantly how he was trying to make a pass at her date. She walked up next to Fluttershy and wrapped a wing around her. "Well, how am I supposed to know, there aren't any signs saying that."

He looked at her and grinned, "It's not an official rule, just custom. I have a nice patio table outside in the back. Close to the dance floor. Right this way." Rainbow Dash's ears flicked to attention at the word dance floor. They made there way through the main room, and into the outdoor eating area. Rainbow Dash much preferred the fresh air. And Fluttershy felt more comfortable out here, since it was really crowded inside, and only a few couples were out here.

He carried two menus in his magic. He let them sit before laying the menus on their table for two. "Your waiter should be here shortly ladies. Please, have a pleasant evening." Said the host with a bow. He then walked back to his post. Rainbow Dash was still frowning slightly at him, not liking how he was eyeing Fluttershy while seating them. Her smile returned when she saw how wonderful Fluttershy looked under the lanterns that were placed around the patio and the one candle on their table.

"I guess I can't expect ponies not to stare this way with the way she looks tonight." She thought as she leaned her head on a hoof as Fluttershy studied the menu. "Oh my, this all looks so appetizing! Rarity was right. I am rather hungry, we only had a light snack after the spa. What are you going to get Dashie?" Rainbow Dash was snapped out of her staring as she quickly grabbed the menu. She really wasn't sure about most of these dishes on the menu.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess I will just get what you're having Shy. I trust your taste buds." Dash said jokingly as she rubbed her chin with a hoof. Fluttershy looked down a little sad, making Dash question what she just said, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I know you don't like places like these. I just thought it would be, I don't know, nice?" Rainbow Dash smiled as she cut her off, "Don't get all down. I'm just not used to fancy pantsy places like these that you and Rarity love so much. But, I gotta say, it sure sets the perfect mood for a date, don't it?" teased Rainbow Dash as she played hoofsie with the mare across from her.

Fluttershy jumped in her seat, caught off guard. Rainbow Dash was totally enraptured by her friend's ability to be adorable in every situation. They decided on ordering two the house special and received two cups of mango juice. They sat there and enjoyed the soft music of the classical band playing on the stage. Fluttershy was looking everywhere but at her dinner companion, feeling nervous. Rainbow Dash was tapping her for hooves and whistling lightly, trying to think of something to say.

"So, how was your guys' spa day?" Fluttershy looked at her with a side glance, almost as if afraid to look. "It was wonderful. Thank you. How was work?" "Fine." They both looked at their juice. Rainbow Dash was trying think of what else to say when Fluttershy spoke up again. "Thank you again Dashie, f-for giving me this chance. I'm s-sorry I'm s-s-so nervous." Confessed the shy mare.

Rainbow Dash reached over the small table and touched hooves with her, gaining a smile for them both. "No, thank you Fluttershy. You know, I never felt this way about another pony before. I think that's why I am at such a loss." Fluttershy smiled gratefully at her then started drinking. Rainbow Dash slowly enjoyed her drink as she watched her date close her eyes and take dainty little sips. "This is stupid. Why am I acting so weird in front of her? This is Fluttershy, I've known her forever. She has never even been out on a date, she has got to be more nervous than me. I got to take charge."

Rainbow Dash felt her heart stop as Fluttershy swished her hair to lay on one side as her eyes fluttered. "Yup, nothing but sexy Fluttershy. Nothing to be nervous about." Thought the underdressed mare. She gulped as she took one last sip before trying again, "So how long have you been having these feelings Shy?" Fluttershy wrapped her front legs around each other and looked down in the cutest of ways.

She took a deep breath, "Promise not to laugh?" asked the nervous mare. Rainbow Dash nodded with a smile, urging her on. "I think it all started around the time you met Gilda. I knew we were close. But for that summer, when you hung out with her most of the time, I felt so lonely." Rainbow Dash frowned at this. To think she stopped hanging out with Fluttershy almost completely that summer, and for probably the rudest griffon on this planet. "I knew I wasn't alone. I mean, we saw each other from time to time. But even back then, I knew Gilda didn't want me hanging around you." Rainbow's body tensed up, "Yeah. She didn't want to share me with any of my pony friends. My real friends." Said Rainbow Dash rather gloomily. "Don't feel bad Dashie. How were you supposed to know she would turn out so, mean." Said Fluttershy, looking away as she remembered how frightened she was when Gilda roared at her the one time she came to Ponyville.

She looked back to her date and continued, "It really wasn't so bad. I started meeting new ponies. Or actually one. Derpy, we met in baking class there. She was the only pony who ever was nice to me then. And you of course." Rainbow Dash felt her breathing become labored, "I'm really sorry Shy. I shouldn't have brushed you off like that. You were, are my best friend. And for Gilda of all things." Fluttershy softly placed her hoof on one of Rainbow's arms and rubbed up and down.

Rainbow Dash looked up at her with sad eyes, but tried for a small grin. "I realized then just how much I really needed you in my life. I was getting kind of jealous I'm afraid. But I was always too scared to try and tell you. Once we hung out again more when school started, my feelings only grew." Rainbow Dash remembered all the good times she had with Gilda that summer, but could barely remember Fluttershy in it at all. She did remember how after seeing Gilda go home, she was sad. And how Fluttershy had been waiting for her, in the background, giving them their privacy to say goodbye. Fluttershy, who had been ignored almost the whole summer, still waited for her as if it had never happened. This was her first time even mentioning it. And even now she didn't even hear any bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. I never knew, that means you felt like this for years." Fluttershy gave a small nod in response. "I would have gone insane if I had to wait that long." Said the speedster. Fluttershy giggled, "You were worth every day of waiting Rainbow." She said with a smile. "Besides, I was never brave enough to ever ask. It's my fault really." Their food arrived then. "This is one thing I can't stand. They charge you an arm and leg for not even a full plate. Give me Fluttershy's cooking any day. She will feed you til you're full, and you can taste the love in it!" thought the disappointed pony. They thanked the waiter and quietly ate their food.

Rainbow Dash could tell that Fluttershy wanted to know when she realized her feelings, but was too polite to ask, so she just came out with it, "You know I'm no good with all this emotional stuff. Looking back, I think I have been having these feelings toward you for a long time to. I just never knew what they were. Not until that night when I, when I yelled at you. And when I saw you and your wings, I just couldn't live with myself knowing I did it to a pony I loved. I think that night it really clicked, that I did like you as more than a friend." Fluttershy visibly shrank at the mention of that night, but she smiled at the part after.

They ate their food as the music turned more like jazz. Fluttershy perked up at the sound of it. "This place is so lovely. I love the decorations they put out here." Rainbow Dash looked at all the floral decorations that added a special something to the place as she stuffed her mouth with her meal. She chewed her large bite, "Mhm." She said simply with a nod. Fluttershy had to hide her laughter with a hoof. "Oh my, her table manners are quite bad. But does she look ever so cute." She said to herself.

Rainbow Dash already finished her meal as Fluttershy was still working on her food. "Um, I have never been on a date before. You are my first." Said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash choked on her juice, Fluttershy had to stand up and pat her on her back until she was well enough and sat back down. "Jeez Dash, calm down and get your mind out of the gutter." She thought trying to calm down.

"Well, I suppose second, if we count that amazing day we spent in Canterlot." Fluttershy said, waving a hoof in the air as she leaned a little more on the table. Rainbow Dash polished her hoof on her chest, proud of the success of their real first date, "That was truly awesome, wasn't it? I'm really glad you liked it Shy, I worked really hard on it." Fluttershy blushed her way, "Well, it really showed. Thank you." Rainbow Dash was now playing with her fork, spinning it on the table with her hoof.

"Yeah, I have been on a few dates before. You remember. They all sucked. Colts could be so pushy." Fluttershy gave her a confused look, "I really wouldn't know. I never been out with one like that. Were they mean to you?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed at the memories, "You know what colts want at that age. To think I even gave those jerks a chance, some of them were the same jerks that gave us all that grief when we were really small. One of them even wanted me to pay for the whole thing. That one didn't last long." Fluttershy couldn't believe those boys were so rude. She had to admit though, that she was a little relieved that Rainbow never went on any second dates with any of them. She used to stay up all night wishing she could be the one to take her out during their final school years together.

Rainbow Dash continued as she played with the salt and pepper on the table. "Yeah. I hate to say I even kissed a few." This made Fluttershy raise her hoof to her mouth in surprise as she listened intently. Rainbow Dash blushed at this, embarrassed, "I don't know why. I just thought it was the cool thing to do, like I was supposed to. Damn was I stupid. I didn't even like any of them. And were they all bad kissers." Said Dash as she stuck out her tongue from the memory.

Fluttershy sat there, like she just saw a ghost. "Oh my gosh. What if I'm a bad kisser! Oh no, she won't want to date me if that's the case. Just listen how bad of an impression they made on her. And she is probably a good kisser with all those dates, I'm doomed!" Fluttershy cried in her mind. "They were so sloppy and rough. It felt more like they were trying to suffocate me than kiss me. And I remember this one guy even had onion breath. Yuk."

Fluttershy was now trembling in her sweat. She quickly checked her breath, "Oh no! What if she wants to kiss? What if this food made my breath stink!? What am I going to do? I feel like I'm going to die!" she yelled frantically in her mind. Rainbow Dash looked at her funny, "Are you ok Shy? You don't look so well." Fluttershy nervously smiled as she called the waiter over. "Hello good sir. May I order a bowl of tangerines please? And some mint tea?" The waiter rushed off to fetch her order. He came back quickly with a rather large bowl of peeled tangerines and some mint tea. He collected their old dishes and placed the fruit in between the two.

Rainbow Dash eyed them greedily, "Oh boy, I love tangerines." Said the newly hungry mare as she licked her lips. Rainbow Dash decided to push her chair so she could sit next to Fluttershy instead of across from her. She could tell the yellow mare was nervous, so she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Fluttershy gulped, but calmed down at the contact.

Rainbow Dash smiled at her, then opened her mouth wide and pointed in it with her hoof. Fluttershy snorted a laugh as she face hoofed. "Oh Dashie, you always know how to make me laugh." Said the relaxing pony as she feed a succulent tangerine to her date. Soon the two finished the bowl of citrus fruit that freshened their spirits. Rainbow Dash pulled Fluttershy closer and peered into her eyes.

Fluttershy wanted to look away at first, but felt the overwhelming need to continue to fall deeper into those magenta pools that were Rainbow Dash's eyes. Rainbow Dash turned both their seats so that they could face each other straight ahead. She was trying her best to make this a nice date. Fluttershy gave a small smile as she blinked innocently at her. Rainbow Dash's gaze was pulled down to those soft yellow lips. "She takes my breath away. I just want to feel those lips on mine, even just once." Thought the love struck mare.

"Fluttershy, you can be honest, have you ever been kissed? A real one?" asked Rainbow Dash in a small voice as the music continued to hide their presence. Right now they were the only two ponies in the world. Fluttershy felt her heart stop at the question. This was her moment. All the worries she had before were replaced with the need to connect to Rainbow Dash. "N-no. Never." Said the yellow pegasus as she looked up lovingly at the mare in front of her. Rainbow Dash brought her hoof to touch the side of Fluttershy's face. "Well, would I be asking too much if I said I would really love to be the first?" Fluttershy couldn't find her tongue, so she shook her head no. She felt her date's hoof reach more to behind her head, and put a little pressure.

At this moment, Rainbow Dash was lost in wonder. She felt the soft pink hair under her hoof, she was so close to Fluttershy, she could feel every breath she made on her muzzle. And the look of love in those blue eyes sent her heart soaring faster then her wings could ever take her. She brought their faces closer, both pegasi closing their eyes once they were a few centimeters apart.

Rainbow Dash closed the gap as she pressed her lips against Fluttershy's. Sparks flew in that moment. For Rainbow Dash, it was an amazing experience that rocked her to the core. None of the colts she went out with ever felt like this. Fluttershy's lips were so soft against hers, so timid and she kissed so kindly, just like the yellow mare did everything. There was no place else this pony wanted to be. Not in the sky, not in a cloud, not in the Wonderbolts. For in this moment, all that she could ever want or need was here with her best friend, whom she harbored such intense feelings for. It was such a simple and innocent kiss, and that was all Dash needed to have a raging forest fire of a flame light up in her heart and soul. Rainbow Dash leaned in more to the kiss, wanting to take it all in. The tough pegasus was moaning lightly as she felt like she was floating.

For Fluttershy, the feeling was more then mutual. In all her wildest dreams, she never imagined this single greatest moment to be more perfect than this. Every negative energy in her felt like it was sucked out of her, leaving only warm feelings of peace, love and joy. Rainbow Dash started to lean into her, so she tilted her head back to give her a better angle. For Fluttershy, kissing the most awesome Rainbow Dash was the greatest accomplishment for her, facing the fear of being inadequate and not fit to kiss those perfect lips. The lips of Rainbow Dash were sweeter then any candy, cake or ice cream. Softer then a baby bunny's head or cloud. And more refreshing then a cool glass of water on the hottest day of summer.

Neither noticed just how lost they were in this simple first kiss. That is until Fluttershy started to feel her pull away. She gave a small grunt, leaning forward and up to try and stay connected. She was practically standing out of her seat before she opened her eyes. Rainbow Dash looked lost in total bliss, eyes still closed so she could focus on the feel. What made it interesting to the yellow mare was that her date was slowly but surely flying up higher and higher. Somewhere in Ponyville, Pinkie's Pinkie sense was going crazy.

They finally broke apart as Rainbow Dash shot up in the air, doing twists and turns, leaving behind her signature rainbow trail, "YES! BEST KISS EVER!" she screamed. Fluttershy beamed like a light house at the display of joy over her. She noticed her own wings flapping, but not gaining any air, and her shawl on the chair. She quickly wrapped it back on her, luckily for her Rainbow Dash was enough of a distraction that no pony noticed.

All the ponies were looking at the ecstatic pegasus flying around, and the waiter came outside running, "Miss, please! This is a five star restaurant, control yourself this instant!" he yelled as he waved his arms frantically trying to get her attention. Dash noticed all the unnecessary attention she was getting and swiftly flew down back to her seat. She looked around the patio with a blush that increased as the fellow patrons started stomping their applause and making cat calls.

They quieted down soon enough, not before Fluttershy could hide her face in her date's strong chest. Rainbow Dash was smiling from ear to ear as she hugged the embarrassed but happy mare and rubbed her back. Fluttershy eventually got comfortable enough to raise her head out of the shield of cyan. She was greeted by the toothy grin of Rainbow Dash. The rainbow pony tilted her head to one side, much to Fluttershy's viewing delight. Fluttershy then came up close and nuzzled her neck.

Rainbow Dash pet her hair as she sniffed the scent of her sweet friend. "Fluttershy, I just have to tell you. That was the absolute best kiss I have ever had. I don't think any other pony could ever do better. And I don't ever want to try it with another. I, I think I love you Fluttershy." Fluttershy started whimpering softly into Rainbow Dash's neck, making the speedster worry. She grabbed her shoulders and moved her so they could see eye to eye.

Rainbow Dash was confused, Fluttershy had watery eyes, but she was smiling like Pinkie Pie. "Oh Rainbow Dash, that is the single most greatest thing I have ever heard. And it is something I have wanted to hear for such an impossibly long time. I love you to Rainbow Dash. I always have." Rainbow Dash felt her heart swell three sizes with Fluttershy's kind words. Usually it was hard for the daredevil mare to admit such mushy feelings, but in Fluttershy's case, it had never been easier for her.

"Fluttershy, I really feel like we could actually do this. Would you go steady with me, um, please?" asked Rainbow Dash politely, not caring if she was rushing into things. She always trusted her gut feelings, and right now her gut was screaming that her and Fluttershy were meant to be. Fluttershy surprise hugged her, "Oh Rainbow, you are the only pony I could ever be with. Of course, I want us to be official mare friends." She said with a smile.

The two pegasi stared into each other's eyes. Their ears flicked when the music turned into something you could slow dance to. Rainbow Dash smirked to the blushing Fluttershy as she stood up and offered a hoof to her. "Care for a dance, my love?" said Dash in a suave voice, grinning madly. Fluttershy was a little nervous about being on the dance floor with a bunch of strange ponies, but hearing Dash call her love was a big enough confidence boost. "I would love to, dearest." She replied as they giggled their way to the dance floor.

They entered the dance floor that was starting to fill with couples of all ages. There were even a few same sex couples, so no pony seemed to mind the two pegasi. Rainbow Dash gave a little bow to her new mare friend. Fluttershy bowed back. "Alright Shy, just stand up and lean on me. I won't ever drop you." Fluttershy smiled happily as she stood on her hind hooves. She had a little trouble, being used to using her wings.

She felt strong yet gentle arms wrap around the small of her back and hold her tight. Rainbow Dash was also on her hind legs, using her wings to balance them both up. Fluttershy let out another small squee, making Rainbow Dash laugh out loud. They slowly swayed back and fourth to the rhythm of the music. Fluttershy rested her front hooves on Dash's shoulders. And she was glowing with joy. "I must be dreaming. This is just too perfect." Fluttershy said in a soft voice.

"This is too good to be a dream Flutters." Said the leading mare. Fluttershy smirked once she recognized the song playing. She closed her eyes and let the whole heavenly situation blow her away. "I'm in the mood for love simply because you're near me. Funny but when you're near me, I'm in the mood for love. Heaven is in your eyes, bright as the stars we're under, Oh, is it any wonder, I'm in the mood for love. Why stop to think of whether this little dream might fade, We´ve put our hearts together - now we are one, I'm not afraid. If there's a cloud above, if it should rain, we'll let it. But for tonight forget it, I'm in the mood for love." Sang the animal loving pony as she was lead in a circle, her dress flying around her.

Rainbow Dash was swept away by her mare friend's beautiful voice. "Her singing, that is one of the things that always gets me. I just love hearing her sing. When she sings like this, she just shines." Dash thought as she was head over hooves for the mare in her arms. Fluttershy stood on her tippy hooves and rubbed noses with her dream mare, "Rainbow, I love you so much." She whispered into the blue ear. The music was slowly finishing the song.

They went back to standing on all fours. Rainbow Dash leaned her head in close as she covered their faces with her wings. She planted a loving yet quick kiss that left her mare friend wanting more. She moved her wings back with a tint of red over her blue cheeks. "I love you to Fluttershy." A faster pace song began, as they danced with each other in a more normal position and happily. After a few dances, Fluttershy was looking back to their table.

"Want to grab another drink Dashie?" asked the smaller pony. Rainbow Dash nodded eagerly as they made their way back to the table. They sat down and finished their drinks as the waiter brought them their check. Rainbow Dash quickly nabbed it out of Fluttershy's view. "Rainbow, this meal is on me." Fluttershy complained playfully. "No, I'm buying Shy. You are always cooking for me. It's only fair." Retorted Dash. "But Dashie, it's kind of expensive. Just let me pay for it. Besides, I was the one who asked for the date. So, um, I should pay." Fluttershy explained, worry in her eyes.

"Shy, it's fifty bits. Just let me, please?" the cyan mare whined. Fluttershy's ears drooped, using that tone on her just wasn't fair. "Just let your big brave mare friend take care of it all. Next time we go out, maybe I will let you pay, um, I don't know, half." She added proudly. "But Dashie." Fluttershy tried to plead. "It's too late. Waiter, here you go!" Rainbow Dash said as she quickly put in the bits plus extra for tip and chucked it at the alarmed stallion who luckily caught it.

Rainbow Dash helped her date out of her seat, "Come on Fluttershy, we are going to be late for the movie!" she said excitedly. Fluttershy quirked an eyebrow. "Movie?" she asked. "Yeah, you chose the restaurant. So I bought us tickets to this wicked awesome movie I have just been dying to see!" Dash explained as she gently nudged her mare friend through the place and out the door. As soon as they were out of the place, Fluttershy was able to walk normally for herself.

"You don't mind do you? I really wanted to see it. And who better with than my pretty mare friend?" she said as she made said mare blush. "Just think about it, you and me, in a nice dark room where no pony could see us. Comfy chairs where we could cuddle close, and do whatever we want!" she said suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows. Fluttershy hid her red face in her mare friend's rainbow mane. "Ok Dashie, lead the way." She blurted out. Rainbow Dash held her in a wing hug as they rushed to the big theater on Mane Street.

They arrived just in time. "So what are we watching? A romance?" asked the innocent Fluttershy. Dash started to sweat, "Here comes the hard part." She thought. She cleared her throat as she presented the tickets to the pony at the door. "Um, Nightmare on Elm Street?" she said as pleasantly as possible. Fluttershy gasped as her eyes tripled in size. "What! But Dash, t-that's a scary movie. And I don't like scary movies." She whimpered as she threw herself to Rainbow Dash's hooves, eyes watering lightly. Rainbow Dash picked her up as she nuzzled her face.

"Come on Shy. It's all fake. Please, for me. I promise, I will be there the entire time to keep you safe." Fluttershy shook like a leaf at the literal nightmare waiting for her in the theater. Rainbow Dash always found a way to make her see these scary movies that she hated. But she always felt safest when she watched them with her. Rainbow Dash planted a kiss on her nose, "Come on Flutters. I promise to watch the next kiddy animal movie that comes out with you." This caught Fluttershy's attention, getting the almighty Rainbow Dash to watch one of her movies was nothing short of a miracle.

"Ok, only for you Dashie. Let's go." Said the defeated Fluttershy as she hung her head low. Rainbow Dash nuzzled her face up and then planted another brief kiss to the soft yellow lips. "Oh thank you so much Fluttershy. You are the best mare friend ever! I promise to give you more cuddles and kisses later tonight." The teasing pegasus said with a wink. Fluttershy smiled goofily at the sudden contact and promise as she followed her mare blindly. They stopped at the food stand. "One jumbo slushie, a large popcorn, and the nachos grande please!" said the hungry pegasus. She turned back to her quiet mare friend. "Want anything Shy?" Fluttershy saw all the food her date was getting. "May I just share with you please?"

Rainbow Dash wrapped her wing over her again. "Yeah, of course. There is plenty." Fluttershy pulled out some bits to pay. Rainbow Dash tried to push the bits back in the purse. "Nuh-uh Fluttershy. My treat." Fluttershy shook her head, "You are making me watch a scary movie. At least let me pay for something." She demanded as best as she could.

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Is that my punishment?" she stopped smiling when she saw the seriousness in her date's eyes. "Ok Fluttershy. You win." The proud pony finally gave up. Rainbow Dash carried the food in a box on her back. Luckily the movie had been out for a while, so it wasn't too packed. They sat at the very top, alone in the row. Rainbow Dash started munching on the popcorn when she noticed Fluttershy hunched over in fear, eyes shut, and teeth chattering. The preview hadn't even started yet.

The daredevil pony smirked and lifted up the arm rest that divided them. She pulled her date close to her. She rubbed the side of her face into the pink mane and blew air into the unprotected yellow ear, making it flick back and fourth. Fluttershy tried to settle her nerves by eating some popcorn. Rainbow Dash worked on the nachos, offering some to her date, who politely refused. Then it became dark and the movie started.

Fluttershy quivered in her mare's hold as they showed a stallion forging a clawed glove for one's hoof. For the rest of the movie Fluttershy hid her face from the scary images of the burnt pony in the red and green sweater, wearing a dirty brown hat that didn't look nearly as nice as Applejack's, and who had a horrible clawed hoof. She would stick her face in the strong chest of her date. Rainbow Dash smiled at the cuteness of her Fluttershy as she would whisper comforting words in her ears and stroked the side of her arm.

During some of the dialogue scenes between the main heroine and her father Rainbow Dash peered at her still cowering friend. "It's not that scary Shy." She whispered to her frightened mare friend. Rainbow Dash sometimes found herself laughing at the crazy pony's antics, even though she herself found some scenes creepy. Fluttershy only shook her head wildly as she hugged her protector tighter at the words. Rainbow Dash nuzzled her, trying to sneak a kiss, but Fluttershy only hid deeper against her. Rainbow Dash turned back to the screen and sighed, "I guess after this I better do something nice for her to help her feel better. Too bad, it would be hot to kiss here. Heh." She thought with a chuckle. Time seemed to fly for the sky loving pegasus as she was engrossed in the film. She was roaring with the crowd by the end. The lights turned back on, much to Fluttershy's delight.

They walked out, Fluttershy the first out the door. "Oh my goodness, am I glad that was over." She said. "You didn't even give it a chance silly filly." Said the braver pony as she lightly prodded her date with a hoof. "Did so Dashie. I would peek every now and then, but it was WAY too scary for me. When he killed that blonde filly while she slept with her colt friend, I hope I don't ever see him in my dreams." They slowly trotted back to the cottage, "It's all fake anyway Shy."

"Well, we all thought the mare of the moon was a made up story, until Nightmare Moon came back, remember." Rainbow Dash couldn't say anything to that. Fluttershy made a very good point. She nuzzled her mare friend's ear, trying to comfort her. She wanted to change the subject. "Thank you for going out with me Shy, I had a wonderful night out." Said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy finally relaxed at the change in pace. "Oh my, yes. I especially loved dancing with you Rainbow. It was… nice." Rainbow Dash looked back as she twirled her rainbow tail in Fluttershy's pink one, and wrapped a wing around her to keep her close and warm. "I liked that to. I promise we will do that again, really soon. But the best part of tonight was that kiss, don't you think, my pretty kisser."

Fluttershy leaned in closer to her and looked at the ground shyly, "That is my favorite part to." She squeaked out. Before they knew it they were near Fluttershy's home. Rainbow didn't want the night to end. She still had one special thing she wanted to do, and the fact that they were kissing would only make it better. "Wanna do some star gazing Fluttershy?" Fluttershy looked up to her love's face, "Oh, ok. I would love to." The yellow mare replied. Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed her in her grip and took off to the air.

Fluttershy's mane blew gracefully in the night wind as her love flew her up high. Rainbow Dash landed safely on a cloud, placing the delicate Fluttershy next to her. The yellow pony looked down from the edge of the cloud and trembled. Rainbow Dash laid on top of her and held her tight. "Don't worry Shy, you can still go on clouds. And even if for some crazy reason you did fall off the cloud, I would catch you in an instant." Fluttershy craned her head upwards to look at her mare friend who nuzzled her muzzle. "And I always will catch you, whenever you fall." The cyan mare finished simply.

Rainbow Dash scooted off her date and laid on the soft cloud next to her, opening her left wing to invite the beautiful mare. Fluttershy got the hint and cuddled up next to her mare friend. "Oh my. It has been so long since I have been on a cloud." Said Fluttershy as she dug her front hooves into the fluff of cloud they rested on. "I figured. That's why I found the softest one that was just the right size for us and snuck it here so it wouldn't get popped after weather duty today." Said Rainbow Dash with a cocky grin as she reenacted herself flying with her hoof.

Fluttershy kissed her cheek and turned away quickly blushing, "T-thank you Dashie. That w-was sweet of, um you." She stuttered out. They sat there quietly, looking at the beautiful designs that Luna herself had made in the night sky. "You're not cold, are you?" ask Dash. "No, not with you next to me." Replied Fluttershy. "Good answer. Have I told you yet, how beautiful you look?" sweet talked the normally unromantic mare.

Fluttershy looked at her mare friend all dreamy eyed and wearing a huge grin. "Yes you did. But I won't complain if you say it again." She said back sweetly. Rainbow Dash tickled the unaware pegasus, making her flip onto her back. She then rested the front half of her body triumphantly over the soft and yellow underside of Fluttershy. "Well good, cause I'm gonna be telling you all the time. Everything about you is beautiful. From the top of your soft little head." Rainbow emphasized by kissing the soft pink mane. "And all the WAY down to these adorable yellow hooves." Said Dash as she started planting little kisses all over Fluttershy's face, neck, arms, then front hooves, making the receiving mare giggle happily.

Rainbow Dash continued to play with her mare friend in this way while still pinning her down on the cloud. Fluttershy tried to wiggle free as the rainbow mare tickled her with her feathers, the compliments still rolling in. "And I just love these beautiful wings." Rainbow Dash said in a lower tone of voice, lightly stroking the bandaged appendages. Fluttershy stiffened under the touch and moaned, closing her eyes. "Oh Dashie, please, don't."

Rainbow cocked her head to one side, before a mischievous grin came over her. She brought her face closer to Fluttershy's, one eyebrow raised. "And here I thought my new mare friend liked me touching her wings. What a shame." Dash said in a flirting manner as she stroked the other wing, enjoying the feeling of Fluttershy failing to stay still under her. Fluttershy looked at her, her blue eyes filled with restrained passion, "I do. And you know it. It's just embarrassing is all."

Rainbow Dash got off of Fluttershy and pulled her into a seated position. "Don't be ashamed of your feelings Shy. And don't be embarrassed of these beautiful wings. I love them, and I love you. Everything about you. I'm you mare friend now, so don't be scared of me knowing these things." Said Rainbow as she continued to touch the injured wings. Fluttershy leaned into the caress as she bit her lips and closed her eyes. "Now take off these bandages and let me see these babies." Said Rainbow Dash as she took off the shawl and unwrapped the yellow wings.

Fluttershy kept her eyes shut and let her mare friend undo the bandages. Once she was done Dash put them on the cloud, only for them to fall through and float down to the ground. They both leaned over and looked at them descend. In the Carousal Boutique, Rarity tossed and turned in her sleep, feeling a great disturbance in the fashion world. Rainbow Dash gave an apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders, "Hehe, oops. My bad. They look like they landed safely on the stump in front of your cottage." She said, embarrassed. Fluttershy gave her a little kiss on the lips and pulled away quickly, "It's ok. We can get them later." Fluttershy said in a caring tone as she looked deeply into Rainbow Dash's eyes. The two pegasi were sitting in front of each other.

Rainbow Dash held Fluttershy's face in between her hooves and brought her in for a kiss. She started feeling every part of Fluttershy's body. She started touching the base of her wings, and slowly started feeling her way up the risen injured wings. Dash felt the ridges that were Fluttershy's scars, scars that would forever be on those lovely wings, someday hidden, but there none the less. Fluttershy moaned into the kiss. Rainbow Dash was surprised to feel something soft and wet touch her lips. She realized that the enticing sensation was Fluttershy's tongue. "I guess she does like it. Excellent." Dash randomly thought.

She parted her lips, allowing Fluttershy's tongue entrance. Their tongues met and danced around in the fast flyer's mouth, much to their delight. Rainbow Dash held on to the pegasus tighter and gently lowered them both into the cloud in the sky. Rainbow Dash was now laying on top of the excited mare. Fluttershy's hooves were now exploring the rainbow mane, stroking deeply into it, bringing comfort to the pegasus on top of her.

By now both of their wings were flared open. Fluttershy was enjoying the feel of the pony on top of her. The way their bodies meshed perfectly together. The heavy breathing that pushed against her smaller frame. The excited sounds she was hearing from her, the feeling she felt from her hooves strolling along Dash's muscles. And the new feelings she was getting from getting to feel the inside of her mouth, this perfect moment she had only ever dreamed of, was even better then she could imagine.

For Rainbow Dash, this moment was heaven. She lay on the perfect cloud, with the perfect mare. Even to just get to hold her was a precious gift within itself. But to get to feel her pressed under like this. To get to touch her everywhere, while she does the same. The taste of her, the sweet smell, the feelings that just overwhelmed her being, it was driving her mad. She continued to let the creamy yellow mare explore her mouth, while she herself teased and toyed with her tongue. Then a shock wave hit her hard. Fluttershy's hooves had moved from her neck down her back, and started trailing her long primary feathers. Rainbow Dash felt like a trail of fire followed where Fluttershy had touched.

The touch drove Rainbow Dash over the edge. She let out a deep primal growl of pleasure. It was strong enough to shake the smaller pegasus below her. Normally, such a loud sound would frighten the pink mane mare, but it only seemed to drive her forward, as she rubbed the underside of the big blue wings. Rainbow's initial pleasant surprise turned into need as she pushed her tongue into Fluttershy's mouth. "Mmm, so warm." The blue pony thought.

Fluttershy moaned louder, turning her mare friend on all the more. She loved this new sensation she felt, having Dash's quick tongue feel every part of her mouth. Fluttershy stopped touching the wings and wrapped her arms lovingly around her new found love's waist, and just focused on kissing her mare friend.

Rainbow Dash was on fire. She never felt so alive, so in tune with every physical feeling. She continued to kiss her Fluttershy deeply, learning every detail of her body and mouth until it was embedded in her memory. Her heart was going a mile a minute. All she new, wanted and needed right now was the beautiful mare beneath her. She went back to caressing the injured yellow wings. She traced the scars starting from the tip and went down to the joint were it bent, feeling the risen scar tissue and tiny prickling feathers.

Doing this while kissing drove Fluttershy over the edge. The shy mare had never felt such strong feelings before. Nor had she ever lost control of her body in such a way. Her passionate moan hummed through Rainbow Dash's body, she held on tighter to her. Fluttershy was starting to give in to her primal urges, feelings she only got a hint of, but never fully let loose.

Fluttershy then hooked her hind legs around Rainbow Dash, who was still furiously kissing her. For some reason her hips bucked upward, meeting with Dash's. The contact made both ponies stop kissing as they pulled back and groaned loudly. Fluttershy felt herself get really heated down there. For Rainbow Dash, it was a surge of ecstasy that she couldn't get enough of. She started kissing Fluttershy's neck hard as she ground their hips together in a steady rhythm.

Rainbow Dash continued to rub against Fluttershy whilst kissing hard and nibbling lightly at her neck, paying extra special attention to the carotid artery that betrayed just how fast the smaller pony's heart was going. With each grind Rainbow felt Fluttershy jump up under her. She felt every ragged breath, and heard every pleasured sound that came from her mouth. It was becoming an addiction that Dash did not want to give up. "Oh, ooo! Ra-ainbow!" Fluttershy moaned with gritted teeth.

Rainbow heard her call her name, in such a erotic way that it took every ounce of will power in the rainbow mare to stop what her body was screaming at her to do and instead stopped and looked at the pegasus beneath her. They looked at each other, each seeing the desperation in each other's eyes. Both were panting heavily, Fluttershy had a shy smile on her face. "Ok, that has got to be the best thing I ever felt. Ever! But I can't keep pushing Shy like this. It's just our second date, she deserves better." Rainbow Dash argued in her head, trying to regain control of her senses.

Fluttershy looked like she was fighting a war in herself. Her body was telling her to continue, that it never wanted to stop. But her mind was saying it was better to wait for the right time, to not rush into such a new feeling. For the minute that they lay there, perfectly still, catching their breathes, their more sensible sides came through. "Um, it's getting kind of late. We should probably call it a night, don't you think?" suggested Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash nodded as she stood up on her suddenly weak feeling legs. She felt a little moister between her hind legs, and quickly sat on the cloud to try and cover it up. "Awe snap. That all felt way to good. Please don't notice Fluttershy." The cyan mare begged in her mind. Fluttershy also sat up, not wanting to acknowledge the similar situation she was in. "I just need a minute to catch my breath Flutters." Dash said quietly.

"Me to." Said Fluttershy, out of breath as she collapsed at the hooves of her mare friend, looking quite content to star gaze from a lying position. Rainbow smirked as she pet the now messy mane of her new love. After a moment Rainbow Dash felt her second hit as she scooped up the relaxed Fluttershy bridal style. She flew off the cloud and softly landed on the earth below. She placed Fluttershy down, smiling confidently as she did. She then grabbed the bandages and shawl she dropped earlier and they waked to the cottage.

Once at the door, Fluttershy lowered her head and scuffed at her porch. Rainbow quirked an eyebrow at her, "What's the matter Fluttershy?" she asked concerned. Fluttershy continued to look down, "Well, we are dating now. And I know what grown ponies expect out of their loved ones. It's just, all new to me. And we sleep on the same bed, and…" Rainbow Dash got what her mare friend was getting at. "Fluttershy, I won't push you into anything you aren't comfortable with. I don't expect you to do anything like that. I mean, I would love it, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Dash stroked the side of the yellow face, making Fluttershy cuddle into the tender touch. "I know what just happened kinda goes against what I said. I uh, wouldn't have gone that far, honest. Unless you wanted me to and showed me. I kinda got over my head there, but you're just so darn attractive. And sexy feeling and sounding, and that's not the point!" Dash exclaimed as she knocked on her head to gain focus.

"Sorry if I pushed you to hard up there. It just sort of happened." She tried to finish but Fluttershy cut her off. "Oh no Dashie. I actually, um, really enjoyed it. And wanted it for some time. It's all moving so fast, I just need time to adjust. Besides, it's not like I didn't start it, sort of." The timid mare said with a blush. Rainbow Dash gave her a goofy grin, "It felt really awesome Shy." Fluttershy rubbed noses with her. Rainbow Dash rubbed back before pulling away. "But that doesn't mean you get rid of me that easily. If you want, I will sleep on the sofa, until you are ready to share the bed with me again. I just want to be near you, just in case. Besides, you can't kick me out, this place feels like home." Said Dash as she put her hooves on Fluttershy's shoulders.

Fluttershy laughed inwardly at how complicated she was making this. "We have been in the same bed for days now. This is Dashie, I know she won't do anything that I'm not ready for." She said in her mind. "Oh Dashie, I would really like it more if you kept on sleeping in bed with me. I need my big strong pegasus near me to keep me safe and warm. She said sweetly as she walked in the door.

Rainbow Dash smiled brightly at hearing this. "Yes, no dog house for you RD! Oh thank you!" she cheered in her mind. She wrapped an arm around her love, "Don't worry Flutter Baby, you got big bad Dash here to give you all the love and protection you need." She said as she flexed her free arm. Fluttershy giggled at her new pet name, "Flutter Baby?" the yellow pony asked. Rainbow Dash grew a small tint of red. "Yeah, you like it? I just thought it up. And there are plenty more cute names on the way, if you like it that is."

Fluttershy hugged her mare friend and nuzzled her neck, "Oh Dashie! I love it. Anything you give me I will love." Rainbow Dash held her and kissed her forehead. "No problem my love. Thank you for giving me a shot." Said the athletic mare. Fluttershy kissed her on the neck, "No, thank you. Now let's go to bed." With that both ponies went upstairs to the bed room.

Rainbow Dash lay on her side, resting her head on her hoof, while she watched Fluttershy get undressed. Dash's neutral face turned into a naughty smile as she saw her wiggle out of her clothes. "I could really get used to this view babe." Said the cocky mare aloud. Fluttershy turned back, smiled and wiggled her flank, causing Rainbow Dash's tongue to hang out from the side. "Oh, she is really asking for it. She better stop teasing me, there is only so much a pony can take." Thought the happy blue pegasus. Fluttershy then picked up Angel Bunny, who let himself in the room.

Rainbow Dash frowned, "Doh, great. Him." Said Dash under her breath. After Fluttershy held her rabbit and spun him around while giving him Eskimo kisses, she finally crawled under the covers with her mare friend. Angel quickly fell asleep on the pillow, after a quick glare shot Rainbow's way. Fluttershy then cuddled up to Rainbow Dash and bat her eye lashes her way. "Good night, Rainbow my love. Sweet dreams." Rainbow Dash put her arm around her as she snuggled in closer, "I am already having the sweetest dream come true. I love you." Dash whispered as she brought her lips lovingly to the shy ones. They shared a tender kiss before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

Rainbow Dash was in the middle of her sleep when she felt a rustle under the covers. She opened one magenta eye in the oddly dark bedroom. She moved her arms about trying to feel for the warmth of her mare friend. All she felt was the bed. She fully opened her groggy eyes as she raised her head to try and get a better view. She noticed the door was opened, and that there was no Angel or Fluttershy. She cocked her head to one side, "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Are you here?" she called out in a tired voice. She saw that the hallway lights were turned on, and a shadow of a pony was walking towards the room.

All of a sudden Fluttershy's face peered from the door. "Yes Rainbow Dash?" she asked, her face somehow brightening the dark room. Dash smiled at the sight, "There you are. Come back to bed and cuddle with your big strong mare friend." Fluttershy grimaced as her expression turned angry. "NO!" she yelled. Rainbow Dash visibly pulled back in the bed, "What?" she asked confused.

"I said NO! Is it so bucking hard to get a few moments alone without you bossing me around all day? I mean you practically take advantage of me on the stupid cloud!" She screamed louder. Fluttershy's head pushed through the half open door, showing a glove with blades for claws grabbing her head. Rainbow Dash freaked out at seeing that her mare friend's head had been removed from her body, and out came the burnt stallion from the movie, smiling wickedly at her. Fluttershy's head kept on berating her, "Tell you what Rainbow Crash, how about you stop being such a bucking creep, and get out of my life!"

Rainbow Dash shot up from their bed, screaming. She was dripping sweat, and taking ragged breathes. She looked about to see Fluttershy sleeping soundly next to her. She was seated in the bed, her hooves rubbing at her thighs nervously. "Oh, oh buck. Ok, it was just a bad dream." She panted. She felt something hop on her lap. She looked down to see Angel glaring at her. She gave him a look, only to have him raise a paw that wore the famous glove of Freddy Krueger. She screamed as he slashed at her face.

Rainbow Dash woke up screaming again. She looked around wildly, fear in her eyes. She saw Angel sitting up from his spot on the pillow, looking at her questioningly. She quickly grabbed the small animal and chucked him at the wall. "Hay no, I am not doing this again!" she yelled as the little rabbit slammed into the wall and slowly slid down to the ground.

Fluttershy jumped up at the yelling and clutched at her blanket. "W-what's going on! Dashie!" Fluttershy called out in fright. Rainbow Dash threw herself on her and started feeling her head and neck. "Oh thank goodness it's still attached. I'm finally awake for real this time." Dash said as she collapsed on top of the small mare. Fluttershy just blinked in confusion.

"Are you alright Dashie?" she asked, worried. Rainbow Dash blew out a sigh of relief as she planted a sloppy kiss on Fluttershy, "Oh Shy. I'm sorry I woke you up. I was having a really weird and scary dream." Rainbow Dash admitted once she was fully aware. Fluttershy craned her neck forward as she stroked the rainbow mane of her mare friend, trying to relax her. "Oh no you poor thing. I do so hope it wasn't too scary. Come here, let mama Fluttershy make it all better."

Fluttershy pulled Rainbow's head to hers as she planted kisses all over the blue face, making Dash smile. She held on tight to the pegasus on top of her. Rainbow Dash finally calmed down enough to feel sleepy again. She was quite content to lay on top of Fluttershy and cuddle up with her. "Thanks Shy. I feel much better."

Fluttershy shut her eyes proudly, "See what all these scary movies do to you Dashie?" Fluttershy lectured. Dash nuzzled further into the yellow fur as she got comfortable. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I think I'm good to fall back asleep. You mind if we sleep like this?" asked Rainbow. Fluttershy hugged her again and smiled, "Of course not. As long as I'm near my Dashie. Goodnight Rainbow." Said the comforting mare as she felt her eyes grow heavy. Rainbow Dash closed hers, feeling warm, "Night Flutters."

Down stairs there was one very angry Angel Bunny wearing a tiny band-aid on his nose. That stupid blue pony just threw him into a wall for no freaking reason! And his mother didn't even notice! Oh there will be revenge for the rabbit. He grumpily squeezed between a pillow and his blanket as he forced himself back to sleep.

**And there you go, chapter 13. The song was "I'm in the Mood For Love" I hope the cloud scene wasn't too weird, it was different, for me to write that is. I just had to put a Nightmare on Elm St in there somewhere. I love that movie. I hope their date didn't disappoint. There will be a few more dates before Dash's jealousy fully comes out.** **Eventually, they will take the next step in their relationship. That will be a tough one to write, but I do love a challenge. Once I get this speech out of the way on Monday then I will start work on the next chapter. Hope this was a fun read, please tell me if I need to work on something. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there everyone. Sorry for the wait. I was having trouble thinking of how to start this off. Well you didn't come to read that, but the story, so here it goes! BTW I will try spelling somepony, anypony, ect correctly, even if it kills me lol.**

Rainbow Dash awoke from her very peaceful sleep. Her eyelids slowly fluttered to their open position. She wiggled her nose as she sniffed the sweet scent of what smelled like nature around her. The smell of flowers, morning fresh air, clouds, all combined seemed to put her stirring mind at ease, yet making it harder to will herself awake. She felt such softness under her hooves that she thought for just a moment that she was napping on a cloud. That is until she remembered the utterly perfect night she had with her new and official mare friend.

Soon her eyes opened wide at the memory playing through her rainbow head and the excitement she felt at the realization of just what was under her. She lifted her head up and looked lovingly at the adorable sight under her. There lying on her back, looking like a little angel, and not the bunny variety, was Fluttershy. She slept happily, a smile on her face. With each breath, she made a cute cuddly sound that Dash couldn't help but grin at. Fluttershy held her front hooves up to her chest tightly, looking like a little baby. Rainbow Dash blushed but continued to grin as she felt her loves back hooves kick against her tail as she slightly stirred in her sleep.

Rainbow Dash's happy smile soon turned into a mischievous one as she recalled their make out session on the cloud. She leaned her head closer, while holding onto the yellow body a little tighter. She then lightly blew into Fluttershy's ear, making it flick about as Fluttershy turned her head into the pillow, unwilling to wake up. Rainbow Dash licked the tip of her yellow muzzle, making Fluttershy grimace and wiggle her nose at the cool sensation. "Wakey wakey my little Flutter Butter. Your super cool mare friend wants another kiss before she has to start her day."

Fluttershy was slowly coming to, pouting in her daze. "Mm, no." she said sleepily. Rainbow Dash quirked an eyebrow and gave a small smile at the display of cute rebellion. She tried nuzzling her awake, softly. She noticed that she was falling back asleep. She stroked the pink mane, thinking of the best way to wake her up. "Hm, I could surprise her with a sexy wake up call. Oh that would be something. Or a little prank to start up the morning." The prankster in Dash took over as she leaned her head back up. "Oh no! Is that a giant fire breathing dragon coming right this way?!" she said in mock fear. This did not go unnoticed by the smaller pegasus as she yelped, kicking her legs out in fear as her wings shut tight. One of her hind hooves connected hard with Rainbow's stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. And another hoof got her in her chin as Fluttershy screamed for her life, "Dragon! Dashie, Dashie, run! There is a dragon!" she screamed frantically.

Rainbow Dash quickly recovered as she held her mare friend down to the bed, trying to calm her. "Fluttershy, Flutters, relax. There's no dragon here, I promise." She said as she finally got the scared mare to calm down and blink her confusion. Her soft voice quieted down even more in her embarrassment. "Oh my, sorry for the outburst Dashie. I don't remember dreaming about d-d-dragons." She said, her voice trembling towards the end as she held a hoof to her mouth.

Rainbow Dash now felt a little guilty, not expecting such an outburst. She rested back on top of the pink mane mare. "That was actually my bad Fluttershy. Sorry about that. I was trying to wake you up with uh, cuddles and stuff. But that didn't work. I promise not to say dragons anymore while you are asleep." Dash explained as she gave a guilty smile.

Fluttershy only looked off in the distance, before returning the smile and chuckling. "Oh, ok. Well, as long as there are no real dragons around, and nopony got hurt." She said happily. Rainbow Dash smiled at her as she rubbed her chin which dully ached. "You sure can kick hard Shy." Fluttershy bit her lip as she held Dash's face. "Oh no, did I hit you while I was waking up. Oh no no no! I am so sorry Rainbow Dash, I- I didn't mean to. Oh curse my violent ways. Oh please don't be cross with me Dashie. I will take anger management classes, this won't ever happen again." Fluttershy desperately apologized.

Rainbow Dash gently put a hoof to her mouth as she laughed. "Please don't Shy. It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have scared you while you were asleep. You are anything but violent, it doesn't even hurt anymore." said Rainbow as she half lied about it not hurting.

Fluttershy smiled gratefully at the words. "Oh, ok thank you Rainbow." Rainbow Dash kissed her on the forehead. Fluttershy giggled at the kiss, rubbing her chin gently, alleviating some of the pain. Fluttershy let out a yawn as she stretched her body out while still under her mare friend. She arched her back, unknowingly rubbing Dash in her sweet spot with her thigh, making her magenta eyes pop out as Dash gritted her teeth to hold back any noise escaping her.

Fluttershy stretched out her wings and arms, hearing her spine crack. She then loving wrapped them around Rainbow Dash. She cuddled into the strong chest of her love and relished the warmth emitted from her. Dash regained her senses as Fluttershy loosened the hug and went to petting the rainbow mane of her mare friend.

Dash glanced down to the pony beneath her curiously, know more aware of how close and personal they were physically. Fluttershy bat her eyes flirtatiously, at least to the blue pegasus, as she looked up innocently to her. Fluttershy continued to stroke the prismatic mane with one hoof while holding hooves with the other. "So tell me Rainbow, no more bad dreams after that first one?" she asked playfully.

Rainbow's eyes widened as she gulped. "Uh, dang, I was hoping you forgot or maybe passed it off as a dream." Said the now embarrassed pegasus. Fluttershy giggled a little as she leaned forward for a quick lick to Dash's lips. "Well, waking up to you on top of me was kind of a give away?" she questioned, one eye closed. Dash took the opportunity to nuzzle the yellow cheek.

"Well, maybe you became a sexual beast and seduced me in the night, and just forgot Shy?" Rainbow joked, and was rewarded by a now red Fluttershy. She snapped her out of whatever image was in her mind by planting another quick kiss, this time square on the lips. Fluttershy was smiling again. "Oh, well, there is nothing to be ashamed of with having a nightmare Dashie. We all do sometimes. I'm glad I was close by to help. It's scary when you have one, and there isn't anypony near to comfort you." Said the timid mare.

Dash started to rub Fluttershy's shoulders affectionately, "Um, do you think you can keep the whole nightmare thing hush hush Shy? I gotta reputation to keep, ya know?" said the mare on top. Fluttershy smiled sweetly at her as she enjoyed her massage, "Oh of course Rainbow Dash. I won't tell a soul, not even any of my animal friends." She promised. Rainbow Dash covered her face with kisses, "Best. Mare Friend. Ever!" Rainbow Dash emphasized her point by giving her best mare friend ever a tender and loving kiss.

Rainbow Dash pulled away all to fast for the mare beneath her who gave a small pout. Rainbow smirked toward her, "No sad faces here babe. Just remember, tomorrow is Hearts and Hooves Day, and I have something really special planned for us." Fluttershy brightened up again at the words. "Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Rainbow Dash started leaving wet hot kisses on her mare friend's neck, making her squirm under her in delight, relishing the moans coming from the smaller yellow pony. "Nuh uh… it's a… surprise… you will… oh baby… gr... have to wait and see." Said the teasing flyer between kisses, enjoying the entertainment she was getting out of playing around with her mare friend, while Fluttershy was stroking at her wings.

"You better watch the way you touch these babies, unless you want to wake up the beast that is the Radical Rainbow!" exclaimed Dash as her wings opened up more with each touch. "Oh, so it's ok for you to tease me Dashie? That's not fair ah!" Fluttershy was cut off by Rainbow Dash sneakily reaching her hooves below and stroking the butterflies that adorned her mare friend's flank. This action made Fluttershy's eyes roll to the back of her head as she thrashed her head back against her pillow.

Rainbow Dash smirked yet again at her new discovery, "Well that was interesting Flutters." Fluttershy finally opened her eyes to look at her naughty lover, "You never get tired of teasing me, do you?" said the now not so shy mare, a hint of desperation in her voice. Rainbow Dash grabbed her front hooves and held them together above her head, as she pressed down a little harder against her. "No ma'am. And now that we are together, there is WAY more to explore, and new ways for me to get you going." She seductively whispered into Fluttershy's ear as she softly caressed her cutie mark some more.

Fluttershy let out another moan as her wings started flapping aimlessly, her body bucking up against the dominating mare. Rainbow Dash gave her another longer and more passionate kiss that got both of their hearts racing. They eventually had to stop for lack of air, both smiling and panting. Fluttershy was surprised when Rainbow Dash stood up, stretching out her body and jumping off the bed.

Fluttershy suddenly felt cold with out her mare on top of her, she turned to lie on her side as she watched Dash stretch her wings. "Dashie, where are you going?" she asked, worry in her voice that she did something wrong. "I got to get things ready for tomorrow. I want it to be the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever for you. You only deserve the best after all. Plus, if Pinkie waits too long without doing her pranks, this town will suffer." Fluttershy couldn't help but agree with Pinkie and her prank addiction, and the scariness if she doesn't do some every once in a while. "Ok, just let me lay here a minute longer, and then I can make us some oatmeal. How does that sound my love?" Fluttershy said with a smile, "It feels so good calling her that. I'm so happy." She thought as she waited for a response. Dash licked her lips, glee in her face and demeanor. "Yummy yum yum. Thanks babe, you're the best."

Rainbow Dash then left the bedroom to go to the bathroom. Fluttershy nestled in the covers, enjoying the peace and tranquility, yet missing the excitement she was feeling just moments before. Her train of thought was broken when she heard a very loud scream from Rainbow Dash, a scream so loud she flipped over and landed on the floor. She quickly rose up and ran in the direction of the noise. "Rainbow, Rainbow! What happened?" Fluttershy exclaimed. She stopped dead in her tracks, totally unaware of how to react. Rainbow Dash was sitting in the bathroom doorway. Head hunched over, and wings flared open in agitation. There was a big bucket on her head. And she was covered head to hoof with a brown sludge. Fluttershy recognized it as the leftovers and slush that she fed Mr. and Mrs. Piggy, some of the animals she helped take care of. And she knew from past experience that it doesn't smell very good, and a pain to get out of your fur if it spills on you.

Rainbow Dash turned back at her, eyes hot with anger, bucket still worn like a helmet. Fluttershy took a step back. Rainbow looked around madly at the floor. "Angel Bunny, get over here so I can kill you!" Rainbow screamed at the top of her lungs. Fluttershy gasped at her words. "Rainbow Dash. Now I know you are upset. But there is no need to want to resort to violence. You are not even sure if Angel did it." Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth, trying to calm down. She pointed to the end of a carrot that lay in the middle of the floor, like a calling card. Fluttershy frowned at that. She called out for her naughty pet.

He came out, walking like he was on top of the world. They could see his smug little smile at his work, as he fell on the floor laughing. Rainbow Dash shook with anger, "Grr. If Fluttershy wasn't here, oh what I would do to you!" she said in her mind. Fluttershy stomped one hoof on the ground, gaining his attention. "Now Angel Bunny. This was very bad of you mister. I expect better from you. You explain yourself right this instant." She demanded sternly. He pointed to the blue pony, making a sign of being picked up and thrown at a wall.

She put a hoof to her mouth and turned back to a now guilty and dirty Dash. "Is this true Rainbow?" she asked sadly. Now Dash only felt guilty for making her sad. "I can explain. I was still freaked out from the nightmare. I thought I was still dreaming, I completely forgot. I'm sorry Fluttershy, that was way not cool of me. I shouldn't do that to any of your animals." She apologized profusely. Fluttershy bowed her head in understanding. She then turned her attention back to Angel.

"I understand that you were really upset Angel. But that was an accident, and this is no way to handle it. This is not acceptable in my house." Angel glared at the snickering pony that stood behind his care taker, holding back laughter. "Ahem, pay attention mister. If something like this happens, get mommy, I will take care of it. Wasting food and getting Dash all dirty like this was very bad, and you know it."

He simply waved his paw at her. Fluttershy frowned, and all of a sudden her stare became quite frightening. He quivered at the sight of the oncoming, infamous stare. "Now you go to the corner for a long time out while I help Dashie clean up. And when we are done, you will have to help feed all the animals, and clean the bath tub. No buts about it mister." He quickly nodded his head and sprinted over to the corner of the hall way. Once the two ponies went inside the bathroom, he grumbled to himself at how unfair this all was. He stayed in the corner though, not wanting to make his mom anymore mad.

Fluttershy already had a nice hot bath running for Rainbow Dash as she was nervously adding bubble bath and different things in the water. Rainbow's anger was subsiding at seeing how nervous her mare friend was getting, she could barely keep the bottle straight her hooves were shaking so much. Rainbow Dash was trying to stay in one spot, so as not to track the mess around. She had to keep fighting the urge to walk over there and hug the shaking mare.

She could only use her words. "Fluttershy, babe, relax. It's not going to kill me or anything." Said Dash in a much calmer voice. Fluttershy turned back with watery eyes as she mixed in the stuff with a hoof, "I-I-I'm sorry Angel d-did this. But it won't happen again. J-just please don't be m-mad. P-please?" Fluttershy asked in a scared tone. "Oh, she is scared of seeing me explode again. I guess I look pretty mean when I'm mad." Thought the drenched pegasus. "Flutters, I'm not mad anymore, Just annoyed. But I shouldn't have yelled like that. Especially when it scares you. But don't worry, I just want to get clean is all." Dash explained.

Fluttershy sighed in relief. "Oh good. Here, let me help you inside the tub." Rainbow Dash walked into the tub quickly, with help from her mare friend. She was greeted by many pleasant smells that almost got her mind off the terrible smell that was stuck to her. She looked up to Fluttershy who was in mother mode by now. "Oh dear. This will definitely take lots of scrubbing, but we will have you all cleaned Rainbow. Don't you worry none."

Even in the water, the brownish black slop stuck to her fur and mane. She didn't even want to take a look at her feathers. Fluttershy put some shampoo on her hooves, and started at the rainbow mane she loved to nestle with. She scrubbed vigorously at the rainbow hair as she leaned over the tub, moving her mare friend this way and that. She eventually slowed to a more relaxing pace. Rainbow Dash enjoyed the hot water and the massage her head was getting. Fluttershy's touch was really relaxing, and so was the water. "Say, what stuff did you put in here, smells good."

Fluttershy gave a small grunt before answering, "Just some stuff I bought at the spa, it's supposed to really relax you, while cleansing the fur. Full of lovely, urm, incents. And this shampoo is great for getting rid of stains and smells, it smells like strawberries and crème." Fluttershy said, using the accent of the Aloe and Lotus towards the end. She added more and went to work on her neck, back and shoulders. Rainbow Dash gave a sigh of relief, Fluttershy's hooves were like magic to her. "Awe yeah. This is the perfect way to alleviate stress. Thanks Shy." Said Rainbow Dash as she melted into her mare friend's hooves.

Fluttershy smiled warmly, "You know, you should go to the spa with Rarity and myself some time Rainbow. If you like this, you would just love all the stuff they have there." Rainbow closed her eyes and shook her head, "No way. This mare has a reputation to keep. Besides, what can they do there, that you don't already do here, and that you can probably do better? Plus, I don't get kisses and cuddles from Aloe and Lotus." Rainbow then turned around, flashing a smile, and leaning up for a kiss. Fluttershy giggled as she put gentle pressure against her shoulders with a hoof. She then put out a sponge with some face cleanser on it, "How about my lovely Rainbow cleans up her face, and then I can shower her with kisses?" Fluttershy asked sweetly. Rainbow smirked, and got to work on cleaning her face. She stood up so Fluttershy could work on her back and sides better.

Rainbow Dash felt her wings stiffen, as hard as it was to move them since they were still weighed down with the glop. Fluttershy was now softly stroking her belly and flank, making Rainbow moan with delight. "Mm, that's the spot Shy. Feels awesome." Fluttershy was too engrossed in getting her love squeaky clean that she didn't really hear the words. She moved down her legs and thigh, gaining another sensual growl from Dash. This time she did hear as she jumped up, nearly falling in. Rainbow looked at her hungrily, fighting the urge to pull her in the water with her, and work on the things they did last night on the cloud.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane, as if she was caught with a hoof in the cookie jar, "S-s-sorry Dashie. I didn't mean to." Rainbow turned around and caught her in a lip lock. Fluttershy closed her eyes as she was blown away by the sheer passion behind the kiss. Rainbow Dash turned her head slightly as she put a dripping wet, yet clean hoof on the back of the pink mane, pulling her head closer. This time, Dash moved her tongue in first, massaging Fluttershy's lovingly while exploring the warm mouth. Fluttershy felt her wings rise up at the heated moment. But all too soon for the yellow mare, the kiss was over. Rainbow Dash smirked at her and winked, "Don't be. I really liked it."

Before they knew it the bath was over and Fluttershy was rinsing Rainbow Dash off as she drained the water. The smaller pegasus frowned at the unsightly ring in her tub as they finished, but by now she also felt guilty for being so harsh to Angel Bunny. She handed Rainbow a towel before calling her rabbit in. He hopped in slowly, beady black eyes rimmed with tears. Dash rolled her eyes at the rabbit as she dried herself off, admiring her freshly clean and slick body.

"Now Angel Bunny, did you think about what you did, and why it was wrong?" Fluttershy asked, already eager to going back to spoiling the small creature. He started wiping the tears from his eyes. In truth he did have a nice long thought on everything. As much as that rainbow pony angered him and stole away his attention, he had to admit that his mother was far happier now that they hung out so much. And it was this same stupid pony that took care of her when she was her saddest, and even he could see how much she cared for his mother. To chase her away, would mean pain and sadness for his mama, something he never wanted for her.

He sniffled as he nodded and ran to her legs, hugging her tightly. With this simple action, Fluttershy's tough façade was broken, and she was back to being putty in the bunny's paw. Dash face hoofed at the sight, "Please don't tell me you're going to fall for that Shy." Fluttershy carried and cuddled her beloved Angel, "I really think he means it Dashie. He isn't a bad bunny after all." He hopped out of her arms and even gave the blue pony a quick hug. Dash fought the urge to shove him away, "See, he really means it. I think I was too hard on you Angel baby. How about you just clean the tub, and mama will feed everyone else and make new pig feed. And when we are done, mama will make you favorite breakfast!"

Angel jumped up and down at this as he ran to get a bucket and sponge. "**Favorite breakfast!** After what he did? He could get away with murder that dumb rabbit!" Dash cursed in her mind. Fluttershy grabbed a brush and gave Dash a once over, earning some rolling eyes and a giggle from her mare friend. "But first my fastest flyer needs her breakfast. Something really yummy to make up for such a rough start." Fluttershy gushed as she admired how pretty Dash looked right now. Dash shot her flashy whites as she hovered in the air, "I sure do. Oh boy, I can't wait, your food is always the best Shy." Dash complimented as they made their way to the kitchen.

Fluttershy quickly whipped up some oatmeal with extra fixings for her mare friend. She also made those pancakes that she loved so much, plus hash browns with a side of fruit. They enjoyed their meal outside on Fluttershy's patio table, relaxing in the morning sun and enjoying the sight of animals waking from their sleep. Rainbow Dash gathered the dishes up to take to the sink, "Want me to help you feed the animals Shy?" Fluttershy rose her hoof to her chest, the sun glowing behind her, making her smile all the more radiant to Dash, "Oh no. I know you got weather duties to do. And Pinkie is waiting, just don't hurt any pony with your pranks. Please."

They placed the dishes in the sink together. Rainbow Dash caught Fluttershy against the counter, and covered her in more kisses, before tickling her with a wing and flying away. Fluttershy sighed, unbelievably happy at how well things have turned out. "I never knew love could be so grand. Oh I wish I had told her sooner, things are so perfect now. I just can't wait for my Hearts and Hooves surprise tomorrow." Fluttershy chirped out as she prepared and served the food for all her animals. She only had enough pig feed for this morning, but she wasn't mad. She felt like she was walking on sunshine, and totally happy to make more. "Oh, but first my little bunny needs his favorite breakfast."

Rainbow Dash was soaring through the sky, busting the clouds around Ponyville. She was flying high, both literally and metaphorically. "Being with Fluttershy is freaking awesome! I am so lucky to have such a wonderful mare to call my own. And there ain't no way I am ever letting go. Ah, what a beautiful morning." Rainbow finished off with some tricks before landing in front of Sugarcube Corner. Just as she landed Pinkie Pie shot out of the door, crashing into her pegasus friend. "Oh my gosh! Dashie! I missed you so so so SO MUCH! It feels like foreeeeeeeeever since we last hung out and did some pranks. This will be so much fun." Pinkie Pie said as fast as Dash flied. "Hey, I missed you to Pinks. This will be fun. I have been dying for some awesome pranks."

Pinkie Pie started rubbing her hooves together evilly, cackling, "Indeed it is Dashie. Dying for pranks, mwhahaha!" Dash quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what her pink friend meant. "Ok, so where do we start?" Rainbow asked. Pinkie ushered her inside the strangely dark bakery. "Well, before we come in, I have something special waiting for you in the kitchen. Very special, just for you." Rainbow perked up at this, "Oh, what is it? Some new tasty treat for me to try." Pinkie Pie continued her giggling.

"Something like that. It just needs a special ingredient to be perfect. A dash of something is missing. Maybe you can help?" Pinkie Pie held open the door for her rainbow friend. Rainbow Dash happily and quickly trotted into the dark kitchen, ready for whatever tasty treat her friend had waiting for her. A loud crash could be heard, along with a yelp from Dash.

Now Dash was laying on the cold kitchen floor inside the pitch black room. She fell into something, hitting her head. She felt something on top of her, holding her down. She struggled against her binds, becoming claustrophobic. She fought harder, feeling it cover her more as she grunted angrily. "Pinkie, help!" She called out in frustration. The lights were suddenly on, and a stunned Pinkie Pie was at the door. "Oh no Dashie, you ruined my surprise!" Pinkie cried out.

Dash looked down to her body to see that a bright pink batter was all over her clean body, and stuck to her fur and feathers. Pinkie Pie hopped over to her, "Awe. I had this new recipe that was super duper yummy. And I wanted you to lick the spoon before I made them into cupcakes and put them into the oven." Said Pinkie as she pulled the spoon out of the rainbow mane it was stuck to. "Owe, that hurts." Rainbow winched at her hair being tugged.

"Sorry Dashie. Oh they were a new recipe. I call them Gummy Cakes!" yelled Pinkie in joy as she took some in her hoof and licked at it. "Gummy cakes?" Dash asked, noticing her friend's alligator attached to her puffy tail all of a sudden. "Oh yes, I used lots of bubble gum to make it extra sticky and chewy when ponies eat it. Isn't it just the best?" Rainbow Dash looked back at her body. "Oh no, this is going to take forever to get out of my fur. And I just got cleaned. How am I going to get things done now?" the pink baker frowned a little at this. "I'm so sorry Dashie. I guess we can't go pranking today anymore. But actually, I probably have too much to do anyway because the Cakes need to place a big order for Hearts and Hooves Day. Speaking of that, are you ready for your date with Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, feeling happy again.

"How did you know Pinks?" asked a curious Dash. Pinkie waved her tail in her friend's face, "Pinkie Sense!" Rainbow rolled her eyes at the obvious. "Well, I paid for two tickets to the carnival at Trottingham tomorrow, but I still need to pick them up." Dash complained. Pinkie Pie jumped up at the opportunity to help a friend. "Oh, Oh! Let me pick them up for you. I can get them after work to make up for getting you all dirty." Offered Pinkie as Dash unstuck her hooves together. "That would be a big help. You sure you can handle it though Pinks. Tomorrow will mean a whole lot to me, I don't want any foul ups."

"I pinkie promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, yum!" said Pinkie as she repeated her famous promise. Rainbow Dash smiled wide at this. "Thank you Pinkie Pie. You really are the best. I'm sorry I ruined your cupcakes and we couldn't go pranking." Apologized Rainbow Dash as she slowly and messily made her way out the door. "Don't worry about it Dashie. Now you hurry home and let Fluttershy lick you clean." Pinkie joked. Rainbow Dash nearly choked at the intake of air from her gasp as she looked back with big eyes. "Or a bath. Whatever you guys do behind closed doors, none of my business. Bye!" Pinkie finished as she closed the door.

Rainbow Dash felt her cheeks redden at the thought of Fluttershy licking all this stuff off of her. She lifted up one arm, and took a tentative lick. "Mm, I taste delicious." Remarked the sticky mare as she slowly walked back to the cottage, pink batter causing her resistance, great training for her legs.

**Meanwhile…**

Fluttershy finally finished her chores for the day. She made a fresh batch of feed. She was lying on the soft green grass and watching her animal friends frolic outside, enjoying the sunny day. "Another nice day, thanks to my Dashie. I wonder if her and Pinkie are having a nice time." Her peaceful thoughts were interrupted at a familiar raspy yell of frustration. She looked to see Rainbow Dash, covered in pink and looking like she was having trouble walking across her small bridge. Fluttershy quickly ran over to her mare friend, meeting her at the bottom.

"Oh my goodness Rainbow. What happened to you? Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash was sweating by now, the batter making her hooves stick to the floor, as she had to forcibly pull to lift her hooves up for each step. "Ugh, Pinkie… Pie. She got me all dirty, I need… another, gr, bath." Grunted Dash. So once again Fluttershy helped Rainbow Dash into the bathtub, making a mental note to clean up the sticky trail she left behind.

She could tell that Dash was agitated, so she told the animals to let them be, and she filled up the freshly cleaned tub with the same stuff as before. Rainbow frowned knowing she was making a mess, "It looks so nice. I feel bad for ruining it." Fluttershy tested the water with a hoof to make sure it was hot enough. "Don't worry Rainbow. It was built to clean us ponies. Didn't Angel do a good job cleaning it? When I cam here to check on him, he was riding the soapy sponge like a surf board. That bunny is so cute!" Fluttershy squealed at the memory.

"Water's ready sweet heart!" alerted Fluttershy as she helped her into the tub and let her relax in there to soak. Fluttershy started scrubbing some shampoo into the rainbow mane of her mare friend, trying not to pull at the sticky hair while cleaning off the mess. "So what is this stuff anyway?" Rainbow shut her eyes and enjoyed the massage her scalp was getting. "Cup cake batter. Gummy cakes, made with bubble gum." Dash complained. Fluttershy stole a lick from her mare friend's face and enjoyed the flavor, "Yum. I do love bubble gum. Let's get you all cleaned up now."

The second bath took longer then the first, since the batter was stickier and hard to get out. 'Luckily it isn't made completely out of gum, it would be a shame to have to cut off that beautiful mane of yours." Rainbow Dash grabbed her chest, eyes wide, "Oh my gosh, thank goodness it didn't come down to that." Came the exhausted reply of the now cleaned pony. Dash stepped out and dried herself off, again. Fluttershy quickly gave her mane, tail and coat a quick brushing for her, both mares happy to be done with the chore.

Rainbow Dash stood tall, looking herself over in the mirror. "Thanks again for the help Fluttershy. I swear, if something else falls on me and I have to take another bath today, I am going to snap!" complained the cyan mare. Fluttershy stood next to her and looked at the reflection of them together, smiling at the sight of it. "No problem my love. I will always be here to help you with whatever you need. Even if I have to repeat it, a, a thousand times." Fluttershy added as she nuzzled into the blue shoulder.

Rainbow Dash put an arm around her, holding her close, "Dang, we sure look good together, don't we Shy?" asked the dare devil as she placed a kiss on the bed of pink that was Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy cast a worried look to her mare friend, "Um, excuse me, Rainbow, your wings?" offered the quiet pony. Dash looked to her wings, and saw what her mare friend saw. The feathers were all messed up from all the stickiness and water. They needed a good preening if she wanted to do any flying.

Rainbow Dash sat down grumpily, "Awe horse apples! I am way too tired to take care of them right now. But I got to." Rainbow groaned at having to do more grooming. Fluttershy rubbed her back as she sweetly whispered into her ear, "I don't mind doing it for you my love." Rainbow's eyes opened wide as she forgot her frustration. Before she had a chance to let out a single word, she felt Fluttershy's lips delicately and sensually on her wings. Dash let out a groan that Fluttershy smiled at as she continued preening the blue feathers.

Rainbow Dash was shocked and pleased at the same time. For pegasi, getting preened like this was something you did for your special somepony. Rainbow Dash arched her back and laid on the ground so Fluttershy could have easier access to her wings. "Fluttershy, my very own special somepony, forever." Dash dreamily thought. "Having my feathers done has never felt so good. Please, keep doing what you're doing Flutters." Moaned Rainbow as the yellow pegasus started on her other wing. Fluttershy continued her work, teasing her with little licks and kisses here and there, making Dash roll over onto her back with a huge smile of her face at the end.

Before Rainbow Dash could fully succumb to the wonderful feeling from her wings, Fluttershy was all done. "Teehee, I'm happy to know my mare friend enjoyed her special treatment after bath time. I hope I made you feel better." Giggled the shy mare as she nuzzled into the pony on the floor. Rainbow grinned her way before standing up and checking out her feathers. "Wow, dang Fluttershy, I have never seen them looking better."

Fluttershy blushed, but didn't look away, "Well, I may not have the biggest or strongest wings, but I pride myself on keeping them looking good and clean." Said the yellow pony. Rainbow Dash nodded her head in agreement. She looked to her mare friend's wings, ready to return the favor, but stopped as she remembered that the feathers were barely coming out. Fluttershy noticed what happened and realized that she hadn't bandaged them since last night. Fluttershy blushed as she tucked back in her wings and tried to turn her back away.

Rainbow Dash was too quick, as she grabbed her shoulders and held her close, "Hey, where do you think you're going? I already told you Shy, you don't ever have to hide things from me. I love you, just the way you are." Fluttershy hid her blushing face in the still slightly damped rainbow mane that hung over the shoulders of her love. "I'm sorry Rainbow, it's hard. But I know, you are the one pony I can trust completely." Dash held her as she ran her hooves across her back, "That's more like it. I promise, once those feathers grow back more, I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to have you do mine more often you know?"

They finally pulled away, smiling brightly at each other, "I will always be more than happy to preen those lovely blue feathers of yours." Fluttershy took a look into her cabinet. She pulled out a spray bottle and held it up to the fast flying pegasus. "I have this after preening spray that I know will give your feathers a wonderful shine, and it helps make them stronger. Do you want me to put some on you?"

Rainbow Dash tilted her head to one side as she looked at it curiously, "Really, it does? Well then yeah, put some on." Fluttershy started lightly spraying the wings with the spray, which left a scent of lavender. "I bought it at the spa. Aloe and Lotus said once my feathers come through a little more, that I should use it. I also have some moisturizer in my bedroom. Would you like me to put some on you?" asked Fluttershy once she stopped the spraying. She took a big whiff of Rainbow Dash, and got lost in the comforting clean scent of her love.

Rainbow Dash enjoyed the scent of the spray to as she stood up, "Ok, I trust you on these things. Just don't let it get out that the Dash used all this girly stuff." Boasted the rainbow mare as Fluttershy walked her to the bedroom. Fluttershy made a signal for Rainbow to lay on the bed while she grabbed the lotion from her basket in her nightstand. Rainbow Dash lay tummy down in the freshly cleaned sheets, resting her head on the soft pillow. "Today sure was tiring. It's really great having a pony to love and care for me like this. She is too good to me." Thought the relaxing pony.

Fluttershy made her way on the bed, and sat on top of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow peered up while still laying her head on the pillow, smiling at just how much happier Fluttershy looked now. Fluttershy hummed a tune as she squirted some lotion onto her hooves, warming it up before applying a generous amount onto the strong blue back. Rainbow Dash let out a pleasured moan of relief at the massage she was getting.

Fluttershy happily worked on the tense muscles of her mare friend. "Oh my goodness Rainbow, you are a wreck. I better do this more often." Grunted the motherly Fluttershy as she got a knot in the upper back, near the base of the wing. Rainbow Dash shut her eyes as she focused on keeping still to make the process easier. It was hurting a little, Fluttershy made softer and longer rubs in the problem area at feeling her tense up. "I know Shy. Having to walk half way across town with my hooves getting stuck with each step. It was one heck of a work out, let me tell you."

Rainbow Dash let out another pleasured groan when she finally alleviated the pain in her shoulder, and comfort over came her. Fluttershy kept up at the loving massage, as she bent her head low to plant soft kisses on the base of Dash's neck, making the mare on the bottom feel tingles go up her spine. "My poor sweet Dashie. I am so sorry you had such a hard day today. I do so hope this is helping you to unwind?" sang Fluttershy in a sweet tone. She started moving down the back, cracking her spine with little pressure, gaining a big and happy gasp from her love.

Rainbow Dash felt her body melt into the comfy bed, feeling the peace she got from her mare friend's hooves skillfully massaging her over worked muscles. "Ah, you have no idea how good you are making me feel right now Fluttershy. Believe me, this is doing more then help me unwind." Said Rainbow Dash in a carefree tone. Fluttershy blushed as she massaged lower, reaching the lumbar area. She skirted her hooves there, unsure of how far Dash would allow her to go. Rainbow Dash opened one eye to look at her confused face.

"Well you aren't going to stop there now are you Shy? My aching flank and thighs hurt the most!" Rainbow Dash complained with a smile at seeing how red her mare friend was turning. "Well, I don't want to take advantage of you. I hate it when I am so forceful." Said the timid young mare as her ears flattened toward her head. Rainbow Dash face hoofed as she chuckled at the whole silliness of it all.

"Don't fret about that Flutter baby, you are not taking advantage of me. I give you full reign of my body." She emphasized her point by shaking her flank lifting Fluttershy up as she let out a meep of surprise. Dash giggled some more, "And I kind of like it when you are forceful, it's very sexy. But let's not forget who the top mare here is." She said as she pointed to her chest. Fluttershy gave an audible gulp as she scooted back and off of Dash's body.

She gently placed her hooves on Dash's flank, where her cutie mark was. "Ok, but you tell me if you don't like it, or anything ok?" Fluttershy could feel just how tensed up the muscles of her legs and flank were. So after a quick feel for where she should press, she used a strong pressure as she kneaded the bunched up muscles. At the instant she did, Rainbow Dash let out a howl, startling her. Dash looked back with big glazed over eyes, "Don't stop Flutters, that felt amazing!" Fluttershy looked at her hooves, shocked at the power to bring pleasure with them. She sat back down and repeated the kneading after adding lotion.

Rainbow Dash moaned even louder than before, hooves curling at the relief she craved. She shoved her face into the pillow, practically drooling at how good it felt. Fluttershy started long movements up and down the length of her legs, "Is, is it still good Dashie?" she said in a quiet and worried voice. Dash nodded her head wildly, "Good. Very good. Keep going!" Dash exclaimed in ecstasy. The more Fluttershy massaged the bottom half of her mare friend, the more Rainbow Dash's flank rose into the air, tail flicking every which way in pleasure. Fluttershy felt a heat pool inside her, totally at a loss of how to handle it. She felt her eyes drift to the flicking tail which was raising itself as a certain part of her mind telling her to take a peek.

She shut her eyes, feeling guilty for acting in such a way. "I, I think we are finished here Dashie. I-is there anything else I can do to you. FOR YOU! I MEAN FOR YOU!" let out the creamy yellow pegasus in a skittish voice. Rainbow Dash slumped into the bed, taking a moment to catch her breath before turning onto her back, sighing deeply. "Well, since you offered. You can work on my front side. My pecs are all sore." Asked the cyan mare coolly as she made a puppy dog face. Fluttershy hid behind her mane, but was unable to resist the request. She carefully made her way back on top of Rainbow Dash, careful not to make any actual physical contact.

Rainbow Dash quickly sat up and planted a big wet one on the shy mare's lips before falling back down. She stretched out her arms and smiled warmly at the pony on her. "Come on Fluttershy. I need you. It really helps me, don't be scared, I'm not going to bite you." Teased Rainbow as she wrapped her rainbow tail around Fluttershy's rear leg. Fluttershy looked at the tail as her lips twitched up into a smile. She looked back to Rainbow Dash, who was waiting patiently, eyes closed and with a confident smile on her face.

Finally noticing her wings up, she forced them shut as she carefully sat right above Rainbow's hips. She leaned forward and hesitantly placed her hooves on the strong pectoral muscles that was her chest. "Oh my, she looks so… sexy. Laying here under me and making all those noises. I have only dreamed I would be the one to touch her like this. All these muscles, Dashie, you have such a great body. Oh, I better cool it and just focus on massaging this wonderful feeling chest. Be a good filly Fluttershy." Thought the earth loving pegasus.

Fluttershy took a deep breath, and focused her entire weight on her hooves, as she stroked the pectorals down their sides. This made Rainbow Dash jolt upward slightly, surprised by the pain and pleasure she felt mixed in. Her eyes were wide once more as she looked up innocently to Fluttershy. "What was that?" Fluttershy placed her hooves back in their starting position, "You are holding a lot of tension here. The fact you have such big strong wings make it hard to reach, so I have to push down harder. But I can massage both of these muscle groups. It doesn't hurt too much does it?"

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out as she hit her head back on the pillow, "Hurts… so… good!" said Dash as her body jolted up with each stroke, and relaxed at the comfort it brought after each one. Fluttershy was soon done, as she grabbed the lotion and added it on her front side quickly. "Oh I'm sorry Dashie. I should have applied this first. I promise to remember next time." Rainbow Dash let her finish before pulling her into her strong embrace. Fluttershy looked up into her face, and saw a smile that made her heart skip a beat, and appreciation and love in those magenta eyes. "Don't apologize. You made me feel so good right now. I think I owe you a special something." As Fluttershy opened her mouth to protest, Rainbow Dash caught her in a tender kiss.

Fluttershy fell into the sweet and warm kiss as her body just felt everything that was happening to it. Rainbow Dash held her close, feeling the quick heart rate of her smaller lover. She kept her arms wrapped around her as she opened her legs to allow the smaller pegasus to lay between them. Both sets of wings shot open at the feeling. Rainbow Dash started doing her own little massage to Fluttershy's wings, pleasured moans from said pegasus music to her blue ears. Just as things were getting heated, Rainbow Dash let out a big yawn.

Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh as she cuddled into the crook of Dash's neck. "I think my big strong pegasus needs her nap." Rainbow Dash giggled at her body's reaction. "Well I can't help it if you have the magic touch. But I feel like you are getting the short end of the stick here Shy." Fluttershy nuzzled her body in, feeling the heat within her slowly die down. "Well there is always Hearts and Hooves Day tomorrow! I will let you make it up to me then. Today, you deserve a good rest." Responded the yellow pony.

Rainbow Dash looked out the window, to see the sun start to lower in the horizon. She held her Fluttershy closer as she wrapped the blanket over them. "A nice little nap sounds great, especially with my cuddle buddle. Don't you tell a soul I just said that Shy." She finished jokingly as she let the softness of her love make her eyes heavy. Fluttershy let out a little yawn, "I won't as long as I get to be your cuddle buddle forever Dashie. Sleep well." Within moments, both mares were asleep in a loving hug, smiles on both of their faces.

**Some time later…**

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were still napping peacefully in each others arms, enjoying the comfort of holding one another. The moment was warm and relaxing until they both awoke to hear some rather hard knocking on the door. Both ponies lifted up their heads, looking at one another and then at the door. "Who could that be? And how long have we been asleep?" asked Fluttershy as she stretched out her legs and wings. Rainbow Dash noticed that Angel had snuck into the bed and was curled up on her chest. She frowned as she scooted him off. He woke looking at her curiously, before turning to his mother. He then got under the covers and went back to sleep. "More importantly, how did we even hear it with all the snoring that rabbit does?" Complained Dash, fighting the urge to kick the rabbit off of the bed.

Fluttershy giggled at how unaware her mare friend was of her own loud snoring. She hopped off of the bed and put on her night time robe, making sure to not put her wings through the slits so as not to expose them. Rainbow's mind drifted from sleeping with the enemy, Angel, to the lovely and graceful sight of Fluttershy and how mysteriously attractive she looked in her robe. As Fluttershy trotted out the room and down the stairs, Rainbow Dash quickly followed her with out a word of protest.

Just as they arrived at the front door, Rainbow Dash pulled forward and opened the door for Fluttershy. She quickly fell back at an explosion of confetti and party sounds that happened as the door opened. "Pinkie Pie!" said the downed pegasus. The pink baker bounced in revealing a familiar purple unicorn and green alligator. "Hi girls! I also brought Twilight and Gummy. I have that very special thing you wanted to get Dashie!" yelled the party pony.

Rainbow Dash rose back up and hovered in the air. "Great! Thanks so much Pinkie Pie." She then looked to Twilight who was smiling politely, "What brings you here egghead?" Dash asked jokingly. Fluttershy finally made herself known by coming out from behind the coat rack that she was hiding behind after the noise, "Hello Pinkie. Hello Twilight. How are you both this evening?" she greeted.

Pinkie Pie danced in place, "Oh well I had this special delivery Dash wanted me to make. So I did it lickity split. And then I remembered she never got a bite of my new and improved Gummy cakes! So I went over to Twilight's to have her help me make a less sticky batch. And then I suggested we watch some monster movies. So we put on a classic, Godzilla!" said Pinkie as she did her best Godzilla impression, making Fluttershy hide behind the cyan mare.

"Wicked cool Pinks. I love those movies!" exclaimed the excited pegasus. Pinkie nodded her head wildly. "Yeah, me to. Do you girls know what you see if you watch Godzilla backwards?" The other three ponies shrugged their shoulders, not coming up with anything. Pinkie Pie then started with some funny motions, "You see a giant lizard monster rebuilding a city and then moon walking into the ocean. Haha!" she snorted out a laugh as she rolled on the floor holding her sides.

The other three looked at each other before joining in on the silly laughter. Pinkie Pie sat up. "I just knew Twilight would love the movie. And guess who else does? Gummy!" she pointed to the unblinking alligator. "So I brought him. But I forgot to tell her. We also had a sticky accident with the first batch of Gummy Cakes. But I got to bathe Twilight!"

Both pegasi turned to see a quiet and blushing Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie then popped in their view, spinning Gummy around, "And during her bath is when Gummy decided to let her know that he was there! Oh you should have seen how surprised she was to see him in the tub again!" Now Twilight was hiding behind her hooves now. Rainbow Dash put an arm around her, "Don't feel so bad Twilight. Fluttershy had to bathe me twice today. And the second time was because of Gummy Cakes."

Twilight smiled at the nice gesture. "Thank you Rainbow. I did notice how well groomed you look today." Pinkie Pie was now in front of the blue pony, grabbing her wing and stretching it out, "Oh I was about to say that. Your fur is so shiny and soft. And these feathers never looked so good!" Rainbow Dash shooed the earth pony away. "Yeah my Fluttershy sure did one fine job on making me look even more awesome. No easy feat mind you." Twilight playfully jabbed her in the ribs with a hoof, "Your Fluttershy is it?" Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at her while wrapping a wing over Fluttershy, who smiled all the more.

"That's right, my Fluttershy. We are official mare friends after all. And I am determined to take extra special care of her." Said Dash as she nuzzled affectionately into the yellow cheek. Pinkie Pie nearly convulsed from the sweetness over load. "Oh my gosh, this is wonderful Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sitting on a cloud. B-u-c-k-i" Twilight quickly used her magic to zip shut Pinkie's mouth. She quickly unzipped it, "ing loud and proud!" Twilight shoved her hoof in the fast flying mouth, "Pinkie! Can't you see you are embarrassing poor Fluttershy to death."

Fluttershy was totally red faced as she tried to hide under the blue wing. Dash to was blushing but held a goofy grin. Fluttershy sneaked a peek out and spoke, "W-well, we haven't gotten t-t-that f-far yet." She stuttered out. Rainbow Dash rubbed her back with a hoof, "Don't freak, we are all adults here. But she is right, we haven't done that yet. I'm letting Fluttershy call the shots on when we are ready for that." She said with a smile, hoping to calm her mare friend down.

"Awe, how sweet. Dashie is behaving for her sweet Flutter butter." Said Pinkie as she hugged her pet gator. Dash's eyes widened, "How did you know I call her that?!" asked Dash in a warning tone. The earth pony cart wheeled around the room, "Lucky guess." She then laid on her back, clutching her sides. She bounced right back up and pulled out the tickets and a perfect plate of the new cupcakes. "Here, I wanted you two love bird ponies to try my new and improved Gummy Cakes! Made extra special with our very own best unicorn, Twilight!" Twilight was busy inspecting Rainbow and Fluttershy, when she heard her name mentioned.

Twilight smiled at how well the treats turned out. They all ate some of the cupcakes. Fluttershy finally came out of her shy shell, "Oh Pinkie, you are a baking genius. These are so good. I love them." She said after wiping her mouth with a napkin. Rainbow Dash spoke with a full mouth, "Nom nom, yeah… These are great! You gotta bust these out at the next party! Nom." complimented Dash.

Soon they finished their milk and cupcakes. "After tomorrow I will throw you guys a big happy we got together finally party and introduce them to the rest of the group. Maybe we can even start selling it at work!" Pinkie sang happily. "You should sell them for Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie. If you make them heart shaped, I just know they will be a big hit." Suggested Twilight. Pinkie Pie did a back flip, "What a great idea Twilight. That is why you are the all around cutest brightest bestest pony here." Yelled Pinkie. "Fluttershy is the cutest Pinks." Rainbow added. "Maybe you can come see me early in the morning and help me make them. We can hang all day tomorrow and bake bake bake!" Pinkie happily suggested. Twilight rose her hoof to her chin, "Well, it would be a nice way to spread the loving cheer of the day around. And what better way then with a good friend. Okay Pinkie, I will be there early morning to help you make some batches." Twilight finished.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy saw them off to the door, hugging them goodbye. Rainbow Dash then shut and locked the door. "Well, those filled me up for the moment. Amazing how Twilight got them to be bubble gummy without actually having tons of it in there, staying in our stomachs for seven years." Fluttershy giggled at the old rumor of how long gum can get stuck in you. "Well, let me just get the animals ready, and I will make us a small tomato bisque soup. Then we can get some shut eye."

Rainbow Dash flew around in the air a few times, carrying her mare friend in a hug with her. "Alright! Let me help you feed them and put them to bed." Dash said as she quickly fed the animals. After all the animals were cared for, Fluttershy made the soup for three and they ate in the bedroom for a change with Angel Bunny.

They finished their soup. Dash stood up, ready to take the dishes down, when Angel started collecting them in a neat stack and somehow hopping toward the door. Fluttershy sat up higher in her bed, "Are you sure you can carry that all by yourself Angel? You don't want any help?" Angel shook his head as she kicked shut the door closed. Rainbow Dash gave a curious look, "Brown nose. At least he is behaving and did something useful." She thought.

Fluttershy cuddled under the blanket next to her mare friend. "I think Angel wants to have another sleep over with Tank. So it will be just you and me tonight." Fluttershy innocently stated. Rainbow smiled deviously as she surprised hugged her, kissing her mouth and face eagerly, "Good, That's exactly how I wanted it." Rainbow pulled her into another kiss, stroking her slim frame and getting comfortable with her. After a few minutes of teasing and kissing, Rainbow Dash rolled off of her and lay on her side. They entered their typical spooning position. Rainbow Dash nuzzled her muzzle into the back of Fluttershy's ear, gaining a giggle from the yellow mare. "I am going to make this the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever for you Fluttershy. I love you so much. I never dreamed of being so happy." Whispered Dash. Fluttershy felt her heart swell at the endearing words. "And I love you so very much Rainbow. You are all I have ever wanted, and all I need. Thank you for being the mare of my dreams." Fluttershy whispered back. Both mares cuddled up and happily fell asleep, eager to star their day of love tomorrow.

**The next day**

Fluttershy awoke from her peaceful slumber, with quite a surge of energy. She lay there, in the arms of the mare of her dreams. She enjoyed the perfect moment, enjoying the feeling of being held. She wiggled into a more comfortable position, facing Rainbow's sleeping form. "She is just so beautiful. And she looks so wonderful when she's asleep. I have to be the luckiest mare alive to have a pony like her. I want to feel like this forever!" Fluttershy happily thought as she played with a rainbow lock of hair. She noticed the sun was barely going up, and decided she better start her day.

Fluttershy snuck out of the embrace of her love, and quietly got out of bed. She had managed to not wake up Rainbow Dash or Angel Bunny. She wore a smile on her face, as she softly walked to Rainbow's side and planted a soft kiss, making her smile in her sleep. She went down stairs and got an early start on feeding and caring for her animals. She ran into her garden and fetched the sweetest berries from there. She hurried back into her home as she prepared a tasty Hearts and Hooves Day breakfast to share with her mare friend.

She made some berry covered waffles, with a spinach and cheese omelet and fresh squeezed orange juice. She picked some fresh wild flowers that she used for toppings on their breakfast and looked on with pride. She brought out her special table cloth and decorated the dinning room with pinks and whites. She took a seat back to admire her work, excited for their special day to be here, taking a whiff of the sweet aroma.

She skipped up the stairs, blowing kisses to the animals she passed by, holding a single red rose in her injured wing. She gave a big smile once she entered the quiet room, letting out a small squee. In bed together were Angel and Rainbow Dash. They were cuddled together for warmth and comfort, the pony's snoring tickling the ears and whiskers of the rabbit. Rainbow Dash held her small pet in her hooves, snoozing peacefully. "Awe, they are too cute when they actually get along. Why can't they always play nice like this all the time?" Fluttershy thought to herself.

She was snapped out of her daydream when she noticed Rainbow Dash stir in her sleep. She placed the rose in her mouth by the stem and rushed over to Rainbow's side. She bent her head low, eyes closed, as she lightly nudged the back of her neck. Rainbow let out one last snore as she snapped her eyes open. She blinked the last of her sleep away, patting the spot next to her to find her sleeping buddy. She finally noticed the pretty yellow pegasus standing at the edge of the bed, smiling warmly at her.

"Fluttershy?" Dash said with a yawn. Fluttershy presented the single rose to her, ears flat and eyes big. Rainbow's senses came to her as she remembered what day it was. She scratched the back of her head with one hoof while holding the rose in the other. "Fluttershy, this smells so good. Thanks." Fluttershy leaned onto the bed, and gave a quick peck on the tip of the cyan nose. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day my love. I have a special meal prepared for us downstairs." Stated the smaller pegasus as she shared an Eskimo kiss with her mare friend. Dash pulled her on top of her, wrapping her in a wing hug while putting her legs and arms around her. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day to the most beautiful mare in the world, who is also all mine might I add." Fluttershy giggled as she cuddled into the hug, "Yes, always and forever yours Dashie."

Rainbow Dash ate some of the rose, then presented the rest to Fluttershy. "Wanna help me finish it?" asked the bold mare. Fluttershy happily and daintily nibbled at the rest of the rose away. Rainbow Dash finally noticed the rabbit that was peacefully sleeping against her side. She frowned at him, ready to push him away until she heard Fluttershy's voice. "Isn't he just a little angel. It was so good to see you two resting together and getting along. It really lightens my heart and just sets my day off right." Fluttershy gushed quietly. Rainbow Dash noticed the sparkle in her eyes, the words sincere. She turned back to the rabbit which caused her so many woes, yet also brought Fluttershy so many joys. She smirked at him, and pet his back softly, playing with the puffy little tail.

"Yeah, he is kinda cute, I guess. But no where nearly as nice to look at as you my sweet little mellow yellow." Rainbow sweet talked as she held Fluttershy's chin in her hooves. "Oh my Dashie, you are just so sweet. How about we just let him sleep, and we can enjoy our lovers breakfast in peace." Rainbow Dash quickly flew out of the bed and hovered in the air. "That sounds awesome! Let's get this day started." Dash whispered excitedly as she zipped away to the bathroom.

Soon they walked down to the dinning room together. Fluttershy led Rainbow Dash to the table, making sure her eyes were closed. When Dash opened her eyes, her wings sprang open with excitement as she jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh Flutters, I-I can't believe you did all this, and just for me. Thanks babe, this looks so freaking good." Said the dare devil pegasus as she tightly hugged the yellow mare as they spun in the air. Fluttershy peered lovingly into the pink eyes, "Nothing is too good for my Dashie. You deserve so much more. I just want to make you so happy." Fluttershy admitted as she nuzzled her face.

They sat down next to each other, savoring every bite. "I wish you would have at least let me help with breakfast, or the animals. You are a sneaky little pony." Teased Rainbow Dash as she fiddled with the pink mane. Fluttershy tried to block the playful hooves, "But you deserve a break. Besides, I wanted to be a good girl for my surprise after all." Said the ever elusive mare. Rainbow Dash pinned her against the wall as she planted more powerful kisses to the soft yellow neck. "Well you just keep on being the good little pretty filly for me, and there will be plenty more of this coming your way." Dash concluded as she trapped her into another intense kiss, once again exploring her mouth with her tongue and her body with her hoof.

Both pegasi pulled out looking quite excited. "I love when you have me cornered like this. It feels so naughty, a-and safe." Fluttershy admitted as she hid her face in Dash's chest. Rainbow Dash smiled as she nuzzled her head back up, "I like it when you feel naughty and safe. How about you get cleaned up from all this hard work you did this morning, I'm going to fly back to my place to pick up a few things." Suggested the colorful and fast pony as she finally put her down and gave her wings a stretch.

Fluttershy smiled her way as she slowly walked to the stairs, "Ok, you will be back soon, won't you? I can hardly wait to find out what you have planned!" squeaked out Fluttershy, sounding like the little filly Rainbow Dash remembered before the bullying got real bad. "I love seeing her truly happy like this. I want to make her feel this good all the time." Thought the blue blaze as she walked towards the door. "Of course I will be back. And then we can have our awesome day together."

By the time Fluttershy was all cleaned up and dried, Rainbow Dash was back inside the cottage. Dash looked on quietly as Fluttershy was giving Angel breakfast in bed, "Alright Angel baby, please be on your best behavior while mama and Dashie are out. And remember, you are in charge while we are gone. Do mama proud, and she will fluff your tail twice this week." Dash rolled her eyes at the way the rabbit was catered to as Fluttershy kissed his face and nuzzled his head with her own.

"Let me just wrap up these wings and get a coat or something." Called out Fluttershy when she saw her mare friend. Dash quickly swooped her up in the air, making the yellow mare meep in surprise. Dash flew them both downstairs and placed her on the floor. "I got it taken care of Shy, don't worry about the bandages." Said Dash as she pointed to an article of clothing that was thrown on the recliner.

Fluttershy inspected it curiously, smiling at it once she realized what it was. It was a fine hooded jacket, most of it a midnight blue. On the back was the silhouette of a side ways facing griffon standing on its hind legs, wings flared and claws held out in a fighting manner. It was the same cyan blue as Rainbow herself. On the front side it held the same griffon, but smaller, and one on each side on the chest. It also had a nice pocket in the front, but what Fluttershy really liked was the material. It was soft to the touch, and woven in a way to keep the wearer warm but also give them room to breath. Upon further inspection she noticed that there were little slits for a pegasus' wings, but that there was also a flap to button it shut, most likely to keep your wings in and warm.

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly at how Fluttershy was looking at it. "Do you like it Shy? It's my old jacket. It's going to be a bit chilly where we are going, It's a higher elevation than Ponyville, so I thought it would be good for you to keep warm." Fluttershy enjoyed the feel of it on her one more time before putting it on. She looked in her living room mirror, "It fits perfect Dashie. Thank you. But isn't this yours? You don't want to wear it?" Rainbow Dash appeared behind her in the mirror, admiring how it fit so well on Fluttershy.

"Yeah it was. You could probably guess who gave it to me. Probably one of the only honestly kind things Gilda ever gave from the bottom of her heart. But yeah, I wore it a lot after I was kicked out of flight school. But now I am too big for it. But it fits you so well. I want you to have it, something to think of me by. Sorry, I don't have much clothes, I know it's not much your style, but you are looking pretty good in it baby." Dash complimented as she slipped the hoodie over her, pink mane flowing out from it, big blue eyes beaming.

Rainbow Dash circled around her and buttoned the flaps closed, hiding the wings. "And this way you don't have to worry about your wings showing." Said Dash, rubbing her mare friend's shoulders. Fluttershy giggled and pulled off the hood. "Awe, thank you so much Dashie. I would love to wear your jacket. Just another way to show that I am all yours." Rainbow Dash gave a big toothy grin at the words. "I love it already. But what are you going to wear if it's so cold?"

Rainbow Dash then put on her saddle bag, then turned to look into the blue eyes. "I got one in the saddle bag in case I need it. I also got our tickets. We gotta hurry to make the train." Rainbow said as she used her head to gently push Fluttershy out the door. "Oh, shouldn't I bring some bits, or pack lunch?" asked the polite mare as she was forced out of her home.

Rainbow locked the door and turned. "No, you just bring your sweet pretty self. I'll take care of everything else!" exclaimed Dash as she swooped her in her arms bridal style and flew them to the train. They entered the locomotive and took a seat, cuddling all the way. Rainbow Dash put her hoof gently on Fluttershy's chin, turning her head to face her.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen? They are bluer than the sky, I could get lost in them all day." Whispered Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy blushed, but kept eye contact, something she used to have such a problem with. She batted her eyes at her blue love cutely, earning herself a nuzzle. "That's no fair! How can I resist when you bat those things at me and smile like that?" Dash asked as she pulled her into a hug and planted a long yet soft kiss on Fluttershy's forehead. "Oh Dashie, you are such a sweet talker, you know that?" Fluttershy gave back as she leaned into the touch of her mare friend.

"I know, the best at it to I bet. But nopony needs to know that but me and you." She said as she used the bed of pink to rest her head on. Fluttershy closed her eyes and went to tracing small circles in the blue fur of Rainbow's chest. Rainbow Dash relaxed at the soothing touches. "Yes dear. It will be our little secret." Cooed the yellow mare as she lived in the moment with _her _Rainbow Dash. They spent the remainder of the train ride cuddled together in comfortable silence. Dash perked up when she heard the conductor call out their stop.

"Next stop, Trottingham!" called out the merry stallion. Rainbow Dash nudged her companion and grabbed the bags. "Alright Fluttershy, your surprise is almost here!" Rainbow Dash sang happily. She could help but feel her heart soar at seeing Fluttershy, no longer held back by her shyness, but happy and ready to tackle on the adventure of the day.

They walked out, Rainbow holding her in another wing hug. She smiled smugly when she heard the loud, for her, gasp of her mare friend. "Oh my gosh, is this a carnival!" asked the surprised mare. "Yeah, a special Hearts and Hooves Day one. They got everything Shy, rides, games, food, _petting zoo_, live shows. Even a tunnel of love!" Dash said, wiggling her eyebrows toward the end. Fluttershy turned back to her, wiggling her flank and tail with excitement, "Really! All that? Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU Dashie! It's been so long since I have been to a carnival. Not since we were fillies in Cloudsdale!" Fluttershy said, again sounding like a filly.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go and have some fun!" They presented their tickets, and entered the large carnival that felt like an amusement park. They both ran inside. Fluttershy looked up to Rainbow Dash, whose eyes grew big at the sight of all the rides. "Did you want to try out some of the rides first Dashie?" Rainbow Dash answered her with a quick lick to the cheek, as she pointed to a big roller coaster. It was _The Siler Bullet_. A huge roller coaster. Fluttershy shrank in size, noticing the humongous drop, loops, twists and turns.

She looked back to Rainbow, who was practically begging her with her eyes. "Uh, if that's the first one you want to try, let's, oh, let's give it a go." Fluttershy weakly said. She felt her stomach knot and her legs buckle just from the sight of it. "Be brave Fluttershy. She went and put all this effort into today, the least you can do is ride a silly, ginormous, death defying, can go far faster than you, could give me a heart attack roller coaster. I'm going to be sick." She tried her best at calming herself as Rainbow Dash pushed her into line.

Fluttershy felt like she was going to faint when they were next in line. The roar of the ride, the click clank of it when it went up, the screams of all the ponies that went on it, all making her shake like a leaf. Rainbow Dash wrapped her arms around her quaking frame, "Don't worry Shy, this is like, one of the safest rides here. And I will be right next to you, keeping you safe, I promise." Fluttershy whimpered for a moment, before turning to her. "C-can I have one last kiss, p-p-please?" she somehow managed out. Rainbow rolled her eyes, but was more than happy to oblige.

She pulled her into a deep kiss, feeling Fluttershy's tongue desperately feel every bit of her as her hooves held on tightly. The kiss helped settle some of her nerves, as they sat in the seat and fastened their seatbelts. Fluttershy was shaking all over again, teeth clattering, "M-maybe this isn't such a, such a good i-d-dea. Can you l-let me out please? She whimpered out. But the ride was already in motion. Rainbow held her in her arm, cheering on the way up.

"This will be so freaking awesome! Yeah!" Fluttershy felt her eyes water and her heart pound. She was sweating bullets as she was holding her breath. The continuous clanking of the cart going up a constant torture to her. Her heart stopped once they were at the very top, dangling there for a moment. Rainbow Dash's mouth was agape, as she raised her hooves and opened her wings. "Put'em up Shy! This will be awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled happily. Fluttershy quickly dove into her side and held on for dear life as she let out a fearful scream.

Rainbow Dash was laughing the whole way through, yelling her praise, as Fluttershy kept her eyes shut. Fluttershy felt the g force pull at her face, a few tears falling prey to the wind. Thankfully for the frightened pony the ride was over quickly. Rainbow Dash hopped out, pumped up from the adrenaline. She saw the shocked state of her mare friend, and carried her on her back out of the ride and on a bench. "Wasn't that just freaking coolness to the max Shy? We were blazing through there! Like wam, zam! You took it like a champ. You have some guts girl!" Fluttershy's breathing finally returned to normal, as she looked up questioningly at Dash. "Guts, me?" she asked, unbelievingly.

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air, raising her hooves up high. "Yeah, you were way brave. Once me and Gilda skipped class to go to one of these. You know she was too chicken to go on one of these rides. I don't get it, we both fly faster then this, and do tricks in the air that are the same as the turns in the ride. I guess she just didn't like being held down and flown around in a little cart, control freak. But you did it. I'm impressed." Dash answered.

Fluttershy's eyes widened at being impressive and brave to her mare friend. "T-thank you Rainbow. That means a lot." Fluttershy felt herself smile. "I guess it was worth all the scariness." Rainbow helped her off the bench and led her deeper into the carnival. "How does a slower sit down ride sound there beautiful?" Fluttershy blushed again, but was relieved at the description of the ride. "That sounds more like my speed. Thank you Dashie."

Fluttershy's panic came back again as she saw the decorated line to the "slower sit down ride". _The Haunted Mansion_ was all the eerie sign read. Fluttershy back up instinctively, bumping into an unmoving Rainbow Dash. "T-this looks scary Dash. I don't know?" Fluttershy questioned as she kept her head low, nervous frown taking over. Rainbow pointed to little fillies and colts that came out of the ride laughing and smiling. "It's a kiddie ride Shy. It's not really haunted. Just good natured fun." Fluttershy looked at them, wishing she could be as brave. She whimpered some more, "Are you sure?" Rainbow pushed her to the fast moving line.

"Sure I'm sure. Besides, I will be with you the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you." Rainbow Dash was pleased to see that she was right, it was a ride fit for young ponies, a feel good ride for one to catch their breath. But for Fluttershy, it was a ride through some of her worst nightmares. Rainbow Dash had to hold her and quiet her down with each obviously fake decoration and effect. She thought she could joke her way through. She tried to get her to focus on the catchy music, but to no avail. She thought she would like seeing the instruments playing on their own in the air. But all she got was "Ah, ghost! Oh no, dead things coming to life! There is something behind that door, it's going to eat me!" yelled Fluttershy. They came to the sinister looking trees, "Come on Shy, remember what Pinkie said. Giggle at the ghosties?" Fluttershy only held on to her tighter, hiding her face in her side. Rainbow Dash sighed, "I could really use Pinkie here right now." Rainbow was impressed by the ballroom ghosts dancing, and made it a point to take her out for a dance later. The ride was finally almost over, as Fluttershy finally peaked out.

The scary voice came out loud, "Watch out for hitch hiking ghosts!" A holographic ghost stallion appeared in front of them, making Fluttershy throw her arms in the air and scream at the top of her lungs. They came out, Fluttershy looking like she might just drop dead. Rainbow sighed, "Alright, so no more ghost related stuff. How about one that's less scary, and more adventure?" Fluttershy groaned in response but let her led the way.

Rainbow Dash thought for sure that she would like this ride. "Who doesn't like pirates, right?" As they continued their ride through Pony Pirates of the Caribbean, she found out Fluttershy does not. At first, Fluttershy enjoyed the quiet serenity of the ride. She even liked the alligators, and the soft banjo playing, and the tunnel. But as soon as an image of squid beard came out warning them, she was back to hiding in her side. She yelped when they had the small dip, and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel bad each time she felt her flinch at each loud boom.

She rubbed her back affectionately , and kissed her head. This was enough to make Fluttershy look at what was going on around her. She saw mares being married off, and stallions being dunked. She saw pirates pillaging and causing havoc. She shivered at the sight of it all. "Poor Shy is too scared of everything." Dash thought. Fluttershy relapsed at the final ship fight scene. Again, Rainbow Dash had to carry a stiff as a board Fluttershy off the ride on her back. She placed her on the ground, and noticed how she looked more pale than before.

Rainbow frowned as she saw Fluttershy try and fake a smile. "T-that was, fun?" she lied. "Alright, this isn't how it's supposed to go. Fluttershy is supposed to be enjoying this to!" Dash remembered a lesson Applejack taught Rarity about sisters, "It's a give and take." Dash pondered on how that simple philosophy could work for any relationship, even romantic ones. "So far, we have been doing all the things I want to do, and she just goes along to please me. It's about time we did something I know she will like." She planned.

"Flutters, I just know the next one you are going to love. It's got you written all over it!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile. Fluttershy tried to gather her nerves as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Whatever you say Dashie." Rainbow Dash led her to a tropical looking area. Fluttershy brightened at a familiar face, "Pina Colada? Is that you?" Fluttershy asked a yellow earth pony with green hair, and a pineapple for a cutie mark. The pony at the concession stand turned and smiled her way. "Why Fluttershy! What a surprise to see you here. Out on a date are we?" Fluttershy nodded eagerly as she pointed to the rainbow pony. "Yes I am, this is my mare friend, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy introduced them. Rainbow smiled at seeing Fluttershy more calm and happy, but a little suspicious of the mare she never met before that Fluttershy seemed so relaxed with.

"Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash. Good to see one of my best customers out and about in the dating world." Said the other yellow pony with a smile. Fluttershy looked back to the mare of her dreams, "Yes, Pina here always has the best pineapples. And they are so yummy, the animals and I always enjoy them. Have you ever had one?" Rainbow Dash looked at the pineapple curiously, "No can't say I have." The green mane pony gasped at this. "Well then, you must try some. This is my first year serving for the Hearts and Hooves Day Carnival here in Trottingham. I have a new drink, a pineapple float I am promoting. How about I give you both a cup, on the house?"

Fluttershy rested her hooves on the counter, "Oh but we couldn't, what about your profit?" she offered. Pina Colada pointed to all the couples that were enjoying her new drink. "I got that handled Fluttershy. Besides, I owe you for taking care of my parrot when he was so sick." Fluttershy scuffed at the ground, but then smiled. "Well, ok. Thank you for being so kind. But expect me buying some more from you, I want to see this drink in every hoof in Ponyville." Pina Colada served them a cup of pineapple juice, with pineapple soft serve ice cream in it, and topped with a small slice of pineapple and a cherry through a tiny umbrella to keep up with the tropical feel. They thanked her and let her continue with the new large line of ponies.

They sat together on a bench in the shade, ready to drink. Both pairs of eyes lit up at the sensation playing in their mouths. Rainbow Dash greedily drank hers, and finished the ice cream with a spoon. Fluttershy followed soon after. Rainbow was nibbling on the pineapple "Holy smokes, this stuff is great. Why haven't I ever tried it before?" Fluttershy licked the little bit of cream left on Dash's lips, making them both turn red. "I don't know, but I know where she places her stand in town. I will start buying some more if you like. They are in season now." Fluttershy happily added. Rainbow Dash pulled out her cherry by the stem, ad waved it alluringly in front of Fluttershy's lips.

Fluttershy took the hint as she shut her eyes and took the cherry, kissing Rainbow Dash in the process. She then did the same with her cherry, letting Rainbow kiss her. Rainbow looked up to see the doors opening to the seating area. She smiled Fluttershy's way, who had become frightened once again. She held her in a wing hug, "Come on now Shy, we don't want to miss a thing."

The two mares entered the dark room and took a seat near the wall. Fluttershy held onto Rainbow Dash tightly, never letting go. "Hm, she is so cute when she does this. I can't complain when I have a pretty filly clinging to me all the time. Hehe, jackpot." Thought Rainbow Dash with a smile. The lights turned on, revealing a lovely tropical setting with pretty flowers and tiki heads. A voice rang out, making Fluttershy jumped into Dash's lap. "Welcome to the Tiki Room!" Soon some robotic parrots came down on their stands.

Rainbow Dash looked as Fluttershy smiled happily and brightened up at them talking in different accents. Soon the birds were singing, joined by even more birds. The flowers and statues were singing the catchy tune. Fluttershy clapped her hooves together to the beat, singing along quietly, along with young ponies and their parents. Fluttershy tugged at her arm, asking her to sing along with her eyes. "This is going to be so silly, but hey, it's for Fluttershy." Soon both mares were singing along and tapping their hooves, Rainbow Dash still holding her in a wing hug. Soon it was over, and they left the room. Fluttershy was gracefully skipping, feeling quite happy from the show.

"Oh my, that was so wonderful. Thank you so much for taking me here Dashie. You were right, that did have me written all over it. Weren't the puppets really well done?" Fluttershy said in a pleasant tone. Rainbow Dash followed behind her quickly, grin growing at seeing how much she enjoyed it. "Yes, I didn't mess this up." Thought the blue blaze. "Yeah they sure were. I'm happy I got to see it with you." Just then a flock of birds flew above them and landed in the tree they were under. Fluttershy stood on her tippy hooves, trying to communicate with them.

"Hello little birds. Lovely day out isn't it?" Rainbow Dash admired from the side. She noticed that the other ponies that watched the show were also noticing how the birds were coming down to talk with Fluttershy. A colt scampered close by, earning a smile from the yellow mare. "Can they sing the tiki room song to?" he asked in the cute innocent way children do. Fluttershy tilted her head at him, "I think they can sweetheart." She then turned to her new bird friends, whispering something to them. All the ponies, Rainbow Dash included, watched her curiously as she raised her hooves in the air. "A one and a two and a three!" Soon the birds started whistling the tune they just heard in the room, Fluttershy orchestrating it perfectly. All the ponies cheered from behind, stomping their hooves in enjoyment of a real live show.

Rainbow Dash looked on in admiration, "She is perfect. Look at her go." Towards the end, the birds took flight in a circle, still whistling their happy song, before landing in the branches and taking a bow. Fluttershy waved her hoof at them, before turning around to face the crowd of cheering ponies around them. Ponies of all ages, some couples, some families, all sent smiles her way. Fluttershy blushed, hiding her face in her mane, before bowing herself. She then looked to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash tackled hugged her before spinning her in the air. "You did awesome Fluttershy. I can't believe you just met those birds, and you get them to sing that song perfectly. You are so amazing with animals! I'm sure you know that, I just want to remind you." Rainbow Dash gushed out. She put her in the ground, but still held her in a loose hug. Fluttershy ran her hooves through the rainbow mane, "Thank you Dashie. I was a little nervous of performing at first. But, I don't know, I guess being with you makes me braver." Fluttershy admitted with a smile. Rainbow Dash planted a long soft kiss on her forehead, to which Fluttershy closed her eyes and squeed to. They realized they weren't alone from the sounds of d'aws that came from the still standing crowd.

Fluttershy hid her face in Dash's chest. Rainbow Dash looked at them with a scowl, "Can't a couple of pegasi get some privacy on Hearts and Hooves Day?!" The crowd laughed, some blushing as they left them alone. Rainbow Dash flew them to behind the tree, where they could be properly blocked off. She laid Fluttershy on her back on the ground, and then settled next to her. Fluttershy held her hooves up, tapping them together out of habit. Rainbow Dash then proceeded to nuzzle her, planting small kisses here and there on her neck and face.

"Ooo, Rainbow, you are the best mare friend a pony could ever ask for. Oh dear, don't stop." Rainbow Dash started kissing hard on her neck while trailing her hoof along her body. "What did you want to do now Flutters?" asked Dash between kisses. Fluttershy's eyes were rolling back into her head at the pleasure she felt from the attention from her rainbow lover. "Oh, whatever you want to do." She gasped out. Rainbow smiled a devious smile as she positioned herself over Fluttershy. "This is so naughty, doing this right under everypony's noses." Thought Rainbow's mind dirtily. She pressed her nose against Fluttershy's, as she pinned her down and felt over her body with her wandering hooves. "Oh you know what I want to do you tease you." Dash said in a playful tone as their lips met for another kiss.

They pulled back, both looking like they wanted to continue, but both knowing that soon ponies would hear and get curious. Dash's tummy growled in hunger yet again. "Hungry already my sweetheart?" Fluttershy giggled as she swiped at the rainbow locks. Rainbow started teasing the soft and subtle neck of her mare friend with her tongue, "Oh I have been hungry all day, just not for food my pretty little pony." Fluttershy felt her wings twitch and press against her soft jacket in excitement. She moaned in pleasure, urging Dash on more.

"Mommy, Daddy. Did you hear something?" Two pairs of eyes snapped open. Not wanting to give a show, especially to young ones, they decided to separate. Dash smiled happily, rubbing her neck with a small blush, "You hungry?" Fluttershy was trying to control her racing heart with a few deep breaths. She nodded sheepishly. "Ok, let's go get some grub. And then how about I take you to the petting zoo?" Fluttershy jumped up to her hooves at the prospect of more animals, "Oh yes I would love to. Thank you Dashie!" she said in an excited tone.

After fixing their manes they took off to the food area. Fluttershy pointed to a picnic area that she thought they could both enjoy. There they got coleslaw, macaroni salad, daisy sandwiches, and veggie salads. They sat at a little table, feeding each other affectionately, enjoying the freshly prepared food, much in the same manner as other couples in the eating area. They washed it down with juice and made their way to the petting zoo. Rainbow Dash watched Fluttershy's bottom as she bounced up and down at the site of the animals.

"Look Dashie! They have llamas here. Oh boy, and kangaroos and kiwis and so many others!" They waited at the gate until an older donkey let them in. An older mare appeared beside him, "What's this dear, more animal fans?" said the pony. Rainbow Dash sat on her haunches, tossing her arm around Fluttershy, "You won't meet a bigger animal lover than my Fluttershy here." The donkey laughed heartily, "Well, nice to see another animal lover here. Hope you two kids are having a nice Hearts and Hooves Day. Have fun and play nice." He planted a small kiss on his pony wife's cheek and went back to the gate.

Fluttershy and the older mare went to talking to each other while they made friends with the animals. Rainbow Dash sat there, feeling proud of showing her a good time. A few small bunnies hopped her way, and sniffed her curiously. Rainbow hovered in the air, "Hey, quit it. Those whiskers tickle." The little bunnies sped off to the other mare there. The kiwi caught Rainbow's eye, as it slowly approached her and bobbed its head at her. The older mare left to greet some more ponies as Fluttershy made her way to Dash.

"Did you make a new friend Dashie?" asked the now not so timid mare. Rainbow was trying to get her head around the strange bird, "What exactly is this thing?" Fluttershy pulled out some bird feed and held it out with her hoof. The bird looked at her, warming up instantly as he ate from her hoof. "This is a kiwi. They are a cute little flightless bird." Rainbow Dash looked closer, making the bird hop back. "Flightless huh. Am I glad I'm not a kiwi."

The little bird lowered its head. Rainbow smiled apologetically at it, "No offense there though." Fluttershy hugged it and gave it more feed. It ate it and happily skipped off to go to the other birds. "Ground life isn't so bad Rainbow. It can actually be quite enjoyable." Said Fluttershy as they made there way out of the holding pen. They waved their goodbye to the animal loving couple. Dash wrapped her wing over Fluttershy again as they walked round the huge carnival. "Any life, even the ground kind, is awesome with you in it Shy." The flashy pegasus complimented. Fluttershy squeed as she pecked her on the cheek.

They continued through out the park. Live music was being played, the sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing. All the day seemed perfect for all couples out on this cool sunny day. Rainbow Dash noticed a game being played. Ponies were tossing horseshoes. There were some stallions trying to win their dates some prizes, tossing but missing their target. Rainbow Dash put her bits down. "Give me a horseshoe, will ya? Please." She said, remembering her manners when Fluttershy nudged her a bit. Some of the stallions rolled their eyes at her. Rainbow grabbed it in her mouth, aimed after checking the wind with a wing, and swung her head, throwing the horseshoe skillfully at its target.

The horseshoe landed on the spike with a clank, gaining a few cheers from ponies passing by. The stallions mouths hung open, as Fluttershy started rubbing her face in Rainbow's neck. "Yay! You rock Rainbow!" Fluttershy quietly cheered. The stallion running the game pointed to various hats that were the prizes. Rainbow Dash studied the hats. Not very many catching her eye. She then saw a pirate hat, a captain's hat. "The captain one, with the bandana. Ugh, please?" she was reminded again of her manners. He handed her the hat with a smile and went back to watching the couples play the game.

Rainbow Dash held it up with her hooves, showing it to Fluttershy. "Oh, it looks so daring. A perfect hat for my Dashie." Rainbow shook her head. "Nope. I won this bad boy for you babe." With that Rainbow quickly put it on her head. She sat back, unable to resist how cute her little Fluttershy looked in a captain's hat. It was a little big for her, and Fluttershy had to push it up and roll the bandana a little. Rainbow Dash gave her a kiss on the lips quickly, and looked to some of the other games. "I just love games. How about your awesome mare friend wins you some wicked cool prizes Shy?" Fluttershy popped out one ear to better keep the hat from falling over her eyes, "Oh, do you think you can win me a teddy bear? If you want I mean. Please?" she asked shyly. Rainbow Dash saluted her date, "Aye aye cap'n! The kindest in all these seven seas!" she said in her best pirate voice. Both mares giggled as they looked at more booths.

Fluttershy pointed at to a big stuffed bear she wanted. The booth that held it was one that required a pony to throw a ball and knock down some bottles. Rainbow's competitive side came out as she gave a cocky grin. "No problem Shy. You just sit there and be beautiful, and I will totally own in this game!" Fluttershy sat down, raising her hooves to her mouth and cheered, "Woo hoo! Go Rainbow!" The cheer was loud enough for the cyan mare to make out. She spared a side glance, noticing as Fluttershy kept trying to keep the hat up as she looked on with big eyes.

Rainbow Dash put her bits down and looked at the donkey running the operation. "Alright there sir, gimme the balls and see a real champ takes these bottles down." The crowd watched her curiously. "Each set has three bottles. Knock down one set for the small prize, two for the medium, and three for the large extra fun and soft teddy bear." Said the smooth talking donkey as he pointed to the bear Fluttershy wanted. Rainbow Dash turned her head, winking at Fluttershy, "Don't worry babe, that bear is as good as yours." Rainbow Dash got the balls. She gave her flank one shake, making her mare friend smile. She looked to the donkey, "Betcha I can get em all down in one go!" she challenged the donkey as he gave her a confused look. She decided to show off and throw all three balls in the air, spin around and kick them. Everyone cheered when they knocked all three sets down.

The donkey's jaw was on the floor. Rainbow shined a hoof on her chest, and looked at it. "I will be taking the big bear now." She said nonchalantly. The donkey laughed as he got the bear down from the hanger. Fluttershy hopped over smiling wildly, "Oh Rainbow, that was amazing! As always of course. You are such an expert in everything!" Dash soaked up all the compliments her mare friend gladly gave her. The donkey handed them the bear along with a big plastic bag that Rainbow Dash stuck in the saddle bag.

Fluttershy hugged her knew bear doll, enjoying the plush softness of it. Rainbow Dash took a mental picture, loving how cute her Fluttershy looked holding a bear that was almost half her size. Rainbow Dash carried the bear on her back, using her wings to balance it as they continued down the game area. Dash continued to win more prizes, like necklaces, a super filly cape, and other trinkets by playing darts and coin toss. Soon it was getting too much and they started giving away things to little colts and fillies that were here with their parents. Fluttershy looked to the ski ball booth.

"Um, excuse me Dashie, but may I have a turn with this please?" The yellow pony asked politely, once again adjusting the hat with the help of her ears. Rainbow Dash smiled playfully at her, "Wow, my pretty little filly wants to try her skill at this? You go and win it baby!" cheered Dash, happy to see Fluttershy try something a little competitive. Fluttershy gave it her best. She scored decently, winning a medium prize. She clapped her hooves joyously, not used to winning in games before. "Way to go Fluttershy! I guess my awesomeness is rubbing off on ya. What prize did you pick?" The mare running the game handed Fluttershy a pair on cyan blue bunny ears that one would wear with a head band.

Rainbow Dash looked curiously at it, "Not a big fan of the animal type, but I am digging the color. But you would still look pretty cute in that." Rainbow joked. Fluttershy snickered to herself, "It isn't for me silly, it's for you!" she said with glee. Rainbow's magenta eyes popped out as she took a step back. "For me! No way Flutters, I can't wear that. I would look so stupid. And I ain't wearing something that will support Angel's reign of terror." Rainbow Dash said as she sat down and put up her hooves defensively.

Fluttershy gave her a sweet little smile, "Awe, but you would look so cute. And I won it just for you. Won't you please just wear it for a little while, for me?" Fluttershy whimpered, bringing out the puppy dog eyes and batting her lashes. Rainbow Dash slouched over, feeling her will cave in as her ears drooped, "Ah that's not fair. I can't say no to that face." Said Dash as she gave in. Fluttershy smiled brightly as she put the ears on Rainbow's head. Dash groaned as she caught her reflection. Fluttershy appeared next to her as she gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, bringing the bunny eared mare to smile again.

"I'm only wearing it for like ten minutes. Say, do you smell kettle corn?!" asked the now hungry pegasus. Fluttershy took a whiff of the air, her sudden upward motion making the hat slip back down. She continued talking with her eyes covered, "I do! Do you want to get some?" Rainbow Dash chuckled as she nuzzled her affectionately. "You can bet those cute little butterflies on that cute little flank. Let's get some."

They got their kettle corn, along with funnel cake, cotton candy and ice cream. They sat down and listened to the love music and little shows being put on. The sun was setting, Fluttershy was cuddling happily against her mare. Rainbow Dash looked on with joy as she felt the smaller pegasus take her spot on her side. A light bulb switched on in Rainbow Dash's head. She looked excitedly at Fluttershy who in return gave her a curious look. "What?" was her simple response to the look. Rainbow jumped up and started pushing her forward. "Come on we got to drop off this stuff somewhere. We have to do this before the night is over." Said Dash. They arrived at a locker area, needing two, one for the bear, and the rest for everything else. "It will be nice lighting the load, not that it's too heavy for me mind you." Fluttershy giggled at the unknowing pegasus. "You know it's been past ten minutes, right Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash tilted her head as she pondered the statement before grunting. She yanked the bunny ears off of her and tossed it in the locker as she put a hoof out for the captain hat. Fluttershy gave it to her and then tried to fix her hat hair. Rainbow Dash locked up the stuff and smiled sweetly to the creamy yellow pegasus, "You look beautiful, just wanted to tell you again. Come on, I don't want to pass this opportunity up." Fluttershy smiled graciously as she was pushed forward to the water area. Her soft features lit up when she noticed where they were looking at.

"T-t-the tunnel of… love!" Fluttershy whispered to herself. Rainbow Dash held her wing over as she gave a playful bump with her rump. "No Hearts and Hooves Day carnival would be complete without a romantic little boat ride through here. You will join me, won't you?" Dash asked, already knowing the answer. Fluttershy just nodded and smiled as a blush overtook her. They slowly enjoyed the trail of flowers that led the way to the ride. This one was the biggest hit today, but was frequently moving, so the wait wasn't too long.

They took a seat in their little boat for two as it pushed forward. Fluttershy was back in shy mode as she glued her eyes to her hooves in the beginning. With some encouraging cuddles from her rainbow flyer she was looking around though. The ride was slow and relaxing, just like Fluttershy liked it, calm strings music heard from the speakers. Once they made their way up the small hill, they fully entered the tunnel. It was dark at first, making Fluttershy squeal as she lunged into Rainbow's awaiting arms. Rainbow Dash held her there, feeling her soft fur under her hooves and the fast little heart beat against her chest. "You are too adorable, you know that? I feel like with you here with me, I can take on anything, just for you." Rainbow whispered in a loving tone. Fluttershy cuddled closer in the dark, "Thank you Rainbow. I always feel safe, as long as you're here with me." Soon the glowing lights shined in the tunnel, revealing exotic flowers and romantic art work painted within the tunnel. The atmosphere was dark and private, soft and pleasant. Rainbow Dash leaned back in her seat, shifting Fluttershy closer into her hold.

Rainbow relaxed at the feeling of soft gentle hooves stroking her rainbow mane. She snuck her hoof under the jacket and gently teased the injured wings that hid there. Fluttershy let out a small pleasant moan at the touch, eyes shinning in the dark tunnel. "Oh Rainbow, you look so beautiful, this lighting works so well for you." Fluttershy complimented. Indeed, the strange glow brought out the rainbow colors of her mane, glowing off of them, making the cyan mare look heavenly.

_Back in Ponyville, Pinkie's senses were going haywire. Twilight looked at her, not knowing what to make of it. "What was that all about?" she asked as Pinkie Pie went back to baking more Gummy Cakes. "Oh, I just got that Rainbow Dash is copping a feel feeling. Her and Fluttershy must be having a good time." She said happily as she bounced around the kitchen. The lavender unicorn blinked in confusion before blushing. She decided to drop the topic and go back to preparing the batter_.

Rainbow Dash kept on feeling the sensitive wings as she touched her free hoof with Fluttershy's chin, holding their gaze there, "Well I can't look nearly as good as you do Shy." Fluttershy blushed at this, but didn't look away. Rainbow sat there, wanting her timid love to make the first move. Fluttershy reached out her shaky hooves as she lightly stroked the feathers from the bottom up, making the flashy pegasus moan in delight, shutting her eyes.

Fluttershy felt her heart quicken at the sound, her own wings flustering in the jacket. She continued to feel the soft blue feathers as her wings were being stimulated. She then raised her face and softly grazed the blue lips. That was all the cyan mare needed to take control. She pressed her lips passionately against the timid ones of Fluttershy's. The familiar excitement of their night on the cloud came back to them as happy hooves felt up the other's body. Rainbow Dash leaned forward, gently forcing her mare friend to lay against the seat and rest her head on the cushioned side of the boat.

The bigger pegasus positioned herself over the smaller one, feeling her primal urges surface. She continued to kiss, deepening it. She rubbed at Fluttershy's chest affectionately, feeling and hearing the sounds of pleasure from the pony below her. Rainbow Dash felt her breath hitch when she felt Fluttershy's hind legs wrap around her waist, running her hooves in the rainbow mane. The bold mare let out a deep growl from within as she dug her tongue deeper into the mouth.

Soon they broke apart for a quick breath. "Dashie, it feels so good. More." Pleaded the yellow mare as her hips unknowingly bucked up and touched with Dash's. "Ah buck, she keeps this up and I'm going to take her here." Thought Rainbow Dash as she tried to control her urges. She went to softly nipping at the tender neck. Fluttershy continued her light upward motion as her front hooves trailed up and down her mare friend's sides and wings. The dominant pegasus then reached her hoof lower, softly feeling her way down Fluttershy's chest, stomach and inner thigh, leaving a hot fiery sensation for the inexperienced mare.

As Fluttershy's moans became louder Dash decided to rub at Fluttershy's inner thighs with both hooves. Dash could hear her heart beat as it sounded like it could pop out of her chest, "We're being so bad. Right in the middle of the carnival. And I'm so close to hitting her in her sweet spot, all I gotta do is move just a bit lower." She thought hazily as her hooves continued their massage moving just the smallest bit closer just to go back up.

Fluttershy was writhing in delight, the only thing she knew at this moment was the feel of her lover on top of her. Her hooves and tail twitched, her breathing more ragged. She herself couldn't believe how loud she could be when aroused. "I don't even care if this isn't the place I imagined our first to be. If she went for it, I wouldn't stop her." She thought as her sensory system went on overload. Rainbow Dash felt her will power waning, so she pulled her hooves from their position and slid them over the butterflies that adorned Fluttershy's flank. She pressed hard into the tense muscles there, earning an almost howl from the usually quiet mare.

Fluttershy wrapped her legs and arms tighter around her body, and connected the passionate kiss again. Soon the soft glow of the lights turned into a bright shinning one as the sounds of the carnival began to appear. Fluttershy jumped up, almost knocking Dash off as the small boat rocked back and fourth. Rainbow Dash steadied them both as she tried to keep the boat right side up. "Easy girl. No one's going to see us yet." Comforted Dash, now feeling comfortable enough to get up off of Fluttershy and help her into a seated position. The ride started making its rocky exit out of the tunnel, a sign to show couples to cool it.

Rainbow Dash hopped off the boat, helping Fluttershy off. Both mares were red and their manes disheveled. Rainbow Dash wrapped her wing over Fluttershy, who hid her face in Rainbow's neck. "That was over way too quickly for me. Some things are better not being finished fast." Dash joked. She noticed as couples and families were taking their spots in the field, waiting for the finishing number.

"Hey Shy, the fireworks are going to start soon. Wait here while I grab us a cloud." Dash said as she quickly flew off. Fluttershy put her hoof to her chest, over her still fast beating heart. "Oh that all felt so good. I, I wonder when we should take the next step. I think I may be getting impatient." Fluttershy said to herself. She noticed as many couples were cuddled with each other, kissing or nuzzling.

She smiled at all the love in the air, "And from now on, I don't have to look on feeling alone. I have somepony. My sweet Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash managed to sneak up behind her at the end, "The one and only!" she called out, making Fluttershy jump up and turn quickly. Rainbow Dash grabbed her in a quick hug as she flew them upwards. "I found us the perfect cloud. Trottingham's team left them just for this. We just can't be up too high with the fireworks." Explained Rainbow Dash as she placed Fluttershy on the cloud she chose for them. They lay on their tummies, cuddled close to each other. Rainbow Dash pulled out a small thermal blanket and covered them both with it.

Fluttershy rubbed noses with her, "Thank you so much for the absolute best Hearts and Hooves Day ever Dashie! I just love how warm you feel." Dash smiled happily, "Well I am always up for being your personal heater, blanket, or pillow." Said the rainbow pony. She took a side glance at some of the other pegasus couples that were enjoying the show from the clouds. One couple caught her eye. It was a familiar grey pegasus with blonde hair and cross eyes. "Derpy?" Dash whispered to herself. What caught her more by surprise was the earth pony stallion she somehow managed to get on the cloud. He was a brown stallion with a darker mane, and an hourglass cutie mark. He looked a little worried being up high and on a cloud, but she was there, resting on his back, hooves wrapped happily around him for safety. "Hm, well, good for her." Dash thought to herself.

She then looked back to the mare resting contently beside her. "I can definitely see us being together forever. I couldn't imagine being with anypony else." Dash thought as she rested her head on Fluttershy's soft one. Soon a beautiful display of fireworks were shown in their full glory. Fluttershy sunk in the cloud a little at the first loud one. Rainbow Dash wrapped a hoof around her and got her tail to curl around her leg, calming her instantly. There they cuddled as they enjoyed the different fireworks. They turned and looked at each other, different colored lights brightening their faces to one another. They rested their foreheads against the other. The fireworks shinning in each other's eyes as they felt the love in each others gaze.

Fluttershy cleared her throat, "Um, Dashie?" Rainbow Dash looked on dreamily into her blue eyes, "Umhm?" Fluttershy rubbed noses with her once again, "I think you are my one and only special somepony. I love you." Rainbow Dash felt her heart fly at the words, "You're my one and only special somepony. I love you to Fluttershy. More than anything I have ever loved." The finale continued as they shared a tender and loving kiss in the sky, holding hooves and lost in love.

Soon after the fireworks, they retrieved their belongings and got on the train ride back to Ponyville. Once in town, they happily walked to Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash set all the things down as Fluttershy tended to the animals, kissing them goodnight. She made one last check to her mail box.

She gasped loudly, getting Dash's attention, "What is it Flutterbaby?" she asked, worried it was something bad. Fluttershy reread the letter, "I can't believe it's time for that already." She said to herself. Dash cocked her head to one side, "What's wrong?" she asked again. Fluttershy lowered the letter and smiled, "Nothing. It's just time for me to defend my title as world champ."

**Oh my gosh. Ch 14 is done. I think it may be my longest yet. Sorry for the wait, starting it was hard. But once I was in the groove of things it got easier. Trying to think of Angel's revenge was tricky, but the idea of Rainbow Dash getting really dirty twice just seemed funny to me. There will be much more fluff and such before the actual plot continues. I think these two deserve some happy time to build on their relationship before things get heavy again. And yay to Derpy going out with Doctor Whooves. I was trying to find ways to sneak her in the story. She will have a bigger part much later in the epilogue, sort of. But for now she is just a funny background pony, like in the show. Hope the carnival was a fun date scene for them. Obviously Disneyland was a big influence for the rides. Thanks to all my reviewers for their support, it really pushes me. I got lots of school work but I will try and have the next chapter up asap. Night. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey everyone, I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews and advice I have received from you all. You all make some great suggestions. I hope the story still keeps interest. Not sure how long this will go for, but there is still a few ideas of fluff before the serious stuff returns. So enjoy chapter 15, and again I own nothing. Also the rating is being changed to M.**

Despair, utter despair had gripped the heart of Rainbow Dash. She was defeated, on the ground, lying on her back, rolling in agony. "I'm SO BORED!" she whined. She was reminded yet again by a group of ponies to be quiet by a group hush. She rolled over and groaned to herself as she covered her face with her hooves. She took a peek and looked on at the final round. The competition was called _Shhh. The Quiet Game_. And Fluttershy happened to be the returning world champion.

"I can't believe there are more ponies like her, unbelievably quiet." She mumbled to herself. It was actually quite the popular game that was held every other year, this year being Fillydelphia. The pony that ran the whole thing was an older stallion, one that was so rich he made Filthy Rich look like peasant. He truly enjoyed the beauty of silence. Silence is golden was written on a giant plaque on the wall. After the whole day spent supporting Fluttershy, it was finally the final round. Rainbow Dash remembered when she first was told about the letter,

"_This will be so cool Fluttershy. I finally get to see my mare friend in action, at a competition no less." Said Dash wildly. Fluttershy blushed, "Are you sure Rainbow? I don't think it will be your thing. I can go by myself." Fluttershy offered. Rainbow Dash leaned back into the recliner she sat in, "Hay no. You were there during the young fliers competition for me. I want to be there when my lady wins. And I just know you will."_

The cyan mare pulled at her face, "Boy do I regret those words." Indeed she was happy to know that her mare friend was a long time world champ at something, and wanting to be a good mare friend, she knew she had to go. Plus the competitive side of her wanted to see Fluttershy win. She just never anticipated it being so terribly long and dull. More annoyed glances were shot her way as she looked on at the final round. On one side of the table sat Fluttershy, sitting straight, unmoving, eyes glued to her new rival. On the other side was the new coming challenger, who had proved his worth in his first competition. It was a young colt, just a few years older than the CMC if Rainbow Dash would guess. His cutie mark was a paper and pencil, showing how he preferred writing to talking. There they both sat, still as statues, waiting for the other to make the smallest sounds.

"This has to be the most boring thing I have ever had to sit through. Seriously, this is worse then when we tried to figure out which Pinkie was the real Pinkie, and that was bad." She grumbled, earning another hush. "Ah stuff it you wet napkins you." The other ponies scoffed at her and returned to looking at the final round. Rainbow Dash felt her chest tighten and her muscles tense, as bead of sweat dripped down her face. It had already been four hours of Fluttershy and this colt staring at each other. Rainbow Dash felt like bursting out of the window, screaming like mad, but knew she had to behave on the quiet mare's behalf.

A glimmer of hope shined in Rainbow Dash's eyes as she saw the young colt wiggling his nose. The silence in the room was tangible as everypony leaned forward. Dash could see his young eyes squint and water, then like a sweet grace from Celestia herself, he let out a small sneeze. A buzzer went off as he dropped to the table and covered his head in shame. Fluttershy quickly looked to her fans and smiled. They cheered a quiet cheer that was close to Fluttershy's. Rainbow Dash hovered happily in the air as Fluttershy and the colt shook hooves.

The older stallion went up the them and shook both of their hooves as he spoke in his hushed tone, "And that wraps up this year's competition. And again, our winner is Fluttershy from Ponyville. Congratulations Fluttershy." Two stallions came out with a rather large golden statue and a big check that read one thousand bits. Rainbow Dash perked up at the sights of the prizes the yellow pony won. "And now for the party, open ice cream bar for all." He said happily as he left the room.

Rainbow Dash rushed over to the world champ. "Great job Flutters. I just knew you had this in the bag. What did I tell ya. I gotta admit this has to be one of the hardest things to watch, but just look at this trophy. It's freaking huge! And the bits, oh boy this will be a nice addition to your private stash." Rainbow Dash spoke freely, not noticing the disappointed look on the colt's face.

Fluttershy noticed though, as she bent lower to talk to him, "I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted young sir. But you did really well, considering your age. Most ponies your size are restless. I bet you will probably win next year's." she comforted with a smile. He sniffled to himself, "Thank you ma'am. You are very kind, and a great competition. It's just- it's just, I really needed the money so I can afford this special literature and arts school I had my eye on." He admitted as tears formed in his eyes. Both pegasi frowned at the little colt. Fluttershy smiled as she pushed forward the check, "Well how about you just take this then. I dare say you deserve it."

The colt looked up wide eyed at her, Rainbow herself felt her jaw hit the floor. Just then another mare came by and sat next to him. "Oh ma'am, we couldn't possibly take this. It's rightfully yours, and it's so much." Said the small colt. Fluttershy waved a hoof, "Please, be my guest. I have quiet a bit saved anyway, and I think you could use it more. It is so refreshing to see young ones with such good manners and who appreciate the beauty of silence and self control like you showed today." Gratitude shown in both the mother's and son's eyes as they bowed their heads in respect, "Thank you, thank you so much for giving my son a chance to fulfill his dream young mare." They bowed their heads again before leaving.

Fluttershy hid under her mane as she looked to her mare friend. "You have a heart of gold Fluttershy, you know that?" Rainbow asked as she grabbed hooves with the timid mare. "Thank you Rainbow. And thank you again for coming with me, I hope it didn't bore you to tears." Rainbow laughed, "Not to tears. I would never cry in public." The fast flier boasted. Fluttershy looked excitedly at the gallons of frozen treats at the bar. "And my absolute most favorite thing, free ice cream!" she squealed as she made her way rather quickly to her goal.

Rainbow Dash shook her head slightly as she held a lopsided grin, "So that's why she does this." She thought to herself. Soon they were both at the ice cream bar, Fluttershy grabbing a large bowl of green tea ice cream, Rainbow Dash getting a large one of rocky road. "Ok, maybe this was worth it. Let's chow down! I ain't stopping til my stomach hurts!" the proud pegasus exclaimed wildly, hunger in her eyes. Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "Me to. Tonight, I'm going wild." She chirped.

After the competition, they took the train home, both ponies over stuffed with ice cream. "Oh, ok so they will mail your trophy to your house?" Dash groaned her question. Fluttershy leaned back, rubbing her bulging stomach as she nodded her answer. Rainbow Dash rubbed her aching stomach as well, "Good. I want everypony to know my mare friend is the world champ!" she laughed, trying to get comfortable. She looked over to the sleepy mare beside her, "Come here and cuddle close to your awesome mare friend and let's take a little snooze until we're back in Ponyville." Dash smoothly commanded as she pulled the smaller pegasus close and rested her head on hers like a pillow. Fluttershy giggled as she nestled into the warm soft fur of her companion, "Alright Dashie. That sounds like a good idea." Her voice trailed off as the power of the food coma was taking its toll.

**A few days later…**

Fluttershy was walking happily down the road that lead to Sweet Apple Acres, a song in her heart and a skip in her step. Rainbow Dash was out on weather patrol, setting things up for some spring showers before summer went on full blast. She finished her work until dinner time for the animals. The day before Applejack dropped in to ask for help with Winona today. Fluttershy's happy mood faltered at the memory of it.

_Applejack casually strolled into Fluttershy's front yard, where Fluttershy was watering some of her plants. Applejack tipped her hat to the shy pegasus, "Howdy there Fluttershy. Nice to see another good friend again. How have you been?" she greeted happily. Fluttershy brightened at seeing the farm pony as she put down her watering can and rushed over and gave her a big hug. "Oh, great, thank you. And how are you Applejack?" Before the orange pony could answer, a blue blur came blazing in, tussling their manes with its gust of wind. The famous Stetson hat barely hanging on._

_The blur soon slowed to reveal a frantic looking Rainbow Dash, forcibly pushing the two friends apart. Applejack gave her athletic friend the stink eye as she fixed her hat, Rainbow Dash glaring back at her and sticking her face into Applejack's. "And what exactly are you doing here at my place?" Dash questioned. Applejack gave her a confused look, "Your place? Last I checked there RD, this here is Fluttershy's home. Unless you're a pet of hers now." She joked._

_Rainbow gave her a flat look at being called a pet before blushing at her bold statement, "Um, yeah, I mean this is Fluttershy's cottage, I've just been staying here for a while." Applejack was confused again as she craned her head over to look at Fluttershy who sat silently behind the blue pony, "Are your wings still that bad that you still need another pony here to care for ya? Shoot, Shy, y'all shoulda told me, I could help ya out so ya don't have miss hothead here doing all the work." She offered playfully. Fluttershy opened her mouth to explain, but Rainbow cut in again. _

"_My bad AJ, I guess I forgot to mention something. You see, Fluttershy is doing a whole lot better, doc says she is making a speedy recovery. I've been staying here because, well, we are dating now!" Dash said proudly. "Dating?! You… and Fluttershy?" Dash flipped her mane over as she puffed out her chest, "Yeah, isn't that what I just said? It's been what, two weeks now?" she asked herself more then Fluttershy. "And y'all already decided to move in with her after only dating two weeks?" the earth pony asked._

_The bold pegasus didn't like the tone of her voice, "Yeah, so what? Me and Shy have known each other since, forever. We may as well be married if you ask me." Applejack noticed the look of Fluttershy, how a blush came to her cheeks and a smile to her lips at the words. But then Rainbow Dash yet again blocked their view of each other, staring her friend and rival down, "Got a problem with me and Shy dating AJ?"_

_Applejack didn't budge from Dash, even as her wings flared out aggressively, "Yeah, I do have a concern about it." Applejack felt bad as she noticed how Fluttershy shrank into a ball at the thought of a fight. She couldn't dwell on it much as Dash was in her face again. "And what is that? All of our other friends don't seem to care!" she said, voice rising in anger. Applejack remained calm and held her ground, "I'm sure they do care RD. We all care about the both of you. They probably are just too polite or trusting to say it to your face. But I know you well Dash, and I don't think you have what it takes to date Fluttershy."_

_Rainbow felt her fur stand on end as she made herself taller. "What?! Why, because I'm not a stallion?" she accused as she stomped her hooves angrily on the ground. "No, because of that temper of yours. Now I'm just being honest. Your anger is what made Fluttershy feel so bad that night she clipped her wings." Both pegasi winched at the term used to describe the injury. "And look at how bad you reacted to me just being here. And look at how ruffled up you are getting at me being concerned RD. I care for all of our friends very much. You girls are like family to me, we have been through so much together, ya know? I just don't want to see ya both getting hurt, and right now you ain't giving me much hope with all yer yelling."_

_Rainbow Dash forced herself into a seated position with a huff. Applejack did bring a good point, a point she herself had worried about. But damn it all if she hadn't been trying her best to make it up to the shy pegasus. "Come now RD, this is me here, one of your best pals. I respect you are both adults and yer love life is your business, I just want you to be aware, both of you." The flashy pegasus shut her eyes, trying to control her rising anger, she didn't like being talked down to, even if it was a valid concern. "I get it AJ, and I appreciate the concern, but I just think you are wrong. I know how to treat Fluttershy, she is my mare friend after all." Dash growled out. _

_Applejack failed to see the point in that statement, as they both went to bickering. "Why don't ya just let Shy speak for herself?" "Why are you so nosey, I told you I'm treating her right!" Fluttershy couldn't take all the arguing anymore. "STOP!" she yelled out as loud as she could, causing the two bolder ponies to remember she was standing right there. "Excuse me, but nopony has to yell or get mad. Now Dashie, Applejack is just being a good friend and looking out for us. It's understandable that she is worried, and she is telling us quite politely." Fluttershy said in a comforting tone as she rubbed Rainbow's back with a hoof. She looked to the earth pony, "And Applejack, I know this may not seem like the best idea to you. But Rainbow Dash has really been changing for my sake, for our sake. That night was bad, I know. But all she did was yell at me, I was the one who hurt myself. And I have been getting help for these feelings that I have felt for a long time. But in truth, Rainbow has worked a lot on her self control." She said as she smiled at Applejack._

_She turned back to Rainbow Dash, "She has been taking such good care of me, and has been treating me so special since we started dating. She does take this seriously, and even during those times when she is frustrated, or even very angry, she controls it and makes sure I am ok and understand. She is not the same pony she was before, so please understand this is something we both want to do, and are both ready for." Fluttershy concluded as she let out a sigh. The flyer and the farmer both looked at each other, apologetic smile on their faces. "Well sorry there girls, I didn't mean to offend." _

_Rainbow Dash looked away nonchalantly, "Meh, s'ok. You can't hope to be as cool as me." She boasted. Fluttershy nudged her, giving her a stern look. Rainbow Dash's ears drooped as she turned back to a sour looking Applejack, "I'm sorry to. I do still need to work on this hot head of mine. I shouldn't have gone all defensive like that." She apologized as she stood back up. "So why did you come by to Fluttershy's anyway?" she asked curiously. _

Fluttershy was too lost in the memory from the day before to notice that she was heading straight into another pony's way. She walked face first into the rather large side of a pony, falling back on her flank from the collision. She blinked her vision straight to notice that there was a lot of red in front of her. Upon further inspection, she followed the red body to a red and equally surprised face.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Fluttershy! Are you alright?" came the deep and concerned voice of Ponyville's gentle giant, Big Macintosh. Fluttershy blushed as she hid behind her mane, "Oh my, Big Mac, I am awfully sorry I bumped into you like that. I seem to have my head in the clouds today." Fluttershy whispered shyly as Big Mac offered a hoof to help her up. "Don't fret none. It will take more than a little bump to harm me. You're so quiet I didn't even notice you walking this way." He said as he blushed at how often he managed to unintentionally knock other ponies down.

He gave a curious look to her bandaged up wings. Fluttershy felt that traveling through Sweet Apple Acres meant she wouldn't bump into other ponies, but she seemed to forget the biggest one around. "That looks mighty painful. I heard Scootaloo say something to Applebloom about it." He pointed out politely. Fluttershy looked down to her hooves, unsure of how to respond. "This is Big Mac, one of the nicest and politest ponies around. I'm sure he won't make fun of me." She thought to herself.

She looked up to see him standing there, a soft and calming expression on his face. "Well you see, it's a rather long story, and not a nice one." She simply stated. He raised an eyebrow and took a seat on his haunches. "Well if you need an ear to listen, I have some time." He offered in his deep voice. Fluttershy was surprised to say this is the most she ever heard him speak. Usually they were both too shy and didn't go past pleasantries. "Maybe he has a pony helping him come out of his shell to?" she thought. So she told him of the fight and how she injured herself, leaving out the more graphic details and her darker thoughts. She was still frowning though, looking back it did seem like such a silly thing to do.

His head was bent low, ears drooping, obviously sad to hear a friend of his sister going through such trouble. "Well I am awful sorry to hear that about you Miss Fluttershy. I sure hope she apologized. But you are looking much happier then how I saw you in town a few weeks ago." Fluttershy smiled his way, "Thank you Big Mac. She really did feel bad for that night. Even though I forgave her, I still think she can't forgive herself. But she has more then made it up to me. She has really been a big help around my cottage and in the healing process."

Big Mac brightened up at the statement. "That's great. She always seemed like a loyal pony and a good friend, maybe a little on the excitable side, but a good heart." Fluttershy felt her smile grow larger at hearing good things about her mare friend. "So what about you Big Mac?" It was hard to tell, but Fluttershy could have sworn his cheeks got redder.

"Oh, fine. Me and Cherilee have been seeing each other, you know, officially. It's really nice having a pony to call my own. One I can share everything with." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I agree." Fluttershy felt herself get smaller as he bent in forward, inspecting her. "Do my eyes deceive me, or do I see a pony in love?" Fluttershy eeped as she hid behind her mane. The stallion let out a hearty chuckle. "W-well, I, I, uh…" before Fluttershy could get her bearings down a flash of blue and rainbow came dashing between them, causing them to shut their eyes from the strong wind. Big Mac kept himself firm on the ground, gritting his teeth, while Fluttershy spun around in the dirt.

Rainbow Dash had yet again found Fluttershy talking to another pony, Big Mac. And she didn't much care for how close the stallion was to her mare friend at the moment. She was so eager to put some distance between them she didn't quite figure out her landing and collided head first into one of the many apple trees on the farm. "Rainbow! Are you alright?!" Fluttershy called out as Dash peeled her face off from the hard bark. With freshly fallen apples everywhere, Fluttershy and Big Mac carefully made their way over to the still dizzy Rainbow Dash. They both skidded to a stop as Rainbow Dash shot up to a standing position, looking like a mess with a bunch of leaves and sticks in her fur and mane.

"Fluttershy! Big Mac! Just what are you two doing here, alone?" she barked out with a huff. Fluttershy instantly came over and plucked out the remains of the tree off of her love. "We were just catching up. My goodness Dashie, you must be more careful, does anything hurt?" Fluttershy asked as she inspected her patient. Rainbow Dash felt her initial distress subside at the soft tender touches to her aching face. She couldn't help it if she got a little protective of the smaller pegasus.

The bold pony looked to the farmer stallion, "So what exactly were you two catching up on?" she asked in a more controlled manner. "I was telling her about myself and Cherilee, and about her wings." Rainbow Dash was about to question further, but at the mention of the injured wings she felt her mouth shut. She now avoided the older stallion's knowing gaze, wondering how much Fluttershy had told him, as well if Applejack had told him of their little fight that happened just yesterday.

Fluttershy nuzzled into Rainbow Dash's neck, "What brings you to Sweet Apple Acres?" Fluttershy asked innocently, happy to see that Rainbow Dash wasn't as aggressive as the day before. "Well can't a pony just miss their mare friend. I wanted to help you out with the Apple Family dog, you know, to make up for how silly I was acting yesterday." Rainbow Dash admitted, feeling bad for acting like that again just now. "Plus I don't want you alone with anypony." She thought greedily in her mind. "Oh, what a nice surprise. Thank you Dashie."

Both pegasi turned when they heard a soft grunt, "Mare friend huh?" Big Mac asked, a smile on his face. Fluttershy blushed as she hid her face in Dash's side. "Well thank ya both kindly for helping my sisters with the dog. I'll just let you two love birds enjoy a nice walk to the barn, I best get back to the apples." With that he turned and walked back to one of the big apple trees. He started kicking the tree. Both mares smiled at the hard working pony. "Have a nice day Big Mac, pleasure talking with you." Fluttershy called out. "Eeyup!" was the reply from the red pony as he waved them goodbye.

Fluttershy continued on her way to the main barn, now accompanied by Rainbow Dash. It was clear by how Fluttershy was hiding her face behind her mane and hadn't made a try at conversation. She walked with her head hung low, eyes glued to the dirt path through the apple orchards. Rainbow Dash walked along beside her, looking at her curiously. She knew she had made this meeting between them awkward. She sighed aloud, "I can't help it if she's so pretty, I don't want somepony coming in and taking her from me. But I can't be getting all loud and angry each time she talks to someone, she'll only get scared and push me away. Urg, why are relationships so hard?" she conversed in her confused mind.

She felt her usual demeanor diminish at knowing that she made her mare friend uncomfortable. "If I want to keep Fluttershy I am going to have to make sure not to freak her out like this. Gotta remember this is Shy, you need to be calm and gentle with her for things like this. I'll do anything to keep her." The bigger pegasus thought. She nuzzled into Fluttershy's exposed ear, tickling the calmer pony. Fluttershy looked up with big eyes. Rainbow winched at seeing the slightest hint of fear in those eyes. She only wanted to bring happiness to those blue pools.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you guys, ya know? I should be more careful with my entrances." Dash stated, unsure of how to tackle the dilemma. "Well just promise me to be careful Dashie. I hate to see you take crashes like that." Fluttershy let out meekly. Rainbow Dash paused in her steps to knock on her head, "Gonna take more than some tree to do any damage to this thick skull. I'm a big filly Shy, a few falls aren't going to do anything." Fluttershy sat in front of her, still hunched over nervously, but looking a tad more relaxed. "I still worry about my mare friend." She stated simply.

Rainbow Dash flashed her a lopsided smile before grabbing her face and giving her a quick sweet kiss. Both mares looked a little more happy. Fluttershy raised a hoof and gently put it to Dash's chest. "Rainbow, how come you haven't liked me talking to other ponies lately?" Fluttershy asked concerned. Rainbow Dash instantly felt her nerves get to her as she averted her love's gaze. "I know I'm acting like crazy Shy. I am sorry, I just get protective. Having a beautiful mare like you even makes the Mighty Dash worry about somepony trying to win you over." Fluttershy seemed to feel empathy for her mare friend. Once upon a time she felt a little worried about losing her friendship completely to Gilda, but that was over shadowed by the fact she thought Gilda was a bad influence on Rainbow Dash and she worried for her safety. "If all she needs is some reassurance to make her feel better than that will be easy." She thought to herself.

She shyly covered half her face with her mane as she crossed her front legs, looking at Rainbow from a sideways turn. "Well there is no one I would rather be with Rainbow. You know that, who could ever top you? The one and only pony I could ever love." She said in a hushed tone. Rainbow felt her heart rate pick up at what seemed like flirtatious behavior from Fluttershy, as well as a big grin from hearing those words. "I guess you're right baby, besides, I know we were just made for each other." Dash tried to say as softly as she could as she reached out and pulled Fluttershy into a tight embrace. Rainbow Dash leaned down and connected lips with the timid pony as they explored each other's mouths.

Before the rainbow pony could get lost in the kiss, Fluttershy pulled out of it, a look of concern on her face, "We mustn't keep poor sweet Winona waiting. Applejack is really worried she is sick." Rainbow Dash groaned a bit a having to wait but she complied by letting Fluttershy go and letting her lead the way to the barn. A short walk later that was done in a much happier mood they found themselves at the main barn. They peered into the open large wood doors as Rainbow knocked on it. "Anypony home?" called out the raspy tomcolt voice. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, thank goodness you're here. Y'all can come in." Applejack called out from a pile of hay.

Fluttershy instantly ran in to meet the sad pairs of eyes of Applejack and Applebloom. She looked to the collie that was laying still on the hay, whimpering every so often. She lifted her head sniffing the outreached hoof Fluttershy held out for her. "Oh Winona, baby, what's wrong? Why don't you feel well?" Fluttershy asked in a motherly tone. Applejack wrapped a supporting arm around her little sister, "Don't you worry none little sis, Fluttershy will have our dear Winona up and running in no time." She tried to say positively.

Fluttershy smiled at the filly she liked and stroked her mane, "Don't worry Applebloom, I will do everything I can. I'm sure its nothing." Fluttershy continued to talk to the farm dog and check her out, asking questions and showing Applebloom what she was doing, Rainbow poked Applejack's side and called her over to the other side of the barn. Applejack pet her dog's head one more time before following her friend and competitor to the other side.

"I wasn't expectin you to come here." Applejack clearly stated, worry in her voice for her dog. Rainbow looked down, a little guilty, "Yeah, well, to be honest I was a little worried about Fluttershy coming all the way here by herself. Plus I feel like I owe you a better apology." Applejack tilted her hat in Rainbow's direction, "No need for sorrys RD, you already said it yesterday. But you know we are all friends of Fluttershy's, why on earth are you so dang protective? I get it with strangers, but me?" Rainbow sighed as she scratched her head, "I dunno AJ. It's probably just me being stupid. I really want to treat her right and make this work. Fluttershy is real important to me. I really believe she is my special somepony."

"You two barely been datin. You really think you are both special someponies?" asked the earth pony in disbelief. "I really do believe it. I really feel something when we kiss or touch. I just can't believe I wasted so much time. She was that little piece that was missing, you know? I guess I'm just afraid I might lose her to somepony else." Dash admitted. AJ took a step closer, "Well don't worry that rainbow head of yours none sugarcube. I have seen since I knew ya both how fondly she looks at you. Even when you're being a jerk." Dash gave a sheepish smile, "I really think she is gaga for you. I couldn't imagine her ever cheatin on you." AJ reassured, Dash letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks AJ, I really needed to hear that." Both ponies looked back to where they were when they heard Applebloom yelling, "She's going to be ok Applejack. Our doggy is good!"

Both mares rushed over to the dog. But Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel this nagging doubt in the back of her mind about Fluttershy leaving. Applebloom was holding her dog's paw, gently stroking it. She still looked very tired, but both ponies were smiling. "So what's the matter with her doc?" AJ both asked and joked. Fluttershy sat next to Winona and pet her head soothingly as she smiled warmly to her farming friend. "Nothing is the matter with her AJ. Winona is going to be a mother! She's pregnant!" Fluttershy squealed in joy. Applejack reared up to her hind legs, "Winona's having puppies! Hot dog girl, you have a better love life than me, when did you meet a doggy 'round here?" asked AJ as she bent low and pet her dog. Fluttershy stood up, "But I recommend that you keep a close eye on her Applejack. This pregnancy seems to be really hard on her, let her have lots of bed rest and good food. And regular check ups."

"Would you mind making weekly trips to the barn to check on her progress for me Fluttershy? You are the best pony I know with her." Asked the orange pony. Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes suspiciously to her, but remained quiet. Applebloom jumped up and down to eye level trying to get attention, "You just have to Fluttershy, my dog needs your help and guidance! The very lives of these puppies depend on it." Said the excited filly in her southern drawl. Rainbow tried to follow the bouncing filly with her eyes, "Over dramatic much?" Applejack jabbed her lightly in the side, "I think they have too many sleepovers at Rarity's." Applejack joked as both athletic mares tried to stifle their laughter.

Fluttershy didn't seem to hear the joke made against her friend as she lay on her tummy to be more on eye level with Applebloom, "I would be delighted to honey. I promise to take as best care of sweet Winona as I can. And soon you will have plenty of puppies to care for!" she said in an excited tone as both her and the filly giggled. Fluttershy stood back up and walked to the dog's owner as Applebloom fetched a fresh bowl of water. "I will be sure to make regular check ups for her to make sure all is well." Applejack leaned to one side, "Well this sure is something. Thank ya mighty Fluttershy. Say, how about you both join us for lunch, I will make us something fierce!" Fluttershy felt her stomach rumble, "That does sound good. And I could certainly use a break from cooking all the time."

The fast flyer perked up at the mention of food. "I can second that!" she said enthusiastically as she licked her lips, hovering in the air. After making sure Winona was comfortable the two pegasi joined the Apple Family for lunch. Everypony was a little surprised to see Cherilee was also there to join, but welcomed her happily, especially Applebloom.

They were all eating peacefully and having delightful conversations. Rainbow Dash served herself another bowl of apple rice. "You Apples' sure know how to put apples in anything and make it good. I'm begging you, AJ and Fluttershy totally got to prepare me my birthday meal. Oh and have Pinkie make the desserts, not that there was a doubt of that not happening." Both mares mentioned giggled at the happily eating rainbow pony. "Well it's always good seeing a pony enjoying my cooking. I'm sure me and Fluttershy here could whip you up a regular meal fit for a king for your birthday. Right Fluttershy?" said AJ from across the table. Fluttershy nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I must say this is very good. Big Mac does go on and on about how you are the best cook in the family Applejack." Offered Cherilee as she grabbed hooves with the red stallion. "Awe shucks, I don't know about the best in the _whole _family." Applejack said politely. "I never heard Big Mac go on and on about anything." Dash teased, jumping up a little when she was jabbed in the ribs by her own mare friend. "Dashie, that's no way to behave. Besides, the strong silent type is a good look for you Big Macintosh." Fluttershy complimented, earning a smile from the earth pony couple and a scowl from Rainbow Dash.

Applebloom started getting restless in her seat, "Now that Winona's better, can we talk about our Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover for tomorrow." Applejack rolled her eyes as she made a small groaning sound, "I'm sorry Applebloom hun, but tomorrow just can't happen. We have a lot of work to do around the farm." Applebloom turned to Big Mac, "But what if we stay in the club house only? Out of the way?" she continued. "I'm sorry Applebloom, but I still have to fix that big hole on the floor from when you three decided to try out Cutie Mark Crusaders Construction. And I just ain't got enough time to spare to fix it until later this week." Came the deep and sincere reply of Big Mac.

Applebloom pouted in her hooves, "Awe man! Rarity's too busy preparing an order. And Scoot's mom is always working and never home. How about you Cherilee, wanna have a sleepover this weekend?" came the hopeful Applebloom. Cherilee almost choked on her rice as she tried to avoid eye contact and find a nice way to say no. "If your family is ok with it, I don't mind hosting another sleepover." Fluttershy softly suggested, barely above a whisper. Both Rainbow Dash and Applebloom heard it though, each having a different reaction.

"Yippee, another sleepover at Fluttershy's, master of the wild!" yelled Applebloom. Cherilee let out a sigh of relief. Dash turned to her mare friend and placed her hooves on her shoulders. "Awe but Fluttershy, It's my first day off in almost a week. And I had some awesome stuff planned!" Dash complained. "Are you sure you want to do this Fluttershy?" Asked Applejack. Fluttershy looked to Applebloom who was nodding her head furiously up and down, eyes big and wide, and then shifted to Rainbow Dash, who was shaking her head frantically no, her jaw firm and wide eyed. Fluttershy whimpered at the indecision, "B-b-but I'm sure we c-could still enjoy t-that stuff with the, with the girls?" Fluttershy begged, joined in by a sappy looking Applebloom, little pony complete with quivering lip and big teary eyes.

Rainbow sighed, "Awe great, now I feel bad. I guess if she wants to, I mean I owe her for how badly I have been behaving. And it is her home. Sheesh." Rainbow thought. "Ah, if that's what you want Fluttershy, I guess we can change things to hang out with the girls to. But just because I love ya." Fluttershy clapped her hooves together as she smiled, Applebloom calling out happily beside her. "Oh thank you Dashie. This will be so much fun, getting to spend more time with the girls. As long as this time you three behave and don't even think about going into the Everfree Forest."

Applebloom held a serious expression as she saluted Fluttershy, "I speak for myself and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusader when I say we promise to be good this time." She promised. Fluttershy smiled happily and put her mouth to Rainbow Dash's ear, "And for being so nice Dashie, I promise to make it up to you later." Fluttershy whispered soothingly. Rainbow Dash had to control her eager wings as she smiled goofily, "Hehe, I knew I made the right call in this. I am totally holding her up to that." Dash thought deviously. There was a loud snore, and all the ponies at the table turned to look at Granny Smith, who was peacefully passed out on her slice of apple pie. "No wonder she's been so quiet." Applejack chuckled.

Soon Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash finished their meal. After clearing the table they said their goodbyes. They walked out side by side. Rainbow Dash dragged her wing across Fluttershy's back, making her arch like a cat. "So, how is my pretty filly feeling today anyway?" Fluttershy smiled and said with a wink, "Better everyday I have you with me." Rainbow Dash stood taller, "Good, cause I think we need to get you back in shape. Before we know it your feathers will grow back. How about a nice run back to the cottage as a warm up?"

Fluttershy stopped dead in her tracks, frowning, "Run. To my cottage. All the way from here!?" came her squeaky reply. "Yeah, It will be great stamina training for you. And then when we arrive we can work on your wing strength and flexibility!" Dash said in her trainer mode. Fluttershy looked to her wings, "Well, I do want them to be better. And if Dash says it's good for me, I don't want her to think I'm out of shape." Fluttershy thought to herself. "Ok, let's get some exercise." Rainbow Dash grinned and started stretching, "Awesome! Stretch out those back and leg muscles Shy. I promise not to go too fast for you, but don't go slacking off on me."

Fluttershy nodded as she copied the stretches her mare friend was doing, already feeling her heart pick up it's pace. Rainbow reared up on her hind legs, "Let's go!" was all the warning the little pegasus got as she frantically caught up with the faster runner. Fluttershy was running her hardest, feeling her chest and leg muscles tighten as breathing became harder. She followed close behind Rainbow Dash who was cheering her on, not even breaking a sweat. "Come on baby, one mile down, one to go!" Dash continued to call out. Fluttershy started wheezing as she stared at the familiar flank that was in front of her. Noticing how well the muscles looked when they were working like this, "Well, at least I have a nice view." Was all the yellow mare could think, luckily making running a little easier for her. Eight minutes later they made it back to the cottage. Rainbow Dash did a few flips into the yard as Fluttershy slowly dragged herself in, sweating heavily and panting like a dog.

"Way to go Fluttershy, I think that was a better time for you than when we were back in flight school!" cheered the proud pegasus as she lovingly nuzzled into the slightly moist mane of her mare friend. "Thanks…" was all Fluttershy could breath out. Rainbow Dash flew into the bedroom and came back out wearing her couch's hat and whistle, giving Fluttershy a chance to catch her breath. "Alright, now have you been doing your wing stretches?"

Fluttershy still lay on the floor, looking up at the dazzling figure of a prime pegasus. The way Rainbow Dash carried herself and spoke was very dominating, and Fluttershy felt it weird that she liked it. It wasn't a mean Rainbow Dash, just an authoritative one. She played along, "Ma'am yes ma'am!" Rainbow smirked as she circled around the resting frame, making Fluttershy blush from the close inspection. "Good, now stand up missy, take off those useless bandages and let's see some of those wing stretches." She called out in her drill instructor's voice. Fluttershy quickly obeyed and slowly stretched out her wings.

Rainbow's expression changed as she closely inspected the form, "Ok, looking good so far. Now don't push yourself too hard, got to let them heal correctly so I can have my number one flyer airborne again." Dash said, now back to her caring form. Fluttershy's eyes glowed with appreciation as she did as instructed. Dash's expression changed to that of a trainer again, puffing her chest out, determination in her eyes. "Ok, now give me one hundred jumping wing jacks. Go ahead and do sets of twenty five if you want." Instructed the athletic pony as her voice softened at the end. Fluttershy once again did as told, Rainbow Dash doing them with her.

"Do they hurt?" Dash asked as her voice in its usual raspy tone. "No, they feel really good." Came Fluttershy's strained voice. Rainbow smiled confidently, "Do you think you can give me twenty wing push ups?" she asked, a little competitiveness in her voice. Fluttershy didn't want to stop now, not if she could heal faster and look better in her mare friend's eyes. "Make it thirty." She replied, shocking the both of them.

"A little tough streak in my filly huh? Good, now drop down and give me thirty!" she barked out, a playful smile on her face. Fluttershy felt her cheeks redden as she started on her push ups, and not just from the physical activity. After some other exercises that involved Fluttershy's back and wings, it was over. Rainbow Dash joined her in all the activity the whole way.

By the end Fluttershy was laying on her back, covered in dirt and sweat and completely spent. Her heart started pounding again when Rainbow Dash appeared above her, an evil smile on her lips. "Only you can make being exhausted look so sexy Fluttershy." She said smoothly. Fluttershy felt herself much too tired to reply. Rainbow Dash bent low and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "My little athlete deserves some cuddles for this. How about I make you a sandwich for doing such a good job?"

Fluttershy felt her tummy grumble at the prospect of food. "Are you sure you wont burn my kitchen down?" was her out of breath reply. "Come on, I can handle a sandwich." Offered the still well off mare. Rainbow Dash helped Fluttershy up as they walked inside. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and then I'll come down for my meal." Was all Fluttershy could say as the thought of a shower felt heavenly to her. Rainbow Dash went into the kitchen and washed her hooves and arms.

She went through the fridge and pulled out some left over greens from the breakfast before as well as ketchup and tomato. She shuffled around the kitchen, looking for the bread. In her clumsy hurry she hadn't realized she turned the dial on for the stove, nearly singing her fur as she flew up. She hit her head on the cabinet, knocking down the small glass jar of cooking oil. It lit on fire, catching the rag that hung on the stove handle. Rainbow screamed as she pulled it to the ground and tried to stomp it out.

Luckily for her Angel was near by as he jumped up and shut off the stove. He pulled out a tiny fire extinguisher and put out the small grease fire. He gave Rainbow Dash an angry stare as she hunched over like a naughty filly. "Hehe, oops?" He pointed out the door with his tiny rabbit fingers. She frowned at the small creature, "I was just trying to make us sandwiches!" she tried to explain. He tossed a lettuce leaf at her and pointed to the kitchen door again.

She scoffed and turned around. "Fine, I'm leaving. I have the worst luck in kitchens." Rainbow complained to herself. Her attention was grabbed when she heard heavenly singing from the shower. She smiled wildly, "I guess I could use a shower to. I'm sure she won't mind." Thought Rainbow cleverly as she walked quietly up the stairs and snuck into the bathroom.

Fluttershy was singing to herself in the shower, happily lathering up her body with cucumber-melon scented soap. Rainbow Dash shut the door with her hind hoof, making the calm mare peer from behind the curtain. "Dashie? Done already?" questioned the wet pegasus. Rainbow felt her cheeks blush at her cooking skills, "Well, I think you jinxed me when you said I would burn down your kitchen making sandwiches." Fluttershy practically fell out of the shower, "Oh my gosh, my animals, my home! Are you ok?" she frantically asked trying to run to the door.

Rainbow Dash stopped her with a firm hoof. "It's fine Shy. There isn't any damage except for a burnt rag. I think Angel's going to make lunch for us." She said, feeling too embarrassed to look into the blue eyes. She heard Fluttershy's sigh of relief. The cyan mare made her way to the shower, "This pony can sure use a wash. Mind if I join you?" she asked, holding the shower curtain open.

Fluttershy felt her breath quicken at bathing together. She took a small gulp, "Well, I guess I already bathed her before, and she watched me take a bath. It can't be much different. Right?" thought the wet and soapy Fluttershy. "Ok Dashie." Was all she could get out. She quickly walked to the shower and jumped in. Rainbow couldn't help but feel excited at showering together. Her wings sprang open at the sight of her wet mare friend, and she smiled brightly as she jumped in herself.

Rainbow Dash took a whiff of the yellow mare as she continued scrubbing her fur. "Mmm, you smell good enough to eat Flutters." The rainbow pegasus teased. Fluttershy blushed at the compliment, she bopped her on the nose with her scrubber, making Dash wiggle her nose, trying to get the small suds off. Rainbow sat there and watched her rinse off in the steady stream of warm water. "Wow, I sure am lucky to have a pony like her. She's just so perfect." Thought the overwhelmed Rainbow. Fluttershy was busying herself with washing her mane when the other pegasus went up and started rubbing her face on the slender soft neck, letting the water fall down her face.

Fluttershy cooed at the attention, feeling curious hooves explore the sore yellow body, massaging it. Rainbow Dash spun them around, so they were facing opposite the shower head, letting the soothing water roll down her back and opened wings. She managed to get Fluttershy's soapy mane to one side as she kissed and teased her neck, nipping softly every so often.

Rainbow squirted some of the shampoo onto her hooves, "Let me help you with your tail love." She said coyly as she went to scrubbing the soft flowing pink tail. She continued her kisses on Fluttershy's neck and shoulders, as her working hooves moved up to Fluttershy's flank, scrubbing at the cutie mark, making the smaller pegasus tremble. She then started moving up her back, feeling every inch of the soft pony.

Fluttershy felt her teeth clench as she tried to remain quiet. But as she felt Dash's strong and explorative hooves start tracing down the length of her wings, she couldn't help but moan as they sprang open. Rainbow Dash smiled in her kisses, enjoying the reaction she was getting. She felt up the wings of her mare friend, pleased to feel that the feathers were growing in more and more each day. She touched the joints while continuing the ministrations on the neck, making the wings open wider and wider.

All the noises coming from her shower buddy were also lighting the flame in her heart. "I want to hear more of this. I want you crying out my name Fluttershy." Dash said in a husky tone, then dragged her tongue along from the base of Fluttershy's neck to her ear, the constant stream of water nearly getting all the suds off. Fluttershy felt her legs shake at the excitement she felt. Dash started touching the scars on the yellow wings lightly, making her shudder in place.

"Oh sweet Celestia." Fluttershy whimpered out, feeling her body tense at the touches, enjoying every feel. Rainbow Dash spun her around and forced her to stand on her hind legs. She to stood up and pinned her against the wall, once again holding her arms up above her head as yellow hind legs stood rigid and held tightly together. She pushed Fluttershy's hind legs apart with her own leg, looking longingly into her eyes. "Nope, just me." She whispered out as she kissed her deeply and started rubbing Fluttershy between her legs with her knee softly.

The dominating mare relished the feelings of her smaller lover wiggling against her hold in pleasure. She continued to hold her in a deep and long kiss, but could both hear and feel the moans. She finally ended the kiss just to go back to paying attention to her neck, still teasing with her knee. "Rainbow! Oh Rainbow Dash please!" Fluttershy let out in her ecstatic moans. Dash growled into her kisses, feeling her will power straining at the words. She dug her face into the dripping wet mane, "Please what?" she said in a seductive tone.

Fluttershy felt herself getting more and more wet, and not just from the shower. She never experienced such feelings before, and she really loved any touch her Rainbow would give. But the feeling she got from the light touches between her legs were almost too much. She had never been touched there, certainly not like that. It was an incredible rush that clouded her mind with pleasure. "Please don't stop." Rainbow Dash held Fluttershy's two front hooves with one hoof, and slowly started trailing her free hoof down her body. Fluttershy arched her back as she whimpered out, wishing the stray hoof would move faster than achingly slow.

Dash felt her cheek, before bringing it down the side of her neck. "You're so beautiful." Rainbow whispered into the yellow ear. She traced small circles on the chest, feeling Fluttershy's racing heart. "You have the most beautiful heart." Dash cooed out as she started nibbling on said ear. She inched down lower and lower, feeling the wet yellow fur of her stomach. She could see as Fluttershy's knees started to buckle.

Rainbow Dash was panting hard now, feeling her hormones getting the better of her. She looked up, seeing Fluttershy looking so pretty. Her soft eyes screwed shut, panting, tongue sticking out slightly. She was still smiling, anticipating the moment. "She can even make being horny look gorgeous. Does she really want me to go all the way?" Dash thought, both excited and confused. Her hoof had found its way to Fluttershy's right leg, rubbing up and down roughly. She watched her mare friend's face, as she slowly went more toward her inner thigh.

Boom boom boom! Rainbow Dash's expression changed from eagerness to blood lust as she turned her head to the door. Fluttershy also looked to the door, looking disappointed. "That must be Angel Bunny. The food must be ready." She said in a downed tone. Rainbow Dash turned back to her, "Well he can just wait until we are done here." Fluttershy flinched as she heard the knocking get louder. "Oh, I'm sorry Dashie, we should hurry. I promised to fluff his tail today, and he doesn't like waiting." Fluttershy put on her cutest face with a squee.

Dash groaned as she let her go. "I don't like waiting either." She grumbled to herself. Fluttershy quickly started cleaning her big blue protector, "Now that I think of it, I am rather hungry." Fluttershy said aloud to herself as she continued washing her shower pal. Rainbow tried her best to remain upset, but felt herself cheer up at being washed, deciding that she would rather have their first time be on her bed, "Then I can have more room for exploring, and not worry about hitting her head against the wall." She thought as she lifted up her arms so Fluttershy could scrub there. In five minutes, both ponies were now squeaky clean.

They exited out, neither saying a word on how close they came to going all the way. Both of them were still blushing like mad. They started drying themselves off quickly. Fluttershy was still drying her hair while Rainbow was checking herself out in the mirror. The knocking became louder. Rainbow let out a growl, "Why does he have to be such a brat about everything!" she said loudly as she opened the door.

She glared down at the rabbit, who glared right back at her. Both put on their meanest faces, "We're almost done here ok. Let us eat something and then Fluttershy will fluff your tail." Angel started shaking his fists at the both of them. Fluttershy seemed to understand, "I'm sorry Angel Bunny. Let me just brush my hair and then I will go straight to fluffing your tail." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she got in between pet and owner.

"Angel, let your mom eat for Celestia's sake. She just did a very hard work out so those wings of hers get better. You don't want her fainting from hunger do you?" she guilt tripped the rabbit. He let out a small huff, one ear falling down. He made a sign that said the food is ready before hopping to the bedroom and slamming it shut. Both ponies smiled before laughing lightly, "Flutters, you are the angel here, not him. How you have so much patience for a little bugger like that, I just don'tk now."

Fluttershy smiled, her eyes shut, "Well I had plenty of practice being your friend since forever you know." She admitted playfully. Indeed the rainbow pegasus and snow white bunny had more in common than they both cared to admit. "Awe come on, I was never that bad." Fluttershy laughed it off as she made quick work of her fur, mane and tail.

Both pegasi rushed to the dining room and looked hungrily at the two monster sandwiches the rabbit had prepared. Rainbow Dash ran and pulled out a chair for Fluttershy. The yellow pony blushed, "Awe, why thank you Dashie." Rainbow Dash smiled as she pushed it in for her. She then took a seat next to her and wrapped a wing over her. "Do you know that I just love you so much Fluttershy?" Said the rainbow pony as she looked longingly into the blue eyes.

Fluttershy smiled as she rubbed noses with her, "Oh I know. I hope you know that I love you so very much Dashie. Thank you for being here for me." Rainbow Dash planted a soft kiss on Fluttershy's forehead, "I don't want to be anywhere else than here with you babe. Now eat up, my filly needs to keep up her strength." Rainbow nuzzled into the side of Fluttershy's face to encourage her and then they both happily ate their tasty sandwiches.

"So he makes good sandwiches and salads. I guess even he has his uses." Rainbow Dash said while chomping down on her sandwich. Fluttershy finished her bite before responding, "He is a very intelligent bunny Rainbow. None of my other animal friends can pick things up as fast or as well as him. And when he isn't in one of his moods, he can be a real sweet heart. It just takes a while for him to open up to other ponies." Fluttershy defended. They both finished their meals and took the dishes to the sink.

"That hit the spot alright. How about you rest in the living room, and I will wash the dishes." Rainbow Dash offered, knowing that Fluttershy must have been a little tired. The smaller pegasus stood up on her tippy hooves and gave a quick peck to the blue cheek. She turned around gracefully, tail swaying back and fourth as she turned her face with a wink, "Thank you Dashie. You're so sweet." She then quickly trotted off to the other room. Rainbow Dash leaned against the counter, "She is just too beautiful. I swear she could convince me to do just about anything." Dash thought with a laugh as she cleaned the dishes.

She returned to the living room to see Fluttershy stretched out on the sofa, hind legs crossed, head resting on one hoof as she listened to a chipmunk squeak a story of some sort. Rainbow Dash felt butterflies in her stomach, "She looks like a model lying down like that." The look on the yellow pony's face was that of serenity as she listened to more animals talk. Fluttershy turned to see Rainbow Dash watching her. She quickly sat up and patted the space next to her. Rainbow smiled brightly as she walked over next to her, trying to play cool.

The weather pony sat back, resting her arms on the back of the sofa. Fluttershy took the opening to hug and cuddle into the warm side of her special somepony. "My little cuddley pony is getting all comfy with her super cool mare friend huh?" the fast flyer questioned. Fluttershy nuzzled into her side some more, putting on an adorable display for Dash, "Mmhm." The timid mare responded as she rubbed her hooves up and down on Rainbow's chest. This made Dash stretch out in relaxation, giving Fluttershy a better feel. They started rubbing noses with each other and were getting ready to cuddle more when Angel popped up from behind the sofa and forced his way between the two of them.

He stuck his rear toward Rainbow Dash's face, making her frown as he played with his care taker's mane. Fluttershy picked him up and cuddled with her little rabbit, "Oh ho, my sweet little Angel is being so cute right now. And my baby did such a wonderful job making sandwiches for mama and Dashie, didn't he?" she cradled the small rabbit, covering him with kisses as he gave a smug look to the now ignored pegasus. "I could have made sandwiches to if he wasn't so bossy and then I could be the one covered in kisses." She thought with a pout.

Angel pointed to his tail. "Oh I'm sorry honey bunny. I forgot I have to fluff that magnificent tail right away to keep you looking great!" she chirped as she set him on the ground. Rainbow Dash sighed to herself as she grabbed a sports magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. She rested her hind hooves on Tank's shell as he slept and went to reading. She glanced up a few times whenever she heard Fluttershy compliment Angel on his fur. Her eyes opened wide and a smile came to her lips. She saw Fluttershy bent over, flank in the air wiggling back and fourth in time with her fluffing as her tail danced around.

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue back in her mouth and nodded her approval as she went back to skimming through the magazine. She couldn't help but sneak peaks at Fluttershy as she happily hummed a song while in such a vulnerable position. And she couldn't stop the visions of the yellow mare dressed up in a very alluring maid's outfit just for her. She decided to have a little fun as she quietly reached over and gave the butterfly cutie mark a little love tap before rushing back to her reading position.

Fluttershy yelped at the unexpected touch and turned around to see Rainbow Dash smiling to herself trying to keep her eyes on her magazine. Fluttershy formed a small smile of rebellion on her face as she pet Angel a few more times, making his foot tap over on the floor from getting scratched behind his ear. She quietly turned around and sneaked her way back to the sofa where Dash was sitting. A determined and excited look on her face, she crawled low to the ground and was near her legs. She slid her hooves up them and started playing with the fur on her quads.

Rainbow Dash gave her own little raspy yelp as the magazine was thrown in the air. She lost her voice when she saw a very confident looking Fluttershy resting her upper body on her lap. The normally cool pegasus gulped as she gave a nervous smile, feeling the heat in her cheeks. "I do so hope I am doing this right." Fluttershy thought to herself as she leaned a little more onto the lap of her mare friend, batting her eye lashes at her.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side as she rested it on them. Rainbow Dash was becoming aware of the fact that she wasn't breathing, and was trying to focus on getting air while playing cool. Fluttershy stated dragging her hoof up her leg, "It seems like you really enjoyed your view. How ever do you manage to read and watch others?" Fluttershy spoke in her most seductive voice. Rainbow Dash wasn't even aware of her wings being fully out, but she could hear her heart pounding in her head. "It's not easy." Was all the enticed pegasus could say.

Fluttershy crawled up higher, placing herself on top of the seated and now flustered Rainbow Dash. She stroked the long and open wings that were flapping so until they froze in place. Rainbow Dash didn't know exactly how her hooves were suddenly all over Fluttershy's chest, or how she went from leaning back to sitting upright. She did know she liked how assertive and sexy her mare friend was acting right now, and was definitely curious about how far she would push things. Fluttershy bent low and caught the seated mare in a passionate kiss. They explored the now familiar territory, both feeling the heat and intensity rise.

Rainbow Dash sat up taller, leaning more forward, holding onto Fluttershy's hips in a tight embrace. Fluttershy felt her head spin from their make out as she held her around the neck. As the kiss heated up, Dash's wings began moving again. And in her excitement, one powerful flap was all she needed to raise up and forward off of the sofa, sending both mares into a heap on the floor with a thud.

Rainbow Dash felt herself turn red from the embarrassing accident as she tried to regain her balance and help the pony up off the floor. "Oh my gosh Flutters, I'm sorry I dropped you like that. Awe dang, you ok? You aren't hurt?" She questioned in a huff as she pulled her up. Fluttershy rubbed at the back of her head, now feeling embarrassed herself for her performance. "Oh I'm fine. Nothing wrong here. I just can't believe I did such a poor job trying to flirt with you. I mean really, How can you read and look? I'm sorry Dashie, I'm still new at this." She squeaked out, hiding behind her mane.

Rainbow Dash reared her head back in confusion, "What are you talking about Shy? Did you not see the reaction you got out of me? You were great, you could have been giving me a list of chores to do around here acting like that and you still would be the sexiest mare I know!" she said as she lifted her down turned head with a hoof. She glanced at her still fully erect wings, "Look at them, I won't be able to get them down and still for a while." Dash let out, trying to shove her wings down with her hooves as she turned back to the pony of her affections, giving a love crazed smile as her eyes focused in on the blue set in front of her, "In fact, you did such a good job, I really wouldn't mind continuing." The smooth pegasus suggested as she puckered up her lips.

Fluttershy reached out her head to meet with the kiss, but flinched back at the slight pain she felt, "Owe, oh. My neck, I think I may have hurt myself a little." Rainbow's expression fell at being cut off from her goal again, but was quickly replaced with concern, "I'm sorry Fluttershy. Sometimes these wings are too strong for their own good. Let me give my special somepony a little rub to make it all better." Said the flashy pegasus as she sat on her haunches and reached out her front hooves. Fluttershy gave her a small lick on the lips, causing a small tang of pain as she turned around and sat in front of her.

Rainbow Dash quickly went to work on her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes, already familiar with massaging her long time friend and new lover, "I just love getting my hooves on you Shy. Come to me anytime you need a stress reliever." She whispered, sending a few chills up and down Fluttershy's spine. "Just as long as you let me return the favor." Fluttershy quietly let out. After Rainbow felt she finished her work on her neck she lowered her massage to the back and wings, making the smaller pegasus make sounds of delight as she melted under her hooves, "You better be careful when you talk about favors after a display like that Shy. My wings are still up and flapping." She emphasized her point by dragging both her wings up Fluttershy's back, sending pleasured sensations to her healing wings.

Rainbow Dash was going to start putting her lips all over the yellow mare when the animals started waking from their naps and coming out. Rainbow sighed as she finished her massage, while Fluttershy quickly turned around. The timid mare put her lips boldly against the blue ones and pressed against them. She placed her hoof on Dash's beating heart as she held her lips there for a few moments more before pulling away. "Thank you Dashie, for always being there for me when I need you. And don't think I have forgotten, I have a nice surprise for you for being so good to me." Fluttershy cooed softly as she scratched Rainbow Dash behind the ear, making the fast flying pegasus stick her tongue out goofily from both the relaxation of the touch and the anticipation from the words.

Fluttershy giggled into her hooves, "Awe my sweet little Dashie looks like a puppy, so cute." Rainbow Dash gave a little snort as she smiled, "Well I will only do that for you babe, heck I would even roll over for you if it meant getting a belly rub." She said slyly as she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Fluttershy raised her hoof to her mouth in suspicion, "Hmm, belly rub huh? Why do I have a feeling my big strong pegasus won't want to stop there." Rainbow Dash wiggled her tongue out through her smile, "You know me all too well filly. So when do I get my surprise?" she asked sounding like a filly on Hearth's Warming Eve.

Fluttershy stood up, "Later tonight. But first all my animal friends need their dinner and playtime before they go to bed." Rainbow Dash gave a confused look as she looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. "Wow time flies when you're having fun. Alright, let's get to feeding these animals! Betcha I can fill these bowls faster than you!" Dash challenged playfully as she rushed to the kitchen. Fluttershy followed her quickly, "Silly Dashie, always turning everything into a race." Fluttershy said to herself. She didn't mind though, when Rainbow was like this that meant she was happy.

After feeding all the animals, the two pegasi busied themselves with playing with them. It filled Fluttershy's heart with joy to see that Rainbow Dash and her animal friends were getting along so well. They had come such a long way from hiding from her when she first came to live with her. That was another thing that brought a smile to the yellow pony's lips, she loved that Dash hadn't made the move to going back to sleeping in her own home. "I wonder if she ever will, with us dating now? I hope I'm not being unfair and forcing her to stay. Oh but I would gladly let her move in if she wanted. Maybe I will bring it up at a more appropriate time. I just love her so." Fluttershy dreamily thought to herself as her gaze remained on the rainbow mane pony playing on the floor with the more rambunctious critters.

Rainbow Dash was rolling around the floor, letting the little young animals tickle her. She had been playing with them for quite some time, and she could tell that they were getting tired themselves. Their movements were less quick and coordinated. It was still fun for the rough and tumble pegasus who always enjoyed a good wrestle. She turned over, gently knocking the small animals to the floor. She thought of the one pony she would like to "wrestle" with. She looked over to see Fluttershy looking at her dreamily, a big smile on her face as the more tired animals curled around her. She continued to lie on her belly as she reached a hoof out and brushed a stray lock of pink hair back in its place.

Fluttershy seemed snapped out of her day dream as a small blush appeared on her face. Rainbow Dash rested her head on her arms and winked at the peaceful image of her mare friend. Fluttershy started petting the relaxing animals around her as she stood up. "Alright everyone, I think we should all head to bed early. Tomorrow the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be coming back for another sleep over. And as you all remember they have a lot of energy perfect for playing with you all."

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it when she saw how some of the animals covered their eyes and went straight to bed while the younger ones who obviously hadn't met them before seemed excited at the thought of new playmates. Fluttershy called the young ones, "Come now, they will be behaving much better this time, but we all need our rest so we will be ready." Fluttershy said as she ushered them into their beds. Rainbow Dash leaned her head on a hoof, "They really do understand you Shy." She said in wonder, never getting tired of seeing Fluttershy in her element of kindness. Fluttershy smiled as she waved her flank about teasingly in Dash's view, getting her full attention, "But of course my sweet Rainbow, otherwise this cutie mark wouldn't mean much." She said as she walked up to a relaxing Angel Bunny and Tank, "Now would you boys mind sleeping in your hut tonight Angel? Mommy would really appreciate it." Rainbow Dash was right by her side in an instant, "Yeah, we could pick you guys up something really nice from the market tomorrow." She bribed.

Angel and Tank both faked thinking before nodding their head vigorously, grabbing some snacks, and heading to the hut. Fluttershy started rubbing her head against Rainbow's left side, brushing her wing, "We should head upstairs and get comfortable Dash." She said in a deep tone as she slowly walked away. Rainbow Dash's eyes grew large as her wings flapped open. She jumped up, kicking her hind hooves together and flew to Fluttershy, picking her up bridal style.

They were in the bedroom in a flash, the door seemingly shutting on its own. Rainbow Dash continued to hover in the air, flipping Fluttershy around so their bodies were parallel with each other. The cyan mare held her love close, kissing her passionately. Fluttershy felt her heart race at the promise the night held. Rainbow Dash placed her on the bed gently as she sat on the floor at the end of the bed, eager hooves bunching the covers together at the end of the bed.

They both looked at each other, eyes wide and unsure of how to move forward. Fluttershy pulled herself up into a seated position, long pink tail curled around her body for safety. "Ok, she's nervous, I'm nervous. I better let her make the first move." Rainbow formulated a plan in her mind. She jumped up onto the big comfortable bed and lay down on her belly. She looked up to the pony of her affections and smiled confidently. "You know I love you, right Fluttershy?" Dash asked quietly. A look of worry came across the yellow face as she lay down and leaned forward across the bed, "Oh yes I do Rainbow, very much so. I'm sorry if I'm acting so weird." The creamy yellow pony apologized, looking down at her hooves with a sad look.

Rainbow Dash reached out her hoof and stroked her face in a calming manner. "Shh, you don't have to apologize for anything. Now you know I will wait for you as long as it takes, right? I don't ever want to pressure you into doing anything you aren't ready for." Dash said with a smile as she held hooves with Fluttershy, hoping to ease her nerves.

Fluttershy smiled in her usual sweet manner, her blush coming back full force, but she held her gaze completely, never looking away. "I know Rainbow Dash. I know I can trust you, and, and I want to take this relationship to the next level." Fluttershy admitted as she took a deep breath, "I want to love you completely in every single way, and have you love me the same." The timid and very nervous pegasus said in a hushed tone. Rainbow Dash felt her heart skip a beat as she smiled confidently, now fully sure of what her mare friend wanted and having permission to do what they both needed.

The cyan mare sat up, urging the smaller pony upward as she pulled her into another kiss. She ran her hoof through the long pink mane, enjoying the soft and relaxing feel of it as she expertly kissed her. Rainbow Dash ended the kiss, smirking at seeing Fluttershy's eyes closed and the tip of her tongue sticking out of puckered lips. She leaned her forehead against Fluttershy's, and looked longingly into her big blue eyes.

Fluttershy's blush was still apparent as she waited patiently for whatever her mare friend wanted to do to her tonight. The animal care taker had one hundred percent confidence that whatever fate and Rainbow Dash had in store for her tonight would be as magical as the Elements themselves, for everything tonight would be done out of, and with love. She gingerly wrapped her hooves around the muscular neck of Dash, a neck that had lifted and pushed many things, such as herself. She experienced a warming sensation at the soft nuzzles she received from the fast flyer.

Rainbow Dash cursed her inexperience inwardly as she thought out how to go fourth. She hadn't even realized that Fluttershy was back to lying on her back against the bed, or that she was next to her slightly on her side. She gently trailed her hoof down the side of the yellow furred body, stopping to trace lazy circles on the butterfly adorned flank. She felt as the kind mare's body tensed and relaxed at her touch. "Listen Shy, I know I act all high and mighty like I'm this know it all about sex and stuff. But I just want you to know, I, I have never done this before either, and well, I'm just really glad my first gets to be with you." Rainbow Dash admitted as she brought her hoof back up to be placed over Fluttershy's heart.

Fluttershy nuzzled the hoof with her face as she held it there with both of her own, "Oh Dashie, I can't begin to tell you how you being my first is a dream come true. You are the only pony I ever imagined myself with. And I'm sure even if this is your first you probably still know more than me." She quietly let out, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah well I may not have any experience, but I think I still know what to do. I mean I have seen a few videos with mare on mare." Rainbow said as she looked away embarrassed after hearing the small gasp. "I hope that doesn't bother you?" Dash said sheepishly, hoping she didn't ruin the mood.

Fluttershy brought up the hoof she held in her own pair as she placed a soft kiss to the top side of it. "Of course not. I just never knew my Dashie was such a naughty filly, although I always secretly hoped." Fluttershy said as she hid her face behind Dash's hoof. A sly look overcame the blue face as she nuzzled into Fluttershy's warm neck. "Now who's sounding like the naughty filly here. I'm going to do my darn best to make you feel absolutely amazing tonight Flutters." Dash said in a sweet tone as she rolled over to her tummy. "As long as it's you, how can I not feel amazing?" Fluttershy asked tenderly.

Rainbow Dash was done with talking about it. Her hormones were getting the better of her. Her body ached for some action, and she wanted to truly make this the best night ever for her mare friend. She was on top of Fluttershy in an instant, locking lips with her once again. Both set of wings flaring in excitement as Rainbow Dash had Fluttershy pinned down on the bed. Graceful yellow hooves reached upward and played with the blue fur of the pegasus on top.

They lay there for a short while, kissing each other passionately as their tongues expressed their feelings for each other. Rainbow Dash released them from their kiss as she blew softly into the yellow ear. She stuck her muzzle into Fluttershy's mane, smelling the sweet scent of her lover. Fluttershy laid there beneath her special somepony, yet feeling like she was on top of the world. Her heart raced and her wings fluttered while caught in her sweet embrace. She started playing with the fast wings on her love's back, making Dash moan. The rainbow mane mare then started kissing the soft supple neck, licking and nipping ever so often.

The dominating mare knew she was doing her job when she heard the pleasured sounds of the pony under her. She kept at her ministrations with her mouth while enjoying the feeling of her feathers getting ruffled gently. She managed to spread Fluttershy's legs apart with her body, gulping as she felt the enticing heat radiating from there. She decided to up the pleasure level. She proceeded with a slow grind against the most private area of her mare friend, slowly going up against her, holding it there for a second before bringing it back down, making Fluttershy moan at a higher than usual volume.

"Oh Rainbow, oh I need you." Fluttershy managed to gasp out as the blood rushed from her brain to her nether regions. Rainbow Dash felt the fire in her grow stronger at the feeling she got when grinding with Fluttershy. "Be patient my sweet Shy… We have all night for you to call my name." Dash whispered out between grunts and kisses. She focused all her will power on pleasing the mare beneath her. She continued the slow grind against Fluttershy, propping herself into a slight sitting position, gaining more force and friction. Dash felt Fluttershy's grip on her waist tighten, and heard a moan escape her lips with each pass. She also felt how wet they were both getting from the excitement of it all. Rainbow Dash's insides started to ache, but she ignored it for the time being. Fluttershy hid her face against Rainbow's broad chest, sending a tingling sensation with each breath she made into the blue blaze. Each grind sent a surge of sexual bliss to the cyan mare, she had to mentally fight back her animalistic side that wanted to ride the small pegasus into orgasm. A small bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to keep her mind and body on pleasing the mare beneath her.

After an eternity of what felt like stimulating teasing from and for the blue weather pony, Rainbow Dash stopped her grinding. She slowly slid down Fluttershy's body. She planted her hot wet kisses from her neck, and made her way down to her slender chest, making the smaller mare shudder under and against her. Fluttershy continued touching the strong blue wings as her right hind hoof would kick out from time to time from all the stimulation. Rainbow Dash brushed her lips against one of Fluttershy's hard little nipples.

"Oh my. Oh." Fluttershy whimpered out quietly into Rainbow's ear. Rainbow Dash felt how her partner tensed up under her from being touched there, so she decided to play with her some more. She licked the little nipple with the tip of her tongue, making the smaller pegasus arch her back in pleasure. Rainbow Dash smirked and gave her a little wink before licking circles around the sensitive area. She maneuvered her tail to slide up slowly between the kicking yellow legs. Fluttershy started breathing harder as the double sensation made her want to prop herself up. Rainbow Dash quickly placed her front hooves into Fluttershy's shoulders and kept her flat against the bed, silently telling her no.

Fluttershy continued to give soft little moans as she stroked the stiff blue wings. Rainbow caught the nipple in her lips, licking and sucking on it with hunger, moans of her own coming out. She still teased the sensitive area between Fluttershy's legs with her tail, brushing up against her, making her gasp at the overwhelming feelings. Fluttershy's mind was cleared of everything else but what her mare friend was doing to her. She had never been touched so intimately by anypony, the closest thing being her own hoof on her most lonely nights. Rainbow Dash let go of the nipple as she kissed the yellow chest with big sloppy kisses.

"I love hearing you like this Shy. It's so sexy, I want to make you purr, like a kitten when I touch you." Rainbow Dash said between kisses before she started the same teasing with the other nipple. Fluttershy tried to keep her hooves busy with stroking the wings and back while happily receiving the attention from her lover. "Oh Rainbow Dash, I will do whatever you say, just keep touching me like this." Fluttershy offered as she bucked her hips upward. Rainbow Dash growled at the words as she held the nipple in her lips, prodding it with her tongue. She pulled her prismatic tail roughly downward, feeling it heavier from the wetness it absorbed.

She decided it was time to move on, giving the nipples one last kiss she started trailing her face down, licking roughly against Fluttershy's warm stomach. Fluttershy's hooves stopped moving mid stroke as the heat within increased tenfold as she felt the heavenly lips that brought her hellish torture go lower and lower. Her breathing quickened when she felt Rainbow's chest brush against her mare hood. Fluttershy could feel her insides tighten just from Rainbow being so close to her lower half. Rainbow Dash stopped right where Fluttershy's tummy ended before it joined with her groin. She ran her blue hooves over Fluttershy's neck and chest a few times before bringing them down to hold her bucking hips down so she could better kiss and lick her lower abdomen area.

Fluttershy's moans were sounding more desperate, so Rainbow Dash lifted her head off of Fluttershy's body an inch and blew a cool breath downward, making the anxious young mare gasp at the powerful sensation such a little act caused. She dragged her tongue so close to Fluttershy's mare hood and then all the way back up her stomach, chest, neck, and ending at her chin. Fluttershy's eyes rolled back as she groaned in desperation as her surprisingly strong hips bucked upward and lifted Rainbow Dash up a little. Fluttershy gave Rainbow a pleading look, complete with watery eyes and a small pout. Rainbow Dash felt her heart pound at the look.

She gave Fluttershy a deep kiss before pulling back and looking lovingly into her eyes, "Don't look so sad Shy. I have a whole night of loving planned for my sweet pegasus." Dash reassured as she gently stroked the side of Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy visibly brightened at the words as she turned into the caress, even if her body was aching to be touched somewhere else. Rainbow Dash was straddling Fluttershy again, and gently stroked the healing wings. "I made these hurt, now I'm going to love them and make her feel beautiful." Dash planned in her head. "You have such beautiful wings Flutters." Rainbow whispered out, feeling the yellow wings flutter under her hooves. Fluttershy smiled as she looked at her, finally believing her words.

Rainbow Dash gently stroked the length of the wings, feeling the new feathers tickle her hooves slightly. She gently rubbed the scarred area, which was now almost completely invisible. Fluttershy threw her head back, trying to hold back her whimpers and moans at the sensation the touches sent through her body. Rainbow Dash bent her head to the left wing, and gently nuzzled the sensitive joint with her muzzle. The freshly growing feathers were so very soft against her lips, just like the rest of her mare friend. She held Fluttershy down as she gave one long and sensual lick over her wings. Fluttershy moaned louder and louder at the feeling of her wings being touched so intimately. Rainbow Dash made sounds of pleasure as she kissed up and down the wing, while stroking the other. She licked over the scar tissue, feeling the ridges over her tongue. She started preening the soft feathers, making Fluttershy turn her head into the pillow under her, trying to quiet herself down. After a quick preening she switched her attention to the other wing, giving it the same amount of love.

Rainbow Dash's own wings were flapping in excitement at the poorly contained pleasure Fluttershy was feeling. "Oh Rainbow, Rainbow this feels so good!" the pleasured mare whimpered out. Rainbow Dash groaned herself while she was licking the sensitive wings, "Good? I want it… to feel wonderful… for you." Dash said between kisses as she grinded her hips against Fluttershy's some more, licking the wings madly. Fluttershy felt like she would become engulfed in the heat she felt between her legs. "I feel wonderful, oh please give me more." Fluttershy asked as she dragged her hooves up Rainbow's back a little harder than she realized. Rainbow Dash moaned at the weird pleasure the slight pain caused as she finished with one last suckle to the tip of her wing before propping up slightly and sliding her tongue back down to her main goal.

She smiled at how pleased Fluttershy looked and sounded. She was now completely off of the yellow pegasus and at her legs. For some reason Fluttershy had pushed her legs together on the way down and had her tail lightly wrapped around them. "How cute, she's still shy." Dash joked in her mind. She rubbed at the long and soft yellow legs, "Time for me to open my present." Dash said aloud as she moved the tail and spread the legs open with little resistance. Dash felt her heart acting like a jack hammer in her chest when she saw the ever so pleasing view of her mare friend's privates.

Fluttershy's front hooves were now clutching at her bed sheets, her chest heaving up and down. She wore a smile on her face as she blinked innocently at the pony who brought her so much pleasure. Rainbow Dash laid down on the bed, wings still fully extended and rainbow tail flicking about madly from her own excitement. Dash stroked Fluttershy's legs softly and slowly, watching the quiet mare react so perfectly with each touch. An evil little smile came to Dash's lips as she planned on having some fun. She wanted to take her time, and build Fluttershy up until she couldn't take it anymore, dragging out their pleasure. "You are in for one awesome night Shy." Dash said smoothly as she brought the tips of her hooves closer to her mare hood, only to circle around and go back to stroking her legs.

Fluttershy moaned and gasped, patiently waiting for the crowning moment. "I've been waiting for so long." She quietly let out. Rainbow Dash brought her face closer to her target, watching as the yellow lower lips grew a little puffier with excitement. She could feel Fluttershy's breath catch in her beneath her hooves. Dash's insides were very hot with need by now, but she remained focused on the task at hoof. She lightly stroked Fluttershy's inner thighs, and with one hoof she felt how wet Fluttershy was, and just from lightly touching the outside. She stuck the very tip of her hoof into the vagina, and brought it down slowly, practically making the smaller pegasus purr in delight. She rubbed up and down softly, making the yellow pony whimper and moan.

She pushed up and made contact with Fluttershy's clitoris, making the usually quiet mare yell out in utter bliss. "There, oh there, yes, it feels so good Dashie." Dash quirked an eyebrow, pleased at finding her sweet spot. She lightly rubbed at it, making Fluttershy wiggle in the bed. Dash was amazed at how interceptive Fluttershy was to her touches, and just loved making her feel this good. After a few touches to her clit, Dash brought her hoof back down and gently pushed into her opening. She did this with much care, hooves being rather big and Fluttershy obviously still a virgin. "Then again they are meant to handle a stallion. I'm sure I won't break her." Part of her hoof was in. She left it in there for a moment to let Fluttershy's body adjust. It was so tight in there, so hot and soft and moist, and that's what she could feel with her hoof. She couldn't wait to use her tongue and get a taste.

Fluttershy was in heaven, so much sexual tension building up in her, so much pleasure sending her mind spinning. The feeling of something in her alone was exciting enough, but the joy she felt of it being a part of Rainbow Dash is what made it special. Her heart raced more as the hoof went in deeper. Rainbow Dash started moving it around and going in and out of it slowly, making Fluttershy moan her praise. Every little movement Dash made inside her sent unrivaled amounts of pleasure through the yellow pegasus' whole body, to which she never knew before. Fluttershy never knew she could feel so much, and with all the love the two Cloudsdale natives shared, it made every bit of it more pleasurable.

Rainbow Dash continued to rock Fluttershy back and fourth with her hoofing, while she reached her other hoof to her own mare hood, and touched herself while watching the ground loving pegasus getting pleased. She smoothly and quickly pulled her hoof out, being sure to gently rub Fluttershy's clitoris quickly on the way out. Fluttershy gave another moan of desperation as she craned her head forward to look at her lover, "Why did you stop?" she asked, her voice strained with sexual frustration. Rainbow Dash rested her head on Fluttershy's lower abdomen, feeling the heat radiate from her. Fluttershy winced at the new contact, wanting Rainbow Dash to finish what she started. "Well it seems my sexy little pony wants some more loving from her amazingly awesome mare friend?" Dash asked playfully as she stroked the outside of Fluttershy's slit.

Fluttershy let out a low groan at being teased. "I do want more." She whispered, hoping for her lover to continue. Rainbow Dash brought her head lower, and blew another tiny breath against the sensitive and stimulated flowering bud, making Fluttershy tremble against her. "Well I'm sure you can ask nicer then that babe?" Rainbow teased some more, holding the yellow hips down. Fluttershy let out a little whimper, "Please finish Dashie?" she asked, growing impatient. Rainbow Dash smiled wickedly, "Beg me to finish you." The dominating mare said ever so casually as she gave one quick lick to Fluttershy's exposed clitoris, sending the calm mare over the edge for one brief moment. Fluttershy wanted to jump her mare friend and pleasure herself against her she was so excited. Rainbow Dash always loved to see her get hot and flustered, and Fluttershy was more than willing to play along if it meant getting what she wanted. "Oh my, oh yes! Please finish me off! Oh just buck me hard I need it, oh I need you so bad!" Fluttershy exclaimed rather loudly, her years of sexual frustration coming out full force, making the bed shake.

Rainbow Dash was surprised at how raw and loud her mare friend had become, and she decided she had kept the poor filly waiting long enough. "Why yes, my queen." Dash whispered out as she brought her muzzle back to Fluttershy's awaiting flower. She gently nuzzled the opening softly, making Fluttershy throw her head back on the pillow. Rainbow's muzzle was already soaked from Fluttershy's wet mare hood. The cyan mare gave one long lick up the sensitive area, making Fluttershy close her legs against her. She licked the wetness, tasting the sweetness of her mare. "You taste delicious Fluttershy… I can have you… for every meal." Rainbow Dash said between licks.

Fluttershy's body was being racked with pleasure she didn't know she could feel. And then Rainbow Dash licked her clit again and again, switching between going up and down and side to side. The quick and nimble tongue was as agile as the mare it belonged to as it circled around her sensitive button of pleasure, making Dash smile as Fluttershy did indeed purr like a kitten between excited yells. "Oh Dash, make me your mare!" Fluttershy called out. Rainbow Dash then stuck her tongue inside Fluttershy, feeling her from within. It was everything the rainbow pony imagined, but better. She felt all around inside her, feeling the walls of her mare friend clamp down on her long and strong tongue.

Dash used her front hooves to place Fluttershy's legs over her own shoulders, and propped her lower half up to go deeper. Rainbow's hunger showed as she greedily ate out her mare friend, using her entire mouth to bring pleasure to the mare she loved. After so much pleasing Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue in deep, finding the right angle that sent Fluttershy's mind reeling. She kept at that certain spot, her muzzle hitting against the clitoris. She felt Fluttershy tighten around her tongue again as the normally quiet mare screamed in ecstacy, body shaking from the overwhelming release. Dash kept at her ministrations until Fluttershy's orgasm died down. She pulled her tongue out and lapped up the overflowing wetness that came from her job well done, each lick causing Fluttershy to jump up slightly.

Both mares were breathing heavily as Rainbow Dash licked at her own lips, trying to get the sweet slick wetness. She smiled happily at Fluttershy, who looked so relieved and full of love. The yellow mare opened her arms, Rainbow quickly coming to her and letting her hug her. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes as Fluttershy started petting her wings, "Did I do good Shy?" she asked as she fought the urge to finish herself off. Fluttershy pushed her bigger mare friend to lie on her back as she straddled her, planting kissed all over her face, "You did wonderful Rainbow. You really are the best at everything. And I want to return the favor, and make you feel as good as I do." Fluttershy said in a very seductive tone, making the pony on bottom gulp, her wings fluttering out of excitement.

Fluttershy kissed her mare friend all over her body, trying to copy what she had done to her. She kissed and licked, massaged and nipped at her body. She nuzzled and nibbled the nipples lightly, while her hooves felt up the rest of the muscular blue body. By now Dash was well and ready to be finished, and she groaned, practically drooling at the sexy actions of her mare friend. Fluttershy kissed her Rainbow with much love, enjoying how eager she was acting at her actions. She brought her hooves lower, and started feeling Dash's lower lips with excitement. Rainbow let out a loud gasp, wings stopping their movement, fully extended. "Oh Fluttershy, right there." Fluttershy started rubbing Dash's vagina up and down, amazed at how she was dripping wet. The thought of teasing Rainbow Dash out of revenge crossed her mind, but the unbridled joy she felt from her orgasm just made her want to please the pegasus below her as best as she could.

She stuck the tip of her hoof in gently, amazed at how snug it felt in her mare friend. Dash moaned even louder as she sat up and ran her hooves threw Fluttershy's mane, "Oh yeah baby, you feel so good." Dash moaned out. Fluttershy continued her soft movements, going deeper with every stroke, causing the cyan mare to become louder. As she did her hoofing, she brought her muzzle down low and started licking Rainbow's exposed clit. Fluttershy felt Dash push her head deeper as she practically howled like a wild animal. Fluttershy felt her heart race at knowing she was pleasing her mare friend so well.

Fluttershy kept at her current strategy for a while longer before removing her hoof, much to Rainbow's dismay. She didn't have time to protest, as Fluttershy stuck her muzzle in deeper and her tongue dove within Dash. Fluttershy relished the sweet yet spicy taste of her lover's excitement, slender and explorative tongue searching every bit of the pegasus that she could. She dug her tongue in and out, dragging it against her inner walls, driving Rainbow mad. "Ah buck, I'm coming Shy! Almost…" Fluttershy eagerly licked like there was no tomorrow before pulling out and flicking the excited clit back and fourth with the tip of her tongue, causing Dash to yell loud as she practically convulsed from the pleasure. Fluttershy stuck her tongue back in for one more go, feeling Rainbow tighten around her as she screamed her name.

The yellow mare slurped and drank the sweet juices of her mare friend like nectar, happy she could love her so intimately. Fluttershy crawled up to lay next to her mare friend, collapsing next to her, a tired but pleased look on her face. Dash lay on her back, eyes crossed and tongue hanging out from the immense pleasure she just felt, her wings and tail twitching as the heat down below finally cooled. After a moment, Rainbow Dash turned her head and gave a quick lick to Fluttershy's cheek. Fluttershy bat her eyelashes, looking up to the love of her life.

Fluttershy shivered slightly, finally coming sown from all the excitement and feeling the cold of the night. Rainbow Dash rolled over so half her body lie across her cool frame. "You're so warm. I love it." Fluttershy whispered as she snuggled up against her lover. Rainbow Dash covered the rest of her with a wing as she held her close, kissing the top of her lovingly. She nuzzled her head into Fluttershy's slightly moist and soft as cloud mane, feeling immense comfort at the contact.

"I love you so much Flutters. Thank you for giving me something so special. This is something I will always cherish." Dash said sincerely. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Dash's waist, all the excitement and physical activity of the day overwhelming her, "I love you to Dashie. Thank you for making my dreams come true." With those final words, the two pegasi fell into one of the best night's sleep they ever had, held together in their loving embrace.

**Alright, so there is chapter 15. Wow, it was a tough one. Now I have never written such a graphic scene before, so this was my first attempt. I hope it was well, but I think I did a better job then I thought I ever could. I do love a challenge, and that certainly was one. I was going to have this chapter be more about them and the CMC but decided that these two needed to get some action. I don't know what else to say, but writing this was definitely a good learning experience for me. Next chapter will be more of their interactions with others. As I'm sure you can tell Dash can be a little too over protective. Tell me what you think and if their actions seem believable for their characters. Can't wait to post the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review on the way the story is going. Thanks and happy reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews so far, along with the favs and follows. It is such a positive feeling I get to know people like what I'm writing. And thanks to all the people who have given me some ideas and tips. Don't be afraid to tell me what I need to work on. Again the sex scenes aren't the actual focus of the story, but it does seem to serve the romance, which is one of the main points. To answer one review, I just write what my boyfriend and myself do, or what he has told, (Or to my horror when I was younger and new to adult movies, what he showed me) but just changing it to being what two girls would do as opposed to a girl and guy (yes The Queen Baby is a girl), and replacing human parts with pony parts as needed. It made it easier to write, yet still even if it were hetero and human, it would still be hard for me. I just hope it works for the story, either way it was a good learning experience for me. I do hope everyone gets along. I would rather (Computer explodes with confetti)**

**Me: What the Hell?!**

**Pinkie Pie: Hi!**

**Me: Ah! Wait, Pinkie?**

**Pinkie Pie: Nope, it's Madame Le Pinkie. And I have a special message for you! (pulls out a crystal ball.)**

**Me: Uh, ok?**

**Pinkie Pie: I see something very special for this fanfic in the future. It will be a happy ending, wedding bells will be heard. Cake will be had! Parties thrown! If this prophecy does not come true, then a much darker one will. One that involves a certain Queen Baby and one of my party canons filled with something a little harsher than confetti! (points canon to my face).**

**Me: Gulp! Understood Madame Le Pinkie. I will do my best to keep the good fortunes true. Uh, Pinkie Promise! (Repeats chant/promise, silly gestures and now aching eye and all.)**

**Pinkie Pie: Good Queen Baby. Happy reading everypony! (waves at broken computer, endless fourth wall breaking. Disappears and laptop magically fixed, one wall broken. WTF!)**

**Alright, so straight from the horse's, I mean pony's mouth. No way I'm going to evoke the wrath of a sour Pinkie from a broken Pinkie Promise. So they will be married and a happy ever after, um, after some turmoil. But for now, here's some more Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay! (LOL, long intro, my bad!)**

Rainbow Dash was sleeping blissfully in the embrace of her lover. She was in a deep and comforting sleep, one of the best of her life. She snored at a moderate level, completely relaxed. That is until she felt a clock get dropped on her head and start ringing. The cyan mare let out a grunt, magenta eyes snapping open, as she jerked her head up, wild rainbow mane tossing in the air. She heard Fluttershy let out a small squeal, feeling her hooves press against her chest timidly.

Fluttershy was also once sleeping peacefully until she heard the alarm clock go off. She was pulled out of her slumber quickly, thoughts of the day rushing her mind as well as the intimate memories of the night before. "Oh Angel, thank you for waking us up." She said timidly, rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes. Rainbow Dash blew the lock of hair from her eyes and saw the alarm clock that hit her on her head now fallen to Fluttershy's chest. She could feel the enemy rabbit sitting on her neck.

Growling to herself she shook her head, wiggling him off. He rolled off of her and landed on the pillow, shaking his little paw wildly at her. Fluttershy pulled him close for a nuzzle with one hoof, and used the other to stop the alarm. Both mares blushed slightly at each other, smiling sheepishly. Angel wiggled his way out of his mother's hold as he hopped off the bed and out the bed room.

Rainbow Dash rested her head back on Fluttershy's chest, soft yellow fur teasing her nose. Fluttershy giggled softly at her mare friend's antics as she tried to nudge her off. "Come on Rainbow, we have to get ready." Fluttershy quietly urged. Rainbow Dash still kept her full weight on the smaller pony, preventing her from moving. "What? Why do that when we could have an awesome repeat of last night?" Dash suggested slyly as she started stroking Fluttershy's cutie mark with her right fore hoof.

Fluttershy screwed her eyes shut as she tried to suppress her moan. "You don't make getting out of bed easy Rainbow." Dash chuckled as she started leaving soft little kisses on her neck, "Good, that means it's working." Dash said between kisses. Fluttershy gently placed her hooves on the sides of her head and tilted her gaze upward. "Oh Dashie, as nice as it feels, the girls are due to come over soon, and we need to get this place ready! Plus we should probably clean these sheets, after what we did last night." She said sheepishly, voice trailing off to barely a whisper.

Rainbow Dash grinned happily at the memory for a moment before making a small pout, "Awe horse apples, but doing what we did last night sounds like way more fun than cleaning Shy." Dash complained. Fluttershy used her ace up her preverbal sleeve as she let loose the puppy dog eyes coupled with quivering lip, "Please Dashie? Can't you do this for me?" she said in an exaggerated tone, placing her hooves together in a pleading manner.

The cyan mare face hoofed, grunting in frustration as she picked herself off of the pony below. "Fine, but I will get you later." Dash threatened as she got off the bed. Fluttershy quickly followed, giving a quick lick to the blue pegasus' nose. She smiled, looking at her sideways, "Good, I will be counting on it." Fluttershy said with a wink.

Rainbow Dash was getting dizzy from seeing how fast her mare friend was moving. By the time she finished up in the bathroom, Fluttershy had hoofed washed the bed sheets, leaving them out to dry, and started waking and feeding the animals. The flashy pegasus took care of feeding the chickens and other outside animals for her, as Fluttershy boiled water for oatmeal and made some fresh tea. The weather mare came back in to see Fluttershy, walking backwards, working the vacuum on the sofa with her mouth as she held a duster in her tail. She had her long pink mane braided and held back with a pink polka dot bandana, and tied around her mid section was a frilly pink apron that matched her mane perfectly, with white trimming and two practical pockets. Some birds lifted her knick knacks off of the counter, while the mice cleaned those off as she dusted the cabinets. Some other animals were cleaning the curtains, others sweeping the floor. Rainbow Dash was amazed, sitting in the door way, mouth hanging open.

"Dang Shy, you really got all these animals under control. Anything I can do?" Dash finally found her tongue as she eyed her home maker pegasus. Fluttershy turned off the vacuum, and wiped the glistening sweat off of her brow. She made a clicking sound and all the animals came rushing to her hooves, all of them smiling at a job well done. Dash was impressed by how sparkling clean the whole place looked from top to bottom, not a single strand of fur or stray feather in sight. "How come these guys never helped me clean around here when it was just me?" Dash thought as she squinted her eyes at the happy critters.

She waltzed over to her apron wearing mate as she was petting all her animal friends, one courteous raccoon putting away the vacuum for her. Dash came up from behind and started playing with her braid, "I like what you did to your hair Flutters." The smooth pegasus complimented. Fluttershy blushed as she looked down, unable to hide behind her mane. "Do you like it? Angel Bunny did it for me while I was washing the linens." Said bunny came in the living room holding a slender vase full of freshly picked sunflowers.

Dash smirked at the rabbit being helpful as she started caressing Fluttershy's face endearingly, "Yeah, I do like it. You oughta show everypony that pretty face more often." Fluttershy blushed some more as she hid her face with her arm, Dash gently nudging it away and lifting her chin up. Still holding her face tenderly, "What did I just say?" Fluttershy smiled sweetly, her cheeks still a rosy red as Dash brought her face closer, "You really shouldn't hide a beauty from the rest of the world, it just isn't fair." Then the rainbow flyer pressed her lips eagerly against the soft yellow ones. Two sets of wings flapped joyously from the welcomed contact. Fluttershy felt her mare friend place her hooves on her back as she beckoned her toward her. Fluttershy happily obliged as she leaned up against her lover, wrapped in a warm embrace. Just as the kiss was getting a little fire to it, the door bell rang. Both mares pulled apart, Fluttershy looking excited. Rainbow Dash looking annoyed.

"Coming!" Fluttershy sang out as she rushed to the front door. Rainbow Dash let out a small sigh as she followed behind her. Fluttershy was at the door first as she pulled it open, a welcoming smile on her face. Her smile faded for a second as she let out a small gasp, but returned immediately when she was greeted by another face. "Derpy! Pleasure to see you here this morning." Fluttershy warmly greeted her usual mail mare.

Rainbow Dash heard who was at the door and stood on her hind legs to get a better view, leaning on the door frame. "And good morning to you Miss Fluttershy! Beautiful day out. And you are looking as tidy as ever!" the cheerful pegasus replied. One eye stayed on Fluttershy as the other drifted to the standing and curious pony on top, "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash! I didn't know you two were hanging out today. How have you been?" Derpy said with a smile.

Dash smiled back, "I'm good thanks." She honestly replied. She liked the clumsy mare enough, but sometimes she did make work harder than it had to be. "How was your two week vacation Derpy?" Fluttershy asked politely. Derpy's smile broadened at the interest in her affairs. "Oh I had a wonderful time off, thank you! I got to do so much. And you will never guess what sort of news I have!" Derpy excitedly pressed on. Dash already seemed bored as she sat back down and started fiddling with her tail. Fluttershy looked on in earnest, "Oh my, something good I hope." She asked, a little worried and excited.

Derpy struck a pose, standing on her hind legs, "Something good alright, I landed a part on a movie!" Both mares gasped at the news of a pony they knew getting a role. "No way!" Dash said, unbelieving. Fluttershy walked out of her cottage a little more, trotting her approval, "Oh Derpy, that's great. I always said you had such a unique look, and wonderful personality. What part did you land?" Fluttershy asked, excited for their fellow pegasus. Derpy returned to standing on all fours, her eyes focusing evenly on Fluttershy.

"The lead lady. It's a small independent film. It's starting at a festival first, but who knows, we may see it in theatres yet." The blonde said as she adjusted her saddle mail bags. "That is so exciting. I could never do that, I have too much stage fright to stand in front of a camera, let alone act." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, the memories of Fluttershy being a model and acting in the giant performance of Hearth's Warming Eve proving other wise. "I bet that must have been the highlight of your vacation." Fluttershy continued. The gray pegasus blushed deeply as she looked to her hooves.

"Well, actually. Um, I actually met this really nice stallion." She said softly. Rainbow Dash perked up, her observations confirmed. She hovered in the air above Fluttershy, "So that was you I saw at the Hearts and Hooves Day Festival. Way to go Derpy, nabbing yourself a stallion." Rainbow Dash teased and complimented, making the clumsy flyer blush all the more. Fluttershy smiled as well as she rested her hoof on her shoulder. "That is so wonderful Derpy. What's his name, if you don't mind me asking?" Derpy sat down, eyes unfocusing again.

"He is a really nice guy, and a doctor! Doctor Whooves to be exact. He majors in time travel and space and a bunch of other weird stuff, I think he must be a professor or something, Strange, there aren't any universities in Ponyville." Fluttershy looked on happily at her long time mail mare, glad to see her finding a pony of her own. "Yeah, I saw you two on a cloud right before the fire works, isn't he an earth pony?" Dash cut in. Derpy smiled sheepishly, "Yes, there was a unicorn doing cloud walking spells for couples who were mixed. Unfortunately I surprised him, I didn't realize he had a fear of heights." All three pegasus mares laughed at the scenario.

"We had fun though. I should be seeing him tonight, I will introduce you two to him sometime." Derpy politely said. "Oh Derpy, I am so sorry I don't have a batch of muffins ready to welcome you back to work. I was so busy getting ready, we are taking care of the CMC today, you know how that goes." Derpy smiled brightly, eyes closed, even she knew how much of a hoofful they could be. "I will be on my way then. I have a few letters here for you." Derpy pulled out a small pile of letters and handed it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded her thanks. "I must be off, the ponies of Ponyville need their mail!" Derpy said as she took off in a zigzag motion in the air before leveling off. Fluttershy winked at her mare friend, mouth still full of letters, walking inside. Rainbow Dash pushed the door to what she thought was a close. The wooden door was actually still partially open.

Both mares walked back to the loving room. Fluttershy placed the letters in one of her cabinets, then looked back to her love. "Um Dashie, I think we should tone down all the cuddles and kisses while the girls are here. I think they are still too young for a show." The yellow mare admitted. Rainbow Dash gave a small nod, "Yeah, plus with Squirt entering puberty early, I don't want to give them any ideas." Fluttershy let out a small sigh. She then looked up to see Dash pouncing at her and leaning her up against the wall. "So we may as well make the most of it before they get here, don't you think Flutters?"

Fluttershy opened her mouth to respond as Dash caught her in another deep kiss. Fluttershy's wings started flapping as Rainbow ran her hooves all over the soft yellow body. Both mares making sounds of pleasure as they kissed passionately. They heard distinct little gasps, their eyes snapping open as they looked behind them. There sat the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, eyes big, and mouths hanging almost happily.

All the ponies in the home were blushing. Rainbow Dash noticed she still held Fluttershy in her arms, and let go, settling back on the ground. Fluttershy had a look of utter terror on her face, her voice high pitched trying in vain to hide her embarrassment, "I thought you closed and locked the door!" she tried to whisper through gritted teeth. Rainbow's eyes were wide as she tried to fake a happy expression, gaze switching between Fluttershy and the three curious fillies, "I thought I did to! What do we do?" she tried to whisper back through her smile.

The CMC sat there, looking into their very souls, until they started squealing. At first the two mares thought it was in fear or disgust as they tried to quiet them down, Fluttershy soft and caring, Rainbow Dash loud and frantic. Both adult ponies stopped their fuss, looking dumbfounded when the three fillies started to cheer.

"Yahoo! I told ya girls they would be perfect for each other!" Applebloom yelled out in her southern accent, throwing her front legs in the air. "Yes you did Applebloom! Oh I'm so happy for them, they make such a cute couple!" Sweetie Belle squeaked out as she jumped high in the air. Even Scootaloo's wings were flapping vigorously until Applebloom pressed her face against hers. "See Scoot's they do make a great couple. I guess that means you lost the bet!" Applebloom stuck her tongue out at her playfully, a small blush forming on the young pegasus' face. She quickly gave a little fake scowl as Sweetie Belle joined in, "And they didn't even need a love poison!" She added.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes before smirking at her friends, "I know. It's not that I don't think they go good together, it's just that I thought Rainbow Dash was too cool for love. Uh, no offense." Scootaloo quickly corrected herself. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were speechless at the happy reaction and the fact that these three fillies were betting on their love life. Fluttershy poked Rainbow Dash lightly in the ribs, bringing back her voice.

"Huh, oh, don't worry about it squirt. For a long time I was too focused on flying to realize how awesome love is. How did you three get in here?" Dash asked. All three fillies stood in a line in front of their foal sitters, smiling, "The door was open." They said in unison. They all looked guilty, "Uh, sorry we didn't knock first." Applebloom apologized for her friends. "It's ok, why don't you girls take off those heavy old saddle bags and relax. Are you girls hungry?" Fluttershy asked in her motherly tone.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders happily did as told, taking off their bags and running around the living room. Each filly went to exploring the home and the animals that were there while repeating how happy they were to be there. The small pegasus ran up to her idol, hovering in the air with excitement, "Applebloom said you would be here! I couldn't believe how awesome it would be having a sleep over with the two coolest pegasi! She also said you guys were acting all lovey dovey, I really couldn't believe that." Scootaloo said trying to contain her joy at quality time with the rainbow flyer. The two bearers of the Elements smiled at the hyper filly, "Yeah well, we have seen plenty of stranger things kiddo. But hey, me and Shy here have a full day of some awesome fun planned, not to mention your dash of coolness supplied by yours truly." Dash boasted as she patted herself on the chest, feeling her mood pick up again once the fillies' cheerfulness caught on.

Fluttershy felt her heart filled with joy at seeing how well her mare friend could be with children. She gave a quick nuzzle, earning a smile. She then looked down to the scooter riding pony, "Indeed we do have a lot of fun activities planned, I'm sure you and your friends will be pleased." The yellow mare walked toward the center of the room, leaving Dash with Scootaloo, "Hmm, I guess best friends can fall in love." Scootaloo said to herself, not realizing that her idol could hear her. Rainbow Dash had a look of concern for a moment, before forming a small smile. She bent her head low, "Nothing is impossible there squirt." She said, tussling her mane with a wing, making the filly smile.

Fluttershy sat calmly in the middle of the living room, and cleared her throat once. This got the three young ponies' attention immediately as they ran toward her sitting, while some of the animals they were meeting also ran to their beloved care taker. Fluttershy heard Rainbow's jaw literally hit the floor, she gave a smug little grin at her mare friend before looking back at the ones she would care for the day.

"Ok girls, now I want us all to have a fun time today, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell us calmly. But I want us all to be safe, so that means following the rules. Ahem, when we are out you are always with either Rainbow or myself." The CMC nodded their heads vigorously with every word, "You must be patient and careful with the animals, they aren't toys." Dash took a seat next to her mare friend, watching some of the little critters wipe their foreheads. "And most importantly, absolutely under no circumstances, will anypony be going into the Everfree forest. Am I understood?" She said in a loving yet firm voice.

The ecstatic youngsters jumped in place, "Yes Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle's horn lit up slightly, "Oh this will be so much fun! Where are we going?" she asked, full of wonder. Fluttershy laid down on the ground to be closer to eye level with the three fillies, "Well, I was thinking a movie would be fun for everypony, after some playtime of course. I have some wonderful ideas to try." She said with a smile. The three littler ponies cheered as they went to meeting all the animals. Rainbow Dash draped her wing over Fluttershy, "A movie huh? Which one?" she asked, excited herself.

Fluttershy squinted happily, "It will be a surprise. You will have to wait and see." Fluttershy said in an innocent tone as she nuzzled her mare friend. The timid mare walked toward her kitchen, "Alright girls, are you hungry? I made oatmeal, with lots of yummy berries, and I can make us some French toast!" she sang, ever happy to cook for those she cared for. "Alright, oatmeal and French toast sounds delicious!" Applebloom called out. Her friends agreed. Rainbow Dash started walking to the kitchen. "I will make some veggies to, I don't want them too hyped on sugar." Fluttershy spoke softly, Rainbow's eyes growing wide as she nodded eagerly in agreement.

Fluttershy stopped Dash in her tracks with a hoof on her chest. Dash looked down curiously, "Maybe you can take them outside to play, even show them some tricks to help them work up an appetite while I get breakfast ready?" Fluttershy asked. Dash gave her usual cocky grin as she turned to the three fillies, "How does some outdoor fun sound, I can even show you kiddos some of my tricks!" Rainbow boasted as she flapped her wings. All three smiled brightly, Scootaloo hovering in the air, "Do we ever! Show us some awesome moves!" Dash looked to her love one more time, giving a wink as she ran to the door, "Race ya to the garden!" she called out like an overgrown filly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders close behind, laughing. Fluttershy smiled, her wings flapping slowly at seeing the girls getting along so well with her mare friend. She turned to see a disgruntled Angel Bunny, arms cross and sour faced. "Oh Angel, baby, it's only for one day." Fluttershy laughed as she let him hop on her back and walked into the kitchen.

**After Breakfast **

All five ponies sat at Fluttershy's dinning room table, each fully stuffed. Scootaloo sat next to Rainbow Dash, talking her ear off on tricks and moves, Fluttershy sat on her other side, contently listening to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle talk about her garden and the animals they saw there. Fluttershy had served them each oatmeal, Dash having two bowls, plus they each had French toast, some veggies over rice, and she even surprised the girls with cookies. "Alright ladies, let's go to the movies!" Dash chuckled at the joke from the movie they saw in flight school, "Let's go see the stars." She completed, making Fluttershy giggle.

They all trotted excitedly to the center of Ponyville, where the only theatre was. Fluttershy had Rainbow Dash lead the girls inside to use the bathroom one more time while she paid for the tickets. They met and went to the concession stand. Rainbow Dash got one large order of spicy nachos, along with two large popcorns, and drinks for all of them. The five ponies hurried to their seats for the matinee, The CMC sitting together, Fluttershy next to them, and Rainbow Dash next to Fluttershy. "So are you finally going to tell us which movie we're watching?" Dash asked while the regular advertisements were on.

Fluttershy was just finishing fussing over the three fillies, making sure they were settled before looking back to her mare friend. "Winnie the Pooh! Won't that just be fun girls!" Fluttershy squealed, tapping her hooves together. The three fillies all smiled happily, while the weather mare face hoofed herself. "Wah, really? That kiddie movie!" Dash complained. The once excited Scootaloo joined in, "Yeah, aren't we too old for a Pooh movie." She faked complained, secretly relieved they weren't watching horror. Applebloom peaked from behind her pegasus friend, "Awe come on Scoots, I know you're just as happy as us to see it!" Sweetie Belle then appeared from behind her farmer friend, "Yeah, you liked the old ones and the book. Thanks for taking us to see it Fluttershy!"

The kindly yellow mare patted them each on the head before pulling Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash in a hug, "See they have the right spirit! Just try to enjoy it girls, who knows, you may just like it." She said in her usual motherly tone she used. Scootaloo smiled at seeing her hero not complaining any further, "Ok Fluttershy, sorry for complaining for a free movie." The mini Rainbow Dash apologized, taking a loud sip of her soda. The three fillies entertained themselves with jokes and the commercials. Fluttershy turned her attention to her love, who was leaning to one side, shifting glances between the screen and the exit.

"Oh come on Rainbow honey, I watched that super scary nightmare movie with you. And you even promised that you would watch a cute movie with me." Fluttershy said in her best whine voice which still came out sweetly. Dash rolled her eyes, realizing she did promise. She put her arm around the yellow mare after lifting the arm rest, happy she at least got to cuddle. "You're right Shy. Sorry for being a brat. I'll try and behave." Dash said as she planted a kiss on top of the pink mane. Fluttershy cooed cutely as she nuzzled her back, placing her hooves delicately on her chest. The lights dimmed, everypony quieting down for the trailers.

Dash's mouth was already full of nachos, "It isn't too long, right?" she asked. "It's relatively short, like 80 minutes." Rainbow made a sigh of relief. She tried her best to give the movie a chance. Rainbow remembered the old one from their fillyhood back in Cloudsdale, even then it was boring to her. The same old Christopher Clopin, a little colt, going on adventures with his stuffed toys, she guessed brought to life with his imagination. She found herself chuckling whenever Pooh Bear got himself stuck somewhere, and couldn't help but feel like he was a honey addict. She could relate most to rabbit, who seemed like the only smart one.

Rainbow Dash felt Fluttershy nudge at her side. She looked to see her hinting toward the girls. Dash could only smile seeing how much fun they were having, laughing and singing along with the songs. They seemed to get a kick out of the hyper active tigger. "They are still little fillies I guess." Dash thought to herself, smiling at her mare friend, who looked pleased to see they were having a good time. Rainbow Dash finished the nachos with a little help from Fluttershy. She let the yellow pony hold the popcorn as she held her, resting her head on the soft bed of pink, taking in her scent and putting her restless mind at ease.

Dash had to stifle her laugh when the Hefalumps and Woosals song came up. She felt her easily frightened Fluttershy cling tighter to her and shiver slightly. Dash rolled her eyes, seeing the trio of trouble enjoying themselves, not at all put off. She wrapped her wing over Fluttershy, the smaller mare smiling graciously as she sat up taller and tried to enjoy the wacky art work. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Scootaloo, who cautiously put her small wing over Applebloom yet not quite around her earth pony friend. Applebloom smiled back, "Thanks there pal, but I ain't cold." She whispered. A disgruntled Scootaloo pulled her wing back immediately, an unseen blush and nervous smile on her face, "Oh ok. Sorry. Uh, I guess you're just shaking cause you're scared." She tried to play it off.

Applebloom shot her a play glare, "Hey, I ain't the chicken here… chicken!" Scootaloo huffed as she went to give her friend a noogie, Sweetie Belle hushing them quickly, very interested in the movie, the three of them continuing to act the way young ones do quietly. Much to Rainbow's joy the movie went by rather fast. She hated to admit, but it did have some nice moments when a young one feels attachment to a toy or friend. They threw out their trash and walked out the theatre. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked along behind them, watching with amusement at their joy and fun.

The three fillies bouncing everywhere, "That was so much fun! I really liked Piglet, he was so cute!" Sweetie Belle shouted out. Scootaloo did an impressive back flip in the air, "Yeah, I thought it was funny when that silly old bear got stuck in the hole!" Applebloom ran circles around them, "What about Tigger? He was the most fun!" called out the littlest of the Apples. They all agreed by trying to hop like the stripped creature. Both mares found themselves giggling at their playfulness. "Alright girls, how about you go with Rainbow Dash to Sugar Cube Corner while I pick up some ingredients. You four can choose a cake." Rainbow Dash seemed to have the same glee in her eyes as the three fillies, "Really Shy! Awesome! Come on girls, let's go get some yummy dessert!" Dash called out hovering slowly in the air after planting a quick kiss on Fluttershy's cheek. The CMC followed her toot sweet. Fluttershy had to laugh at how sometimes Dash seemed like an overgrown filly.

After Fluttershy got the things she needed and meeting up with the rest of the group, they walked back to her cottage. "Now this is only for after lunch. So which one of you are good cooks?" Fluttershy asked after placing her saddle bags down. Sweetie and Applebloom each made faces at the question. The orange filly laughed, "Really only me. Sweetie Belle's the only pony I know who could burn juice, and let's just say I should have listened when Applebloom here told me to stay away from the cupcakes." Sweetie Belle rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, usually when we need snacks, Scootaloo will make it for us."

The fast riding pegasus hovered in the air, "Yeah, my mom's always so busy working, I cook for myself all the time!" she cheered. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy each gave a look at each other, surprised at her cheerfulness. Rainbow took a seat next to her number one fan, "Well squirt, that's one thing you can do better than me!" Dash complemented. The filly was all smiles, "No way, really?!" Scoots asked unbelieving. Fluttershy rubbed the bottom of Applebloom's and Sweetie's chins, Lifting their down turned heads. "Well don't worry there girls. Because I am going to teach you all a fun and easy recipe to help you become better cooks! Even Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow's ears perked up at the string of words, "What! Me, cook? Like with fire?" Dash asked sarcastically. Angel appeared out of nowhere shaking his head in objection. Fluttershy stood up, "But of course, what happens if I can't cook for you Dash, don't you want a few good meals you can make yourself?" Fluttershy answered. The CMC looked at each other excitedly, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CHEFS! YAY!" they yelled out, making Angel jump as they ran after their cooking teacher. Angel stared at Rainbow Dash, as she stared back. "I guess I gotta go learn to use that stove?" Dash said aloud as she walked over the bunny. Angel scratched his head before getting the fire extinguisher ready, just in case.

"Alright girls. Now that you organized your toppings at your stations, let's make the dough. Take your time, drizzle a little oil in it and knead it out until it's all smooth and in a circle." Fluttershy spoke softly. All five ponies were preparing their own personal pizzas at little cooking stations. Fluttershy had even bought them paper chef's hats and plastic aprons for them to wear. Scootaloo was doing quite well, watching Fluttershy work the dough and following almost perfectly. Applebloom's was pretty smoothed out, but was more square shaped. Fluttershy directed the small pegasus to help her earth pony friend. She walked over to Sweetie Belle who was having trouble getting the lumps out.

"Hm, I'm just not strong enough!" the little unicorn complained, crossing her arms. Fluttershy put a wing on her shoulder, "It's ok Sweetie, when I was your age I had trouble with the dough to. How about you use this rolling pin, it will be easier." She said as she grabbed the item and helped Sweetie Belle roll it. This time Sweetie did much better. She smiled brightly as she craned her head upward, "Thanks Fluttershy!" The yellow mare lowered her head and rubbed her forehead against Sweetie's both ponies giggling at the fun of cooking. "This is so much fun! Applejack never let's me help cook anymore. " Fluttershy smiled softly, nuzzling the little red mane filly. "Well I'm just going to have a talk with your big sister. A growing pony needs more responsibility around the home, and cooking experience."

Fluttershy looked over to her mare friend, who was busy punching the dough rather roughly. Fluttershy smirked, "Um, excuse me, Rainbow. You aren't supposed to beat it up you know." Rainbow Dash blushed a little, turning her face to hide it. "Oh, well do I toss it in the air like the pizza chefs?" Dash asked. She tossed her uneven dough in the air without waiting for a response, resulting in it landing in the trash can some how. The three fillies tried to hold back their laughter. Rainbow Dash lowered her head, smiling at her teaching chef. Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "Three points. It's a good thing I bought extra." Fluttershy joked as she got her love more dough. "See, like this." She sat beside her fast flying pony, kneading the dough a little as an example. Rainbow Dash looked on intently, trying to focus. She just didn't know why she was so clumsy whenever she was in a kitchen.

Fluttershy pushed the blue fore hooves up and placed them on the dough. She sat behind her and placed her experienced hooves over Rainbow's, leading her in kneading. "See, you don't need to beat it, do it more like when you give a back massage." Fluttershy said softly. Rainbow smiled, liking the feeling of Fluttershy holding and leading her like this. Fluttershy let go, smiling proudly as Rainbow Dash was finally doing it herself. "Good job Dashie. You are all doing very good." The student ponies cheered.

"Ok, let's all take turns taking our vegetables to the sink and washing them." They all did as told, having fun sharing what they would add to their pizza. "I got onion, tomato, mushroom, peppers! Yum!" Scootaloo cheered. "Well I got pineapple, bell pepper, tomatoes…" Applebloom was replying. "I knew you would put apples in there!" Scootaloo joked. "Pineapples are not apples!" "Are to!" "Are not!" "I have olives and mushroom. Yummy cilantro and basil." Sweetie Belle said, trying to stop the playful banter. Rainbow Dash was carrying her bowl of veggies on her back, "Well I got everything on mine!" she boasted. "Extra jalapeños!"

Fluttershy helped each one spread their marinara sauce and cheese evenly over the dough. She brought out special knives that you could tie to a hoof, watching each one carefully as they cut their desired topping. "I just can't believe I am actually cooking!" Applebloom cheered!" "Me to!" Sweetie Belle joined. Rainbow Dash was hovering in the air from the rush she felt actually cooking right, "Me three. I am so awesome, an awesome cook!" she boasted again, dancing in the air. Scootaloo ran up to Fluttershy, hugging her waist, "Thanks for showing us how to make pizza." The remaining CMC joined in on the hug. Rainbow Dash admired the way Fluttershy glowed as she hugged the girls back.

After a few moments of utter cuteness Rainbow finally spoke up, "Alright girls, she's all mine now." Dash said as she waltzed right up to her mare. The three fillies pulled back, all smiles, happy to see them together. Rainbow Dash planted a small kiss to Fluttershy's forehead, making her do her usual squee. "Kissing the teacher. So this must be how Big Mac feels?" Dash joked. Fluttershy hid behind her mane, "Rainbow! Not in front of the girls. Ahem, so now we will each put our pizzas in the oven, two at a time."

All five ponies sat at Fluttershy's dining room table. The yellow mare was so incredibly proud at what a good job they all did making their first pizza, and first successful meal for three of them. After finishing their personal pizzas, Rainbow Dash brought out the cake, serving everypony at the table. "You all did such a good job today. I couldn't be any happier. How about you three girls go into my living room and color your favorite animals while Rainbow and I clean up?" Fluttershy suggested. "You sure you don't want help cleaning Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle asked politely.

Fluttershy gave her a quick hug before softly nudging her and her friends toward the room, "It's alright. You girls just behave in there." The three fillies ran into the living room, arguing about who was the better drawer. Fluttershy turned around to be met with a surprise kiss from her mare friend, who took the opportunity to lean her against the table. Once they were almost out of breath they let go, breathing hard. "I've been waiting all day to get my hooves on you." Said rainbow in a husky tone, going in for another kiss. Fluttershy meeped as she looked down, the kiss making contact in between her eyes.

"Rainbow, I don't want the girls to walk into anything inappropriate." Fluttershy stated, eyes drifting back and fourth to Dash and the door. The cyan mare let her go, pouting slightly, "Fine, but I make no promises when they go to sleep." The still excited mare dared to say as they started collecting the dishes.

Once the dishes were washed and the girls showed their creations. It was unanimous that Sweetie Belle was the most artistic, taking after her older sister. The mares showed the fillies how to feed and care for some of the animals. "I didn't know you were so good with the animals Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo stated, a hose in between her teeth as she filled up a trough of water. Rainbow Dash scattered bird seed with her wings, acting nonchalant, "Yeah, well I did have an awesome teacher helping me the whole time." Dash finished, making Fluttershy smile. The nurturing mare looked back down to the two fillies she was instructing.

Applebloom was doing pretty good, as was expected growing up on the farm. "We got some animals on my family's farm, but wow wee you sure have quite the spectacular collection here Fluttershy!" Applebloom complimented as some birds fluttered in front of her. A tuxedo cat rubbed against Sweetie's side, meowing for attention, "Awe, what a nice kitty. Who's a pretty kitty? All your animals are so nice to Fluttershy, just like you." Sweetie said as she pet and cuddled the little cat. Fluttershy smiled brightly at the girls and her animals getting along, "Why thank you girls. You know they are rarely this friendly with other ponies. They must really like you." Rainbow Dash called the hawk that won the pet race which flew around the two adrenaline loving pegasi, "Well we like them to!" Scootaloo said.

After feeding and playing with the animals, Fluttershy led them down to the secret little pond that she used for her aquatic friends. Rainbow Dash did her usual aerial stunts before canon balling into the water, leaving a rainbow trail behind. The three fillies cheered like mad as they splashed in the shallow end, Fluttershy close by just in case. Rainbow Dash popped out of the water, a surprised frog on her head. With a kero the little frog departed, leaving a grinning pony, eyes covered by every color of the rainbow. They all shared a laugh, enjoying the cool relief brought by the water.

All of a sudden Rainbow Dash used her wings to splash the unexpecting ponies. "Hey!" the four of them yelled in unison as they raised their hooves in front of their faces. Rainbow Dash let out a big hearty laugh, clutching at her sides. Fluttershy and the CMC looked at each other smiling, before splashing the day lights out of the rainbow mare. Rainbow spit out a bunch of water that had went into her laughing mouth, lifting her mane out of her eyes, "So it's a war you four want, eh? Betcha all of you can't beat me!" Dash challenged. They spent some time splashing Rainbow, as she ducked and swam around, splashing back.

Fluttershy led the fillies a little deeper, as she called some otters over. The small creatures circled around the amazed fillies, playing with them. Fluttershy stood on her hind legs in the water, smiling at her animals' behavior. Rainbow Dash was back stroking until she did an underwater back flip. She emerged from the water to wrap Fluttershy in a full wing hug, nibbling on her ear, hidden by her pink mane. Fluttershy giggled softly, making Rainbow Dash sigh contently. "I love your laugh." Rainbow sighed into Fluttershy's ear. Fluttershy reached her hooves in the water and rubbed at Dash's sides, earning her a pleasured grumble. Fluttershy noticed Applebloom struggling staying afloat. She gently nuzzled Dash off and swam under the water. She came back up under Applebloom, carrying her on her back.

"Thanks Fluttershy, I was getting pretty tired." Applebloom said blushing. "I want a piggy back ride!" Sweetie complained. All of a sudden she was lifted out of the water by Rainbow Dash, making the little unicorn yelp in surprise. She looked to her biggest fan, "You want a ride to squirt?" Dash asked, flipping her mane out of her eyes. "Pst, I'm a big pony, I'm not even the littlest bit tired." Scootaloo boasted, sounding a lot like Rainbow herself to Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash led them deeper into the pond, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle enjoying their free ride as little fish jumped out of the water to wave hello with their tails. Scootaloo followed close behind, both mares keeping an eye on her. After a while of swimming they headed back. Rainbow Dash could see that Scootaloo was having trouble keeping up, so with a wing she hoisted the small pegasus up onto her back, "I'm sure you can make it back fine, but how about a break huh." Dash more stated then asked as Scootaloo collapsed on her head and neck breathing hard. Sweetie Belle rubbed her back, trying to help her relax.

They went back to shore, resting on a clean patch of grass, letting Celestia's sun dry them off. After some down time to rest and waving good bye to Fluttershy's water living animals, they started back for home. Rainbow Dash leaped in the air, landing in front of the CMC. She wiggled her eye brows at Fluttershy before looking back down to them, "Ya girls wanna race?" The three fillies smiled as they took a head start, laughing as they pulled ahead. Rainbow Dash looked back to Fluttershy, "We can't let a bunch of fillies beat us, now can we?" Dash said. Fluttershy started her running, Rainbow Dash running beside her.

The mares easily caught up to the fillies. "Gotta move faster than that girls. I've seen my tortoise go faster!" Dash teased as she past the sprinting fillies. "Hey, short legs over here!" Sweetie Belle complained, a smile still on her face. Fluttershy ran along beside them, "You girls are doing great, keep going!" Fluttershy was having fun, this was easier and a much shorter run than the one she had a day before, and running at their speed was a better pace for her. Rainbow Dash looked behind, winking at Fluttershy. The cottage was almost approaching, The mares slowed down enough to let the little ones take the lead as they made to Fluttershy's home.

The CMC cheered at winning. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle none the wiser. Scootaloo had a look like she knew they let them win, but she had fun none the less, getting to spend the day with her idol, an animal tamer legend, and her friends. As they went inside, talking about how much fun they had, Fluttershy cuddled against her mare friend, "Thank you for letting them win Dashie." She whispered softly. Dash blushed slightly, cuddling back, "Yeah, well I got to let them have some hope." She joked. "Rainbow, will you help the girls take a bath, and I will start on dinner. I will help you up there in a moment."

Rainbow nodded, a look of uncertainty on her face. She ushered the fillies under her supervision up the stairs and into the bathroom. Fluttershy walked into the kitchen. She had some vegetables fully prepped. She put rice into the rice cooker, knowing to make more than usual for three extra fillies and taking into account that everypony would be extra hungry from swimming and running. She ran to her chicken coup, gathered a few eggs from Elizabeak.

After putting her basket of eggs on the floor she went up stairs to see how Rainbow was doing. She opened the door, seeing Rainbow Dash hunched over the bath tub, a wash cloth in her mouth as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were fooling around in the tub. The motherly mare smiled, walking into the bathroom. She stepped on her mat to feel it moist and squishy. She raised an eyebrow to see Rainbow Dash as wet as the three fillies. The wet mare grunted, eyes big, as she shook like a dog, getting the remaining dry pony wet. She spat the wash cloth out, "Fluttershy! Oh hey, uh, they just wouldn't hold still. And uh, sorry for the mess?" Rainbow tried to explain, bubbles forming a small mountain on her mane.

Fluttershy smiled at her suddenly helpless mare friend, seeing how frustrated she was getting, but proud that she was controlling her anger well. The three fillies were dunking each other in their bubble bath, "Ahem. Girls." Fluttershy said softly yet sternly. The CMC instantly stopped, smiling happily at her. Fluttershy gave one look to her soaked bath mat and equally soaked mare friend, and their happy smiles turned into guilty ones. "Now girls, I know you are having fun, but didn't we have enough splash time in the pond? Look at how wet you got the floor and Rainbow." The bathing fillies looked at the frowning Rainbow Dash, and instantly sat properly in the tub. "Sorry Fluttershy. Sorry Rainbow Dash." They apologized in unison. Fluttershy walked over, wrapping her tail around Rainbow's leg.

"Please do behave for Rainbow here. This is her first time giving little fillies a bath." Fluttershy ordered in a caring tone. She reached into a basket that was in the drawer and pulled out a rubber duckie. "Here Applebloom, why don't you play with these while we scrub Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?" The little earth pony made a face of glee as she played with the toy. Rainbow smiled at how easily her mare friend took control. They went to work, Fluttershy cleaning Sweetie Belle and Rainbow Dash cleaning Scootaloo. The fillies giggled at the scrubbing. Fluttershy would then hold them still as Rainbow Dash ran water over them. Fluttershy would make sure no soap got in their eyes, pulling them out of the tub to dry them off. Rainbow finished washing Applebloom, and joined in the drying.

After they brushed their manes, tails and coats, leaving them looking quite shiny and well groomed, Fluttershy led them back down stairs. She started making the fried rice and curry, making sure to have two pots, one spicy and one not. The four guests helped Fluttershy prepare the food, Scootaloo being the main assistant chef, managing the rest making the fried rice. Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at the faces Rainbow Dash was making at being ordered around by the little pegasus, or just how she looked whenever she needed help from said pegasus, which was more often than not. The fillies set up the table quickly as Fluttershy brought in the food.

"Rainbow my sweet, would you mind bringing in my old record player from upstairs, I think we could use some music?" Fluttershy asked, the girls helping her bring in the hot food. Rainbow took to the air, "Sure thing babe. Where are the records?" "There should be a nice one right next to it." Once they were finished setting up their meal, Rainbow Dash came back down and set up the old record player. "Say, I think I remember this old thing. Wasn't it your parents'?" The cyan mare asked as she set it up. "Oh yes, They gave it to me as a gift when I got this place. It's one of the best kinds, very high quality. They even gave me some lovely records. This one has some very nice alternative jazz, it's very smooth, yet up beat." Fluttershy chirped.

They all sat at the table, for once Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sitting at opposite ends of the table. They two mares served the little ones first before taking some from the spicy pot, pouring the curry over the fried rice. Scootaloo stood in her chair, hooves on the table, "Oh boy, this looks so good!" the scooter rider complemented, looking crazily at her plate as she took a big whiff. "Scootaloo, where are your manners? You ain't supposed to have your hooves on the table like that!" Applebloom corrected, making the little pony blush and sit back down correctly. Fluttershy cleared her throat at her mare friend, all of them noticing how she did the same thing. "Rainbow Dash, it isn't good manners to do that." Sweetie Belle repeated. Rainbow smiled as she sat back down. "I wonder where Scootaloo picked that habit up from?" Fluttershy mocked asked.

They all ate happily, having seconds and thirds after such an exciting day out and about. They all cleaned up the table and kitchen, being done in ten minutes. "I think it's time to send these girls off to bed, I want my alone time!" Dash pondered, feeling a little blush form on her cheeks from the memory. "Alright, time for bed you three." Dash spoke in a commanding voice. The three little fillies stomped lightly on the floor, protesting. "But we ain't tired!" "Yeah, it's too early, we aren't little foals anymore!" "Let's stay up and do something fun. PLEASE!" were the replies. Dash bit her tongue, wanting to be a little more stern, but not having the heart. She looked to Fluttershy for help, who cuddled up under her opened wing. "Ok, we sang a song last sleep over, how about we tell you a story?" She compromised.

Dash sighed, not wanting to hear little foal stories. The girls cheered though, bouncing up and down in their endless energy. Fluttershy noticed how unwilling Rainbow Dash was and had an idea. She looked back down to her girls, "But you must promise to go to bed afterwards, it's getting a little late. And I promise it will be a good story." Fluttershy said as she led the four of them to the living room. "What is it?!" the CMC asked as Fluttershy got three body pillows and placed them on the floor in front of the sofa. She saw as Rainbow was already seated on the sofa, looking bored. "Well, have you ever heard a Daring Doo story?" Fluttershy asked as she took a seat on the sofa next to Rainbow Dash. She smiled another smug smile when Rainbow instantly perked up at the mention of her favorite book.

The CMC each took a pillow, laying on their bellies, all ears for an exciting story. "Daring Doo?" "What's that?" "Is it any good?" they each asked. Rainbow's magenta eyes grew wide, mouth fallen open in disbelief. "Wha?! You mean to tell me you three little ponies have never read Daring Doo? Not even heard of it!" Dash asked, her hooves flailing in the air, wings twitching in the chance to witness this experience in their lives. "Why, should we have known?" Applebloom. Rainbow Dash leaned forward, front legs holding her up as she leaned toward the resting fillies, "Are you kidding me? It is like the single greatest adventure series ever written by pony hooves! It crosses the boundaries of reality, sucking you in with every word! The first time I read it, I couldn't eat, I couldn't even sleep! I own every one up to date." Rainbow explained, her voice cracking more than usual.

The three fillies looked to each other, smiles wide as the ocean at such a high approval from one of the town heroes. "Can you guys tell us the story! If Rainbow Dash likes it so much, it must be good!" Scootaloo asked, little wings flapping a little storm. Fluttershy giggled at the excitement on their cute little faces, even Rainbow Dash was looking at her, on pins and needles at the chance to spread the awesomness of her favorite book and having more friends to strike conversations with. "Well, only if Rainbow here wouldn't mind reading it to us." The CMC looked to the cyan mare, who was already a rainbow blur in the air, rushing up stairs to her side of the bed to retrieve the first book.

She was back down in a flash. She took a comfortable seat next to Fluttershy, opening her wing for her to cuddle with. The little ponies tapped their hooves eagerly on the ground. Little critters had already converged and cuddled with the fillies on the ground. Rainbow eagerly opened the book, already lost in the moment as she read it aloud to everypony.

"And she returned home with the lost artifact, a hero!" Rainbow triumphantly declared, feeling the same amazement she felt the first time reading the book. By now Fluttershy was laying on the sofa, resting her head in her lover's lap. Rainbow reached over to grab the second book, "Now if you think that one's good, wait until you hear the second one!" Rainbow fangirled, opening the second book. She felt the touch of her mare friend on her chest. She looked down confused, "Rainbow, I think our little adventurers are too tired now." The resting mare said.

Rainbow looked to see the three CMC's sleeping peacefully, little smiles on their little faces. "Hey, I thought they were hanging on every word?" Dash whispered. Fluttershy sat up and gave her mare friend a little lick on the cheek. "They were, I was watching them watching you. Their eyes looked so heavy, but they kept them open. As soon as you said that last sentence, they were out like a light." The mares watched for a moment as the three curious ones snuggled into their pillows. Rainbow pulled Fluttershy into another embrace, resting her head on the soft pink mane. "They are cute." Rainbow whispered, enjoying the moment, glad this day was more fun than she expected. Fluttershy sighed, hugging her back, "Like little angels." Dash chuckled, "To you, anything that is cute and small are little angels. But hey, they are good kids." They pulled apart, standing back up and stretching silently. "We should put them to bed and tuck them in." Fluttershy said in her usual soft tone.

Fluttershy helped rolled them one at a time onto Rainbow's back, blue wings up to hold them gently in place as they walked up stairs. She one by one managed to place them on her head and then in bed. They tucked them in, the CMC stirring slightly. Fluttershy hummed a little tune, a tune Rainbow remembered her humming when they were in the hospital that faithful day. The tune soon turned to soft singing.

"When darkness falls upon your heart and soul, I`ll be the light that shines for you. When you forget how beautiful you are, I`ll be there to remind you. When you can`t find your way, I`ll find my way to you. When troubles come around, I will come to you. I`ll be your shoulder, when you need someone to lean on, be your shelter. When you need someone to see you through. I`ll be there to carry you, I`ll be there, I`ll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you, When you feel that rain falling down. When there`s no body else around, I`ll be. And when you`re there with no one there to hold. I`ll be the arms that reach for you, And when you feel your faith is running low, I`ll be there to believe in you. When all you find are lies, I`ll be the truth you need. When you need someone to run to. You can run to me. I`ll be your shoulder, when you need someone to lean on, be your shelter. When you need someone to see you through. I`ll be there to carry you, I`ll be there, I`ll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you, When you feel that rain falling down. When there`s no body else around, I`ll be. I`ll be the sun. When your heart`s filled with rain. I`ll be the one, To chase the rain away. I`ll be your shoulder, when you need someone to lean on, be your shelter. When you need someone to see you through. I`ll be there to carry you, I`ll be there, I`ll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you, When you feel that rain falling down. When there`s no body else around, I`ll be." Fluttershy sang softly, eyes shut peacefully and head held high, lulling the fillies back to sleep.

Rainbow Dash sat on the side on the bed, head resting on the comforter, totally lost in the words and voice she heard. She could feel herself falling in love with the timid mare all over again. Fluttershy secured the covers on them one last time, placing a soft kiss on the top of each of their heads. She batted her eyes at her love struck mare friend, and tilted her head toward the door. Rainbow followed behind her, closing the door to make sure their were no noises to wake them. Fluttershy nuzzled into her lover, "I think we could use a quick shower before bed, don't you think?" Rainbow yawned, feeling the day catching up to her, but agreeing.

They calmly bathed each other, letting the hot water sooth their stresses away. "That was a beautiful song Shy. I never heard of it before, where did you learn it?" Rainbow Dash asked as she ran her soapy hooves through Fluttershy's buttery colored fur. Fluttershy blushed, hiding her face behind her wet mane. "Well, before O met you, I was a total mess. Every day after school I would come home crying my eyes out. Father wasn't very good at talking to me then. The military made him such a stern pony. I know now he really did care, he would threaten anypony that he saw picking on me, he just didn't know how to comfort me. But my mother, oh my mom always knew how to make me smile. She used to sing that song to me and hold me forever. She always said that those ponies were just being dumb, and that soon I would find a real friend. And then I found you." Fluttershy told her little story, finally looking her in the eye.

Rainbow smiled softly, knowing how dark her mare friend's life seemed at such a young age. "She did say if not for her mother and me, she couldn't make it through." Dash pondered. She knew that since her parents lived so far away, it must be hard. She wanted to be the pony in the song, to be there and care for her. She held the still blushing face in her hooves, and kissed her as tenderly as she could, wanting her to feel every ounce of love and affection she had to offer. "She would really be the perfect mom." Dash thought. They finished their bath and dried off. They walked back down stairs.

Fluttershy switched the sofa to a small bed just big enough for them. Rainbow Dash hopped in playfully, digging under the covers. She lay on her back, hooves behind her head as she waited for her love to join her. Fluttershy looked around to see all of her animals sleeping. She looked to her mare friend, a gleam in her eyes. "I have a surprise for you Dashie." Rainbow raised a brow, curious, "Hm, she couldn't possibly mean what I think she means. I wouldn't think she would want to do that with the girls right up stairs?" Fluttershy smiled, gaze to the ground in her shy manner. She slowly turned around. "Maybe she does? We would have to be quiet. Heh, I would have so much fun making her want to scream." Rainbow Dash was sitting up now, wings fully erect, heart rate going up. She frowned as Fluttershy walked away for a moment, only to return with a single envelope.

"Uh, what's that?" She asked a little disappointed. Fluttershy dropped it to her lap, letting her open it. "Remember how Soarin and me are pen pals?" the shy mare teased, making Rainbow Dash into a squealing mess at the mention of one of her idols. "And maybe you heard of that 50 year anniversary show they are holding in Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash nearly fainted at the news, ripping through the paper and holding two glorious tickets. "No way! This has been sold out all year. I couldn't find tickets anywhere!" Dash squeaked out, almost dropping dead. "Well, I told Soarin about us, and he told me about him and Spitfire. So he suggested a double date after the show. He said it would be his pleasure. He even gave us box seats with the family members of the Wonderbolts!" Fluttershy let out, wings flapping in excitement.

Rainbow Dash placed the tickets carefully next to her and grabbed Fluttershy, pulling her on top of herself and falling onto the futon bed. She held her tightly, covering her whole face and neck in kisses, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh! You are hooves down, the best, most wonderful, most spectacular, and most amazing mare friend EVER! Oh Fluttershy, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Rainbow Dash cheered happily. Fluttershy silenced her with a kiss in the lips. "Please be quiet. I don't want to wake anyone, especially the girls." Fluttershy asked, happy to see how pleased her mare friend was.

Rainbow Dash nuzzled and kissed her more as she rolled around the bed, never letting go. "I really mean it Shy, thank you so, so much! You are so good to me, too good for me. Oh baby, I love you. I'm the luckiest mare alive!" Dash whispered cheered. Fluttershy giggled as she nuzzled into her mare friend's neck. "Well, we will fantasize more about it tomorrow. But we need some rest if we are going to be able to handle the girls in the morning until their families pick them up." Fluttershy reminded. Rainbow Dash finally loosened her hold, but still kept her wrapped in her hooves. They spooned comfortably, enjoying the change in scenery.

Fluttershy yawned, "Maybe we can ask Pinkie to build us an extra room or two in this place." Fluttershy said aloud. She could feel Rainbow tilt her head in confusion, "Uh, why's that?" Dash asked. Fluttershy yawned again, feeling sleep take her, "Well, we don't want to have to sleep in the living room every night when we have little foals of our own running around here." She responded dreamily, her breathing going even steadier. Dash's eyes snapped open at what her mare friend meant. "Fluttershy and me, with kids?!" Dash marveled at the idea. A million things rushing to her mind at once.

Long ago she would have rejected the idea of having kids, but long ago she never saw herself being like a big sister to Scootaloo, or even liking being with kids, and especially never gave much thought to her and Fluttershy being romantically involved. She gulped, raising her head to see Fluttershy soundly asleep in her arms. Then she thought of how fulfilling it was to take care and nurture things, first Fluttershy, then her animals, and now the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She thought of what and adventure it was to be with the girls, and of having a little filly or colt of her own she could show the ropes.

A grin formed on her face as she wondered if it would take after Shy more or her. Her smile faltered as she realized she wasn't a male and couldn't give Fluttershy any offspring. "Shy would definitely be the mother. So there is artificial insemination. I don't know if I like that much. Or maybe adoption? Yeah, that could work." She placed her hoof over Fluttershy's soft beating heart. "She could be a mother to anything. Hay, she already is. I think a foal of any kind will make her happy. I hope she chooses a pegasus we could teach to fly." Dash wondered and felt her wings twitch at the thought of teaching a young of her own to fly. She nuzzled into the sweet smelling hair, letting it calm her racing heart, "Yeah, I think we could do it. If we work as a team, we could totally raise a foal. She would be the best mom, and I could be like a dad I guess. Passing on my flying secrets would be the best way to leave a legacy. Yeah, besides Scootaloo, who else could I teach? She could even be like a big sister to the foal or something. She would like that."

Rainbow felt the idea of having a foal more appealing by the thought. She felt her eyes grow heavy with each passing moment, cuddling her love even closer, "As long as I have her, we could do anything." Was her last thought before succumbing to sleep.

**Hi guys. First I want to apologize for the late update. I don't know why this chapter was so hard to finish. I guess cause it was a family based one, and I have been having family troubles with my little brother back home where they live, so it was a downer. But hey, be positive, things are looking better. The song in this chapter was by Reba Mcentire and is called I'll Be. It's a really sweet song about having a great mom and then becoming a mother and taking care of yours. I thought it perfect for Fluttershy's mother, and could even be used for those in love. Who knows, maybe I will even write their parents in here some how. So for this chapter I wanted the focus to shift from the romance to the prospect of a family and their interactions with the CMC. I hope they all stayed in character, and made it believable. Taking a few day break to go hiking and other outdoors stuff before I start on the next chapter. This one was going to include more about their next dates, but I think that better saved for the next one. So how is the dialogue, character development, is the romance believable, and how is the pacing and my writing in general so far? Let me know if it is up to your standards. I also want to say thanks to all who have reviewed, messaged, favorite and followed. I hope everyone can get along, I wanted this story to be fun (except for the dark moments). But I still take it all as a compliment because that means you have read and cared for the story or at least pay enough attention to write a review. So yay! Thanks to all! Hope to post more soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again fellow fanfic readers. I hope people are still enjoying the story. So, here it goes…**

Rainbow Dash was flying high above the clouds at a comfortable yet still fast speed. She held her love, Fluttershy, in her embrace, leaving a rainbow trail with a trace of pink. Both mares wore their goggles, the flying pegasus enjoying the thrill and high she received when flying, especially with the challenge of extra weight for such a distance.

At first, Fluttershy was frightened by how fast and high they were flying, and even regretted her gift slightly. But then she remembered that she must trust her mare friend, that she would never let her fall. After about half an hour of cowering behind her hooves, Dash was able to coax her out of hiding and even got her to enjoy the ride, "I promise babe, the way back will be a nice easy flight, slow, relaxing. We'll even make a few pit stops on some comfy clouds, how does that sound?" Dash asked as she kept her eyes on the sky.

Fluttershy kept feeling the hooves that held her from plummeting to her doom, happy to finally have the mare she longed for years, "Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful. I just don't want you to get all tired out, or sore wings! I know a flight from Ponyville to Cloudsdale isn't short, and holding a whole other pony must be quite the work out." Fluttershy said in an apologetic tone. Dash scoffed at her statement, wanting her mare friend to enjoy their free Wonderbolt show and double date today, not feel like a burden, "Please Fluttershy, this is me we're talking about here. Sometimes I fly to Cloudsdale on my lunch at work for some good old Amechi's pizza on a cloud and a quick nap before making it back on time. Besides, this is great training for a future Wonderbolt here." Rainbow shot back as she flew a little higher only to glide downward to give her wings a quick break.

Fluttershy smiled at not being too much trouble for her mare friend. She gasped once she caught sight of their destination. She pointed a hoof at the magnificent cloud city, "Look Dashie, Cloudsdale!" Fluttershy meeped as she felt the hold around her tighten as Rainbow Dash sprint flew to the edge of the cloud city. The flying pony chuckled at how Fluttershy covered her eyes again, bringing her rear legs closer to their bodies and trembling in her grip, "You make being scared too cute you adorable pony you! I got you!" Dash called out in a reassuring manner, trying to ease her fears of fast speeds. Fluttershy shook slightly less, still covering her eyes like it would stop any danger. As Rainbow entered the cloud paradise, she did a few flips in the air, managing to twist Fluttershy around so they were facing each other while flying.

She slowed her decent to the cloud floor, hovering a few feet above it. She nuzzled Fluttershy's hooves away, and kissed her tenderly, easing her tongue into the nervous pony's mouth. Fluttershy couldn't help but relax at the way her lover kissed her. Her own little wings started to flutter excitedly, right before their hind hooves touched the cloud ground. They went from standing to sitting, still holding each other, rubbing noses, panting.

Fluttershy rested her head on Dash's still heaving chest, "You sure know how to take a girls breath away." Fluttershy said dreamily, rubbing her hooves up and down Dash's well developed arms. Rainbow chuckled as she gave her mare friend's nose a little lick, "You're out of breath? I just flew two ponies to Cloudsdale. Plus I gotta be careful around you. Sometimes, you're just so pretty I forget to breath." Dash complimented smoothly, making the shy pegasus blush and hide her face in the crook of her neck. The flashy pegasus nuzzled her one more time before gently forcing her up and forward, "Come on babe. We got a Wonderbolt show to catch, and a trip down memory lane."

Rainbow made a quick trot toward the busy city, opting to walk to give her wings a rest. Fluttershy frowned as she looked around her hometown before following her lover quickly, "Yeah, plenty of memories." She said sadly under her breath.

They soon found themselves in their reserved box seats, one of the best ones in the stadium. Rainbow Dash wore an ecstatic grin, as the roar of the crowd pumped her up. Usually Fluttershy felt nervous being on such big crowds, but felt fairly easy under the wing of her mare friend. She smiled at seeing how happy Dash was, watching her clap her hooves and cheer loudly at the video they showed on the monitor. Fluttershy even felt a little excited to see a Wonderbolt show, not having seen one in years.

Rainbow turned to Fluttershy, and planted a wet sloppy kiss, shaking her softly, "Thank you so much Fluttershy! This is going to be their best show, I just know it! And I have never had such good seats before. You're the best mare friend a pony could ever have!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in a loud voice to be heard above the crowd. The yellow spectator smiled. Both mares turned to the silver pegasus stallion announcer as he flew onto a cloud in the middle of the stadium. Fireworks went off as the fast flying team flew out, leaving their smoke trails.

They performed all sorts of aerial tricks and daring maneuvers, making the crowd wild. Fluttershy had to cover her eyes at some of the close calls, Dash always putting her arm around her and shaking her back and fourth to get her to look. As they did some flight patterns after the finale, Rainbow relaxed back into her seat as she gently stroked her lover's back, "One day soon, it will be me up there Shy." Fluttershy turned her head so she could press her muzzle against the blue ear, "I know you will Dashie, my Wonderbolt captain!" she said as loud as she could. This made the cyan mare smile madly, "With you by my side, it will be a cinch." She boldly stated.

Their little conversation was interrupted by the announcer, "Now let's celebrate you, the audience! Is that a nice young couple I see?" Both mares were shocked to see that they were up on the giant monitor in the middle of the stadium. Fluttershy stared at herself, wide eyed, as Dash relished the attention. She waved madly at the camera, then in one smooth motion, stood up, and pulled the helpless Fluttershy into a dip and kissed her deeply. The crowd awed happily as Dash quickly pulled away with a wink, leaving a dazed yet pleased looking yellow pegasus.

They left the stadium, Dash gushing over the spectacular show. Fluttershy felt her lover's excitement contagious as she remembered some of her favorite parts to. "The letter said they would meet us here about ten minutes after the show." Both pegasi stood up straighter when they heard loud yelling. They looked up to see Soarin and Spitfire racing towards them. Rainbow's wings flapped excitedly as Fluttershy crouched behind her. Spitfire managed to pull ahead and beat Soarin to the mares. Both Wonderbolts screeched to a stop.

"Hey there girls. Nice to see you both again." Spitfire greeted. Soarin was catching his breath when he noticed a scared looking Fluttershy. "Hi Fluttershy! Hey Rainbow Dash! How'd you enjoy the show?" he finally managed. "Oh my gosh, it was so freaking amazing. Best one yet, and I've been to, like all of them. Thanks again for hooking us up with such great seats." Rainbow spoke quickly, still on a high from the show. Soarin smiled happily at the rainbow mare. He craned his head to look at her shier companion, "Did you enjoy it as well Fluttershy?" he asked calmly, remembering how skittish she gets.

Fluttershy was happy to see her fellow patient and friend, but was still uneasy around Spitfire, plus the entrance they made caught her off guard. She forced her self from her hiding spot behind Dash and made eye contact with them, "Oh yes. It was a very exhilarating show. You all did so well." He quickly put an arm around her shoulder, earning a funny look from Dash. "That a girl! You ladies ready for some lunch? I'm starved!" he suggested. Spitfire took a step closer to Fluttershy, aware of the pony's stranger anxieties. "I remember you, you're the pony from Tornado Day in Ponyville. It's good to see you both again." She said politely as she raised a hoof. Fluttershy smiled, happy Spitfire wasn't too loud, as she shook hooves. "It's a pleasure to meet you again to Spitfire, ma'am." Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow Dash was quickly by her side again, providing support. The youngest pony there was glad to see how much better Fluttershy was at interacting with other ponies. "Yup, me and Fluttershy here have been real good little pen pals since our last meeting. And when she told me that she finally had the courage to ask you out, I couldn't believe it. I finally asked miss serious over here. We just had to double date, heh." The stallion boasted. Spitfire put a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, "That takes a lot of courage there filly, good job. Celestia knows this guy was a mess." She complimented and joked. Soarin rested his head on the top of hers, forcing her head down, "Well it's hard with a pony with such a tough exterior." Dash laughed a little too loud at that, remembering how tough the mare was in the academy. She knew that would probably be something that would be brought up during their meals. But was ready for it. Spitfire gave the rainbow flyer a little look before walking slowly, "Nabbed yourself a good one there Fluttershy. Maybe a reckless one, but a good one."

Rainbow couldn't help but raise a brow at the statement, feeling Soarin bump her playfully as he followed his date. The two mares walked quickly, "So, where did you guys want to grab lunch?" Dash asked. Spitfire looked her way, "A nice little diner in downtown Cloudsdale, on 4th and Nimbus." The other two mares perked up at this, "No way, I used to live like, two blocks from there. Me and Shy used to eat there all the time!" Dash remembered aloud. Soarin raised his head to look over Rainbow Dash at Fluttershy, "So, how are the wings? They look better." He asked, curious at her recovery.

Fluttershy slouched at the attention being on her wings, "Much better, thanks for asking. They still aren't good enough to fly, but they are on their way." She answered. Spitfire had a look of empathy, "Wing injuries are the worst. Sorry to hear about that. Your mare here been taking good care of you?" she asked. "Rainbow Dash has been doing a great job. She always makes sure I am keeping up with my appointments and exercises. She has been such a dear." Rainbow felt her cheeks blush at the mushy sentence made in front of her heroes. They both smiled at her though, "That's good. I good lover's supposed to take care of you like that. Part of being a team, basically another kind of relationship." Spitfire said as she led the way to the diner. "She compares everything to the team." The stallion whispered, earning him a flick on the nose by Spitfire's tail.

They all sat at a round table. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ordering the same thing when they were young, and Spitfire forcing Soarin to order something besides pie. "But I love Pie!" Soarin complained like an over grown colt. "You eat enough of the stuff. You had a whole one before the show for crying out loud! Finish a healthy meal and then you can have a slice!" she said acting more like his mother. They sipped at their drinks. Soarin smiled an all too eager smile his friends' way, "You know we saw you guys on the monitor. So adorable!" he teased them. Both mares in questioned blushed, "Yeah, it was pretty bold of me, but now everypony knows who this mare belongs to!" Dash proclaimed as she planted another kiss to the side of Fluttershy's face. The Wonderbolts smirked at the show of affection, "Awe, so cute. Why don't you ever do that to me, honey buns?" Soaring asked jokingly as he made kissy faces at his new mare friend. She let him land a few before playfully pushing him away.

"Gotta be careful. Let him get too much and he just can't stop." She joked. Soarin chatted with Fluttershy on their treatments with their doctor briefly. Rainbow Dash asked many questions about the Wonderbolts, future shows and ideas. They talked about their life in Ponyville, and how they enjoyed the dating life. They were all more comfortable talking to each other, learning about both Soarin's and Spitfire's filly and colt hoods.

"Yeah, just the other day I found something very suspicious in Fluttershy's attic that I just held over her pretty little head." Dash boasted, an evil little smirk on her face. Fluttershy instantly choked on her drink. She looked to her teasing mare friend with big eyes as she tugged on her arm. "Oh no, please don't Dashie. It's too embarrassing!" Fluttershy helplessly begged. Rainbow's grin only widened as she looked to her fellow couple, "You two are in for a cute little story!" she started.

_It was mid afternoon. The CMC had already went home after their sleep over. Fluttershy was very happy to get to spend the morning with them. Rainbow Dash had lots of fun, but was also happy to finally get some down time. Kids sure knew how to wear a pony out! Fluttershy was finished tidying up the cottage when the door bell rang. Dash flew to the door, and when she opened it, it was a fedex stallion with a large package. _

"_One large delivery for a Miss Fluttershy courtesy of the Silence is Golden Foundation." The brown pegasus repeated his usual greeting as he stared at his clip board. Fluttershy appeared next to her mare friend, "Oh, well I was wondering when it would arrive. Not to say anything bad about you or your business good sir. Thank you for delivering it for me." Fluttershy corrected her little complaint, always trying to be polite to everypony. "It's alright. Darn thing was heavy. Sign here please." He grabbed a pen from his shirt pocket, holding one end in his mouth, and the other to her. Fluttershy was about to bend her head lower when a jealous looking Rainbow Dash caught the pen in her teeth._

_She talked with the pen in her mouth, "I got it dear!" she stated as she shot a dirty look to the unsuspecting stallion. She quickly scribbled a signature. She spat out the pen on his board. He scrunched up his nose slightly before looking to the two mares. He smiled at Fluttershy, "Would you like me to help you move it into your home ma'am? It's quite heavy." The pegasus offered. Rainbow squinted her eyes at him for a moment before making her move._

_She cut in front of him and managed to move the package to her back. "No thanks buddy, I got it!" She said over her shoulder as she had a little trouble carrying the gold and very heavy statue into the home. He shrugged his shoulders and waved goodbye. Fluttershy moved out of the way as Rainbow Dash trudged her way to the stairs. The yellow mare looked worried. "Are you sure you can carry that big old thing all the way up the stairs?" she asked, trying to balance it with her hooves._

_Rainbow Dash adjusted her heavy load with a jump and grunt, "Yeah babe, I can get… ugh, it. Just open the attic door." Dash reassured her, out of breath. Fluttershy ran ahead and pulled open the entryway. The pull out stairs creaked under the combined weight. Dash was puffing slightly when she finally placed the delivery down. She wiped the sweat off her face as she leaned against it, "Phew! That thing was heavy! What a good work out." She said more to herself. Fluttershy started to unwrap it neatly as Dash caught her breath, "Why didn't you just let him help you Dashie? I don't want you getting a hernia." Fluttershy asked worriedly. _

"_I didn't like the way he was eyeballing you Shy. Plus the way he was giving you that pen, like he was trying to sneak a kiss." Dash answered truthfully, bitterness in her voice. Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "He has delivered to me before. I'm pretty sure he is married. He was just giving me the pen." She said a little annoyed as she finished unwrapping._

_Dash sensed her annoyance so she walked over to some of the boxes she stored in the attic. One caught her eye, it was a small chest, velvet material and navy blue. Rainbow Dash looked over to see Fluttershy hard at work disposing of the card board and looking for a location. She decided she wouldn't mind if she snuck a peek. What she found within the small chest made her do a double take. It was an outfit, a particular one that at the time brought Rainbow Dash much grief. It was Fluttershy's Mysterious Mare Do Well costume she had locked up here._

_Rainbow Dash grabbed the fine fabricated outfit that Rarity had made for all her friends. She held it in her hooves right in front of her face, and all the memories came flooding back into her mind. All the jealousy, the frustration, the loneliness, the contempt she felt for this hero that budged into her territory. She also remembered the utter confusion she felt when she discovered that her friends did this to her. She hated to admit, it did hurt her. She was always a very loyal pony, but when they did this to her, she felt betrayed by the ponies she held closest to her heart. And by far, the biggest stab to her heart was Fluttershy._

_She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. She also remembered how unreasonable she was being. She complained that they could have tried talking to her. They all said they tried, but she wouldn't listen. Dash herself knew that she could be very stubborn and the biggest show off. It took her a while to fully understand. At first she pretended she did, she played it off as nothing, like she wasn't upset by it. But then a few days after she remembered taking a flight with Fluttershy, and resting on the clouds. This was the pony she felt most hurt by, and she needed to let somepony know, so why not her._

_She remembered how Fluttershy hated the idea of tricking a pony, especially her closest friend. But that she was afraid, afraid that she would change for the worst. Now it made Dash think of how FluttershyS feared Gilda would change her. Fluttershy told her she always knew she was made for great things, that she would soar to places, become loved and adored by all. But that the fame she got from being a hero was changing her into some things that she could be, but so much worse. She started acting like she was so much better, becoming reckless, treating life like a game, pushing others away when not agreeing. _

_Dash finally understood, although it was hard for them all, and it may have hurt her, it was the wake up she needed. If it were to save the good side of her bravado, and it taught her to let others take the lead. She really respected Fluttershy that day, she was shaking wildly, crying in fear she would hate her. It was similar to the night she took it too far in yelling at her mare friend. Some times a pony as hard headed as her needed something that hurt her enough to get it through said hard head. Now she could look on and laugh. Although it brought bad feelings, it showed just how strong they all were, and that Rainbow could put others first._

_Rainbow smiled as she heard her mare friend's hoof steps come toward her. "What are you looking at Dashie? Found something" Fluttershy stopped mid sentence when she noticed the costume in Dash's hooves. Dash could see her take a big gulp as she shrank to half her size. "Yeah, I did find something interesting actually." She answered, laughing inwardly at how scared and cute her mare friend was acting. Fluttershy avoided eye contact as she scratched at the floor boards, "Oh that. I-I don't know why I didn't throw it away. I'm s-sorry. You're not still upset about that, are you?" Fluttershy meekly asked. _

_Rainbow gave a little chuckle, "No. I got over it. Not mad at all." She honestly said. Fluttershy relaxed in her spot as she looked back up to her mare friend, but she wasn't sure if she liked the look she was getting from her. Rainbow Dash tossed the outfit over her back and walked confidently up to her lover. "In fact, I got a secret I wanna share with you babe." Fluttershy lifted her hoof to her chest in confusion, not sure where this was going. "I got this weird little idea in my head after that talk we had. But there was no way I could ever even think of trying to do it. Until now that is." She finished, leaving Fluttershy to search her imagination on what it could be as she nervously sat there, not sure if she was off the hook._

_Rainbow's devious smile grew as she opened her wing and dragged it down Fluttershy's front. "W-what was, um, it?" the timid pony asked, innocent mind still unsure. "Well you know that old expression, if you can't beat them, join them. Well, I started thinking how hot it would be to kiss this Mysterious Mare Do Well. But I couldn't just up and ask anyone of you then. But since we are together, well, we could do so much more." She heard Fluttershy make a little whimper as her whole face flushed at the words. _

_Rainbow Dash knew that she wasn't opposed to the idea, seeing as her yellow wings rose and flapped. The earth loving pegasus looked down to the ground in hopes of easing her distress. "Oh Dashie, that's just so embarrassing!" she squeaked out. Rainbow started nibbling on her ear as she stroked the opposite wing, "Come on Shy. It would be one of those things I always wanted to do. It would so make up for it. Besides, you had to do that cute little fly by, you really thought you could get away with teasing me like that." She responded, still teasing her mare friend._

_Fluttershy's wings flapped harder as she tried to hide her face in Dash's shoulder. Dash smiled as Fluttershy pouted. "Please Shy. It would be so hot." Fluttershy gave another cute little whimper, "Ok, you win. I'll do it." Dash stuck her tongue out idiotically, "Score! Don't be so glum, you know I can make you enjoy it. Besides, it doesn't have to be now. Just whenever the mood strikes." Fluttershy looked up, her blue eyes shinning, "Whatever tickles your fancy Dash." She said as the proud pegasus nuzzled her in victory. _

Soarin and Spitfire smiled on dirtily as little Fluttershy tried to cover her blushing face with her hooves. "I should have made you promised not to tell anypony." Fluttershy complained. "Heh heh, well, you didn't. You should be proud, not everypony could make a spandex costume look as good as you do girl. You got the body, flaunt it!" Dash said trying to cheer her up. Soarin did a little wolf whistle, earning him a knock on the head by his date, making them all laugh.

The topic soon switched to how life was here in Cloudsdale for the two bearers of the elements. Both mares frowned at the question. Fluttershy instantly looked down, closing her eyes. Rainbow cleared her throat, "Let's just say it wasn't the happiest times here. I mean, I love the city, but we weren't very popular in flight school. Other ponies weren't very friendly." She tried to answer without going into detail. Soarin reached his hoof over and patted Fluttershy's head, "Well those kids were stupid. They missed out on being friends with some pretty cool ponies. One promising Wonderbolt, one amazing animal tamer, and mares who saved Equestria a bunch of times. Bet they kick themselves in the rear, you two are practically famous!" he tried to cheer her up.

Fluttershy finally opened her eyes at his words. She looked up but was still hunched over. Rainbow pouted and wrapped a wing over her, nuzzling her cheek soothingly. Fluttershy smiled at this and sat a little taller. Spitfire looked between Rainbow Dash and Soarin before asking what she wanted most, "So tell me your side of the story about why they kicked you out of the Academy?" Fluttershy could feel Rainbow Dash stiffen against her. Rainbow gave a little gulp only Fluttershy could hear, "Well, you see…" Dash tried to explain. The nervous mare felt her yellow date rub her hoof under the table comfortingly. She gave a strong smile before continuing.

"Well, you see. It was the usual routine. I had already stayed up most of the night cleaning the mess hall because drill sergeant Gust said I had to. He didn't even let me have one hour sleep. He made me and Thunderlane move the clouds out of the way for our warm ups. I don't even know why there were hail filled clouds there, they were supposed to be just rain filled for that day." Dash tried to explain as the other three listened closely. "So anyway, I gave it a big shove, like I was doing with the rest of them, and some hail came out. I'll admit, they were big, and they fell dangerously close to his head. But come on, he's the D.I. He's supposed to know which clouds are there that day, and every pegasus knows when a pony's moving them, you shouldn't be right under them like he was." Dash continued.

Soarin and Spitfire both looked at each other funny, but stayed quiet to let her continue. Fluttershy looked sad at hearing how rough this Gust pegasus was acting toward her. "He totally lost it. He berated me so bad in front of everypony. He accused me of attempted murder. Spitfire, you knew how I behaved over there. I took this stuff very seriously. We are entitled to three hours down time, minimum. I probably would have notice the different cloud if I had that. But that's what I was told. They didn't even get my statement, he told me to pack my bags and that I will have a temp suspension until otherwise noticed." Dash said, frustrated with the situation. She took another gulp of drink, already feeling hot under the collar.

Soarin looked to Spitfire, "This doesn't sound right. Who does Gust think he is? He isn't even a Wonderbolt and he is calling shots like that and cutting corners?" Soarin complained. "I know. Fleet Foot said we could trust him, he had proper training." She nodded before looking back to Dash. "You're right you know. He shouldn't have worked you that hard, not with the advance training you were supposed to get. And he was supposed to order the clouds, he should have inspected them first." Rainbow leaned in further toward them. Finally somepony from the academy that will listen to her. "We were surprised, we weren't notified of your dismissal until a week after the fact. There is supposed to be a trail, and with your rank in the academy, we should have been notified." Soarin tried to explain as he thought of the reasons why. "It sounds like he wanted you to fail Rainbow Dash. I'm going to file for an investigation of the whole thing. There are rules to be followed." Soarin finished the last of his main food. "Yeah, don't lose hope yet. We might be able to get you back in, not that you need it. You already look like the most promising candidate." He complimented.

Dash's face shown with pride at the statement. "Like I was telling Fluttershy the first time we met, we never went there, it's new. It just looks good to have it on your resume." Spitfire nodded, eyes closed, "Yes indeed. We could work on clearing your good name. I know you are a good pony Dash, hurting others unprovoked just isn't you." Rainbow frowned slightly as she looked to Fluttershy's wings. She looked back to her idols since fillyhood. "Soarin, did you explain fully what happened to Fluttershy?" Said pony placed her hooves on her mare friend's chest, "Dash, it's in the past. All forgiven, don't bring it up."

Rainbow Dash pushed her hoof down with as much gentleness as she could muster. "No, they should know how _nice_ of a pony I really am." Fluttershy could smell the alcohol in her breath, and was worried she would say something stupid that would ruin her chance. Spitfire looked at Soarin, confused. He himself looked uncomfortable, "Uh, no, I haven't." Rainbow shut her eyes, trying to find the bravery to come clean to one of her heroes. She opened them, a fire burning there. "I'm the reason Fluttershy's wings are injured. I'm the reason she needs therapy." Spitfire's eyes widened at the words. "Dashie, no it isn't." Fluttershy tried to stop her.

Rainbow felt her eyes water as she tightened her wing hug, "She's so sweet, so good, she doesn't even blame me now. But after I got the letter, I snapped. It felt like everything I worked so hard for my whole life was just thrown to shit!" Dash said, feeling a pang of anger. "And I bumped into her, my oldest friend. I didn't know back then she loved me. I didn't know what love was. But she looked at me with honest to goodness love, and I lashed out at her. I made her fall, pulled her wing. I said stuff that, whenever I think of it, I feel sick. And for what? Because of being kicked out of that stupid place. That dream isn't worth the pony I love." Dash said, feeling it harder to breath.

"I made her do those things to her wings. My stupidity, selfishness, recklessness, it ruined her. That's the good pony who wouldn't hurt another unprovoked really is Spitfire." Dash said, sniffling in between words every so often. She hugged a downturned Fluttershy with her arm, "And that's when I learned what's really important. This saint of a pony didn't hate me. She had every right to. I cried big time. I never hated myself as much as I did that day. That's when I knew, that I loved her. And I was willing to spend the rest of my life, every moment on my knees, making it up to her. But she didn't want payback, she wanted love. I learned what love is. It's trust, it's kindness. It's being there, giving completely, and wanting nothing back but love. You have to work and fight for it. You gotta protect it." Fluttershy's blue eyes were watery to as she looked up. She saw Rainbow staring only at her in that moment.

Dash placed her hood under Fluttershy's chin and raised her gaze more toward her. "You have to do it for her, for love. I know I still have a lot to change, my stubbornness, my hot headedness, my inability to think before I speak sometimes. But I know I'm not a hopeless case. Please give me that chance, I will get there. Little by little, with you." Dash said to her mare friend. Fluttershy smiled, reaching upwards and pressing their lips together in a sweet and innocent way, answering her. Spitfire gave a slow and quiet trot of approval.

"I see you have grown a lot Rainbow Dash. That is not an easy thing to admit." She looked to Fluttershy, "Or an easy thing to forgive and forget." She looked back to Dash. "But that shows, you do have heart. I think you really learned the meaning of putting your team, by which I mean loved ones, first. Learning to adapt and change. Learning to see fault in yourself, accept critiques, help. Improve, and not let pride hold you back, as many reason as you do have to be proud. I think as bad of a situation you two had, you became a better pony for it. And look what you got, a beautiful mare who adores you." Spitfire said with a smile.

Rainbow wiped her watery eyes one more time before rubbing her face up and down Fluttershy's. She kept her in a close hug. Spitfire looked at the yellow mare, "What did you learn from this Fluttershy?" Fluttershy took a shaky breath. "I already forgave her completely. She may have brought the bad situation, but I allowed myself to be affected by it. I chose to get depressed. I choose to get help and get better. I also choose to be happy, to be with my Rainbow. And I think, no I know I am a stronger pony because of it. And with the love and support of all my loved ones, I can only go higher." Fluttershy said in full confidence.

The Wonderbolt members stared in wonder at how quickly the timid pony's demeanor changed. Dash continued to nuzzle her, "You are so strong Fluttershy. So perfect." Dash whispered, still feeling buzzed, but more calm. Soarin looked deep into the blue eyes, "I hope to one day soon be as far in my recovery as you Fluttershy." He spoke softly. Spitfire rested her hoof on his shoulder, and they could all see the concern and love in her eyes. They all finished with some pie al la mode, talking about nice things to put them all in a good mood. They all said their goodbyes, Soarin and Spitfire flying off to meet with family.

The two mares decided to take a walk around the old neighborhood. They started by walking to Rainbow's old cloud home, which was now occupied by another family. Rainbow put Fluttershy in another wing hug. "Remember how much fun we had playing in my back yard? And the time when I tried to fly off the roof?" Fluttershy smiled at the old memory, "Yes! Thank goodness you landed on the softer clouds! I swear if it wasn't bullies trying to break our necks, it was your crazy ideas." Fluttershy joked, although sometimes t felt like that were the case. "And all the nice sleepovers we used to have here. Your dad would always let us stay up late and watch tv." Fluttershy added to the memory.

They continued walking down the streets, "Yeah, but your house always had the yummiest food. And all the cool toys and stuff. We just had to be more sneaky about things." The cyan mare laughed at how strict Fluttershy's parents were with bed times. They passed the elementary portion of their flight school, some of the toughest times of their lives. Dash felt Fluttershy shift under her wing, she looked down at her as her mare friend's eyes were fixed to the basketball courts.

"Rainbow, do you remember how those awful ponies treated us here?" Fluttershy asked softly. Rainbow let out a little growl at the memories, one particular one standing out that happened here on this very court. "Yeah, I remember how ad those jerks treated you Shy. I wish I were their size, I woulda ripped their heads off." She said, anger apparent in her voice as they took a seat in front of the chain linked fence and looked into the now emptied basket ball court.

_Rainbow Dash had gotten detention, again, for defending her from bullies in class. Fluttershy felt awful that her one and only friend was always getting in trouble for her in class and out in the streets. She walked on slowly, wishing she could be stronger and braver, so she could defend herself, if only to never have to see her friend hurt again. They had already been friends for a year. _

_\The yellow filly was still taller and lankier then her blue counterpart, but Rainbow Dash was hitting a growth spurt and catching up. Fluttershy's life had changed immensely since Rainbow crash landed into her life. She wasn't alone anymore, the bullying was still there, but it was so much less. Rainbow Dash always took the brunt of it for her. She was still a weak flyer with little to no confidence. But they always stuck together. Except for today. While her best friend had detention, Fluttershy was called in to see her P.E. teacher to see if there was something they could do about her poor flying skills._

_Fluttershy hated every moment of the conversation. The stallion had been as nice as he could be, but he suggested that maybe she be placed in a special flying class for pegasi who had extra trouble staying airborne. Fluttershy felt tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to add to the long list of things she was made fun of. She promised the teacher that she would do better. He decided to give her one more chance to work on her flying skills. She was going to ask for Rainbow's help, and work herself to tears so she could pass her exam._

_She decided she would cross through the basket ball courts to save time so she could meet Rainbow when she got out of detention. She was in such a bad mood she didn't realize she walked into a game. The ball almost got her in the head when she did realize. She ducked, covering her face with her hooves. She looked up to see three mean colts. Two of them were the same ones that always picked on her, the same that raced Rainbow Dash the day she flew for her honor. She gulped when she saw the trio, but shook uncontrollably when she saw the meanest colt in school. He was two grades older then the rest of them, and it showed in his size difference. Colts grew faster then fillies at this age, and three on one, they all towered above her. _

"_Well, well, well, look what we got here. Little old Fluttercry wanted to join our game. How cute." Hoops said in a mocking tone. Dumbbell laughed, "Yeah, maybe she thinks she's good enough to play with us." Fluttershy still laid on the ground, keeping her head covered with her arms, "N-no thank you. I was, I was j-j-just leaving." She stuttered out. She tried to crawl away but Blazer, the oldest pony, stepped in front of her. "Naw boys, I think we should let the little cry baby play. Tell me Fluttercry, where's your little mare friend?" he asked, an evil glare in his eye as the others circled around her. Fluttershy felt her little heart race. She looked for an escape, but they had her surrounded. And there was no way she could out run or fly them._

_Blazer grabbed the basket ball in his hooves, "Well, since she isn't here, we could play with you." As he finished his sentence, he chucked the ball as hard as he could in her face. Filly Fluttershy let out a loud cry of pain as she rubbed her aching nose. The four colts all laughed at her pain. "Come on filly, you can't fly, and you can't play ball?" he tormented her as he did it again to the top of her head, dizzying her. "Maybe she could play dodge ball?" Dumbbell joined as he grabbed a red hard ball and chucked it as hard as he could to her ribs, making her stumble. _

"_Please stop! I don't want to play, I didn't do anything to you!" she begged as they hit her again in the side of the face as she was down. She started crying, trying to protect her face as they kept throwing it hard at her. Her wings flapped helplessly, trying to get away. Blazer saw this and chucked it, bending her wing back at the joint, hearing a snapping sound. Fluttershy let out a screech of pain as tears streamed down her face. The younger two stopped when they saw her wing snap, in shock at how painful it looked. Blazer kept on smiling, "What are you idiots stopping for? Remember how many times her and that little filly fooler got you in trouble? She's gotta learn who's boss around ah!"_

_Blazer was knocked forward with a swift kick to the back of the head, making him land face first into the hard ground laid on cloud. Fluttershy was able to see a blue blur with a rainbow trail do a back flip and land between her and the down fallen colt. "You stupid filly!" Hoops called out. She performed a perfect hay maker to the face, a move her dad taught her. Fluttershy made a gasp of surprise, seeing Rainbow's pink eyes looking more reddish. As she focused on him falling back, she felt hooves make their hard contact to her ribs. She grunted in pain as she fell down to her side, Dumbbell had kicked her._

_Blazer was back up after she was down. "You bitch, you're gonna pay for hitting me like that!" he yelled, throwing his hoof down towards her face. Rainbow was able to block it with her arms, twisting his arm around and making him fall again. She shot back up, feeling the pain in her side. "Who the buck do you think you are, jackass! You really think I'm just gonna let you beat up my best friend?" the little firecracker filly yelled. He threw a few more punches her way, with all his strength._

_Rainbow's advantage was that Blazer was actually rather slow, more of a heavy hitter. She was able to dodge his attacks, even with being in pain. Hoops was back up again and head butted her in the spot that Dumbbell hit her. She silently cried as the wind got knocked out of her. Hoops stood on her back, an evil look on his face. Fluttershy screamed, "No! Stop, don't hurt her!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, limping over to her friend, little hurt wing hanging lifelessly at her side, as the other flapped, trying to hurry. Dumbbell grabbed her by the hair._

_She kicked and screamed, trying to get free. "Make her cry! I want her little fag friend to see her crying!" Blazer ordered. Dumbbell frowned, but after a snarl from his bigger friend he stepped on her injured wing, bringing a fresh wave of tears and pain. Rainbow growled, managing to lift the colt that had his full weight on top of her. He looked around confused as she flipped him over on his back, making sure to kick her rear hoof between his legs. Hoops cried as he covered himself in pain. _

_She made a mad dash to Dumbbell, who was too shocked at what happened to his friend to notice Dash making contact right in the middle of his throat. He clutched at his throat helplessly, coughing loudly as she gave a few sucker punches to his stomach. As he hunched over in pain, she made one clean uppercut, sending him falling like a ton of bricks._

_Dash barely had time to react when she heard Blazer screaming and running right towards her. She kept her hooves firmly planted on the ground, wings flared open. As he lunged at her, she burst forward. She pushed her hooves in an angle, grabbing onto his broader shoulders as she bit down hard into his nose. He reared back, front legs kicking like mad as she hung on with all the strength in her jaw. She continued to kick at his chest as he swung his head back and fourth like a mad pony. He eventually slammed her down on the ground. He flipped her over and dragged her face back and forth on the ground, making her bleed. As he wiped the spurting blood from his nose, he started stomping down on her back._

_After two stomps, he yelled in pain, seeing that Fluttershy had crawled next to them and bit into his rear leg. He gave one strong kick to her face, sending her flying back. Rainbow Dash managed to flip over and gave one strong kick to his family jewels, making him curse as he fell on top of her. As Rainbow tried to push the much bigger pony off of her she heard the yelling of two adult ponies. It was their P.E. teacher and singing teacher. Both stallions pulled Blazer off of Rainbow Dash. They saw Fluttershy, covering her face on the ground, one wing twisted in an unnatural fashion, while Hoops and Dumbbell laid incapacitated on the floor. _

"_What the hay is going on here?" the P.E. teacher asked. The singing teacher walked to Fluttershy, "Her wing looks broken, we need to get her to the nurse, quickly." He called out to his fellow teacher. Rainbow Dash stood up and limped her way to Fluttershy, blood smeared all over her blue face, "Shy! Fluttershy! Blazer, he did this to her. Please, help her!" Little Dashie called out, tears falling and mixing with her blood. The choir teacher, an all white pegasus with red eyes, hoisted Fluttershy on his back while flying slowly behind Rainbow Dash. The gruffier and bigger stallion that taught P.E, simply known to his students as the Gruff, grabbed the three trouble making colts by their tails. He already knew they were behind this, having seen them beat up other fillies and colts before, although never to this extent. He took to the air as quickly and smoothly as he could, not feeling any remorse when their heads hit against each others as they cried. He really disliked ponies that fought unfairly._

_They made it to the nurses, some other teachers and the principle coming over to see the damage. Rainbow Dash, Hoops, and Dumbbell were fully dressed in bandages, mostly minor cuts and bruises. Somehow the hits to Dash's ribs didn't break anything, having grown strong from many crash landings. But Blazer held a very nasty looking nose, and some missing teeth. Fluttershy had it the worst, a swollen nose, bruising all over her torso, and a temporarily bum wing that was being held with a splint._

_Fluttershy was lying on the bed while the teachers drilled the little ponies. The Gruff yelled at them, wanting answers, "Alright, you four better answer me and answer me straight! What happened?" All four little pegasi tried yelling over the others. Gruff gritted his teeth, face turning red with impatience. "Shut up! All of you. Rainbow, you go first." _

_Dash's little wings buzzed, "I was coming out of detention, but Fluttershy wasn't there. I knew she went to talk to you, so I walked over. I saw them chucking balls at her while she screamed for them to stop. I flew as fast as I could, and saw Blazer break her wing. I had to hit him in the head, he wouldn't lay off of her." The teachers looked angrily at Blazer. He shook his head wildly no, winching a bit at his nose, "That's not what happened1 We were just playing basketball with her. We got carried away. Rainbow Dash got jealous and hit me." He lied through his teeth. _

_Rainbow was screaming, her arms flying through the air. Gruff slammed his hoof on the ground, and with one look they all quieted down. "Really Blazer. If that's the case, why does she have bruises all over? You really expect me to believe she would play that roughly, and with you boys?" His menacing stare reached Hoops and Dumbbell. "If she says otherwise, you three are in for it. Do you know how much trouble you will get into for breaking her wing?" he said roughly. Hoops and Billy threw themselves forward, "It was all Blazer sir, we swear. He told us to hit her with the balls, but he was the one to break her wing!" Hoops cried. "Yeah, and then he started beating up Rainbow Dash. We were only going to hold her down for him. He even made me step on Fluttershy's wing. We didn't want it to go that far. We're sorry!" Dumbbell added. Gruff grunted as he shook them off his hooves._

_He looked to Blazer, "A three on one fight is low, especially cause she's a girl. What's wrong with you?" Blazer pointed at the room Fluttershy was in, "Fluttershy bit me on the leg. Why isn't she being yelled at?" Gruff chuckled, "Really, Fluttershy, fighting. Now that's a lie if I ever heard one. Just wait until all of your parents get in here. You three colts will be suspended, and maybe you will be expelled Blazer. See what your father will say about that." Blazer had a look of full on fear in his face. This was his last hope, next would be military school._

_Gruff sighed and looked at Rainbow Dash, he believed her. She doesn't fight unless you start it first. And with the damage done to Fluttershy, he knew she was only defending a friend. He had to admire the guts on the filly, she was definitely a fighter in his books. "I will let the principle decide you Dash. For now, how about I let you see your friend until your dad comes." He ordered as he opened the door for her. She smiled gratefully, "Yes sir." She barked out as she ran inside._

_She saw Fluttershy laying face up on the bed, little hurt wing held open. Fluttershy winced and whimpered as she tried to sit up, but there was only joy in her eyes at seeing her best friend, "Oh Dashie! You're ok!" she called out in a worn out voice as she forced her tired arms up in a motion for a hug. Dash sprinted over to her friend and held her gently, trying not to put pressure on her body. "Of course I'm fine. Those three idiots can't stop me. But it's you I'm worried about. How's that wing?" Fluttershy frowned at her injury, and Dash could see all the tear stains in her face, "It hurts real bad. Now how will I ever pass that exam?" she said in a hopeless voice as more tears fell from her eyes. Dash held her some more as she hushed her, "Calm down Shy. Those jerks are gonna get what they deserve. Beside, I'm sure Gruff will understand. You are one tough filly. I have seen full grown stallions blubber like foals at a broken wing." Fluttershy brightened up at being called tough, "Really? I was, I was just so scared they would go too far with you this time. That Blazer is a monster." Dash's face reddened at the mention of his name. _

"_I know. That worm was just lucky his little lackeys were there. Otherwise wham, bam! I woulda knocked what little brains he had left in that ugly head." Dash imagined aloud as she shadow boxed in front of the bed. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at how tough yet cute her smaller yet stronger friend looked. "Tehehe. I believe it Dashie. You fight way better than all the colts. You could be an action star." The little Fluttershy stated with a small blush. Rainbow looked overjoyed to hear a laugh from her hurt friend. _

_Rainbow Dash kept on telling Fluttershy all the things she was going to do to the three colts if she saw them again, making the yellow filly cover her eyes at the thought when they heard the door open. In came a purple stallion with golden eyes and a rainbow mane and tail. It was Rainbow Flash, her father. Rainbow Dash smiled at him, "Dad! Hey what's up!" she called out as she ran to him. She stopped in her tracks as she remembered that he probably came because of the fight and that she probably didn't look so good. Even though those things were true her father looked relieved that she was fine for the most part. He trotted over to his guilty looking daughter with a smirk on his lips as he nuzzled the top of her head. "Dashie! A'm I glad you're alright. I hate getting calls from your school, they usually mean a hospital trip." He said as she tried to push him away, wanting to look cool._

_Flash looked over to the now extra quiet Fluttershy laying on her bed. He had a look of worry and sorrow on his face at her state, "Oh Fluttershy. You poor thing. I am so sorry for what those little brats did to you." He said as he followed his daughter to her bed. She hid behind her mane, still very skittish around ponies other than her mother and Dash. He rested a hoof on Dash's shoulder as she leaned against the bed to look at her friend more. "Oh, well thak you for your concern Mr. Flash, sir. I am sure I will be just fine. I just wish they hadn't done anything to Rainbow Dash here." _

_Rainbow Dash grimaced at having two ponies treat her like a baby, she took on three colts in a fight and won. She was on her way to becoming a mare. "I'm just fine dad, don't listen to her. You should see how those jerks look like. If we all thought they were ugly before…"she was interrupted by the door opening again to reveal a frantic looking mare and an upset stallion. "We already have." The serious stallion said. The fillies could hear Flash sigh at Fluttershy's parents. Her mother, Sunbeam was an even paler yellow than her, but had the exact pink mane and tail, done similarly to Fluttershy's style, along with hazel eyes. Her father, Sunburst, a very large and darker yellow colored stallion, with apple red mane and tail and sky blue eyes. He bore the uniform of one of Celestia's royal army, and a high ranking badge to boot. _

"_H-hi mom, hi d-dad." Fluttershy meekly stuttered out. Sunbeam was by her side in a moment, "Oh by Celestia's sun, what did those brutes do to you Shy Shy? Oh those monsters, your poor little wing. How awful! And poor little Rainbow Dash, oh my those cuts look nasty!" Sunbeam picked up Dash and placed her on the bed. She was a mother to all little ponies, and seeing her daughter and her only friend sent her in instant care mode. Flash decided to give Sunbeam room and sat next to Sunburst near the door. Before Flash could give a greeting Sunburst started talking, "I can hardly believe how they run things here Flash! We trust them with our daughters, and find my Shy with a broken wing! Those colts are just lucky they aren't stallions yet, or I would bust their jaws!" he huffed out, scarring his daughter who tried to cover her eyes again. _

_Sunburst had to take a deep breath to control his anger in front of her. Flash was equally upset, "I know Sunburst. What happened was terrible. I haven't even had a chance to talk to the principle yet." Sunburst clenched his jaw some more, "Well I did. They gave me some cockamamie excuse that since it happened so late after school hours that they wont take responsibility! There were teachers still here! I got to talk to that Blazer's father. I had a few choice words with him. The little runt wont be attending here anymore, but I am working on taking him to court. The whole school knows this isn't the first time he has seriously hurt a pony." He rather loudly stomped over to the bed housing his daughter after that sentence._

_Rainbow Dash quickly got off and ran over to her dad. Fluttershy shrank deeper into the sheets of the bed. Sunbeam turned around to face her husband, "Now Sunburst, she has been through enough. Don't go and frighten her." She said as she stood in his way. He very carefully moved his wife and sat in front of the bed, giving his daughter a cold hard stare that made her tremble. Fluttershy was always very scared of her father. She didn't know why, fillies were supposed to be able to adore their fathers, much like Dash did hers. But years of being in the army gave him a heart chilling demeanor, coupled with his large size and loud voice, Fluttershy always felt like she was in trouble whenever he talked to her, and that she was a disappointment. _

_He saw the obvious fear in her eyes and pain on her face, and he tried his best to speak as softly as he could to her like his wife had been teaching him. "Now Fluttershy, I don't blame you for what those colts did. But I want to know why didn't you defend yourself better? And why are you always getting in trouble with everypony? Your mother tells me you are such a nice filly, why are they always picking on you?" Fluttershy shut her eyes tight, but she could not find her voice. _

_Rainbow Dash ran from the protective form of her father to the rather scary pegasus as she hopped on the bed to stare him straight in the eye. "It was an unfair fight Fluttershy's dad! She was only walking that way to meet me! It's my fault, I should have been there to keep an eye on her, like I usually do. So don't go thinking she is the one starting these fights!" Rainbow yelled in his face. Sunburst was usually on duty, so he very rarely got to see Fluttershy's friend. But he heard plenty from his wife of how much this filly protected his daughter. And knowing her father personally helped to. He looked to Flash and Sunbeam before turning back to the fillies. _

"_Well she should still learn to defend herself." He blurted out. Rainbow brightened up, "Oh but she did! When that mean old Blazer had me pinned down and stomping on my back, she came up and bit him in the leg. Even after her wing was broken." She bragged on her friend's behalf, making Sunbeam almost faint at the thought of her Shy fighting. "So that was true, Blazer kept on screaming that she bit him." Sunburst admitted. Flash walked toward the bed next to Sunbeam, "Well I won't say anything if you guys don't. Don't want that bully anywhere near our fillies." All the adults nodded their heads in agreement._

_Rainbow Dash continued, "Besides, she won't have to defend herself with me around. I'm not letting this happen again." She bragged as she jumped off the bed. "You should have seen me dad, I did a perfect uppercut right into Dumbbell's fat mouth. BAM! And I was dodging every punch Blazer was throwing! And I did some impressive take downs. Just wait until I am bigger and stronger, those guys won't stand a chance." She finished as she repeated some of her moves in the air. _

_Fluttershy finally found enough courage to look past her hooves, and Sunburst could see how she smiled at her friend's bravery. He really wished his Fluttershy would have some of this spunk her friend possessed, if only to keep her safe from bullies. But she was as soft and gentle as a butterfly, but having a best friend who could protect her was the next best thing. Sunburst chuckled, a thing Fluttershy rarely saw, "Well I am thankful you are my daughter's friend Rainbow Dash. And impressed by your fighting moves. Where did you learn that?" Rainbow shut her eyes proudly as she basked in glory, "My dad has been teaching me. He owns a MMA training center after all."_

_Flash looked unamused, knowing Sunburst already knew. "Well if he is training such young fillies to be as good a fighter as you, I wish he would come back to the army and train some stallions." Sunburst suggested. Flash let out a grunt of annoyance, while Sunbeam looked sad, "I already gave up six years of my life for the army Sunburst. And I missed much of the last year of my dearly departed wife's time and almost missed the birth of my only child. I think I gave enough of myself to the army. There re other stallions who could do the job." He said in a bitter tone, tired of Sunburst always wanting him to reenlist. He was a single parent now, and with a daughter to raise. Fluttershy could see Rainbow Dash put on a strong face, she knew that not having a mother was hard on her. Many colts in school used that as a reason to pick on her, saying that's why she was such a tom colt. And Rainbow herself had told her how she hated not having one, even feeling anger sometimes. _

_Sunbeam placed a hoof over the tiny rainbow filly. Dash smiled appreciatively, Sunbeam had been acting like the mom she never had. And to Fluttershy, Rainbow Flash was the father figure she felt more comfortable being around. Sunbeam cleared her throat before giving her two bits, "Well that's enough of that depressing talk for now. We have two very brave fillies who could use a check up by a doctor. And of course mother's usual cure for sour moods, some ice cream!"_

_Both fillies perked up at the mention of the holy dessert. Sunburst picked up the tiny Fluttershy in his arms, but was smiling, "You are spoiling them dear." He said as he flew out the door. Flash waited for his daughter to join his side before walking, "I agree, I don't want a diabetic for a daughter." He joked as he walked out. Sunbeam followed her husband and her friend, a look of defiance on her face. "Well boys, mama knows best for her girls. And it's my way, or the skyway." she said in a singing tone._

The painful memory replayed in Dash's head. She recovered her mare friend with a wing, wondering how many bad things she remembered about this place. Probably even more than her since she had the final year to complete without her since she dropped out. Fluttershy stared sadly at their old school. "I just hope that they did something about their bullying problem here Dashie. It's awful to think of more fillies and colts going through what we did." Dash couldn't agree more, the thought alone made her blood pressure rise. "I hope so to Shy. How about we keep on walking my pretty filly? There are some other places I want to check out."

They walked around their hometown. They passed by the shopping area they hung out at more when they were teenagers. They walked on by the weather factory, remembering their old fieldtrips. They eventually got to the outskirts of Cloudsdale, the same place they first met. Dash had a grim look on her face, learning just recently that her oldest and best friend now lover had at that time wanted to end her life here. But for Fluttershy, a much happier time was remembered.

Rainbow stood still and awed at how Fluttershy brightened up at being in their old hang out spot. She giggled like a little filly again as she skipped about in the wild untamed cloud formation. She would even jump off the slightly raised parts onto the lower part, stretching out her wings to get the feeling of cutting through the air. Fluttershy landed, sending little bits of cloud in the air. She raised her flank in the air, shaking it teasingly as she looked back at her mare friend, "Don't you want to play with me Dashie?" she asked as she skipped around some more.

Rainbow gave a competitive glare as her ears flattened to the back of her head, "I'm gonna get you Shy!" she called out as she quickly flew to her target. She did a few loops before sweeping her love into her arms and hovering there. They both laughed as Fluttershy wiggled in her hold, "No fair, you can fly!" Fluttershy complained. Dash decided to set her down on the cloud, gently forcing her on her back and resting her body on her. "You will be airborne soon enough pretty filly. So what's my prize for catching a wild Fluttershy? Maybe some smooches?" Dash teased as she bent her head low for some kisses.

Fluttershy raised her hooves and tried to push her away, "Nuh uh, I know you Dashie. You won't just stop at kissing." Fluttershy tried to persuade her logically. Rainbow Dash nudged the offending hooves out of her way as she attacked the shy pony's neck with kisses, "What's wrong with that?" she said. "Somepony could wander by and see Da…" Rainbow caught her mare friend off guard with a fiery kiss. Rainbow could feel all the heat radiating off of Fluttershy's blushing face, but kept at her kissing merrily. Dash smiled into the kiss as she felt the same hooves that were trying to hold her back now pulling her closer.

After an unnoticed amount of time they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Rainbow Dash just loved the way Fluttershy felt against her body. And she adored the look of peace and happiness that graced the yellow face. She moved a stray lock of pink hair from her sweet face and placed a gently little kiss on the tip of her nose. Fluttershy giggled some more as she rubbed the muscles on Dash's shoulders. Both mares gave a sigh as they watched the sun set from their positions.

Fluttershy looked into the magenta eyes that matched the sky right at that moment, "This is my favorite part of Cloudsdale. The best memories of my fillyhood were all made right here. Even the days we did nothing but fool around and watched the sky, you telling me how you would one day join the Wonderbolts. Those were such special times for me." She said just loud enough for Dash to hear.

Rainbow felt so grateful that her lover's memories weren't all the bad ones. She felt proud that those simple time were some of her most treasured memories. She gave her another nuzzle, "Me to Shy. Even those lazy afternoons were we just played pretend and took naps, this was our place. Nopony could ever find us here." They both smiled and cuddled until the sun was fully down and the moon had taken its place. Rainbow stood back up, finally letting her mare friend turn around. "What do you say we head back home Shy?" Fluttershy did a little stretch, "I say I'm ready for that." She replied.

Rainbow Dash picked her up again, holding her securely and comfortably as she made a casual glide all the way back down to Ponyville, only having to actually fly a few times. They had time to enjoy the cool night wind. Rainbow felt Fluttershy shiver slightly, so she held her closer, letting her natural body heat warm her p. They glided past an owl, Fluttershy waving hello at the bird as it hooted at her before parting ways. As they entered the town, Rainbow Dash leveled out to a casual flight speed, lowering her altitude enough above the stream that lead to Fluttershy's home. They passenger pegasus stuck her hoof n the water and watched how it easily glided through the stream. She then quickly pulled her hoof out, splashing some water onto the flyers face.

Dash gave her a little scowl, "Oh you are going to pay for that beautiful." Fluttershy meeped as Dash picked up speed and did a few twists in the air, making Fluttershy squeal in both excitement and fear. They landed in front of the cottage. Rainbow opened the door for her mare friend and they walked in. Fluttershy saw how all her animal friends were fast asleep as she smiled. She turned to be face to face with her sweetheart. "Thanks for taking me on this double date. It was an awesome experience." Dash said with gratitude. Fluttershy stood on her tippy hooves and gave her a quick peck on the nose, "Well thank you for accompanying me my lovely Dashie. How about you rest those strong and hard working wings of your in bed. And I will make something yummy for my hungry pegasus."

Rainbow gave her lips one smooth lick, "Sounds like a plan to me. Call me if you need help." Dash then gave her spine a good crack and her wings a good stretch before walking up to the bed room. Fluttershy soon returned with a king sized veggie salad. Fluttershy cut herself one small piece of it that she could nibble on as Dash downed her giant piece. They settled in bed together, Rainbow Dash feeling the day catch up to her. She let out one fierce yawn, stretching her arms up.

Fluttershy took the chance to snuggle into her mare friend's side. Rainbow admired the picture of perfection her mare friend was, and inwardly wished she had more energy to take advantage of this quiet night. Fluttershy gave a little yawn, "Oh they are contagious. I am feeling a little beat. I think we should turn in, don't you?" the buttery mare suggested. Rainbow Dash turned to her side and wrapped her in a big hug, "I guess so. But I will owe you one later." She said as she gave her one last kiss.

Fluttershy giggled again. She found herself realizing that ever since she and Dash started dating, she was laughing more. She got comfortable in her lover's hold once more, "Ok. I will look forward to that. I love you my rainbow knight." Dash chuckled at the little name. "And I love you, my little yellow princess. Good night." She said in a soft voice as both ponies found their eye lids much heavier.

**Alright, so 17 chapters done. This story has come a long way since that little idea I had when I was bored at work and thought about the little fight scene from chapter one that was only going to have a hint of Flutterdash. And now look where we are. Thank you to all who followed and favorited, and a special thanks to all my reviewers, because it helps to push me forward in my writing and creative process. I know a few people wanted more drama, I promise the real juicy stuff will come soon. I kind of cheated by having some back story with their school life and their relationship with their parents. Fluttershy's father isn't a bad pony, just not an emotion type of guy due to his army life. I always thought that Dash didn't have her mom for most of her life, wish might explain why she is onto more boyish things, not having a mother to teach her. But that's just my thoughts, as sad as it is. I was actually going to have them meet Blazer in the chapter as adults, but decided it would be too corny and not really add anything to the main plot. Do you as readers think I did the right call? Also, it was Fluttershy's mother who started their ice cream addiction! Sorry for any typos, by I key is busted. Expect more in the near future. And please feel free to review and let me know what you think. I hope I was able to please everyone. The Queen Baby. BTW I don't own MLP.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there to all the wonderful people reading this story. Woo, we reached over 200 reviews for the last chapter. Well, thank you so much for all the good reviews and tips, they have had a positive effect on me, you have no idea how great it feels to read them all. Well anyway, I'm sure you want to know what happens next, so on with the show…**

Rainbow Dash had just finished her work day, and she was blazing her way back to Fluttershy's cottage. She was smiling the whole way, ready to enjoy the rest of her day off with her special somepony. It had been several days since they returned from Cloudsdale, and it seemed the universe wanted to keep them from sharing any alone time.

Rainbow Dash huffed a little as she remembered all the things that happened since their return from Cloudsdale, "The first day back, and Fluttershy has to spend the whole day at the farm with Applejack making sure that Winona is ok and talking the rabbits out of eating her produce. And Celestia knows _what else_ they all could have been up to. And then I finally get a day off and Twilight has to ruin it." She complained in her mind as she did a few aerial tricks, making the ponies below cheer.

She looked down at them and smiled, "I mean I guess the egghead wanted to impress the royals with some magic trick making the animals fly. Huh, they should have asked me, I could do WAY more cooler moves in the air." She boasted to herself as she waved at the group of fillies and colts. She groaned inwardly as she remembered what happened after, "And then there was that Trixie and the alicorn thingie incident that totally ruined everypony's plans. I couldn't be all selfish and want alone time with my sweet Flutters while miss crazy dictator was enslaving us all and banishing Twilight."

Rainbow got a view of the cottage, and felt her mood lighten even more, to the point where she felt like her heart could keep her flying without her wings. She did a few cork screws before landing gracefully in the garden. "I'm sure glad we got Trixie back to normal… I can't believe I just said that." She said aloud as a few of the friendlier animals greeted her outside. "And what could I say, the only pony who could imitate me is my Flutters." She half joked, half admired about the memory as she walked into the cottage, and took a whiff of the air, her tummy growling at the yummy smell. "I'm so proud of my Flutterbutters for lasting so long in the air!" Rainbow admired aloud as the memories of their practice flights came to mind.

_Rainbow Dash was wearing her coach's whistle and hat, standing proudly on a cloud that was about five feet above the ground. Fluttershy was cowering between her legs, already feeling nervous, even though she had been much higher before, her old filly hood fears coming back._ _Rainbow couldn't help but smile at her lover's cuteness as she whimpered under her. She nuzzled the soft pink mane, trying to give her courage. _

"_Alright Fluttershy, I know you can do this. We have been training real hard for a long time, and the doc says you should be good for gliding and short flights. Now we were able to get you to hover yesterday, I want you to try and gain a little altitude, do a little turn around and glide back onto the cloud." Rainbow explained, wind blowing her rainbow mane and tail gracefully behind her._

_Fluttershy's wings flapped slowly at seeing her love looking like a hero, "You look so amazing Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy quietly said with a smile. Rainbow raised her head high as she shown with a toothy grin. "Don't try to butter me up to get out of flight practice you. Now I know my girl can do this. Remember, anything happens, I'm right here to catch you. Plus, we are practically at ground level here." Fluttershy finally crawled out from under the safety of her mare friend and stood on shaky legs._

_Rainbow sat back and admired the slender yellow body as she stood perfectly still, like a beautiful statue. Fluttershy extended her wings, the feathers finally fully grown back in, now looking more proportioned to her body. The long yellow primary feathers glittered in the sun's warm rays. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel her heart pound at how they shown in the light, after seeing them for so long in their injured state, it was a lovely comparison._

_Fluttershy made one big gulp as she tried to keep her vision straight. She adjusted her wings accordingly to the wind. And with a few strong flaps of her wings, she pushed off the soft cloud and was airborne. The yellow mare held her focus as wind whipped her mane about. Fluttershy shut her eyes and pushed her out of shape wings harder as the loud cheering of her mare friend rang through the sky, "Yeah, woo! Way to go Fluttershy! That's my girl, don't stop!" Rainbow yelled as she reared back and flapped her wings out of excitement._

_Fluttershy was already breathing heavily as she felt her wings strain to keep going higher. She was now about ten feet above the cloud they sat on. She dipped her left wing and did a quick turn. She smiled at the proud look of Rainbow Dash as she tilted downward. She felt the strain turn into a pain as her left wing stiffened. She started swaying unevenly as she glided down, picking up speed. She started screaming, her right wing trying to slow her down as her hooves started kicking. _

_Rainbow Dash took this all in a heart beat. Quick as a flash she was bolting over, predicting her lover's fall. She dodged the kicking hooves and caught her in a hug, flying into a large slow loop to slow down. Fluttershy held onto her tight, her face buried into her neck. Rainbow swiftly landed back on the cloud, laying her special somepony on her back to catch her breath. _

_Fluttershy looked up with big watery eyes, her hooves shaking nervously against her chest. Rainbow was all smiles as she planted a kiss on the yellow lips. "Fluttershy, you did great. You were picking up speed so fast, and what a perfect turn! I can't believe you are doing so well after being grounded for so long." The animal care taker was still frowning, "But I couldn't even keep a straight line and land Dashie. My wing just tensed up out of nowhere."_

_Rainbow pouted at this as she nuzzled her mare friend's cheek. She lay on top of her, getting comfortable. "You just had a bad wing cramp, that's all. You've been out of commission for a while now. That just means you need to stretch a bit more before. Does it hurt?" Fluttershy moved the stiff wing, it was giving her trouble bending, but no pain. "N-no, it doesn't. I can't get it to turn or close though." Rainbow smirked as she placed her hooves at the base of Fluttershy's fully extended wings, making the smaller pegasus give a little gasp. Rainbow Dash bent her face low, her breath tickling Fluttershy's nose and her whistle resting on her chest. "They just need a little rub to loosen them up and help them relax."_

_Rainbow started massaging the hard working wings slowly, getting every part, moving from the bottom up. Fluttershy took in a sharp breath as she screwed her eyes shut, embarrassed to enjoy the pleasant feelings. Dash kept her massage going, enjoying the view, "Come on Shy, I'm your mare friend. It's ok for you to enjoy my touch." Fluttershy smiled as she let out a small moan, back arching into the warmness that is her love. Yellow lips parted slightly, Rainbow took her chance and gave her a deep kiss. Her heart started racing as Fluttershy realized what was happening and started kissing back._

"_Hey ya Fluttershy! RD! Ya girls up there in that cloud?" called out the southern voice. Rainbow's fur stood on end as she felt steam coming from her ears. "Dammit! She has to come bugging us NOW!?" Dash thought to herself angrily. She noticed how Fluttershy looked red in the cheeks, a look of worry in her eyes. The yellow pony quickly shifted to be belly down and look over the cloud. "H-h-hello Applejack. Is everything ok?" she weakly called back. Rainbow's face appeared from behind her, a clear frown showing._

_Applejack held a look of relief once her eyes spotted the yellow pegasus. "Oh good to see you ain't busy sugarcube. I got all these pesky rabbits trying to steal my apples, and even my chicken feed! And poor Winona keeps barking at them, trying to scare'em off. But she can't be running around the farm in her condition!" Rainbow Dash was about to correct her earth pony friend, explaining they were busy, when Fluttershy crawled out from under her and stood up. "Oh the poor dear. It's good you came to me so quickly, I will be right down!" Fluttershy said more clearly._

_Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth as she sat roughly on the cloud, a little upset at not getting the attention she wanted. Fluttershy had her apologetic look on again, ears drooping, eyes big, mane covering half her face. Dash eased up instantly, smiling back at her beauty. Fluttershy planted a soft kiss to her nose, "Thank you so much for the flying lesson and massage Dashie. I'm sorry, but Applejack needs my help. I promise to make it up to you later." Dash smiled at this promise as she flew her mare friend to the ground. _

"A promise you will be keeping tonight. Alright baby!" Dash cheered to herself. She noticed that Angel wasn't around, picking up her mood even more. She whistled a tune and followed the heavenly smell into the kitchen. She saw a small plate of cookies with a piece of paper near it.

She eyed the treat hungrily, but was soon wondering where her mare friend was. She walked up to the paper and noticed it was in Fluttershy's writing.

_Welcome home my love of my life. I'm sorry I couldn't be home to greet Equestria's greatest flyer. Big Mac stopped by after his deliveries and said that Winona had been crying all night. Poor dear, this is her first litter after all, the sweet thing must be so confused. I just wanted to do a quick check up on her to make sure she and the puppies she's holding are alright. I took Angel with me to, since the girls love him and afterward I was going to do a little shopping for dinner. I'm sorry I am so unprepared, things have been so hectic here in Ponyville. Well, I'm rambling on and my dear mare friend is probably hungry. I hope these cookies hold you over until dinner, there should be milk in the fridge. Also, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Dashie, Rarity said she patched up one of my shawls for me. Since I'm so busy with Winona, can you be my hero and pick it up for me? If it's not too much trouble, squee! Well, I love you Rainbow Dash, and I can't wait until I get to see you tonight._

_With All My Love,_

_Fluttershy and Angel Bunny_

Rainbow put the letter down, happy to know where her mare friend was, yet a little disappointed that she wasn't here right now. "That Big Mac better be keeping his eyes and hooves to himself." She grunted as she stuffed her face with cookies. She pulled out the carton of milk and was about to drink from it when she remembered how many times all her friends lectured her not to. She huffed as she served herself in a glass. She finished her cookies and milk, leaving her satisfied.

She decided she should get the clothes before it got too late, so she took to the skies and made a mad dash to the Carousal Boutique. She knocked a few times to be greeted by Rarity, wearing her red rimmed glasses she always used while working, mane a little frazzled. The white unicorn seemed surprised to see her, earning a curious look from the rainbow flyer. She gave a nervous smile, "Why hello there Rainbow Dash. What a delightful… surprise." Rarity spoke flatly.

The wheels in Rainbow's head started turning, "Why does she sound so bummed to see me here, awesome me? She could only be expecting Fluttershy." Rainbow cocked her head to the side. Rarity opened the door, allowing her in. Rainbow followed Rarity into her sit down area, to see a few scented candles lit. Rarity sat down gracefully on her sofa that always appeared when she needed a dramatic fall. She removed her glasses with her magic and set them on the table. "So Rainbow Dash, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked in a worrisome tone.

Rainbow Dash took a seat on the chair across from the unicorn, looking at the candles spread all over the place, along with some lovely flowers set on the table. "That no good home wrecker probably wanted Fluttershy all to herself. Woo her with all this romantic junk I never thought of doing, get her alone! Why that little…" Dash thought as she gritted her teeth loudly. She was snapped out of her wild thoughts at Rarity coughing. Dash looked at her with angry eyes, "Why are you here Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked again, looking concerned.

"She can't possibly think I'm that dumb not to notice an obvious romantic setting can she? She isn't acting all guilty, hm, don't jump the gun and do something you will regret Dash." The cyan mare thought to herself, trying to calm down. "Fluttershy wanted me to pick up the shawl you repaired for her." Dash said in an angrier tone then she meant to have. Rarity didn't seemed fazed by the tone as a spark of realization hit her, "Ah yes, that's right. Thought our good Fluttershy would have picked it up sooner. I usually never see her here this late in the afternoon unless it's an emergency. So, what kept her?" Rarity said as she grabbed a small fan in her magic and started cooling herself down. Rainbow visibly relaxed, pleased to see she was mistaken in Rarity's motives. "Well, Applejack has been keeping her most of the day. Winona is having puppies, and I guess it's a difficult pregnancy for her." Dash tried to explain.

A look of understanding over took the pale unicorn's features at this, "Ah, I guess that's why she never showed, and Applejack is running late." Rarity said to herself, not realizing Dash could still hear her. Rainbow raised an eyebrow at her words, "So, what's with all the mushy candles around here, and your unkempt mane?" Dash questioned some more. Rarity's eyes snapped open. She choked for a moment, looking at the curious Rainbow Dash. "Oh, well, it's not what it looks like mind you. Just to set me at ease for the evening. A girl's allowed the messy mane look once in a while." She tried to play off.

"I thought you said you were expecting Applejack." Rarity bit her lip, not realizing how good Dash's hearing was. She laughed to herself, covering her face with her fan, "Well, you see. I was expecting our dear farm pony. I had these candles on to relax her, because I convinced her to let me try a few new styles on her lovely golden mane." Rainbow wasn't sure, but she thought she could see Rarity blush behind that fan. She relaxed back in the chair she sat in. "Oh, ok." Was her reply. Her face changed to that of horror, "Ah horse apples, if Applejack doesn't show, she may try to mess with my mane." Rarity was looking at Rainbow Dash now, seeing her mood change yet again.

"So how are things between you and Fluttershy?" the gossip girl asked. Rainbow tried to put the boring thoughts of getting stuck as a mannequin again aside and focused on the question asked. "Oh, me and Shy are doing great. Before the whole Trixie fiasco, we had a great time back in Cloudsdale. We saw the biggest Wonderbolt show ever! Don't let her know I told you, but we were on the big screen in the stadium, and I dipped her and gave her one hay of a kiss in front of everypony. I have never seen her so red!" Rarity was all smiles at the show of affection as she fanned herself even harder.

"Oh my, how romantic! What a picture perfect date to have the mare of your dreams do that." She said with a dreamy look in her eye. Rainbow raised an eyebrow at her friend's words, "Wonder why she said mare instead of stallion or pony?" she thought to herself. "Yeah, it was a real nice thing of Fluttershy to set it all up. You know she's pen pals with Soarin. She even nabbed us a double date with him and Spitfire." Rarity leaned forward in her seat, wanting all the details, "So a wondrous show in Cloudsdale and a double date with celebrities!" Rainbow chuckled at how silly her friend got with famous ponies, "Athletes actually. And yeah, nothing too big and fancy. We actually went to this diner me and Shy went to a lot when we were younger. It was pretty nice. Some bad memories of parts of the neighborhood, but some good ones to."

Rarity stayed silent as her smile disappeared, not wanting to bring up any troubled pasts, she knew that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had a pretty hard time back in their younger days. Rainbow shifted uneasily in her seat at the awkward silence. She noticed Opal passing by, and being so used to Fluttershy's animals, she lowered her fore hoof to pet her. The fussy cat let out a loud hiss, making Rainbow jerk her hoof back. The cat continued on its way as Rarity covered her smirk with her fan. Dash gave the retreating cat a dirty look, "Your cat sure has a bad attitude Rarity." Dash said a little grumpily.

Rarity gave a nervous laugh as she cleared her throat, "Yes well, she seems to have trouble warming up to anypony besides Fluttershy." Rarity noticed how Rainbow Dash was inspecting all the candles and decorations put out. "So, how is the love life behind closed doors?" This questioned turned the blue pegasus red as she looked on with big eyes, "Liked I'd tell you something as private as that Rarity." She warned as she tried to look anywhere but the unicorn's blue eyes. The fashionista giggled to herself. "You react almost as bad as Fluttershy. Whenever I try to get the juicy details out of her, she just can't stop stuttering. I presume it must be well by how red you both get, and that little look in her eye."

Rainbow couldn't help but smile a little at hearing she does a good job. "So, what romantic things do you do for her?" Rarity continued. Rainbow looked confused yet again, "Uh what do you mean? I mean I lay her down on the bed?" responded the clearly misunderstood mare. Rarity rolled her eyes at Rainbow's lack of passion. "No my dear. I mean things like scented candles, romantic music while you dance her off her hooves. Rose petals on the bed, treats, toys. And you both being pegasi, there are so many more choices and terrains to explore!" Rarity spoke, lost in her romantic stupor. Dash continued to look confused. "Uh, you sure think about these things a lot, don't you Rar?" she asked with a hoof pointed toward her friend.

Rarity flipped over her mane, fiddling with it, "Well, not to seem uncouth. But I have read my fair share of romance novels. As has Fluttershy, and she is a fan of them as well." Rarity defended. Rainbow's ears perked up at this information. "She is?" the flyer asked as she leaned forward. Rarity nodded. "Well, I mean, I want to keep making it special for her. But I don't think I can pull off all that mushy stuff. I mean, I've done a little before…" her raspy voice trailed off as she played with the trimming on the decorative pillow that laid beside her.

"Well, take it one step at a time darling. But surely even you can muster the courage to light some candles, maybe even the rose petals." Rarity suggested. Rainbow Dash rubbed her chin in thought. "I mean, you must want it to be as special as possible for your mare. Be it passionate and lustful, out of the blue, or caring and loving, planning every detail. You wouldn't want it to feel, oh what was that dreadful expression Applejack uses? Ah yes, wham bam, thank you ma'am." Rainbow frowned at the words, "She doesn't think of our first as bad as that, does she. I thought it was plenty romantic. You gotta step up your game Dash, if those books paint a certain picture in Shy's mind, you got to be better. Maybe some mushy stuff will push the envelope on our amazing love sessions. And some of the naughty stuff to, hehe." Dash thought to herself.

"If you really think that's what she likes, then of course I will give it a try. As long as it's with my Shy, it can only be good." Dash said full of her usual confidence. Rarity awed aloud as she wiggled her hooves in the air excitedly. "Oh that is just too adorable of you Dash." Rainbow scoffed at the adjective used for her. She did want to ask something though, "So, when you said toys, did you mean, you know?" Dash asked with a devious look on her face.

Rarity's eyes snapped open as she blushed, "Well, I am a single lady and don't practice with such things. But…" she looked around as if there where other ponies in the room, "I do know of this little shop, just at the outskirts of town. They are opened pretty late, and I'm sure they have plenty of tools to teach your mare a thing or two." Dash held a sly grin at the information, "Well, thanks for the tip Rarity. I guess I will grab that shawl and maybe make a quick pit stop to surprise my heavenly beauty. Tell AJ I say hi."

The rainbow flyer got up, her friend handing over the article of clothing with her magic. Dash made sure it was safely in her saddle bag as she rushed out the door. She looked around the night sky, "Hm, almost dark, better make this quick." She thought as she flew over to the shop her friend recommended. She flew quickly and found it. It was a decent sized shop, with a dark purple coat of paint. There were hot pink letters on the sign on top that read Risk-Eys. Dash couldn't believe she never noticed the place before. Obviously this pony couldn't sell in the market, but if one knew where to look you could find it easily.

She walked inside, the doorbell making its ring. A pony behind the counter that was reading a newspaper turned around. It was a unicorn mare who had her mane tied up in a neat bun. She smiled at her customer, "Welcome to Risk-Eys, Ponyville's own little slice of Canterlot pleasure. How may I help you?" Dash noticed how the place seemed much bigger once inside. She looked back at the unicorn as she walked closer toward the counter, "I wanted to get a few things to spice up the bedroom for me and my mare friend." Dash responded truthfully.

The unicorn nodded and smiled, "Well, we have plenty of that. We have toys, edibles, aromas, lingerie, decorations, books. Feel free to take a look, oh and call me over should you need any help." Dash nodded her thanks, leaving the shop owner back to her newspaper. She pulled the little shopping cart, unsure of just what she would buy. "I shouldn't start off too strong, I don't know how strong she likes it, or just what they show in those books she reads. I think Shy would like the candles and rose petals like Rarity said. They did look nice in her place." She went over to the candle section, and found some nice red ones. "Red means love right? She would look so pretty in red. Oh, and it smells like cinnamon." Dash put about six small ones and two big ones in the cart. She found some freshly picked roses, lightly moistened. She grabbed a bunch of those, handling them with care.

She continued walking down the safe section of the store, observing everything. She then wandered into the more hard core things. She tried to keep her mind clean, but couldn't help but get dirty thoughts about reenacting all the things she's seen in videos with her lovely mare. She noticed some very alluring ropes, that were according to the label, as soft and comfortable as silk. She looked around nervously, and grabbed the four pack, placing it in her cart. She grabbed a colorful set of blind folds. She stopped at something she had only seen a few times. It was a pair of restraints for pegasus wings. One could either hold them shut against the body, or keep them very held still in the opened position. "I hear they're safe enough. But her wings are finally better enough to fly, I don't want to risk hurting them. Maybe if she enjoys this stuff enough, we could get it later. Maybe even I'll wear it for her once in a while. Holy smokes I hope she enjoys it." Dash thought, ready for the fun night of exploring with her lover.

She passed the full body bondage suits, finding them too harsh of her lover's fair body. She looked past the gags, wanting to hear her lover's moans and calls of her name and more. She stopped at the end of the aisle, gulping once. There were the dildos and strap-ons. She didn't know what to do. "Would she really like this, or will it just freak her out?" Dash thought as she looked on at them. She scratched her arm out of nervousness, unsure of how to proceed. "Well, I mean, there's no harm in suggesting it to her. And just imagine if she says yes to that! To get to be the one to please her with it, oh just the thought makes my wings tingle." She thought on as she bit her lip. She finally decided on a strap on, and hoped if Fluttershy liked it enough, then she would return for the more advanced stuff.

As she walked back to the counter, she passed the lingerie and outfits. She noticed more than a few she could imagine on her mare friend. "Oh yeah, we will definitely be making some more stops here. Oh maid Fluttershy! I need you to clean something." She giggled to herself. She pushed her cart of things to the unicorn, who lifted them up with her magic and charged them. "Oh, some nice cute things to butter her up I see. And good choice on the ropes and blind folds. I hear this brand of strap on is very comfortable." The unicorn commented on the items, making the blue mare blush a deep red. She quickly threw the money needed on the counter, muttering thanks as she held the black bag in her teeth and made a mad dash out. She took to the air instantly, soaring happily to the cottage that felt the most like home than any other place.

She landed in front of the cottage and let herself in. She noticed it was going to be dark soon, and was worried for her love. That is until she smelled dinner cooking and heard the angelic voice, "Oh Rainbow Dash, is that you?" Rainbow set the bag down and called out, "Sure is babe. How was Winona?" Dash called out as she walked into the kitchen. Fluttershy turned around, her hair held back by a bandana and a little apron on, "Just a case of indigestion. But she and the puppies are doing fine. Applejack walked me up until Rarity's and then I was able to fly home from there. I'm getting my stamina back more and more each day!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash felt her legs buckle at the proud and happy smile her mare friend wore. She was so impressed by how fast she was recovering and how hard she was working to get back to her top flying skills. She quickly ran over and planted a sweet kiss to those smiling lips. Dash left Fluttershy with sparkling eyes and an even bigger grin. Dash sat down, looking as comfortable as ever as Fluttershy ran her hooves all over her athletic beauty as she planted tiny kisses all over her neck and face. "Oh I just missed you so much Dashie. I'm sorry dinner's being made so late." Dash wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "Nah, don't worry about beautiful. You work plenty hard taking care of Ponyville's animals, plus yours truly. Besides, those cookies were pretty darn good. You and Pinkie sharing recipes?"

Fluttershy giggled as she relished being held in the strong embrace. "Teehee. Maybe. So what took you so long? If you don't mind me asking that is. I had time to come home, shower, and start dinner? Was work really that hard today?" Fluttershy asked concerned. Rainbow glanced around, trying to keep her secret a surprise. "Oh well, I just chatted with Rarity for a bit, you know, keep her company while she waited for Applejack. Then I just picked up a few things." She then planted another kiss on Fluttershy's forehead, making her squee adorably.

"Really, shopping this late? What did you buy?" Rainbow Dash let her go as she headed toward the door, "Oh you'll see. Be a good patient filly, and you will be surprised. I think I'm going to shower to, I never got the chance after work." Fluttershy smiled as she returned back to her meal, "Ok Dashie, I promise to be good to get my surprise. Enjoy your shower. Also, Angel Bunny is taking his nap on the bed, so please try not to be too loud." Rainbow smirked, "Sure thing babe. Muah!" she blew a kiss and picked up her bags. Fluttershy looked back, wings raised and gave a wink. "Oh I do so hope she isn't too tired tonight. It's been so long since we really enjoyed each other's company. Fluttershy, you naughty thing, get your mind out of the gutter." Fluttershy smiled to herself as she continued with dinner.

Rainbow Dash brought the items upstairs, placing the repaired shawl on Fluttershy's nightstand. She noticed the rabbit sleeping grumpily, a frown on his face at the lights being on. Dash looked at him with glaring eyes, "You and Opal have a lot in common... Oops!" she said as she pulled the pillow he was lying on, making him flip over face down on the bed. He glared at her with burning hatred as she smiled back, "My bad Angel, didn't see you there. Me and Shy are going to need the bedroom all to ourselves again, would you mind napping in the living room?" she asked with mocking politeness. He wiggled his nose at her as he grabbed the pillow. He made one rude gesture with his paw, feeling too worn out from playing with the CMC to get her back, making Dash snicker as he left downstairs. She removed the candles and rose petals from the bag. She placed the two big ones, one on each side of the bed on the nightstands. She then placed the smaller ones through out the room. She rubbed her chin as she inspected the layout. She then opened the bag of petals and scattered them on the bed. She took a whiff of the petals, and smiled at their freshness. "Oh boy, I sure hope I'm doing this right. I want to make every time so freaking awesome for her, she deserves it for being such an angel to me." Dash hid the rest of the stuff under her side of the bed. She quickly showered, dried, and took care of her coat and feathers before heading down to see diner set up and ready.

Fluttershy was just handing Angel's tray of his favorite salad, as they rubbed noses together. She turned back to her mare friend quickly, her mane twirling perfectly to land behind her shoulder. Rainbow Dash gave a little happy sigh and smiled at seeing her mare friend looking so peaceful. Fluttershy bat her eyes at her in the only way that could sway Dash any which way. Fluttershy skipped up to her and nuzzled her lovingly. "You don't know how much you make my life worth living Dashie." Fluttershy admitted as she enjoyed the sweet smell of a freshly washed Rainbow Dash.

The cyan mare let out a small sound of pleasure, her wings snapping open. She nuzzled the top of her head, "I think I do. I don't know how I went on living without having you as mine." She whispered. Fluttershy placed her hoof lightly over Rainbow Dash's, tracing over it softly, "Well, I just hope I make you feel loved and happy my sweet rainbow hero." Rainbow shut her eyes happily as her heart quickened its pace. Rainbow answered her by gracing her lips with a tender kiss.

Fluttershy sighed as she stroked Rainbow's cheek affectionately, "You are so beautiful Dashie." She said with a smile. Rainbow enjoyed the touch, "No, you are the beautiful one. I'm just awesome. There's a difference you pretty pony." A sudden protest from Dash's eager tummy was heard, making its owner blush. Fluttershy giggled as she walked to the table, "Come now Dashie, I want my awesome strong pegasus to enjoy her dinner after such a long week." Rainbow Dash sprinted to the table, wanting to pull out the chair for her with a smile. Fluttershy stifled a giggle with a wing, looking mysteriously alluring to Dash. "Oh baby, you keep doing things like that, and I won't have any mercy for you tonight." She thought dirtily.

Fluttershy took a seat, Rainbow quickly following her. Rainbow Dash kept on eyeing her lover, barely looking at the food, even though her body wanted a hot meal. Fluttershy blushed, feeling flattered yet embarrassed at being the center of her mare friend's attention. She cleared her throat, and pointed a hoof at the food. "So I made some cucumber and rice, with an over easy egg on top, just mix it in the rice, it makes it so yummy." Rainbow Dash finally noticed the bowl of food. She took a whiff and felt her mouth water. "Oh Shy, that smells real good!" Rainbow said as she licked her lips hungrily.

"Thank you Dashie. I drizzled this lovely little sauce on it for the rice. And I have this tomato and greens salad. And Applejack gave me some apple turn overs for dessert!" Fluttershy said happily, feeding her Rainbow Dash so well always bringing her joy. Rainbow Dash started panting like a dog, her tongue sticking out, "You are too good to me Shy. You're going to spoil me." Dash said as she started gobbling her main dish. Fluttershy giggled at her enthusiasm, "Well, nothing is too good for my Dashie. Besides, there's nothing wrong with a spoiled Rainbow." Fluttershy said as she bent her head toward the salad. She held a perfect piece of lettuce in her mouth and presented it to her lover.

Rainbow Dash pulled her head up and blushed slightly, embarrassed by her table manners. She connected her lips with Fluttershy's, taking her share of the vegetable. They fed each other like this for a while. Dash was wolfing down her meal as fast as she could, wanting to continue with the rest of her plans. She finished her meal quickly as Fluttershy ate slowly, taking dainty little bites. Fluttershy enjoyed her meal, closing her eyes in pleasure as Dash sat patiently and watched. "I'm still very hungry, and not for food." Dash thought, a wicked little grin on her face.

Fluttershy pushed the two turn overs in front of them, "I had one earlier on the farm. They are super yummy Dashie." Fluttershy offered as she held one up to Dash with a hoof. By now the cyan mare was eager to get the night moving, so she greedily took it in one bite. Fluttershy swiped her hoof away, afraid she would lose it. Rainbow chewed and swallowed quickly. "Oh my, my poor Dashie must be hungrier then I thought!" Fluttershy said aloud. Rainbow Dash picked up the other treat and held it up to Fluttershy with a smile. "Open wide baby." Dash called out. Fluttershy smiled as she opened her mouth enough for a small bite.

She shut her eyes, expecting her mare friend to gently place it in her mouth to take a nibble. She gagged and coughed instead, as Rainbow Dash tried to stuff the whole thing in her mouth in one go, too lost in the thought of enjoying alone time in bed to realize that this was Fluttershy she was feeding, not herself. Fluttershy pushed the offending hoof away, half of the treat smeared on her muzzle as she tried to swallow the large amount of food forced down her throat. Rainbow gave a guilty smile as Fluttershy shot her an annoyed look. The yellow mare managed to say the word milk through her mouth full of apple turn over.

Rainbow Dash nodded fiercely as she sprint flew to the kitchen. She returned in less than a second with the carton of milk and a small glass. She served it quickly, placing it gently to Fluttershy's lips. "I'm so sorry Fluttershy, I didn't realize I stuck so much in!" Rainbow said as Fluttershy held the glass in her hooves and washed down the dessert. Rainbow Dash laid belly down on the floor next to Fluttershy's chair, feeling bad, "Smooth move Dash. Why don't you strangle her while at it? That will put her in the mood."

Fluttershy finished the last of her milk, already feeling much better. She looked to her sad looking Rainbow Dash, who was avoiding her gaze at the moment. "Oh, I didn't mean to make her feel bad. Fluttershy, you are too harsh on others." Fluttershy rebuked herself in her mind. She turned around in her chair to face the promising Wonderbolt. She bent low and pet the soft rainbow mane. Dash looked at her, looking smaller than usual at her foul up. She sat up to be eye level with Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled brightly at her, face still full of turn over and dawning a milk mustache. Rainbow Dash held back a giggle at her cute little mare friend, "I'm sorry I almost killed you with apple turn over Shy." Fluttershy giggled as well, "If you are ever going to get rid of me, I prefer death by ice cream." They both chuckled at the morbid and sweet humor.

Fluttershy placed her hoof over Dash's chest, "Just try and be a little gentler next time, like you usually are my love." Fluttershy said sweetly. Rainbow Dash felt her heart race again at the look of longing in the blue eyes. She brought her face closer to Fluttershy's. "Here, let me help clean you up." She licked Fluttershy's muzzle clean, making the smaller pegasus blush and giggle madly from the tickling. Fluttershy rested her forehead against Dash's, looking deeply into her eyes. "I wonder if she knows how she makes me feel?"

After a few moments of cuddling Rainbow Dash stood up. "Let's get this place cleaned up, then we can take this elsewhere…" she smoothly suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows. Fluttershy blushed, but smiled nonetheless as she started moving everything to the sink. Fluttershy washed while Rainbow Dash dried, the quiet of the evening giving the element of loyalty a chance to think. "Alright, the whole point of this stuff is to make her feel special, not make her think I'm only after her tail. I better move a little slower. But what to do… I know!" Dash thought as she formulated a plan.

Fluttershy washed silently, content at being near her special somepony. She had to admit, these little moments of closeness always made her smile. She wasn't sure why though, but her mare friend was drying the dishes and making weird faces. She didn't think much of it though when she felt Rainbow's wing open and be held around her. "Oh my, her wing always feels so good around me like that. I wonder if she will be in the mood. Then again, this is Rainbow Dash, she loves physical activity. But I don't want her to think I'm some sort of sex addict or something… Who am I kidding? I am addicted to her touch. It's been so long, I'm sure she needs it to." Fluttershy argued in her mind as a dreamy look overtook her face at being in the wing hug.

They were just about finished. Rainbow Dash passed over the rag to the timid mare, "Hey Shy, let's hang in the living room for a sec." Rainbow Dash suggested. Fluttershy felt her smile falter at her not wanting to go to the bedroom. But she offered a weak one as she followed her to the living room. "So, what do you feel like doing now Dashie?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow stood tall and proud, flipping her mane over to the other side of her neck and giving one solid wink to the pegasus. "Well, I remember how much you liked doing this on our first official date. And I promised you another, but I haven't delivered." Dash said as she walked by briskly past a confused Fluttershy. She made sure to drag her wing up Fluttershy's back, making her wings snap open at the contact.

The pink mane pony blushed, the blue blur noticing her reaction. She flew over to the old record player that they brought down but never used. She remembered Fluttershy saying that it was something that belonged to her parents, and that they wanted her to have when she moved into this cottage. She grabbed the first record at the top, and put it on. Fluttershy smiled in realization of what her mare friend wanted to do. Rainbow Dash rushed back over to the love of her life. She gave her a dashing sideways smile that always got Fluttershy blushing. The yellow mare crossed her forelegs together, blushing behind her mane, all of a sudden bashful. Rainbow Dash did a bow to the mare as the song, "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" started playing by this Stevie Wonder stallion.

Fluttershy also did a small bow back, taking the hoof that Rainbow Dash offered her. Rainbow Dash pulled the shy girl close, pressing their bodies together. They both used their wings and each other for balance as they danced around the living room. Fluttershy beamed brighter than the sun as she looked up to the pony who held her in a strong embrace, "Oh Dashie, you are such a romantic. I just love dancing with you." Rainbow smiled at her intentions working. She twirled the smaller pony a few times before pulling her close again, "Well, I can be a lot of things for you babe. You're the only pony who can bring out this side of me." Fluttershy felt her legs weaken at their closeness, to which Rainbow Dash held her closer and rubber noses with her. "You're mom and dad liked some sweet music." Dash said aloud. "Oh thank you. This was the song my father dedicated to my mother. This was their first dance as husband and wife from what they tell me. My mother always went gaga whenever she heard this play, don't even get me started if he sang it to her."

Dash was surprised to hear of Fluttershy's dad as a pony that enjoyed music, most of their filly hood she always saw him as a stallion that was addicted to work. She actually hadn't seen Shy's parents since she dropped out of flight school, and she felt pretty bad about it now, seeing as Sunbeam was the closest thing to a mother she ever had. In fact, she barely got to see her own father, and they were close.

Hearing Fluttershy talk a little about her parents got the rainbow pony's wheels turning. "Dang, we should probably go meet up with all our parents and tell them that we're together. And more importantly, I better find a song to dedicate to my Shy. And it has to be perfect, something super cool, that I enjoy, but also soft, like her, that will describe our love." Dash thought, her priorities a little scrambled. She looked down at the smiling face that was adoring her.

"_You are the sunshine of my life. That's why I'll always be around. You are the apple of my eye. Forever you'll stay in my heart__  
__I feel like this is the beginning. Though I've loved you for a million years. And if I thought our love was ending. I'd find myself drowning in my own tears__  
__You are the sunshine of my life. That's why I'll always stay around. You are the apple of my eye. Forever you'll stay in my heart__  
__must have known that I was lonely. Because you came to my rescue. And I know that this must be Heaven. __How could so much love be inside of you?"_

Dash sang along as she danced her around the room, trying to stay in tune. Fluttershy felt her entire being fill with love as her mare friend danced with her and sang for her. She sang along with her Dashie, their voices harmonizing well.

Fluttershy was in heaven dancing like this. All her carnal needs were pushed to the back of her head as her mare friend lead her around the room. She smiled happily as they slow danced, Fluttershy resting her head on Rainbow's chest, "This is the same music mother and father would dance to all the time. And now I'm doing it with the mare I love." Fluttershy happily thought as she hugged her mare friend close.

Rainbow Dash shifted slightly, still holding the mare of her dreams close. She felt her wings flap out of joy, bringing a small cool breeze to them. She nuzzled her face into the soft pink mane that always made her relax. She hugged back, deciding to close her wings around the smaller pony, "I love you Shy." She whispered. Fluttershy made another small sigh as she brought her lips to hover just in front of her mare friend's, "I love you to Dashie." Rainbow Dash decided to dip her like she did at the Wonderbolt show, using her wings and tail for balance. She locked lips with the timid mare, a chill running up her spine at the feeling of yellow hooves run through her mane.

Fluttershy focused entirely on the kiss. With her mare friend holding her up like this, she felt like she was flying high in the sky. All of a sudden she noticed her hooves were no longer touching the floor. She opened her eyes to see that Rainbow Dash was still kissing her, but was flying them over to her sofa. Rainbow Dash broke the kiss and set her down gently.

The cyan mare sat up on the floor, running one hoof through the silky pink mane, while the other hoof stroke the fully grown in feathers. Fluttershy delighted at the small touches, tossing her head back into one of her pillows. Dash was definitely ready to get this night rolling as she enjoyed the view, biting her lip trying to hold back her desires a little longer. She bent her head low for one quick peck on the lips.

Fluttershy looked up at her with shiny blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like jewels. Rainbow Dash traced her hoof from Fluttershy's chest down to her thigh. She looked at her mare friend seriously for a moment, "You're sleeping here tonight, I want the bed all to myself." Fluttershy's eyes practically popped out of her head as she shot up, "What?" she squeaked out, confused.

Rainbow Dash nearly keeled over from laughter, Fluttershy looking worried that she was serious about not letting her sleep in her own bed. Rainbow Dash planted another kiss to stifle any complaints the element of kindness might have once she caught her breath. "I was just pulling your wing Flutters. How about you make sure all the animals are taken care of, and I will get that surprise I have ready for you, my sweet little pudding pie!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop the blush from using such mushy words, but she also couldn't stop the smile on her face either when she saw how well Fluttershy reacted to them. "O-ok Dashie. I will be up, be up shortly." The timid mare stuttered, curious and excited for her surprise. She leaned in close to her mare friend, dragging her wing over the well built blue one. This got Dash's attention as fire works were going off in her chest. Fluttershy hopped off the sofa, shaking her flank suggestively, "I can hardly wait." She managed to say in one go softly, giving a sideways glance.

"Score!" Rainbow Dash said in her mind as she smiled a huge smile. The high on life mare switched the record to some jazz, to help with the mood, then flew up to the bedroom. She quickly double checked the placement of the petals and candles. She then started lighting those candles, already enjoying the soft and pleasant scent they left. Her ears twitched as she heard hoof steps coming up the stairs. She quickly flew above the bed and landed gently in the middle. She lay on her side, propping her head up with one arm. She opened up her wings and smiled proudly at the little romantic scene she had created for her mare friend.

Fluttershy opened the door, and then stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide as she took in the soft glow of the room. Her eyes finally fell onto the pony waiting for her on the bed. Rainbow Dash had her most dashing smile on, wiggling her eyebrows, and flicking a petal with her free hoof. Fluttershy was thankful that she just finished a tall glass of water, because she already felt her throat going dry, and was finding it hard to speak.

She managed a little squeaky sound, suddenly feeling bashful for some reason. Dash was loving her mare friend's reaction, trying her best to seem attractive on the bed. She tried her best to ignore the tingle in her wings, and the pounding of her heart that she could hear. "Well, you going to stand there all night and stare, or do you, I don't know, maybe wanna join me in the bed?" Dash asked in her sweetest tone.

Fluttershy felt her legs wobble, and leaned on the door frame for a moment. "What luck, she had the same notion as me." The timid mare thought. After a quick moment of getting her senses together, she started walking to the bed. She felt her entire face blush as Rainbow ogled her. She smiled back, feeling her heart quicken in its pace. She stopped in front of her bed, seeing Rainbow give one strong flap of her wings. Fluttershy moved her head downward, her mane covering most of her face.

The butter colored pegasus wasn't sure why she was so shy, maybe because her mare friend was being so forward this time around, as opposed to last time when she went at her own pace. Rainbow leaned forward from her spot on the bed, reaching out a hoof. Fluttershy shakily reached out hers, both meeting softly. "You look so beautiful Flutters. Why don't you show off those impressive wings of yours?" Fluttershy turned even redder from the request, pleased with her wings being better, but not seeing them as impressive. "It seems tonight Rainbow Dash will be calling the shots. Not that I'm complaining. How sweet of her to go through all this trouble for little old me." Fluttershy pondered, trying to muster the bravery to show off.

She did a slow twirl, now appearing sideways in Rainbow's view. The cyan mare propped herself up to a seated position to enjoy the little show, "I can't believe I'm getting her to do this for me. Dang she's so seductive without even trying." Fluttershy then unfurled her wings to their full extension. "Look at those babies! Get them moving Shy." Rainbow said excitedly, her tongue hanging out.

Fluttershy blushed even harder at the calls from her mare friend. She smiled though, thinking her lover looked kind of like a wolf. She took a gulp and started rotating them to show off both sides. Rainbow noticed how the soft light of the candles really brought out the color of the yellow wings. "I love you." Rainbow bluntly said, her tail wagging like a dog, making Fluttershy giggle. The timid mare felt as though she were coming out of her shell, feeling more confident.

She did a pivot, taking a few smooth steps to the dresser. She tried to remember the time she spent as a model. She stood on her hind legs, using her dresser and wings for balance. She made a flirtatious look back to her very focused mare friend on the bed. Dash now had her fore legs on the floor, as she watched on happily at Fluttershy's boldness. Fluttershy felt her smile grow at the reaction. Her small wings fluttered innocently as she swayed softly to the music being played outside the room.

She took a shallow breath, trying to gather her courage, "Do you want some of this Dashie?" she asked in a coy little voice, tail flicking slightly. Steam came out of Rainbow Dash's ears, feeling like she was getting a nose bleed as she hovered in the air excitedly, "You bet your flank I do! Come over here so your big and strong pegasus can get a piece of that." Dash called out as she forced her wings to stop so she could land on the bed.

Fluttershy walked to the bed, but before she could lay a hoof on it though, Dash reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to lie on top of herself. Fluttershy made a small eep as she was pulled atop the strong flyer, and her muffled moans were heard as she was pulled into a kiss. Fluttershy felt Dash's hooves run across her body hungrily, sending a fiery sensation up and down her back. Dash fell onto the pillows, arching her body to feel the smaller pegasus more.

Fluttershy's mouth was being explored yet again by Rainbow's tongue. She started kissing back when she felt the same hooves start ruffling her feathers in just the right way. The yellow mare felt her insides tighten at the feeling as she gasped into the kiss. Dash continued feeling up the newly healed wings, enjoying the fully grown feathers as they grazed her hooves. Fluttershy pulled back from the kiss to moan her delight of being touched there. Rainbow smirked as she assaulted the tender neck with kisses and nips, whilst pushing her hips upward to press against Fluttershy's. "I love the way she moans for me." Dash thought as she started touching the underside of the wings and played with the sensitive skin and moved the fur that hid the scars so well.

Fluttershy screwed her eyes tight. The area where her scars are were so sensitive to any touch, even the feel of the wind when she flew sent little tingles she had to get used to. And Rainbow Dash knew just the right way to touch them to get her terribly excited with no pain. "Oh Rainbow Dash. You always know how to tease me." She squeaked out, helplessly enjoying the feeling.

Dash felt the need for dominance kick in as she flipped positions with the little pegasus. She straddled her and gently rubbed the scarred areas again. Pleasured sounds were heard as she planted kisses over Fluttershy's chest and neck. She then started kissing her sides and arms. After a few hot kisses she then dragged her lips across one wing, making the little pegasus on bottom squeak and coo at the feeling.

Dash was proud of her work, feeling the feathered appendages become stiff and hard to move. The top pony let out a low growl of satisfaction as she preened and kissed the feathers, sticking her muzzle in the soft feathers. Fluttershy started raising her hips, getting pushed further and further off the deep end by the second. The quiet pony was becoming a little more vocal, music to the flashy pegasus' ears. Fluttershy took the affection eagerly, feeling an intense heat build up inside her. Rainbow Dash kept at her foreplay, having fun getting her mare friend all flustered.

Rainbow Dash took a break from her fun as she stared at the pretty sight below her, grinning like a fool. Fluttershy finally felt in control enough to think and react, reaching a hoof to stroke her cheek. Dash gave her a little wink, making her turn her head into some of the sweet smelling petals below. Dash decided to nuzzle her softly, taking a breath of her mane.

Fluttershy giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around Dash's neck, "Thank you for doing all these things for me Dashie. It makes me feel so, um, so special." Fluttershy quietly spoke. Rainbow Dash sprinkled some near by petals onto the mare below her, as she licked the closest nipple once. "That's because you are so very special Shy. And I want you to feel it, you've been denied so much. And some of that was because of me. I guess just want you to know that I love you, and I'm willing to do anything to be with you." Said Dash honestly.

Fluttershy squeed in delight at the words, "You are the best mare friend Dashie. I just love you so much. I think about how lucky I am to have you every day you know. I w-will do anything for you to. Pinkie promise." Rainbow's happy grin turned into a devious one at her mare friend's promise. Fluttershy seemed to notice as she felt her wings twitch some more from the look she was receiving. Rainbow Dash settled between the pair on yellow hind legs, being sure to wiggle and rub a few times for good measure, Fluttershy eeping and tensing at the feeling. "Well that's real good to hear Shy. Because the petals and candles weren't the only surprise I have for you."

Fluttershy wrung her hooves together in nervous excitement, unsure if she should be pleased or worried. "T-there's m-m-more?" she questioned, looking all the more delectable to the mare on top. Dash's smile only grew as she nodded, "Yes my love. And you just promised you would be willing to do _anything_." She suggested in a very convincing tone.

Fluttershy was unsure of how to proceed with this unforeseen circumstance, until Rainbow Dash snuck her hoof between them and started rubbing lightly at her opening, catching the animal care taker off guard. Dash held a smug look as Fluttershy lived for her touch, trying in van to keep her moaning quiet. Dash continued her flirtatious touch, lightly brushing her clitoris and barely entering, dragging her hoof down slowly. She started poking Fluttershy's erect nipples with the tip of her tongue. "I just know you will like it. Just give it a shot, you know I can make it feel so good." Dash said huskily in her ear after a few more licks.

Fluttershy stuttered her agreement on the matter as Dash got off of her and pulled out the black bag. The yellow pony sat up to see what was in the bag. Dash pulled out the ropes, which got her mare friend to raise an eyebrow. She then pulled out the blind folds, giving her usual cocky grin. Fluttershy puckered her lips in confusion, her eyes wide with bewilderment, cheeks red once again. Dash gulped, "I really hope she is ok with the last one." Dash thought as she pulled out the strap on with accompanying dildo.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide as she gasped, a hoof held to her mouth. Dash smiled guiltily, ears drooping and her head hanging low, "Now Fluttershy, you know I won't make you if you really don't want to. I don't want to push you into anything you aren't comfortable with. But just think about it, I really think you can enjoy it. And you can trust me to be careful with you…" Dash started trailing off reasons why Fluttershy should experiment.

The timid mare rest her hoof on Dash's lips, silencing her rambling. She gently nudged the rainbow head toward her own, planting a light kiss. "I do trust you Dashie. If you think it will feel good, then I want to try it with you. Just be gentle, please?" A new spark was seen in Dash's eyes at her mare friend's compliance. She pressed her lips hard against the smaller pegasus, kissing her sloppily. "You're the best baby, you know that?"

Fluttershy hid behind her mane at the compliment, Dash brushing it out of her face to perform Eskimo kisses. Fluttershy looked to the strap on again, "I have only heard about those. I have never seen one before." She said, a little worry showing in her eyes. Dash was behind her, mounting her as she kissed the back of her neck, taking a small gentle bite that sprang the yellow wings into attention and made the kind pony shudder.

"Really. Cause I hear from Rarity that you read dirty romance novels. I figured you would be curious and watch a video." Fluttershy blushed at the accusation against her, "Oh n-no. I'm much too shy to really watch a full on p-p, oh, adult movie like those. And it's Rarity that reads full on romance novels. They ones I read are for a younger audience, nothing too graphically descriptive." Rainbow blinked at her assumption. "So seeing a strap on must be more shocking for her than I thought it would be. I better make it real good for her. After my fun of course." She slyly thought to herself.

She gently moved her mare friend to lie down on her back. With one hoof she grabbed the ropes and left them next to their heads. She started kissing Fluttershy deeply and passionately again, licking every crevice with her very adaptive tongue. Fluttershy rubbed her hooves up and down Rainbow's chest, taking in the natural warmth of her lover. After a few moments of this, Rainbow used her hooves to pull Fluttershy's off of her. She spread them apart to be stretched out, all the while holding their kiss. Fluttershy didn't seem to mind, offering no resistance. She held them open, pushing the yellow mare's hind legs apart with her own.

The dominating mare felt Fluttershy wiggle under her, getting her heart and wings to pump even more. Fluttershy's wings were twitching and flapping, much to Dash's ego. Rainbow snuck her colorful tail up Fluttershy's slit, making her purr in satisfaction once more. After a few teasing flicks, she grabbed the ropes. "Sit tight there baby." The top pony said as she gently but firmly tied one hoof to Fluttershy's bed frame.

"Oh Dashie, this is so naughty of us." Fluttershy squeaked out, a small curve of a smile to her lips. "Oh, I know it you sexy thing you." She said as she tied the other hoof. "Now, these aren't too tight right, no pain?" Dash asked concerned. Fluttershy smiled sweetly, Rainbow Dash feeling her heart pound at the amount of trust in those blue eyes. "They feel fine Rainbow." Came the soft voice.

Rainbow Dash went back to kissing the yellow face. Tracing her kisses down to Fluttershy's neck, while caressing the sensitive wings. "And how does that feel baby?" Dash asked, voice full of confidence from the sounds of her mare friend below. "Ooo, please, keep going. It feels so good." Dash kept at her touches, letting her prismatic tail tease the flowering bud between Fluttershy's legs as she started dragging her tongue up her wings one at a time.

Fluttershy's moans were getting more desperate, and Dash could feel how heavy her tail was with moisture. They were both breathing heavier now, Rainbow Dash feeling her animal like urges coming out. The cyan mare felt an itch down there that needed to be scratched, and only her Fluttershy could do the trick. She removed her tail, hearing Fluttershy grunt in protest.

She then started her grinding, reeling her head back from the intense friction. "Oh buck yeah!" Dash called out. "Ra-Rainbow, oh my! Oh yes, yes!" Fluttershy was crying out. Dash kept up with her grinding, holding a steady gaze to the pegasus receiving. "You like that, don't you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was starting to pull against her restraints, body wanting to move from the immense pleasure, "Yes I do." Rainbow Dash stood up, Fluttershy groaning at the lack of contact now. She knew this would be coming, "Oh, she's going to really tease me now. Probably make me ask for it. Why do I like that so much?" Fluttershy asked herself. She knew the answer, she never liked playing the leader. It took her all her courage to flirt or ask for something from her mare friend. She could barely handle ordering her animals or the CMC to do things for their own good. She definitely liked taking orders rather than making them. And for some reason, being tied up and at the mercy of the pony of her dreams was getting her going.

Dash had on her cocky grin, pleased to see the little pegasus looking a little desperate at not having her full attention. She grabbed the other ropes in her mouth, and turned around. She lay on top of her mare friend's groin, playfully brushing her hoof against it. Rainbow Dash hummed a little song as she tied Fluttershy's rear legs to the end of the bed, keeping them spread open. Fluttershy felt very vulnerable in this position. But safe, because she knew as long as Dash was here, then no real harm could come to her. Had this been any other circumstance, she would be scared out of her wits.

Now Rainbow Dash picked up the blind fold in her teeth. "Alright, so this is how it goes sweet thing. You are my prisoner, of love of course. And that means my little prisoner has to be a good little filly, and do as told, if she wants her reward." Dash said after dropping the blind fold on Fluttershy's stomach. Fluttershy blushed profusely, but her wide eyes and fluttering wings showed that she rather liked the idea. "Yes ma'am." She said in compliance.

Dash could feel her blood vessels pumping to her wings and down below. She carefully blind folded the tied up pegasus. As much as Rainbow loved seeing the perfect jewels that were Fluttershy's eyes, she had to admit that playing pretend like this was totally a turn on. She stood above the shivering pony, "What do you want me to do Rainbow?" Shy asked in a rather strong voice. For some reason, being blind folded made it easier to pretend and play along with her mare friend's little fantasy.

Dash smiled smugly as she touched Fluttershy's vagina with the tip of her wing, and slowly dragged it up her body all the way to her chin, making them both moan. Fluttershy pulled on the soft ropes some more, the need to feel her lover's touch growing. "Well, if you want any pleasure, you got to do something for me first. After all, I am the officer here." Fluttershy felt the part of the bed near her head shift downward, Dash's weight causing the movement.

Fluttershy could smell her mare friend's arousal as she hovered above her head. "You ready you pretty little thing?" Fluttershy seemed bolder as she huffed out some air, making the Cloudsdale native shutter, "More than ready ma'am, I want it." She said as she licked her lips. Rainbow Dash had to control herself, the urge to ride her mare friend's face almost getting the better of her. She lowered herself just enough, putting her front hooves on the head rest of the bed for balance.

Fluttershy puckered her lips out to give a small kiss to her lover's lower lips. She then stuck her tongue out, the terrain still familiar even after only one time. She licked the outside first, hearing Dash give a low moan. After a few tastes of the moist opening, she stuck her tongue in deeper, entering inside. The very tip of Dash's tail was able to reach Fluttershy's slit and lightly touch it, pushing her to lick more. Fluttershy started slow, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from above.

Rainbow Dash had her head craned back, each little lick racking her body with pleasure. "Oh that's it babe. Keep going, just like that." Dash ordered. Fluttershy kept her slow pace for a little while. She then stretched out her tongue to flick Dash's clit, making the flashy pegasus yelp in surprise and ecstasy. "Buck yeah Fluttershy. You keep this up and I will be giving you yours in no time. Go harder, deeper." Dash said as she squatted more so her mare friend could get a better angle. Fluttershy smiled, then played with the clitoris some more before diving her tongue within her mare friend, licking all around like mad. The feeling of being licked coupled with the slurping sound was making Rainbow Dash close. After several moments of divine torture she stopped and moved off.

She removed the blind fold, laying on top of her mare friend, adding extra pressure down there as she played with the pink mane. "I want to see the beautiful eyes of this beautiful pony. You did well my sweet. I think you deserve a little something to motivate you a tad more." Rainbow said as she moved her hips against Fluttershy's aching sex. The yellow mare whimpered as she tried to remain quiet. "What else would you like me to do?" she asked, ready for more fun, getting comfortable with this game.

Rainbow Dash started to whistle as she went from playing with the mane to playing with her wings, all the while still rubbing up against her. After a little more teasing, Rainbow Dash decided to stand up and turn around so they were in the famous 69 position. Fluttershy's heart and vagina pound with anticipation. Rainbow Dash stroke the dripping wet sex of her lover with a hoof, "Like what you see Shy?" "Yes!" Fluttershy responded hungrily.

"Good, so do I. I swear you have such a wonderful tasting pussie." She licked her own hoof and gently forced it within Fluttershy. She continued to rock her back and fourth, the tightness around her hoof almost painful. "You better purr for me kitty cat." And with that she dug her muzzle in deep, drinking in the sweet nectar that is her love. Fluttershy did more than purr, she cried out in relief at being touched the way she had been craving for so long, as all the colors of the rainbow swished in front of her face.

Rainbow Dash used her long and agile tongue to feel all the ridges inside the cave of wonder that is Fluttershy. She ate her out, using her whole mouth, lips, and tongue, as her nose bumped up again and again against her overly excited clit. She moved her face to get some one on one time with the button of pleasure as she dragged her tongue across it, receiving more pleasured moans. "Don't leave me hanging baby. I got plenty more I want to do to you tonight." Fluttershy's head felt dizzy from the oral performed on her, but she reached her head up and started licking doggedly.

Rainbow Dash growled into Fluttershy's mare hood, making the ground loving pegasus go even crazier in her ministrations. Rainbow pulled her muzzle out again, rubbing it outside of her, "You want it bad, don't you Fluttershy?" Dash asked, knowing full well how close her mare friend was to coming. Fluttershy panted and moaned against her mare friend. "Oh yes!" she called out, hoping Dash would just finish her off. Dash gave one long lick to the outside of the flower of Fluttershy. "You need this from me, don't you honey?" Dash asked, an evil little smirk on her face.

"Oh yes, you know I need it!" Fluttershy responded frantically. "How bad do you need and want it from me Flutters?" Dash teasingly asked as she lightly prodded it with the tip of her hoof, just enough contact to keep her teetering at the edge of climax. Fluttershy made a little whiney noise, sexually frustrated as her wings flapped harshly. "Please Dashie? Let me come? Make me come? I'm going crazy down here!" Fluttershy begged desperately as her hips bucked up once. Rainbow Dash kept her lips ever so close to Fluttershy's release, "Be a good girl and start eating. Maybe I will let you then." Rainbow teased.

Fluttershy did as she was told. She went to work on her lover/tormentor. She licked and sucked on her endlessly, pushing her body up as much as she could. Her hips were bucking upward again, Rainbow Dash deciding that she kept her mare friend waiting long enough, and dove right in. She slurped and sucked the clit, then stuck her wild tongue within to flick and vibrate crazily. Both of their insides squeezed onto their tongues as more of their juices came, first orgasm reached together. Both mares calling out to each other from within each other. Rainbow Dash lay to the side of Fluttershy, to let the mare catch her breath and relax.

She placed her hoof over the area she just made love to, caressing it, much to Fluttershy's delight. She rested her head on Fluttershy's leg, "There is this amazing castle within you I just can't get enough of Fluttershy. It is the best possible place to be, well, besides your heart." Dash said as she gave a big kiss to her opening, not caring how corny she sounded.

Fluttershy rolled her head side to side as her hind legs tried to close, "Oh Dashie, you are such a romantic mare. I can't begin to describe how great it feels when I feel you inside me. You can enter my body and heart anytime." She said full of relief. Once they caught their breathes, Rainbow Dash sat up.

She looked at Fluttershy, and then the strap on, "You want to be tied up or free for this one?" Dash asked, wanting to make this particular experience as comfortable and in control for Fluttershy as possible. Fluttershy smiled, "Untied and free so I can hold you, please." Rainbow Dash turned around, kissing Fluttershy deeply, both of them tasting themselves on the other. She then undid the ropes. She inspected all of Fluttershy's legs, one by one, kissing them. "They don't hurt, do they Shy?" Fluttershy shook them around, smiled, and shook her head no.

Fluttershy wrung her hooves together nervously as her hind legs crossed, "You promise to be gentle Dashie?" Fluttershy asked and reminded her mare friend again. Rainbow shot her a kind smile as she nuzzled her, wrapping her in a wing hug, "You know I will. I will go as soft and slow as you tell me Shy. You're in command for this. And you just say the word, and I will stop." Dash offered to calm her nerves. Fluttershy nuzzled her back and watched her put the device on.

The cyan mare studied the harness, never having held one before, let alone wear one. She knew enough about them from some porn that she found under her dad's bed when she was younger. Confused then, but understanding now. She bought the kind that would also enter the wearer so when they thrust she could feel pleasure to. "This night went from nice, to romantic, to kinky. Freaking awesome." She thought as she slipped it on and tightened it, her insides adjusting to the feel of it. She liked Fluttershy's tongue better, but she figured once she got going it would feel better.

Fluttershy was red all over, covering her face with her hooves and wings. Rainbow raised an eyebrow at her, "What? How do you think I feel?" Fluttershy shut her eyes out of embarrassment. "S-sorry for starring, it's just so alien to me." Fluttershy apologized. Rainbow Dash smiled, already feeling arousal at something being inside her and knowing what she was about to do. "Don't apologize, I shouldn't have raised my voice." She stood over Fluttershy, watching her eye the toy.

"Still scared?" Dash asked. Fluttershy gave a nervous giggle, "Not as long as it's you that's wearing it." The timid mare said as she pressed downward on the dildo, unknowingly making it move in Dash. The rainbow flyer made a gasping moanish sound, "Gah! Oh buck Fluttershy, I love you." She said up close to her face. Fluttershy looked confused at the reaction, moving her hoof away. "A piece of it is inside me. So however you move it, I feel something to. And right now, I want to feel you being pleasured." Rainbow Dash explained. She squirted some lube onto the toy, even though they were both still very wet.

She bent her head low, letting the strap on rest against Fluttershy's entrance, making her jump. Rainbow caught her in a kiss, having to stretch her neck so she didn't press it in. "You ready?" Dash asked, concern and excitement in her eyes. Fluttershy took a deep breath and nodded. Dash bent her forelegs to get a better angle as she moved her hips incredibly slow, a speed she almost never used, except when it came to Fluttershy and her comfort zone.

Fluttershy arched her back as her eyes shut. Luckily Dash's earlier hoofing helped prepared her. Rainbow Dash moved in slower than a snail pace, the long grind making her end expand and rub her more. Fluttershy's calls and moans were making it hard to not thrust wildly. She stopped whenever the cries sounded harsh, and let Fluttershy's insides adjust. "Holy Celestia and Luna! Ugh, this feels good." By how much she was feeling she could tell that Fluttershy was very tight. She finally went in fairly deep, not wanting to push it all the way in for fear of hurting her mare friend. She was close enough to cover her face in kisses comfortably, "Does it feel ok Flutters?" Dash asked, a bead of sweat forming on her brow.

"It's intense, but I kind of like it. Give me a minute, and then try moving." Dash stood in the awkward position, wings fully extended and stiff, and muscles tensed, ready for action. She breathed hard, finding it strangely sexy to be inside her mare friend like this. Fluttershy started running her hooves through the prismatic mane, giving a quick kiss. "I'm ready." She said softly. Dash smiled brightly, "I'll go slow and soft." Dash whispered back.

She slowly pulled out until it was at her entrance, and in one smooth motion, slid it back in. Fluttershy was dragging her hooves hard down Rainbow's shoulders. Every movement in her stimulated the bold pegasus, and she watched closely as Fluttershy moaned loudly, eyes shut tight from the new feeling. Her flowing pink mane disheveled and lying messily around her face.

Her athletic heart was pumping harder as her body decided to move quicker. Fluttershy cupped her face and nuzzled her softly, "Go slower please?" she asked. Rainbow blinked, pouting, "Slower than this?" she complained. Fluttershy only nodded. Dash sighed as she forced herself to slow down. She tried moving in different angles, relishing in the reactions Fluttershy showed. Rainbow picked up Fluttershy in her hooves and pressed her against the head boards.

She started her thrusting at the same pace, but with a little more power. Fluttershy grabbed onto the top of her headboard, blushing and turning her head, "Right there Dash! Keep going." She ordered in a louder than normal voice. Rainbow didn't complain, she smiled and went a tad faster, moving in the same angle.

She watched as Fluttershy was moved and shaken with each thrust, being lifted slightly off the bed. She grunted a few times, not used to moving in this manner in such a different position. She kept at it, her lover's pleasured sounds music to her ears. Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Rainbow's neck and looked deeply in her eyes, "Rainbow, why don't you lay down on your back, and let me ride you?"

Dash was pleasantly surprised by her shy love's bold request. With one good strong thrust, she pulled out and lay down. Both of them were panting heavily at their love session. Rainbow rested her head on her crossed arms, smiling her pleased smile. She was happy to see Fluttershy looking excited to. "Well, are you ready to ride the rainbow?" she asked playfully. Fluttershy blew her a kiss, then flicked the dildo, making it move in the cyan mare. She gasped, ready to be ridden, "Come here baby. I need you." Dash called out in a sweet tone.

Fluttershy winked at her and then crawled over on top of her. Rainbow Dash started feeling up her body, massaging the butterflies adorning her flank. Fluttershy cooed in pleasure, letting her mare friend get her fill. "Oh yeah, you look so good Shy. Keep on moving for me like that filly." Dash said in a husky tone. She sat up and pulled the yellow mare to lay flat on her, pushing the device deeper within.

Fluttershy positioned herself over the tip of the dildo, a sexy smile on her face. She looked at Dash one more time, who in turn nodded once. Rainbow Dash tilted her hips upward. Fluttershy slowly lowered herself onto the toy. She slid all the way to the bottom connecting with Dash. Rainbow hung her mouth open at the weight of Fluttershy and gravity making her end of the dildo in there.

Fluttershy reached down and ruffled the blue feathered wings of her lover while moving up and down. Rainbow was practically putty at the dual sensation, feeling another climax starting. "Oh baby don't freaking stop. Oh Celestia, go faster Flutters." Dash begged as her hips bucked. Fluttershy got a naughty smile as she stopped moving. Revenge was written on her face, Dash could tell. "I don't know Dashie, I'm getting tired." The yellow mare lied, still ruffling the feathers.

Rainbow groaned loudly, eyes full of lust at being so close. "Ah come on?" she complained. Fluttershy put on her smug face as she reached her hoof below and started rubbing Dash's clitoris. "Now that's not a very encouraging response." She said softly. Dash couldn't blame her after the teasing she did. So she sat up, running her hooves along the scarred side of the wings as she kissed that tender spot on Fluttershy's neck.

"Please… Pound me… hard Fluttershy?" she asked in between kisses. Fluttershy was much easy to make cave in as she instantly went to work. She hopped up and down while rubbing her mare friend with one hoof. Dash started pumping her hips upward at an alarming speed. Fluttershy held onto Rainbow's body with her free hoof, fearing she might get thrown off.

The constant stimulation of the device going all the way in and out was sending the shy pony over the edge. "Ra-a-a-ainbooow! I'm, I'm!" the little pegasus yelled. Dash was thrusting upward even harder now, feeling her shinning moment, "Gah, me to!" As Fluttershy came, her internals squeezed the strap on, she came down on Dash hard, pushing it even further into the rainbow mare. Dash finally felt her final wave of release hit as she lay limply on the bed.

Fluttershy collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. She used her remaining strength to roll off of the toy and her mare friend. Dash caught her breath enough to undo her new toy and tossed it to the end of the bed. Fluttershy looked at it, "I can't believe we did all that." The animal lover said to herself. She looked back to a very worn out and pleased looking Rainbow Dash, her prismatic mane facing every which way.

I'll clean this all up in the morning. Fluttershy smiled her approval as she rubbed her sore mare hood, "Thank you Dashie." She whispered. Rainbow Dash managed to turn and wrapped her arms around the tired Fluttershy. She pulled her closer to her and softly kissed her face over and over. She stuck her nose into her messy mane, breathing her in. "No, thank you for trying this for me Fluttershy. Did you like it?" Dash asked, praying she liked it enough to do it again. Fluttershy took all the kisses happily, her wings fluttering out of joy.

"I, I did. As long as it's you that's doing this to me. It was really fun." Fluttershy said, feeling embarrassed. Dash giggled at her shyness, still nuzzling her. She cuddled more into the pony in her arms, laying a wing to shield them from the cold night draft. "I loved it to. Sex with you has to be the best thing, ever! I wouldn't want to be with any other pony Shy. I love you." She pulled her face out of the mane and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Fluttershy smiled brightly, as the last of the candles dwindled away, burning out, "I love you to Rainbow Dash. So much." She said as the last of her energy was going. Completely spent, both pegasi drifted peacefully to sleep, holding each other close.

**Alright so there's chapter 18. It was one of those hard things to write, and at some points, I was questioning my sanity. LOL. But hey, sex is great, so let's let everyone enjoy it. Also, I have never used a strap on, or even a dildo, so I'm not sure how accurate that scene with it was. Let's hope Wikipedia didn't lie to me. So sorry for the long update guys. I hinted at some Rarijack, and the song was You are the Sunshine of my Life by Stevie Wonder, a favorite of mine from him. Another thing that was hard to write, and I hope I am able to get across is Rainbow Dash's jealousy. It will come into play more, testing their relationship. Next chapter will have some more adult fun, nice scenery change for a date, and telling their parents. Once that's done, there will be trouble in paradise. So for all the drama seekers, the time will be soon. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review, I love reading them.**


End file.
